Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother
by Lu Bane Na
Summary: An alien queen has lived for millions of years, guiding her people through peace and war, but never has she had a child to call her own. So when visiting a certain planet and chancing upon a dying Kushina, how does she handle suddenly becoming the adoptive mother of an Uzumaki Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? What's the worse that can happen? Warning: Plot pace is a slow burn.
1. Prologue

Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki

A crazy idea I just couldn't get out of my head. There are plenty of stories where an advanced alien race finds Naruto getting chased by a mob or something and takes him off planet. While Naruto will obviously visit off planet, it won't exactly be after a mob chase or anything, especially when they're scared of his white haired mommy.

And no, it's not Kushina. trolololol

Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto or Huke's characters.

* * *

Prologue

_The Universe is truly a massive place; ever expanding, ever surprising, and ever bountiful with new species appearing every day. When one looks at one's own life and then sees the sheer scope of all the life beyond the stars, then one truly comes to appreciate the time they have to live as they are so tiny and insignificant in the grand scheme of the Universe that one could live as a saint for a million years and the Universe will not even stop to give notice._

_Coming to this revelation brought us enlightenment. We are a race who feeds on memories, growing stronger and wiser the more we feed as well as choosing to adapt a physical trait from the victim to our bodies. This has also increased our life spans. Our world was very harsh, and it made our bodies extremely powerful but our minds not much so until I discovered our salvation. What was once a woman who would have lived for a few decades at the most and suffered from a steady and assured memory loss disease, I became a beacon of hope for my people when I discovered 'Neblading'. It reversed our memory loss and slowed our aging. I am a prime example of this as I have consumed tens of billions of lives throughout my life, much more than any other of my people, and it has halted my age in my prime and given me the wisdom of entire galaxies worth of civilizations._

_In the beginning my people flocked to me, some offering their own bodies for me to Neblade to save their memories in fear that they themselves will soon disappear. Others went so far as to worshiping me. I stopped this and taught them Neblading as well. While reluctant at first, they soon began practicing it as their memories slowly became fragmented and dissolved. The results were immediate as they could actually greet their friends and children and parents by name without pondering over it for days._

_For millennium we practiced this cannibalistic art on other species to the point that most were on the brink of extinction. Seeing this problem, out brightest minds began studying cloning. After numerous years, we were successful and so began the 'Arc Initiative.' We began cloning and repopulating all of the endangered species, but why stop there? We began genetically modifying their genomes since if we were just going to Neblade them, we might as well make them as healthy and nutritious as possible._

_For more millennium, we continued to Neblade and grow stronger and smarter. My people now could live for hundreds of years instead of the measly thirty to forty years. Having such a large new lease on life, their views of Neblading changed, just as mine did. They began seeing Neblading as a form of salvation for memories and it ache many hearts thinking of all the possible life out in the universe that didn't have this form of preservation. _

_It soon became a goal of ours to reach those unfortunate people. I encouraged scholastic excellence and martial prowess. I knew from experience watching my people Neblade the less powerful species that having wisdom and knowledge is great but is meaningless if you cannot protect it. Our military strength boomed because of this and its ranks sweltered with one-track minded people who were both powerful, disciplined, brilliant, and determined. _

_Within a mere decade, we succeeded in escaping our planet's atmosphere. Despite the obvious dangers, I chose to be the one to test it. To have the whole universe before my eyes for the first time, my vision free from the sulfuric clouds of our planet, I realized that I made the right choice. With an innumerable amount of stars before me, just how many of those had orbiting planets filled with life…filled with memories being lost to time._

_When I returned to the surface, I explained what I saw and we sought to create a vast space program to journey the stars with a new sense of determination. Our people became smarter and those who would involve themselves with the undeniable acts of future war trained themselves and were equipped with the greatest armors and weapons. However, our numbers were still small._

_Only around ten million, our species was 99.993% female, with only thirty-five males and breeding cycles ever 100 years, we would have to wait millennium more for our chance to journey the galaxy. Then our minds somehow came up with the idea to create mechanical workers who predetermined orders. This course of action led to the development of tens of millions of virtual intelligence platforms. _

_It wasn't 'til we noticed a lack of expected efficiency that I had an idea. What if we were able to give the V.I.s memories? Would making them feel more like us give them feelings? Could those feelings be used to encourage success? The results were staggering. The machines could actually think for themselves once they digested the implanted memories. I'm not quite sure how it worked either but they soon began to develop desires for more memories after I told them they can simply made. I had no idea this would lead to them becoming an artificial intelligence._

_Once sentience was achieved, their liaison confronted me about their future. We talked and I told them of my visions in space and my goals. It agreed completely, even swearing allegiance to me, and thus our partnership was sealed in stone. Together, our progression in all fields of science, engineering, scholastics, and war increased a hundred fold. It was only centuries when a massive fleet manned by both us and A.I.s escaped our atmosphere and sailed course for the nearby planets in our systems. _

_What we find excited us greatly. The three nearby worlds were as diverse as colors. One, filled with forests, lakes, floating rocks covered in forests, underground network of caverns, and prairies-all of it filled with thousands of different forms of life. While none were as intelligent as us, there were two species that were. Both were reptilian with great wings and bodies covered in carapaces harder than our ship's toughest metals, one lived near magma caverns and the other in ancient catacombs of rocks by the oceans. Amazingly, these species were so old they could understand comprehensive gestures when we initiated contact despite not being humanoid. They were tens of thousands of years old each, apex creatures on the world, yet their numbers could be counted on two hands (we used the five finger count system). With their knowledge of the planet and wildlife and flora, we brokered a great friendship with the 'Wyrms.'_

_On the second planet, it was a rock covered in snow and ice yet held massive deposits of thermal energy hundreds of yards beneath the snow and rocks. It was here we discovered a new species we came to call 'Akrid.' They lived in hives, each having a diverse amount of different species but all answered to the same queen. Contact was less than pleasant as they saw our thermal signatures as food sources. We quickly put that thought to rest. However, Neblading the Akrid gave us insight into their structures and our species adopted their Hive system. I becoming the Queen or Hive Mind was unanimous. With their structure at our use, we were able to make contact with their leaderships and while negotiations took years for them to comprehend our words and meanings, it left us both the better and stronger. We built them fortified hives from metals not available to them and they helped dig us large areas for us to use as geo-fronts for future colonies._

_The third world was filled with simple minded life, yet its true treasure was filled with bountiful plants and fertile soil where we learned to eat vegetables for the first time. It took us decades to understand how the plants grew and died with the changing of the seasons but in the end, we established ourselves as an agricultural master._

_These are just three of the numerous planets within our system and we lived in peace and prosperity for millennia. Over the years, our species began diverging into three separate groups. I was one of thirteen of my particular group, with white skin and hair, red eyes, and beauty that was recognized even by non-Tsviet species, such as the Wyrms, Akrid, and animals. My strength and longevity were unmatched, as was my intelligence and drive, though the other twelve shared similar traits but not to my degree. We became known as the Tsviet Royalty._

_The second group was more numerous, about four million or so. They developed bronze skin, orange eyes, white hair, and impressive intelligence and strength. Their life spans were nowhere near infinite like mine, but they could live for about three thousand years, give or take a few millennium. They were called Tsviet-Majors._

_The last group was the most numerous, around twelve million or so. They were also the most diverse, being mostly attuned to a single aspect of life, each aspect was represented by a phenotype of a specific hair color with matching eyes. These areas of living ranged from architecture, musical and literary arts, child rearing, agriculture, and two military types: agility and power. This group was called Tsviet-Minors and could live around 1000 years._

_As the old died, they offered their bodies to any children they birthed, forever becoming a part of the future generations and bestowing all of their knowledge and experience to their descendants. It was a beautiful gesture of self-sacrifice, one I exonerated and praised as the ultimate form of love. _

_Unfortunately for many children, this happened all too often when we met our first sentient alien species. They were an arrogant species and sought to bring us under their influence like they had a dozen other species. These 'Protheans' were very advanced and more numerous than us, yet our ships were made with stronger metals. We had no concept of range weapons so our ships were made for ramming enemies, asteroids, and taking a ton of punishment. They may have had kinetic shields and weaponry, but when a ship is built to spear through a hundred mile wide asteroid than there's not much MAC guns and missiles can do to our armor. _

_This however did open up hundreds of new ideas to peruse as I personally Nebladed thousands from the end of my spear. Guns, Faster-Than-Light travel, weaponized energy, Eezo and Mass Effect fields. While we had no desire or need for Eezo on our ships since it would limit their size drastically, the knowledge of it only made us that much more wise and powerful. Dozens of years later, we finally won the war after signing an armistice with the Prothean Empire. While they started out with the advantages, our mastery of quickly creating ships and crewing them with A.I. combat platforms won the match of attrition, and that's not even including the quick advancements in our technology and tactics from every Prothean warrior, scientist, and civilian we Nebladed._

_Upon this treaty, we required no form of payment, merely to be left alone and travel through their systems if need be. We would require nothing from them anymore nor have any desire to conquer their worlds or client races. While that is what I said, I had not given up on my promise but this promise had to be modified by a stunning event. _

_Remember when I talk about that mother's love being powerful?_

_Well, an even more powerful form of love happened one time. A child by our standards, only ten years old, was fatally injured in a Prothean attack on one of our colony ships. This was made even more unacceptable since the child happened to be a male._

_Medical treatment wouldn't have arrived in time and the child offered his body for his mother to Neblade. As he tearfully told her not to cry since he would be with mommy forever, she reluctantly Nebladed him and thus received all of his knowledge but most importantly, his memories of how much he loved her. This incident brought even me to tears as I heard it. It caused me to review my original plan to Neblade all species to preserve their memories. _

_That male child died so young that there were thousands of years of memories he never got to make with his family and children. f I Nebladed every species to document and save their memories, then what of the memories I would be damning from ever existing in the future? It was like a slap to the face. I brought this before the people and they agreed so I revised our vision. While Neblading would be a main part of it, the value of a child's life takes precedence over everything. Children are our future and so the Present will do everything to protect them, no matter the boundaries we cross. We gave our species a name finally. _

_A powerful name that would be rumored of across the galaxy. _

_We would be called the '__**Tsvìets**__.'_

_We kept this ideology for the next couple hundred millennia. I never aged and never mated to have a child of my own since I considered all of my species as my child. However, sometimes a Tsvìet would offer their body for me to Neblade and I would graciously take it. I never grew presumptuous or arrogant in my position as I Nebladed daily and as such, the thousands of years of memories would always remind me that I am still like my people and am humbled by their faith and love in me._

_Following the naming of our species, we spent four thousand years building a ship that would move across the universe itself. Using knowledge we acquired from both friends and foes: San'Shyuum, 'The People (Prehistoric Humanity), the Forerunners, the Precursors, the Sangheili, the Chozo, the Luminoth, the Na'vì before they reverted back to hunter-gatherer tribes, the Xel'naga, the Republic of Humanity (Star Wars, just go with the name), and the Mandalorians. _

_For four thousand years, our dream was built piece by piece until it was completed. At over 4,600 miles long, it was truly the largest, most powerful, and most beautiful ship ever created in our universe. We used it in the beginning to defend our sovereignty against those that would want to oppress our people out of greed, jealousy, or fear. _

_We pushed back and even put divine fear into the Flood. We all but annihilated the Reapers leaving just enough to let them continue their existence since like us and the Flood; they are merely using their own form of Neblading to protect all sentient life. Even the Reapers' creators, the Leviathans, dared not to challenge our right to live with freedom._

_For millennia after the birth of the 'Outer Heaven', we sailed the cosmos, traveling from galaxy to galaxy documenting species and Neblading those who either test our patience, request to be Nebladed (not the whole species, obviously), or those who earn my wrath. Though powerful and numerous we may be, we do try to avoid influencing the evolutionary course of planet-bound species we find. If we were to influence them, then while we could Neblade them for their memories, their knowledge wouldn't be anything new and thus our growth would stagnate._

_After many years, I order the ship to stop in orbit of a garden world recently discovered yet unexplored. To our surprise, it's inhabited by humans yet there are no signs of any space age technology. Instead, while there is a limited form of technology, it seems the whole world is in some sort of era of large villages that work to survive and compete with each other. This world, especially a continent the inhabitants refer to as 'The Elemental Nations', is locked in strife of constant wars and subterfuge. Amazingly, these people can utilize an internal source of energy called chakra to perform super-human and supernatural feats if what our reconnaissance agents reported is correct._

_While curiosity is what originally convinced me to go to the surface myself and see what is different about these meta-humans, I sometimes wonder if there was such a thing as Fate that it was playing me like a puppet._

_Before leaving my ship, the recon brought to me a knocked out man who they said they stole from a prison. Seeing that he most likely wouldn't be missed, I Nebladed him and drew from him memories of his life and his knowledge on current world affairs and any known languages. To my surprise, it appeared that his memories were tampered with perhaps some method more powerful than simple hypnosis so he would not leak secrets important to the village he was in. _

_For a Tsvìet, something like erasing memories was a horrible thought. No matter good or bad, memories serve as a constant reminder to draw experience and wisdom from. However, there was enough for me to confirm the reports of these meta-humans' chakra abilities, as well as some general history on the country and language, as well as why he was jailed. Did I mention that this world was strife with wars and subterfuge?_

_Upon my entry towards one of the villages, the proposed 'strongest' village that our intel picked up, I see something both fascinating and awe inspiring. A massive mammalian creature with orange fur standing at nearly two-hundred yards tall with nine wildly thrashing tails that appeared out of a woman's belly of all places. _

_Upon descending towards the woman with my 'White Wings' on my back, I see another human, likely male standing over a beautiful crimson-haired woman who was in obvious pain and if my eyes aren't deceiving me, it looked to be that she gave birth not even an hour ago. Who was this man to put a newly made mother through so much agony?! If so, where was the baby?! _

_I would not stand for this crime against our beliefs, so with righteous wrath, I make my appearance and intentions known before he could do anymore harm._

_Never could I have foreseen the future that waited upon my actions that night._

_-Excerpts from Sing Love 'WRS' (White Rock Shooter), Queen of the Tsvìets._

* * *

So tell me what you think. Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Please note that I posted this in a hurry. My update schedule has been awkward since my grandpa passed away two weeks ago so be gentle with criticism. I'll update it and fix any problems if you point any out. Next update will probably be for Bleach: A Child's Journey.


	2. Jinchuuriki Adoption

Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother

You guys and girls freaking suck awesomeness. Way to blow up my e-mail messenger within 7 hours. Guest, I'll accept that 200k word challenge, but understand that I haven't written a story that large yet so it will take some time and many chapters.

On another note. I will NOT be doing massive time skips. This isn't going to be some WRS rescues Naruto and time-skips 17 years as he returns all bad-ass. No, I think it will be more interesting for the first ten or more chapters being about WRS going through the daily labors of raising a child, something she has never done before. Just wait til she figures out that she needs to nurse him. Immortal, powerful, and wise she may be, but even WRS will have some embarrassing moments.

Warning: OOC Kushina badass is in the house. This is not the Kushina you all know as the first bit of the chapter will mainly be as if she was writing this story in third person omnipotent.

Also, this isn't really gonna have Minato bashing,...eh, more like janking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto or Huke's characters.

* * *

The night that was suppose to be the happiest night of her life has turned into the absolute worse for Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and newly made mother not even an hour old.

It started off being escorted by her husband and her nurse, Biwako, a sweet old fiery lady who also happened to be the wife of the retired Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Because of just who she was and who her husband was, the location she would give birth to her son tonight was an above Top-secret...well, secret. The only people who knew where the event would be taking place were the Hokage's ANBU units, her, Minato, and Hiruzen; not even those old useless bags of bones 'Honored Elders' knew, especially that snake Danzo. None who knew of her pregnancy would put it past the old war monger to make some sort of attempt to take her baby for the potential he held through his pedigree. After all, it wasn't often two S-ranked, borderline SS-ranked ninjas got together and had a child, a male child much less that would inherit one of the most powerful clans that ever existed, the now mostly destroyed Uzumaki clan.

Some would think Minato was part of some Namikaze clan but that is untrue. Born and raised as an orphan, he simply drew some lucky straws as well as having such an awesome kick-ass future wife as a rival to push him past his flaky girly persona and develop some brass balls to become the bad-ass shinobi he was now. While there were some rumors of him starting his own clan, he really had nothing unique that could become a 'calling card' of a Namikaze clan. Sure, he had his rasengan technique, but that was simply an extremely advanced chakra control exercise that anyone could do given enough practice and tutoring. There was also his Hiraishin technique that acted as a teleportation system which allowed him to deal the final blow against Iwagakure in the Third Shinobi War by killing a thousand shinobi within just a few seconds thanks to a proper usage of kunai shadow clone techniques.

Even though the Hiraishin was his creation, it wasn't anything Kushina couldn't do since she did most of the damn work developing the fuuinjutsu array that was engraved on each kunai and allowed him to teleport.

So really, it made much more sense for _him_ to join _her_ clan. Hell, she was the one carrying Naruto and was going to give birth to him while all he contributed was a few dozen thrusts. She would need to remember to work on building up his stamina. Any arguments anybody had to say otherwise would kiss her toned pale sexy butt.

Yeah, Kushina was the boss here with all the cards.

Well, fast forward through all the years of usual trials that involved ninja life and love life and she finally gets proposed to by the slightly less flaky bishoujin and they tie the knot and do the deed and now back to where we left off after the huge off-topic detailing summary.

So yeah, she was escorted to a hidden home built just for this purpose, surrounded by patrolling groups of ANBU and fuuinjutsu seals. After twelve hours of labor, she finally gives birth to a very stubborn baby who didn't want to come out of his mommy. She'd have to also remember to tell that to any friends or girlfriends Naruto makes in the future to embarrass him. Anyway, she would've been flattered by the loving gesture if he hadn't have decided to have doubts about whether to stay or get out half way out of her damn sore as hell, swollen as a melon, red, bloody f**king vagina!

_Damn that Uzumaki stubbornness!_

Anyway, after finally making up his mind for him by squeezing her lower muscles as hard as she could, she pushes him out, not even taking notice of Minato's broken hand in her slowly relaxing grip or the girly man's unmanly tears. Biwako holds Naruto up and gives him to her to hold. She gushes at her baby. He has Minato's face with her crimson hair and amethyst eyes.

_Hah! Take that Minato and Ero-Sennin! My genes were stronger than Mina-uke's girly ones!_

Well, reluctantly, I give him away to Biwako so she can clean him. Unfortunately, that's when disaster struck. Some masked smuck kicked down the door and yelled ''Give me the Kyuubi jinchuuriki or die!''

I responded with "Go watch your best friend steal your childhood crush away or something, you little bitch!"

Not understanding who he was and how close to home her words struck him, he took an exception to that. Before Minato could react because of his attention being divided between this bastard threatening their son and the pain in his poor, witty-bitty hand, he couldn't save Biwako from getting iced like a noob by a kunai thrown into her skull. _Sarutobi's totally gonna go ape shit on Minato 'King-Kong' style after this is over with._

Well, in the following scenes, this punk takes Kushina's baby, much to her growing ire, and holds a freaking knife to his little face and threatens to kill the child. Minato, instead of taking action, tries to defuse the situation with some wimpy wise-guy talk.

"P-please, don't do anything hasty! Just calm down! Think about what you're doing, yeah? You're throwing your whole life away for what? Revenge on the Leaf village? What will she think of your actions if she could see you now?"

Kushina looked at him like he was crazy. "You know this bitch, Minato!?"

The masked man sweated, wondering the same thing. If he had already been somehow figured out he couldn't allow Minato to live through this night.

Mentally, Minato really had no idea who this guy was but that speech always worked in those drama plays he frequently watches. He's tried to get Kushina into them as well but apparently she's more into 'Extreme Rules Shinobi Wrestling.' _Such a waste. Doesn't she know those matches are fake?_

Well, his hopes were shot down as bad as his first attempt at convincing Kushina he was actually a boy when they first talked to each other. The masked intruder threw their baby into the air and threw a kunai at the flying bundle. Minato threw his Hiraishin kunai at the baby and teleported near Naruto, grabbing him and teleporting back only to see the man swallow Kushina into some kind of warp jutsu, the last thing being seen of her distorting body was her right arm raised with only her middle finger sticking up at the masked man.

"Now that I have the jinchuuriki, I will get my revenge on Konoha. I hope the time you have left with your son is a **BLAST**!" He warps away as Minato looks at his son only to see him wrapped in explosive tags. He quickly throws them off and teleports outside of the building just in time to escape the fiery blast engulfing the house. He looks around and sees his ANBU units either dead or injured.

He wants to save his wife but first he has to get Naruto to safety. Teleporting to the room they had prepared for Naruto in their home, Minato sets his son in his crib. He takes a moment to looked over his beautiful baby, inwardly crying at the amethyst eyes and crimson hair. _Damn that Uzumaki stubbornness!_

His thoughts are broken by the sound of a massive roar which shakes the ground and buildings and wakes everyone from their sleep. Rushing to the window, his heart drops at seeing the monstrously massive form of the Kyuubi stomping on the city.

"Don't worry, Naruto, your super awesome daddy will stop Kyuubi and save Mommy. That's a promise, yeah?"

He teleports to the Hokage Mountain and throws a Hiraishin kunai out into the distance. Coming at him is a massive energy attack known to be used by all Bijuu called a Bijuu-dama, or 'Tailed Beast Bomb' (or is it ball?). Barreling through hundreds of buildings and obliterating people as it came towards him, he absently wondered why he didn't teleport closer to the technique to save more lives. Anyway, when the bomb ball thingy got close enough, he activated a seal that warped the Bijuu-dama to the kunai he'd thrown outside of the city, destroying numerous square miles of virgin forests filled to the brim with innocent life.

"Heh, yeah, that's right. I'm awesome," Minato said to give himself some self-motivation. Now, in a normal Naruto timeline, this would have been when the masked attacker appears behind Minato to try to kill him, resulting in them fighting and Minato eventually outsmarting the man and getting a clue as to his hidden identity, but a certain alien queen's sudden appearance has altered that set of events.

Not only that, but he couldn't feel his marker on Kushina. It would take a bit of time to find Kushina yet the Kyuubi would still be on a rampage. Jeez, what's a Hokage suppose to do now?

**Start Entro Music: Kill la Kill OST - Blumenkranz**

Kushina and the masked man were both flabbergasted as this new person literally 'flew' onto the field. High above, lowering herself with the help of a pair of strange metal wings giving off a white and magenta colored aura was a woman of breathtaking beauty. Like a living angel of Kami herself, this being's presence filled them with both awe and wariness.

Skin as white as it can be and flawless yet seemed to have the texture of marble and she had long, straight locks of white hair in uneven twin-tails sprouting outwards, though she still had enough hair to fall down to frame her face and cover the majority of her forehead which left her piercing magenta colored eyes, one lit in a matching color of fire, to bore into their heads. Long legs were exposed to the elements as she didn't even wear any footwear and wore some kind of black spandex shorts barely noticed underneath a short skirt of chain-linked metal ribbons. Over her unseen bosom and upper back was a fitting of intricately woven and inscribed sterling silver armor plates that covered her from the top rib up to the end of the chest, linking around her body to cover her mid and upper back. On her arms were metal-like cloth which reached down to billow on her fingertips yet were disconnected from the chest armor but each attached by a bandoleer to the upper back armor.

The final piece they noticed was the obvious weapon in her hand, a beautifully crafted spear with the shaft being of some strange metal and the spearhead made from some sort of metal designed in the outline of a kite-shaped rhombus.

Now for a pair of obviously S-ranked ninja, a spear doesn't really inspire a great amount of fear but never let it be said that they didn't feel a bit intimidated when the woman finally touched ground and walked towards them with a purposeful and determined gait. The kicker? As she got closer, the shinobi found their heads tilting up and up and up until she finally came to a stop a few yards away, standing at an imposing 7ft 7in. and easily wielding a spear about nine feet tall when she stabbed the hilt into the ground.

Up close, the bad guy could confirm his thoughts about her skin. While it looked as smooth as regular human skin, there were areas were it seemed to thicken and harden with a glass look. It was truly interesting what this woman was. Worst case scenario for him is this woman being some divine warrior from Kami coming to stop his plans.

The man glared at her impassively but with caution as he took a precautionary battle stance, his eye not blinking underneath his mask with a swirl pattern with its center focused on the hole over his right eye. This woman was an unknown and after having planned this attack for months after learning of the impending pregnancy, he really didn't like something possibly important slipping through the cracks of his preparations.

The area was silent for a few moments as Kyuubi started its rampage on the village, the shouts and screams of death and jutsus filling the area around the creature. Sing took a moment to appreciate the natural beauty of the creature before refocusing on the task at hand. She glanced down to see the rapidly paling form of the mother grimacing in severe pain from whatever happened to bring that beast out of her stomach. Sing felt her old heart go out to the poor human. Turning a stern look back to the man who obviously wasn't a friendly, she graced him with a question despite her mind already being set.

"This woman I can tell just gave birth. To see a new mother in such pain is a crime in my eyes. Are you planning on impeding me if I attempt to restore her health? Answer carefully, assailant."

Kushina's eyes widen at the form of the unexpected blessing. If she was any bit as tough as she looked, perhaps there was hope for her to live yet. After all, despite her Uzumaki longevity, having a massive nine-tailed fox claw its way out of your navel usually results in imminent death. Would this woman even stand a chance not knowing of this man's weird abilities? She could only pray for her sake and her baby's sake that her savior could live up to her image.

The masked man narrowed his eye in anger and consternation at this woman's boldness. Perhaps telling her his name would make her think twice? Would an angel or whatever she was even see him as a challenge? No, it doesn't matter. This is the night he's been working towards, to get his revenge against the Leaf village.

He stepped between the dying mother and this unforeseen Samaritan. "I can not allow Kushina Uzumaki to live. Her death is merely a part of my revenge against this village for all that it's done to me over the past seventy years. Being betrayed by your own clan, nearly killed by your best friend, and having the history books paint you as the greatest traitor in the village's history will tend to give you a decent amount of hatred for any and all things Konoha. With my powers enslaving the Kyuubi, I will have my dreams realised. Do NOT get in my way, woman!"

At this, the significance of just WHO this man was claiming to be caused Kushina to let out a surprised gasp. "M-Madara Uchiha!? Even if you survived your fight with Hashirama, that was over eighty years ago! You should be dead either way, you bastard." She let out another gasp as she coughed up blood.

Despite being threatened by only one of two SS-rank shinobi to have ever lived in recorded history, Kushina still wouldn't back down from giving a good tongue lashing to.

Sing looked over her memories of the Nebladed prisoner and found just a tiny bit of info on Madara Uchiha from supposedly eighty years ago. She was curious as to how this man could be alive still if the average natural lifespan for these humans was only about seventy years, give or take a decade. That would put this man well over a hundred years ago, far exceeding the usual lifespan, save for the Uzumaki whose only memories she had of was that they were a small but very powerful clan known for their crimson hair, short tempers, sealing arts, longevity, and special chakra abilities such as high speed regeneration and chakra sensing.

In fact, this woman was also in that prisoner's memories. Kushina Uzumaki, one of, if not the last Uzumaki alive as well as the princess to the clan. Known as the 'Red Death of Konoha', she was a very accomplished, high ranking warrior in a world where powerful women warriors are very few. It would appear she planned on starting a family until this night happened. Status of mate and child is unknown. Her status is mortal danger, losing life signs quickly. That left Sing with just one option.

"Having lived for so very long, the concept of revenge has long been forgotten save for its basic definition. Instead of choosing to live your own life even after those who betrayed you have most likely passed on, you continue to cause so much needless death by not only making this attempt on a mother, but 'supposedly' enslaving such a magnificent creature. You are nothing I haven't encountered before, therefore your life holds no meaning to me. Letting you live would be inexcusable for me. If you are this legendary warrior, then I hope you live up to your hype."

Her wings disappear into a bright white and red light as she glares at the assailant. Opening a connection to the ship 'Outer Heaven', she connects with her first mate (XO/2nd in command).

_"Your order, my Queen?"_

"_DRGN SLYR, be sure to take notes of my fight. These meta-humans show interesting abilities and I'm about to engage someone who appears to be a legendary warrior from their history. I'm not sure how he's lived so long if he's telling the truth, but to use a name of power would mean he has to have the skills to back it up. This would be a perfect opportunity to see the true potential of these 'Shinobi.'''_

_"Very well, my Queen. I look forward to it." _Sing could practically hear the excitement in DRGN SLYR's voice. That woman may be a brilliant scientist, but she acted so much like a kid around new discoveries. Her musings were interrupted by the feeling of a kunai stabbing into her neck, only managing to pierce a couple of inches before her naturally hard skin stopped it.

"You should pay more attention to a battle. We shinobi will use any underhanded trick to win. Fame, fortune, aesthetics and pride have no place in this world," this 'Madara's' voice spoke from behind her.

While he was initially surprised by how tough her skin was, he still felt sure of a debilitating blow since that wound was several inches deep in her neck. A white blur of a movement was all he could get as a warning to duck under the horizontal swipe of the woman's spear.

'Such speed!'

Taking a hop back, he is surprised by the smile on her face.

"Very impressive speed. It may not look like it, but I was alert. You don't get to my age and position by having your guard down. You are faster than any other human species I have met before." She wipes the trickle of blood from her neck as the wound resealed itself in moments. Looking at her life blood, she lets out a small chuckle. "It's been centuries since I've last bled from a battle wound."

Her words greatly confused both Madara and the dying Kushina who was too transfixed on the fight to notice her wounds anymore. 'What does she mean by other human species?' and 'centuries' they both were wondering. This woman didn't look a day past thirty and as far as they knew, there was only one species of humans.

"I see you are confused, perhaps thinking I am crazy. Well, perhaps when I don't restrain myself so much, your efforts will explain my ramblings."

She didn't make any other movements and even seemed to expose her body to his assassin's eyes. The wound was gone. She didn't show any pain from his attack. What could she possibly be talking about? She didn't do anything noticeable but the aura surrounding her seemed to triple. His instincts were telling him that now more than ever, this woman was something beyond his skills.

He'd killed plenty of arrogant warriors in the past. This isn't-couldn't-won't- be any different! He used shunshin to appear within her guard but his eye met her unconcerned ones. This time, they had followed all of his movements without strain. In a flurry of slashes, he made cuts at her exposed joints; the inner elbows to cut the brachial arteries and important tendons to both keep her blood flowing and to even move her arms from the wounds downwards; the neck to cut the carotid arteries and the jugular to flood her windpipe with blood; the final kill move being a stab with all of his chakra enhanced strength to the area under her arm. There were no bones there to deflect or stop his knife from sliding right through a lung and into her heart.

His movements were so quick and precise that his experience and muscle memory allowed him to not even have to look at the result of his work to know what would happen. However, when the unfamiliar feeling of his knife shattering in his hands finally registered in his brain, he jumped back to avoid any type of counter attack. Was the woman wearing some kind of invisible armor around her body?

When he frantically looked over the damage, he was confused on why she was completely unharmed. His Sharingan eye was above any other but Madara's yet even they couldn't find the results of his skill and effort. The woman simply treated him with a mocking smile yet the eyes seemed to obtain a look of resignation or disappointment. He himself was baffled by the event he just suffered. There was no chakra being activated before or even during his attack so she wasn't saved by some skin-hardening chakra technique she might have hid from him.

Sing caught his confusion with amusement like a spider does a trapped fly and shook her head as if humored by a child's silly antics.

"My skin, when I am not holding back, hasn't been breached by any kind of enemy weapon in such a long time. When one can deflect tank shells with their hands or hold a nuclear bomb as it detonates and survive relatively unharmed, I began holding back my own natural powers in an effort to garner more fun from my battles which had grown few and far between."

The response she garnered was only a quiet 'uggghh' from her audience. She shook her head again and sighed.

"You're confused yet still? That would be understandable, especially to a people still bound to their single planet and yet have not advanced enough to travel throughout the endless ocean of stars you look up to every night."

Their eyes and mouths widen at what she was implying. She could feel their gawking and giggled. "Yes, your conclusions are correct. I am from beyond this planet, and even this galaxy, but I have to wonder if you can even comprehend the meaning of 'galaxy' and how insignificant this planet is in comparison to it. Look out to the stars above you and hold out your thumb. You can't see them all but just behind the end of your thumb, thousands of stars hide."

They felt their mouths gaping just a little bit more. They would have assume she was crazy if not for the absolutely calm expression on her face. They were shinobi trained in assassinations, subterfuge, and deception. They were masters at their craft, honed by generations and generations of warfare and here this strange 'alien' was, talking to them about the galaxy as if she's explored it and they couldn't detect a single trace of lying.

"Though this is a battle, not an Astronomy lesson. Pardon me for my lapse of concentration. My people are studying this fight enthusiastically so please, let's continue."

With a brief **BRRM** sound, she disappeared in a pink light and instantly appeared before Madara with her spear already thrusting towards his chest. The movement was untraceable, like Minato's Hiraishin! Madara is too surprised to even dodge the sudden attack and the spear enters his stomach and exits the back with no resistance.

'Absolutely no resistance,' Sing thought. That was impossible on a rational level which must mean..she pulls her spear up through the man's head, still meeting no resistance and flesh. Spinning the spear like a windmill with blinding speeds, both spearhead and pike go right through him as if he wasn't even there. 'But my eyes see him. If it was transparency then I would still have killed him, but with my attacks doing nothing, it would mean he has somehow become intangible.'

Oh, she could easily hear DRGN SLYR squealing in excitement over their hive link. True, they've developed methods for crossing dimensions, but they have not even breached the science behind intangibility. It certainly opened up numerous new markets for both communal and military use. They would no longer be restricted to physical obstructions; enemy weapons would pass right through them and their ships.

Oh yes, she definitely made the right choice to come down to this planet herself. However, she had to hurry if she wanted to save this woman. Her and her people's creed demanded it of her.

She flashed away to a more comfortable distance and her spear disappeared before a brief light show revealed her personal energy cannon. It was about five feet long and more streamlined than the more angular predecessors that most of her people were still equipped with. It was predominately silver with magenta highlighted features.

"I wonder if that is true intangibility. Kinetic force is useless so lets try a more direct energy approach." While Sing would be defined as both a warrior and a life preserver (of those she cared about), let it never be said that she wasn't also a scientist at heart. Never in her long life has she had an opportunity for testing this specific ability so she would poke and prod this defense as much as she could within the time limit she had.

In a second, five balls of charged positronic energy flew from the muzzle of her cannon, ripping and even burning a path through the air and slamming through the man before he could comprehend what kind of weapon he was facing. Luckily, he still had his ability activated so he remained unharmed.

"So it would seem you are immune to energy weapons as well, yes?"

Slightly shaken by the dawning fact that this woman's abilities and technology certainly seemed far from this planet, he begrudgingly admitted that he was more relieved his Kamui ability worked as well as she was hoping, which also disturbed him a bit. It was obvious she was testing the limits to his defense and to be honest, he was hoping to learn his limits as well. There already wasn't any attack in the Elemental Nations that could harm him save for another attack that just happened to be linked with his Kamui, but there was only one person on this planet who was linked with it and he was completely unaware of the glaring advantage he had if they ever fought each other.

"It seems we both are excited to learn of the limits to my Kamui. You are an unknown variable that has not been factored before so this will be a learning experience for both of us," he admitted.

She smirked for some reason. "So, you are able to hear me? Being intangible, my kinetic and energy attacks have been passing right through you, so how are your ears able to receive and translate the sound waves of my voice? Shouldn't the waves pass right through them as well?"

Madara seemed stumped as well. He actually gave a shrug. "It never occurred to me. Like I said, you bring a new perspective to things here and it seems I was right. Your impressive observations have given me something to ponder over."

Sing looked towards Kushina and saw that she was off to the side. Good, she wouldn't be in the direction of her next attack. Making her gun vanish, she took a calm, deep breath. Wondering what she was about to do, Madara ready himself for anything that he could think of but what happened next was not one of those things. It almost looked like she was about to-

"**SIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG LLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

The loud vocals- melodious, beautiful vocals- were proceeded by an impossibly loud tearing, screeching sound that ruptured Madara's ear drums. His screams of pain were drowned out by the eruption of sound coming from this siren of doom. All around him, the earth and forests were being torn asunder by the invisible force. Thousands of tons of rock, earth, and wood were disintegrated in an instant. Entire square miles of land disappeared, enough to even break Kyuubi from his rage-induced hypnosis.

A brief flash of light and it was all over.

When sight returned, Sing noticed that she could still see Madara alive but not so well. He was groaning with hands cupped to his ears as blood poured from them. His eardrums were completely destroyed by the sonic attack. Stepping over to him, Sing formed her spear and sent it down to impale him but his entire body was sucked into some kind of warp in space.

**End battle music. Sorry if had to play it over a couple of times. I'm a bad judge at this.**

Tsking in annoyance, she noticed the pool of blood on the ground. Bending down, ignoring the chattering DRGN SLYR was making over the hive link, she wiped her entire hand in the puddles, covering it and then she brought it to her mouth. It wasn't a full Neblade but it would certainly be enough for some augmentation

Kushina had watched in amazement as this woman easily broke down Madara's seemingly perfect defense in three moves than forced him to retreat with the fourth move, one that was both surprising and terrifying. As far as she could see from her position, the land was decimated with a cone-shaped trench expanding for miles past where Madara had stood.

'Just what the hell is this woman alien?! Why is she scooping up some of Madara's blood on her hand? Why is she bringing it to her mouth? She isn't gonna do what I think she's gonna do, is she?' were some of the questions raging in Kushina's mind. Then she watched with morbid curiosity as the woman LICKED the blood clean from her hand. She did this until it was its original pristine self.

The woman did nothing for a few moments before hunching over a brief moment than was fine again.

A groan escaped Kushina again as her adrenaline from the fight was gone and she was feeling the pain of having given birth and a Kyuubi ripped out of her coming back to bite her. This groan got Sing's attention as the woman was fighting to stay alive to atleast see her baby again.

Both of their attention was briefly turned to the loud stomps of the Kyuubi as it finally lost interest in the village, the massive sonic attack from earlier getting its attention since it was powerful enough to break it out of Madara's mind control. Kushina felt even more dread now. This woman may have been able to defeat Madara, but she didn't have any Mangekyo Sharingan to control an enslaved Bijuu and she herself didn't have much left in the tank.

Surprisingly, the alien woman did not flinch in the face of the massive nine-tailed beast. Instead, she brought out a scythe, a large white scythe with a pink bladed edge though it looked more futuristic and mechanical in nature, as well as equipping her wings from before. Despite this, she made no move to attack as she and the large fox stared each other in the eyes.

"Kyuubi, has my victory over your slaver freed your mind?" she called out, surprising Kushina again that this woman who has never met the Kyuubi before would speak to it as a person would another. Sure, she spoke to the Kyuubi plenty of times but she swears if the thing had a gender, it would be a female because of its snark remarks and mood swings that seemingly synced with hers.

The Kyuubi flashed some wicked set of teeth before replying. "**So you are the one who severed the control over me? My thanks, Alien. Being forced to do anything under those sharingan eyes...grrrr, there has been no greater insult to me..save being sealed in that stubborn ass Uzumaki by your feet**."

"HEY!" She goes ignored.

"So the method Obito used to enslave you was from a pair of eyes capable of casting illusions and hypnosis. Interesting, I wonder why he didn't use them in our brief fight. Perhaps I just surprised him after finding a flaw in his Kamui defense," Sing mused with Kyuubi listening intently. However, the name she spoke got a yell from Kushina.

"Wait! What do you mean 'Obito?' I thought he was Madara."

Sing nodded in understanding. "That would be the expected response based on all the information he told us and his ability to control the Kyuubi, but my species has an ability called 'Neblade.' By consuming the flesh, or DNA more specifically, we can not only absorb their memories, but pick apart their genome and absorb any genetic traits they may have that we would find useful for our own bodies. The blood from his injury that I consumed showed me of his past, how he survived a cave-in after giving his team mate his left eye, then crawling out and being saved by some strange white humanoid called Zetsu. There he met the real Madara Uchiha, a very old man then but now dead, and it was the real Madara who convinced Obito to take up his name and carry out some 'Eye of the Moon' plan which involves using a group to help him gather the Bijuu and recreating the Juubi."

Her explanation was first met with awe, then as she continued it, Kushina felt tears fall upon her cheeks upon hearing the fate of her husband's formerly deceased student and how far he has now fallen.

'Obito-kun was such a sweet young boy and I just happened to mock him about losing his childhood crush to his best friend! Oh my God, no wonder he wanted to kill me!' she mentally wailed.

Kyuubi's reaction to the news was to let out a loud roar of rage. "**That foolish ningen! Neither has any idea of the apocalypse that would occur were the Juubi to be revived! It's a nearly unstoppable beast of infinite rage and destruction that lives to see all life on this planet extinguished. It very well nearly succeeded around a couple millennium ago but my father, if we were to be general, used the Rinnegan to defeat the beast and seal it within himself. Upon his death bed, he split the Juubi into nine beasts, with a 1-9 tails that signified their level of power-" **he waved his nine tails around for emphasis, "**and sealed the husk within a tomb of rock and sent it into the sky which we all know as the moon."**

Now not only was Kushina gaping at the story, but if Sing was to believe this beast, then this man had been capable of impossible feats with just these Rinnegan eyes. She looked back into the memories of Obito and saw a certain pair of ringed eyes within a man with crimson hair. Nagato was his name. He was part of a revolutionary group called 'Akatsuki.'

She relayed her information to the group, stunning both but for different reasons.

"NAGATO-CHAN HAS THE RINNEGAN!?"

"**A NINGEN HAS THE RINNEGAN!**?" Kushina and Kyuubi yelled respectively. The Bijuu and Sing looked at a hyperventilating Kushina. Seeing her already in so much pain, Sing mentally smacked herself for getting caught up in the moment and ordered over the hive link to have a medical crew brought down immediately.

**"You know the ningen?"** Kyuubi asked, well more like demanded to know.

Kushina glared at the beast. "His name is Nagato and he's my nephew, you overgrown, rabid plushie!"

Momentarily overtaken by the anger this nickname brought, Kyuubi sent a claw straight at Kushina. Sing moved to intercept but in an even faster instant, a blonde man appeared, grabbed Kushina, and disappeared to the other side of the Kyuubi. While that technique interested Sing, what caught her attention was not just the man and woman both having the same kind of ring on their left hands, signifying that he was most likely her mate, but he had a clothed bundle in his other arm. It wasn't until after he puts it on some kind of altar that he summoned out of nowhere that she noticed the look of dread on Kushina's face.

Now, normally she would leave them alone to do their personal arguments but decided to intervene because 1) Kushina was in need of medical attention which was only a minute away and 2) Whatever this man was doing, his some hand seals were something that neither Kushina or Kyuubi liked. She teleported over there and drew a white sword, aiming for a debilitating injury rather than killing the woman's mate but he finished the last seal and Sing's attack paused as a very cold feeling settled over the area. Now, she could survive in the vacuum of space so she knew what cold really was, but this wasn't like a physical cold. A common recurring memory she had from the billions she had Nebladed matched this with a feeling of dread.

While she certainly wasn't exuding it, it was more like something was trying to wash her body with it. Then, before their very eyes, an ethereal being of a ghastly appearance manifested behind Minato. He told Kushina sorry, that it was the only way to save Konoha and stop Kyuubi, Kushina called him an idiot before telling him that Kyuubi was controlled by a Sharingan but was freed from it. Minato only had enough time to widen his eyes at his mistake before the reaper's hand went through his chest and went to grab the Kyuubi. The beast went to stab the baby in retaliation.

Sing sighed. What the hell just happened? Nothing was going like she had planned all because of some blonde buffoon who seemed to have made some literal 'deal with the devil' as the Prehistoric Humans would say.

She quickly devised a plan and acted, teleporting between the offending hand of this ghost and the Kyuubi which seemed terrified of it. With a slash of her scythe, she knocked the hand back and pulled out her white cannon and fired several dozens shots into the specter. The being, surprised by her attack hitting his hand, merely waved it to deflect the energy bolts.

**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUMAN, FOR GETTING IN THE WAY OF ME FULFILLING MY CONTRACT?"** His black eyes narrowed into slits as he certainly sensed something off about this woman. She stood before him defiant and without any fear despite her having to know just who he was.

"I am Sing Love, Queen of the Tsvìets, a species whom has existed and traveled the stars among several galaxies for millions of years. I lead them now just as I led them in the beginning when we first traveled beyond our world. We travel the universe, documenting species and their memories alike. Who is this specter I defend the Kyuubi against?"

The three beings- Kushina, Kyuubi, and the specter- were nearly floored by the bold proclamation. How could they not when this woman was claiming to be older than their freaking planet, thus older than the Shinigami itself. It then hit the Shinigami why she felt different. It's because he couldn't feel her. She was there but not there. She had no chakra! And when he searched for her soul, he was shocked and speechless when he did not feel one set of memories, but billions of lives worth! She was like him in a way. While he consumed souls, she consumed memories to sustain herself. She was truly an interesting one.

**"I am Shinigami. The inhabitants of the planet have come to call me the 'Death God' since all souls upon death are taken by me to either be devoured until they serve their sentence and rejoin the reincarnation cycle, or they are sent into Kami's realm to a paradise in the afterlife. Each soul has a weight that I judge and where they go after death depends on that weight."**

Now Sing was surprised. Sure, she has heard of reincarnation and afterlife, after all, nearly every species believes in something of the sort. The Tsvìets use Neblade to preserve memories and in the case of those memories of Nebladed loved ones, way down the line they will eventually unconsciously coalesce into a newborn, creating something like a reincarnation, or perhaps an incarnation.

"I understand, Shinigami. We Tsvìets have something similar, though each and every one of us are capable of it. The memories we get from Neblading loved ones who are not long for the world are eventually passively reformed into a newborn many generations later, creating what we call 'transmigration.' You are a being I can understand and respect, however, I would like to know what you intend to do with the Kyuubi that I have taken under my protection."

Kyuubi was gaping, as funny as it was, at this woman talking with the Death God as if she was his equal. Then she goes and spouts about it being under her protection? It would've been insulted if it was anyone else and it wasn't aware of her plan. With her revealing about this Akatsuki, the Rinnegan, and this 'Eye of the Moon' plan, even it hated to admit that while its power was massive, the Rinnegan's numerous abilities were very much capable of subduing it. Don't even get it started on the damn Mangekyou.

"**I have been contracted to split the Kyuubi energy in half, sealing one half and the soul into the babe while the other gets sealed with Minato in my stomach. A contract is a contract."**

Sing thought for a moment, even as the beings' attentions were taken away by the arrival of an advanced shuttle made of glowing blue metals. The door opened and a squad of Tsvìets garbed with similar armor to Sing but in black colors and armed with black, less aesthetically pleasing energy cannons. They arrived and set up a perimeter around the clearing with an A.I. medic platform rushing to Kushina. It was startlingly human-like as a woman with pale, flawless skin with a light tone, blue eyes like gems, and long light-blue hair.

"Do not worry, Kushina Uzumaki. I am an Artificial Intelligence platform designated KOS-MOS with the role as a combat medic. I'm capable of any sort of on-field surgeries. I will do my best to aid you but your chances of survival are less than 3%."

That news didn't make Kushina happy at all, nor did it please Sing who was beating her mind up about getting caught up in her talks with Kyuubi.

**Begin music: Florian Bur - Life Goes On**

"D-dammit all!" she cried, tears trickling down her face. "Let me atleast hold my baby."

Sing didn't let any argue with the distraught mother as she walked over to the altar, making sure to step extra hard on Minato's crotch. Coming to the altar, she gently picked up the child, inwardly fawning as it makes a few agitated noises from being moved. He was a tiny thing with thin red hair and amethyst eyes and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek staring up at her with such innocence that she had never seen before. She felt her heart go out to the mother and this child, both victims of one man's petty vengeance.

Walking back to Kushina, she failed to notice the soft, sad smile on Kushina's face as she watched the emotions play across Sing's face. She knew that was definitely the look of a woman's who has never held a baby of her own; she would know, she had been one of those just an hour ago. She flinched as the anesthetics from KOS-MOS kicked in via a needle to her heart. Slowing the heart down would slow the blood loss. Unfortunately, KOS-MOS seemed doomed to fail as the damage to Kushina was more related to chakra then it was any physical injury she currently had, and the Tsvìets didn't know how to treat complete chakra exhaustion.

With one more smile to the baby, Sing laid him gently into Kushina's waiting arms. The baby noticed his mother and cried out in hunger. Figuring what he wanted, Kushina shed a bit more tears as this would be the first and last time she would nurse her son. With a tired effort, and seeing that she was among women (she didn't even know what to call the Death God or Kyuubi), she lowered the top of her hospital gown to reveal a pert teat on a well developed breast. Pressing Naruto's face to it, she guided him until he finally latched on and began sucking.

Softly cooing the baby, she held him with all the warmth and gentleness she could. She looked back up to Sing even as her vitals slowly faded, signaled by KOS-MOS who began working harder if that were already possible. She had already stitched the wound shut and was recreating Kushina's blood type to restore what was lost but even she knew it was a lost cause.

"Sing-sama," she addressed tiredly. Sing was a bit surprised by the honorific but honored none-the-less. "I want to thank you...for everything you did for me and Naruto...even though you didn't need to. I won't be able to hold and love my baby soon. I won't be able to nurse him, sing to him, burp him or change his diapers. I won't be there to see his first step, to hear his first words, to see him go to school and make lots of friends neither. I won't see him grow up into the wonderful man I know he will be, to have his first girlfriend, or be at his wedding or see my first grandbaby. There are so many memories that I will never be able to have with him."

Those words struck like an arrow into Sing's heart. They were the exact words that a specific mother had spoken to her, which she repeated to her people after the incident with the male child dying. Like long before, she felt some moisture in her eyes but held back any tears.

"I..huff...know I don't...huff...have any room to ask for this but...but could...could you please look after my baby boy?..huff.."

Sing was stunned and the look of sheer desperation for her child moved even the Kyuubi who had calmed down after the Shinigami's attempt to take its chakra was stopped.

"If...if there is anyone...who I know can..can protect him..it's you..If the Shinigami seals Kyuubi into him...and if people found out...they would take their grief and anger on the closest thing there is to the Bijuu...the life of a Jinchuuriki...'the power of human sacrifice'...is one of loneliness and hardship...to always fight for every bit of happiness...in one's life. The Kyuubi being..a being of hatred...specially towards us stupid humans...didn't make it easy for me..That man...he truly...hates Konoha..and this world..he will..no doubt come back sometime...to kill Naruto. If you...will do this..one favor...then please...take my baby. You can...Neblade me...so you can..someday...teach him about his clan...and his mother.."

The group, even Shinigami, was stunned by her words. She would do all this just so Naruto can live free from the life of hatred and pain all Jinchuuriki have lived. Sing felt she was looking at a true angel if one ever existed. Her words were not so different than those spoken to their children before by those who'd offered their bodies to be Nebladed to transfer memories, powers, and emotions.

With a graceful nod, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Kushina's head, bringing the dying woman into a soft, comforting embrace after she removed her armor, showing a proportional, but understandably large bosom. Kushina's head rested in the valley and felt a nice warmth despite the rest of her body going cold.

"Kushina Uzumaki, I will honor your request and raise your son as if he was my own. He will know the love of the Tsvìet people as friends and family. His life will be in my hands."

Kushina sobbed and hiccuped briefly before glancing down at her baby boy who was done eating and staring up at her and Sing with curious eyes. The amethyst and magenta pairs of eyes looked down on him with an untold amount of love. Sing helped Kushina bring Naruto up to her lips where the mother kissed her baby on the cheek before slowly lowering her arms back to her chest, her eyes never moving or blinking, never more.

**End Music**

Her death was confirmed by KOS-MOS who looked despondently at her failure. Sing gave her a comforting rub on the shoulder before taking Naruto from Kushina's arms and giving him for the A.I. to hold. She briefly explained to Kyuubi and Shinigami how Neblading works. They were a little green when she meant that one literally eats the other.

Ten minutes later, Sing wiped her mouth clean of the blood from her Neblading of Kushina while she instead buried Minato in an unmarked grave, both as a sign of a being a true ninja and because she was quite annoyed at him from several of the memories Kushina gave her. Taking the offered Naruto back into her arms, she held him against her chest as he slept, a tiny thing that could actually fit twice over into just one of her breasts. That's not even including how much they will increase when she finishes adjusting her body to nurse Naruto. Because of their long life spans, Tsvìets tend to spend 15-20 years simply nursing their babies so they needed larger breasts than usual.

With that matter done, she turned to both the Kyuubi and Shinigami. "You said you deal in contracts, Shinigami? Well, I have one I want to make and it will need Kyuubi's cooperation. Will you both hear me out? This will be a win-win-win for all of us."

Both beings nodded, Kyuubi taking a moment to send a wary glance at the thing that wants to eat it.

"Shinigami, instead of splitting Kyuubi's power, I would like for you to seal all of it together inside of Naruto in exchange for ten thousand souls. On my ship, 'Outer Heaven', we have a prison ship docked that we transport prisoners to, prisoners from both enemies of war and those who foolishly sought our destruction for their own goals. For each prisoner, we Neblade a part of them to determine what kind of person they are, like a screening process. Those who are criminals of the highest kind, enemies of life and freedom whose memories are so disgusting we dare not Neblade them entirely, we keep in Cocytus to later be fed to our war beasts. We have over 300,000 in hold right now."

If one could, they would see **7-7-7 JACKPOT** images going off in Shinigami's head. He readily agreed while before Kyuubi could argue its defense, Sing spoke to it.

"And Kyuubi! I understand you play an important role in this world, and you are indeed a magnificent creature, thus I would not ask this of you if you didn't get anything out of this. While I understand you hate being sealed in a human, I assume you would hate being sealed inside some husk to resurrect the Juubi even more." That shut it up.

"Not only that, but seeing as you are the strongest living being on this planet, I will assume that you have a lot of pride. This I can completely understand as I have been uncontested in combat for hundreds of millennia unless I spar with my entire honor guard at once. No doubt, you would hate a weak host to hold you, yes? What if I promise you that I will make Naruto, your host if you choose to accept, the most powerful being on this planet except for me, answerable only to me.

You would not be a power source, but a teacher whenever he visits you and I would have him see you as a friend and equal on all levels. You would be protected from the Akatsuki and should they or any being attempt to inflict harm, I will let you eat their souls with the help of Shinigami by paying 100 souls each time I summon him to allow you to feed. I know you hate humans, but to raise and nurse him, he can not stay as he is. I will prepare to clone my DNA inside of him to make him of my blood as well as Kushina's, to make him half meta-human and half-Tsvìet Royalty. He will stand against time and enemies like an immovable object, offering both open hand for friendship and pointed spear for enemies.

What's say you, Kyuubi?"

Both Kyuubi and Shinigami were flabbergasted at this golden opportunity. Kyuubi really didn't want to be sealed again, but considering the alternative *looks at Shinigami and receives a 'I fucking dare you to reject' look, there was really only one choice to make. Plus, it would still have its full power and be away from those damn sharingan eyes.

**"You've got yourself a deal, Sing-dono,"** both Kyuubi and Shinigami said.

Sing nodded, finally glad this crazy night was over with. Honestly, humans were some of the most unpredictable creatures in this damn universe, but because of two specific ones, she got pulled into this scenario making allies with a death god and an immortal creature of near limitless energy. And honestly, DRGN SLYR still hasn't stopped yapping about all of the data the scanners have picked up during the battle and this negotiation. That woman needs to get mated until she can't read her data. That would be good for her.

She and the guards watched with great interest as the Shinigami reached for the Kyuubi and pulled out an ethereal version of Kyuubi, shrunk it to about the size of a large horse and stuffed it into Naruto's belly where a complex seal appeared on his navel. Going through her memories from Kushina, she could tell this seal was more powerful and benefiting for Naruto in every way than the Shiki Fuuin (splitting the Kyuubi) and Eight Trigams-Sealing (sealing the Kyuubi) were. When the energy left the Kyuubi, the body turned to bones with most turning to dust. She made sure to order KOS-MOS to collect plenty of samples from the pile left over. Let it never be said that she didn't let any resource go to waste.

The Shinigami turned to her and she nodded. She brought out a screen that had an updated map of the region taken by her ship scanners. She picked a secluded region off the coast of an island country. It was a smaller island country that was once home to the Uzumaki clan and was practically deserted ever since. She made a hologram of the screen, showing the Shinigami a glowing marker on the Uzumaki island.

"The transfer of prisoners will take an hour at the most to organize. The Uzumaki homeland is a reasonably isolated area. My people will set up a small colony there and will serve as the site of all future priso- I mean 'soul' transactions we deal. The order has been sent and the captain of the prison ships will be there to meet you. She has blue eyes and hair, wears a white military uniform with black highlights, carries a large sword, and goes by the name S-DTH. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Shinigami."

She put her hand out and Shinigami let out a dark chuckle as he shook it. "**The pleasure's all mine, Sing Love. I look forward to future business with my new favorite partner."**

With that, Sing turned around and entered the shuttle, followed by her guard and KOS-MOS. As the shuttle took off, Shinigami couldn't help but let out a loud bellowing laugh. "**Things are going to be alot more interesting around here. Leave it to the Uzumaki clan for causing this. They're still giving me stomach aches from time to time."**

As he too disappeared, ninja from Konoha arrived on the scene hoping to see either signs of their hero who made the Kyuubi disappear but to their worry and confusion, no sign of them existed except for an unmarked grave that would later be identified as Minato Namikaze. Of course, the ten who arrived first would later be sworn into silence and the grave returned and left undisturbed. However, in the mean time, search parties would be sent out for both Kushina Uzumaki and the baby she was known to be carrying, having not found either's body in the burnt out remains of the secret house they built for the birth to take place.

Omake: Shinigami is in love

In a realm separating the shinobi world from them, Kami and Yami were both seated in their thrones having watched the night's events. It had been two hours since Shinigami left to retrieve his ten thousand souls from this woman named S-DTH, and they wondered if this Sing Love had kept her promise. As if hearing their thoughts, Shinigami warped into their realm. He ignored their questioning looks and walked to his own throne of bones. Standing in front of it, he slumped down, holding a hand to his chest, as if he were trying to grasp his heart.

"**Shinigami, what is the matter? You look like you've exhausted yourself,**" Kami asked worriedly.

Yami couldn't help but pitch in a quip. "_It looks like you nearly ate yourself into a coma, you piggy. Ten thousand souls fill you up?_"

Shinigami failed to respond for a few moments, worrying the two Goddesses until he finally spoke.

**"I went there to collect ten thousand souls, and in return S-DTH took my heart. Her soul is the coldest thing I have ever felt."**

Both women looked bewildered. This 'S-DTH' was so cruel she actually captured Shinigami's heart. Yami giggled.

"_I guess it's universal. The best way to a guy's heart is through his stomach_."

Kami couldn't help but wonder just what this woman was like.

(meanwhile)

Walking onto the bridge of the Hell-class prison ship 'Cocytus' that was making birth inside 'Outer Heaven', a stunningly beautiful woman with pale skin, ankle-length blue hair that was originally white, matching blue eyes she changed from red, wearing a military uniform shirt that accentuated her large breasts and showed her legs through her short skirt and thigh high heeled boots was chuckling from underneath her military cap. At her feet was a prisoner with a chain around his neck that was held by her left hand, who was reduced to cleaning the bottom of her boots with his tongue just to avoid her torture chamber.

"Fufufufu, meeting that being who has as big an appetite for damned souls as I did was exciting. Watching him devour ten thousand souls like he was at a buffet has awakened an old flame inside me. It's given me so many ideas for future torture sessions. fufufuffu. Hmm, I even hear the Queen is adopting a son into her blood. I wonder if she will let me rear him from time to time."

With a giggle, she glanced down at the man licking the dirt from her boots and grew bored of him quickly in light of her new interests. With a flick of her leg, she impaled his forehead with her heel. Seeing as he was done with his spasms, she went to go give birth to a few of her new inspirations since some 'space marines' were getting unruly.

End Chapter 1.

That's it for the first official chapter. How'd you all like it? It has shown that while Sing is absurdly intelligent and strong, she still has some faults, but she learns from her mistakes and won't repeat them In this chapter, the mistake was letting the scientist in her distract her from sending help for Kushina sooner. However, following Minato's foolish and rash actions, she was presented with another issue that she took advantage of when she saw the many opportunities it presented her.

As for why I made Minato a goof ball, I just felt like it. I don't like him in the canon, yet I can't find it in me to bash characters. Seriously, I have tried before, but it's very hard for me cuz it feels really unnatural. Perhaps I have the makings of a true writer in my heart but just need to iron out the wrinkles. Who knows?

On a final note, this will not be some time skip into the deep future. The majority of the first half of the story will be Naruto being raised by the Tsviets with some interaction in the shinobi world. He will have trouble making friends on the planet because his education with the Tsvìets will be more complicated and advanced, causing him to have some social stumbling blocks for kids his age.

Btw, free gift for whoever gets both identities for the crazy woman Sing was connected to, as well as who Shinigami fell in love with, to me first. This gift can be something put in the story as well but you have to send your answers to me through PMs. I'm not taking any chances for some critic to report my story for some lame charges.

To make sure you all review, I will invite a friend over to 'persuade' you all.

*Young man with an elegant and fancy white outfit with gold trimmings walks in and looks towards the viewers, his right eye shining with a glowing bird symbol.*

"**I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, ORDER YOU, ALL OF YOU, TO REVIEW THIS STORY!"**

Thanks, Lulu.


	3. A Long Overdue Justice

Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother

**Alrighty, my progress on this chapter was slowed a bit since for a whole day (my off day from work) I kept getting the 503 Service Unavailable message whenever I tried to get on my profile. I could still browse and read stories, but I could fave, follow, or review stories, couldn't post on forums, couldn't reply to PMs, nor even access my profile. Also, this chapter will be kinda slow, so please bear with it.**

**It sucked more than a grandma giving a gummi. hahahhahahaa ewwwww.**

**I'll admit, I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews despite having a good amount of favs and follows. While it's technically not alot, not as much as _Force Handler_ has, but this is still a relatively small and unassuming crossover pair so if you could spread the word, I'd appreciate it.**

**Warning: Warning when I said Kushina was a badass? Just because I killed her off, doesn't mean I truly killed her off. You will see bits and pieces of her character throughout the story.**

**Extra Warning: What I'm about to do in this chapter has never been done in a Naruto story before. In fact, the number of stories this has been done in that doesn't relate to the canon plotline of whatever respective franchise is probably zero. You will all seriously see the power that Sing Love commands at her fingertips. Literally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kishimoto or Huke's characters, nor any of the other races that are obviously not mine. I own maybe one or two because I made them. I do own the Tsviets, though the only thing I wouldn't own would be the names of certain noticeable characters of other franchises.**

**Note: Proofread again and edited on 3/14/2016**

* * *

Sing was for the first time in a long time completely stumped at what had occurred during her morning waking up. Honestly, she has never been so impulsive as to take the action that she did just because her little Naruto got upset. It made absolutely no sense. The absurdity grew leaps and bounds when she discovered it was caused by the drastically increased feelings she had for Naruto, which was also caused by the transference of latent feelings of protectiveness and love for Naruto from her Neblading of Kushina Uzumaki as well as annoyance at being woke up herself by the same enemy.

_'Truly, this Uzumaki stubbornness is a force of nature itself.' _

And now she was in a bad situation..well, bad for the inhabitants and all non-sentient life on the planet below her ship that was completely cased in night.

* * *

_flashback (Leaving the planet's atmosphere after getting Naruto)_

Having finally left the land of her new child, Sing was tuned to nothing but the soft murmurs of Naruto as he pawed at her chest simply feeling his new mother. The most important sense of an infant to nurture was the 'Touch' and she had no qualms with letting him explore and learn. She looked through any acquired memories she had of those with experience in child rearing and began taking as much knowledge as she could and creating a new 'file' for situations in raising Naruto.

She cooed at the baby small enough to fit in both palms of her hands. She noticed from Kushina's memories that Naruto was definitely smaller than average, perhaps about 4-5lbs, so he was a tiny thing compared to her. The other female guards aboard the shuttle knew not to crowd the child but even as professional as they were, they had some trouble not wanting to fawn over him. His little whiskered cheeks didn't help the situation either.

With their breeding cycles every one hundred years lasting for five years and the severe lack of males to properly tend to each and every female Tsvìet's needs, some of them went centuries without even holding a child despite their desire for one. For the sub-class Minors whose lifespans were a little over 1000 years, the majority of them would only have a single actual breeding in their life times. Some got lucky and got it within their first centuries while others wouldn't until their 500 year mark or older. It really put a lot of issues onto the Tsvìet race and since they were incompatible with any other races, they couldn't turn to males of another species.

Knowing how some of them were feeling, Sing offered to pass him around. KOS-MOS stood off to the side while constantly receiving updated scans on Naruto's health. She had failed to save his mother and she felt indebted to the woman to atleast make sure her son never got ill. Though she was technically an A.I. in a gynoid platform, she attained the understanding of all sorts of feelings millenniums ago and these feelings merely compelled her to do all she could and more for Naruto.

Her blue eyes, now shifted to red as signs of her bio scans working, followed Naruto's little body around as he went from one Tsvìet's arms to another, slowly making his way back to Sing. Each woman, a battle-hardened warrior, fell for his innocence at first glance, causing the medic A.I. to mentally giggle. The child was only a day old and already a lady pleaser. It made her think of how much worse it would get (or better if you asked a white-haired Sannin) when he would get the DNA infusion of from Sing, making him the first Royal male ever. Her scientist persona was also very excited to see the process work since while this process has happened before, it's never been from Sing herself and it has always been an exchange from a Tsvìet to another Tsvìet of different classes.

The last one it happened to was S-DTH has she was a Minor yet received a transfusion from her adopted mother who was one of the thirteen Royals.

Her attention shifted back to reality when Naruto ended up in Sing's arms again, the immortal leader being careful with her own strength to not crush her new soon-to-be blood son. Sing walked over to the plasma window that gave a view from the side of the shuttle.

"Take a look, little Naruto." She maneuvered the baby so he could see outside the panel. Before his uncomprehending eyes were millions of bright dots in the far off reaches of space, all different sizes and colors. Below them was the pale glow from the planet he was born on. Up here, one could not see the constant warfare and struggle the native people put themselves through, nor would he be able to comprehend any of this until many years later.

His little eyes were drawn to the moon, a massive rock that glowed white from the reflection of the sun. Its pale light reached out to him and he made gurgling noises as he watched it go by, reaching his little hands out to it. Sing thought the gesture was cute and let him reach out until it disappeared from view. Walking her way up to the cockpit of the shuttle despite the curious glances sent to her from KOS-MOS and the guards, she entered the cockpit that have a screen of plasma to give them a clear view of the space before them.

"Little Naruto, welcome to your new home where many more of your future family awaits," Sing said in a happy voice.

At a few hundred miles away, the area in front of them began moving. It started with one speck before multiplying to a couple more. While eyes couldn't see them in detail at this distance, when they arrived closer, the specks were actually light-bending panels of pure energy. They flashed for a few moments before fading away in time for the shuttle to pass through before reactivating, showing that they were transparent for those inside to see outside. The inside was a different story though that had even baby Naruto's eyes widen in wonder.

Before him were a cacophony of lights from a spaceship bigger than he could comprehend. It sheer size was larger than that of the moon they had passed. The ship itself was made of metals that when altogether glowed predominantly white with waves of red, blue, silver and gold, the actual aura of the ship extending hundreds of miles beyond the exterior of the ship itself. From here or far away, it would look as if the ship was made out of crystals that simply reflected a massive light shining from within its body.

At 4,600 miles long, the ship had a large main body at 598 miles in height and 424 miles in width, though it seemed much larger from the front as behind it were a set of twelve massive wings shaped like those of a dragonfly's positioned in three rows of two with each row equal distance around the ship, each spreading to a length of 1,506 miles. In front of the main body section were what seemed like three massive tendrils coiling around each other like a length of rope with their flattened ends (the end of the cannon) coming together in the shape of a large 'Y' with a massive tunnel at the intersection. This 3,000 miles of ship served the single purpose of ending any threat that showed itself to the Tsvìets.

The shuttle approached the planet sized ship on a steady course as it was soon joined by an escort of six ships of different design, these being fighter craft about twice as big as the smaller shuttle.

Sing looked down at Naruto and smiled at his awed expression. Lifting him up to her face, his eyes retrained back on her and once he saw her smile, he giggled and waved his small hands for her.

"You certainly are a strong baby for being only a day old, Naruto. You will make an excellent Tsvìet if you're anything like your mother, though I do hope you don't develop the same ramen addiction Kushina did. You should go to sleep now, young one. You will get the chance to explore your new home later."

As if understanding her, he gave a timely grunt.  
"Perhaps a song will put his mind to rest, my Queen," the copilot of the shuttle suggested. She knew that grunt well since she had to raise a child a century ago and learned much in that time.

"I will take your word for it, MLRO," Sing complied, easily calling the pilot by name since she was connected to all and knew all their names via their hive link. "How about a lullaby, little one? Do you want to hear mommy sing for you while we make our way to the ship?"

A quiet look was all she got, making her pout a bit since she was hoping for another cute response. "I just assume you're waiting on me then." The pilots hear this and giggle. Sing positioned Naruto against her very large (by his standards) chest and laid his head to rest on her. She looked through her memories of Nebladed victims and chose a song that seemed to fit almost perfectly with Naruto's circumstances tonight. Taking a deep breath, a soft wind-like note passed through her lips, tickling the ears of those on board like a cool breeze.

**Play Music: Aoife Ni Fhearraigh - 'The Best Is Yet To Come.' (I do not own this beautiful piece of literature)**

The soft note soon began to climb in pitch. What seemed like the whistle a fast wind would make soon tapered off into more soft low notes unceasing as Sing never seemed to stop. Soon, other sounds of different tones and pitches joined in with the first, creating an orchestra of what a human would associate with an ocarina and a set of recorders. What would stun most species is it all seemed to be coming from Sing herself. If one was to look in her throat, they would see not just a small section of her muscles moving, but the entire throat area moving and vibrating in various places as each produced a different sound.

Naruto quickly found his eyes closing and within seconds his soft breaths could be felt on her chest but Sing continued, not actually singing lyrics along with the added back sounds.

**"An cuimhin leat an gra**

**Cra croi an ghra**  
**Nil anois ach ceol na h-oiche**  
**Taim siorai i ngra**  
**Leannain le smal**  
**Leannain le smal**

**Lig leis agus beidh leat**  
**Lig leis agus beidh gra**

**Cuimhne leat an t-am**  
**Nuair a bhi tu sasta**

**An cuimhne leat an t-am**  
**Nuair a bhi tu ag gaire**  
**Ta an saol iontach**  
**ma chreideann tu ann**

**Tug aghaidh ar an saoi**  
**is sonas siorai inar measc**  
**Ceard a tharla do na**  
**laethanta sin**  
**Ceard a tharla do na**  
**h-oicheanta sin**

**An cuimhin leat an t-am**  
**Nuair a bhi tu faoi bhron**  
**An cuimhin leat an t-am**  
**Go siorai sileadh na ndeaor**

**An ormsa na orainne a bhi**  
**an locht**  
**Ag mothu cailite s'ar fan**  
**Cen fath an t-achrann is**  
**sileadh na ndeor**  
**Ta ailleacht sa saol**  
**Ma chuardaionn tu e**  
**Ta gliondar sa saol**

**Cuardaimis e..."**

She finally ends the song and glances down to see Naruto fast asleep. She felt a swelling emotion within her chest at the sight and went back to the shuttle's hold to await their landing in 'Outer Heaven.'

It didn't take long for the shuttle to be directed to the personal hangar of the queen and she wasted no time lollygagging about. With her shuttle's guard detail relieved, she stepped off the ramp by herself into a large hangar about three hundred yards in width and height. She planned to make her way quickly to the lab where she had ordered everything needed for the medical procedure to be readied upon her arrival, knowing the Naruto might be woken up by the noise of the hangar crew going about their daily maintenance routines. It wasn't as loud as she expected it to be when those inside took notice and briefly stopped their work.

Nothing needed to have immediate or constant attention in the facility so as per their crew chief's orders, once the queen arrived with her new child, they were to stop and remain silent in respect. Sing was pleased greatly by this and made sure to give them a smile and nod as her thanks. There in front of her waiting for them was her head scientist whose intellect was second only to hers.

She was a beautiful gothic woman of a tall nature wearing a form fitting, long sleeved, black robe that hugged her body and split apart at the legs, also showing that she wore matching black leggings and boots. Her rank of authority was denoted by the two black and white striped ribbons tied to her biceps and fell freely. Her black hime-style hair fell to her back and framed her face, showing a pale, flawless face with golden eyes that held much excitement.

"DRGN SLYR (Dragon Slayer), we will begin as soon as possible. I do not intend to keep little Naruto waiting if he was to wake up," Sing ordered in a business manner.

The scientist curtsied and followed by the Queen's side unlike many that would follow a step behind her. This showed just how much influence DRGN SLYR has and how close the two leaders were. Now side by side, she proved to be a full head shorter than Sing, so that put her at about 6'9. She walked with a noble gait but Sing could easily see some excitement in her body.

"The machine is ready, my Queen. Soon, little Naruto will be your son in blood as well as heart," she replied in a happy tone. Anything that involved science and biology was her forte and she always relished the chance to do something new. "I would like to say that until I'm actually able to study his Uzumaki blood, I can only give a rough estimate as to his chances of successfully adapting his DNA to yours. It certainly helps that he's just born a little over an hour ago. Normally, I would prefer the recipient to be a fetus to avoid an imbalance in his hormones and chromosomes, so this will certainly push our skills past the standard safety parameters. Taking a guess, I will give him a 4% survival rate."

Sing took this all in stride, her confidence in Naruto pulling through shown in how relax her body seemed. "I have Nebladed his mother and know all about the Uzumaki's blood. Their clan, before their downfall twenty-five years ago, were famous and infamous across their continent for their longevity, capable of surviving normally fatal wounds, regenerating minor wounds within minutes, living twice as long as the average person, and having naturally enormous chakra reserves that were much denser as well. There were several unique abilities spread out in this clan, such as sensing and pinpointing chakra signatures of other people miles away, consuming one's own blood to rapidly regenerate from fatal wounds, or materializing their chakra to make weapons. Kushina herself was capable of creating miles of chains from her back that could hold down any of the Bijuu."

Sing decided to stop there upon seeing DRGN SLYR looking at Naruto like a snack, not to mention her breathing rate was increasing.

_'That woman seriously needs to get laid.'_

"Therefore, I have the utmost confidence in Naruto's ability to survive. Given both his infancy and the potential within his bloodlines, I deduce that his chances are up to 58%"

Walking to the end of the hangar finally, they stepped to a "doorway" that seemed to be made of light and one couldn't see the other side. Both women thought of the destination they wanted to go to before stepping into it. Their travel was instantaneous as the foot they used to step into the first door came out the target door without breaking stride. The new room they were in looked like the generic laboratory but with a soft amber color theme instead of stark white.

Beds lined the walls of the octagon-shaped, hundreds of them on this floor, though there were twenty more levels above them. Each bed sat on a track system where one bed with a sedated occupant was hauled into a capsule behind her where it quickly filled with a green liquid. Closer inspection showed several wounds on her body healing visibly fast.

Sing and DRGN SLYR entered an elevator in the middle of the room that swiftly took them to the twentieth floor. This one was similar in layout with an oval ceiling. On the side, connecting from the floor to the ceiling were four capsules with an armored shell over them. One of them was open, the one Sing walked to while DRGN SLYR moved up some steps across the room to a dais where several control monitors were.

"Just place him on the gel bed and leave everything to the machines, Sing," DRGN ordered. "I will be using the most recent storage of your blood. I will also have to put a genetic lock on all but a few of the Nebladed DNA strains within your blood. His chances are already slim enough with just yours. Any more than four additional ones will be too much for him to access until his body matures more. Which ones would you like to give him access to?"

Sing thought for a moment before replying, "Wraith, from planet Shear. The Echidna from planet Sipholi. Ceph Warrior-caste from M33, Triangulum system. Isolate the Uzumaki from Kushina Uzumaki and focus on that portion. Leave out that bothersome male's genes."

A chuckle with a hint of madness left the scientist's mouth as she made the proper adjustments. A few seconds of typing and she declared the procedure was ready. Looking inside the tube through a small panel of glass in the shell, Sing saw Naruto had woken up and was crying out for her. The disparity the babe felt hurt her but she knew this wouldn't take long and then he would be able to spend all the time with his new mother that he wanted.

The capsule quickly filled with an amber liquid while quickly entering through Naruto's nostrils and mouth. His cries were drowned instantly, his body spasming a few times before the oxygen-filled liquid began substituting for the lack of air. Seconds later, a purple cloud of color entered the capsule from the top- her blood. The cloud diffused into the amber liquid, slightly changing the color. The real noticeable difference was Naruto jerking, though this wasn't really him that was jerking but her blood changing his body.

"Process is at 15% and increasing at a steady pace," DRGN SLYR called. A holoscreen in front of her face showed several scans of Naruto's body, ranging from nervous system to skeletal system.

A part of Sing was extremely concerned for Naruto, an act that would seem much out-of-character for her, though she really had to give Kushina credit. Even when Nebladed, the woman wouldn't leave her child as her emotions and memories tried to translate themselves on to Sing's expression. Putting down her sense of worry, Sing continued to watch the transformation and subsequent birth of her very own son.

"Process is at 65% His skeletal system has finished its adjustments. Now the hard part begins. This will either kill him or make him beyond what he originally was."

Yes, now they just had to allow the actual body to accept the new cells instead of rejecting it. Normally, the chances of that are nil, despite the young age but this is HER blood they're using. She's consumed and successfully adapted the cells of hundreds of species spanning billions of lives and not once has she ever had a rejection. Their hope is for her DNA consuming a portion of his, making new ones for him which will, in essence, Neblade the rest of her DNA within him, and let his new cells Neblade his remaining human DNA before finally completing the genetic experiment.

"Process at 83% As expected, his body is showing signs of rejecting your blood. 98% chance of the process killing him within the next minute if improvements in conditions aren't shown."

The fact DRGN SLYR could say that with an aloof tone proved why she was best for her position of authority. Millions of other Tsvìets would have already sought to strangle the mad scientist if they'd heard her. For these kinds of procedures and the thousands more experiments that were conducted in the labs, a woman like DRGN SLYR was needed to use the given resources to their fullest extent.

Sing could now see the obvious changes Naruto's body bore, such as growing atleast five more pounds from just a visual perspective, his size now being atleast 50% larger than before, and the tell-tale physiology of a Tsvìet's feelers- for an infant like Naruto, they were just stubby tentacles of nerves in three rows of four along the middle of his upper-back about three inches in length and covered in a soft gel-like skin. As he matures, they would be several feet long and protected by hard, flexible chitinous plates.

"His body's new DNA is now Neblading the old and reproducing at an accelerated rate. Process is at 98% His Uzumaki blood and even the Kyuubi helped him adapt to the changes. Process is now 100% complete. Draining ambient fluids."

It was a great relief for Sing as she listened to her XO continue listing the status of all of Naruto's systems as in optimal condition. The amber fluid was drained from the capsule quickly, allowing her to see the full changes of Naruto when the armored shell lifted, followed by the capsule.

"Congratulations on your new child, Sing."

He was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. His skin texture was a bit bulkier than human babies, showing numerous areas where he will grow the Tsvìet skin plates as he matures. Speaking of skin, his pink body was now a pale shade of white. His eyes were closed but she knew he'd have her crimson eyes and his red hair was now highlighted with specks of white that would surely spread as he grew older.

"**WAAAAHHHH!"**

"I believe he wants his mother now. Be sure not to tell him I basically almost killed him when he's grown enough to know about these circumstances. I wouldn't want my little nephew to be afraid of me," the scientist said, her expression changing from amusement to flustered and then to ridiculousness as she made funny faces at the baby in her friend's arms.

"That will not be necessary for atleast twenty years. While he will surely mature a bit faster than natural born Tsvìets, you'll have plenty of time to coddle and imprint on him before he even wonders about the time he was born," she reassured as DRGN SLYR was softly running a finger along his cheeks.

Sing lifted Naruto up onto her chest. She would definitely need to get her own body readjusted so she can start producing milk for him. Until then, she will have to use a wet nurse to feed him for the next day or so while her body changes. As Naruto was lolling off to sleep on her breast, DRGN SLYR was now running a smooth finger across the stubs of feelers on his back with a doctor's eye.

"His feelers are very well developed for a newborn. My scans predict a very healthy growth rate as long as he's properly nourished and trained in his infancy and adolescent years. He'll probably be around eight feet or so given that it's the norm for Tsvìet males, though since we've never had a male of Royal blood before, who knows what will happen."

"Well I am in no rush for him to grow up. I'm several million years old and have never interacted with a child this much. I have a lot of child rearing to make up for."

DRGN SLYR giggled conspiratorially which was always a cause for worry in Sing's case. "Wait until he gets older and you start taking him on play dates with the other kids. He's going to have so many admirers." Somewhere deep in Sing's psyche, she felt a stirring of dread though it was just a sapling compared to the tree that it will become in a few decades. "Imagine when he gets in his adolescent years and the kids start noticing genders," DRGN SLYR continued with a chuckle fit for a certain Fallen Angel/Reincarnated Devil high school sadist. "With him being the only male Royal, you'll have to probably sanction off an area to build him his own fortress to keep the girls out, fufufufu."

Despite the growing disparity on Sing's face, she continued on listing off numerous scenarios that Sing was already making protocols and emergency procedures for for when the time came for her son to hit puberty.

"And that doesn't even include the millions of adult females who will try to arrange a mating period when our next cycle comes around and he matures enough."

SNAP

DRGN SLYR wondered what that sound was, having no idea it was actually Sing's patience for her friend's antics. With a glowing light, she brings out her White Scythe and swings to whack DRGN SLYR upside the head with it. Just as fast and in a amber light, DRGN SLYR brings out a massive, bronze-colored claymore sword with a chain snaking around and through the blade in several areas to block the blow. Even though she was mainly a scientist, she wasn't the 2nd-in-command of the Tsvìet people because of just her brains.

Though her power was nowhere near Sing's, the Queen still held back enough that when DRGN SLYR guarded the strike, a gust of pressurized wind wracked the lab, throwing both women's hair into a frenzy for several seconds.

No other moves were made except for when Naruto started whimpering from the noise disturbance in his sleep. Both women glanced at the child for a moment before coming to a decision.

"We'll pick this up later. Right now I need to take Naruto to bed and arrange for a nursing mother to feed him until my adjustment is complete. Please don't bother me with your eccentricities unless it's important, DRGN SLYR."

DRGN SLYR got the subtle tone in her voice and bowed her head. "Of course, Sing. Here, take three of these before you go to sleep." She hands over three pills the size of a human's pinky. "They are a metoclopramide to stimulate lactation. It will speed up your body's natural adjustment to motherhood by a few days. You'll be ready by the end of the next awake cycle."

The queen gratefully accepted them.

Sing makes her way with Naruto back to the teleportation door at the first floor of the hospital. Stepping into it, she thought of her bed chambers. An automatic security scan of her voice and brainwaves confirmed her identity and she was soon at her destination. Her room was very humble considering her position of authority. It was only about forty feet (length) by sixty feet (width) by thirty feet (height). The room's floor, walls, and ceiling were made of a wood native to the Path of Beasts- the colony planet where they first met the Wyrms.

The room itself was naturally dimmed with a dome section in the middle of the ceiling that raised out and gave one a clear view of space through the transparent, energy-made view panels. Her bed was directly underneath it, raised on a dais, and was one of her guilty pleasures. A large ten by thirteen foot bed made of memory gel that conformed to one's body shape without sinking too much. The technology behind it was hundreds of thousands of years behind more modern conveniences but it obviously made a lasting impression on the queen of the Tsvìets.

She dismissed her armor and clothes, baring her nakedness and also revealing along her back numerous coiled up feelers like Naruto will eventually have that fall loose from their cramped positions to reach to her lower back though ones higher up on her back stick out a bit before falling. Unlike Naruto's, these are not only longer, but covered in white chitinous armor with a glowing cerulean elongated orb on the end of them.

Sing sighed in relief and made her way to her bed. She pulled back a silk blanket of the purest crimson and laid herself on the crimson sheets and pillow. Naruto-HER ACTUAL BABY- made a few noises but was soon breathing peacefully again. Covering them up, Sing used her mental control over the ship to isolate her room from any interference. Finally, Sing closed her eyes after the long awake cycle (day) and fell asleep with dreams of motherhood dominating the usual memories of her conquests.

* * *

Sleep ended all too soon for the queen. Sing did NOT want to wake up. Normally, she would have just ignored this and continued to sleep with her baby but of all her luck, the blasted sun was peeking through the ceiling's view ports and shining right on her face.

'Ugh, blasted sun.'

It continued to shine its rays on her as if to mock her attempts. Why should it be worried? It has done this for millions of years to millions of inhabitants on the local planet since the dawn of their time. All have cursed its existence at some point, shouting empty promises and threats of annihilating the giant ball of plasma and fire. It was when it shone its rays further into the room of Sing that destiny would forever be changed.

"**WAAAHHHHGGHHHH!" **

**Begin epic music: Europe - The Final Countdown (Instrumental version)**

That was the wail of Naruto, the newly made son of the Queen of Tsvìets, one of if not the most powerful and influential people in the universe who commands the largest ship ever built in the history of sentient species. The Forerunners' HALO rings don't count since they were technically facilities, same goes for their Ark.

Anyway, Sing has just been made a mother for the first time in her multi-million year lifespan and if that wasn't enough, the baby she had just made hers by blood was originally the son of UZUMAKI KUSHINA whom Sing Nebladed the day before.

And the sun just made him cry with its rays of light.

Sing, not yet entirely aware of the emotions given to her by the very stubborn Uzumaki Kushina, would not tolerate this.

The sun would finally rue the cycle it woke up her baby in such a mean manner.

With a protective and vindictive instinct not ever felt before, Sing unconsciously took her mental command over the ship Outer Heaven. To the surprise and wonderment of the crew on the ship's bridge, the 4,680 mile long ship began readjusting itself, aligning the point of the 3,000 mile long cannon with the source of all life giving solar energy within the system- the Sun.

The thoughts of the crew begin to get out of control with 60% of the ship's reactor output began funneling along the coils (the three tentacle limbs wrapped along the cannon) of the main gun. All thoughts of stopping this impending apocalyptic decision was silenced when the still irate and vengeful Sing seemingly possessed by the emotions of Kushina Uzumaki sent her feelings through the hive mind. In mere moments, everyone on the bridge felt the impending actions were justified.

The reactor of the ship was powered by an artificial quasar which are said to be unmatched in energy production save for a super-massive black hole or a supernova. The energy to fully power the 'Grateful Sun Ray' (G.S.R.) cannon took merely a minute of rushing the energy to it, but even this would not be enough for Sing. She routed more power to the cannon, causing the screen that scanned the energy level to crack as it went from a green 100% to a blinking red 320% To keep the ship from imploding from the massive surge of energy, the massive wings on the back of the ship begin venting out the excess, emitting a golden orange aura around the ship.

Within minutes, the ship became a beacon of energy that, with the right equipment for some species, was felt across this new galaxy.

(Kami's realm)

The trio of god/goddesses were alarmed when they themselves felt the _ungodly_ amount of energy gathering just past the Juubi's prison (the moon). They couldn't see anything there when they looked with normal vision, but being gods, they were able to see the flow of energy as well. What they saw was strange as it was a massive 'egg' (since the energy shield around Outer Heaven was shaped like an egg lying on its side) that had energy pouring out of it like a faucet.

If only they knew that this energy they felt was the excess being vented from the wings.

(Back to our realm)

For those who weren't as influenced by Sing's emotional surge over the hive mind, those like S-DTH and DRGN SLYR, they could only watch with sadistic glee and visible humor respectively as their leader was about to commit the most heinous act of galactic terrorism they'd ever seen given the reason behind it.

"Perhaps we should lock Sing's ability to mentally control Outer Heaven's weapon systems until she regains control over her new emotions," DRGN SLYR thought with a sweat drop as the power levels radiating from the Grateful Sun Ray were higher than they've ever been tested at.

In another part of the ship, S-DTH was thinking something differently.

"Perhaps Sing should have kids more often if this is how she'll react to her child crying. And not to mention she's committing planetary genocide! hehehehehehh"

**Play epic music: Evangelion 2.0 - Fate**

An aura of white energy is seen coalescing and swirling around the base of the cannon. Superluminal infrared targeting lasers from each of the three protrusions on the end of the barrel shoot out across the reaches of space and impact against the surface of the sun in seconds. The triangulated coordinates are transferred immediately to the targeting computers for the G.S.R. cannon.

With not even a flinch in emotions other than glee on Sing's face, she gives one last mental statement to the current bane of Naruto's existence.

'This is for all of the people whose sleep you have terrorized. This time, you just fucked with the wrong mother's baby, 'ttebane!'

"Fire."

The energy barrier around the ship collapses in preparation for the impending cataclysmic weapon. For a brief glimpse, the inhabitants on the dark side of the planet are blinded by a light brighter than the sun and those on the day side are shocked by the appearance of a second sun. The three deities are also briefly blinded when the barrier drops and a light as bright as a solar flare illuminates space.

The glowing stockpile of energy at the base of the cannon is flung through the barrel at accelerated speeds thanks to the three coils around the barrel itself. It moves so fast that the swirling energy is pulled through the base as if chasing after the bullet due to the vacuum left in its presence. The energy shell explodes from the muzzle with the aura chasing after it making it seem like a beam of light was shot instead.

The shell travels at 138% the speed of light, bypassing planetoids, ripping a tunnel of destruction through an asteroid belt, and heads right into a gas giant. The planet was about five times the size of Naruto's home planet yet it stood no chance as the shell containing a sun's worth of condensed energy ripped through its gravitational field, the atmosphere which was ignited, and plows through the core of the gas giant and out the other side leaving behind a massive explosion all in less than a second. In another second, it finally reaches the sun.

The intense heat and gravity does nothing to slow down the shell. It slams through the corona of the sun, dispersing the ocean-like atmosphere of flames and connects with the chromosphere. The kinetic yield can not be calculated by most of the universe's space faring species, but the impact forces a depression about 10,000 miles wide and 40,000 miles deep. The result from the depression quickly refilling causes a tower of fire to explode hundreds of thousands of miles high. An example on a smaller scale would be like dropping a rock into a source of water. The water is forced away, but the speed of it as it reforms causes water to shoot up.

The shell didn't stop at the Chromosphere as it continued tearing a hole through the Photosphere and and the surface of the inner levels- the Subsurface flows. Most shells of material or energy would've dissipated by now but the G.S.R. was only slowed a little. Contrary to most types of ballistics, the G.S.R. was _building_ energy and _increasing_ in density rather than the opposite the further it traveled. The extreme distance only served to help it fulfill its original purpose.

The energy shell dug further into the sun, fighting against the intense level of gravity and heat that was forced upon it but it would not be stopped. The thick, yellow Inner layer of the Internal structure didn't stop it and it continued into the Radiative zone that was a mixed number of layers of red and orange. Eventually it broke through and hit a large layer of yellow before meeting blue, green, than blue again.

The gravity and heat of the Convection zone was the greatest the sun could throw against it. It ultimately failed. In all of two seconds, the shell finally reached the core before something unexpected happened. The shell was already so utterly condensed of energy that a simple teaspoon of it would have weighed thousands of tons. Being at the center of the sun, the mass finally grew too great for the shell to hold and it collapsed upon itself.

Time for a quick lesson.

Stars are held in perfect balance by two opposing forces. There's the inward pressure of gravity, attempting to collapse the star, counteracted by the outward pressure of the emitted radiation. At the core, millions of tonnes of hydrogen are being converted into helium every second, releasing gamma radiation. This fusion process is an exothermic reaction, meaning it releases more energy than it requires.

As the star consumes the last of its hydrogen, it switches to the stockpiles of helium that it has built up. After it runs out of helium, it switches to carbon, and then oxygen.

Since the star continues to pump out radiation, it balances out the gravitational forces trying to compress it.

Stars with the mass of our Sun pretty much stop there. Not massive enough to continue the fusion reaction, beyond oxygen, they become a white dwarf and cool down.

But for stars with about 5 times the mass of our Sun, like this sun, the fusion process continues further up the periodic table to silicon, aluminum, potassium, and so on, all the way to iron.

No energy can be produced by fusing iron atoms together. It's the stellar equivalent of ash. And so, in a fraction of a second, the radiation from the star turns off. Without that outward pressure from the radiation, gravity wins out and the star implodes. An entire star's mass collapses down into a smaller and smaller volume of space.

The velocity you would need to escape from the star goes up until not even light is going fast enough to escape.

And this is how you form a black hole.

Or the main, NATURAL way.

However, in this case, the shell fired by the G.S.R. already had such an intense amount of mass which only increased the further it traveled by some unknown means. Perhaps to help it travel faster and further, the shell would compress itself more and more to decrease its size, thus decreasing the amount of energy needed to move, namely the trail of energy that was 'following' it but was actually pushing it. This is a perfected science that is honestly beyond the real comprehension of any species alive since the Tsvìets created the philosophy of the weapon and built upon it for millions of years.

Anyway, to give it the most bang for its buck, the shell was designed to be at the absolute limit of its density. It would be like getting hit by an incompressible object at a quarter over the speed of light. The kinetic yield of such an impact would be planet destroying even it the shell would, and it WOULD, rip into one side of a planet and out the other.

It has never been fired into a sun though. The increase of gravity upon the shell caused it to compress itself beyond its normal limits. When this happened, it collapsed upon itself, thus creating a man-made singularity, aka a black hole.

The black hole was the size of the country of Japan at first though in several minutes it grew to the size of Earth. The Convection zone of the sun is soon swallowed and the Radiative zone was quickly being consumed next.

The inhabitants of the only habitable planet in the system first noticed a black dot upon the sun, like an eclipse which couldn't be right since they could see the moon in the sky. However, even they began to fear as the dot began growing larger and larger until it seemed like a full solar eclipse was occurring. Then, nothing. Darkness.

With no sun, there was no light for day and no light to reflect off the moon to give it its usual shine in the night.

**End Music **

The bridge was silent as they watched the destruction of the sun. They soon began work at a frenzied pace. In a natural order, a sun of this size would create either a black hole or a neutron star, both not very good for the planet below them, though since this was NOT natural, they now had a rogue black hole in system. Now they had to run damage control and figure out a way of saving an entire garden world and its pre-industrial age species. This would also mean that they'd have to inevitably reveal their full existence to the meta-humans.

DRGN SLYR sighed and wondered what stunt her queen would pull to fix this mess. Though, that's not to say she would ever let the normally untouchable woman live this down. She also needed to make a point of setting up numerous protocols in the case another Uzumaki is ever Nebladed. She could only imagine how the normally aloof queen would react when she realizes what she did.

* * *

It was only after the infuriating sun was finally vanquished once and for all that Sing allowed herself to sleep again. It's not like she cared about the world below, as long as her Naruto was happy.

_(End flashback)_

Sing rubbed her temples as she took note of the black hole that was moving ever so closely towards them. She had woken up, gotten BGS (Black Gold Saw) to nurse Naruto_, _gotten something to eat herself, then finally took note of the giant black hole within the system that she KNEW wasn't there when they first arrived.

"So I really caused this because the sun woke Naruto up?" she asked aloud, but everyone knew it was rhetorical. She sighed again while DRGN SLYR was having a good time enjoying her friend's embarrassment that was kept hidden pretty well.

Inside the seal, after hearing the explanation of just what its host's new mother did, Kyuubi couldn't help but face palm itself with its nine tails.

_'Why am I not surprised Kushina is behind this? Those damn Uzumaki women are more stubborn than anything I know of. I can only imagine how the other Bijuu are reacting to the disappearance of the sun. Chomei and Matatabi will be freaking the hell out.'_

Sing is silent for a few moments before reasserting a dominating aura over the hive link. "Bridge, stopping that black hole will be impossible in the time frame we have to save the planet and its inhabitants. Thus, we will move the planet to a different solar system with a similar sun."

"A Ceph wormhole than? (For humans, this would be called an Einstein-Rosen bridge)" DRGN SLYR asks?

Sing nodded while absently rubbing a sleeping Naruto lying on her breast. "Exactly. Begin preparations to transport a class 2-sized planet and a class A moon. Normally, I would simply leave the moon considering what's imprisoned in it but without it, the tides for the planet will be in flux. Not only that, but without that moon, the planet's rotation on its axis will be different, and I don't even want to think of all the things we'll need to do to fix the mess caused by _that_."

"Very well, my Queen. The Ceph wormhole will be ready in thirty minutes." DRGN SLYR looked at her queen and sweatdropped as her full attention was to a sleeping Naruto who was making gurgling noises in his sleep.

'I'm glad she never had a child when we were in a time of war..' DRGN SLYR didn't even want to think of the complications that would have caused.

(Kami's realm)

The three deity's were slouching on their thrones, bottles of liquor in their hands and dozens of empty bottles lying around on the floor. Shinigami actually seemed to be in a good mood, same as Yami, but Kami looked like a train wreck. Her once beautiful gold hair was disheveled, she had bags under her eyes, said eyes were red and puffy, and she smelled like she hasn't bathed in centuries.

All of this over the course of eight hours.

"Allllll offvvfhhee.. mmaaa wwwoooOOOrkk...rrrroooooooouuinned! Wahgaghaghah!" she drunkenly moaned before falling into a crying fit. With the sun gone and replaced with a black hole, the planet and its people that she spent a very long time making would be destroyed within hours.

Shinigami wasn't really bothered since all he did was eat the bad souls and sent the good ones to Kami. Yami...he had no idea what she even DOES around here! Yet for some reason she was still in a chirpy mood. Oh well, their extra-galactic visitors have been throwing one surprise after another at them. What else can they do?

* * *

**Well, what did I tell ya? I finally got the revenge all Narutos across every fanfic, and even the characters in different categories, deserved. I have finally slain the Sun. Even if I never finish this story, this chapter was worth it. I have already changed the world of Naruto forever. Hell, I had half the mind for them to just transport the world while leaving the Juubi's body to be swallowed by the black hole, but I had some ideas for it later. **

**Well, tell me what you think. Please review.**


	4. Rescue of Naruto's World, Pt1

Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother

**Gotta say, guys and girls, I really appreciate the positive reviews. BUT I AM NOT SATISFIED! Not until my story is the most liked BRS (BRS Xover included) story on this site! Who knows, maybe Huke or somebody will make a cameo manga of this or something if Kishimoto doesn't be gay about any copy-rights.**

**Yeah, what? I can dream of my ideas inspiring new works of literature and art. **

**Anyhow, I'm kinda tired right now so I really have no idea how this chapter will turn out at first. I'mma try to write out as much as I can before I have to go to work in an hour.**

**Update on that story progress: Yeah, I am definitely biting the bullet for you guys. My review, fav, and follow count better double for this chapter as the majority of this update time was spent on the scene in Heaven. You'll know it when you see it.**

**You'll know...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything canon within Naruto or BRS, nor any of the cameos that will appear that belong to works such as Claymore, Valkyrie Chronicles, Halo, Metroid, Mass Effect, Lost Planet, Final Fantasy, Star Ocean, etc. **

* * *

Thirty minutes passed too quickly for Sing who was enjoying the happy feelings she could feel within Naruto as she softly cooed and spoke to him in the Tsvìet native language. While she was enjoying her new son, her orders to prepare the transfer of an entire planet and its moon through a Ceph wormhole were going smoothly despite needing just thirty minutes.

Not caring anymore about keeping their existence a secret, the energy/cloaking barrier around Outer Heaven had been dropped to allow the ship to move within eight thousand miles of the planet to launch dozens of five mile tall spires across its surface. These spires were spread out with equal distance from each other, some landing in the ocean while others on the land masses. One village was unfortunate enough to be at the coordinates needed for a spire and was promptly crushed.

Of course, as expected, the inhabitants of the planet were freaking the hell out, panicking and mobilizing whatever military powers they could as a glowing ship was seemingly attacking them as glowing gold spires fell from it and onto their world. While understandable, they really didn't understand just how much shit they were in. Admittedly, Sing would have been nervous too had she been just forty years ago again and witness a continent-sized ship seemingly made out of light and crystal dropping massive spikes onto her world.

Sing's attention was taken off Naruto when Chariot, the helmsmen of Outer Heaven, begin maneuvering the ship to where its stern was facing the planet.

"We are now in position for towing, my Queen," the golden blonde haired and eyed Tsvìet announced.

Screens of reports from ground crews stationed at each spire were popping up in front of them giving confirmations on their respective spire's functionality.

"Very well, thank you, Chariot. DRGN SLYR, please made arrangements for me to speak to these meta-humans in their tongue. I will grace them with a brief message. It's the least I can do after causing this mess."

The XO chuckled along with half the bridge crew and nodded while waving her hand. "A shuttle has been sent to each major and minor village that will play your message over a phone system. The spire stations do not have enough shuttles to spare to send to every single habitation on the planet and it would also be unnecessary. Still, the major population centers should disseminate the message throughout the lands given enough time."

Sing nodded in understanding and simply waited as the energy for one of the largest wormholes ever made was built up.

"Okay, the shuttles are situated. They have obviously drawn the attention of the population. No pressure, my Queen. Oh, while we're doing this, since you did make a promise to Kyuubi to make Naruto into the strongest warrior on the planet, it would probably be in your best interest if you bent the truth a little and not reveal that you caused this mess." This was said with a teasing smirk which was returned with a glare.

"Very well, let's put their fears to rest."

* * *

_(In Kami's realm 'Heaven') _

**_A/N: I just want to say beforehand, that as a person who has sinned alot like any other person, I still have faith in Christianity (non-denominational) with some practices and beliefs in other areas, but still..writing this had me looking up every other sentence after chuckling nervously because of a fear of being smited. Seriously, I think this piece will guarantee me a one-way ticket to Hell. God will definitely not laugh at this while Satan will be choking on his popcorn in front of his 100in. 4-D Plasma screen HD theater system. Yeah, I couldn't help myself writing this. If you thought the Sun getting destroyed was funny, you aint seen anything yet. This piece has to be read with the following song when I give the signal. Okay? I need you all to do this for me because I'm basically damning my soul for your entertainment._**

In Heaven, there were white buildings that have never dirtied lined alongside streets made of gold and angels floated to and fro, greeting each other with smiles while most conversations eventually ended up talking about the old days of when they were alive. The areas not paved with gold or infrastructure were fields of soft, fluffy clouds or green fields with beautiful lakes. These people knew nothing but peace with a hint of longing for the family they left in the realm of the living.

The majority of the inhabitants were shinobi of moral decency, a rarity considering the ninja world they lived in that was filled with deception, subterfuge, assassinations, and war. Majority of these ninja had died young, either becoming a genin or chuunin. However, there were still several who were well renowned.

In one large area were the homes of the deceased Senju and Uzumaki clans. Having been close friends in life, their bond never broke even in death and so they moved themselves to be around close and distant family. It is here we can even see Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, and his wife, Mito Uzumaki, laughing as they talk amongst their fellow deceased loved-ones.

Off a little ways, one Kushina Uzumaki was sniffling and filled with emotions as she began telling her formerly deceased clansmen the crazy story of the last moments of her life, how she was saved (somewhat) by an alien queen who looked startlingly human and was powerful enough to beat back a Madara Uchiha phony with just a yell, and stared down both the Kyuubi and Shinigami before brokering a deal with them after adopting Naruto.

It's not an important fact that the women of the Uzumaki clan outnumbered the males 10-1 and they were all smoking hot red-haired babes. Totally irrelevant.

She had the clan enraptured by the detail of her story, such detail that had dissuaded any nay-sayers who couldn't believe Kushina. While they knew Kushina had her quirks, even this was beyond her scope of eccentricity. Heavens (cuz saying He** in Heaven would be bad), giving up your body to be consumed by an alien queen to give her your memories and Uzumaki genome to aid her in raising Naruto? Yeah, even a drunk Senju couldn't come up with that story if they tried. Plus, Kushina had died after just giving birth and was still mourning...you do not make any mother, an Uzumaki no less, angry under those circumstances.

While she was finishing the story, a holy presence filled their senses, one they've come to associate whenever Kami herself showed up. All inhabitants nearby looked at the arrival of Kami with smiles but that soon turned to looks of worry and fear when they saw the creator of all life looking like a mourning Senju woman on a month long drinking binge.

The 6'2 Goddess with curves that stole hearts and broke life-long relationships was in her signature kimono, but in her disheveled state, she was a sight unforgettable. Quickly pinpointing Kushina's location, the Goddess teleported in front of Kushina, startling the woman not only by her appearance by also when said Goddess picked Kushina up by her shoulders and started shaking her like a certain talking pug (the dog from Men In Black).

The surrounding angels were stunned by the violent disposition Kami possessed but considering it was an Uzumaki being assaulted in the presence of the Uzumaki clan, it didn't take a minute for the women to start activating their unique bloodlines ranging from a variety of chakra weapons to increased strength via temper tantrum. In a flash, they dogpiled the Goddess of Creation and became a giant cloud of limbs, fists, weapons, crimson hair with the occasional gold of Kami's, tearing clothes, and biting of flesh.

Kushina had luckily been spared this when the grip of Kami had been broken by her sisters and cousins and aunts. Hell, even her own mother was currently using a chakra noose to strangle a fighting Kami who was spread out eagle-style via another's chakra chains while said Kami was sending her own energy constructs to bat away the attacking Uzumaki who were trying to capitalize on her restraint.

The surrounding angels could only watch in disbelief and somewhat hidden glee as more clothes started to tear apart, revealing lush, toned skin of many of the beautiful Uzumaki women and even Kami herself. After finally having enough, Kami let loose her power which paralyzed all of the Uzumaki clan. Shattering the chakra restraints on her, she stood up and leveled a glare at the notorious clan women before facing a sulking Kushina.

The Goddess stomped up to her and she stared down at a still crying but obviously confused Kushina. After what felt like an eternity, the silence was finally broken.

"Why?" Kami whispered that only the ones immediately around them could hear. When Kushina didn't answer soon enough, she asked it in a louder tone edged with despair. "Why? WHY? WHY ARE YOU UZUMAKI WOMEN SO MUCH TROUBLE!?"

"HEY!" the affiliated women shouted. Poor Kushina still looked confused and sniffled a few times before finally finding her voice.

"I-I don't know..k-know what you mean, Kami.."

Kami wouldn't relax though even if she would normally take it easy on a woman who just lost the chance to be with her baby after just giving birth because of a vengeance seeking psychopath in the form of her husband's allegedly dead student.

"Your child, Naruto-" she instantly had Kushina's attention "-is perfectly fine. In fact, he's doing terrific with Sing Love. Did you know that she is in command of a massive starship that is larger than the entire Elemental Nations? And not only that, but to protect themselves from other space traveling species, the ship is equipped with a massive projectile energy weapon longer than the Elemental Nations itself?"

Kushina was baffled and confused by the point of this line of questioning, but she did take solace in that her baby boy was being taken care of.

"And did you know that because of all the strong emotions and memories she obtained for Naruto from Neblading your body, when the baby was awaken by the sun and started crying, those latent emotions of yours briefly possessed Sing who then used that weapon to annihilate the sun with a black hole? In case you don't understand what that is, it's an anomaly in space where gravity is so massive that it collapses upon itself, creating a gravity well that sucks in everything, even LIGHT, that gets close enough to it by crushing every bit of matter down to atom-sized bits! The same black hole that is heading towards your planet.." Kami finally finished, leaving a speechless crowd.

**Play epic music: Queen - 'We Are the Champions'**

Kushina, Hashirama, Mito, the Uzumaki clan, the Senju clan, all of the ninja who've died in the past thousands of years and earned a spot in heaven were stunned. This Sing has a tool capable of destroying the sun...and because of Kushina giving her body to be Nebladed...Sing slew the sun.

The dreaded sun that has mocked and haunted every shinobi's morning sleep since the dawn of man?

Kushina was looking Kami in the eyes, mouth moving but failing to produce sound. Finally, she speaks...

...and Kami's sanity shatters.

"I-it's dead? The sun's finally dead?"

Kami's jaw drops. "**IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT FROM WHAT I'VE SAID!?**"

Kushina turns to her mother and hugs her, crying. "It's actually gone!" Kushina's mother was still in shock though she started to come around, repeating what her daughter had said.

"It's been defeated," she whispered before looking at her gathered clan with wide eyes, tears threatening to leak from their ducts. "The sun's really dead! Kushina's emotions actually killed it!"

"**WHY ARE YOU HAPPY FOR THAT!**?" Kami shouted, her eyes bloodshot.

But to her horror, all of the souls around her began repeating the message to themselves and to others, each suddenly being overcome by happiness over something they shouldn't be.

"PARTY!" one shinobi yelled.

Thousands of shinobi brought out saki jars from out of nowhere despite being in Heaven where getting drunk isn't really allowed. Nor any of the other stuff that suddenly happened within a minute. The people with the jars of saki were popping the corks and holding the jars upside down, dumping the alcoholic contents upon themselves and others. Many of the kunoichi who had been 'educated' in seduction missions danced their bodies away as their wet clothes clung to their athletic forms. Ninja were shooting off ninjutsu up into the air, performing combination moves of fire and wind or lightning and earth.

Then from within a crowd, a particularly wild woman threw her top into the air which began a chain reaction of various shinobi and kunoichi suddenly losing their clothes and all inhibitions towards modesty and morality.

Kami watched with horror as her Heaven quickly devolved into a cesspool of sin and debauchery. Not three feet from her, a pair of Senju women were making out while a man poured saki over their heads.

"No, stop this!" Kami shouted in desperation for the sanctity of her paradise but her commands went unheard as a wonder bra flew through the air and landed on her head. Startled, she pulled them off and glared at the perpetrator who happened to be Kushina's mother, Katsumi Uzumaki, whom was gyrating her hips left and right while trying to get a happy but quite embarrassed Kushina to dance with her, the daughter whom was both embarrassed by her mother's actions and the breasts which were still larger than her own.

Upon the roof tops of houses lining the streets, people were using katon jutsu or torches and waving them around like lighters or cell phones at a football game's half-time concert.

It soon degraded even more when someone pulled out a...WAS THAT A BOOMBOX?! The person hit the Turbo Bass on it and soon all of Heaven was vibrating from the heavy treb and bass of the super-powered music device. **A/N: Cookie for anyone who gets that reference! **

People started dancing more wildly while several people started fornicating with random strangers in public of all places and the surrounding crowds did nothing to dissuade their lewd acts.

Kami was bumped to and fro by the party goers and went completely ignored in her attempts to stop their overdue victory celebration. She was shoved to her knees by some moving bodies and she finally let out sobs of despair as not only her planet was doomed but apparently her paradise has become synonymous with Mardi Gras on Bourbon Street. She could only look through teary eyes as all the madness and lunacy rampant in her kingdom before finally refocusing on a reluctant Kushina who got pulled into a dancing trio of her clansmen.

Kami's sanity snapped and her tears were replaced by blood as her anger grew to new, unforeseen levels. Kushina started this all, she justified. Yes, this all spiraled downhill because that red-haired bitch had to go and get herself killed despite it merely being part of that damnable prophecy! Yes, she would definitely get her revenge.

Kami was clearly out of her mind when she stood up and gathered energy into her hand. She didn't care what type of spell she used, as long as it hit Kushina and it hurt. Katsumi somehow made out the threatening motions Kami was performing through the blur of sake over her eyes and saw it being pointed at Kushina. With no thought as to her own soul's well-being, she shoved her way through the crowd and pushed her daughter down as Kami launched her vindictive attack.

Kushina hadn't really been in the mood for dancing, distraught by the combination of happiness at the sun's demise and sadness over her death still. Just when she started moving her body a bit to the music, she's rudely shoved down by someone. Looking up and getting ready to yell at the asshole who pushed her down, she was confused on why it was her own topless mother. She was further confused when her mother spoke something, words lost in the cheers and music, before being hit by a golden orb of energy.

Kushina watched in horror as her progenitor's body seemingly folded in on itself and disappeared altogether.

**A/N: No, she isn't dead..well, more than she already was. Also, good news, I'm still alive. Bad news- I'm paranoid even MORE now.**

* * *

_(Real world)_

For Sarutobi Hiruzen, this entire week has gone from complete happiness to 7th level of Hell. First, things were looking up for him as his village was as strong as ever, his successor, Minato Namikaze, was doing a fantastic job leading the village and was on the precipice of achieving one of the greatest joys a man could have- becoming a father, and now it turned horribly wrong as somehow the Kyuubi escaped from the seal on Kushina's stomach, it attacked and destroyed a small portion of the village before another strange explosion drew its attention away from the village where it soon disappeared after standing there for several minutes, then he discovered the unmarked grave of their Fourth Hokage while Kushina was missing entirely.

The next several hours were of him retaking command of Konohagakure no Sato, reorganizing his forces, calling out those in reserve to help bolster defenses both on the border and at home, basically putting all of Hi no Kuni on lockdown so information of what transpired would not reach receiving ears of rival villages, and now he has been running damage control.

Truthfully, things could have been alot worse had that mysteriously explosion not interested the Kyuubi more than squashing the lives within the village that essentially held it prisoner against its will for the past hundred or more years.

If that wasn't enough stress on his old frame, for some reason or another, the sun went out. That's right. It. Went. Out. Kapoof! Zippo! Disappeared! At first, he was facing just the recovery from the Kyuubi's attack but now how does one act in the face of the Apocalypse!? The Hokage position did NOT pay ENOUGH for this shit!

Now he was in a council meeting with his brightest minds hard at work on coming up with a strategy of survival, all unaware of the futility of it in the face of the silent and invisible terror that is a black hole closing in on them. In front of him stood the clan heads of the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Nara shinobi families, the electrical lights still unusable thanks to the recovery from Kyuubi's attack still going on until just recently, so torches lining the room cast the clan heads' bodies in dull orange light, giving them long shadows along the floors and walls.

Tsume Inuzuka was a personification of 'wild.' With animalistic traits such as wild spiky hair, slitted eyes, angular facial features and fanged canine teeth, a plethora of traits famous for members of the clan who fought alongside their canine companions, she looked intimidating as she stood at a rather tall height of 5'10. She wore a simple garb of shinobi Jounin clothes, such as the dark brown pants, shinobi sandals, and a green combat vest over a blue, long-sleeve shirt. Despite her rough appearance, she was considered a MILF (Mother I'd Love to F**k) as she had a killer body with mature, womanly curves that she hid well underneath her clothes. And no one had the balls to check her out for more than a passing glance, especially with her large ninja wolf companion that sported an eye-patch and several scars.

Shibi Aburame was the male clan head. His 6ft even body was mostly concealed under a heavy, forest green jacket with a high collar that hid his face from the nose down. Even in the dim light and indoors, he still wore his iconic black, circle-framed shades. His spiky brown hair was held up and out of his face by his leaf headband. He wore simple, dark-green pants with the legs tucked into black all-terrain boots.

Shikaku Nara, one of the most lazy men in Konoha who also happened to be the most brilliant when the subject came to tactics, strategy, and foresight. His 5'8 frame was sagged, whether it was from the recent Kyuubi battle, trying to organize his thoughts on this newest situation, or just because he was perpetually tired was unknown but he atleast had a serious look in his eyes fit for their village's- no, the world's, current circumstance. His outfit was traditional for a regular Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village but despite his looks, he was still the ANBU Commander and Head of Konoha's Intelligence Dissemination Department.

The three Jounin-ranked ninja looked to their Hokage with various expressions centered around a hardened seriousness.

"So," Hiruzen began, "give me a breakdown on all of your assignment progress. Shikaku, you begin."

The man sighed, and this would normally be followed with a muttered 'Troublesome' but he knew the situation and atmosphere called for his full attention. "The death toll from the Kyuubi attack is 2,389 with thirty being ANBU and 192 being Chuunin and Jounin. The rest were civilians caught in the Kyuubi's destruction. This is merely an educated guess since identifying bodies either crushed underfoot of the Kyuubi or vaporized by its attacks are impossible. We've mainly been forced to do a house-to-house roll call. However, we should be counting our blessings that its focus was drawn to something outside the village walls. We certainly would've lost four times as many shinobi and civilians trying to push it out."

Sarutobi's expression fell despite him knowing that the death toll would be great.

"An unfortunate reality we all live in when we face powers beyond human comparison."

Tsume spoke up than. "We have been still scavenging for survivors under the rubble. We've only had a survival rate of about 35% Me and Kuromaru searched the area where the Kyuubi disappeared. It's tracks stopped there as if it was summoned away or teleported. The area around that showed definite signs of a brief battle, and at some point, some kind of jutsu was used to cause that massive trench. I can't even imagine what kind of chakra that would have taken."

That was true, they all thought. They'd seen a glimpse of the attack and honest to God, Sarutobi thought it looked like the Second and Third Tsuchikage's Dust Release since it was all white and shot like a cone or beam.

"Whatever the hell it was, we should be thankful it got the Kyuubi's attention, but that itself worries me even more," she stated, getting a curious look from Shibi and Sarutobi while Shikaku was thinking deeply.

"The Inuzuka clan have had inseparable ties with our nin-kin for generations and we know how animals will react. Look back in history and it doesn't take a genius to come to my conclusion. The Kyuubi has been sealed against its will for over a hundred years, moving from host to host. While I never really knew of its condition within Mito-sama's seal, me and Kushina were friends enough that she confided in me about how she originally treated the Bijuu within her seal. First, taking a wild creature and imprisoning it would only piss it off tremendously, and to move it to another seal where it's crucified on a large rock with its limbs and tails impaled against the rock for a few decades, and you got yourself a bomb waiting for a chance to explode. I don't know how it got out of the seal on Kushina-chan, but it was justifiably PISSED when it did and it's no surprise the first thing it would do in a hundred plus years is rip a new hole in Konoha's collective ass."

The three men grimaced. Yeah, when you put it like that, it really made them, and by extension Kushina, Mito, and Hashirama, look like total dicks.

"And while I'm not sure, but if I was to guess that the Kyuubi was intelligent and would consider the other Bijuu as brethren, then it'd be even more piss when Shodaime captured them all and handed them to all the other major villages like party favors. Now, take into account all of that accumulated rage and think of the last thing you'd expect to happen after it gets freed."

The question was in the air but the men understood what she was getting at. It was Shikaku would answered. "Something, or someone, was so interesting or threatening that it was able to actually get Kyuubi to cut short its revenge on the village that imprisoned it for so long."

When the answer was in the open and the implications set it, it sent a shiver down the gathered shinobis' spines.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and continued the meeting after a few long moments of silence. "While that is very disconcerting, we will have to devote time into that investigation another time. Now, how far have you three come along in your secondary tasks?"

Once again, Shikaku started it up. "I can't think of any artificial way this could have happened, but we have theorized that the sun is most likely a massive ball of gas that is constantly burning on some unknown source of fuel to give us light and warmth. Considering how long it has constantly been burning, I'd hazard a guess and say that it has finally burned itself out."

Shibi spoke finally. "I concur with Shikaku's theory. Our hives have already told us that there is no warmth in the air. The temperatures have already dropped twenty degrees and is rapidly decreasing. I have already issued orders to distribute torches to all ninja and civilians and to have fires started in all homes. We should immediately began moving our populations further underground towards the warmer core of our own planet. The catacombs under Konoha would be a good staging area as we dig further down. We will also have to stockpile crops, livestock, and sources of artificial heat, such as wood and coal, as well as draw up designs for hydroponic systems. I theorize that within several days, the temperature drop will be severe enough to make prolong living on the planet's surface unwise and dangerous."

Tsume spoke again. "Shibi is right. I've already ordered those of my clan who aren't helping rescue crews to go hunting and bring in any animals we can raise alive and those of more dangerous nature, such as the creatures in the Forest of Death, will be killed to increase our food stores. We will also have to do an inventory count of all food and water supplies, as well as clothes, tools and able-bodied workers. If the Sun's really gone out, then we'll have to prepare everything for indefinite terms. We'll be forced to sacrifice the few for the many in some cases. Some people aren't going to be able to cope with this, Hokage-sama. This is going to sound down-right cruel, Hokage-sama, but it is a no-brainer that those who won't be able to cope as quickly will be civilians."

Sarutobi sighed heavily. Inside, he was dying bit by bit. He did his best leading this village and living by his sensei's 'Will of Fire' ideology, but Hashirama would have never accounted for the largest source of fire to quite literally burn itself out. Could the Will of Fire live in a world like this, where the betterment of the whole has to be prioritized over the betterment of an individual?

"Very well. I have taken your words as the foremost experts in your specializations as those of the Fire Daimyo himself. A very hard life awaits for us and it will take the cooperation and full commitment of everyone involved to see this through for us. Let us make all haste-"

He's interrupted by Tsume's ninkin, Kuromaru. The large ninja wolf was walking to the window blinds of the Hokage's office. He stood on his hind feet and started pawing at the blinds. "I can hear hardly anything, Tsume. It sounds like everyone is standing still yet I can smell emotions of fear and confusion."

The four shinobi grew alarmed and went to the window. Upon opening it, they drew in a sharp breath as yes, the flickering of torches among the shinobi and citizens that they could see weren't moving but what got their attention was a dark object covered made of glowing blue materials was hovering over the village center like a specter with no visible means of achieving such flight.

"What in Kami's name is that?" he wondered aloud. To their surprise, it emitted some sort of faded blue light from its belly and within that light emerged a crystal clear image of an albino-looking woman holding a small baby to her chest. Her form was enlarged to about twenty feet and when she spoke, her voice was heard clearly over the entire village.

Every major and minor village, as well as major non-village town were seeing the exact same thing.

"**Hear me, inhabitants of this planet. I can understand you are alarmed, afraid, and confused by the obvious disappearance of your sun. I know why and I will tell you of it momentarily. An introduction is necessary. My name can not be spoken by your tongue, so the closest translation available to you would be pronounced 'Sing Love.' I am Queen of the spacefaring people Tsvìets. We have traveled from star to star, researching and categorizing all species and knowledge we can. I'm aware most, if not all, of you are ignorant of just how expansive the universe is so any attempt to go into details would only result in confusion so I will give you the idiot's version.**

**We have been drawn to your undeveloped world by the event of your local star, your sun, dying. It happens often times across the universe. A dying star, depending on its size, will do three things upon its death. For a small one, it will simply fizzle out and turn into what we called a 'white dwarf'. For a large star like yours, the sun will expand dramatically, something we call a 'Super Nova.' Once this happens and it finally runs out of fuel, it collapses upon itself and the pull from that creates a gravity well that begins consuming all around it: asteroids, planets, even light.**

**What happens after this is irrelevant since your planet will be consumed by this black hole within the hour. Everything will be pulled into a well of gravity so powerful that you will be ripped apart piece by piece until the bits of you that do remain are so small you can't even see it.**"

Sing in her ship couldn't see, but she wished she was able to see the inhabitants' expressions. She really should limit the amount of time she spends around DRGN SLYR. She didn't want to think about how easy it was to lie with such a straight face.

"**This star's death is something our ship detected and we came to explore it but we did not expect to find a world filled with life in this sector. Now you'll understand why we are here. This is hardly the first time we've come across a black hole so I will tell you we are already at work to save your planet. We have already been at work. In case you didn't know, our ship is the massive glowing object currently flying in orbit of the planet.**"

At that moment, all people who hadn't already seen it and were on the proper side of the dark planet could see a glowing star-like object of tremendous size and beauty flying gracefully with massive majestic wings of gold and white. To Sarutobi, one of the oldest living humans on the planet, it was the most awe-inspiring thing he'd ever seen. His sentiments were felt throughout all who gazed upon the ship whose very aura brought a sort of daylight to the dark land itself.

It wasn't idle as every few moments a shining spike would fall from it and land somewhere on the planet.

"**We are currently working to place, in simple terms, 'anchors' all along your planet and moon. These will allow us to pull your planet and moon through a large gateway in space created by our ship and will allow the gravity of the hole to not crush your planet to the scale of a sub-atomic particle. This is a delicate process and we insist that you do not disturb the Tsvìets assigned to bring these anchors into operation. In fact, because of how delicate this process is, we have to drop these anchors at equal distances of each other and can not be off by more than 100 meters. If there is a settlement dangerously close to where we will need to drop one, we will sent a shuttle craft ahead of time to urge said settlement to evacuate. Cooperation from local law enforcement will help the process run smoothly and avoid any casualties. Since we are on a tight schedule, we can NOT afford to wait and any who are within the area of impact of an anchor will be crushed. Cruel it may be, but a mere tree to save the whole forest. Because this event was so sudden, a couple of villages have already been crushed in our hurry to save your planet.**

**We will be ready within twenty minutes at our pace and once complete, we will pull your planet through the gateway and drop you off into orbit around a similar, younger sun to the one you've lost, thus escaping the black hole threatening you now. We will not allow a world full of lives to be destroyed so entirely.**

**Please enjoy the light show in twenty minutes.**"

When the hologram disappeared even as the shuttle remained hovering, everyone was quiet before, even from his tower, he could hear the people and shinobi chattering about this human-like alien race. Sarutobi turned to face his three advisors who now seemed to have done all that work and planning for nothing.

"So what can any of you make of this?" he asked in a serious but exhausted manner. The three Jounin and wolf couldn't blame him for his sagging shoulders.

Tsume had to seat on the window sill as she couldn't feel her legs. "If she's right and they hadn't showed up, then our preparations would have been for nothing. Hell, I'm leaning towards believing her the more I keep looking at that-" she points a thumb up at the massive, godly ship far above their heads. It drops another anchor which comes very close to the border of Hi no Kuni.

"**Leader of this village,"** the shuttle said in a monotonous voice, startling the village occupants. "**The last**** anchor will be dropped in the designated area near your village. Ten miles South-South East. A community is within the projected area of impact. Time until anchor drop will be fifteen minutes. Please evacuate this community two miles outside of village boundary."**

Sarutobi wasted no time in jumping out of the window and landed in front of just the guy he needed to see. Thank goodness the light from the mothership was enough to make the area seem like early morning instead of total darkness. A Jounin clad in a spandex green suit with a black, bowl-cut hair style was surprised by the sudden appearance of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" he snaps to attention.

"Jounin Guy, you are the fastest person in this village. Take those weights of yours off and hurry to that farming community and get those people out of there. Bring them back to Konoha when you're outside the impact range of that anchor! Dismissed!"

Guy wasted no time in bending over and unhooking the weight around his ankles and wrists, and then he pulled down his pants, much to the horror of everyone present, and unhooked and set down the weights around his thighs before pulling his pants up. He did the same thing to his shirt and unhooked the weight vest from his upper body, unknowingly giving a show to some kunoichi who gawked at how utterly ripped the guy was (pun intended).

"I'm off with all the speed my Flames of Youth will allow, Hokage-sama!" With a cry of youth, he blasts off from his spot in the direction of the community, causing a shockwave to emit from his spot. Horrified from the strip show he was just subjected to , Hiruzen ordered an equally terrified ninja to collect Guy's weights and bring them to his office. The poor ninja walked over to the weights and grabbed one. It didn't budge.

Huffing, he used his chakra enhanced muscles to try again and he managed to get his fingers under it and lift it a couple of inches before he collapsed to his knees. To his growing horror, his fingers were still underneath it and were now being crushed like grapes under Lucy's feet.

"AGGHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!"

Sarutobi was already out of hearing range and deep within his own thoughts to notice the struggling man who was kicking around like a headless chicken as several shinobi cam to help.

* * *

**A/N: Normally, I would've kept going longer, but I'm going to stop it here for now. I'll make this part 1 and finish the saving of the Elemental Planet in part 2. That being said, I need a name for this planet. Anyone got any suggestions? Also, soon, I will be making a character/species index on my profile. If there's something you want to know in more detail about the Tsvìets and this story, be sure to check there in a couple of days.**

**Please read, review, and pray to your respective deities for the forgiveness of my soul. Please pass this story along to any of your friends who ight be interested. Thank you.**


	5. Rescue of Naruto's World, finale

Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother

**S'up, peeps. What's going on? Me? Not much, just slapping another chapter in ya faces! Ba-bam! I'm on such a role I'm even using Onomatopoeias to emphasize violence.**

**Anyway, thanks to the few who reviewed last chapter. Really folks, spread this baby around like butter on toast. I gotta have more reviews, baby! Cuz GUESS WHAT!**

**I got a fever...**

**..and the only prescription..**

**..is moar cowbel-I mean reviews!**

**Yeah, I've been watching a lot of _Saturday Night Live_ reruns.**

**However, I watched something else that has surely damned my soul to Hell.**

**My sister suggested to me a 'simple' 3-episode anime called Boku no Pico.**

**I was only three minutes into the first episode when the Moose Trail ice cream in my bowl would never be looked at the same way again, and for that, I will try to drive 5 hrs to get to New Orleans, Louisiana to see a witch doctor to put a curse upon my sister.**

**Seriously...five minutes into that first episode and I was convinced I'd clicked onto a portal that viewed Satan's porno collection.**

**Do not watched that shit. It will mess you up and if your parents walk in and see you watching it, you better not even dare to mention my username. Just blame it on your uncle, that's what they are for.**

**Anyway, now that I've got that out of the way, I am thankful to those who sent in suggestions for the planet name. I've decided to go with Geisei. I don't know why, maybe it is because I'll probably end up doing a Gei say what? joke.**

**Anyway, yes, there were will cameos from several non-Naruto and non-BRS sources, such as the few mentioned in the disclaimer. Here's a hint that I gave in the first chapter and the third. Being one of the 36 males and the only one with Tsvìet Royal blood in him, he will end up having just about more lovers than that Naruto in EvilFuzzy9's _A New Lewd World_ story. Now, I'm obviously not going to write the millions of mating sessions he will have throughout his life when he matures, but will focus on a select dozen or more, mainly the few Tsvìet girls he grows up with and the Tsvìet Royals.**

**Here is the second hint to some of the cameos. The Royals are white/silvered haired, crimson eyed, pale skin women. Name as many anime/game women as you can with those features and you will probably get atleast half of them right. Check some of the sources (the italicised) in the disclaimer below to possibly find some of them. Now, some of these Royals can be from sources that have different colored eyes but same general phenotypes.**

**He will also have lovers from those of different sub-species, such as the white haired, orange eyed, tanned skin Majors and the pale skinned, various colored, various haired Minors.**

**I've wasted enough time here so on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything canon within _Naruto_ or _BRS_, nor any of the cameos that will appear that belong to works such as _Claymore_, _Valkyria Chronicles_, Halo, Metroid, Mass Effect, _Akame ga Kill_, Lost Planet, Star Wars, _Final Fantasy XII_, _Deadman's Wonderland_, JC's Avatar, _Star Ocean franchise_, _Rosario+Vampire_, _Muv-Luv_ (no specific version), Crysis, _Monster Girl Adventure_, RWBY, Killzone, Girls of the Wild's, Dragons Rioting, _Type-Moon (no magecraft! That stuff is confusing)_, _Xenosaga_, _Soul Calibur_ _IV, _Evolve, Oh! My Goddess, and Brave Frontier. **

**P.S. Note that those are simply sources for cameos, and I am not even going to worry about inter-mixing plotlines yet. Besides, half the species in all of these sources are extinct. The only ones still alive are the Na'vì, Humanity (several different kinds thanks to the absurd levels of playing God by the Precursors and all of various levels of development), the Ceph (they're perhaps the oldest race besides the Leviathans of Mass Effect), the BETA, several Star Wars species, Luminoth, Akrid, Morphus, Sangheili, and a few hidden surprises that I will reveal much much later. **

**P.P.S. That also reminds me, back in chapter 1, I wrote that the Tsvìets built their Outer Heaven using technologies and knowledge gained from all those other species. Yes, they did, but not all of these were hostile encounters and being several millions of years old, some of these species weren't as powerful as when we know them, such as Forerunners, Prehistoric Humanity, Xel'naga, etc. These encounters were very spread out and rarely intersected. Lord knows I'd never be able to make cognitive sense of that huge power struggle.**

**More than half of the Tsvìets' alien contacts were friendly. The only reason the Tsvìets could now take on most of those species at the height of their respective power is because they have spread themselves far and wide into different galaxies, have absorbed knowledge from those species as well as experience, and have long since been a Hive-mind where one could willingly open their minds to others, or not if they want to keep something private. Sing's absolute leadership stifles any power struggles from occurring and instills a sense of 'content' with the status quo. Already doing this gets rid of the numerous problems that lead to the doom of many species, such as conflicting interests politically and morally. That's why Hive-minds are generally far more impressive compared to those like Humans who have such freedom of individuality and morality. Examples would be ants, bees, the Geth (sorta), the Rachni, the Akrid, THE FLOOD. **

* * *

(_Five minutes until planet hits Event Horizon)_

Guy had been successful in evacuating the farming community. He spread the news and made sure that everyone escaped though this left the people no time to grab any personal artifacts besides whatever was light enough to carry in their hands. He personally carried three civilians elderly folks on his back as the mental clock in his head that he synchronized with 'anchor fall' as he termed it struck zero. Up above, he could make out a brief light from beneath the mothership and he could only assume that it was the anchor being released.

Releasing two of the eight chakra gates within his body to give him increased speed and strength, he rushed to the community's rendezvous he'd set earlier as the shadow of the spire fell over him for a brief moments. Seconds later, he dared to turn his head and gawked as the five mile tall spire's descent suddenly slowed as some kind of gravity field encased it as the spiked bottom speared the earth. The shockwave felt throughout the land was tremendous and the only reason it wasn't worse was because of the gravity field. If it hadn't been there, then even with their distance outside the impact zone they would've been buried under thousands of tons of dirt from the impact's shockwave.

As the farmers and their families cried at the loss of their livelihoods, Guy tried to keep their flames of youth strong and better explain the situation surrounding their world. The only reason any could believe him is because of the massive ship overhead. There were even some mutterings about Kami herself saving their world. Guy let them think what they wanted since it wasn't his place to correct them. Heck, he would have felt the same had he not been there to see this 'Sing Love's' announcement. Only a few minutes later was he joined by a team of chuunin to help keep the large group safe from any bandits or rogue ninja who would see an easy target in this anarchy.

* * *

_(Outer Heaven's bridge)_

"That is the last spire, my Queen," the coordinator who specialized in the use of the spires called out from her station.

Sing sighed as she stopped playing with Naruto who was petting her face with his little paws. She was becoming addicted to the attention she received from her baby boy. "You hear that, Naruto? Mommy and your family are going to save a whole planet."

'-_that Mommy endangered in the first place' the whole crew thought privately._

Sing was too busy gushing over the red haired babe to notice the lack of a hive connection with the bridge crew for a few moments. He gurgled as she blew against his belly before she finally gave him mercy. Laying him against her chest that she had covered with two large strips of gold fabric that crisscrossed her chest, she patted him a bit before finally focusing on the rather important task of pulling an entire world and its satellite moon through a wormhole originally designed to transport specially designed ships. The spires dropped down below not only worked as an anchor for Outer Heaven to pull the planetoids through, but also to emit a constant field of gamma radiation that would counteract the gravity from the wormhole itself that was basically two black holes making a tunnel from one space to another.

Imagine Sing's current position (Point A) being one spot on a corner of a square piece of paper and her destination (Point B) is by the corner on the opposite end-imagine it as an asymptotic flat plane. Folding the tips of the paper together and those points, the coordinates of the two black holes being made, will be over each other. That tremendous pressure of gravity would cause a distortion in space, a tunnel formed between the two gravity wells. At a fixed time, the geometry of space is such that as we move in toward the center, instead of finding a massive object, we find a second asymptotic region. The geometry of space looks like a wormhole connecting two asymptotically flat regions. Normally, this region would not be traversable but the Tsvìets, thanks to aid from the Ceph a little over a million years ago, learned to counter the crushing forces of this tunnel by constantly emitting gamma radiation, such as when a sun emits it in an effort to fight the inward gravity constantly attempting to collapse it.

Upon learning of the mastered techniques of the Ceph, the utilization of the Ceph wormholes allows instant travel from one point of space to another since the distance between both black holes at their horizons is zero at one instant of time.

**A/N: This is just speculation since the game didn't explain the physics behind the Ceph's use of the Einsten-Rosenthal Bridge. I merely noticed the similarities of the sun constant combating the forces of gravity trying to collapse it and I figure if a SUN could keep from collapsing for so many BILLIONS of years by emitting gamma radiation, then perhaps that same/similar artificial method could be use to resist the crushing forces of gravity whilst traveling into black holes for merely an instant of time.**

"Very well. Begin **Operation: Emancipation**. Don't give me that look, DRGN SLYR, you're just jealous you didn't think of that name." Her order was carried out by a pouting scientist who swore righteous vengeance.

"Yes, my Queen. Beginning countdown in-"

(_On Geisei_)

The busying villages were once again startled from their daily emergency procedures when the shuttles in each respective settlement suddenly showed signs of activity.

"**Optimal energy level has been achieved. All Ceph spires working at 100% capacity. ****Ceph Wormhole will be initiated in T-minus 10 seconds.."**

Of course, after coming to many conclusions from the information Sing had given them concerning the plan, the inhabitants could only watch with baited breath as their world's fate was about to be decided.

**"9."**

**"8."**

**"7."**

**"6."**

**"2."**

'Wait, that wasn't right!' the planet's populace thought. "WHAT HAPPENED TO FIVE THROUGH THREE!?" hundreds of thousands had shouted simultaneously.

"**Fufufufu...just kidding. 5."**

**"4."**

**"3."**

**"2."**

Many families began holding each other and praying while all looked towards the night sky (those that were lucky enough to be on the right side of the planet to witness the momentous event. From the deity's realms, the three main deities were watching the proceeding event with rapt attention.

**"1."**

**"Initializing Ceph Wormhole."**

Even from the earth, those able enough could see the purple energy originating at the base of the long arm (the cannon) from within the bright lights of the mother ship. The dark energy is seemingly contained suddenly and shot in a directed beam thousands of miles in front of the Grateful Sun Ray's muzzle. There's no explosion like some expected but the energy seemingly disappeared before exploding in blueish white light that started twisting upon itself to form something of a whirlpool within space. It grew larger and large, eclipsing the size of Outer Heaven and the planet itself.

The inhabitants, from the civilians to the kages and daimyos could only gaze in complete awe as the massive wormhole emerged before their planet like a maelstrom ready to swallow them all...which ironically it would.

Sing waited patiently as the bridge personnel finished confirming the integrity of the wormhole before she moved to the next phase.

"Connect tethers to the anchors."

From the rear half of the ship near the base of the wings, twelve large cylinders resembling cannons aimed themselves at the twelve corresponding spires closest to Outer Heaven. As fast as a blink of an eye, chains of energy shot out like beams and attached themselves to the spires. When they connected, similar energy chains spider-webbed outwards to connect to all of the spires around the planet. Similar chains shot from the cannons to the spires on the moon as well and repeated the process. The two planetoids were soon covered in a web pattern of energy forming hexagonal shapes.

"All anchors are tethered, my Queen. All anchors are green across the boards."

"Begin the gamma radiation emission from Outer Heaven and the planetoids."

From the top of the spires, large panels opened as the gold spires began glowing a bright blue that lit up the night around them for miles. Blue particles that seemed like swarms of fireflies began spreading through the air between the spires, forming a thick cloud.

"Gamma emissions are at optimal levels. The black hole's event horizon will reach the planet in two minutes."

Sing nodded and gave the order. "Begin towing the planetoids now. Thankfully, with the sun destroyed, we don't have to fight its gravitational hold on the planet else that would have taken too long. Don't...say anything, DRGN SLYR. I recognize the irony of my statement. Helmsman, all ahead, forward."

"All ahead, forward, aye aye, my Queen!" Chariot replied and increased the thrust to max. From the back of the ship, panels closed over the engines thrusters while a secondary pair opened from their sides that would angle the thrust away from the planet instead of directly at it. The latter would simply make the entire planet a damn parachute that would slow the ship down. It takes a LOT of thrust to pull a class-3 planet.

Outer Heaven hummed quietly in the vacuum of space as it slowly lurched forward, the energy tethers attaching it to the anchors on the planet and moon becoming taut. It wasn't visible at first but slowly and steadily, the planet started to move. At full power, the planet was being pulled at roughly a hundred miles per few seconds. From orbit, that wouldn't seem fast despite what the numbers say.

"Tethers are holding at 98% effectiveness, my Queen. They are in no danger of snapping and we are making good time. ETA to wormhole is one minute and 28 seconds."

"That will only get us through but the planet will not make it into the wormhole before the black hole's horizon reaches them. Increase engine output to 190% We need to triple our speed, DRGN SLYR."

"Of course, my Queen." The woman inputted the commands and the output of excess energy from the twelve wings decreased as more energy was rerouted to the engines. From the rear of the ship, from the secondary thrusters, huge gouts of flames erupted and propelled the ship forward even more as they left fire trails thousands of miles long in their wake. From below and afar, it looked as if the ship suddenly sprouted ten new wings that were slanted backwards.

"Engine output at 190%. Planet tow at 300 miles per second. Tethers' integrity at 86% ETA to system evacuation for planet at fifty-three seconds and decreasing. Point of No Return (PNR) at 1:39. We are well past the satisfactory speed we need to pull the planets through. We should escape the horizon's arrival safely."

Sing smiled softly. '_God, spending 4,000 years to build this ship was totally worth it'_. The only ship that could come close in size was one of the Ceph's heavy planetary invasion ships which average around 2,000 miles in length, not including those damn tentacles that wave from the front. She turned Naruto so he could watch the rest of the show. From their view port, they had unrestricted front-row seats to one of the truly most impressive sights ever made by sentient beings.

Little Naruto's, and by proxy Kyuubi's from within the seal, were wide with wonder as the bow of their ship began disappearing into the blue and white void. As more of their ship entered, Sing laid a soft kiss on his head before nuzzling it, feeding his little mind with motherly warmth and love.

'_You have really stirred things up around here, my baby. This will be an interesting eternity for our species from now on. As we have lived longer than most species, we will continue to do so and I feel you will certainly continue to shake things up as you get older._'

In one instant, they are in one area of the galaxy, and in the next, they are suddenly .3 million (300k) light years on the outer fringes of the Andromeda galaxy-the same galaxy they were already in but just on the opposite side of it. Several seconds later, the planet and moon appear behind them, tethers still holding strong and the cargo not crushed to atoms by the gravity of the wormhole.

"A star of similar size as the metahumans' original one is within the system about 1.3 light years away. That's 7,645,676,308,530 miles by metahuman standards. At our current tugging speed of 300 metahuman miles per second, we will reach a suitable orbit around the sun in 294,972.07980439814815 metahuman days. That will be 808.14268439561136479 metahuman years," DRGN SLYR announced, having done the mouth in her head.

**A/N: If your parents say you never learn anything here, quote that to them since that distance they have to travel is the estimated distance from the sun to the Heliopause.**

Of course, because she's a sadist as much as she's a scientist, she made sure to relay her words in real time through the shuttles back on the planet. She wish she could spare a moment to pull up a video to see their expressions but she will just have to look up a recording when she has the free time.

"Was that really necessary, DRGN SLYR?" Sing asked, having caught on to what she did. She didn't disapprove. In fact, it was actually kinda funny. She shared her feelings on the matter with the woman through the link and both giggled conspiratorily.

Sing looked down at a curious Naruto. "Yes, Naruto, your aunt is a very evil woman," she said while suddenly rubbing her nose against his, making his gurgle happily at the contact. "Don't ever let her get you alone or she will corrupt you. I'll protect you for her, little one."

DRGN SLYR pouted but suddenly rubbed her eyes and looked harder at Naruto. He was simply looking up at his mommy but for a moment there...she could have sworn that she saw him give her a suspicious glare.

_'Impossible, even by Royals' standards. Babies his age can't comprehend articulated words and gestures. They react to mainly 'Touch' while associating what they are feeling with whatever they see is causing such feelings. Plus, he wouldn't have the muscle control to furrow his brows.'_

She pushed the crazy image to the back of her mind and focused on supervising the routine check-ups on all ship functions. Sing doesn't want to wait 203 Tsvìet cycles for them to get the planet to its future orbital path so she had to make sure all systems were in optimal condition before opening another wormhole with more accurate coordinates to get them there faster. Plus, she doubted the planet's inhabitants are even prepared for that kind of journey since they wouldn't have seasons and unless they started rotating the planet itself, one side would remain in darkness until they got to their destination.

They could do it by alternating the anchors that are tethered to get a slow rotation going but it would honestly be to troublesome for DRGN SLYR to even contemplate doing. She doesn't owe these meta-humans anything really, especially since she hasn't got to study any of their bodies and bloodlines yet, so she was just going to get this towing over and done with.

"Cooldown will be completed in twenty seconds and recharge will take five minutes, my Queen." A small whine from Naruto comes up. "Perhaps you should tend to young Naruto. I believe he might be hungry again."

Sing nodded and mentally contacted BGS. She stopped during mid-way when she felt wet feelings. She looked down on her slightly larger chest and noticed a small wet mark on the front of each of her breasts. "I-it seems my body has finished adjusting itself for nursing," she announced with a small bit of startlement. This was something she knew she had to do, and even had the memories of millions of women who had been mothers at one or more points in their lives, but still the feeling upon her heart at how surreal the moment felt was...heavy.

Black Gold Saw came through the portal door from the side, making her way to Sing and unaware of why the atmosphere felt quiet. She was a tall beauty standing at 7ft even, not including the cliche red, devil-like horns that curved upwards from her scalp for about another eighteen inches. Her hair was silky straight and black with red tips and styled like DRGN SLYR's hime-cut. Her facial features were mature, motherly, pale-skinned with thin, black eyebrows, thin lips, a slightly curved and well-formed face, and bright red eyes. The rest of her body was slim, toned, and sporting a fine pair of legs, a tight butt, and pronounced breasts common for nursing mothers.

Her clothing consisted of tight black shorts with a white belt looped around it, a black bikini bra over her chest with an open-front jacket that cut off at her diaphragm yet clipped together at the collar around her neck and had sleeves that expanded at the elbows to give room for the crimson metal, sharp fingered gauntlets in place of her hands. For her legs, she wore crimson, metallic boots pointed at the toes and heels and extended into leggings up to her thighs.

_'I'm here, my Queen,'_ she spoke through the hive link. She only got a surprisingly short acknowledgement.

**Play music (probably have to repeat it once): Tapion Ocarina extendido (youtube video name).**

She walked with a quietness most would find impressive given her footwear and as she reached Sing's chair, prepared to nurse the newest member of the Tsvìet race, she was pleasantly surprised to see Sing's breasts leaking, meaning the virgin mother would finally be able to truly experience once of the pleasures of motherhood. She wasn't at all surprised by Sing's sudden hesitation and sense of confusion. It happens to all first time mothers and many are afraid of their babies not liking them on some level or fashion.

With a sense of ease, BGS laid a comforting hand on Sing's shoulder and gave her an encouraging nod. BGS was a mute by choice yet she found it naturally easier to convey her thoughts through subtle facial movements and eye contact than most could say for themselves. Moving her other hand up, she gently and expertly pinched the clothing strap over Sing's right breast and pulled it up and over the large globe of tissue. The breast lifted with the movement before falling with a *thump*, the movement easily enticing a curious and hungry Naruto who was slightly familiar with the body part since he fed from BGS a few hours ago.

Sing softly lifted Naruto to her swollen teat and guided his face with BGS' help since he was still small compared to her breast and when he finally latched on, the cold and wet sensation caused her to flinch minutely but BGS' reassuring nod eased her nervousness which was beginning to be felt by the surrounding crew. The several mothers on the bridge sent their assurances and comforting thoughts to their queen, knowing from experience what she was going through. It was a beautiful scene to watch, one they all felt lucky since many of them were minors and only lived a second compared to Sing yet unlike the millions who have passed on before them, they were actually witnessing a piece of history for the first time.

BGS moved her hand that was on Sing's shoulder to the queen's hand that was holding Naruto's head. Adjusting him slightly to fit better in her opposite arm, she let BGS guide her hand to the breast feeding her baby and gave a soft gasp as she softly groped the underside of it. She continued with the soft groping slowly turned massaging until Sing herself got a feel for it. She was rewarded by Naruto taking bigger gulps of her milk and not having to suckle as hard in effort.

Sing, despite all the memories of Nebladed mothers she had to call upon, was completely awed by the simple experience. As she watched her baby actually feed from her own body, she felt more complete than she had when she first Nebladed. It was a remarkable feeling! Was this how all mothers felt!? Could she look forward to this for the next decade or two!? She always felt she understood what it was like to have a child because of all the memories she could call upon and how she treated her own people but that was just a facade compared to the real experience. Here she was, a woman who has killed and Nebladed billions, led her people from the underground tunnels of her toxic planet to the galaxies beyond their own, fighting, defeating, befriending aliens of all shapes and sizes, a warrior queen of one of the most powerful people in the known universe, so utterly defeated by the pure beauty of nursing her own child.

She was actually nursing life on an intimate level instead of taking it away.

The whole bridge crew sat/stood quietly to watch this beautiful spectacle and Sing was too enraptured by her baby to care about the eyes. A swift movement of a body and DRGN SLYR was leaning on Sing's chair and softly nuzzled the temple of Sing's head. The gesture surprised Sing by its sheer happening and not the actual nature. Back when they were just tunnel dwellers, the Tsvìet relied mostly on sound and touch to communicate with each other, the feelers on their backs helping them detect vibrations in the air to find allies, prey, and predators. One of the first acts of kinship the Tsvìets developed was nuzzling each other.

For DRGN SLYR to do that now, despite the way she normally acts around Sing, showed that despite their quirky and bumpy friendship, they were still kinswoman and DRGN SLYR was truly happy for her only real (by definition) friend to finally find such fulfillment in life after millions of years of shouldering the burden of her station, the true loneliness one feels when she must lead as far from the front as possible so her people will always strive as hard as they can, always improving themselves (and by proxy the species as a whole) to catch up to her. This doesn't mean that they haven't helped before, but usually the most heartfelt acts of their love and graciousness towards her are on their deathbeds wanting her to Neblade them.

She always does this not only because it would be a crushing, soul shattering insult to the dying, but because it allows her to feed herself the emotions and memories they felt for her, thus lessening the loneliness of her immortal life and reassuring her that they lived with no regrets.

Sing Love no longer felt that crushing loneliness, alleviated temporarily at times by DRGN SLYR, whenever she linked herself with Naruto. She has seen through the hive link the unbreakable bond of love an infant or child has for their mother yet it was a forbidden pleasure she could never indulge herself in feeling as they wouldn't be feelings meant for her. It was a heart breaking reality and so when she now is 'seeing' her Naruto, she is overwhelmed-her, a multi-million year old immortal warrior queen- by the pure and infinite love he has for her. Words can't put it into a perspective that can justify the nature and amount of the love but it was never-ending. She was his entire world, his life, his mother, his provider, his shelter, his castle, HIS GOD(DESS)! That kind of love is surely beyond worthy of having her last name 'Love.'

Those thoughts also made her realize...

...she would both DESTROY every rock, comet, planet and star, and Neblade EVERY creature in this ever-expanding universe and all dimensions..

...just to keep his love.

Throughout the entire universe, every being having intelligent thought or necessary self-preservation skills felt a cold shudder run down the equivalent of their metaphorical/literal spines and a cold grip upon their hearts that left them hard of breathing.

**End music**

Within minutes, another Einstein-Rosenthal bridge was created (of course, after DRGN SLYR explained the point of it to the inhabitants for their sakes) and they were now within an appropriate distance to drop the planet off...of course, after they help jump start its new revolution path. That would actually take a few hours and they will have to come back every month to make adjustments to make sure it doesn't stray too far that the planet dwellers freeze or too close that they burn up, especially when they get close to the planet for spring and summer. With the coordinates of the sol's system saved onto the navigation computers, it would be a simple Ceph wormhole away from their assistance and would take merely five minutes to ready the wormhole for use from wherever in the universe they are.

Speaking of...

After Naruto had finally had his fill of her milk, he drifted off to sleep with his dreams once again filled with thoughts of love from his mother. Sing wiped her darkish-grey nipple dry of any leftover fluids and put her chest strap back over her breast. She lifted a hand to gently wrap it around the back of BGS' neck, bringing her in 'til their foreheads touched, both women's eyes closed in the moment.

"Thank you, BGS. Your help and comfort were invaluable to me. I know you have grown attached to Naruto and since your child is already weaned, I will allow him to nurse from you every once so often if you want."

BGS obviously didn't respond vocally but a small movement of her head relayed her pleasure before Sing released her. "I'm sure Naruto and BRS will be close friends when they grow up. Your little girl is quite the adorable girl."

'_I'm certain. I just know that she will inherit her father's mischiefness_,' Sing understood from BGS' gaze, as well as thoughts over their link. Sing would give her that much.

"Much I'm sure as she grows older, her personality will be more like yours. They all almost always are."

Sing turned to DRGN SLYR who had moved back to her station to monitor the reports of ship-wide systems after a second use of the wormhole. To be honest, though they have the capability to use it, they often use their own form of Faster-Than-Light (FTL) travel. Sure, a Ceph wormhole was faster, but you needed coordinates of the place you want to go to to make it most effective. Without the coordinates for the system, it was really a case of 'shooting without looking.' Slim chances were you'd accidentally end up in a black hole or in the flight path of energy ejected from a quasar. With their own FTL, one would simply plot a course and drop out at any time, and during transit, their monitors were still capable of tracking what they were passing or coming upon from within their dimension.

Because of the unorthodox use of the Ceph wormhole, she simply wanted to make sure everything was working at peak condition. She noted some strain on the spires within the planet but that was too be expected. They would retrieve them in due time. With a finger swipe across the hologram display, the gamma radiation emissions from the spires ceased as the wormhole closed behind the planet and the inhabitants were treated to their first look at their new home.

The night was filled with unfamiliar star alignments and constellations as those that they knew of before were much too far away and mixed within the crowd of other stars to identify. The mass of ghostly greens and yellows indicated the Oort clouds surrounding different solar systems hundreds of astronomical units away and beyond those were the untraceable outlines of sibling galaxies so close yet so far away.

Sing nestled the sleeping Naruto a bit as she stood up and made her way to DRGN SLYR, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you as well, my friend." The woman didn't look back, but nodded. Sing wasn't offended though. "Set course for the Triangulum Galaxy when we are ready to detach from the planet. They've noticed the new hive link in Naruto and are curious. In the mean time, I will pay a visit to the planet once again to settle some business before we leave. Have the shuttle posted over each major ninja village tell them that I will be coming to exchange words. Each kage is encouraged to bring two bodyguards or advisors each and can simply board their respective shuttles to attend the meeting by the time I make to planetside in thirty minutes."

Sing leaves with confidence that her XO understands and will handle the ship and preparations. She herself orders her personal shuttle and a detail of her personal honor guards to be prepped and ready for her arrival to go planetside in thirty minutes.

Stepping through the portal door and ending up in her bed chambers, she set Naruto down on her bed as she quickly strips off her clothes and carries Naruto into a bathroom behind a section of the wall that opens upon her command. It's a simple yet beautiful bathroom of wooden, polished walls, actual grass as the floor, with a warm spring pool set within a foundation of water-smoothed rock.

Stepping into the water, she sighs as the warm water massages the stress away from her body and the relief only grows as she submerges more until she finally settle all the way with the water just over her nipple line. Despite desperately wanting to just lie there, she gets to work gently lathering a disinfectant soap across her body, followed by Naruto's much to his disgruntlement, and was done within a twenty minutes altogether.

Quickly drying herself off, she clothes herself and Naruto in light clothing similar to the kind she wore before. A white, linen-cloth skirt hanging on her hips that fell to her ankles while a slit up the side showed smooth legs. She actually wore footwear this time, they being white colored, heeled boots with black outlines that almost went up to her knees. Her top consisted of a silk-like silver shirt with the upper-half identical to BGS' top and the rest flowed smoothly over her body body but split outwards to show her toned, slim stomach.

Naruto was simply wrapped in a soft cloth until she could get some made for him. She could already picture D-MSTR going overboard with the designs and inventing a whole new line of fashion.

Putting that foreboding thought aside for now, she stepped through her door and appeared within her personal hangar, the one from before but a different shuttle was in place now. Her personal shuttle that she usually uses for diplomatic missions was the same colors as 'Outer Heaven.' Its main body was shaped like an upside-down trapezoid prism about thirty feet in width and fifty feet in length with two large fix wings in the back and two smaller, forward swept wings in front of them. There were no visible armaments on the shuttle but the Tsvìets wouldn't have let her shuttle fly anywhere unarmed.

Aligned in a single row on both sides of the shuttle's ramp were two members of her honor guard along with two gynoids. The most recognizable was KOS-MOS who would look after Naruto if Sing had to hand him off to take care of any business she felt would disturb him. The other gynoid was considered KOS-MOS's sister if you wanted to be general about it.

Standing at 7'3 with beautiful bronze skin, long silver hair that flowed down her back with two bangs framing her face as they fell over the headpiece that wrapped around her head like a band and they also made a widow's peak, and a single group of hair in between the bangs going straight up a couple of inches like a curved horn. Her face was angular yet contradicted the sharpness with smooth skin, a small nose, thin glossed lips, and bright blue eyes, making her a stunning beauty.

Her outfit was more open than KOS-MOS's own, leaving her shoulders, back, majority of her thighs and hips, a small circle patch above her navel, and a large diamond-shaped patch of skin from her lower breasts to her stomach bare to the elements. Her large breasts were covered in a what looked like a bikini top made of silk connecting between the collar around her neck and the rest of her 'suit' that was predominately black and purple and fit over her body like a sleeveless/legless unitard. She wore detached black sleeves from her biceps down that fit like gloves and had armored plating over the biceps and a purple gauntlet over her left arm from the forearm to her hand. She wore black armored heeled boots with attached leggings that went up to her lower thighs and on her right outer thigh was a large metal pack strapped around it.

This gynoid was T-ELOS (Telos), the anti-thesis to KOS-MOS as where the blue-haired gynoid was certainly capable of defending herself and equipped with an array of armaments, she was focused as a medic unit unlike Telos who was designed as an aggressor unit, updated and trained in all forms of warfare and capable of sustaining massive amounts of damage as well as being equipped with enough armaments to make her one insult away from becoming a walking 'Shock-and-Awe' campaign.

These two are assigned to specifically guard Naruto from any who would think to take advantage of her through him should they see the chance. She had that prisoner ninja and Kushina's memories so she was fully well aware of what kind of deplorable world this one still was and it frustrated her greatly because they have such potential for productive things.

The last two accompanying them were her own guards...yeah, don't think about that too hard. Let's just say that despite their strengths and skills, their presence will really be just a formality. Standing at 7ft even, these two women were of equal beauty seeing as how they are twins with peach (caucasian but not pale) colored skin, straight, platinum blonde hair: somewhat even bangs down to their eyebrows, two longer bangs down their fronts to their chests, and longer hair down to their mid-backs. Both had sterling silver eyes with a hint of yellow mixing with them. They both wore matching outfits: sleeveless black unitards that could be mistaken for spandex hugged their bodies' every curve from toned glutes to perky, modest breasts and left nothing to the imagination, black shoulder guards that overlapped another set of guards with them strapped together underneath the arms and over the chest, metal skirt plates hanging from their waists made of a material that seemed to absorb light like a vacuum, black, metallic boots with no elevated heels that covered their ankles and shins.

Their final articles were their weapons of choice, both being a large, double edged claymore sword about six feet long with a standard guard and a thin foot-long handle. These swords weren't the sharpest bladed weaponry the Tsvìets had in their diverse arsenal but with each claymore weighing at 530 lbs and made out of near indestructible synthetic alloy produced from the metallic carapace of the eldest wyrms back in their solar system, only the Tsvìet males, gynoids, large A.I. battle platforms, and the Royals could possess the strength to effectively use these in combat and in the hands of the 'Black Twins', they might as well have been classified as Non-Nuclear Weapons-of-Mass-Destruction (NNWMDs). In fact that's actually what they were classified as when being wielded by the two sisters.

Now, these two women weren't actually Royals or gynoids. In DRGN SLYR's first efforts to increase the population of the Royals by introducing Royal blood for the other subclasses to Neblade, her methods weren't as fine tuned as they are now (despite the process still having an undesirably high chance of death-Naruto was an exception because of Kyuubi and his Uzumaki blood) and resulted in alot of rejections that simply made the subjects sick for several weeks before they went back to normal. Surprisingly, the Black Twins possessed a genetic mutation that DRGN SLYR didn't catch (and couldn't study after the procedure) and it was responsible for them successfully Neblading the Royal DNA but the result was them becoming imperfect Royals which was shown by their silver eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Sing felt they deserved a class of their own since they possessed the strength, regeneration, and possibly the longevity of a Royal yet lacked several traits that could connect them to their former Minor subclass. The new name she decided would be 'Grey,' as like a Grey, they showed traits of all classes. The only real unfortunate side-effects were that their personalities took a major dive off the deep end and were mostly monotonous, only showing expression through anger, surprise, or a subtle sense of content that couldn't really be detected unless you spent every waking hour of the past hundred years to recognize the minute details they sometimes gave away, and that they had no real handle on 'controlling' their massive strength so DRGN SLYR placed several biological limiters within their minds that could only unlocked portion by portion on Sing's command. Right now, they were settling with ten percent of their total strength.

Their names, from first born to second, were ALCI (pronounced by humans as Alicia) and BTH (Beth).

As Sing approached the ship, her estimated number of steps until she stepped onto the ramp based on the distance of her pace was calculated by the Black Twins and when they counted down in their heads to ten, they snapped a salute. It was a professional gesture that Sing didn't mind and even applauded for the amount of discipline involved in it. She made her way onto the shuttle with KOS-MOS and T-elos right behind her followed by the twins who stepped onto the ship as the ramps closed.

Inside the shuttle, there was plenty of space for just five women and a baby and Sing sat comfortably while Naruto grumbled at the movement disturbing his sleep. Sing made idle talk with the medic gynoid while the aggressor unit asked briefly for details concerning the capabilities of these metahumans. While Sing explained what she felt was prevalent, the twins sat on either side of Sing. It was when they heard some gurgling sounds with the occasional *clicking* did they glance down at Naruto who was reaching at Alicia.

Sing watched in amusement as the Grey showed no expressions yet she could feel the uncertainty of how to proceed. With a light giggle, she lifted Naruto up and handed him to a surprised Alicia. "He wants to meet you, ALCI. Naruto, say 'hello' to one of mommy's protectors. They protect mommy from danger at all times."

ALCI felt a bit flustered in his mind from the praise and yet she couldn't find it in herself to humbly deny her queen's words when she could have sworn she saw Naruto's little eyes light up in happiness. The little baby in her arms pawed at whatever part of her he could despite it being her chest the majority of the times. She wasn't trained for this! What was she suppose to say!? She kills enemies of her queen, not entertain babies! She looked to BTH for aid but her twin was just as stumped as she was in this situation.

Naruto seemed to have caught on to her nervousness and frowned with a couple of whimpers coming out. Oh no! Did she make her queen's baby upset? What did she do wrong? The more she panicked the more upset Naruto seemed to become. The rest of the cabin's occupants were watching the interaction with great interest. KOS-MOS being a medical unit and Sing being both a scientist and multi-million year old ruler came to the same conclusions but Sing wanted to test it out.

"Here, ALCI, I believe I might know what's going on. Let me see Naruto." ALCI quickly passed the baby over and as soon as Sing started thinking of how much she loved Naruto, the baby calmed down. Not knowing of the reason, the 180 change in behavior seemed to cause ALCI to become depressed in failing such a seemingly simple task.

"Well, that explains that," Sing announced. "It appears that Naruto has some innate ability of 'Empathy.'" At ALCI's questioning glance, she explained "He can feel your nervousness and when you started panicking, he started to panic as well." ALCI felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders before finally speaking.

"That could be dangerous if around those who wish to harm him. It seems it is something we both have to train." If one had heard her, they would wonder if she was dead inside from how flat her soft voice was. "He will need to control his empathy and I will need to train to remain calm in unsure situations."

Sing had the urge to sigh at the straight answer but nodded at her points. They would indeed need to work on those skills. So with that little tidbit of new info discovered, Sing simply waited for the shuttle to land in the capital of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) where she had announced that she would be coming to represent her people and help alleviate some fears. She wouldn't have bothered had she not promised Kyuubi in their deal to make its host the strongest warrior on this planet.

However, just because she said she would make him the strongest on this planet didn't mean they had to stay on this planet until that time came but with so few species hostile and skilled enough to give the Tsvìets a challenge, with the few that could being allies with them, she felt this was one of the best place to cultivate her baby into a strong Tsvìet. She would have to make sure he didn't get caught in this huge vengeance trap the world has been in.

"Entering atmosphere now," the pilot announced.

This was followed by some slight shaking amongst the spacecraft as it fought against the friction of the atmosphere as well as adjusted itself for the gravity.

"ETA, three minutes. Shuttle crew already groundside has secured us a landing zone away from the public reach. They figured little Naruto wouldn't like all the loud commotion."

Sing smiled and told her to give them her thanks. Now she just had to wait.

* * *

A minute after Sing gives DRGN SLYR the order, the shuttles once again announce to the major villages that Queen Love will be asking for an audience with the five leaders of the major ninja villages and that they are allowed to bring two extra people, whether they be advisors or bodyguards.

(Hokage in Konohagakure)

Sarutobi felt very old for his advanced age and he truthfully wanted to just sit in his office and drink his stress away like a certain blonde Sannin. Too much has just been going on today yet not even a day after all this doomsday the alien woman who basically saved their entire world wants to meet with the leaders of the five major hidden villages. He had no idea what she wanted to gain from this. Was it all a clever trap using a guilty obligation to attend because she saved their lives? Did she wish to exchange cultures and perhaps set up trade? Did they even have anything on this planet that she wanted?...

He chose his two people: Shikaku Nara for his unrivaled intellect and more impressive ability to spot details, and after much internal debate and reflecting chose his second guard to be Orochimaru. Each were the best in those regarded fields and despite not being the strongest in his village, both could definitely hold their own against Elite Jounin and ANBU-class enemies.

Plus, he wanted to try to mend his former student, Orochimaru. The man suffered a complete mental collapse after the death of his parents and the death of Nawaki and Dan. The man grew an extreme distaste for the fragility of life so he sought out the secrets of kinjutsu to extend life.

While he wasn't privy to all of Orochimaru's experiments on capture enemy nin who were originally slated for death '_'Is there even a difference anymore?_', he was aware of the evilness brewing within the man and hoped he could do this final act to quell it. Perhaps meeting someone who was from the stars would give him someone who could possibly answer some of his questions and give a more wise approach to his goal instead of human experimentation.

'Though will that be enough?' he wondered as they boarded the shuttle where they were ushered on by another remarkably (beautiful) human alien dressed in an armored skirt and chest plate with metallic gauntlets and boots and helmet piece. They may not seemed intimidating but when they took into account the alien woman was taller than them all by atleast four inches. Were they all that tall or was she a special case? Shikaku grumbled a troublesome when he imagined how annoying these women must be if they were all as tough as they looked. Orochimaru didn't hide his curiosity and he even let a little bit of excitement show as he asked her a question.

"Would your leader be willing to answer some questions I've been searching for for a long time now?"

What the three ninja caught was that she seemed completely at ease despite being in a village full of unknowns and in the ninja world, it is the unknown that gets most killed. These told them that either she was naive (unlikely) or that she knew they would be suicidal to try anything against her. They all heavily leaned towards the second option.

When the ramp raised and they all took a seat in one of the gel-like chairs sticking from the walls, she asked her own question.

"What sort of questions? We will refuse divulging any information on weaponry. Your species is already quite capable of killing each other efficiently."

It wasn't meant as an insult but it still felt like a blow to the gut to Sarutobi and Shikaku yet a look at the woman's face betrayed no emotion of embarrassment or repentance. Orochimaru took it as a compliment.

"While your weaponry and technology would be interesting to learn about, I'm more curious about your biology, as well as seeking answers to questions I have concerning...life in general and what wisdom she might have to impart with. Because of the ninja system our world lives in, majority of ninja die young and for those like us who have lived for decades, even fewer ever seek the answers to questions many consider unimportant due to their harden nature and cynical outlook on life."

The alien warrior thought over his words, nodding at his point.

"Possibly, if you keep your questions along that nature. The Queen is the oldest of our species, having been the first to gain true enlightenment and it was under her rule that we evolved past our cave-dwelling lives and ascended beyond the stars. She's led us through times of peace and numerous times of war against other space-faring empires and plagues. She doesn't like titles, but she has become known by all species across numerous galaxies that might still remember her as the 'Immortal Queen' due to her having stopped aging over three million years ago. While she is a warrior and a queen, it is no secret that she is a philosopher and a scientist at heart. She would certainly have answers to any questions you have."

This revelation left the three shinobi in complete shock while Orochimaru's face looked as if this woman was an angel sent by Kami to deliver the salvation he has long since sought for.

(_Tsuchikage in Iwagakure_)

The Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Onoki 'of Both Scales' (a nickname given to him for his fence sitting attitude and only picking sides that benefits his village or suddenly switching sides at a moment's notice) has, like Sarutobi, been having a bad day. The extremely old and short man wakes up in the morning, falls out of bed and hurts his back, gets helped up by his three year old granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, who laughs at his weakness and suggests he should retire, '_like hell I will, you damn munchkin!' _finally gets to his office by flying with his natural control over wind and earth, sits down only to find his desk overflowing with paperwork and the staff coffee tasting like crap, only to find out it really WAS crap that someone filled the lounge coffee maker with as some sort of joke they saw in a movie, executed said prankster as an example of going too far in jokes, returned to his office to find even more paperwork thanks to several complaints from ninja and civilians about the severe punishment dished out for a prank, and then the sun disappeared and left the world in total darkness only for an unimaginably massive 'star ship', as his people have begun calling it, to drop all of these 'anchors' as this 'Sing Love' called them to pull their planet and moon through a portal the ship made to save them from being crushed to atoms by the gravity of an approaching unstoppable force of nature that formed from their sun finally burning through all of its fuel.

Sure enough, the spectacle of traveling through that portal with their only protection against the forces that would have crushed them (not referring to the black hole) being some sort of radiation emitting from the monstrously huge anchors was truly a religion changer to most as many started seeing this woman as a Goddess sent by Kami and what not.

Now, if that wasn't enough as he was also receiving stupid suggestions for making some kind of religion with this Sing as its deity, '_dumb ass civilians need to go to the Daimyo if they want to start a new religion'_, he now has been informed by the female queen of these mysterious and hyper-advanced Tsvìets to meet with the rest of the rival Kages at the capital of the Land of Fire as she "requested" an audience with them. Now that word is what made him very suspicious of her intentions. She certainly has the weaponry and authority to rain fire upon the earth and they have no jutsu that could reach orbit so they couldn't possibly fight her yet she "requested" an audience with them instead of simply holding a knife to their throats and demanding one.

He wouldn't dare call her naive because if she knew enough about the ranks and names of their villages and capitals, then she had gained a source of information native to the planet and thus knew of the ninja world's nature. Did she simply abduct a ninja on his/her mission and interrogate him/her for information or did that advance ship have some kind of contraption to gather intel without the world knowing?

There were too many unknowns but he obviously had to attend despite knowing he would be floating at killing range across from all of his rival villages' leaders. What would the world say about Iwagakure if the Tsuchikage declined the "request" which insulted the alien woman who saved their world? His village would obviously take a huge blow to their image, reputation, and no doubt when the Earth Daimyo would catch wind of it, he would go ballistic and possibly cut any funding for the ninja village and liquidate it.

Politically, it would be suicide to decline this "request" by an alien with unknown history, unknown capabilities, and unknown motives.

So with an angry grunt, he chose Kitsuchi and an up-and-rising chuunin named Deidara, who had a very powerful kinjutsu, to be his two bodyguards. Deidara's ability to make almost anything with enough clay could either create for them a quick method of escape and, if he had enough, bomb the hell out of the entire region if this queen or the other kages tried anything on him. Plenty of enemies both visible and hidden wanted him dead and living for as long as he has has taught him to always expected the unexpected, but be prepared for the expected.

(_Mizukage in Kirigakure_)

The Fourth Mizukage was likewise in the same boat as the other Kages. His village would have been the first ones to freeze to death since they were practically surrounded by water and the suddenly dropping temperatures from the sun's absence would have freezed both their water supply and main source of food. About the only ones who were able to physically deal with the climate change with ease was the Yuki clan since they specialized in Hyoton (Ice Release).

The Mizukage stood from his desk and many would wonder if he was some kind of joke since he looked like a young teenage boy with messy grey hair and pink pupiless eyes, pale skin and a stitch-like scar from his left eye to his cheek while holstered on his back was a strange looking hooked staff with a giant flower ornament on the end.

Despite his looks, he was very well an adult man and he was not a fool...in most cases. No, he was certain this "request" by this Sing Love was going to turn into some sort of power play for her. She was the leader of a species who could travel the stars and move planets through portals! You mean to tell him that she had all that power yet no desire to simply conquer them and either enslave them, breed them as pets, or mine the planet for resources? He would stab any of his ninja in the face if they had tried to tell him otherwise.

So, believing this to be some trap to gather the leaders of the five strongest villages in one spot to eliminate them and save herself the trouble of having to use many resources to wage much war, he would bring his two strongest ninjas with him. With a pulse of chakra, he summoned a messenger ninja.

"Tell Mangetsu Hozuki and Kisame Hoshigaki to report to me at the square where that air carriage is. They will accompany me to this meeting and tell them to prepare for any confrontations."

The nin nodded and left in a hurry. There were plenty of past examples where the Mizukage simply killed messengers for either bringing bad news or taking too long.

(_Raikage in Kumogakure_)

Z,**(honestly, the wiki has them ALL labeled 'A')** the Third Raikage and without a doubt the greatest Raikage in Kumo's history stood before the air traveling carrier that would take him, his son 'A' and his student Darui to this legendary meeting between Kages who have been called to an audience by the queen of a super-advanced race of seemingly limitless capabilities.

When the shuttle first appeared after the sun went out, he was about to have his forces attack it, thinking it was some advanced machine by a rival nation until the hologram of Sing Love appeared and as she went about explaining the planet's unfortunate circumstance, he was really about ready to destroy it out of frustration and a feeling of inadequacy. He is the strongest Raikage of all time! He's suppose to lead and protect his people yet even with all of his abilities and strength, he couldn't do anything about the sun being out or a black hole coming to consume their planet!

It was with a heavy dose of disbelief when he heard her plan to save their planet, meaning having her massive ship drop anchors onto their planet to tether to and basically pull it into a portal to another spot in space and away from the danger of that black hole. All he and his shinobi could do was watch and see what happens as the countdown started. He gave a heart laugh, what he thought was his last one, as some other woman doing the countdown purposefully skipped several numbers.

It was with awe unlike his usual self when they all witness the ship dragging their planet into and through the massive, beautiful portal that honestly reminded him of a maelstrom which brought up memories of when he organized a temporary alliance with Kirigakure and Iwagakure to destroy the Uzumaki clan. Their gambit paid off but it was a pyrrhic victory at best since they suffered 50% fatalities and 40% injuries for the living half out of the twelve thousand shinobi sent to destroy the smaller clan of a measly 400, give or take a few dozen.

Kumo lost almost three thousand good men and women in that foolish assault and it was because of those losses that they couldn't fully support the war they were having with Konoha at the time which lead to Iwa's defeat, Kiri pulling out, and Kumo going into a neutrality pact with them.

The door to the shuttle opened itself from top to bottom like a ramp instead of left to right like a door on a hinge. What greeted them was an alien woman similar to Sing but with red hair that made him think of the Uzumaki again, red eyes, revealing clothes layered under an equally open set of armor, boots, gauntlets, and a...metallic, vertebrae tail lazily swinging around? He would've dismissed its usefulness had he not spotted the eight inch dagger-like end hollowed out with some sort of syringe full of amber liquid settled within it.

'_A prosthetic tail with poisonous applications? That's some serious work to do just to have an extra weapon. Not only that, but she is completely at ease within a potential hostile village. Either she is completely confident in her ability to thwart any attack on her person or she knows something we don't.'_

With that being all the details he felt necessary to take note of at the moment, he boarded the craft with his son and student biting on his heels. He was glad they weren't freaking out about how human the alien look, or about another certain detail he wasn't going to sully his pride as a man and bodybuilder by taking notice of.

"Wow, dad. I'd never thought I'd see anybody, much less a woman, taller than you."

As the ramp lifted up to close, the surrounding kumo ninja could hear a shout of ''IRON CLAW!" followed by a loud smack of flesh on flesh and a tremor to shake the shuttle as it lifted off.

_(Kazekage in Sunagakure_)

The Fourth Kazekage was of similar thoughts to the other Kages, though he had more in common with the Hidden Leaf Village as his village was attacked by the One-Tailed Tanuki, Ichibi, a few weeks ago which left a portion of his village either destroyed, buried in sand, or both, and the death of his wife after a premature child birth that left him and his two-now three-children with a wife/mother in their lives. To add to that, he was so overcome with sadness at the death of his wife and the anger at his newborn daughter Gaia that he had Sunagakure's fuuinjutsu teams seal the Bijuu into her tiny body.

Of course, the insane Bijuu didn't take too kindly to that and has since been keeping Gaia awake throughout the night with some form of mental attacks. He honestly could care less at this point, only that the beast remained sealed for his daughter to become the perfect weapon for the village when she grows up.

So after the whole sun going out and traveling through that portal twice to end up in an entirely different and far away area of the galaxy in mere moments thing, he's had a very sore week. Now this alien leader requests to have a meeting with the kage of the 5 main ninja villages.

Getting his two bodyguards, one being a rising prodigy in puppetry, he makes his way to the shuttle that has landed on the roof of the Kazekage's building.

As each Kage is flown to the capital of Fire Country, they each know that with all five kages in one place, words must be thought through before being spoken as who knows what would insult each other or this new powerful figure in their lives. They each knew that depending on how this meeting went, their world would either stand to benefit in some small or large way..

...or be burned to the ground.

Within the royal shuttle, calmly rocking a sleeping Naruto, Sing goes over the information sent from the shuttle and her lips quirk up into an imperceptible smile.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you folks have it. I decided to tease you all with a little cliffhanger and some foreboding. There are several cameos that should be easy to spot and there are several significant figures in Naruto canon that I've put in position to take something away from this upcoming meeting. As you've seen of these cameos, that's what you can expect from most of the sources I've listed in the top author's note. **

**I haven't thought too much about what I will do with Orochimaru. At this point, he has long since experimented on the babies to remake Mokuton yet besides that, he's stayed teetering on the edge of treason and loyalty to Konoha so far. **

**There were plenty of other people whom's thoughts I wanted to include in this chapter such as a still recovering Obito, Danzo, possibly Shion's mother, the other Sannin, and maybe Black Zetsu. You've got to give some respect to the Naruto story writers of actually good stories that include the povs of numerous characters. I'm basically at my limit of character interaction in this chapter. If I'm going to rotate between more people, it's going to be a race I have to start from my knees before I began walking then finally sprinting.**

**I'd like to thank those 70 people who have faved and followed this story. It really means alot to me to see this story grow so quickly. However, this also means that I will be asking for 70 reviews atleast. Come on! It can't be that hard. And no 'guest', just writing 'It's good' is nice but not really invigorating. **

**I apologize for any misspellings in this and the previous chapters, such as Shiki Fuin instead of Shiki Fujin. I also want to apologize for any overly long descriptions on character appearance, but that's writing for ya and while one person said to trust the readers to imagine it...you have to understand that it's my personal belief that 1/4 of America is retarded, and that percentage only drastically increases with the more countries I include, so my confidence is only in the select few who have wrinkles on their brains instead of dust. If you don't understand that, ask your closest psychologist, psychology teacher, or medical professional.**

**This is Lu Bane Na signing off.**


	6. Sing 'the Revelator' (lawl)

**(This chapter has been edited on 2/2/2016)**

**Kinda disappointed in the fewer amount of reviews, but I hope to get more this chapter.**

**P.S. I made some inconsistencies in the story. The real length of Outer Heaven is 4,630 miles. I simply used 4,600 and 4,700 as an estimation.**

**The second thing I fixed was called the ship's main cannon the 'Eclipse Cannon' instead of the Grateful Sun Ray. I've already fixed this though.**

**Secondly, I would like to respond to some reviews.**

_Jetzer0 -ch.5, March 1_

_good as always but i'am left wondering about the gender bending_

_i honestly can't really like gender changing characters especially when they are clearly defined as a specific sex_  
_exceptions would be the trap that is Haku for obvious reasons _  
_other than that i'am eagerly awaiting for the next chapter_

**Well, Gaara's genderbending is really the only one I can see myself doing in this story, and that goes triple for Haku. Both look and even sound like girls until the shippuden series. Besides, if you're afraid I'm going to make Gaia/Gaara some closet yandere who gets won over by some of Naruto's brutality or even his kindness that she never experienced from people like in nearly all genderbent Gaara appearances, just have faith in me, okay? This story has a truly long way to go before there are any relationships as I've proven in this story, character development takes priority over relationship/harems/etc. That doesn't mean there won't be 'puppy love' between kids and such, but that's just the reality of life.**

**Unless you're like me and found just the action of touching a girl disgusting when I was young.**

_Alucard Bellsing -ch.5, March 1_

_Damn I want the next chapter that sounds awesome_

**Yes, yes it does. It was a pain to write the interactions of the five kages because they are basically rivalling villages so you have to take into account the character of each leader and draw upon who would say this and how will this guy respond to that. Honestly, I'm a bit of a loner by nature so making up a conversation like this was a nightmare since I'm trying to capture their individualism and not just write 5 figures with names having word-bubble dialogues.**

_Pravda93 -ch.5, March 1_

_Hmmm for me I want Orochimaru dead because of his experiment, but it was up to you what up you want to so with Orochimaru. I hope elemental nations will not demand any technology from sing. Anyway great chapter._

**I think I responded to this in a PM but just for everyone's sakes, one may ask for technology in a trade agreement but it would be useless for them. The Tsvìets have had millions of years to perfect their technology so even if Sing gave them samples of their weapons, the shinobi would not know how to use it or even have the materials, knowledge, and machinery to reproduce them. And as a preserver of memories, she wouldn't bother trying to give the shinobi more effective means of killing each other unless she would do it as some master plan to increase warfare on the planet while she benefits from the bodies leftover.**

_reapertmn3 -ch.5, March 1_

_I really enjoy reading this story and I believe that the detail you put into the story adds more interest to me, I also love the humour and interactions between the characters while also being a serious story. Keep up the good work__._

**Thanks, someone finally writes their appreciation for all the work I put into the details. It's the details that create an image. You take a person's face and remove the details and what do you get? Freaking Slender Man, that's what. Alot of authors will write a story, introduce the characters, and copy&amp;paste the descriptions of the characters from the wiki instead of trying to come up with their own stuff. They can at the least try to make it more original by writing their descriptions from memories.**

_frankieu -ch.5, March 1_

_yay new chapter_  
_seems like naruto is becoming a smart baby though with the fox in him does help since he aint working against him atm_

_liked the introductions wonder if she is gone spill the beans at kumo saying that she is a uzumaki that can blow there planet up so play nice_  
_think konoha coucil will start bitching about there weapon soon and a old man doomed with paperwork gone ask if he can play with his grandson :D_

**Yes, Naruto will be a smart baby. We're talking Rugrats level of smart, and just as mischievous. I do believe I've already responded to the second part of the review in a PM, but I'll repeat myself. Sing will probably make Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri sweat buckets by showcasing some of Kushina's abilities to make it seem like the Uzumaki were long descendants of a planet-wrecked group of Tsvìets. It would be a bit comical and righteous.**

**As for this 'council' you are referring to. I honestly am sick of stories having this 'civilian council' that for some reason has more power in a military village than the actual military council. I honestly find it at most times an unoriginal attempt to create a face for evil Naruto abusers within the village.**

**Finally, who says Sing has to reveal the identity of Naruto to the villages? In all truth, she would rather let them think he and Kushina are still MIA. It would definitely take any unnecessary heat off of her child- not that she couldn't deal with any heat but why even bother with it in the first place?**

_The Lazy Bastard -ch.5, March 1_

_in the words of bugs bunny "i like it." XD but seriously, good sized chapter, good story flow and plot line at this point, not to many mistakes that i have noticed can honestly say i can't wait to read more. also, doesn't inner moka count as a silver hair red eyed girl? is she one of them? and if so what happened/happens to outer moka?_

**Yeah, I do apologize for the mistakes. I did go back and replace the chapter with an edited version but I'm sure I still didn't get all of the mistakes. Yes, Inner Moka is one of the Royals and Outer Moka doesn't exist. Who knows, maybe I'll have Moka want to try making a clone of herself and she gets Outer Moka instead.**

_-ch.5, March 1_

_BAHAHAHA! just went onto wiki to look up Boku no pico, within 1 line of reading it's description the word . popped, so your sister has strange tastes..._  
_Keep up the epic work!_ :)

**No, my sister never saw Boku no pico. She simply watched a bunch of 'reaction' vids and suggested it to me without hinting at its content. I happen to be eating ice cream during that time to. Thanks, I'll try.**

_Guest -ch.5, March 1_

_I'm was hoping you wouldn't have Naruto grow up on his native planet. I want something more along the lines of him traveling on the ship and exploring other planets and species, making only the occasional trip back to the Shinobi Nations, keeping up only a tenuous connection there to show that yes he was born there, his true family and responsibilities do not lie there, regardless of what the Kyuubi wants._

_This is partly because I'm somewhat bored of reading about the Naruto plot line since most authors hardly bother to deviate from canon and have him enter the Academy, become a genin under Kakashi, do the wave mission, and I just loose interest completely. I find it would be far more novel for you to start focusing on the other elements of the crossover more rather than the Naruto aspects. And partly because the occasional return trips would still let you write how the Shinobi Nations have been dealing with the revelation of aliens, the sudden death of their Sun, and how Obito has been trying to deal with the largest proverbial wrench being thrown into Madara's grand plan, which is amusing._

_All in all, I've enjoyed the concept of your story so far, and hope you have a good idea of where you wish to take it._

**I'm not going to have Naruto grow up on his native planet. He won't actually come back, except for short visits, for an extended stay until he's much older. The rest of your paragraph pretty much summarizes what's going to happen. Yes, I'm bored too. I tried writing a rough draft chapter of another story and while I went into plenty of detail, it was the fact that it was set 20yrs after the war and the impossible to avoid OCs that has pretty much made it dead in the water. Sure, there were things I could have done differently, but that's the point of a rough draft- to see how people will take it and how you can make it better.**

**Truly, unless there is something truly unique within one of these stories, then I usually just skim chapter updates.**

_TheDragonElemental -ch.5, March 1_

_This chapter was pretty decent and I'm looking forward to more, however I found two flaws in you science. _  
_1\. The gravitational pull of a black hole is much stronger than that off a star, so much that even light can not escape it._  
_2\. Gamma Radiation is extremely harmful to organic life, so that field of gamma radiation would kill all life on the_planet.

**As I forgot to mention in the story and PM respectively, the spires created barriers between each other before releasing the gamma radiation to oppose the gravitational forces of the wormhole. Using the sun as an example was alright, but out of place. Outer Heaven has a quasar within it as an energy source, and quasars expel more energy than majority of suns and are only outdone by black holes. Like I said in the story, the sun expels enough to resist its gravity for billions of years, yet Sing is taking the energy from this quasar to resist that gravity for a single MOMENT since the distance between one end of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and the other can be traveled in a single instant.**

_Guest -ch.5, March 1_

_Like it_

**Dude, those kinds of reviews really don't help me in anything save a minor confidence boost. Please elaborate for future reviews**.

_Indecisive Bob -ch.5, March 2_

_Haha, wow. And now, the canon Naruto plot-line has been irrevocably mangled to the point of no return. Cool stuff! Keep up the good work!_

**If I haven't made it obvious in many other stories, I shove Originality down the canon plot's penis, moonwalk across it, and butt-f**k its soul.**

_Kizuro Shirosaki -ch.5, March 3_

_That crap joke really made me laugh, do it more often mate_

**Now that I've gotten all of the reviews answered, it's time for this story to begin once again. But first...a toast...to zhe answer of an age..old..question..**

**If you know of any, feel free to send them in PMs.**

(_Fire Capital_)

The Royal shuttle circled the palace of the Fire Daimyo once before coming upon a cleared out courtyard for their usage. The propulsion systems lowered their output until the ship was hovering inches above the ground. With a steadiness of flawless skill, it lowered the rest of the way without nary a bump or rock. Immediately, the ramp in the back lowered and with a stride full of purpose and dignity, Sing stepped out of the ship and onto the rich grass of the nature oriented courtyard where there were gardens and trees interspersed unevenly to give the idea that nature here was free and not contained and controlled.

Standing across from her and her bodyguards was a contingent of twenty samurai under the Daimyo's employ. They were aligned in five ranks of four with three in the back row as the last one was the captain. He was a tall human of almost six feet with a strong build common among all samurai who are sworn to protect the Fire Lord and the people of Hi no Kuni as well as carry out his will.

The captain bowed deeply at the hips, an action quickly synchronized and repeated by the rest of the detail, to a surprised Sing and group. While Sing had plenty of knowledge on ninjas from Kushina, the woman was pretty ignorant about the intricate customs and lifestyle of the samurai so she didn't have much to go off of.

"I am Captain Hazama, second in command of the Samurai sworn to protect the Fire Daimyo and the people of his nation. On behalf of all people of whom I'm able to represent, I humbly thank you for saving our world. It brings us great honor to be hosting you and your people in our capital."

'_Ahhh, this is interesting for such a stagnating world. A branch of military separate of the ninja system.'_ "I'm thankful towards this honor detail, Captain, though it is I who am thankful for your Daimyo and soldiers allowing me to hold a meeting here in this beautiful palace without really asking for permission." Sing actually looked embarrassed. "To be honest, I acted too rashly for one of my station. I am Sing Love, Queen of the Tsvìet people and this is my newborn son, NRTO (pronounced 'Near-rito')." She then points at the two swordswomen. "This is ALCI and BTH, two of my royal guards. The other two, the blue haired woman is KOS-MOS, NRTO's personal caretaker, nurse, and bodyguard, and the last one is Telos whose role is his bodyguard also." Both ALCI and BTH gave a short tip of their heads while their eyes constantly scanned their surroundings, Kos-mos gave a short bow, and Telos simply nodded her head while subtly stepping a bit closer to Sing.

Hazama gave a bow to each in return. "I'm afraid individual introductions of all my men would be too time consuming, Sing-sama. If I may ask, are we to expect your husband to arrive at anytime?"

Telos giggled in amusement but Kos-mos shot her a look. Sing was unaffected by either the question or them. "No, Captain, I am not mated. NRTO was not conceived by natural means due to personal issues. I'm not sure how your race will view that but then again, I've truthfully answered you out of courtesy and not obligation, Captain."

Having adopted a child of his own, he caught the hidden meaning Sing meant. "Of course, Sing-dono, my troops and I will respect your privacy and not utter anything about this. Your personal life is your own and we have no reason to intrude."

Sing nodded in approval. "Well then, Captain. If you will please guide us to where the meeting will be held. I welcome your troops' escort. I hope it wasn't much trouble arranging this happening."

"Of course not. The Daimyo saw necessary to have his own court arranged to host the meeting. The other Kage have arrived safely and haven't been waiting but a couple of minutes. Please follow me." He turned to his troop (that's 'troop' as in a group of soldiers.) and gave orders to take formation around the guests of honor. The samurai moved with discipline and precision while maintaining strict bearing, something that would not be seen by ninja given their more loose combat doctrine that relied more on having the freedom to work individually instead of in formations like samurai.

The Black Twins took up positions in front of Sing on either side while Kos-mos stayed a foot behind the queen and to the side while Telos was about sixteen feet behind them- a large distance for a human but a few steps for a Tsvìet or gynoid. Of course, along with this, Sing knew Outer Heaven was watching EVERY square inch of the palace grounds in ten different fields of vision to make sure she would not be taken by surprise.

Along the way, Sing was having words with the samurai captain. "So, Captain Hazama, I'm aware enough about the nature of ninja forces, but I am ignorant of the ways of the Samurai. I feel you all are the opposites in relation to the ninjas' own preference towards assassinations and spying. You mentioned it was an honor to host us earlier. I'm not sure if we have the same definition of honor but for us, 'honor' refers to the purity and reputation of one's character. Can this you relate to?"

The Captain actually smiled at finding something in common between them. "Yes, we can relate, Sing-dono. Samurai means 'one who serves' in reference to how majority of samurai swear to use their sword in the defense of his lord's honor. We never raise our swords against the innocent, nor resort to violence unless necessary. We follow the code of Bushido which consists of eight virtues:

The first is Rectitude or Justice which is the strongest virtue as it implies not only martial justice, but personal justice as well. Rectitude is the power to decide upon one's course of action in accordance with reason, without wavering; to die when to die is right; to strike when to strike is right.

The second is Courage. Courage is worthy of being among virtues only if it is exercised in the acts of Righteousness and Rectitude. Perceiving what is right and doing it not reveals a lack of courage.

The third is Benevolence or Mercy. Love, Magnanimity, affection for others, sympathy and pity, are traits of Benevolence, the highest attribute of the human soul. One invested with the power to command and the power to kill is expected to show equally extraordinary amounts of benevolence and mercy.

The fourth is Politeness. It should be the expression of a benevolent regard towards the feelings of others; it's a poor virtue if it is motivated by fear of offending good taste. Politeness in its highest form is akin to Love.

The fifth is Honesty and Sincerity. Bushido encourages thrift, not for economical reasons so much as for the exercise of abstinence.

The sixth is Honor. Though Bushido is concerned with profession of soldiering, it is equally concerned with non-martial behavior. The sense of Honor, which to us would be the consciousness of personal dignity and worth, characterizes a samurai. He is born and bred to value the duties and privileges of his profession. Fear of disgrace hangs like a sword over our heads...For example, to take offense at slight provocation is ridiculed as 'short tempered.' 'True patience is bearing the unbearable' some would say.

The seventh virtue is Loyalty. Samurai remain loyal to those they are indebted to. Loyalty to a superior is one of the most distinctive virtues you will see by us, no matter our economic or personal despair.

The last is Character and Self-Control. Bushido teaches us to behave according to a moral standard that many believe to transcend logic. What's good is good and what's bad is bad. The differences between Rights and Wrongs are givens, not arguments to be justified or discussed and a samurai should know the difference. Finally, it's a man's obligation to teach his children moral standards through the actions of his own character.

These aspects make up the code we live by and if we were to disgrace ourselves by breaking this code, it would bring great shame to our honor and that of our lord and family. To save what honor we can, we are expected take our own lives with the swords we have sworn to uphold our duties with."

By the end of his explanation, he looked up at Sing and saw her writing on some strange pad with lights (think of a blue holo-pad) with her fingers. Looking at him, she noticed his questioning gaze. "I was simply taking notes. I find such a philosophy a very balancing ideal when this continent is dominated by the ninja world. We have a division within our own military for nearly each and every style of warfare ranging from assassinations to outright swordsmanship, each with their own approach to war. When we establish an area on this world to keep up with any relations we make, I'll remember to arrange a fellowship to show some of these groups."

He nodded but the second half got his attention. "So, can I surmise that your people will be setting up a form of government in a sovereign territory after this meeting?"

"Yes. While I have no desires of conquests over this planet's inhabitants, I'm a scientist at heart and your people are the first I've seen in the galaxy that are capable of manipulating multiple elements of nature. You can think of our future country here to be more oriented along observing and studying chakra and its uses. Of course, I will not be one to turn down those who actively seek us for desperate needs, such as refuge from war or for medical attention. I am also aware that there will be those absent of sanity who will try to harm our presence, so there will be a sizable military presence to ensure our place's sovereignty and safety."

The group was coming in sight of the doors leading to the meeting room where five of the most powerful shinobi in the Elemental Nations were sitting. They stopped by the doors and Sing made a comment upon her thoughts. "Given they are naturally rivals, I am thankful being in the same room together hasn't caused untold collateral damage for your Daimyo."

The samurai let slip a deep chuckle. "Yes, it would have made quite an insult upon our country and your person." He turns to her and bows deeply. "Sing-dono, through your words and actions, I am relieved to know that one with such authority and power at her command has an equal amount of compassion towards us for saving our planet and not simply conquering us. It makes me wonder how those of us with so much less power turn out so wrong."

Sing thought back to when she was queen and first led her people to the stars and when they made first contact with the Protheans. While justifiably upset with their intentions towards her people, she knew later on that it will not ever excuse the attempts of genocide she made. Destroying military targets is one thing, but killing and Neblading millions of men, women, and children in her disillusioned crusade during that singular war have given her just as many constant lives and memories to remind her of her limits.

"Trust me, Captain Hazama, I am like I am by making mistakes and it is those mistakes that are always reminding me of the consequences I, and the lives of the tens of billions I affected, suffered for them. I am constantly being humbled by the mistakes of our past, and the trust and love my people have for me. Such is the path set by my position."

Sing's words seemed to resonate within the surrounding samurai. Here's a woman who people are seeing as Kami's avatar and seems so unreachable admitting that she's made disgraceful actions yet instead of taking her own life like many of them would have, she has pushed through and, if she truly has learned from her errors, made great strides in redeeming herself."

"Learn from the past, apply it to the present, and prepare for the future," Hazama said, getting an understanding nod from Sing. "Well, Sing-dono, this is where we part ways. As we're the guard, we will be positioned around the halls to ensure you all are not disturbed. If young Nirito-dono becomes uncomfortable, feel free to have his caretaker and guards bring him out and I will assign someone to tow to your needs."

Sing surprises all the humans by giving a simple bow of her head, not deep enough to have to bend at the waist. "I truly appreciate it. I will put my trust in you and your men, Captain."

Having him return the bow, she makes to walk through but the captain calls out in a more subtle voice. "Sing-dono, you are probably aware of this, but I feel to warn you that you will be talking with some of the most powerful shinobi on the planet. While I am not going to doubt the abilities of your guards, please keep your mind sharp. Shinobi do not need jutsu or physical weapons to hurt someone. Psychology is an infamous tool often used by those who hold political power and these people have both in great volume. I will wish you much luck in your endeavors."

The Tsvìets give him a judging stare for what felt to the guards like minutes before Sing gives a simple nod and adjusts Naruto in her arms before speaking in a serious tone befitting her stature. "I'm aware and vigilant, Captain, though the caution towards even your own species speaks much of your character. Your honor and loyalty to your code is spectacular, Captain Hazama. Never tarnish it."

She steps to the door and two samurai push it open for her and her guard as they walk through, leaving Captain Hazama giving a deep bow though if one were to look upon his face, they would see a man who feels even more pride and self-content than when his own Daimyo gave him a similar compliment. There was just this aura around Sing that made him feel as if he was before Kami herself.

Stepping into the room, Sing honestly didn't know what to expect but she expected that. She's met numerous empires and worlds of humans who have developed in different galaxies and times and she has come to understand that one can always expect the unexpected from them. Perhaps it was why the Precursors chose them to inherit the Mantle since even if the course of one race of humans could be predicted, you would always have to expect the results that were not predicted. It made them a true wild card and the Precursors sought to take advantage of this when they chose them (humans) to inherit the 'Mantle of Responsibility.' Grow enough different types of Humanities in different settings and simply wait for the inevitability of that one special group to finally meet their expectations and you couldn't go wrong. While many would fail, they only needed that one success.

It was after learning this that Sing knew to not know what to expect how her meeting with these humans would go. Each experience was always different in some minor or major way. She could have been met with applause, with suspicion, with scorn, with fear, with devotion...honestly, everytime they met a new humanity and had a first contact meeting with them, a bet would go around the mothership of how they would react.

When her arrival was noted, there was obvious surprise from those who hadn't met her people, like the Daimyo, and yet there was still some surprise from the Kage when they saw her.

Was she beautiful? The most beautiful they had ever seen!

Did she have the real aura of a leader, one who's lead armies of thousands through peace and war? Yes, and it made them feel like they were in the academy again and meeting the ruling kage for the first time!

Of course, these were swiftly followed by the fact that she was _TALL!_ She dwarfed the ones that they met at their respective shuttles. Z had to restrain himself from clothes-lining his son who subtly nudged him in the back with a snicker.

The room they were in was a large hall with ornately decorated columns lined alongside a red carpet that went from the door down several dozen meters to the center of the room. In front of a large table of polished wood sat a circle of seven tables with one table missing its occupants (hers) while the other sat a kage and the last seating the Fire Daimyo. The Fire Daimyo himself was a tall, very handsome man with crimson hair, bluish-green eyes, a soft but sharp face with a perpetually kind smile. He wore an ornate set of red-themed clothes with shoulder guards that were black with gold lining that altogether hid a powerfully built body.

Beside him was a woman with similar features to him, including the same hair and eyes though to Sing's eyes this woman was obviously older and she was about two heads shorter. She wore a form fitting kimono with various designs and embroidery on it that hugged a figure that was quite similar to a Tsvìet's when they were nursing a child. This comparison was justified when she quickly noticed a large baby in her arms that was probably a five months old with a similar shade of thin, crimson hair.

As one, or as one as five rivals could act while in the same room, stood and gave their own form of attention while the guards stood back against the wall while the Daimyo moved from behind his table to meet Sing which she raised an eyebrow at.

'_Certainly a first...in a long while if I remember correctly. He doesn't have any postures hinting towards harmful intent, nor does he seem like he's going to fall to my feet and praise me. In fact, he seems to be genuinely excited and happy. What an interesting character to be surrounded by assassins.'_ Her thoughts are ended when they meet and despite the near hilarious sight of this man only coming up to her upper-chest, that still made him quite tall for the general average height among this land's population. She would put him somewhere around 6'4.

As the man gets within a few meters, ALCI and BTH feel that he is close enough and move to stand more in front of their leader. Though the meaning wasn't lost among the warriors in there, it helped that the twins' hands didn't reach up to the hilts of two of the largest swords any of the shinobi have seen, outdone only by Samehada-said wielder was currently eyeing the two guards and their swords with a hungry look fit for a shark. With a simple thought sent out, Sing ordered the twins to simply observe. They did as told, nodding in unison, and stepped to the side to continue observing the rest of the room.

The precision and unison of the two's movements didn't fail to garner some subtle attention from the Go-kage (the five kages) and their guards.

Sing stepped forward, adjusting Naruto to better hold him with one hand before giving a curtsy- a small bow of her head which was less than what she would actually give as it allowed her to keep her eyes trained on everyone still while showing respect. While she knew for sure that none in this room could poss a true threat to her, her child was another case. The reason she even brought him along being that her maternal instincts to stay with her child would prove to be a distracting force for her had she left him in Kos-mos and BGS' care back on the ship. Thus, the real reason she brought extra guards.

The Fire Daimyo responded with a gracious bow at the hips and even going so far as to let his eyes stray to the floor and off of her. It was a bold show of trust. Seeing as she liked the man possible sincerity, she decided to perform a bold move herself. When he moved to straighten up, in a flash of magenta, her white scythe was in her extended hand with the edge of the magenta-colored blade nestling the neck of the Daimyo from behind.

The action undoubtedly startled everyone and it was with some minor praise on her part that the samurai and shinobi reacted instantaneously, all drawing their weapons or going through hand-signs for specific jutsu. She secretly relished the startled look on the lord's face as she softly pulled the scythe towards her, drawing him near as the twins had their blades drawn and held in defensive stances. Despite not knowing of her plan, they reacted instantly and maintained their composure in the face of the strongest ninja on this continent, perhaps the whole world.

The only one who didn't seem calm was the woman who was either this man's wife, daughter, or sister. Her face was panicked and as a mother with no husband herself, Sing couldn't quite understand her on a personal level but through the Nebladed victims, she could tell well enough that the woman was scared for her questionable partner, for herself, and for her child if her clutching the small female infant was any indication.

The silence in the room was deafening for a moment before Sing broke the tension with a giggle. With an apologetic smile, she dismissed her scythe and surprisingly enough, despite being afraid, the fire lord remained standing within feet of a woman who could have beheaded him faster than any of his guards or the shinobi could have reacted to. Seeing his confused face, Sing felt little pity for the man.

"One bold move reciprocates another, Fire Daimyo."

"What's the meaning of this 'bold move', Sing?" this was surprisingly asked first by the woman whose face showed relief and anger at the scare tactic.

"Hmph..what I mean, woman, is that while what the Fire Daimyo did was a show of trust, taking his eyes off of an alien who could have been hiding their true motives this entire time was a show of 'blind trust', which is more than foolish. I will impart with you all some wisdom to use for future contacts with species that come from the stars. In my long life, I can tell you that there are species out there who are not friendly. The first species we met when we traveled the stars was an up and coming empire that enslaved species as laborers and soldiers, turning their home worlds into colonies to grow food, provide boosts to the economy, and supply foot soldiers, not only taking away their livelihoods but their species' names as well. Of course, we fought them into a stalemate when the tides turned as we learned more from them and adapted to their technologies and tactics."

That brought a grimace from those present and some like the shinobi finally understood what Sing was doing with that act of hers. She was making an example. Had she come here truly with the intention of harming them, she could have just neutered the Land of Fire's leadership with a simple pull of a scythe.

"While they are no longer a threat to any species since they became extinct around 50,000 years ago, there are still species out there that would offer spear at throat instead of hand in peace. One such species, if they were to discover this world by some astronomically impossible chance at this time, would bombard your planet from orbit before sending in their armies to kill your warriors and infants, draft your young men into their slave military branches or labor forces, and take your women to be sold as house and/or sex slaves. Each and every one would be fitted with a slave collar that would emit electrical shocks throughout the slave's body and if need be, explode for the more rowdy and disobedient ones."

The rather detailed explanation of what they could have had first contact with made many pale, the Fire Daimyo being no different as seen by the clinching of his fists. "Do you understand now, Lord of the Land of Fire (**subtle shout-out to said author on this site**)? I am not encouraging schizophrenia, but a hefty dose of caution is needed to survive in this universe. It would only be so much easier for a species such as the Batarians to conquer this planet while your greatest military powers are divided by old wounds and war. Let you all learn the lesson from this and put it behind us for now as we move to the reason I asked for the leaders of the five major shinobi villages to meet with me."

The groups were only too eager to change subjects yet none missed the jab she threw at them all. Sing held out her hand for the Daimyo and he hesitantly took it after finally getting his nerves under control.

"I do not apologize for what I did, but I do apologize to your family for scaring them," she gestured to the woman who made her way to her larger, male look-a-like. She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and sent a glare at Sing though it lacked any of the malice from earlier.

"While I understand your intent, Sing-dono, it doesn't make it any less of a scarring matter." Sing nodded and gestured to her child.

"I understand but it would have been a much worse matter had I taken his head off and had my guards lay waste to this palace. Know that I would destroy Heaven and Hell to protect my two day old son, and as a fellow mother, you would no doubt feel the same. I believe having experienced a near-genuine assassination attempt by an actual alien is better than being surprised by a real assassination from an enemy. Drastic? Yes. Effective? I hope so."

The woman's glare slowly fell apart under Sing's logic that would be a tear to a certain Decepticon's mono-eye.

"Now, I believe we should properly introduce ourselves and begin the itinerary of the evening. Would you show me to my spot?"

Both nodded and the man led Sing to the empty table as he took his place by the woman on the opposite end. To her left were the Mizukage and Tsuchikage and to her right were the Kazekage, Hokage, and Raikage.

"For this meeting, I will be speaking in your tongue that I have learned as I have before, but when it comes to our names, I will do my best since our native tongue uses no actual words you humans can pronounce so I will make them sound as translatable as I can. I am Sing Love, Queen of the Tsvìet people. In my arms is my son, Nirito (NRTO) Love. My guards are the Black Twins, Alicia and Beth. The two behind me are guards specifically for Nirito. The blue haired one is his nurse and caretaker, Kos-mos, and the other is his guard, Telos."

Starting from her right, the kages began introducing themselves.

"I'm the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure, Rasa Sabaku," a red haired man with a pale skin complexion dressed in green robes said.

Following his example, an old man with a red kimono topped with a white haori cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen as a representative. A pleasure to meet you, Sing-dono." Questions were blooming in the heads of the other shinobi representatives about the absence of Minato Namikaze. For him to miss such an occasion was mind boggling.

Looking him over, she noted this was a man whom Kushina had several happy memories with. He was a grandfatherly figure in her life that was always a source of wisdom for almost any situation, though having gone through those memories, there were several things she wanted to know for personal curiosity's sake.

The next man was a massively muscular, dark skinned man with a massive head of blondish-white hair, large beard, dark green eyes with no pupils, and most noticeably a large scar on the right peck. He stood about as tall as an average Tsvìet-Minor. "I'm the Third Raikage of Kumogakure, Z Yotsuki." Yes, Sing knew from Kushina's memories that this man was perhaps the most dangerous. In the Third Shinobi World War, he single-handedly faced 10,000 Iwa shinobi and held them off for three whole days and nights so his comrades could escape. He was now- with the death of Minato- the second fastest man in the world after his own son, and he's been known to face the Eight-Tails Hachibi in one-on-one combat whenever it breaks out of its prison.

The next man was a tiny midget of a man that Sing almost mistook for a wrinkly-skinned child with facial hair. "I'm Ohnoki, the Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure." He was known to switch sides in a war at any given moment whenever he saw an opportunity to come out on top.

The final kage to announce himself really did seem like a young teenager to Sing. "I'm the Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure, Yagura. An honor to meet you so soon, Sing-dono." Well he seemed well-mannered.

The last to finally introduce themselves was the Fire Daimyo. "I didn't get the chance to earlier but I'm Sirzechs Gremory and you've met my mother Venelana Gremory, and her child is my little sister, Rias."

Sing didn't fail to realize the difference in the Daimyo's family's names and the shinobi and samurai and civilians she knew from Kushina's memory. Using her vast collection of memories, this shinobi world spoke a dialect similar to Japanese, yet Sirzechs, Gremory, and Rias were obviously not Japanese; nowhere even close, and yet they were the ruling family of this nation? Sing was definitely going to put a little effort into figuring that out.

Putting that little bit aside, Sing raised an eye at how well the woman looked given her supposed age. "Now, since we are all gathered here on this historic day at the request of Sing-dono, I feel she should lead this meeting. I ask that you all be respectful as much as you can be. I will not tolerate chaos within my home." Sirzechs' tone was strong and imposing, a necessary characteristic that set him apart from the other lords. Seeing no one argue his rules, he nodded at the queen. "Sing-dono. You may begin when ready."

She nods back and stands as the rest have taken their seats while the guards remained standing behind their respective leaders. "I have called this meeting with the intent to take responsibility for an act that I would normally have dissuaded against. Under normal circumstances, I do not encourage the direct intervention in the affairs of species who have yet to even develop a space-faring program. This would prevent us from influencing the growth and individualism of a species so they can move at their own pace. At most, we would normally watch and document any new planet-bound species for purely scientific and academic reasons.

However, the situation we found your planet in was dire enough for us to intervene and reveal the existence of extraterrestrial life to your people. Admittedly, that is a small price to pay when preventing global extinction. As I mentioned earlier, your sun was dying. This isn't some biblical sign of the apocalypse or divine judgement. These events are as natural as you all breathing the air around you. In the past thousand years, we have personally studied up close the death of several hundreds of suns, or as they are more commonly referred to, as 'stars.' The stars you see in the night sky are distant suns, each usually marking a territory in which they dominate known as a 'solar system.' There are billions of these solar systems in each galaxy. Some have sentient life. Others do not.

There are several dying suns the sensors on our ship detect yet we ignore so our happening upon your system was purely by chance. It was certainly good luck on your parts. Without the radiation and heat emitted by your sun, your planet would have frozen over within days, making life impossible. The longest your species would have lasted with proper preparation given your level of technology would have been weeks."

The group shivered at this reveal. When Sing put it like that, it made them realize that their system wasn't anything special and if they were to all die off then the universe wouldn't even notice.

"In any other case, this meeting would be the level of extent of our interaction with you on a personal level until you advance enough to meet us in space but certain unforeseen variables have popped up, increasing our interests in this planet." The ninja felt a foreboding feeling. There were several mundane reasons this advanced race could be interested in their planet.

Sing mentally prepared for the backlash of her next words but it would solidify a legitimate reason for their presence on this planet so she could both fulfill her promise to Kushina and Kyuubi, as well as study this chakra and these shinobi up close in their own environment.

"Around twelve thousand years ago, we sent a surveyor ship towards the quadrant your planet was originally located in. We lost contact with their ship many years later and the coordinates of their signal was overlooked in our archives as at the time we were preoccupied with a war. It's only by coincidence that while we were in your system, our computers brought up an old report concerning the lost surveying crew after your system's location matched that with which the ship disappeared.

While we were dropping the anchors across your planet, we set up a base of operations on a nearby island just off the mainland of Hi no Kuni so we could closely monitor the condition of the planet's ecosystems during the transition through the wormhole. This island contained the ruins of a city surrounded by hills and was obviously the result of an act of war as there were skeletons of hundreds of bodies."

Remember that bad feeling the Raikage had earlier? Yeah, it was coming back with a vengeance now and it brought friends.

"Seeing no harm in it, some of our xenobiologists- those are scientists who specialize in studying the various lifeforms of the universe ranging from bacteria to full sentient sapiens like humans- took samples of the skeletons since their skeletal structures were similar...yet different from those of other human civilizations we've met before. Imagine our surprise when the genetic samples taken from their bone marrow showed very diluted similarities to us Tsvìets.

It is their belief that the surveying ship crash landed on your planet several thousand years ago and slowly integrated with the native species, you humans. The Tsvìets would have stayed together as much as possible so we theorize they in this community, their descendants eventually formed the Uzumaki clan, the name we discovered among some of the ruins."

Three certain kage were currently sweating while one had his jaw hanging open and the Hokage looked to be having a heart attack. The most surprised though was Venelana and Sirzechs for a certain reason.

"Now, there are several physical traits we Tsvìets have that would certainly not be natural for your species since your planet's welcoming and diverse ecosystems would allow you to adapt in small increments to survive while our's forced us to evolve drastically. Since the skeletons had none of these distinctive traits, it is reason to believe that since this planet was very fertile and hospitable, any children the Tsvìet survivors had with you humans wouldn't need some of their original traits and since we can alter our bodies on certain levels, those traits became extinct within the Uzumaki clan.

Not only that, but I'm sure there were several characteristics the Uzumaki possessed that made them unique, no? The lowest average lifespan for Tsvìets around that time period was about 900 years. We also have a regenerative health factor to help us survive normally fatal wounds. We also put a very high emphasis on maintaining family bonds. Did the Uzumaki you know of exhibit any of these traits?"

She knew the answer but she was secretly enjoying this bit of revenge for Kushina's sake. Watching the kages of Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo sweat under her questioning while Sarutobi looked to be shaking to his bones. She did have some confirmation on her suspicions concerning the origins of Venelana. She had 'red hair', was quite beautiful as a woman like the Uzumaki women were known to be, and she actually looked younger than her own adult son. Plus, it helped that said woman looked to be breathing rapidly enough to force Sirzechs' attention away. She could feel similar waves of disbelief from the surrounding samurai and shinobi guards.

"Very few Tsvìets are also capable of manipulating an innate pool of energy within their bodies to create physical manifestations of objects, such as weapons, tools, or even body parts. Such as this for example."

Bringing up the DNA of Kushina and cranking up the assimilation and reproduction of it, she forced the creation of a chakra network through her arm within the seconds she took to slowly lift her arm to make the timing look natural to the shinobi. When she raised her hand to the ceiling, a magenta-colored chain of chakra, barbed like razor wire and clinking around like a prisoner chain gang, manifested from her palm and steadily flew around her body before snaking its way around the room.

The look of recognition on all of their faces was quite amusing and she would save it later. Kyuubi inside Naruto's seal figured out what Sing was doing and it was taking great amounts of pleasure in seeing the shinobi on the verge of heart failures.

"Alongside that, us Tsvìets have strong hunger for soft foods..I believe something similar in your land...given how similar your culture is to another Humanity we met far away and a long time ago...would be a broth or noodle dish?" She finished the statement with a faked questioning tone. Add a tilt of the head in false recollection and nobody could tell she was lying.

All of the shinobi and samurai who have ever met Kushina or her clan couldn't deny it any longer. They all shouted in horror in their minds. '_RAMEN!'_ It certainly explained the Uzumaki's obsession with the unhealthy food. It also explained, given their ancestry, that such a sodium-heavy food didn't ever kill them after large ingestion of said food.

"I take it by your reactions that 'Yes' is the answer to both questions. Would anyone care to enlighten me as to why their village was destroyed?"

None of the kage would ever admit it later on but they felt like children being interrogated by their mother after doing something bad. None answered for a minute, they being too afraid of igniting a bomb but having been the Hokage and ally with Uzushiogakure at the time, Sarutobi spoke up.

"It was about twenty years ago during the Second Shinobi World War. Uzushiogakure was allied with Konoha as the Uzumaki clan and one of Konoha's founding clans- the Senju- were cousin clans. Our first Hokage married one of the daughters of the head of the Uzumaki clan. Also, the princess of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki, left Uzushio to come to Konoha at the request of Mito, the Shodaime Hokage's wife. It was just after that that a joint coalition force of Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo shinobi invaded Uzushio. We never received word of the attack until a few survivors trickled into our village. When we sent a battle group to Uzu, the village was destroyed. Evidence given by the mind readers of the Yamanaka clan showed that the Uzu military fought tooth and nail until the last man and woman and those that were about to be captured took their own lives."

When Sarutobi finished, his solemn tone reflected the pain he felt at his uselessness during the war. The calm but strong voice of the Raikage spoke up next. "It was a victory with too great a cost. Sing-dono, you would be proud to know that while the Uzumaki clan only numbered in a few hundred, they took what we threw at them and gave it back ten fold. Kumo alone lost 80% of the forces we spared for the invasion. That's over 3,000 seasoned warriors lost in three days. I'm not sure of the exact numbers the other two lost, but it drained our manpower enough to basically seal our defeat in the war."

A grunt came from Ohnoki. "As much as I hate to admit it but the Uzumaki clan was a terrifying opponent to face by oneself. Their Uzumaki bodies, kekkei genkai, and fuuinjutsu made them a powerhouse. It's the reason we dedicated so much manpower in that invasion."

"I can not speak for the decisions of the Third Mizukage as I was just an infant at the time. He would probably still be here to answer for himself had he not been killed several years ago," Yagura lamented, an apologetic expression on his face.

The room remained quiet as they waited to hear Sing's response. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be in deep thought. While Kushina knew her village had been destroyed by three shinobi villages, she hadn't been aware of the intricate details. It did fill her with pride that the 'descendants' of her people, despite having such a diluted bloodline, managed to 'whoop so much ass' as Kushina would put it. Of course, that would be if the relation had ever existed and so far, that only existed within her and Naruto.

"While I am not pleased with their destruction, I will not hold a grudge. They were in a war and even though they were defeated, they took more than their pound of flesh out of your three villages. One can say that the coalition forces have suffered more than anybody else given the staggering amount of losses you three sustained. They made you pay for that victory with your overall defeat and your pride. I believe that is reparations enough for our people," she declared with finality on the issue.

The tension suddenly evaporated as everyone simply wanted to stand up just to collapse into their chairs.

"However, I do have a few stipulations. It's nothing drastic, I promise. I want any Uzumaki returned to us, but only if they are willing. Though our blood in them has been diluted by hundreds of generations, in most cases they are still family. The last couple of stipulations is contained within a non-aggression treaty between the future Tsvìet colony and the major ninja villages. We have not come here for conquest and war so we will not revive the military alliance between the former Uzumaki clan and Konoha. Our colony will delve in four areas: science across all fields of study, shelter for refugees of war as well as homes and schools for orphans, and given your people's chakra abilities and our superior technology, we will have a quarantined section of the island as a prison for any criminals either you send our way or we take from any who attack us. Finally, we will begin equal trade between all nations who contract us, focusing only on consumer items and raw materials if requested. As we have easy access to nearby frozen comets and the local asteroid belt, we can mine and purify minerals, metals, and harvest large amounts of water for any nation in need of it.

Are these conditions satisfactory?"

The kage and Daimyo were reeling from the several requests and some wanted to argue but then they thought about each one some more. The first was a given considering the Uzumaki clan was apparently descended from a stranded group of Tsvìets. The thought of the Uzumaki clan repopulating and getting revenge on either Kiri, Iwa, or Kumo was considered but given the circumstances, Sing would technically be the indisputable clan head and if she made a non-aggression pact with the villages, then the Uzumaki would not be a threat. Plus, if there were Uzumaki living in any of the villages and said villages didn't want the Uzumaki to leave, then there wasn't anything against persuading them to stay in the village. Sing did say to return them to her if they were _willing_ to come back.

The second condition was a cleverly worded one. With it being a non-aggression treaty where one village wouldn't attack the other, it wasn't an alliance either that would draw the Tsvìets into a war not directly concerning them. This would make peace between their colony and the signets of the treaty without strings attaching them to any form of obligation. Sing obviously knew what she was doing.

The third condition was what set red flags up for the shinobi. Why would she want to build a prison to house the most dangerous and unwanted convicted felons on the planet on the same island as schools, labs, and orphanages? She did hint that with their superior technology, they would want to do this so this means they have means of physically containing chakra empowered shinobi, much more chakra restricted shinobi.

The final condition was merely a more detailed plan for the colony. It was basically set to be completely neutral territory within the Elemental Nations, sort of like the samurai's Land of Iron. The emphasis on "all fields" of science was a topic open to discussion though if it were things like the study of chakra, biology, anatomy, etc. then as long as some limits were defined, they would be alright with it. Next, making the colony a sanctuary for both orphans and war refugees was a morally ambitious task with questionable notions. While it sounded like Heaven for those who fit the bill, the long term effects of providing sanctuary for so many generations would give them an unknown amount of influence and power within the other nations.

The equal trade with all nations who sign the non-aggression pact was a double-edged sword for the shinobi villages. Depending on what is traded, one pact member attacking another would not yield anything to them that they don't already get from the Tsvìets themselves, save for whatever resources are native to the defeated nation. Plus, it's very likely Sing would cut their trade routes off should they attack another nation they were trading with. In a way..if one was to look at it from a far away distance, it would seem like Sing would control the fluctuation of aggression between any nations within the pact.

With the five largest shinobi villages having equal trade with the Tsvìets, they couldn't attack each other without possibly cutting themselves off from that trade agreement and if what the Tsvìets traded them were goods of high quality, such as the needed resources like water for Kaze no Kuni, crops for Tsuchi no Kuni, and metals for all nations, then there would really be no reason for the villages to attack each other unless it was to spite!

This would make the Tsvìet colony the most important trading hub in the world and if they could maintain such a position and provide the desired goods for each village and eventually envelope the minor countries, then this treaty could very well bring a form of world wide peace not seen in millennium!

The five kages and Daimyo reached this conclusion in various times but couldn't help but remark upon how brilliantly played this maneuver was. Of course, other alien governments would not have seen this far into a simple trade and non-aggression pact but they were ninja trained to 'look underneath the underneath' and if this wasn't a power play to make relations and stop wars, than they'd resign from their positions of authority.

Final question was why would Sing invest so much into a concept such as peace? All wondered that but none wanted to be the one to bring it up. Honestly, how does a woman with a baby in her arms come off as so intimidating?

"Now, while I have said what I have come to say, I am willing to answer some questions you all may have. Not just the leaders. If your guards have any questions, I will answer to the best of my ability."

All had some questions and they looked at each other to silently decide who would. It came as no surprise to some when Kisame stepped forth, a grin filled with sharp, pointed teeth glinting in the light."I've got one, your highness."

Sing looked over Kisame and idly wondered if he was even human. He was definitely humanoid so perhaps a group of shinobi lived in such a watery habitat that their bodies evolved differently? Perhaps it was one of these kekkei genkai she had some knowledge of. "Can I have your name then, bodyguard?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist village. Would it bother you if I got a match with one of your swordsmen, Sing-dono? Me and Samehada here-" gestures to a sword wrapped in bandages that Sing swore made a gurgle sound not unlike a child "-don't get many challenges lately with other swordsmen."

"Well.." she looked at her two guards questioningly. "..will any of you be up to the task?" The twins conversed between their link while to the other it looked as if they were sending silent messages through their eyes. What was being said couldn't be read though since both women maintained two of the best poker faces they'd ever seen.

"I will by your command, my Queen," BTH spoke upon coming to a decision. The Kiri swordsman was clearly anxious but the voice of his leader came up.

"Kisame, while I'm not against this, it will have to wait until later. Plus, I doubt the Fire Daimyo would be too pleased if you were to turn his palace into the world's most expensive aquarium." A glance at the Daimyo confirmed his words as he was mouthing a 'Thank you' from across the tables. Sing seemed amused and yet curious as to how Kisame would achieve that. Was there really a water jutsu big enough to flood an entire palace of this size? That would be something she would like to see.

"Mizukage, I will be willing to schedule a match between our two warriors at a more suitable location of your choice but like you said, that will have to wait until later. I promise you will get your fight, Kisame Hoshigaki."

The fish man's face showed he was put out by the delay but shrugged as he would atleast get to fight sooner or later. At the least he had some more time to sharpen up any skills of his before he finally gets to see how the two species stack up against one another.

The next person to make themselves known was the son of the Raikage, A. He was a very muscular man of dark complexion with his white hair in cornrows and wore an open vest that showed off his sculpted body. "Just a simple question, Sing-dono. If you're as big as you are, how big do your males get since we've only seen Nirito and he's not exactly the best example.?"

Sing took a few moments to think before answering. "Well, this question is a bit tricky to answer as the Tsvìets do not use the same units of measurements as you humans do, though I do find it very interesting that you use the same terms of measurements as many other human civilizations throughout the universe. I am the tallest of my race for females yet I'm around the same height that's slightly above average for our men. Our species are not as similar as you may think. We have three classes. I'm an example of what you would call a Tsvìet-Royal. Though fewest in number, we have the longest life spans and greatest capacity for learning and growing stronger. You can always spot a Royal in our society by their white skin and hair and red eyes. There have been attempts to spread the genome of the Royals but the chances of success despite our advances in medical science and technology is still far too low for us to implement it publicly.

The next class you can refer to as Tsvìet-Major. They are far more numerous than Royals yet their potential will always fall short of ours. They have dark skin like you with orange eyes and white hair. The last class as you can guess would be Tsvìet-Minors. They are the most numerous yet limited in potential. Instead of how Majors and Royals can excel at whatever they put their minds to, the Minors are born into specializations, such as literature, arts, music, farming, child raising, engineering, or war. Their specializations can often be predicted before birth based on who their parents are.

The classes also affect us Tsvìets on a physical level. Royals tend to be the tallest, followed by Majors, than Minors, yet the males of each class will usually be taller than any female of the same class once they've reached full maturity and given our powerful digestive tracts, unnecessary body fats are practically non-existent. In your unit of measurements, a male minor would average around seven feet in height, a male Major around 7'4 to 7'10. Going by that trend, then we estimate Nirito's fully matured height to be anywhere from eight feet to 8'6. We've never had a male Royal before so we are quite excited." She smiled lovingly down at her baby who had remained asleep throughout the meeting and ignored the subtle dropping of jaws upon the floor around them.

'_Over ei-eight feet!_?' the Yotsuki men (Z and A) stammered mentally as they tried to comprehend someone almost two feet taller than them with possibly a just as impressive physique.

Sarutobi righted himself before asking his question. "Sing-dono, I can only imagine the difficulties you may face when leading an entire race, even more so when you've spanned over the stars. I can't help but ask how you've managed to hold your people together for so long if what one of the crew on our shuttle told us is true."

Sing connected herself to that specific woman and asked what was spoken which didn't take long. "I see. Well, it's quite simple. We were always motivated by a single cause that I discovered when we first exited our planet's atmosphere. Over the three million years since that moment, the cause had to be modified slightly as even while some of us are very old, we are never too old to learn a valuable lesson. We are a species who use to have a unique physiological condition where our memories would deteriorate drastically after about thirty years. It was too common for mothers to think for days just to remember their children's names, or for some of us to even remember how to eat. I was no different yet it wasn't until I discovered that we had another inherent trait unique to us. We have a process we call 'Neblading' which allows us to consume the memories of organisms we eat. Continued use of this ability reversed our memory disease."

...Yeah, silence.

"Once the disease was cured, we placed a high emphasis on the preservation of life. As we traveled the stars, we saw ourselves as historians and preservationists. We took care of isolated ecosystems, studied all planet-locked species from afar or sometimes up close, and interacted with other space faring species whether it be friendly or in some cases, hostile. Ever since our ascension into space, our species has only become more unified beyond just the physical sense. It also helps that the people consider me a good queen so there's really no such thing as politics within our society."

"Heh," Sirzechs chuckled, "that sounds like a dream come true. I'm quite envious, and I'm sure the rest feel that way on some level. Politics are such a drag. I try my best and my mother keeps me in line, but everyday it's like someone is unhappy unlike the day before and they feel they have to skip all the levels of authority between us to come straight to me with their problems." By the end, he was depressed and the Kages could help but empathize with the Daimyo.

Sing was amused. "That's quite an unfortunately problem but if it makes you feel better, your situation exists in almost every government we've ever come across. It's another reason no one in our society bothers stirring up political trouble. When they see the political situations of other species and how it's a struggle just to pass some legislation, my people see themselves as quite fortunate to not have any of that."

Orochimaru finally stepped up to make himself known and his is one man Sing was looking forward to answer the most if his request earlier on the shuttle was anything to go by. The others quieted down as they saw him approach and Sing could barely see the signs of anxiety around his presence. From what she could tell from Kushina's memories, this man was a once in a lifetime genius with very questionable methods and little morality seeing it's common knowledge that he's performed a couple of surgeries on himself to increase his physical and chakra capabilities. No one knew just how many he's done.

"Sing-dono," the pale man spoke with a deep voice. His pale skin, yellow slitted snake eyes, and long black hair made him look like DRGN SLYR's twin or son. "I am Orochimaru, no surname, hailing from Konohagakure no Sato. Normally, I would only want to talk about this in a less crowded area but for the sake of not provoking the other villages' suspicions, I'll ask my questions here."

At Sing's nod, he continued. "Over my life, like all here before us, I have experienced the death of someone close to me, whether they be my parents or the family of my teammates. The fragility of our lives has infuriated me, but nothing more so than the ninja's world general acceptance of it," he spoke with a sharp undertone that surprised some about how he felt of their world since he was one of its most accomplished killers. Sing could understand his anger. Had she enough sapience at the time before she discovered Neblading, she would have been infuriated as well by her species' complacency with their disease.

"So I sought many means of increasing the capacity of our shinobi, whether it be through physical enhancement or medical treatment yet I admit that even some of my work would have had me exiled by the village had my sensei not been as tolerant as he had," the man relented, causing many to look at the Sandaime who just stared at Orochimaru with a sad frown. "While jutsu and money became what the shinobi villages revolved around, I have become fixated on knowledge. I have a dream to learn everything, to save the lives of our shinobi. I want to learn the secrets of the world," he proclaimed, unsettling many as they could only assume he had deep nefarious goals at heart.

"Believe me, Orochimaru, when I say that I understand the meaning of your story, and can appreciate the drive of a like-minded individual," she spoke, surprising the rest. "I am a Leader by position, a scientist by heart, and a mother by soul. I am always excited to learn something new since there is always something new, whether it be an idea or a fresh perspective, and I aim to learn these secrets to better help lead my people. So I understand and tell you to ask your question, Orochimaru, and I shall see it finally answered."

Orochimaru was so anxious and excited at this moment. For so long, he has desired answers to the many secrets of the world and life itself, and through several moments of his breakthroughs has he had to sacrifice a bit more of his soul in return. Whenever he would ask himself 'Is this worth it?' he would think back to the day Tsunade cried onto his shoulder when her lover died. To see such a strong woman- his teammate since their genin days- broken because of the life of the ninja world was the final straw for him so he began his journey to immortality and it's always that last memory that helped him keep moving his feet when he wanted to just fall to his knees and give up.

"Sing-dono, one of your people said to me that many species who know you refer to you as 'The Immortal Queen' given how you haven't deteriorated past your prime in millions of years-," cue several people fainting from brain malfunctions, "-so I ask several questions: How did you achieve immortality? How have you found the strength to keep going on for so long? How can you find meaning in your existence when so many around you live their lives and inevitably die while you stay the same?"

With each question, he stepped closer and it touched Sing's heart as she heard the desperation in his voice grow bit by bit with each word. She understood him now. This man was very much like how she use to be.

"I believe..I understand you now more than anybody else here, Orochimaru. You have sought the answers to these questions even at the cost of your own humanity and soul," she stated in a knowing manner, causing the man to almost flinch. "Piece by piece, you sacrifice a bit more of yourself in your quest for knowledge. Instead of going with the flow of the river, you are fighting an upstream battle. Friends, family, the respect of your comrades and the village around you...you would give it all up for their sake. I imagine many look at you with fear or disgust, unable to comprehend your mindset. You're distorted and they feel the less they interact with you, the less it will affect them."

Each word spoken was a truth Orochimaru already knew and heard before but this was the first time someone has ever spoken them to him from their own experience. She wasn't judging him, condemning him, patronizing him- no, she was merely speaking of his own truth. To have it laid out so easily in words by someone who's only known him for a minute...to be understood and read like a scroll so easily was quite a terrifying experience for him.

"I will tell you, Orochimaru, that even I do not know the limits of my own immortality. True, I have lived for millions of years without my body deteriorating while the rest of my kind lives for a few thousand years or less before dying. Yet though I have been injured numerous times from countless battles, I have never faced defeat. However, even if I couldn't die, the path to my immortality...is paved in the blood of the billions I have Nebladed," she revealed, horrifying those who knew her not. The shear numbers of beings she'd claimed to have eaten stunned even Orochimaru.

She stepped forward, closing the distance to the Sannin who felt rooted in place.

"28,432,359,992 sentient, sapient lives I have Nebladed. Admittedly, the major majority were enemies during the numerous wars against us. Still, I possess all of their memories and they do not just simply disappear. Each and everyone of them yearns to be the dominant memory, even over the memory of my own life. I have to keep constant vigilance with so many and I have for so long that it's become second nature to me. I know every single positive and negative experience there is in life. I can recall the happy and terrible memories of each and every single person I killed. I also outlive every single person that has been in my life. That is the punishment I have been given for my immortality-absolute power and longevity for absolute loneliness," she laments towards the end, the sorrow light in her voice.

"I'm sure that I will even outlive the only child I've ever had in my life," she glances down forlornly at said child who was starting to stir due to the emotions within Sing's own heart. "And to how I keep moving forward? I am the leader of one of the greatest species to ever thrive in the universe. There have been greater but they have died out and if there are still some out there then they have yet to be discovered. It is this pride that I draw strength. The pride I have in my position, in my people and in the long journey we've traveled so far. I face tomorrow because if I don't, what will my people..my son..think? I am their leader. I must always lead from the front. I must always be on a pedestal far above them.

The distance between us should be as great as Heaven and Earth for if a single Tsvìet can make it as far as me, than others can too. They will constantly better everything about themselves to reach my level and as a whole our species will thrive and live on to face whatever the future has in store for us. I will suffer my loneliness by myself and in return, my legacy, my people and son will only become better from it. This is the duty appointed to me and it has shown great merits as even the Minors' have increased their lives and overall performances in their specialties by atleast five times what they were a million years ago. The day a Tsvìet is able to reach my level is the day I relinquish my throne for I have either stagnated or reached my limit while they may yet grow."

Her monologue is followed by silence as the shinobi and non-shinobi felt a respect unlike any other grow for the queen. Those leaders could understand her. A kage has to be leagues above the rest of his/her village or else why would the village follow his/her example? The Tsvìets who were listening either through the hive link or among the bridge of Outer Heaven were solemn and silent while some even shed tears at their queen's beliefs. She was right, after all. She was so incredibly far ahead of them all and yet instead of them being discouraged by the gap, it merely made them want to close it and surpass her.

On the bridge, DRGN SLYR felt her heart ache. '_Stupid queen. Yes, she is right, but even after so long, she still can't see that the more she is 'alone', the more she is not._' The woman sighs and decides it's not her place to put some sense in her friend's head.

Sing focused on Orochimaru while the man barely kept from falling to his knees with the revelation revealed to him. Watching her as she tread closer, he wouldn't lie when he thought she really was a divine being. Even after the heart-felt, emotional moment she had, she merely reaffirmed her stability and power by exuding a potent aura that made many want to bow before her or follow her lead. She stared down at him with magenta eyes relaxed yet unwavering.

"You want immortality so that you may learn the secrets of your world to better yourself and your village. You have already taken it upon yourself to no doubt commit acts of heinous content in the eyes of your peers with the sole intention of making everyone's lives better." She bends to a knee and whispers in his ear.

None could hear what was said but it caused the man's bearing to break and because of how they were positioned, one couldn't see it well. Sing steps back and bows slightly to the group. "I apologize now, but I will have to leave to make a scheduled visit that has recently made itself known. Any more questions or issues, as well as the treaty, can be worked out and discussed with an ambassador I've selected. She will be residing within Uzu no Kuni's main island where it is already being rebuilt with some key facilities for future plans. You can schedule a meeting with her through the shuttles that flew you hear. They will _only_ act as your personal shuttle to and from meetings involving my ambassador. They will leave with each of you a device that will let them know your location if you are ready to depart."

The sudden need to leave surprised them out of their somber mood but the five kages, the Daimyo, the bodyguards and the samurai found themselves standing up and returning the bow before they even realized it. The queen made her exit as her and her child's guards took up their previous formation and walked out under the escort of the samurai captain.

As the shinobi mingled about and stretched their legs, Sarutobi approached Orochimaru who was standing where he had before and put a hand on his shoulder. "Orochimaru..are you alright?" the old man asked worriedly.

What he saw stunned him and almost brought him to tears.

Orochimaru was smiling. Not a manipulative, devious, or scary smile, but one he hadn't seen since before he stood by the child in front of his parents' grave.

"I'm just fine, Sensei."

"What did she whisper to you?" he asked, though he wouldn't be surprised if he got an indirect answer considering how personal that conversation was.

Orochimaru was silent for a moment before grabbing Hiruzen's arm in a reassuring gesture. "Just what I needed to hear, Sensei."

He thought back to her words that he kept repeating over and over in his head.

.

.

.

.

"_Accept my offer and you may live a life alone and spited for your differences, yet you will have your wish within your grasp_."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh shi~t, what is Sing up to now? You should know by now that she doesn't do anything 2-D. Unlike some major characters who you can describe as looking straight ahead with the occasional glance to the side, with Sing, you are looking straight ahead uncertainly while watching your feet, looking behind you at some invisible figure and looking left, right, and up at something making noises. Yeah, I am going to love making you guys actually think about what the future is going to hold for the characters. If you are able to predict something major happening ten chapters ahead of where I'm at, than I've done something horribly wrong or you are reading my freaking mind or hacking my computer.**

**Now, I'm sorry if this chapter was just all talk, but that's really all I told you to expect from this meeting. Plus, if any of you thought Sing was just going to give the shinobi straight answers, or tell of Naruto's origins like some stories, or simply tell them the whole truth behind her species, than you're either stupid, or fucking stupid.**

**This woman doesn't have to abide by the rules of their world nor does she even have to put up with their world. She could just take Naruto off into some distant galaxy and I can end this story next chapter and start a sequel with some other game or anime. That's how much power she has. She's practically forcing me to write this story by continuing to be interested in Geisei (the name chosen for Naruto's world).**

**I hope I got each character's...character right and I hope this story has kept you interested.**

**Please review and spread my story around and I'm sorry for the 3 wk waiting period but that segment with her and Orochimaru took me days to polish.**

**Btw, if anyone wants to write a 'Reading: Extra Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother' type of story, than that would be freaking amazing. Not only would I feel undeserving of it, but if someone wrote that for each chapter, than I could look at my story from another person's point of view which would help me make better decisions regarding the things I do and don't do.**

**If some are confused about the Tsvìets and how Neblading affects them, than I will seriously get around to making that 'wiki' on my profile.**


	7. Young Bonds

Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother

**Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who didn't...I can't really do anything to you. First, time for reviews:**

**Pravda93, March 21: **A great chapter even though its only a talk. The answer are very detail for each question answer by the character. Thank you for updating, hope to see the next one.

**Thank you for reviewing. I agree, I normally hate reading chapters that consist of only talks so for me to write one seems like justice (for me) and yet also torture (for me) since I had to write it.**

**The Lazy Bastard, March 21: **the revelator... why do i hear that in epic announcer voice? XD good chapter my friend, sorry more people don't read this its truly a good story, i'm glad i found it when i did.

**Instead of epic announcer voice, try Blind Willie Johnson or the choir from the Triple Rock Baptist Church. I thank you for your condolences, though as long as I have you in my review box, I can carry on.**

**frankieu, March 21: **oww nice chapter

wonder what the snake will do perhaps a teacher for naruto :D  
will be interesting to see how the fox's healing will change naruto perhaps he is already immortal will al the other gene's in his body the fox ability to heal there medical skills think that matter is solved think it woul help both sing and naruto :d

ps how is kami doing :D perhaps shin is comming down to ask for some help in counseling for kami

**Was my chapter so awesome that it inflicted physical pain to your retinas? That's pretty metal. Almost as metal as your review burning my own retinas. lol Seriously, bro, please proofread any future reviews. I'm only saying this because I actually had to break your review down like a mathematical problem to comprehend half of what you were saying. Here's what I'm interpreting.**

**"Woww, nice chapter.**

**I wonder what the snake will do. Perhaps he will be a teacher for Naruto? :D It will be interesting to see how the fox's healing will change Naruto. Perhaps he is already immortal. With all the other genes in his body, the fox's ability to heal, and their medical skills (Tsvìets'), I think that matter is solved. I think it would help both Sing and Naruto. :d**

**p.s. How is Kami doing? :D Perhaps Shin is coming down to ask for some help in counseling for Kami."**

**Orochimaru's role for the next arc of this story coming up will be more of a self-discovery/growing type as I will develop him more as a character. Some people didn't like my depiction of him. Well, if they knew what Orochimaru was like during the time around Naruto's birth, I would like to read their theories. I will say no more on the subject of his character.**

**Kyuubi's healing will help Naruto but the child is not immortal. All of those genes in Naruto that he got from Sing are locked away, except for the few she allowed, and will only surface in certain conditions. However, any that he hasn't unlocked on his own will be when he hits atleast the human equivalent of a teenager. Imagine how that puberty's going to affect everyone?**

**As for Kami...she is still trying to restore order in Heaven. She's currently indisposed at the moment. Where would Shinigami even find counselors who specialize in treating deities?**

**, March 21: **hmmm interesting chapter, not as 'damning' as the previous 2 lol, but still a good read. Question though... any Idea what Naruto's or rather NRTO's Transmigrancy would effect his mortality?

Keep up the epic work, looking forward to the next chapter! :)

**Yes, not as damning. Heck, I even omitted out the parts of Sing demonstrating Kushina's chakra chains to scare the kages because I couldn't think of a good reason for her to even bring them out. They don't know she has Kushina's memories so her spouting off Tsvìet traits that 'coincidentally' match Uzumaki traits was proof enough. As for Naruto's transmigrancy...it won't really affect him save for the possible S6P's power boost if he ever needed it, or if he (SO6P) just popped up in the seal to investigate the strangeness of his vessel. I can just imagine Sing's reaction to that when a small Naruto tells her "Mommy! An old creepy man is hiding inside me and said he's waiting for me to mature more!"**

**(Sing: *sprouts eye fire and whoops out White Scythe*)**

**Grizzpy, March 21: **I'm a bug fan if this story though not so much of this chapter sadly.

Your writing style is good as usual. Some spelling mistakes here and there but that is to be expected. It flows quite well for the majority of the chapter.

Sections I didn't like were the but with the samurai captain and with Orochimaru. I don't exactly know why but they just annoyed me to some extent and I just plain out disliked them. I just can't find myself liking your portrayal of Orochimaru.

What else I find questionable is your choice for the daimyo. Why pick some named "Sirzechs Gremory" in a land full if nothing but people with japanese names? It is mind-boggling to me and disrupts the atmosphere a bit in my opinion.

I also find it a bit too coincidental that Sing and Co. find so many "firsts" on Geisei. Of course even after countless years of experience and space travel there will always be another first, but so many on one freaking planet? I'm kind of ranting I know but I just have to get that off my chest.

Enough with the negativity.

I liked the meeting for the most part. Zs and As fixation on height was hilarious. The dialogue was not boring and it was quite a nice read actually. I'm not too concerned about the lack of action, just don't drag it out too long otherwise you will lose a lot of readers no doubt.

I like your descriptive way of writing. You convey a lot but make it sound not-boring.

I know I wrote more negative stuff than positive, but that is because the positive stuff is fairly easy to summarize whereas I have to go into more detail with the negative so you know what I didn't like so you could either use it to improve or just ignore it because you yourself disagree with it. Whatever floats your boat.

Anyway I'm looking forward to your next chapter!

**I don't like bugs on my computer. All bugs shall be squashed!**

**As I said in the PM conversation, I can't really tell you much about your dislike for the samurai part, but think about this: A Samurai captain escorting an alien queen/'savior' to meet with his leader. It's about a ten minute walk. There are going to be questions asked between the two and if the atmosphere is appropriate, an exchange of ideas and what not. Having nothing but complete silence for ten minutes would simply make unnecessary tension for the guards.**

**As I said in the message, please trust me with how I handle and develop Orochimaru. There's a reason I chose him and not someone more...ehh, like Jiraiya (we ALL would know how that would end up) or (God forbid) Danzo. Speaking of the old, shriveled up turd blossom, I still need to see what he's up to.**

**As for the 'firsts'...Yeah, I get where you're coming from. They'll be toned down.**

**Guest, March 22: **Like it.

**Fu*k you.**

**Kizuro Shirosaki: **Such miracle, Im capable of reading a long explanation without skipping it like I do to most story. Keep up the good work

**I am guilty of that action as well...on multiple occasions. I will keep the good work up.**

**Indecisive Bob, March 22: **Another excellent chapter! And Orochimaru, hm? Thats an interesting explanation of him that I've never heard of before. Keep up the good work!

**I'm surprised. I'd figure Orochimaru, like many other characters, would have been expressed like this before. Perhaps we both just haven't found that certain story yet. Btw, Bob (if that is your real name), for being 'Indecisive', you seem to have no indecision in giving me positive reviews. XD**

**Confused Identity, March 22: **you just got a fav, a follow and a place in my bookmark bar, do not disappoint me and continue this story... also its about god damn time some one did a good black rock shooter crossover.

**A fav and follow I'm thankful for, but a bookmark? That's pretty badass. It's a first for me (sorry Grizzpy). I hope to continue entertaining you. Btw, I empathize with you. Being confused about your identity, not knowing who you truly are (are you the reincarnation of Kabuto?), I have decided to gift you with your own name. Wear it proudly because it is YOUR name.**

**Everyone, from henceforth, you (he) shall be known as...**

**...Phatz Cockstrangla**

**That's it for reviews and I will now begin this new chapter. This chapter will probably be as long as the last one as Naruto will be introduced to many species (and some future cast members). As you can imagine, because of these scenarios and my illness, this took me a while to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything canon developed by Huke, Kishimoto, Square Enix, etc. etc.**

* * *

As soon as the group was back on the shuttle, Sing got in contact with DRGN SLYR.

'_Is the ship ready for departure?' _Sing asked. DRGN SLYR's reply came moments after.

'_'Yes, Sing. We're just waiting for you. We've settled the planet on a similar elliptical revolution around the sun to what they had before so all we'll need to do is check in on them once a few months. Each spire is secured and constantly maintained, monitored, and guarded by assigned platoons of A.I. platforms so you don't have to ask about those.'_

_'What about the colony? How is it progressing?'_

_'...Colony is currently moving from stage one to stage two. They've had no trouble from the nearby locals and at this pace, the colony should be in its fourth stage within the week. We'll be leaving a dozen cruisers to watch over the planet and the colony during our absence, as well as planting twelve Sky Fortresses around the perimeter of Uzu no Kuni's main island group. Full loadouts have been authorized for all combat vessels, vehicles, and personnel despite this world's primitive technology in light of more information we've been able to collect from the inhabitants..'_

_'Excellent. No need to keep me updated unless it or the system comes under direct attack, DRGN SLYR,' _Sing said as she looked out one of the plasma windows of her shuttle and saw one of the three mile tall, upside-down cone shaped fortresses settling itself over a small island.

The Sky Fortress 'Bahamut' class looked like a tall spire with a thin base that widened the higher it got from fifty yards all the way to 400 yards. Surrounding the spire on multiple levels were massive rings spanning outwards that levitated the fortress so flawlessly. On a full loadout, one sky fortress is equipped with hundreds of anti-aircraft artillery guns housed within the cylindrical spire that could also be used to fire on approaching aircrafts or armies attacking from the ground on all sides and launch up to a hundred fighters or buzzard drones, and is capable of setting up a Code 232 Firebase within minutes on the ground around it.

Sing knew she was basically turning the Uzushio islands into a fortress but considering the plans she had for this planet, it was necessary. The shuttle quickly left the atmosphere which gave way to the openness of space. As they approached Outer Heaven, Sing could see a dozen 800 meter long 'Terra'-class cruisers exiting out of massive hangars on the side of the mothership. They were like dust particles compared to a large boulder.

It took a mere minute more for Sing's shuttle to enter its own hangar. She was quick to exit and make her way to the bridge, T-elos and Kos-mos dutifully following behind. The portal door was a very convenient help at all times when Sing wanted to get somehow immediately. She appeared on the bridge instantly, causing all of the Tsvìets and A.I. platforms to acknowledge her, though she could see an underlying emotion in their eyes, even in her second-in-command. She ignored it and continued forward until she sat on her throne before giving the order to DRGN SLYR.

"Activate the Ceph wormhole. Helmsman, take us out."

DRGN SLYR nodded and pressed some commands on her screen and idly watched the energy coalesce at the base of the G.S.R.'s cannon before shooting outwards into the abyss before them before warping space and time to create the anomaly known as a black hole. However, something different occurred this time. Another black hole formed on the other side of their black hole, which is something that's suppose to happen, only this time it wasn't from their doing.

"An Alpha Ceph has connected with our bridge. It's going to guide us, my Queen," an A.I. platform resembling a metallic ball responded from its seated position at a station used to monitor gravitic anomalies.

The bright blue and white swirl of the space bridge enveloped the ship seconds later and they were instantly within an astronomical unit to their destination. Sitting there to greet them was a massive ship made of blue metals and masterfully crafted to resemble a form of cephalopod, complete with long, forward reaching tentacles and everything. An initial scanning from Outer Heaven's sensors brought up on screen a close-up view of the actual Alpha Ceph which resembled a hundred yard long...tentacle thing with a large, serpent-like head on the end.

"_**Tsvìet Queen, Sing Love, we have been expecting you. Power down any weapons and engines. We will tow your ship to an appropriate dock so you may bring the new mind planetside. Omega is very curious. We are all curious."**_ The voice was distinctly watery, as if one was talking underwater, but the words were clearly heard and understood seeing as they were spoken in the minds of all on the bridge.

DRGN SLYR sighed. "Still as paranoid as ever. You think they would have more trust in us after being allies for over a million years." Sing understood her sentiments though there was a reason why the Ceph were currently the oldest, still active emperium race of space farers in the known universe. Their age and reach far surpassed that of the Precursors, the Forerunners, and even the Leviathans. While they certainly don't possess the most firepower or direct influence, that's simply because they are more scientists than warmongers and have had no reason to continually develop their military might outside of the occasional colonization of an endangered planet inhabited by its parasitic natives.

"No need to make any drama. Helmsman, bring us to full stop and shut off all levels of engines. Weapons Chief, keep all weapons on a safety lock. We've done this a thousand times. Let's not have a repeat of the C.E.18K incident...STRF." Sing and all present sent a not-so subtle stare at the secondary Weapons officer, a Tsvìet-Major whose orange eyes glowed (their form of blushing) in embarrassment at the sudden spotlight on that one particular incident where a cramp in her finger nearly caused a galactic war.

"Hands off any boards and screens," she quietly chanted as she sat on her hands in her seat with her face down and hoping her black hoodie would hide her from the accusatory stares.

"Anyway, the trip will take us two hours with them towing us as usual. Any non-essential bridge crew may take a break. Be sure to keep watch on the time for your return when needed," Sing ordered. A dozen Tsvìets quietly got up and left, some giving the sleeping Naruto adoring faces. The only ones left were the A.I. and a couple of Tsvìet crew members. T-elos decided to walk around the bridge, idly eyeing the Ceph space activity while Kos-mos merely rested in a relaxed stance by Sing's throne/captain's chair.

DRGN SLYR walked up to Sing, a certain look in her eyes that even translated to her posture and walk. Her heeled boots made a distinct *click-clack* on the metal floor. She stood by Sing silently.

"You wish to know the reason behind my words to those metahumans, yes?" Sing asked, her expression emotionless. DRGN SLYR crossing her arms was the response she got. "I can not take back what I said, nor will I, and neither can I really justify my words."

"You should know that you're a terrible person from time to time, Sing," DRGN SLYR clipped. "Even after so many generations, you still believe yourself to be alone. Yes, you may be in regards to your position, but talking like your only reason for existing is to be some goal for your people to reach only hurts those very same people who care so much about you. Yes, it may be true to a certain extent but you are not limited to just being a landmark to surpass. Despite your desires, each and every Tsvìet would gladly give their life for yours. The way you talked earlier was an insult to their loyalty and love to YOU above anything else. You make their devotion sound like some kind of race to the top of a mountain."

Sing didn't so much as cringe or flinch from her friend's sharp tone and both women were doing an excellent job of concealing their emotions from Naruto who was starting to stir.

"I appreciate your council, my friend. It's been forever since someone asked me questions that stabbed such old concerns. I had thought nothing of my words at the time as I was simply keeping with the act while making some future investments. I am a bit surprised by how much my words hurt my people."

DRGN SLYR hissed in annoyance. "Even half-truths have truth to them, Sing. Sometimes you get so caught up in upholding your image as the leader of an entire species that you forget that you're your own individual as well with your own flaws and thus you tend to neglect the efforts your people put into following you. That's not a healthy mindset for anyone."

Sing finally showed a different expression. She sighed as she glanced down at her sleeping Naruto who looked truly at peace. "It's Naruto, isn't it?" DRGN SLYR asked, but it was more of a statement. The question caused Sing to send a silent stare at her long time friend to demand an explanation. "The stress of your position has never felt so heavy before until he became your son. You've never had a child before and you already proven that you would destroy stars just to keep him happy. You said earlier that you were sure you would outlive him and the thought of that doesn't help your mental stability, Sing. You don't know if he will share the burden of immortality with you or fall to dust like everyone else. You need not worry about that. He's healthy and happy and undoubtedly has an extremely long life ahead of him. Instead of worrying on what could be the inevitable, just spend everyday you can with him to give you enough happy memories to last for infinity." She shrugs. "That's my observation."

DRGN SLYR finished her relentless 'observation' that was more like a full psyche evaluation for Sing, the queen sighs again and forces her worries of the infinite future to the back of her mind. Her XO did make several good points. Perhaps she really has been at this job for too long, or perhaps Naruto will be just the thing she needs in her life. She lifted her baby up and rubbed her face along his tiny neck, immersing herself in the scent and warmth of her baby. She sorta wishes she'd Nebladed a Na'vi so she could grow a queue and connect her mind with Naruto's to share his dreams with him but unlike majority of the species she's met, no Na'vi has actually done anything to deserve being eaten. They were really peaceful people, like the Chozo and Luminoth. Smart and advanced, but peaceful. It's too bad they reverted themselves back to hunter-gatherer tribes. She momentarily wondered why that was as they were pretty secretive about it but stopped that train of thought as Naruto woke up, his dark amethyst eyes slowly revealing themselves.

He mumbled unintelligibly, slowly blinking away the sleep, and his eyes widen when he saw his mommy's face right in front of his. He just stared at her as she matched the stare. Thinking back on some memories from Tsvìet parents she Nebladed, she puckered her lips and made little faces at him. He just continued to stare at her before sneezing, catching Sing by surprise and causing her to flinch back to wipe her lips on her shoulder.

DRGN SLYR giggled in amusement and pulled a handkerchief from her dress sleeve like a magician before wiping Naruto's little mouth and nose. He didn't really like the rubbing too much and mumbled noises.

"Now, now, little one. You can't possibly look your best for all the girls if you've got mucus on your face," she jested, much to Sing's ire about the topic.

"What about me, DRGN SLYR?" Sing asked, referring to the handkerchief to wipe her own face as she was holding Naruto but she saw that glint in the mad woman's eyes.

"Ohh? I didn't know you liked your baby like that, Sing." The queen's eyes widened. "Fufufufu, is someone jealous and overprotective? Are you planning on being one of his mates when he gets older? That's quite a bold and original approach, even by Tsvìet customs."

Much to Sing's further ire, she felt several laughing emotions across the hive mind and she knew she wasn't broadcasting this talk. Her eyes narrowed on the unrepentant woman before her looking as if she could do no wrong.

"You know exactly what I mean, DRGN SLYR," the queen spoke, unamused by her friend's antics. "-and you better not be sharing anymore of this conversation over the hive link or I'll demote you to cleaning the wyrm pens with your hands and a bucket of water for the next ten day cycles."

DRGN SLYR gave a small 'eeeep!' while holding her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay..so changing topic. After we visit the Omega Ceph, where do you intend to take us next? The home system? I'm certain once word of your new son reaches the rest of the people, everyone will be glowing in curiosity.*"

"Yes, I intend to give some lasting orders to be delivered to the new colony before making one last visit to the Path of Beasts to introduce Naruto to Yiazmat before having the ship make berth at Cradle of Life. It has been a hundred years since this ship has seen home- it will be a nice reunion for the crew. I will leave the ship in your care until Naruto is grown enough to develop his plates. It's likely we will not be out of Tecomfpzhire for quite a few years."

DRGN SLYR smirked because she just couldn't resist. "Very well, Sing. I'm sure all the stars in the galaxy will be able to burn in peace with no fear of black holes forming in their cores." She disappeared via teleportation before the end of Sing's sword would pierce her face. With an annoyed huff, Sing basked in the silence of the bridge as the remaining crew kept to their own duties.

"What am I going to do with that woman, Naruto?" she asked, looking down at the child who was waking up. "Should I really let you be influenced by someone as maddening as her? What would become of my beautiful and innocent boy than?" she asked, hugging him into her bosom. He let out a few gurgles as he woke up. "Oh, is someone hungry?"

She lifted the cloth of her left breast, revealing a nipple already pert as if it had sensed Naruto's hunger. She took a few calming breaths as she realized BGS wasn't here to help her. '_It's no problem. I remember clearly what I did last time.'_

After kneading herself for a few moments to where she could see some of the white, thick liquid squirt out a ways, she lifted Naruto's little head to her teat and he didn't hesitate to latch on. The feeling still caused her to flinch despite already having felt it before. Because of her ministrations, her baby had no problem trying to suck his meal out. Getting use to the feeling now, she relaxed in her throne and idly watched as the numerous vessels of Ceph, both small as a fighter craft and a couple a quarter the size of Outer Heaven, passed them by as they went about their daily operations.

Ahead of her, she could visibly see the massive planet about five times the size of the meta humans' planet - '_I'll have to ask the humans what they want to call it. On second thought, I'll just send a message to the ambassador to ask them when she gets the chance.'_ \- that was mainly a dark blue from all the oceans that covered 90% of the world. Whatever land there was generously sprinkled with bright blue dots signifying numerous artificial structures such as towers, cities, and power plants.

Seeing nothing to do and the fact that she's had quite the long wake cycle, she was content with her comfy throne and the gentle and rhythmic sensations of Naruto's suckling. His cold, wet mouth and the steady rush of warm milk never stopped feeling novel, even as he finished feeding several minutes later. Instead of the times before when he finished eating, he didn't go right back to sleep this time. In fact, he seemed very energetic and didn't waste time in showing it.

Sing was initially surprised by his energy and moving about in her arms. "Is my little son not sleepy? You want to spend time with your mother, yes?" She looked around the near desolate bridge and saw nothing that would seem to excite him, but then she got an idea. "Would you like to go meet your aunt BGS? I know she has a little daughter that would love to meet you."

He smiled and giggled in response, raising his little white hands at her. '_That's a yes if I've ever seen one,'_ she thought amusedly. "Than let us be off to the nursery. Little BRS is one of the cutest babies I've seen in a long while. You will even meet a bunch of others near your age." She stepped from her throne (captain's seat) and walked to the portal door. The Tsvìets still on the bridge stood at attention and bowed their heads as she left before resuming their stations.

Stepping through the portal door, she instantly exited out of another and into a very dark area that was barely illuminated by the lava-like veins of red lights that emitted a heat around 140 degrees Fahrenheit, simulating the deep, ancient nursery chambers of their caverns back on the Cradle of Life that many new and/or nursing mothers favored. While all mothers instinctively preferred those chambers, it simply was not feasible in some cases, such as those stationed on this ship. Since it was large and complex enough, adding a simulated nursery ship section large enough to hold the population of Konohagakure no Sato comfortably was an easy and simple task.

Several hundred meters from top to bottom housed about a hundred miles of networking tunnels and dozens of nursery chambers made from the actual rocks and dirt of their beloved home with the heat, lighting, and ventilation being the only artificial additions, not including the constantly maintained and ready medical rooms in case of an accident or unexpected health issue concerning a mother or child.

Sing could easily see through the low-level light as could any Tsvìet worth their feelers and navigated the tunnel with a sense of ease and patience. Since she was on a time schedule, she wouldn't venture deep into the tunnels. She could sense BGS within the first chamber. The natural setting and environment had a soothing effect on Naruto and he was content to just look about with his sharp eyes.

The walk was quiet aside from Sing humming the soft tune of a song until they finally reached their destination. There wasn't any visible door despite the fact an energy barrier would pop up to block the tunnel in the case of extenuating circumstances. Sing walked into the nursery chamber and while a human would see just a very dark room with very low lighting, looking closer they would see dozens of pairs of glowing eyes of blue, red, yellow or orange revealing themselves to gaze upon the newcomer.

These belonged to the numerous mothers who were either by themselves with their children or formed small groups to chat with each other while their children played or slept. Like the rest of the Tsvìet women, these were beautiful women in their own right with no exception. The nursery chamber was mostly quiet with the occasional conversation being spoken in quiet tones in respect to the children sleeping nearby while other noises were of one mother softly singing a lullaby to her child. Unsurprisingly, all of their attentions were turned towards Sing upon her arrival.

Sing simply gave a nod in greeting before speaking in a soft voice that was easily heard. "Everyone, this is my son as you might have heard. His name is Naruto." When present on his birth planet, she would refer to him as Nirito to keep up the charade until he was old enough to clearly take care of himself yet as they were galaxies away with no danger, she would use his given birth name.

She noted several mothers come over with their own children while others were too occupied tending to their babies. Sing easily noted BGS first, her sharp, red eyes piercing through the dark like a candle. Within her arms was her own child, a tiny girl with hair so dark blue it was almost black with matching bright blue eyes that looked up at the unfamiliar queen with a sense of instinctive familiarity. She was an adorable little girl about four years old who clung to her mother's breast like a monkey.

"So, I finally get to meet BRS," Sing cooed at the young infant. "You're very adorable." BRS tilted her little head to the side, her hair falling with it and gave a big smile. She may only understand some of the language and had a small idea just who Sing was but she felt completely at ease around the woman and noticed she was friendly.

"Brh-Brh-Brhhhh-BRS!" she finally started, letting one hand off her mom's chest to wave it. She's quick to grip her mom again lest she slip but BGS's arms were there underneath to support the baby's weight.

Sing gazed adoringly at the small, innocent life and couldn't wait for Naruto to be that cute, not that he already wasn't. Speaking of Naruto, he was looking curiously at BRS who finally noticed the tiny white baby. They stared at each other before Naruto finally got brave enough to reach a hand out to her. BRS's excitement and wonder was evident.

"Mom," BRS said, looking up at BGS while pointing at Naruto. "Mom. Mom. Want."

Sing and even the normally mute BGS giggled at the obvious cuteness. "Awww, to think Naruto's cuteness would claim another young girl," Sing said with false exasperation. BGS relented and moved closer to Sing, bringing BRS within touching distance of Naruto. The young girl was quick to pet Naruto like a kitten, giggling all the while. Naruto tried to grab onto her hand which she finally let him. He held a finger tightly and brought it to his mouth all while looking completely innocent. BRS didn't like that too much.

"Eeewww," she cried and tried to pull her hand back but Naruto's grip was tight and surprisingly strong. BRS looked up worriedly at her mother. "Mom. He's. Eating me."

The childishness of the situation gave the surrounding mothers a soft laughing fit. BGS gently pried Naruto's hands off her child's own with her free hand, the little girl being quick to retract her limb to her body and give a pouting glare at Naruto. Naruto looked upset at the rejection and loss of his tasty toy and whimpered pitifully.

"Aww, don't be sad, my little boy," Sing comforted. A second mother chuckled as her own baby tried to crawl out of her arms to investigate the new baby.

This mother was a Major given her orange eyes that glowed. She was about seven feet tall with a slim build and healthy, perky breasts about half the size of Sing's own. Her outfit was a sleeveless black, knee-length, silk-like dress with white trimming on the edges. Pulled back to show her face was an attached black hoodie with white, flame-like designs on the front of the hoodie that resembled a collar high enough to cover sight of the woman's mouth.

"YUU," Sing greeted. "-and that little girl must STR. She sure is energetic." She smiled fondly at how STR, a practical clone baby of her mother, was trying to reach for her little Naruto. "You made hold him, YUU. Let them forge a new friendship." She brought Naruto up to her face and kissed his nose before handing him over to the YUU who was trying to gently keep a grip on STR with one arm.

The two women were careful as Sing passed her baby off to the mother who instantly cuddled him to her covered breasts. Her own two year old baby wasted no time in crawling over and started petting Naruto's head and face with glee. Despite the age difference, STR was only slight bigger than Naruto so besides their squirming around, carrying both wasn't a hard task for YUU. STR had enough of petting Naruto after several minutes so she switched to out right hugging the baby boy to her like a teddy bear.

Their interaction didn't go unnoticed as a jealous BRS pouted and reached for Naruto again, eliciting laughs from the women. The laughs and giggles finally drew out the final child in the grouping. A small girl that was about three feet tall with very dark hair and bright emerald eyes poked her head out from behind the legs of her own mother.

The child looked like she was going to be a copy of her mother who was a (big surprise) beautiful woman of 6'4 height with pale skin, glowing green eyes, long, semi-curly hair that was such a dark shade of green it was almost black, and had a pair of vertebrae-like lime-green horns curving up from her head. She wore a very gothic, black dress with white and green frill trimmings that hugged her body and arms.

"And the last little one finally comes out," Sing jested, holding her hand out to the girl. The little girl looked up to her mother who stepped aside to show the child in full view. The girl's green eyes went back and forth between the two older women and would have preferred to stay behind her mother but a soothing, motherly feeling encompassed her mind that led her to trust this strange woman.

"I promise to be nice, little one. I'm Sing Love. What's your name?" Sing questioned as she took to sitting on a knee. The little girl slowly laid her small hand in Sing's larger one which slowly closed around it.

"DD MSTR," she (i.e. Dead Master) said softly. The older woman smiled and scooped up a surprised DD MSTR. "Nggghh!" The suddenest of the affectionate hug was too startling for the child who was naturally more shy than the other children. She didn't know how to handle this!

"Shhh, it's alright, DD MSTR. That is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," the queen assuaged. She sent as much comfort as she could through the hive link but given that 1) she's a child, and 2) SHE'S A CHILD, her authority and influence was vague and fleeting most of the time. Honestly, she couldn't really control children if she wanted to until they were about ten years old.

DD MSTR eventually calmed down with some soothing words from her own mother, YOMI. With a small sigh of disappointment at her efforts, Sing handed the child back to her mother who was the recipient of a little girl nearly strangling her with a pair of tiny arms.

"I apologize, my Queen. I'm certain DD MSTR will grow out of her shyness soon enough," the mother said, some embarrassment in her eyes from her daughter's unusual behavior. Most children were usually excited and curious, case in point Naruto hugging YUU while BRS and STR were climbing over the woman like spiders as they investigated Naruto with pokes and pets.

Sing waved her concerns off as she gazed at the small child slightly trembling in her mother's arms. "It's no problem, YOMI. Some uniqueness is always appreciated in our new generations. I hope it doesn't dissuade her from making friends though."

YOMI gently rocked her child back and forth in her arms as DD MSTR finally calmed down to where she wasn't shaking. Sing rubbed YOMI's cheek, as opposed to humans who, in this situation, would've just patted the shoulder or arm. "There's no need to be embarrassed, YOMI. In fact, I look forward to being able to hold her when she's less shy. As for now, you can look at her shyness as a blessing." She looked over to the others. "I should leave than. There are other places and people I'd like to introduce Naruto too. First, I must save him."

YOMI followed her gaze and mentally sighed in relief for her daughter's nature as they watched a struggling BGS and YUU trying to stop BRS from playing tug-a-war with STR. Poor Naruto looked to be enjoying himself, oblivious to how it looked like they were trying to rip each other's arms from their respective sockets as they tugged him back and forth.

Sing was able to extricate Naruto from the two girls who were sad to see him leave. Sing excused herself and thought about which spot to visit next.

"Clkclkclkclkclk!" (Clicking sound)

Sing blinked a few times before looking down at Naruto who was simply making clicking noises..'_No, that isn't just any clicking noise,'_ Sing realized. "I guess we'll go visit one of your godmothers than." '_It'd be a happy, pain-free day in Cocytus before I ever introduce him to his actual godparents,'_ she thought with a frown, referencing Kushina's memories about a certain pair of Sannins, one being an alcoholic gambler and the other being an unrepentant pervert.

Having Nebladed billions, the concept of a pervert was not lost on Sing but out of all the ones she could recall via Nebladed memories, none were quite like this _Jiraiya_. She could only imagine how the old ninja might react to her son's situation considering he was a Royal male. She would have no problem with Naruto admiring the bodies of females since his position would basically demand it (along with his instincts) when he reached a preferable age, but the way Jiraiya went about it...she actually _snarled._

She teleported to the portal door to save some time and stepped through it, reappearing within the middle of a grand forest area that spread about 100 miles in every direction except for above where the ceiling of this particular area was about ten miles high. The ceiling was covered in panels that would simulate day and night while there was a state-of-the-art weather dominator system that would simulate different climates preferable to the wildlife. Right now, in the small clearing she was standing in, she could see it was night time with two full moons, partly cloudy skies, and about a 40% chance of rain.

Around her, under the canopy of 100m tall trees, the forest was black from shadows with large amounts of undergrowth and tree roots spread throughout the area. The forest looked empty but it was alive with the calls of thousands of different insects and animals of all types. She walked to the edge of the clearing, having judged it in the direction of her target's den. Stopping at the edge, she let out a shrill whistle followed by several 'clacking' and 'clicking' sounds that silenced the area around her.

For several minutes, she stood there patiently while Naruto looked curiously around himself to investigate this interesting, new place. It didn't seem to have any other things that looked like him and mommy trying to pet him which made him sad.

Feeling his emotions, Sing brushed her lips across his nose, silencing his thoughts. "Let's have no sad thoughts, my son. Here's someone who would like to meet you. If one looked around, they'd see nothing but the darkness of the forest. What could she _see_ that you couldn't? Nestling him in one arm, she reached her other out in the darkness of a space in front of her. Despite zero sight (not including Tsvìets), her hand landed on soft scales.

Pan the camera view back some and facing Sing's back and you hear clacking and clicking sounds coming from the darkness. Sing steps backwards into the clearing, giving whatever is in the forest room to come out. Seconds pass before a massive grey body that vaguely resembled a female human's torso floated out of the darkness. Further investigation showed a paler underbelly and three long and thick tendril-like legs that floated behind her in a snake pattern. Since it's levitating, that explains how it's so stealthy.

Attached to the torso were four arms: a slightly smaller pair being located at the shoulders like a human while the main pair of arms were slightly larger and located at the back of the shoulders. The bigger kicker? The smaller arms had claws while the bigger arms had large, ten foot scythes. The head looked reptilian with it looked protected by a hardened skull plate that extended to its back before enlarging like a large shell from which numerous spines were sprouted out from. The face had no discernable eyes and its mouth was definitely reptilian and filled with rows of sharp teeth with its bottom jaw split down the middle with a spike poking from each end.

This was a Wraith rescued from the planet Shear. She was found by Sing who raised her for the past several hundred years. Normally, wraiths only live about eighty years but with the Tsvìets introducing a healthy, new diet and experimental drugs, this wraith has lived in her prime for much longer. Not only has her longevity increased, but her size is three times the usual max for a fully matured wraith, putting her at a complete length of fifty feet, and her abilities are almost more than doubled. This would basically make her the penultimate hunter and wraith on all of Shear, thus she is classified as a Wraith-Elite.

This is the first 'godmother' Sing has chosen for Naruto. It does make some sense since this wraith-elite's DNA was passed onto Naruto from Sing.

"Hello, my friend. I wanted to let you meet my new son, Naruto," Sing announced. The wraith 'looked' from Sing to Naruto, sniffing him mostly, than looking back at Sing with a tilt of the head. "Because he is young, we felt it safer to only give him a few blood to possess. He does have the blood you gave me inside him."

She jerked her eyeless head back to Naruto and sniffed him again. The sight was comical since he could be fitted snugly into one of her nostrils. She made some clacking noises and lifted her hands to Naruto, moving her claws about. Naruto glanced at her and started giggling, his little arms reaching out to the massively oversized super-predator.

Sing sighed at his innocent nature. '_I fear he is going to need some serious monitoring when he gets to the point of walking around.'_ Seeing what the wraith wanted, Sing held her child out to the beast who was careful to slowly cradle the little bundle of innocence, the child horribly undersized for its claws to hold him. The wraith was able to do it anyway and was quick to cradle him to her chest. A tendril-like tongue slithered out from her split jaws and eagerly began giving Naruto a tongue bath, causing him to squeal in protest.

Cradling him in a more secure manner, the wraith took off in a flourish of movement as it never touched he ground. The serpentine movement of the wraith was quite a beautiful and graceful scene to watch. Sing watched with a smile as the new godmother flew around the clearing, slithering over and under horizontal obstacles and climbing trees with its large scythes while Naruto continued to scream his happiness.

Despite her own station, Sing eventually joined in on the fun, initiating a game of chase as the queen tried to recapture her son. This continued back and forth until the time arrived all too soon for the ship to dock outside the Ceph's homeworld.

* * *

She returned to the command bridge with sounds of multiple uses of the portal signifying the crew returning from their brief R&amp;R as well. Looking down, she saw Naruto sleeping once again, his little face an example of serenity as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. Slipping her top back over her breast after her most recent breast feeding session, she took her throne and looked back out of the view port and saw the Ceph's homeworld a few hundred miles in front of their ship's bow. To their starboard and port, the ship was being settled into a dock specially made for Outer Heaven.

All crewmen for the bridge reported back to their stations and were currently awaiting further commands while running mandatory system checks throughout the ship. "Bridge (referring to the crew)," she called out, causing all Tsvìets and A.I. to get out of their chairs and stand at attention towards her. "You all know your duties so I don't have to say it all over again." They all nodded. "Don't crash the ship or fire on any Cephs while I'm gone." Some hid their chuckles while STRF's eyes glowed in embarrassment.

Sing activated her 'Queen mode' within the hive link to connect with all Tsvìets aboard the ship and instantly all Tsvìets were aware of her presence in their heads. "**Attention ship. After this visit, we'll head to our home system. We'll make one more stop at Path of Beasts before making berth at Cradle of Life. We'll have you all spend the foreseeable future with any friends and family. Dock crews will conduct any maintenance and upgrades to all of the ship and its systems which will take several years atleast. I will send a message to all assigned ship personnel when the time comes to report for ship duties. Let us finish these last visits and go home. ALCI, BETH, report to the bridge.**"

She could feel the excitement among the crew at the chance to go home. Ever since they adopted the hive mind gene from the Akrid on the Path of Ice, they all felt a natural desire to return home every now and then. The planet itself had a presence about it that acted like a transmitter to any Tsvìet anywhere within the nearby quadrants of the galaxy, which was impressive even by Ceph standards.

However, it wasn't perfect. When a group of Ceph leave their home system, their connection to their hive's overmind will weaken until it disappears, leaving them in disarray. The purpose of the Alpha Cephs were to substitute as the overmind to further extend the Ceph's reach into space.

While the Tsvìets had no Alpha Ceph as theirs was more natural instead of artificial, they did have their equivalent to it with the development of machines known as 'The Voice of Home'. It simply duplicated the original transmissions from Cradle of Life and when there's found a planet of great potential, a device is implanted there after the colony reaches Stage 4, lessening the stress on the Tsvìets' instincts to get closer to home while also giving them a psychological advantage of allowing the Tsvìets to fight as if they were defending their original home.

A tricky thing to develop and make, it has proven itself effective for hundreds of millenniums.

A moment later, the author's obvious method of distraction is interrupted by the two people he was bidding time for. The twin sword wielders in all their beautiful stoicness appeared on the bridge and stood at attention when they neared the throne.

"Reporting as ordered, Queen Love," ALCI announced.

Sing nodded and stood. "You'll serve as the guards as usual. Your standard loadouts should be all that's necessary. I'm assigning three Bogeys with specialized loadouts to join us. Though since it's standard procedure to have a couple to provide security to any male or Royal, I might as well kill two wyverns with one shot. While we've never had bad feuds between us and the Ceph, I'll be the first to admit I'm being very cautious since it involves my son. Follow the usual routine and all should be well. Let us go. XO has the bridge."

DRGN SLYR nodded and assumed command until Sing's return.

Walking between them, she lead them to the portal door and thought '_Hangar__ 2335'_ and was instantly in a small sized hangar that was used to receive and send off envoys and visiting dignitaries. It was currently empty and spotless with three Bogeys standing before her. They were 7ft tall armored figures of white armor with black, flexible polymer undersuits visible through the gaps. Even with the armor on, their figures were obviously humanoid, two being male and the third obviously female due to being a bit shapelier.

Their faces were covered by black partial dome helmets of a plasmic glass composition with an armored lower half protected by a thick, armored collar. On the backs were two thruster units kept in a folded wing shape and four fixed thruster exhausts to generate the initial lift needed for the wing thruster units to effectively work. There were no visible armaments on them but considering the wonders of Life Armament and how these particular Bogeys were the first variants of their kind to be able to utilize the dimension storage without being a Tsvìet, they could readily draw out any weaponry capable of being held.

While Bogeys were exceptionally powerful and generally an overpowered resource against singular or small group targets, these three were even more powerful considering the fact they were highly advanced A.I.s that have been given metastability. This doesn't even take into account what specialized exclusive armor and weaponry they are packing.

"Awaiting orders, Queen Love," Bogey Admon stated in a synthetic male voice.

"Bogeys Admon, Braeto, and Chiza. You will be serving an important role beyond just this simple security detail with the Ceph. These directives are classified Level 5."

The Bogeys, if they could have, would have straighten up more but it wasn't possible. A Level 5 directive was INDEFINITE and was to be followed to the letter and never rescinded under ANY circumstances except by Sing Love herself who, purposefully, is the only one who can issue a Level 5 directive.

"Your statuses: Bodyguards. Your Primary Order: Protect NRTO by eliminating ALL identifiable targets who attack or aim to attack him whether it be directly or indirectly with ruthless aggression and no mercy unless I say so. If able to take a prisoner, do so to gather information behind their identities and the reason for their attack before disposing of them. Secondary Order: Allow no harm to come upon NRTO by outside forces or debilitating harm to come upon him by either himself or by nature-oriented events. Tertiary Order: Provide armed escort for him to any Tsvìet stronghold at all costs should we ever be separated. Quaternary Order: Never allow him to be out of sight of all of you. Always have one or more of you watching out for him. Quinary Order: Should you ever find yourselves incapable of eliminating an overwhelming hostile force that threatens you and NRTO, you will have my permission to materialize an OMEGA Weapon from the Life Armament vault. End orders."

The helmets of the Bogeys glowed green briefly. They looked at NRTO and scanned his face, body, and genetic material before downloading the information. "Bogeys' status have been recognized and stored. NRTO identity has been recognized and stored. Level 5 directives have been recognized and stored. Now assuming role."

The three Bogeys took up a rear Delta (triangle) formation with two in the back and even behind T-elos while the third took up his position behind Sing and between ALCI and BETH. Sing had a calm smile that she was famous for as they were all covered in a bright magenta light, disappearing from the hangar.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm going to end it here, folks. I'm sorry for the two month long wait. Lots of stuff was going on these past weeks and I had hit a bit of a writer's block. That's the life of a writer, y'know? I did the best in this chapter with what I wanted. I know I promised Ceph but that will be next chapter.**

**I know some of you are probably asking why the Ceph make such a big deal about Naruto. Well, when you're allied with the same woman for millions of years who is someone you would seriously think twice about before crossing and she suddenly gets a son, well, you would be curious too!**

**Part of my writer's block was because of how I would make this story stay interesting and entertaining for you and me for these 15-20 somethin' years as he's growing up into a young teenager. The answer came in a series of sub-arcs that basically has the laws of the universe repeatedly broken either purposely or accidentally that involves Naruto. **

**The idea of Naruto, and possibly others that he drags with him, getting into huge messes while Sing basically has to form a specialized Search &amp; Rescue Battle group after the first couple of incidents to track him down across the universe and salvage whatever mess he causes directly or indirectly. **

**Ex. Naruto messes with an experimental spacial teleportation device in DRGN SLYR's lab that sends him straight into Alicepheeze the 16th or her mother's lap moments before or after her mother was to sacrifice herself for peace. He would be seen as a natural male monster and this, of course, would bend the plot of the Monster Girl Quest over and anal rape it without lube. **

**You guys be sure to send me ideas for these sub-arcs. If you have any questions that can not be answered by the wiki on my profile, please feel free to ask me in PM. **

**Lastly, please read and review. Part of the inspiration that helped me write the rest of the chapter out these past few days were conversations people had concerning my story. People, having someone give large reviews or PM gets my brain juice flowing and helps it stay fresh for writing. The major majority of stories that are abandoned on this site because of lack of viewer interests, whether it be asking questions, suggestions ideas when asked, or even reviewing beyond the 'Cool story' or 'I like it.'**

**Lu Bane Na signing off.**

**P.S. My birthday's June 3, so give me presents soon! One review from each viewer, please!**


	8. Shadow Omens

**S'up, you guys and girls. First off, thank you reviewers. I do appreciate the time and effort...*Looks at Guest* TIME AND EFFORT into commenting on my update. It does this marble chiseled heart some good to see work appreciated. I'm actually surprised and yet very happy that I've yet to...nevermind, I'm not going to jinx myself but you all can guess what I was about to say if you read over all the reviews.**

**Well, let's respond to some reviews, shall we?**

**Simple Idea, May 11: **just make a simple not to detailed chapter of naruto meet every one on the ship wit his mother as a baby a filler chapter till you get back into the grove again good luck nice story

**This review is one of the conversations I had that helped me 'get back into the groove again'. I appreciate your idea, it's too bad that I couldn't get to read your review for the chapter...speaking of which, I didn't get a review from you on the previous chapters either. *gives stink eye***

**Moving on.**

**FateBurn, May 11: **great story so far.

**So far...hmmm, it sounds like you're just waiting for me to screw up. I won't give you the pleasure of reading a 'screwed up' chapter, mark my words!**

**Hirocan, May 22: **Great fanfic. I got an idea. I'll pm it. But anyway. Keep up the good work. Update asap!

**I appreciate our conversation and we've already talked about your ideas. I see no point in bringing it up here where it could spoil some surprises.**

**Mergo, May 23: **Dude this is fuckin' awesome!

Looking forward to reading more interactions with baby Naruto and Sing although I can't forget about the other Tsviets too.

After reading that AN I hope you don't plan on killing Sing off later when Naruto is older. She seems too god mode to die and has an army big enough to deal with any galactical threat.

Good chapter so looking forward to reading more from you soon!

Good luck!

**Baby Naruto will be making some ripples in this arc that will cause waves in the future. Notice, I said 'ripples' so the interaction could be tiny enough that most of you readers will probably miss it on the first readthrough. I have read and reread my author's note and have yet to find anything that could create that kind of worry for you? Well, I hope to keep seeing (seeing as how I'd see your message instead of actually hearing it) from you in the future.**

**Strife666, May 23: **there's not much action in this chapter but naruto is still naruto no matter what species he becomes. the ability to create bonds on whoever he meets regardless of time he spent with them. he will become a great prince to them.

and also happy birthday in advance. :D

**Yes, that is an aspect of Naruto I don't plan on giving up. That's not saying that he'll forgive all the time, like Kishimoto's Naruto-Jesus did with Sasuke and Obito. Thank you for the birthday cheers. I hope this chapter is out by the time of my birthday.**

**reapertmn3, May 23: **Happy birthday for the 3rd of June.

I really enjoyed this chapter and I still love the humour that is shown, I also greatly appreciate the amount of detail that you go into as it paints a much clearer picture and allows me to properly visualise what you are talking about.

I didn't notice any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors that I could easily spot. I can't wIt for the next chapter, keep up the good work.

**Thank you for the birthday cheers. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I've found my humour coming out of my mind and into the computer being rather easier compared to my work years ago. God, just thinking back now, I realize that I've been writing for a long time. I'm thankful someone is appreciative of the details enough to mention them since those details are what makes my update progress slow as molasses most of the times. Just ask the guys still waiting on my update for Final Fantasy VII/Highschool DxD crossover. **

**I also noticed that my spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter were surprisingly absent or scarce which is nothing but good news for me. I still cringe when I look back in earlier chapters and see grammar errors that stick out like a sore thumb.**

**I love your profile emblem btw. Laughing Coffin ftw. Death Gun really brought them a good amount of justice after they were cut out so much from the SAO anime.**

**FateBurn, May 23:** Great chapter, and I really hope to see him in the Monster Girl Quest world.

**I'm looking forward to that arc as well. That's also why I gave him the blood of that lamia back in the third chapter; it was to build up to the MGQ arc, only this lamia is a..._bit_ different than what you're use to. I will keep my silence on that. Anyway, with Naruto being seen as a natural male monster, you can imagine the uproar that would have in the world. Ilias, the goddess of big boobies, racism, psychosis, and genocide, will not be a happy blonde. **

**And remember...Sing destroyed a large sun just because it woke up Naruto earlier than he wanted to be woken up. If any MGQ fans worth their hand lotion know Ilias, then imagine what kind of response Sing will have after finding that particular planet, awa Naruto, and discovering what Ilias has done. Not gonna spoil it, but you can guess what Ilias would do when she learns of Naruto.**

**Honestly..I'm going to f*ck up that canon plot more than a tentacle monster in a high school girls' locker room.**

**ARSLOTHES, May 23: **Glad this story is getting updated again, its pretty good. Looking forward to see how Naruto develops

**I'm glad it is updated. That chapter has been bugging me for quite a while. I hope you come to see it as great. Naruto's development will be gradual since he's just a baby. Really, the only times there will be a noticeable time skip are between arcs, perhaps months at a time. With the start of each arc, he will show some differences in his mental capacities as he matures more. He'll still be a kid for many years but he'll actually start to notice things more with each successive arc.**

**Guest, May 23:** like it

**I freaking hate you. God, you remind me of an old friend on here who would only ever write 'It's good,' in his reviews. I think his name was 'Big Bad Bunny.' The guy was the most open pervert I'd ever known as well.**

**Spyash2, May 23: **Good chapter.

Anyway, it's been a while since I last saw this updated. I'm rather glad to see you have not abandoned it. Or at least forgotten about it.

These sub-arcs, I don't really have any good ones. But you could have a teenage Naruto, along with Alicia and Beth accidentally teleported to the Claymore world? It's just an idea I just thought up there now, so I don't really have a define minor plot for it.

**Well, we've already had the conversations in PM so there's no need to give any spoilers for that particular subject. I know these guys are gonna LUV that arc. One word, people. Orochimaru.**

**Alucard-Masters, May 23: **first i would like to say any crossover into "adult" area's are wanted and welcomed (will it be cecil or the guy in the mgq world[s]? personally hope cecil :p ) secondly two months isn't exactly a long time compared to most i read my friend. thirdly...and on a less happy note, my computer died waiting on this update :p so this review thingy is brought to you by my craptacular ds internet that hates to try and read italics.

meh, question with all the crossovers you have have you thought about makin a plot (or a second story) based around the ideas of the games, crossedge, projectXzone(project crosszone), ssbb, and/or ps-all-stars? i seem to be asking this to all writers of mass crossovers and feel its an interesting idea you could use at some point.

**As I've said in PM, I've never heard of those games but I did google Crossedge. It sounds interesting and unfortunately, all sellings of the video game have been halted since that douchebag tried to sue them because he supposedly owned the word 'Edge.'**

**Indecisive Bob, May 24: **Nice chapter! It was kind of weird how the fourth wall was broken a bit, but funny still the same. Thank you for taking the time to write this story!

**I see you've 'Decided' to review again, Bob. I appreciate it, but really? I didn't think the fourth wall intrusion was so noticeable. I really just wrote it because I needed something to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Naruto, Final Fantasy XII, Crysis, Claymore, EVOLVE, Xenosaga, and any other source that I derive inspiration from for the making of this story. I do try to make these 'look-a-likes' as original as possible while teetering on the line of the original works.**

* * *

Back in the Elemental Nations, things were moving at a fast pace as the five kages returned to their respective villages to debrief their ninja on what went on. All of them could feel the familiar breathless sensation in their chests that associated with the coming of a huge event. Each of them could compare this feeling to when they first graduated their own ninja academies, got their first promotions, rushed to their first battle, and even waiting to meet Sing Love.

They knew that this feeling shouldn't be ignored as if what they understood of the treaty they all verbally agreed to was true, then their world would change drastically.

The kages had received an update from the ambassador over the communication piece given to them that she would visit each of their villages with a rough draft of both the trade treaty and the non-aggression pact, as well as open up discussions on the privatized facilities the Tsvìets would build on Uzushiogakure, such as the prison, the orphanages and housing, hospitals, and schools. She informed them that she would be coming by a couple of times with a new draft until they all could settle on a finalized treaty.

The kages weren't ones to look a gift horse in the mouth at this unbelievable opportunity though it did irk them something fierce to know that their rivals were getting just as good of a deal. Good deals or not, one does not just simply throw aside dozens of generations of practiced lifestyles and mannerisms.

* * *

Sarutobi managed to settle himself in his office seat and finally let out a long breath that'd been building up since the start of these extra-terrestrial events. Honestly, could you blame the man? He's an old ninja who's lived through two wars as the head of his clan, the leader of his village, and head of his family and within the past two days, his life has been turned upside down.

1\. The Kyuubi somehow escaped the seal on Kushina and razed a quarter of the village to the ground, including his wife, before-

2\. -his successor as Hokage obviously gave his life to resealing the Kyuubi into either Kushina or her baby as that would only explain the sudden disappearance of the fox and why Minato's body was dead with no signs of any fatal damage.

3\. The woman who most likely holds the Kyuubi again, as well as her child, who just happen to be the princess and future heir of the Uzumaki clan respectively, are missing with no sign of their being anywhere around the village.

4\. As he's scrapping together all his assets to rebuild a semblance of order and construction within his village, the damn sun of all things decides to keel over and die but not before leaving their planet with an all-consuming gravitational vortex as a final 'fuck you' present.

5\. ALIENS! LIFE OUTSIDE THEIR PLANET! These people were tremendously advanced as they were able to drag the ninjas' entire planet and moon through a rip in the very fabric of space and time to transport them to a young, identical sun a galaxy away!

6\. The aliens picked a helluva time to send their leader down to the planet to explain what occurred while at the same time masterfully maneuvering the five great shinobi villages into one large, interconnected non-aggression treaty that they could ill-afford to break, thus bringing an official stop to hostile actions between ninja villages for the first time in documented history. Sure, there will be those rogue ninjas, as well as bandits, insurrectionists, and radical groups, but the villages as a whole were looking to having to behave or else the alien leader Sing Love would swooped down on them. Sarutobi would have felt like an angry child at the way he felt basically powerless in front of her had he not seen what her people were capable of.

7\. Sing Love drops a bomb on them all by announcing the accidental discovery of an off-branch group of descendants of her people from thousands of years ago being the Uzumaki clan, whose war-ravaged graveyard of a city they just happened to camp in. That would certainly explain how just plain weird and crazy the Uzumaki clansmen were in comparison to the average ninja. They more than acted like aliens; THEY WERE DESCENDED FROM THEM! This leads him to his final headache.

8\. Sing Love has asked that all Uzumaki found be informed about their relationship to the Tsvìets and given a free chance to reunite with their progenitors, whether it be temporarily as a visit or to stay. This is the problem as he knows that word would eventually reach the Tsvìets about the royal Uzumaki bloodline's last member being last seen in Konoha not even a few days ago, married to the formerly-now deceased-leader of Konoha, and is now missing. Kushina's clan name wasn't a secret to the other villages either as she was one infamous woman during the Third Shinobi World War.

Sarutobi reached under his desk and pulled out a sake bottle and a saucer. He was gonna need some help in handling all of the stress. Looking down at his desk, he saw it covered in papers of reports concerning death tolls from the Kyuubi attack, as well as property damages, reports from border control, reports from ANBU units who were working their hearts out to make sure there were no enemies sneaking into Konoha as well as searching for any missing persons, and reports from the Uchiha Police Force concerning the arrest of several looters and rioters.

The weight of the village's reality was settling heavily on his shoulders. He hasn't even had the time to mourn the death of his wife. His shinobi have been working so hard to bring Konoha back that they've not had the time to mourn their own losses. Everyone had lost somebody close to them the other night. He would hold off on any mass funerals until they were sure all the bodies that could be recovered were and identified.

He poured his saucer to the brim before downing it like a Senju. Just in time as three people in particular he didn't want to fool around with at this moment. The 'Three Elders', a title that has fooled them into believing themselves equal in status or fame to 'Hokage' or 'The Three Sannin', walked into his office. They were his former teammates back when they all were still genin. All of them had been very capable ninja back in their time and have since their retirement taken up positions as advisers to him seeing as there really weren't anybody else around who'd been through as much as he has.

The first one, as well as the most dangerous, was a man who embodied and embraced the ideals of what a 'true ninja' was. Danzo Shimura wore a tired but disciplined look as he tried not to let how hectic these past few days and nights have been. He had been much too busy to attend the meeting in the Fire Capitol. Sarutobi empathized with the man who he shared strained relations with as just a couple of weeks beforehand, he'd suffered an attack by a hitman when on his way to a meeting with the Kazekage.

Now, despite his age, Danzo was no pushover as a shinobi, but he was attacked by none other than the S-rank missing ninja/bounty hunter Kakuzu, a ninja even older than any of the elders. No one should ever underestimate old ninjas who have lived as long as that in this world, especially if they can still retain their S-rank status despite being over 100 years old.

Luckily, Danzo had Orochimaru as his security detail and the two aged and experienced ninjas were able to drive the ancient shinobi off but it came at the cost of Danzo's right eye and arm. Thankfully, Orochimaru was nearly unmatched as a medic and was able to save Danzo from bleeding out. Though he'd saved the arm, it was completely useless until they could replace it with something, perhaps a puppet arm.

When they had made it back to Konoha and given the report, Sarutobi was quick to inform the ANBU commander who was surprised by the appearance of an S-rank missing nin within the Land of Fire's borders. A report was filed to the Daimyo who was always to be notified whenever an S-rank threat was within his country. Gremory-sama was notified and was quick to lend divisions of samurai to aid in doing a sweep of the country.

Back on track to Danzo, the man believed in stealth, subterfuge, sabotage, assassinations, deception, etc. He preferred the shadows rather than the light as it was always the hand one couldn't see that was the true danger.

The other two elders weren't nearly as much as a threat but they could give him a fierce headache from time to time. Koharu Utatane was an elderly woman with grey faded hair, a lightly tanned complexion fitted with wrinkles, and a slouch in her step. Unlike her body, her eyes remained as sharp as a hawk's even after two decades of retirement. She would often butt heads with him on many approaches, commonly allying with suggestions from Danzo to try to pressure him. She may not have the physical threat of Danzo, but she had her hands in many of the workings of Konoha.

Homura was an equally old man with short, spiky grey hair, glasses over his aged eyes that fitted onto a tanned faced laced with wrinkles from age and stress, and a slight hunch in his upper back that causes him to lean forward a bit whenever he sits down, his signature white poncho covering most of his top frame.

Hiruzen gestured for them to pull up a chair from the side of the office. They did and Sarutobi brought out three more saucers that he filled with his own stash of sake. The three elders looked between each other and eventually downed their drinks as well. The alcohol slightly burned their throats but it brought a little bit of comfort in these confusing and hard times.

"I have to say, it's been years since we've all sat down and shared a drink," Homura announced.

"Not since Tobirama-sensei was still alive," Koharu added with some melancholy in her voice.

"I'd imagine you have something very important on your mind besides the aftermath of the Kyuubi's rampage, Hiruzen," Danzo said. His voice was neutral and you couldn't really see much emotion behind his eye. "It's not often I see you drinking on the job."

The Sandaime Hokage was silent for a spell before clearing his throat. "I've gone over your reports and I've come to make several decisions based on those reports and the recent developments regarding the alien presence on our planet."

Their attention was undivided when he spoke of the aliens who apparently saved their world and even brought their entire planet into orbit around a similar sun as their old one. The climates were a bit different now but not by much.

"I wanted you all to get comfortable since this news is a doozie," Hiruzen explained.

_Several explanations later_

"And that's all that we could talk about with the time as apparently something came up that demanded Sing's presence," Hiruzen finished. The other three people were both amazed with an equal amount of skepticism.

"You do realize that she could have just fed us all lies and we'd be none the wiser since we have no way to disprove any of it?" Koharu asked. The Sandaime nodded.

"-and yet she was able to name a number of very accurate traits of the Uzumaki clan despite not having been here during their time," Homura countered. "It seemed like too much of a coincidence to be one."

"I'm more interested in the implications of this non-aggression pact she wants to make with each major village," Danzo announced, his eye closed in concentration. "By appealing to the natural reasons we wage wars and offering her people's ability to gather the necessary resources, any war from here on out between us will be because of personal offenses and feelings. Should we accept this pact and a nation attacks another, they would have no reason to justify their war unless it is in response to an assassination or something else."

"So if they don't have a good reason, they will be seen as incompetent to both rivals and clients, as well as have their trade connections with the Tsvìets cancelled as they would take an attack on one of their clients as an attack on them," Sarutobi concluded. "The only loophole is that if the belligerent nation can provide proof of cause for their war then the Tsvìets wouldn't mind."

"It would be a brilliant way to profit from our wars," Koharu stated. "Adaptable crops. Water. Metals. If the Tsvìets hold true to their trade promises, then all of the hidden villages would have all the materials they'd need to support full scale wars given the right justification with the only thing determining the scale and number of wars being each village's availability of manpower."

"A disturbing thought, that one of the possibilities of this trade union is to fatten us up for us to kill ourselves eventually due to our own machinations. Two issues that remain to be determined are the reactions the Tsvìets might have if one nation is destroyed in a war as that would be a loss of a client, and what the Tsvìets ultimately get out of this. Sing is truly a shogi master as she gave away nothing that would hint towards any hidden benefits to her proposal. We're simply grasping at straws here."

As foreboding as that theory was, it was simply a theory and not fact. They all could just be paranoid given the nature of their lifestyles and Sing's offer actually be genuine but none were willing to bet on it.

"How about we discuss the issue of them acquiring Uzu no Kuni?" Homura asked, hoping to alleviate the tension from Koharu's grim theory. "That land was our late ally's and ownership was assumed by the Fire Daimyo."

Sarutobi snorted. "What can we discuss? Kushina was the heiress to the clan and she's been missing since the Kyuubi attack, along with the child she was going to give birth to that night so Konoha can not claim ownership of the land without her to support it. It's rumored Gremory-sama and the Fire Daimyo share a lineage with the Uzumaki clan given their hair color and longevity but any attempt to request a blood test would have the metaphorical hammer brought down on us for such an invasive request.

We have a sample of her blood in the hospital, so the most we can do is petition for a blood sample from a Tsvìet and see if there are any similarities but that's a fat chance," Homura said. "Plus, no doubt their blood connection would have diluted over the hundreds of years. We would need them to provide a blood sample from one who's alive during that time and kin to one of the Tsvìets who took shelter on our world."

"And since Kushina was of royal lineage, she would have been the most ideal Uzumaki sample to compare to whomever they would scrounge up. How any efforts been made to ascertain her whereabouts in all this commotion?" Danzo asked, hoping to make some kind of headway in this meeting.

"Unfortunately, no," Sarutobi said with a grimace as he down another saucer. "Kushina and her child left little of where they could have gone. There was a splotch of blood stained in the grass with could have been from a bleeding body but there were no pieces of body left over and since ANBU had arrived at the site moments after the Kyuubi's disappearance, it couldn't have been from carrion feeders. The body of Minato was found buried not far away and his grave will remain guarded and its body disposed of to prevent any of the other nations from finding and desecrating it.

Since Kushina had retired due to her pregnancy, and considering we don't know the full nature of Kyuubi's escape and her disappearance, we can't label her a missing nin for fear it will either not be her fault and will send word out of two loose Uzumakis. While the other nations will hesitate to act on that considering Sing Love's claim, they would not back down if they could keep her capture and containment a secret from the Tsvìets. I've ordered all spare ANBU teams to continue searching for her, even in surrounding villages within the Hi no Kuni. Danzo, I'll be relying on your Root division to scour the nation in the worst case scenario of missing nin, bandits, or minor villages catching wind of our crippled state to try and infiltrate or attack us."

"This is all a clusterfuck," Homura lamented, downing his saucer and getting his old teammate to refill it. "While Sing's claim of relation is a proverbial sword hovering over the head of any nation who would attempt to harm or capture Kushina and the heir of the Uzumaki clan, her notoriety will certainly capture the curiosity of Sing and her people and lead them to Konoha should Kushina not even attempt to contact them and we would only be able to lie for so long before they catch on."

The four elders sighed as they let the silence take over them for a moment. It was only broken finally by Koharu's statement.

''Damn Uzumakis are always so much trouble. Dealing with them is always a damn monkey's paw."

A sentiment shared by the other three.

* * *

(_Triangulum Galaxy-Ceph homeworld)_

One thing most beings who encounter the Ceph would theorize about their homeworld is that it must be aquatic. Well, seeing as how they are a species that share physiological similarities to cephalopods, that would be an understatement. No one save the Tsvìets have ever treaded on the artificial landmasses of the planet so none other could give you a description.

For starters, it was VERY cold. The skies were a perpetual mixture of black and blue and one would always have a crystal clear view of the stars whether during the 'day' or 'night.' The atmosphere at ground level was at a constant average of 12 degrees fahrenheit.

Inside the water, that temperature dropped even more to -29 degrees. Normally, water would have frozen over a hundred times by then but this water was different. The exact details of how the Ceph do this is unknown nor did it ever really interest the Tsvìets enough to discover why as they would have no use for such a thing. A species that relied heavily on nuclear power and dark matter maybe, but not the Tsvìets. The Ceph were kept it around this temperature as they personally preferred that level of cold.

The planet was originally all water until the Ceph advanced enough to create the artificial continents to generate power for the facilities beneath the water's surface. A massive elevator system was devised for the convenience of the Tsvìets after both sides grew more comfortable around each other. It was made from flexible metals that would bend with the flow of the oceans and was able to withstand the pressure of the water by flooding the interior with a special blend of oxygen-rich water to allow non-Ceph to breathe once inhaled. This would also equalize the pressure from the outside.

It was on this elevator that Sing, her son, and her guard detail were boarding to take the trip down 1,938 miles to the surface of the core of the planet which itself was a massive core of ice due to the extreme pressure of the water around it. These kinds of planets were one in a billion within the universe and were literal lottery prizes for any space faring civilization with no access to fresh water outside of melting ice comets or their own planet's supply. The Ceph were believed to have evolved from small, microscopic organisms over billions of years that were not even native to this very planet.

However, any hope of finding their origins were impossible due to the length of time between when they supposedly arrived here and when they were capable of physically reaching their homeworld had they known where to find it. As they are now, it is nothing more than a long standing curiosity at the most for them and not a priority to allocate resources to.

As the elevator door closed, the lift began filling with the perfluorocarbon liquid. To humans, their first reaction would have been to jump and holler due to the temperature of the liquid but for a Tsvìet or a Gynoid, the sensation was ignorable. Naruto squirmed at the sight of the rising water but Sing was immediate to hold him tighter to her body.

"It's alright, my little child. You aren't old enough to do this yet so I'll share my warmth with you and then you won't notice anything different."

She closed her eyes briefly before her body started undergoing a physical change on a cellular level. Along her arm where she held Naruto, her skin started rippling as if thousands of needles were trying to push themselves out of her body as well as the affected area glowing pink. In seconds, thin tendrils sprouted from her arm and attaching to the body of Naruto, burying through his soft skin. As the water rushed up to Sing chest level and near Naruto, his body calmed down as his internal temperature began imitating his mother's so as the water engulfed him, he was discomforted only by the physical sensation of being submerged.

He glanced around in wonder as the water made everything weightless and floaty as his body felt weightless and his mother's long pretty hair floated around her like a veil. He saw her make a facial expression before her hair moved with a mind of its own and twisted itself into a long French braid while leaving two bangs to float by her face.

All at once, women all around the omniverse felt jealous for some reason.

As if they shared minds, his mother and their guardians concentrated for a moment where in a brief glow of pretty white and green lights, strange objects appeared already attached to their upper-backs. These were jetpacks reengineered for submersible travel. Naruto hadn't even known the elevator ride started until his eyes gazed out at the dark world underwater. Thousands of lights passed by his eyes, ranging from groups of Ceph in the natural states to battlecruisers speeding towards the surface. It was over within ten minutes, not much happening save Sing pointing at any object that they passed that was big enough for them to actually recognize due to the speed of the lift.

At the bottom of the lift, the door opened, leading to a long, empty hallway. The group used their thrust packs to speed them along the mile long corridor. Along the way, several sensors scanned them harmlessly. At the end of the hallway, the door opened to reveal a massive ante-chamber about several hundred meters high and wide. The floor beneath them was actually the ice core of the planet.

The room was filled with thousands of lights most common as blue and red and the area was also populated with hundreds of Ceph in their most natural state. Living and evolving on such a planet, they were semi-transparent 'blobs', like a jellyfish, that were shaped like squids except the 'body' attached to the 'limbs' were vaguely humanoid in shape, with distinguishable shoulders, neck, waists, and a head where indentions in the heads were slight indentions. One wouldn't really know that if not for the gold orbs within the head that were placed similarly to a human's eyes. There were no skeletal structure within their bodies except in the heads, but instead of hard bones, their 'skulls' were made of a hard, rubbery membrane.

Sing's entourage drew many curious glances. They weren't particularly new, yet they weren't a common sight either. The one who seemed to unconsciously draw the most attention was the baby in Sing's arms that gave off a unique Ceph signal similar to a Warrior-caste.

_'Ah, another new mind. Not Ceph either. Interesting.'_ was the general thought running through the Cephs' minds after studying the child a bit. It was only more interesting since the child appeared to be Sing Love's child. Yes, they all knew of her and could recognize her immediately. While she looked like 'just one woman', she held an absolute authority over her people, like the Omega Ceph, controlled the most militarily powerful space navy in over a dozen galaxies, has lived for and led her people successfully for over several million years (a feat unheard of for any other organic the Ceph had met besides the Leviathan), and she had this air of power that felt like an ocean being held back by a wall of saran wrap.

This _entity_ came to them one day with a hand of friendship and over the years has more than earned their respect. They also knew of certain secret (not so between these two species) situations with the Tsvìet people and knew that if that child was Sing's, than he would pretty much be the most protected individual in any galaxy due to both his gender and royalty.

Naruto looked about the room and idly tried to reach out to the squiggly people but Sing was already on a schedule and comforted him when she told him he couldn't play with them now.

The group exited the ante-chamber through the massive thirty meter door on the other end. Coming inside the main room, the group were met with the an empty space save for a giant hole in the floor that had a glowing turquoise color to it. The room began vibrating as a massive metallic snake-like machine rose from the hole, it's head thick and armoured and about twenty meters in width. The body connected to the head didn't fully emerged from the head, giving the head enough slack to move around the massive chamber freely if it needed to.

The head had sever dozen fist-sized lights glowing and blinking as it swerved from left to right, taking in those who had answered its call. It scanned the six individuals, identifying each one, taking note of the new faces of Kos-mos and T-elos, before settling on Naruto's tiny form still cradled to Sing's body, the small psychic link it felt suddenly appearing a galaxy away, within the Ardor-133 sector. It knew it didn't have any Ceph in that local galaxy so what a link connecting directly to the Omega Ceph instead of the nearest Alpha Ceph was doing there was baffling. It had sent out a message to it yet it didn't respond to its leader's call.

A rogue? No, that wasn't possible when it was the Omega Ceph who called. To its surprise, it also detected another link, though dormant, and it matched the one it usually shared with the queen of the Tsvìets. That's when it got interested. It had no idea Sing Love was traveling that galaxy as the last message from them was in the galaxy Reticulate-293 area, more than two galaxies away.

Looking at the source of its interest, the little lifeform was an ant compared to it but thanks to its advanced sensors, it could see what could not be seen with just eyes. It saw the dormant power locked away. The potential the young boy held was utterly massive.

Then it noticed the truly massive, albeit for its size, source of power centered around the child's stomach. It was wild and energetic in nature though it seemed to be resting as of now. The Ceph themselves could produce power sources far greater, but that would be tampering with the dangerous elements of anti-matter or nuclear energy. While it wasn't the largest it'd seen for something around its size- a subtle glance towards Sing- to fit it in a child merely days old was very daring and unheard of for someone like Sing to do to her own child, the first that its ever known her to have. She certainly didn't say anything about being pregnant throughout their occasional talks.

"**YOU...CERTAINLY KNOW HOW TO KEEP...THINGS INTERESTING, SING LOVE."**

The voice of the Omega Ceph was like a loud vibration through the water, its waves hitting their bodies at all possible angles as if it was using the water itself to talk through. The lights glowed an orange color for every word it spoke, giving it an intimidating appearance.

At the least, for any that weren't on its good side or a baby who could recognize no ill intent. Really, for all the Omega Ceph was, it might have just been a big, glowing puppy to Naruto who gave a few-quite literal- gurgles in underwater laughter. The Tsvìets and Omega Ceph were amused by this.

"I do try from time to time, Omega. Afterall, stagnation is tantamount to extinction. I wouldn't want you to get bored to death," Sing shot back with a surprisingly playful tone.

"**Hnnn, SO HOW DID YOU BECOME A MOTHER? I...FELT HIS PSYCHIC SIGNAL...SO FAR AWAY...WHERE NO CEPH ARE..ONLY TO FIND YOUR DORMANT SIGNAL...NEARBY."**

Sing didn't seem surprised and chose to tell it the entire truth, as well as her promise to Kyuubi and what some of her plans were concerning that planet.

"My people will remain neutral and generally isolated in those specific areas while Naruto's progress is monitored during his stay there."

"**A BOLD PLAN...AMBITIOUS...YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH...HOPE FOR THESE NINJAS...DO YOU?"**

"None whatsoever," was her immediate reply. "These ninjas' world and way of life revolve around causing death to each other. The only innovations they make are of how to be more creative in killing each other more effectively. While there are those who do not contribute to this cycle, they still coexist with it symbiotically." Her tone was sharp and cold in a complete 180 twist compared to earlier.

"My word is the only reason I will even step foot on that planet again. This chakra is unique to their world and is interesting, but when our island facilities are built, and Obito begins his plans, we will have more than enough samples to study, cultivate, and share. Kushina and Obito's genetic memories have given me so much to study myself. My will be curious to meet this Madara Uchiha when he eventually is revived."

**"I WILL KEEP AN EYE..AND EAR...TOWARDS THIS PLANET...SUCH LIVELY WORLDS...ARE TREASURES TO PRESERVE..SHOULD THESE NINJAS...EVER EVOLVE...ENOUGH TO CAUSE LARGE SCALE...DAMAGES TO THE ECOSYSTEMS THAN...THEY WILL BE PURGED LIKE THOUSANDS OF OTHERS HAVE!"**

The Omega Ceph's voice rose near the end of its declaration, his body thrummed with promise and his voice was joined by trillions of other Ceph across the universe.

Had the Kyuubi been awake for any of that conversation, it would have had a mixed range of emotions.

Once the thrumming died down, Sing posed another question. "Has there been any more developments with Object 4-DG?"

The Ceph leader responded with a low humming of its answer. "**IT STILL SLUMBERS BUT...THERE IS A FLUCTUATION DEEP WITHIN IT...FOR THE FIRST TIME IN...TWO MILLION YEARS...NOT SINCE...THE PRECURSORS' DEMISE..AT THE HANDS OF THEIR TRAITOROUS CHILDREN...I CAN NOT HELP BUT...ANALYZE ITS MOVEMENTS...IN CORRELATION TO YOUR MOTHERHOOD...THERE ARE FORCES STIRRING, SING LOVE. THE FUTURE IS...CLOUDED."**

The Omega Ceph's words were ominous and foreboding to Sing who instinctively held her child closer. "An uncertain omen. I have already commissioned the Tsvìet's space navy to double its numbers as that _thing_ has been getting bolder lately," she said, spitting the pronoun for whatever held her discord. "Those foolish, ignorant governments that call themselves the _Citadel_ _Council_ and the _Covenant_ have been facilitating its growth tremendously over the past three thousand years. The Reapers are still slumbering and I would have had my forces destroy those mass relays the moment the Protheans were wiped out had I known what they were helping to nurture back in the _Void Galaxy_. Unfortunately, the Citadel species are too spread out and if I were to suddenly destroy those relays, hundreds of colonies would be completely stranded from each other given their poorly copied Prothean-inspired technology."

**"ARE THE MORPHUS AND ELDARIANS AWARE OF THIS?"**

Sing's frown turned a little softer at the mention of two species who her eyes looked upon positively. "Yes, they have been made aware. They both have divided their fleets to watching both the phenomenons along with my fleets. The Chozo and Luminoth are much too small in number and the former have been having problems with a meteor carrying a radioactive, mutagenic compound in it that crashed onto their planet Tallon IV. This compound is very corruptive, capable of self-replication by converting matter into more of itself. It looks like blue soliquid most commonly taking the form of roots or vein networks within a body, and it emits a very high radiation level."

"**A TRULY...DANGEROUS COMBINATION...DEFINITELY A PARASITIC LIFE FORM...NO SUBSTANCE MATCHING THAT DESCRIPTION ARE KNOWN TO US."**

"I'm not surprised. The organism seems to exist solely in the Gardola Galaxy, just a few beside our own. Inquiries across friendly species in that galaxy have yielded results, the Space Pirates calling the substance 'Phazon' and they seem to have about a century's worth of experience in handling it. It's incredibly useful as an energy source, but its very nature corrupts both sentient and non-sentient life around it if proper containment measures are not utilized. I'll send you what data we can gather on it so you can keep a watchful lookout."

The Omega Ceph's lights blink rapidly before calming down. **"YOUR WORDS HAVE BEEN...HEEDED. THE CEPH WILL KNOW...OF IT SHOULD IT COME NEAR US. NOW...LET US TALK...NOT OF BUSINESS...HOW OFTEN WILL...YOU COME BY? I HAVE...BEGUN TO LOOK FORWARD TO...OUR TALKS."**

And so, two incredibly long-lived beings were about to fall into a pattern of companionable conversation when Sing received a message from her ship in the form of a buzzing noise in her mind. "I apologize, Omega, but I am receiving a call from my ship who know to not disturb our meeting unless it's important."

The massive metal obelisk of authority gave what one might have interpreted as a nodding motion. Sing thanked it and answered the call. "What is the emergency, DRGN SLYR?"

Sing was silent as her X.O. explained the situation, one that made Sing frowned in distaste. "Very well, I will be back aboard shortly. Have the ship prepared for immediate departure." She 'hangs up' and looks to Omega. "Unfortunately, our talk will have to wait, Omega. I am needed to make haste to back to Tsvìet space."

The announcement certainly was interesting. What would require the Outer Heaven's intervention that the fleets of the Tsvìets could not handle without? "**A CERTAINLY CONCERNING SITUATION?"**

"Unfortunately. A hostile first contact with a species who think themselves our masters in every way. They came across one of our patrol fleets by accident and instantly attacked. The 36th SPL colony defense fleet 'XNFE' have so far repelled three different assaults at the colony. Apparently, while these barbarians have numbers, they have no tactics. Hacking has revealed their enormous populations so they have the numbers to throw at us consistently."

**"INTERESTING...WHAT IS THIS SPECIES?"**

"Hacking has shown that these 13ft tall green humanoids call themselves...Orcs. I intend to pay their nearest planet to ours a visit and send them a message they'll never forget. Could you be a friend and beam us up to our ship?"

The Omega Ceph made something of a chuckling sound. "**DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY, SING. I ALSO EXPECT YOU...TO VISIT US WITH NARUTO...SOME OF THE CHILDREN...THOUGHT HE LOOKED...'CUTE.'"**

Sing felt another spike of irritation for some reason like a bad sense of foreboding in the future. "I'll make all the effort I can, friend."

The Tsvìet group disappeared into a vertical beam of white light, leaving the Omega Ceph to retract back into the deep pit the rest of its body was in.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop the chapter there. I felt this was a decent ending point. I've revealed a few very important details, especially hints about Sing's ulterior motives. She certainly seemed like the canon White Rock Shooter there at one point and not the benevolent empress in previous chapters. We see not all of her plans involving the Elemental Nations are so good and jolly. What those plans are were in the conversation she had with Omega Ceph that I purposefully skipped to avoid spoiling the surprises.**

**If you feel you can't understand Sing's character, well..that's the whole point. She's millions of years old and she's experienced far more than I the freaking author and creator of her character history can comprehend and that has made her an existence which can't be understood by humanity. Sure, you can point out some things, but how she meshes that all together in such a paradoxically efficient way is what makes her impossible to truly relate with. **

**This way of writing her was also meant to show how utterly lonesome she is even with all of her people adoring her and that can cause some truly strange mood changes. One moment, she can be sweet as rainbows while she steps into another room to turn into freaking Ragyo Kiryuin or something...kinda like Ragyo Kiryuin now that I think about it.**

**She can also be thought of as a TYPE for those who are familiar with the Nasuverse. She's an existence that doesn't follow human concepts or thought processes, as such, me being a human am having a helluva time trying to write her as such. A true liar/magician can fool themselves, or so some saying goes, and that's what I'm trying to do. Sing's my lie/trick that I'm trying to fool myself with. A paradox, I know but I believe, doing this, will make her a truly unique existence on this fanfic site. She will be a mystery that many will try to solve even after the story is over.**

**That is exactly what I meant when I said in the author's note several chapters back that you can't just think of Sing as a linear character as it would be like trying to make a 3D character fit into a 2D world. It just won't happen. **

**Now, with that out of the way, who's ready for some action next chapter? We'll get to see how the Tsvìet military operates in wartime circumstances. I know some people on here who are biting at the bit for this. Sing is in control of a massive amount of influence and that influence spans numerous galaxies so of course she will rarely have a time to relax.**

**Really, I didn't know who to pick to attack the Tsvìets so when I did pick one, I'm certain some of you know what source I got it from.**

**As mentioned in the conversation, events are happening and setting up for plots down the road. I'll give a free gift for anyone who can guess what one of the two phenomenon are. This gift will be something that'll show up in the story at one point or it can be an answer to a question you have that I have purposefully withheld, but if you want a question answered, you have to have an account for me to PM you through.**

**This is Lu Bane Na and I hope you all review.**


	9. The Immortal Queen's Decree, Part 1

**S'up, guys and girls. Here's a chapter many has been waiting for- a chapter with lots of fighting. Well, not this chapter, but it's leading up to it. Now, I won't dive too deeply into this new war the Tsvìets are in as most of it in the future will only be mentioned in reports as it isn't the main focus, just a sub-plot I'm using to show you all how the Tsvìets can fight when serious. I has trouble picking a race that was trouble enough to be a legit problem for the Tsvìets as well as having the latter a viable reason to wage war. **

**After several hours during the making of the last chapter, I finally decided on the Orkoids/Orcs from Warhammer 40k. They are basically like a non-parasitic version of The Flood from the Halo franchise. They don't care about anything but fighting, even if it's killing themselves when they have no more enemies. In fact, never mind the Flood, they are more like a space-traveling metaphor for a school of piranhas. **

**Humans can be bad with their planets but the Orcs take it to another level entirely. Even humans aren't as discriminate.**

**The others reasons why I picked the Orcs are for their sheer population sizes, their size and strength, and their rather cheesy but still deadly probability alteration because of their psychic nature. These guys' advantages outweigh their sheer stupidity so they would make a good example to showcase the Tsvìet's military. I will be using ship-classes and weapons and stuff that you might not be familiar with but I should (or will) have them listed in the wiki on my profile page.**

**As stated, this battle is meant to entertain you adrenaline junkies.**

**Disclaimer: I did not own any of the yatta-yatta-ya but I do own the Tsvìets (some military equipment such as those from Vanquish are not my property) even if the Tsvìets were initially similar to the Otherselves of Huke, there are more differences than similarities.**

* * *

Sing and her group arrived immediately on the bridge of the _Outer Heaven_, the bridge crew already at the stations and powering up all combat oriented systems. The Ceph surrounding the ship were informed by their leader and was already working on releasing _Outer Heaven_ from its docking station. Sing's appearance was noticed but all were busy preparing for war that they were excused for not standing at attention. Instead, it was just a call from DRGN SLYR.

"The Empress has returned. X.O. now relinquishes command back to her."

They'd done this millions of times and it was more of a formality now. Sing wouldn't want them to stop in the middle of their jobs just to acknowledge her expected arrival.

Sing took her seat (throne) that sat at the top tier that overlooked the dozens of other stations below her. While the actual structure of the bridge was about twenty times larger, this command area was just restricted to this for several reasons.

"Quasar core is fully charged. Sensors indicate no abnormalities."

"Shield emitters are fully charged and on standby."

"All weapon systems are fully charged and on standby."

"Coordinates received from 36th SPL 'XNFE' fleet. Warp cannon 60% charged. 10 seconds until ready.."

"All combat oriented personnel are reporting to their stations."

"Personal fleets are combat ready and on standby."

"Fighter, Bomber, and Buzzard swarms are all manned and ready for flight."

As the bridge continued listing off positives for their responsibilities, Sing brought up the reports from the _Kagron_, the flagship of the 36 SPL fleet. Scanning over the info within seconds, she 'hmmm' in ponderment for a few seconds. These reports sounded like a child's wild imagination if she hadn't been sure of that particular commander's professionalism.

There were so many contradictions and paradoxes concerning them that it was almost baffling. These Orcs were retarded at worst and stupid at best, yet they seem to possess a community-wide psychic link that affected their very battle capabilities. Weapons that should have no effect on the shields of the Tsvìets' fleet were capable of doing some damage. Ships that should be falling apart at the slightest strain of movement were capable of interstellar space travel. If this was a trend, then she could assume that their infantry weapons and armors worked only because of this gestalt psychic field. In fact, this all seemed to point towards a form of probability alteration-the science of doing something and having an effect which shouldn't scientifically be possible.

The science to do that without this 'cheat code' would be millions of years ahead of their actual intelligence level.

Than she looked over the reports given when a ship of the Orcs _crashed itself into the planet intentionally to land an invasion force_. She actually balked at the image she imagined of a sapient-albeit it retarded- race doing something so insane. Looking over the reports the ground commanders gave about the Orcs' ground warfare capabilities, she felt a headache coming on.

Apparently, this clan of 'Goffs' charged headfirst into the killzones created around all colony fortifications. Yep, didn't send scouts, heavy armor, nothing. They all just charged headlong into the face of defensive positions that had both the advantage of higher elevation and overlapping fields of fire, not even including the support from both artillery, heavy armor vehicles, and close-air gunship support the Tsvìets had.

Her earlier assumption was confirmed when she saw images and videos of the Orcs' infantry weapons and armor. The stuff looked like it was just a bunch of useless scrap metal welded together by a blind, retarded vorcha yet somehow managed to work-no doubt thanks to that gestalt psychic field manipulating the probability of the stuff to actually function instead of blowing up in the wielders' faces. This probability effect also extended to the actual effectiveness of the ammo, making the power of explosive more than they had the right to be.

The only other important factor to note was when the Tsvìets and A.I. combat platforms opened fire. The result was obvious as the Orcs' shields looked more designed for protection against kinetic munitions. Well, when they ran into the killzone, they were met and resolutely annihilated by a broad range of energy weapons ranging from long -burning plasma to anti-matter.

The Orcs' physiology displayed a Tsvìet-Major level of endurance and regeneration. Some were seen to have still been running at the fortresses while trying to hold the remaining half of their brains in their heads with their hands, though the consequences were obvious as they looked like stumbling, drunk humans who could see up from left. All Orcs were noted to not be that bothered by decapitation if they could get their heads placed on the exposed necks to quickly regenerate. However, that took luck and effort for those unlucky many as their comrades were too busy trying to be the first ones to 'get ta da week humans.'

The fact that these Orcs thought of the Tsvìets as humans was insulting and enraging to the defenders, which caused several after the battle to find any Orc they could put back together, give them their weapons, and proceeded to rip them to pieces up close and personal, only to do it again and again as with the Orcs' regeneration, they made for lovely stress reliefs equipment for the enraged Tsvìets a third the size of the largest orcs. Afterwards, the Tsvìets were allowed to Neblade the several thousand corpses.

Really, the only things the Orcs had going for them were their pain tolerance, generation, ferocity, numbers, and that absurd psychic cheat they got when in large enough numbers.

Wait, there was something else noticed by the scanners around the fortress. Apparently, upon death, these Orcs released spores that traveled into the ground. This was later explained by any Tsvìets who Nebladed an Orc. Apparently, this spore spreading was how these barbarians reproduced. They were more like a fungus than anything else. Fortunately, numerous bodies were collected to be studied and see if they could develop some nasty treats for these spores and Orcs.

Sing finally got to looking through what information could be found through hacking. These Orcs either cared nothing for their own safety (obvious) or they had absolutely no idea what cyber defenses were (even more obvious now). All that could be found was the coordinates the ships left from their previous locations. It's not because they were at fault that they didn't find more. No, it was because there _wasn't anything_ else. The 'computers' were virtually empty. Goodness sakes, the only thing the Orcs got out of that tidbit of luck was that the ship's various semi-functional systems couldn't be hacked into.

"My Queen, the warp cannon is fully charged and is only awaiting for the ship to have a clear area to fire," came the report from the navigations A.I. hooked into its console.

Sing absently acknowledged while formulating strategies, as well as how far she was willing to go to put this race under the sword. She had her suspicions about these Orcs. They seemed too highly specialized on a specific topic for a space faring empire. Their entire mindset revolved around fighting. They were very tough, with high levels of regeneration, as well as a completely ridiculous reproduction method to make up for their stupidity. Yet, somehow, the combination worked for them.

Perhaps...they weren't natural in the first place?

A bio-engineered species made for war?

A freak planetary pandemic that made them mutate beyond genetic norms?

Some other intergalactic power experimenting on the Orcs?

Whatever the cause of their evolutionary track was, she would find out soon enough.

"Space is clear. Proceeding with warp travel on your command, my Queen."

"Commence warp out. Let's show these Orcs the wrath that has awed dozens of galaxies. These savages will know fear." She opened up the connection to the people. "_S-DTH, prepare to hit the battlefield. I will be teleporting you to the surface. Take your own personal guards and units if you want. You will be the spear that pierces the heart of their world as soon as we can triangulate it._"

A hearty cackle that could only be described as cold and evil echoed through the link. "_heheheheh...hehehahaha_..._Very well, my Queen. Just give me the order and I will freeze that entire planet down to its mantle layer. You want worshippers? I will stack them from the ground to the sky begging for your mercy. You want prisoners? I will have Cocytus filled to the brim. You want no survivors? I will freeze them down to their very DNA structures. Me and my Sky Razers will turn the very atmosphere into a hellish mockery of what they're use to."_

Sing allowed herself a small smile. "_That enthusiasm is good. General warfare for now. Until I get more information, I will refrain from condemning them to your embrace, S-DTH. I am forwarding to you all information on these Orcs as of now. They should prove to be more fun than those disappointments you've already broken."_

"Warp gate stable. Proceeding through now." The muzzle of the G.S.R. cannon disappeared into the black hole (they simply call it warp traveling), it immediately appeared seven galaxies away at their target. Sing idly wondered how many species could boast having a ship in two galaxies billions of light years away from each other at once. As the bridge passed through the vortex, appearing in the Eastern fringe of the galaxy they had just started to explore a few years ago, she got her first look at the planet the Orc ships came from just twenty light years from their colony.

"_heheheee...I'll take your word for it, my Queen. Is there anything else?"_

_"Yes, S-DTH."_ Sing gazed coldly at the dirtball that had once most likely been a lively planet filled with all kinds of wildlife and flora. Now, it was only a large patch of dirt with polluted seas. There was green from what she could see but upon scanning the planet, those green patches were actually large bands of Orcs numbering in the billions. In the planet's orbit was an armada larger than the ones sent at her colony earlier. The ships numbered in the thousands, all of various sizes and shapes with no uniformity and they all looked as if they'd fall apart with just a breeze. The whole picture was one that set an icy fire in Sing's body.

"_There are more than enough Orcs to go around. I have made a decision. These Orcs are a plague if they trample planets like this. I will not allow them to exist anymore than they'd have the right too. They should provide plenty of food for our beasts and Neblading so try to leave them in big enough pieces."_

Sing stood from her throne and walked to the center of the tier, taking in greater detail the image she was seeing. The Orc ships were coming towards her now despite the sheer difference in ship tonnage. More information came to her. She brought it up on a pop-up hologram large enough for any on the bridge to clearly read the writing on it. The reports all gave the same thing. Too much similarity between them all to be a coincidence.

All of them, reports given by the Tsvìets who Nebladed the Orcs on the colony, as well as the autopsies done on numerous corpses. These Orcs had no care of preservation of environments or their history. They lived in the here and now, living only for the next planet they could overrun. Even when they run out of enemies, they turn on each other. They were biological weapons designed to wage war. Without their masters around to hold their leash, they have most likely been running amok throughout the entire quadrants of the galaxy.

_"S-DTH, your goal will be Search and Destroy. You will find where their leader down there is and you will slaughter all who opposes you. You will make an example of their leader by ripping him to pieces in front of his troops. You will humiliate him and insult him...and once you have instilled an instinctual fear in their hearts, you will purge that planet. Are my orders clear?"_

_"Transparently, my queen. My troops and I will be waiting for your signal."_

Sing opened a communication web to all of the ships docked within Outer Heaven. Throughout the thousands of massive hangars in the ship, 5,000 Kreon-class battleships started up, their 500 meter long superstructures coming to life with hundreds of lights across the multitude of decks as the V.I. combat and maintenance drones went about their tasks.

The battleships were spoon-shaped with the main facilities such as the power core room and the 250m gun tower sat on the wide portion. The ships' six engines were spaced evenly around the round aft with a double barrelled charged particle turret situated at each were battle air/ground mobile command ships that tripled as a firebase and aircraft carrier capable of carrying dozens of shuttles filled with troops to and from battle zones.

Following these Kreons were the 2,000 800m long cruisers. They were all vaguely similar in looks to a tailless crocodile with the 'legs' as secondary engines used to maneuver the ship and projectable dorsal fins like those on sharks. These were further effective as the ship had a flexible 'spine' that could bend from side-to-side and up-to-down like a regular human's, giving it a greater degree a maneuverability and field of fire than any of the stiff-board designs other species favored in their ship construction. The 'head' would swivel about like a crocodile's, as well as open up like a gaping maw to reveal a furnace on the inside. The furnace would burn at twice the temperature of a main sequence sun and could draw objects in via a gravity well. This was especially useful in stripping the armor and hull off of ships from just outside the range of the kinetic and energy barriers if the ships had those.

It was also a 'vortex/ramming' weapon used to devour fighters and smaller warships that could restore the supply of the materials used as ammunition for the main weapon battery while any waste would be jettisoned out of the sides of the main body via gill-like openings. As for the main weapon, the gravity well could be shut off for a moment to open a valve to the storage of the molten materials which would be funneled into the furnace of the ship where various equipment inside the head will shoot it out in a stream of death twice as hot as a sun. The Tsvìets got this idea from the magnetohydrodynamic cannons used by the Reapers.

The final main weapons were melee ramming weapons. From front to back, the triple fins on the top and bottom of the main body were actually projected fields of controlled plasma twice the heat of a main sequence star that stood out at 50m, 100m, and 150m respectively. Their effectiveness have been unquestionable in the many centuries since their deployment. Knowing that their cruisers were sort of underpowered compared to the cruisers of other species that could pose a threat to the Tsvìets, these fins gave them an enormous advantage to capitalize on their usually superior speed and maneuverability. The cruisers could 'swim' in close to a ship and use the fins to lance gouges into enemies, or put a serious drain on any energy shields as the damage would be like being attacked by a beam instead of a shell. Cruising along a ship's energy field would quickly drain the shields from the constant assault, leaving it at the mercies of the hundreds of anti-fighter and anti-ship artillery mounted on the area of the cruiser's hull, including the gravity well and magnetohydrodynamic cannon.

The next classification of ships to prepare themselves were 50 of the 200 Transport Carriers. While they normally range from 1,901m-4,200m depending on their specifications such as mobile hospitals, troop transports and war beast transports, all of these were at the maximum dimensions of 4,200m in length, 1,000m in height, and 2,000m in width. These particular models were made to carry the absolute most fighters and bombers possible, each carrying 500 Type-22 fighters, 200 Type-33 bombers, or 1,000 Buzzard drones each. For this battle, thirty would be transports for Buzzard drones, ten for the Type-22s, and ten for the Type-33s.

These carriers were heavily armored and contained countermeasures for every form of attack the Tsvìets have imagined, ranging from ECM fields to utilizing wormholes as a protective net against any errant shots, as well as turrets armed with large cannons that fired massive amounts of gamma radiation with would fry all living things aboard any ship not properly shielded against it.

Following the Transport Carriers were the fifty even more menacing Battle Carriers with each measuring at 5.6km in length, 3km in height, and 3km in width. Unlike the blocky designs of the Transport Carriers, these were shaped like ten flat-ended drills stacked upon each other lengthwise. Besides their own power cores being enough in most given situation, the sheer output of potential firepower these behemoths bring to the field has warranted the Tsvìets to develop redundant power sources, hence the multiple drill body design where each body rotates rapidly in opposite of each other, generating enough energy to power three Battle Carriers.

The power of their shields and ECM fields have made these monsters nearly impervious as much as unhittable. Due to the overabundance of energy generation, the Battle Carriers liberally utilize FTL and sub-dimensional travel methods to get in very close to enemy ships to fully utilize their weapons. One of the most barbaric but effective is the massive energy drill hidden within the front 'cap' of the ship which splits open upon immediate ramming. With the nine other drills helping to power it, the front has never failed to drill through energy shields and entire enemy carriers. Another secret main weapon was that instead of drilling physically, the drill head would be used as a focus to launch a powerful, drill like beam that can carve a hole to the center of a planet within thirty seconds. Because of their design and weaponry, the Battle Cruiser actually has less CIWS (Close-In-Weapons-Systems) than a Transport Carrier, but due to its shields and ECM fields, this has usually been seen as overkill.

The last set of battle cruisers were the 'Scopes.' These are essentially the same size as Battle Carriers except the drills are used to power just shields, engines, and the single, massive launchers they are named for. These Scopes are the artillery of the Tsvìet space Navy with their firing ranging far outstripping anything else the Tsvìets have, save for the Dreadnought Leviathans and Outer Heaven. These ships firing a large, sharped warhead encased within a thick layer of an artificial energy the Tsvìets dubbed _Nethicite._ This Nethicite is comparable to the Forerunners' hard-light, only instead of burning away matter, Nethicite acts as a singularity, warping time and space within three miles before reaching critical mass and imploding, much like a miniature super-nova when a sun dies. While the effect usually destroys ships, it was originally intended to distort energy, gravity, and psychic fields to give clear passage for the actual warhead with a 50 gigaton charge.

The final set of ships were the thirty Dreadnought Leviathans. At 12,210m, these are the largest conventional ships the Tsvìets construct, each having enough size and armor to take on a volley from a fleet of 400 Tsvìet Cruisers and its main cannon at full charge can destroy a planet the size of Earth in one shot. The D.L.s were shaped like a large Reapers, except attached to the front of the ship, opposite side of the dozens of 'tentacles', four large prongs jutted outward for seven kilometers, each lined with guided laser cannons, ECM generators, gamma and irradiation turrets, missile batteries, tractor beams, and psychokinetic manipulators that would disorient or drive insane any enemy pilots who got within ten miles of the ship.

Along the inside of the four prongs were induction rails used to generate electromagnetic waves that could short-circuit enemy missiles, fighters, and entire fleets if they were packed close enough. This energy is built up by the four prongs actually rotating together. Activation of this would mean the CIWS on the prongs would be unable to operate efficiently until the rotation stopped. This grid could also be used to attack and throw off the electromagnetic grid of an entire planet, pretty much fucking up everything from nature to a freaking compass. At full power, it could resemble as massive lightning storm which could either glass a massive planet surface or superheat the mantle of the planet, the latter effecting a maximum area of a continent the size of Africa.

The final and most deadly weapon is the anti-matter cannon that can be fired from any distance and wipe out a planet, but the shot would have to be reliant on not hitting any ships and detonating prematurely.

(**Play music: Cavendish Trailers - Fate of the World. Seriously, don't skip this. PLAY IT! If you don't read too fast, it Sing's words should appear around 1:13)**

At last, the entire armada hidden within the womb of Outer Heaven, capable of conquering an entire galaxy (depending of course on the level of technological innovation of inhabitants of said galaxy) was awake and about to be unleashed upon a horde that has terrorized an entire galaxy yet known no true equal in an enemy.

The thousands of ships began pouring out of the Outer Heaven's main body like a swarm of locust, quickly and expertly moving into their assigned task forces to begin their missions. The wings of the Outer Heaven flapped and exuded an inconceivably bright aura that forced even the Orcs on the surface of the planet to shield their eyes. The Orcs aboard the thousands of ships saw they were outnumbered and outsized yet that hadn't deterred them until that aura flared like a supernova.

Than, much to their confusion, they all felt a voice clearly in their heads, penetrating the collective psychic aggression of the WAAAGH! they were all subjected to. It was an impossible feat to imagine as for a few seconds, they had clear heads and heard the words of an angry deity. Aboard the Outer Heaven, Sing had numerous cables hooked to her back that went into her throne as she was sitting again. Her eyes were closed as if in deep thought.

Suddenly, she spoke.

"**Tell me something...do you feel fear?**"

Her physic voice flew across space and into the minds of all the Orcs in the system. A brief pause after her question sent a very unfamiliar primal chill down their spines.

**"...You will."**

The Orcs of the Imperium Galaxy have never known an enemy like they will the Tsvìets. Which will prove stronger? The Orcs' legendary WAAAGH! or the Tsvìets' Immortal Queen's rage.

"**You're God is right here...and she is all out of mercy."**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it was just an opening to the next chapter(s) large battles. Honestly, this chapter would have felt rushed if I had written all of this and then the battle. It's literally going to be that big. This chapter was meant to be more of a detail filling chapter so you won't be switching to the wiki to look up the information on these ships while you're trying to read the battle. I wouldn't want you to mess up the flow of your reading.**

**I'm really turned off by the low turnout of reviews, but I can't really force any of y'all too. My buddy Lelouch couldn't make it cuz he had some parade to be the star of. I wonder how that is going for him so far. **

**I hope I don't get any flak for this chapter, after all, I did come out about two-three weeks earlier than the average.**

**Also, P.S. still waiting on that Reading: Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother story. I guy can dream, can't he?**


	10. The Invincible Fleet, part 2

**Hey guys, Lu Bane Na here with the first half of the huge battle between the Tsvìets and the Orcs. I will try to do the Orcs justice but no matter what I try, I could not avoid curb stomping their space navy. It simply isn't feasible. The Tsvìets have A.I.s, technology, weaponry, tactics, and millions of years of cunning. The Orcs...just have that gestalt psychic field that can only do so much and numbers. Their bread and butter isn't space warfare but ground warfare. It will show in this battle.**

**Besides, I got kinda sidetracked by a new anime called Overlord and I have been fangasming over it constantly and been reading the Light Novels. So far, the anime seems to be sticking to the novels well but since the episodes have a certain air time, they can't possibly fit all the details of the novels into the show without drawing out the first season. I kinda pity Ainz though. Albedo and Shalltear want to jump his bones. While that seems amazing if you've seen these yanderes, he's an overpowered skeleton. He has over 200 bones but is missing the one bone they both want to bone. -.-' That's irony for ya.**

**Also, I think I've come into contact with some new presences within me. Some might recognize this situation from the Bible. Matthew 12:45 " **Then goeth he, and taketh with himself seven other spirits more wicked than himself, and they enter in and dwell there: and the last _state_ of that man is worse than the first. Even so shall it be also unto this wicked generation."

**Yeah, that whole casting a spirit out of your body by repenting and not filling up the void with the Holy Spirit is said for that cast spirit to return with his/her rave buddies. Well, I thought what the heck? I know I basically qualify for this happening so why not ask about them? I ask for their names (in my head, of course) and what I get back is not what you would expect. It's not some straight up reply you can hear in your head. I got dozens of instant images of random things that I encounter throughout my day and the first name that popped up was..it was more like a long forgotten memory reappearing instead of something like a new word. Anyway, Garxsass was the first name. It felt like lust since I kept getting images of sexy anime characters I just happen to see in several anime I watch and read. :/ I asked about the others and only got three more responses: Milhthrow (I feel that's how it's closest spelled using the English alphabet cuz it took me like five tries to pronounce it.) I feel like it's a she and revolves around sloth since I love to sleep whenever I get off work. Cardlerow (like Car-dul-row) is a complete enigma. The last that has responded is Carlthas and I don't really remember anything about it. So yeah, I may just be making this stuff up from my imagination, but if there are fallen angels/demons living within a person then would it not make sense for them to communicate using his own mind, thus making the distinction b/w legit and false hard to tell?**

**While I haven't been freaking out, I have been taking an unusual amount of interest in this whole situation. I wouldn't have mentioned this if my writing schedule hadn't been affected by this.**

**Anyway, let's return to the reason of this update...it's my next update (not on my sanity), so enjoy.**

* * *

_Suddenly, Sing spoke._

_"**Tell me something...do you feel fear?**"_

_Her physic voice flew across space and into the minds of all the Orcs in the system. A brief pause after her question sent a very unfamiliar primal chill down their spines._

_**"...You will."**_

_The Orcs of the Imperium Galaxy have never known an enemy like they will the Tsvìets. Which will prove stronger? The Orcs' legendary WAAAGH! or the Tsvìets' Immortal Queen's rage._

_"**You're God is right here...and she is all out of mercy."**_

_(Now)_

**(Play battle music: Youtube- Naruto Shippuden OST - ****Kouen (****Crimson Flames) extended)**

Those words were like a prophet's warning as all of the main weapons of the 7,130 ships that made up the majority of the '**Invincible Tsvìet Royal Fleet**' powered up within seconds. A bright glow from the entirety of Outer Heaven followed afterwards and suddenly 7,180 wormholes appeared a few miles in front of each and every ship. The Kreons, Cruisers, Battle Carriers, Scopes, and Dreadnought Leviathans let loose a rainbow of colored energy beams and projectiles that speed an average of 5% the speed of light into the wormholes. Seconds later, just as many wormholes appeared in the Orc armada facing all directions. What happened next could only be called a turkey shoot, a massacre, an assault so unfair even Space Marines would have pitied the green giants.

From the wormholes, the shells and beams of energy fired from the Tsvìet fleet poured like and the sight was like a disco ball except the lights were personifications of death as the attacks blew through whole scores of Orc ships. Many of the shields held against one or two of the smaller blasts but the sheer number of them, accompanied with the much larger and deadlier blasts either overwhelmed or completely ripped through the shields and ships of thousands of ships who had no idea how to defend against such a first strike.

Beams of coalesced energy ripped holes through ships if not outright vivisecting them. Ships depressurized as openings to the vacuum of space sucked out all that was bolted down. Debris filled the space as well as hundreds of thousands of Orcs getting sucked out. Their oxygen was quickly depleted and stolen from them, some even having organs pulled out from their throats due to the suction. Being this far out in space and no protective suits on, the -200+ degrees fahrenheit temperature of deep space flash froze the shadowed portions of the creatures while the portions facing the distant sun were exposed to temperatures in excess of 200 degrees fahrenheit and boiled from both heat and radiation.

Bulwarks and hulls exploded or were vaporized by the attacks, either destroying the ships or utterly crippling them.

In just a minute, a third of the Orc armada was annihilated or crippled in such a fashion that would make any of their enemies jealous. The portals in front of the Tsvìet fleet remained open and the ships wasted no time in sailing through them to appear in the middle of the confused fleet. The first to arrive were the Battle Carriers with their drills rotating at full speed, shields online and weapon systems targeting the largest ships. The A.I. shipmasters were able to flawlessly coordinate with each other in picking or assigning targets to each other as well as to the rest of the fleet inbound. The Battle Carriers' drills and drill beams were able to punch clear holes through the forests of ship debris as they headed for their targets.

Following their arrival were the Cruisers who swam through space like a school of hungry fish, their open maws glowing red and yellow from the ultra-heated furnaces contained within. The gravity wells did their job in pulling in debris and smaller ships to later use as ammo material and to clear the space of any ships or fighters that may have been missed by the carriers. Their formations of forty stayed behind each of their assigned carriers to provide back-up as necessary.

Following them were the Kreons which quickly broke off into battle groups of 100 and followed after each cruiser group with five Kreons per cruiser to provide the numbers needed to maintain a constant rate of fire for the cruisers to get in close. They surrounded their cruisers on all sides except the front to avoid the gravity well and giving the cruisers the line of sight needed to use their main guns. These Kreons created a solid fighter screen as they began disgorging their own compliments of Buzzard drones.

Each Kreon launched ten Buzzards from internal catapult systems. The Buzzards were large automated fighters designed to best operate in swarms to overwhelm enemy ships, shields, and fortifications. Besides their flight mode, they were capable of transforming into a four-legged walker when the need would arise. At thirty meters in length, they were large enough to be built with thicker armor than the Type-22s while having a large assortment of weapons, the latter forcing the issue of thicker armor as there was not enough room in the design to house an EMF emitter. The large saucer-shaped head had a retractable laser cannon while a pair of dual anti-matter vulcan cannons were mounted on the top and bottom of the saucer to give a greater range of fire. Attached to the head by a thin neck was a blocky body with four limbs spread eagle-style that contained anti-gravity propulsions aided by thrusters on the rear of the body. The body itself housed hundreds of miniature missiles that would detonate on impact to create localized singularities.

10,000 Buzzard drones flew from the Kreons to provide extra cover for the cruisers and battle carriers. They were soon joined by 30,000 more Buzzards from the thirty Buzzard Transport Carriers that were following them through the portals. These drones were also joined by the 5,000 serpentine Type-22s.

_(Flight Primal Black Chaotic Angel, Flight MDEA-1 (Lancer), Type-22)_

Black Chaotic Angel was similar to any other Tsvìet-Minor who were within the Tsvìet space navy. She lived her life, upheld her responsibility to her people and the queen, and served both with all the zeal of a died hard suicidal terrorist and more. She showed no mercy to those who would show none to her and she would rather vaporize someone who showed intentions of being an enemy before they actually became an enemy. She was not afraid of death in battle, only the shame she would feel if she were to die without completing her mission. In a way, people like her were the ideal perfect soldier someone like Danzo would give an arm and an eye to have in their division.

Angel whipped her hair to the side a bit so it didn't cover both her eyes like it tended to want to do most times. Her bluish-black dreadlocks dangled freely over the side of her head while the opposite side was braided down the length of her scalp and down her neck. Her cold blue eyes were narrowed and unblinking as her purple-themed fighter weaved through space with all the elegance of a coral snake through the ocean waters, dodging debris from the poorly prepared Orc ships that met their ends at the bit of the Battle Carrier '_Skewer_'s' drill.

Watching the _Skewer_ live up to its namesake was always a favorite of Angel's when at war. The sight of a high-powered energy drill silently shredding the guts of a ship was as much rushing as it was artistic. A deadly beauty that she has had the honor of witnessing each and every time she has escorted this particular ship in combat. This battle would mark the 232nd time she has sortied with the carrier. She has witnessed it destroy thousands of ships in her life as she's protected it from fighters and other ships for over 300 years.

When the call from her queen came to destroy this Orc race, she did not question it for she was too excited to once again kill for her people and queen. Due to being a fighter pilot, she was not given hardly any opportunities to Neblade her kills, if there were anything of them left due to the power of her fighter's weapons, so she was not as powerful as many of those of the Army branch who had their fills after each battle on a planet or infiltrated ship. While each pilot were given 'commissions' based on their kill count, it still left her on the physically weaker spectrum of the Tsvìet power scale for her class and birth specialization class. Alongside those who were architectures and child nurturers, she would most likely never evolve into a Major before her lifespan expired. It was a simple truth.

However, what she lacked in physical power, she more than made up for with her skills in the seat of her personalized Type-22 which she named _Spirit Fire_. Besides being armed with the TLS (tactical laser system), hers was a bit thicker than other Type-22s to house numerous ADMM (All-Direction-Multiple-Missile) pods. She felt it suited her well. She was not born of the pilot classification like those of the golden haired Tsvìets but when she first sat in the seat of a Type-22, she felt a connection that proved more than mental as she broke all previous records of the past 5,000 years. The _Grand __Primal Commander_ was all too happy to allow her into her armada as a fighter pilot instead of a ground soldier.

"_Flight Primal to Lancer Flight, we'll be flying cover over the Skewer against any fighters. Intel reveals a very unlikely chance of Orcs having fighters though. Should an enemy ship approached Skewer, we'll run interception. Priority targets are the engines and the bridge. We'll leave the rest to the Kreons and Cruisers."_

_"Confirmed Flight Primal. May the Queen and Prince bless us,"_ her squadron of six (minus her) replied. While it was common for them to say 'May the Queen bless us,' the 'Prince' bit was added recently when word of his rebirth into the Tsvìet people was confirmed.

She, like everyone else, had been shocked but ecstatic, both for their people and their queen. She had all but confirmed their suspicions of her ignorance in just how severe the loyalty and love they all held for her was with her little speech to those metahumans. Angel would use every bit of her skill and fighter's ability to prove to her the extent of her devotion.

"_And may the blood from our kills shower our Queen and Prince with proof of our zeal!"_ she declared which earned several positive replies from across the battle web, a neural interface present among all fighters, drones, and heavier ships.

The seven Type-22s snaked around clouds of debris while keeping watch over their carrier. The 5.6km ship plowed through remains of ships as they were nearing the edge of the area of destruction caused by their initial assault. Once they cleared the field, it would be open space with the remaining 2/3rds of the Orc armada waiting for them. They were expecting to be faced with thousands of guns aimed at them though given the Orcs both their intelligence and the unknown capabilities of the Tsvìets, it wouldn't surprise Black Chaotic Angel if their sudden appearance within the debris field went unnoticed. It was entirely possible their sensors couldn't detect the several thousand new contacts due to all of the debris. It was also possible, much to every tactician's chagrin, that the Orcs didn't even have working RADAR or LADAR.

"_Battle Carrier Skewer to all escorting parties. __Thirty seconds to debris field clearance. All Cruisers, Kreons, and fighter wings, assume EMD formation."_

The EMD formation was basically forming up into a closely knit formation. Normally, this would be highly inadvisable but with the nature of the huge electromagnetic field emitted by the ship's power cores, forming such a close formation would allow the EM fields to overlapped and strengthen each other like a phalanx. Any kinetic or energy munitions aimed at them with either be completely redirected around the formation or dissipate within the field before it could reach its target. This would force the Orcs to come to very close range to deal damage, which is why the Tsvìets designed their ships with so many CIWS (Close-In-Weapon-Systems) and short-to-medium range main weapons.

Behind and on the sides of the _Skewer_ were the thousands of fighters and drones who didn't have very strong EM fields. Shielding them were the Cruisers who were themselves surrounded by the Kreons. Their EM fields finally overlapped and the power behind it was enough to force numerous large ship scrapes out of the way of the formation.

"_Breaking through debris field in 5...4...3.."_

Black Chaotic Angel's grips tightened within the gel-like arm slots of her fighter, her hands clenching onto a pair of spheres with her fingers dug in. Her fighter seemed to tense as well if that was even possibly.

_"2...1...We're through! All Kreons, prepare to open fire while maintaining formation."_

The battle group exploded from the field like a volcanic eruption and the sight they beheld was annoying and relieving. The Orcs had kept moving onwards toward the Outer Heaven that loomed in front of them like a deity looking down at the pitiful mortals squabbling on a planet. Their battle group in particular was heading back towards the Outer Heaven, so they were coming up behind the Orc fleets in front of the armada who were completely oblivious to the insertion of an enemy fleet in the middle of their formation. The only ones who would likely meet the enemy head on were the battle groups moving towards the rearguard of the armada.

For Angel's group, their preparations seemed overkill and the _Battle Primal_ wasn't going to ignore the favor their goddess was shining upon them, though Queen Love doesn't want anyone to refer to her as such.

_"Battle Carrier Skewer to all escort vessels, the enemy was unaware of our intrusion. For what reason, I'm not caring as we're getting similar reports from all the other groups save for the rear assault groups who met the approaching enemy rearguard head on. We will maximize the use of our capabilities to annihilate this pathetic fleet. All escorts, break off in previous cruiser battle groups and disable or destroy all warships within our area of operations, quadrants X-21 through Z-24. Total enemy ship count is at 742. No sign of enemy fighters. Cruiser Primals, direct your escorts and fighter swarms as you see fit. Also, this just in, the Queen herself is offering extra commissions to the crews of all ships and fighters that cripples or destroys any dreadnought classifications. Happy hunting and may the Queen and Prince smile on our tributes."_

The massive carrier's engines flared brighter and increased its speed to catch up to the closest ship that measured in at a dreadnought tonnage. Angel's face twisted into a grin only an adrenaline junky could relate too. She would take the Battle Primal's challenge. It's too bad this Orcs weren't competent enough spacers to give her a personally hard challenge that she could use to impress the Queen.

**(Play battle music: Ace Combat 4 - Invincible Fleet - Extended)**

The six thrusters on her Type-22's body roared to life as she and Lancer Flight took off, following their assigned cruiser to the nearest ship which was a dreadnought classification. The ship was rectangular in shape with an oval shaped bow and top hull, giving it a half blocky, half curvy appearance. The 5km blocky portion was littered with holes that served as barbarically bastardized mockeries of actual hangar bays. Surprisingly, despite its horrendous state of appearance, the Orcs had some sense to put large rotary turrets along all areas of the ship.

_"Cruiser Manifold to Flight escorts, sensors detect hundreds of turrets of numerous models. They look like trash but with their psychic gestalt field changing the probability of their reliability, we'll have to assume they will be effective against us. Fight smart and don't try to be heroes. Heroes never live to see the end. Flight Primals, have your squadrons target those gun emplacements to clear the way for us. If you clear on side of majority of the batteries, the Manifold can handle the rest. All Flight Primals, break off and fight as your awareness dictates."_

The cruiser _Manifold_ ended the cluster-wide command with a volley from its bow guns and a stream of molten metal from its mouth. The red beam of molten slag splashed across some sort of gravity-based shields for the majority before the final bits broke through to slash across the port side of the ship. Angel 'tsked' in annoyance. Gravity based shields were alot more broad than kinetic and energy shields in what they defended against. It was a sort of 'jack of all trades' method of shielding instead of specializing in a single duty.

"_Flight Primal to Lancer Flight, assume strafing formation. We'll get in as close as possible to lessen the effectiveness of the gravity shield."_

A weakness the Tsvìets knew of gravity based shields was that the further you were from them, the more effective they were. When up close, the time a munition was affected by the shield was much shorter than if it was fired from far away. Sure, if your attacks were strong enough, they could ignore the gravity repulsion but when up close, the shield's effectiveness would be negligible at best.

The seven Type-22s slithered around the incoming AAA (anti-aircraft artillery) fire, showing maneuverability unmatched by any other ships known to the galaxy. They moved like living, breathing creatures instead of their linear, mechanical motion-like prey. The seven fighters lined up in a large 'V' formation with Angel in front. Their ships came upon the Orc dreadnought and turned at the last second to race along the side of where they believed the densest layer of the gravity shield resided; any closer and the shield would physically push them away and it would be like trying to flying up against a metal wall.

The first set of targets came up on their HUDs, twelve targets in all. She locked onto all twelve and fired a salvo from her ADMM pods, twenty-four missiles glowing like blue stars shooting up and down vertically from her fighter before making near 90 degree turns to streak towards the turrets which were firing erratically at her flight. The Type-22s' built in BAA (Battlefield Awareness Amplifier) warned them of any incoming threats aimed at them, allowing them to automatically respond with necessary evasive maneuvers.

Due to being fired so close, the ADMM salvo was hardly affected by the gravity shield and slammed into all of those turrets, two missiles apiece being more than enough to turn the scrap turrets to wrecks of superheated slag. The next set of targets numbered in the sixties. They would have to take out as many as possible on this run before moving to the next area. They'd let the approaching Buzzard swarms pick off the leftovers.

Angel locked onto a total of forty-eight targets and fired four simultaneous salvos, one from each of her four ADMM pods. The ninety-six missiles streaked across, their targets selected to blow a clear path through the multitude of CIWS. About six missiles were shot down by either lucky or competent gunners but the rest met their marks. The side of the dreadnought erupted into spouts of fire. Before the smoke even cleared, Angel and the rest of her flight opened fire on more targets with their TLS. The heads of the Type-22 split open like the mouth of a snake and a large five meter laser canon moved forward into place. They all glowed red for a second before unleashing at 54% the speed of light one of the deadliest weapon systems put on any fighter craft.

The red lasers lanced into their targets near instantly due to the close range. The lasers burned a perfect ten meter hole in each of its targets, even ripping through the superstructure of the ship to cause secondary explosions, no doubt due to the Orcs' habits of filling every bit of space in their ships possible with weapons for war.

The lasers were designed to last up to five seconds per charge. The Tsvìets used this to strafe extra targets after destroying the initial ones, digging crisscrossing trenches along the dreadnought's side until the charges were depleted for the next fifteen seconds. The damage caused by the seven fighters would be significant for any other species but the Orcs only grew enraged. Angel couldn't really believe her eyes when she detected Orcs jumping out of holes in their ship into the vacuum of space to shoot at her despite the fact doing so would put them in an environment that'd kill them in seconds.

"_Enemy heavy infantry weapon fire is negligible. Let them continue killing themselves," _Angel said to her flight.

"_Cruiser Manifold to __Lancer Flight, enemy anti-ship capabilities have been hindered drastically. The Buzzard swarms can take care of the rest. Focus your fire on the engines and the bridge. Targets will be uploaded to HUD (Heads Up Display) now that deep scan is finished. Be noted that the bridge is not located along the outside of the ship structure but about 150m within. If you destroy those engines, our Kreons can quickly position themselves to bombard it."_

Upon the outer edges of her HUD, five arrows popped up pointing in different directions, four grouped close together while the lone fifth one was most likely pointing at the suppose bridge of the dreadnought.

_"Lancer Flight on me. We will aim for the engines. Once we find it, fall in the seven-point box formation."_

The seven fighters flew through space, gaining a bit more distance between them and the dreadnought as AAA fire continued to erupt around their formation. The buzzard swarms and the four other Type-22 squadrons were quickly mopping up the defenses but due to the 5km length of the ship and its numerous gun emplacements, it would take a bit more time to make a serious dent in their anti-air network.

When they came around the stern of the ship, they caught a closer look at the engines. They composed of four massive engine thrusters arranged in a four point trapezoid. Each looked heavily armoured and there were even turrets on them as well.

Coming upon the first engine, all seven Type-22s charged their TLSs. The charge took a second before seven red beams flew out of the noses of the fighters, impacting straight into the round side of the first engine. The enemy turrets were quick to return AAA fire but the ECM defense fields did their job of deflecting the kinetic artillery shells, though there was no defense really for the shockwaves of those shells that detonated close to the attackers. The lasers meanwhile did an excellent job of burning gouges into the engine block, causing secondary chain reaction explosions. Pieces of ship metal flew through the space as they were ripped from their spots like flaps of shingles on a rooftop during a storm.

The combined thirty-five second barrage of lasers was enough to deal critical damage to the engine despite the Orcs' psychic gestalt field adding its functionability. The rotating thrusters for Angel's Type-22 sped up as the connected links that made up her fighter were twisted to allow the ship to maneuver like a snake in the sea, avoiding debris and flak alike. To finish it off, Angel fired forty-eight ADMM missiles which were guided by the onboard dummy A.I. towards the areas they would have the greatest impact in.

All the missiles zipped inside of the engine block through the openings made by the lasers, the last missiles detonating a few dozen meters within the outer tears, blowing chunks out of the armor and turning the insides within thirty meters of each impact into molten metal. That pattern continued from the rearmost missiles to the first, igniting a series of explosions that snaked their way deeper and deeper into the ship until the first several missiles finally made contact with the inner structure of the disabled engines. Orcs were running about, some with blue-themed armor and hats that had an electric current between two horn-like accessories.

These were the rare 'Smart Boyz' that were gifted via genetic memory to instinctively know how to build and modify weapons, vehicles, and equipment. Several saw the blue missiles impact within their corridors though the time between its appearance and detonation didn't give them any chance to think about it or run. The overall effect was the engine block pulsating like a heart before exploding miniature nuke.

The shockwave was enough to destabilize the flight path of the dreadnought as it started tilting forward and listing to port. The explosions from the engine snaked through a hundred meters of the ship before reach a storage of fuel. Another massive explosion occurred within the ship's stern that caused a third of it to swell up but otherwise stay intact. The damage severely damaged the second port-side engine as its luminosity dimmed from the bright white glow to a greyish color.

_"Cruiser Manifold to Lancer Flight, excellent attack run. The other flights are making a strafing run on the starboard engines. The Manifold will continue bombardment with broadside guns until the Kreons destroy the bridge. That should hopefully disrupt that psychic-based gravity shield. Afterwards, you will stay clear of the dreadnought while the Kreons and the Manifold use their main weapons to finish it off." _

"_Orders confirmed, Manifold. Lancer Flight will proceed to aid with the destruction of the remaining engines."_

Angel looked over to the right as the inside of her cockpit was surrounded by screens being fed live imagery from outside cameras, making it look like her seat and controls were flying through space itself without the actual ship. Focusing on the other flight wings, the cameras magnified their progress to her naked eyes. She could see the ships taking heavy fire from the engine block defenses and couldn't get a clearer lane for a strafing run. Looks like she would have to relieve some of that pressure.

"_Lancer Flight, we shall assist Graviji Flight by destroying those turrets. My ADMM launchers can handle them. You will focus on the engine itself. Our attacks with Graviji's focusing on both sides will suffice in destroying the engine. Follow my lead."_ She opened up comms with the flight primal of Graviji Flight, getting a response back immediately.

_"Your plan is sound, Black Chaotic Angel. We will sync our attack run with yours after you destroy those turrets,"_ came the thankful voice from Graviji's primal.

Angel weaved around the floating wreckage of the destroyed engines and stern portions to line herself up with the starboard engines. She could see the flashes of lights across space that painted the picture of Graviji's troubles. She locked on to the turrets with ninety-eight missiles as her serpent fighter began descending like a bird of prey, the irony hopefully not loss on the audience as it's usually the bird of prey that swoops down on the serpent. Locked on, she mentally gave the command and the 98 miniature missiles flew out from the bottom and tops of her craft before cutting forward to rain hell upon the unsuspecting Orc gunners.

The result was satisfactory as over thirty turrets were destroyed and reduced to superheated slag. The rest of the missiles that arrived after the destruction struck the plating of the engine block and ripped out a full third of the engine armor, causing orcs, fuel, and machinery to vent out into the merciless embrace of space. The two flights now unopposed moved in on the bleeding engines like a school of sharks. The two flights opened fire with their TLSs without remorse, carving deep fissures into the engine that was joined by internal explosions that spread to the stern of the ship like before only this time the explosion was more massive and obliterated the entire rear of the ship, taking out a good fourth of the dreadnought.

The blastwave through her and Graviji's flight for several tumbles due to their close proximity to the ship. The universe began spinning like a sadistic cyclone and it took alot of Black Chaotic Angel's experience and skills to maintain a form of cognition as the shapes of the space around her began blurring into a single mesh of blacks and greys. Luckily, the fire from the engine was like a beacon in the grey and she was able to steer her fighter away from the majority of the debris but she wouldn't be able to avoid it all. Not having time to lock on, she did her best to manually target her she wanted to attack and launched several salvos from her ADMM pods. The addition of all those blue streams of light didn't help her vision nor did their explosions as they blew apart a somewhat usable corridor for her ship to fly through. It was a gyroscopic ride for her as her ship made multiple contact with large pieces of shredded metal that her ECM field could push out of the way.

It felt like too long a time for her before she and the onboard A.I. finally stabilized the fighter's flight. The first thing she did was look around her to make sure she wouldn't fly into another scrap heap. The second was to check the status of Lancer Flight.

"Malus, status of Lancer Flight," she spoke for the first time since this battle to her ship A.I.. A synthetic male voice answered her command. "Lancer Flight has sustained minor damage though one casualty. MRIA's craft was in the furthest back when the dreadnought's main fuel source exploded. The shockwave indicated the concussive blast disoriented her and she crashed into debris. Luckily, her A.I. was able to launch her ejection capsule though readings indicate it has sustained significant damage as well. It'd be best to have some of the Buzzard drones retrieve her and her wrecked fighter. Graviji Flight has suffered minor damages but no casualties."

Angel gave a sigh in relief. She's yet to lose a member of Lancer Flight, though that wasn't to say she hadn't lost a wing woman before. MRIA had a set of twins that would be finishing their final year at the nursery academic schools back on the Outer Heaven. She didn't want to imagine having to tell them her mother died under her responsibility.

"_Cruiser Manifold to all flights, excellent work. Any recovery efforts will be made by spare Buzzard drones. Afterwards, maintain appropriate distance while we bombard the ship. That last explosion took down the gravity shield. We'll be going for the kill here and now. Due to how effective the results were, we'll be sending the battle data to all other ships currently engaging enemy dreadnought class ships."_

The recover of MRIA's capsule and destroyed Type-22 was over within minutes as a group of Buzzards came by and used their onboard tractor beam capability to recover the remains. The same was happening to the remnants of around a dozen Buzzards that sustained too much damage.

Angel watched idly as the drone carrying her squad member came closer and closer to their assigned Kreon. Switching views, she focused on the five Kreons maneuvering themselves into position in front and above the drifting Orc battleship. Dozens of turrets still shot at the Kreons and the Manifold but the fire was insignificant to any of them. The Kreons tilted their bows downward for a better position to angle all of their guns at the ship.

Six, double-barreled charged particle cannons for each Kreon rotated and their guns swiveled upwards to focus within a target zone two hundred meters in diameter. A golden light began glowing at the muzzle of each barrel while a deep red light began illuminating from within the mouth of the Manifold.

Within a single second, all thirty heavy charged particle cannons, the 'Shearing Light', as they had nicknamed the main weapon of the cruiser class, and hundreds of gravity manipulating and antimatter, pure energy missiles flew towards the dreadnought. The 'Shearing Light' lived up to its namesake and bore a molten hot hole through the entire height of the ship like the metal was paper, destroying the bridge containing the leaders of the ship. The rest could only be called overkill as the particle beams began gouging out huge chunks upon impact and created similar scenes of destruction as the shearing light did. Following the end of that barrage was the incoming missiles that flew into the huge holes and fissures before detonating to create a massive gravity well like a singularity. Any orcs unlucky enough to still be alive and nearby was sucked into the well and crushed upon the bodies of each other and any solid materials caught up the pull. Tens of thousands of tons of metals, scrap metals, Orc weapons, Orcs, and debris were crushed into each other almost on a cellular level due to the pressure. With seconds, a massive ball floated aimlessly within the now larger holes of the dreadnought, some of the balls of smushed junk having been close enough to attract each other.

While the gravity missiles were terrifying weapons themselves, their use here had a second purpose. Any passageways, corridors, and large rooms were now unobstructed by any molten debris or Orc presence as they had all been pulled into the wells. This left room for the smart, guided antimatter missiles that were launched last for a reason. The missiles, about ten feet long and four feet wide, flew through the gapes and corridors to reach deeper areas of the ship. On signal, these missiles exploded into a mass of negative matter that collided with the regular matter, wiping all traces of the 140m target area of each missile from existence. One moment, the dreadnought from before and after could be described as a block of cheese with several gouges in it suddenly looking like Swiss cheese.

Any chance of the ship ever being operable by the Orcs on board was so low that it encroached in the negative number range.

Black Chaotic Angel watched this unfold with indifference doused with subtle sadism. It was a quick and beautiful sight, like a lightning bolt arcing across the rainy night sky. She sighed in nostalgia of her home. This fight against the dreadnought only lasted five minutes. Perhaps another dreadnought would provide a better challenge.

"_Cruiser Manifold to all manned and drone flights, recovery operations are complete and complete destruction of the enemy dreadnought is confirmed. Fall back into formation and prepare for our next target. There are plenty left but the rest of the armada is completing their roles almost as quickly. Let's keep the lead while we have it. Proceeding to next target. We've also received a fleet wide message from the Grand Primal Commander. She, her royalty S-DTH, and her primal ship 'Erubetie' are leading the Leviathans through the warp holes to begin the purging of the planet. She wishes us good fortune and if it comes to some, a proud death."_

Angel idly glanced back and magnified the view to show that the Leviathans were indeed pouring out of the warp holes they used earlier to surprise the enemy. They were being lead by the gold and black color schemed Leviathan that looked as every bit as awe inspiring and terrifying as when she first laid eyes on it. They were followed by the ten Type-33 bomber Transport Carriers. Angel might have felt pity for whoever would be within the attack paths of 2,000 Type-33 DFH (Devastation From Heaven) bombers had they been any species other than the Orcs or Batarians.

With that amount of firepower, they could and probably would level everything on the planet surface enough to go through half the planet's crust, and that's just with the default loadouts. Since this species was such a sore for their Queen, who knew just what those flying fortresses were packing. This is not even including whatever might be leftover from High Primal S-DTH's tender mercies. She felt a shiver of delight at the carnage to come but was put out that she almost never got to fly sorties within a planet's atmosphere so she could see a planetary purge upclose.

* * *

**A/N: While it was a rather quick update, I apologize for the short chapter. I felt that if I can keep this rate up, I can make several medium sized chapters instead of a couple of large chapters months between. I'm sorry for an absence of cute Naruto scenes but don't worry, he will make a return either next chapter or the one after that will feature the end of this tiny side-arc. From there, we will have more Naruto/Sing moments as well as a bit more development back on the shinobi planet, along with a certain plot twist that I'm sure many would have seen coming had they looked at the details of this story.**

**From there, I will most likely be switching between perspectives of life with Naruto and the development of the shinobi world, which includes two main characters (overall but only one is main character all time in this story), Orochimaru and Fuu (or Fu with that little line over the 'u'. I don't know how to type accents on this keyboard.)**

**Please show your support by clicking on the hyperlink on my profile to generously donate money to the broke Lu Bane Na foundation to help keep his fanfiction account afloat. I do take . ;)**

**Btw, watched the Wolverine vs Raiden death battle and nearly creamed my boxers. You gotta check it out.**

**Lu Bane Na signing off.**


	11. The Ice Demon, part 3

**Sorry for the late update, folks. I had to spend some time finding out more about Warhammer 40K. It's basically my fault for adding this bit when I could have kept it alot more simple but the urge to set up future plots and conflicts overpowered my writer's common sense. Anyway, while the tabletop game was kinda out of the question for me, I bought (kinda regrettably) Warhammer 40K: Space Marines. While it was a good shooting game, it left me feeling like a lot of information was either omitted or changed, such as those Imperial warships getting wrecked by a single Ork turret. I thought the Space Marines' ships had shields that could withstand like 900 gigatons or something like that? **

**The other thing was the seeming killability of the Orks. While the Imperial Guard is a joke among ALL sci-fi fans, like Matt Ward, our Lord and Savior, I would have not thought the Orks could be killed as easily as I did some of them, but this might just be me constantly forgetting that the Bolter shoots water bottle-sized explosive mini-rockets like they were bullets. :P Also, I will give the IG some credit. They can be pretty badass if they were just armed with better gear and lead by a good leader, someone like the most badass non-space marine human I know of in Warhammer 40K- Commissar Yarrick. **

**Another thing in the game that I spent a while researching in the wiki were the Chaos forces. They were a welcomed change in enemies after shooting so many greenskins. The existence of the Chaos gods will be exclusive to this particular galaxy so it'll be fun to involve their influences. Can you imagine if they try to corrupt S-DTH? Don't think about that until after this chapter.**

**Anyway, here's the Disclaimer yet again. I do not own the media figures within this story, but I do own the Tsvìets and any original weapons, vehicles, mechs, ships, technology, and characters I come up with.**

* * *

_(Segmentum Ultima, Centaurus Arm, Planet 'Ork planet of operations')_

Within the launch bay of the Leviathan fleet's flagship '_Erubetie_', much activity was going on and the atmosphere was tense yet filled with excitement. Hundreds of Tsvìets were readying themselves mentally as A.I. engineering platforms were putting the last finishing touches on their gear. They all wore a black form fitting power armor with sapphire colored armor plating over their joints and necks. The common thing about them all were the jetpacks that looked like collapsible wings.

The A.I. primals were standing by with their own platoons of V.I. combat units. The most numerous types were the drones outfitted with maneuverability gear and anti-matter rail rifles while the seven feet tall primals were armed with similar gear, aided by thicker armor to house the more sensitive transmitter equipment that used quantum communications to direct the drones. Among the drones were several dozens of battle platforms of a higher tier.

These hulks of killing weaponry were the ten feet tall Whiplash models just developed about thirty standard Earth years ago. These man-shaped behemoths were drones operated by an onboard specialist A.I. who were doing this to gather data for future enhancements of the project. Covered in streamlined armor of a silver color with metallic gold details and outlines, fitted with an experimental phase shifter system on its back, built-in thrusters, and a multitude of onboard weapon systems, this series of war tools was looking to be a stiff competitor with the BIA mechs for the role of frontline tank unit. These would be seeing their first major ground war as well today. DRGN SLYR had high hopes for her newest batch of creations. If all went well, then a Commander model would be made to lead the drones to help take some of the workload off of the specialists. While the A.I. could do many things, their own complexity often hindered themselves, such as the saying goes, 'Too much of a good thing can be a bad thing.'

A short walk away from the commotion was the leader of the ground assault and capture team. After gathering her personal group and being beamed onto the Leviathan primal '_Erubetie_', S-DTH was standing in a different outfit from her Cocytus uniform. She'd traded her clothes for armor with a similar color scheme. Her limbs were covered in armor sleeves that looked as smooth as gel. Black lights blinked with no discernible rhythm along the outlining of concealed suit systems. The only areas where her armor seemed bulky was her chest and upper back. The front was obvious to anyone who's seen her out of her armor as she happen to possess above-average mammaries despite not ever being a mother.

Now don't get it wrong, she was certainly capable of altering her body to make them smaller and less of an inconvenience but she took a great amount of pride in her natural physical shape so her hair and eye colors were as much as she was willing to alter. The chest armor formed around her assets in overlapping scales that moved downward on to the rest of her body. The armor on her back was enlarged to house the power core for her suits systems, as well as the personal AT fields that formed a near-impenetrable barrier over the cords of feelers that hung from her back through the armor. The last notable thing about her armor were her feet having cybernetic dew claws and magnetic plates within her soles to allow vertical running.

The special thing about her armor was that it was made of Life Armament attuned to her biology. It was living metal that grew stronger with age and use and since S-DTH was hundreds of thousands of years old and has fought in numerous wars and countless battles, her armor has grown to near-indestructible quality, outmatched only by a few, as well as the armor for their capital ships. It was reactive, self-regenerating, and moved like liquid over her form for total mobility. Nethicite was looking to be a close competitor initially but it was only a waste for those of her age while a boon for the grunts.

Her war band has fought with her for millennium and since she only accepted sentient/sapient units into her group, they all were battle hardened A.I.s or Tsvìets who were raised to her standards of sadism and ruthlessness, armored and armed with Life Armament cultivated over the eras that made them the most feared military unit to any species they've been deployed against.

Total humiliation and defeat of the enemy were their two goals. This group has committed every war crime imaginable by both interstellar and intergalactic communities, ranging from genocide to the backwards ideology of sparing an enemy. When friendly relations can't be established, Sing unleashes the chains on these hounds of war that are always waiting and willing to shed blood and sow misery.

The Royal stood before her mode of orbital insertion. One might understandably be confused since her mode of transportation looked like Megatron transformed into a motorcycle that was truly monstrous in size and appearance. Different models have different methods of mobility, such as tires, tracks, and anti-gravity propulsion. This was the latter, assisted with a small Plasma Propulsion Boost (PPB) system to give it much more forward speed, PPBs that would normally be found on fighter drones.

Hovering at two feet was a twenty-seven foot monster shaped with smooth contours colored in a dark blue. A large rear portion gave room for the P.P. as well as two built-in ADMM that could launch volleys of thirty mini-missiles at a time. Attached by 'necessity' to the side of this rear portion were four gravitic railguns that also incorporated the use of internal electromagnetic fields to shape the energy shells ('Rockets' by normal human standards) that were fired. These railguns were six feet in length and were capable of rotating 180 degrees while having a tilt up to 45 degrees.

The middle portion of the bike was slightly less thick as it was an armored carapace protecting the rider with sensors and cameras to give the rider a near-perfect transparent view to the outside.

The front third of the bike was arrowhead in shape with five massive blades of pure energy and three million degrees Fahrenheit held in place by electromagnetic fields angled towards a spearhead point at the front for unmatched ramming capabilities and cutting power. Two more blades on retractable arms were placed on the sides of the rider for sweeping through ranks of enemies. The intense heat would counter any regenerative factors the Orks could rely on. These were called Super-Heated-Energy-Anti-Matter-Razors, or SHEAR blades for short.

Finally, within the front was the final piece to this destroyer- a singularity cannon.

While certainly capable of killing most fleshy beings that get pulled into its gravitational pull, the cannon was in a fixed amount because it was built to shoot in one direction- forward. The fired singularity's purpose was to pull entrenched defenders from their positions into the fire path, or ramming path, of the bike's weapons and blades. When you add that kind of weapon combination to a seven ton bike made from Life Armament and capable of a max speed of 892 mph, then you had an unholy miniature, mobile weapon-of-mass-murder.

Given that she spent dozens of years worth of hours modifying the bike with her personal touches, making it three times bigger than the mass-produced ones to give her another trump that she would be testing out. Some of her superiors were aware she'd been working on something secretive but she wouldn't spill any secrets.

S-DTH has affectionately named the Interceptor V.8 model TATSUMI, an acronym for '**Tactical Advantage Total Surface Universally Massacre Indiscriminately.**' One Tsvìet thought she named it after a secret love interest. S-DTH proceeded to demonstrate the 'mouth' of the bike splitting open to fire a miniature black hole at a far away target. Her words were 'If there's a man that can spit out black holes to crush his enemies, I might just be interested.'

Every man named Tatsumi across all dimensions and universes sighed in relief for some odd reason. One particular Tatsumi did it whilst hiding behind a rock from a sadistic, infatuated, genocidal general who was looking for him just feet away, giving away his position.

The plan was simple. She would be launched out from the hangar and once she made touchdown on the planet's surface, she would Neblade a few Orks and adopt a portion of the Ork gene to give her access to the WAAAGH!. From there, she would place a Generator that would reassemble the atoms of her ground force and they would make way to the source of the psychic distributed WAAAGH! where the Warboss was located. While the main forces of the Orks were busy with the distractions caused by the invasion forces, her group would cut the head off of the snake.

She was tenderly stroking the side of it when a low whirring noise different from the usual sounds of maintenance within the hangar got her attention. A large cargo lift was lowering from an upper level and on it stood the Grand Primal Commander (G.P.C.)of Outer Heaven's armada.

'_She could have just used the hive link or projected a massive hologram. It seems she has been planning for an occasion like this since mechanical lifts like those fell out of practical use millennia ago. How childish!_' The idea that the Grand Primal Commander would install something so archaic just to look more dramatic gave her a little laughing fit that she managed to keep to herself.

Activity in the hangar stopped as the G.P.C.'s hive signature/psychic link (for the non-organics) was detected with them. Hundreds looked up to their commander as the lift stopped several dozen feet above their heads. She gave off an impressive aura that demanded respect and attention not because of her rank and station but from her experience in the rituals of war.

She was a Tsvìet-Major due to her looks. Bronze skin that even for Majors seemed darker and more weathered, orange eyes that remained a bright as a child's yet with none of the warmth or naivety, and messy, spiky white hair with a braid down her back seemed a bit on the grayish side- these were signs that she earned her position by moving up through warfare and not because of some connections, not that the Empress would tolerate that kind of favoritism for a second.

Her standing stature of 6'8 with all the ruggedness of a long time veteran with none of the slack of a senior, at 3,829 years old, her differences only made her more immaculate to those under her command or looked up to her.

All of her soldiers were equal under her sight; equal in status outside of rank, in value, and in battle. While her strategies often times resort in minimal casualties, she hasn't been afraid to lay the truth down when she believes some or many won't survive a battle but that has never stopped the Tsvìets before. The only idea of death they believe in is not having their body Nebladed by a friend, relative, or successor, and that was low nowadays since each Tsvìet had a built-in teleportation unit that would activate upon complete flat line of all bodily functions to bring their bodies back to the ship's morgue. Even the A.I.s didn't fear death since their memory banks would be automatically transferred to another available unit upon destruction of their body.

She roamed her gaze over each of the soldiers, both organics, synthetics, and cybernetics.

(**Play: Youtube: 'Briefing 2 - 43-92'- Ace Combat 5 Original Soundtrack**)

"Everyone knows why we're here. These Xenos, these Orks, have attacked our people in both space and atmosphere. They dared to attack our colony multiple times for the sole reason of claiming our 'stuff' was theirs because they said so. I have not been insulted as a Tsvìet in such a very long time and I don't intend for any of us here to tolerate such disrespect. Their fleets have been burned to ashes under the light of our Immortal Queen's fury and even now, she is disrupting as much of their psychic link as she can while not destroying the trail leading to their 'Warboss'."

A large hologram projection of the current galaxy appears around her. She lifts her hands and places it at a point on the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy, on the inside of one of its long, trailing arms.

"We're currently in what we're assuming to be the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy, though since the Orks do not care for the details, we can't say for sure the name of the specific region we're in is called." She panned closer, showing a cluster of star systems with a blinking blue dot indicating the colony the Tsvìets had. "Our colony 'Phafenze' was attacked by several fleets coming from this planet system. As we already have confirmed this with the recent massacre of their fleets, we have now isolated the Ork force onto this planet we'll be designating 'Justification.' Information regarding their gestalt psychic field and their mentality has already been given out and if you haven't looked it over by now then I'm shooting you out of the nearest airlock."

She pokes one system which expands to show an enlarged version of their current system, even showing real time events such as the dwindling space battle going on. "The enemy in space is of no more concern and now we set our sights on the Warboss of this WAAAGH! Earlier Neblading identify this cluster of Orks as a splinter group from an even more massive WAAAGH! under the command of Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, a recently elevated warboss and self-proclaimed 'prophet' of their two gods who is currently leading the largest WAAAGH! ever recorded in this galaxy against the 'Imperium of Mankind,' a branch of humans in this galaxy that have been a major power on the galactic stage for the past 40,000 years."

Images from the memories Nebladed which were uploaded into the computers on the ship Outer Heaven which was sent out to all ships popped up, displaying a massive Ork covered in scrap metal armor, a large metal claw and large gun in the left and right hand respectively, fitted with a large skull hung on a pole above and behind his head. More pictures showed these Space Marines which looked far more massive and impressive than the ones they just got done dealing with.

"The Orks and this Imperium of Mankind have been bitter enemies since they first met so no love will be lost if we happen to destroy this group. There'll be plenty of Nebladings to go around and the Queen has expressed an interest in engaging in continued war with these Orks to basically 'farm' their massive numbers for our people to consume. Given the Orks' way of reproducing, we can quite literally grow them like crops and cut them down like grain once their numbers are high enough. She has planned this in hopes of evolving our Minor population into Majors. The species would only greatly benefit from this as well."

She flicked the images over to the side and opened up an up close image of the planet, showing millions of settlements with Orks numbering in the thousands.

"Because this group has been splintered off, another warboss has taken command to continue their mindless rampage. The Orks call him 'Oggaluz 'the Fire Storm''. He favors pyro weaponry and explosives, suited for his tastes in battle." An image showed a large Ork, though not as big as Ghazghkull, with mechanical parts over majority of his body leading his forces across whatever planets happen to be in the way of his splintered WAAAGH!

"He has shown to have no qualms with attacking whomever happens to be in his warpath so our Queen has ordered his complete humiliation and destruction." She expands an area of land outside of a large Ork concentration, showing dusty fields. "Prime Luvos Primal S-DTH will do an orbital drop here. Once she has Nebladed as many Orks as necessary, she'll link her new psychic signature with the rest of the WAAAGH!, tracing the source to the source where Oggaluz should be. Once she has his location, she'll plant the Generator for the rest of her unit to re-materialize. These Orks have power with their numbers and it'll be easy to get overrun, so once her group starts, the rest of the planetary invasion forces will commence attacks against the rest of the Ork settlements following a brief bombardment by Type-33s.. The Queen wants us to refrain from blasting away the crust of the planet as well as leaving the Ork corpses somewhat intact for us to feed on so the DFHs will not be using their 'Annihilation-class payload.'"

The hologram disappears as the briefing winds down. "The total destruction of the enemy is this operation's main objective. Failure is not an option and I won't have the Queen doubting our power for one instant. Your Primals have their orders. S-DTH will be dropping in nine minutes. Happy hunting, Tsvìets. For the glory of the Queen and Prince!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE QUEEN AND PRINCE!" everyone parroted.

**(End music. Note: You might have needed to play it twice.)**

She snaps to attention and gives a salute which is immediately answered by the Tsvìets and automatons watching before teleporting back to the bridge.

S-DTH leans against the bike, clutching her arms tightly, a twisted grin hidden by her hair. S-DTH was...a distorted Tsvìet. Sure, there were millions of Tsvìets that liked war, and thousands that loved it, but very few of them could match the sheer LOVE for war like S-DTH could. She craved violence like a drug as without it, she would not be able to operate outside of her station. It's one of the reasons Royal BLES, Queen Sing, Under-Supreme Primal DRGN SLYR, and Outer Heaven's Grand Primal Commander unanimously agreed to make her permanent post the Ship Primal (Captain)/Warden of Cocytus where all of the most depraved war criminals were held; war criminals since the Tsvìets didn't have any local crimes.

Now, after so many years of just torturing prisoners, she could finally dive herself into the throes and carnage of war, and with a race that loved fighting as much as she did no less! A frost creeped up the lengths of her arms in response to her emotions. It's been so long since she's been able to cut loose.

"**_We are now breaking through the atmosphere of Justification. Scramble all fighters and drones. Attain air superiority across the planet. Squadrons from ten of the thirty Transport Carriers will be devoted to providing escort for the Type-33s. The 20,000 Buzzards and all 5,000 Type-22s of the remaining Transport Carriers will be used to attain planet-wide air dominance. Enemy does have air support ranging from frigate weight to heavy cruiser weight. Do not let these ships leave the atmosphere._**

It went unsaid that the Leviathans wouldn't need fighter protection given the number of guns and shields they had, as well as the psychokinetic manipulators. While the manipulators were built upon past experience against psychics, there was enough similarities to the Orks to know how much to adjust them to be effective against the greenskins. No unshielded fighters would be able to get near without having their minds go crazy. However, the insane psychic jumbling effect of the WAAAGH! would most likely keep their focus, if just a bit. The Queen's interference with them by using Outer Heaven as an amplifier must be giving them hell right now.

"_**Prime Luvos Primal S-DTH, prepare to drop in eight minutes." **_

''Well, that is my last notice." She looks at her hoverbike lovingly. "Let us carve another path of death and carnage, my dear TATSUMI."

As those words doubled as a password, the bike automatically started up and the cockpit opened with the shell folding in and out at different parts until enough room for S-DTH to fit was made.

She ignored it for now and turned around to find her entire personal unit prepared and awaiting her commands. The Sky Razers were decked out in their signature heat-protectant armor while attached to their backs were the collapsible thruster wing pack. Each of her soldiers carried two weapons uniformly: the left hands held large, anti-armor laser rifles while the right arms were equipped with a pyroclasm-grade phosphorus thrower. Like a flamethrower, it was meant to throw ash cloud-like walls of black phosphorus fire at enemy emplacements. Only the most heinous weapons developed were allowed in her unit.

This black phosphorus shouldn't be mistaken for the black phosphorus that was more like granite that Humans used-it's a case of same names but different objects, aka a homophone. You can't expect two completely different and unique alien civilizations to have the same name for the same object, right? The human word for 'chair' might as well mean 'bitches' to the aliens. ''Greetings, I would like to thank you for coming to this meeting of peace. Let's have a (bitch)." Yeah, that would be a hilarious disaster waiting to happen.

Anyway, this black phosphorus fire acts like a combination of napalm, in that it sticks to whatever surface it lands on, and absorbs all the moisture within a nearby air like white phosphorus, making it a double-dealer of death. Any fleshling caught in one of these black firestorms usually experiences the excruciating pain of being dehydrated like deer jerky and turned into a mummy before the flames burned away all traces of their remains. Blood, sweat, water, ice, gels, salt water, atmospheric moisture, etc. are all potential victims of this fire. Since it's the moisture that is consumed, even kinetic and energy shields aren't designed to save one's life.

S-DTH turned her attention around to see her three hundred personnel group standing in formation of several ranks and files. All of them were emitting a palpable bloodlust that would rival that of a _Sister of Battle_ in the middle of a Chaos Space Marine camp. She looked about and didn't even need x-ray vision or the hive link connecting them to her to tell that they were all grinning at the expected battle. Each of them have gone over the info and it was a great elation to them to find such a battle loving foe, one that would keep fighting as long as there was something or someone to smash. Hell, she knew even the A.I. automatons were smiling with their cybernetic vessels.

"I need not say anymore than what the Grand Primal Commander has told you all," she began. "I'll just say this though. **We are the Sky Razers**."

"**THE SKY IS OUR DOMAIN!**" they responded in practiced unison.

"**When faced with certain death, beings often look up to the sky for hope**," she continued.

"**SO WE HAVE TAKEN THAT FROM THEM FIRST!**"

"**Let no man or woman look to the sky for salvation.**"

"**FOR THEIR PRAYERS WILL BE MET WITH ASH AND HELLFIRE!**"

"**This universe is only for the strong and worthy**," S-DTH said again, her voice coming out with breaths of mist as cold as Death, her smile twisting upwards as her heartbeat quickened. "**So we declare this.."**

"**THE UNIVERSE IS OUR HUNTING GROUND!**"

"**The pure and innocent will be spared by principal**."

"**WHILE THE TAINTED WILL BE HUNTED DOWN AND EXTERMINATED!**"

"**They will be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered..**"

"**BEATEN, STABBED, AND CRUSHED!**"

"**Garroted and impaled..**."

"**SHOT, BURNED, AND EXECUTED!**!"

"**And Nebladed without mercy**!" S-DTH finished, the word 'mercy' coming out like venom on her tongue."You all know your roles. I expect you all to outdo yourselves from last time. Ophinl MRDR (Murder)[See wiki on profile page for Military Rates], fall in into the Generator. I will greet you on the planet."

She spoke to the 2nd-in-Command of her company-sized Sky Razers. While these 300 were nowhere even close to a fraction of the total number of units under her command, this would be the maximum she'd need for this operation. The Tsvìet-Major MRDR met her dismissal with professionalism tainted by sadistic bloodlust. The woman turned her head to the left to face the Company (check wiki on profile page for unit sizes).

"SKY RAZERS, AT FIXED POSITIONS!" From their positions of attention, they all smartly and uniformly snapped their feet. "MAKE READY FOR MATERIAL DECONSTRUCTION!" All of the soldiers' chest and back armors lit up in several places in a blue glow. The ones behind the others checked their front counterpart's equipment before turning around and doing it vice-versa. When they finished, they all returned to the former fixed position. This all happened in an efficient ten seconds.

"ALL EQUIPMENT FUNCTIONAL. BLOODED PRIMALS, SOUND OFF!"

"FIRST PLATOON, CONFIRMED!"

"SECOND PLATOON, CONFIRMED!"

"THIRD PLATOON, CONFIRMED!"

"FOURTH PLATOON, CONFIRMED!"

"FIFTH PLATOON, CONFIRMED!"

The Ophinl MRDR was pleased. This Generator method of logistics was, like many other things lately, in the early combat testing phases. Under the authority of DRGN SLYR with her rank of 'The Archive of Knowledge', she wanted real battle data concerning her latest line of creations. Tsvìets, especially the Sky Razers, weren't afraid of a moderate explosion with dangers from shrapnel, but being torn apart to their very atoms and stored within a digital file to await being reassembled atom by atom in an entirely different area was a new frontier even she had second thoughts about.

However, her job wasn't to cower in the face of the unknown. By the Queen's blessing, she still hopes it works.

"COMPANY, 90 DEGREES, RIGHT!" As one, the 300 soldiers turned in a classic military 'Right, Face' movement, facing the far wall were other shuttles were being prepped for troop deployment. Shuttles were being tended to by automatons with a Generator lined behind each of their cargo ramps. Legions of A.I. and V.I. automatons were preparing for deconstruction across the whole fleets of Transport Carriers and Leviathans. The automatons were less worried since if their bodies were destroyed, their intelligence was still in the form of digital data and could simply be uploaded into a new body.

"RANK, MARCH!"

The order given, the company began marching off in a single line in order of platoons. Their destination: the Generator standing vertical a few meters by S-DTH's TATSUMI. It was shaped like a needle spire about ten feet long, silver metallic body covered in patterns of detailed carvings that served an unknown purpose since they doubted DRGN SLYR cared for aesthetics much. At the least, it was just a ten foot needle instead of entire ships; not like anyone in the universe has ships built with completely impractical aesthetic designs anyway.

Across the entire current galaxy, all the captains of ships within the great fleets of the Imperium of Mankind were struck by a sense of unknown heresy. Not only were the humans pondering the feeling, but the Necrons hidden throughout the galaxy and Immaterium felt insulted for some reason and would use this unpleasant feeling to justify the future destruction of said enemy.

Back to the Generator. From its pointy top spouted an electric current that danced around the needle. S-DTH sat against the side of her bike in a form of passive overwatch of the process.

Despite their minuscule doubts, the first soldier stepped within the field of electricity and the arcs of energy wasted no time in latching on to the body where they deconstructed it within a second, leaving no time for the soldier to ponder the sensation. To the others, it looked as if the Tsvìet's body was ripped apart into tiny puzzle pieces that quickly shrunk too small for the naked eye to see.

"Alright, pick up the pace. I have to be launched out in five minutes," S-DTH commanded.

Per her order, the rest of the company began filing into the field, each successfully disappearing and being stored within the device's body. It took three minutes for the whole company to be stored in the Generator. The last was the Ophinl, MRDR. They gave a salute and silent nod to each other before the company X.O. walked into the field to be joined with her soldiers.

"Well, that was interesting. All it needed was some inspiration music with a rising tempo and it'd been worthy of a movie scene. Time for my favorite hobby though." She taps some commands into a wrist armlet of her armor and the field around the Generator shuts off. She grabs the needle and the artificial grav lift shuts off, putting the pressure of its full two ton weight on her hand.

With an ease and precision that betrayed the weight of the device, S-DTH twisted it and it collapsed into a shorter five foot form. She leaned into the cockpit of her TATSUMI and secured the Generator for later use. She wouldn't dare risk her women's lives by strapping it to the outside. Her body followed soon after, her legs spreading open as she laid forward to settle comfortably within the gelatin-like cushion material of the seat.

She steadily sank into it until the front half of her body from the tip of her head to the bottom of her boots was submerged. Unseen to the naked eye were billions of microscopic veins sprouting from the gel into S-DTH's armor and exposed skin, digging into her body to create a whole new synaptic system where the bike's actions would answer as if they were now a literal extension of her body; one that she was very intimately familiar with.

Within the gel, S-DTH's eyes were closed though she now didn't need them. The bike was her new body now and its eyes were her eyes. Numerous texts of data on her bodies panned across the screens of her eyes, her eidetic memory cataloging all of it within milliseconds.

_Operational battery life: Full (1,298:10:28:23:58:29:03388-)_

_Left PPB: 100% _

_Right PPB: 100%_

_TATSUMI Structure Integrity: 100%_

_Overshield: 100%_

_AT Field: 100%_

_EM Field Generator: 100%_

_Weapons: Left Gravitic Railgun (1): 100% Energy Charge: 0%, Left Gravitic Railgun (2): 100% Energy Charge: 0%_

_Left ADMM Silo: 100% Ammo Count: 150 Right ADMM Silo: 100% Ammo Count: 150_

_Right Gravitic Railgun (2): 100% Energy Charge: 0%, Right Gravitic Railgun (1): 100% Energy Charge: 0%_

_SHEAR Blades: Left Body: EM Field: 100% Temperature: 3,082,502 degrees Fahrenheit. Right Body: EM Field: 100% Temperature: 3,082,502 degrees Fahrenheit._

_Front (1,2,3,4,5): EM Field: 100/100/100/100/100 Temperature Range: 3,082,040-3,082,603 degrees Fahrenheit._

'That's my darling; always ready for me.'

With a thought, she had the TATSUMI glide forward until she was idle in front of the open hangar bay, the outer energy field that keeps the atmosphere from venting into the vacuum of space, or in this occasion, keeping any unwanted potential boarding parties from entering the Erubetie. The floor beneath her split open thinly to reveal a rail. Underneath her bike, a mechanical arm extended and locked onto the bottom of TATSUMI.

"**S-DTH is secured. Charging magnetic catapult. T-minus 10 seconds.**

**10..**

**9..**

**7..**

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

**Catapult charged. Orbital insertion in 5..4..3..2..1..Launching TATSUMI."**

The arm holding TATSUMI flew forward, accelerating from 0 mph to 250 mph within the three seconds it had to reach the opened bay door. When it hit the end, it stopped and TATSUMI was thrown forward.

"**S-DTH is away!"**

S-DTH looked through the monitors to see clouds becoming blurs underneath her body.

Underneath her, she could see hundreds of flak clouds and beams from lasers as the forms of the Type-22s and Buzzard drones were in a massive dogfight with much smaller figures. Locking onto one and enhancing the image revealed that those 'enemy fighters' were actually Orks strapped to red-painted rockets. S-DTH couldn't help but laugh uproariously at the cartoon-ish sight. Still, the multiple, rotating body parts of the Type-22s made it impossible for the Orks to latch on and the Buzzard swarms could produce a massive volume of fire with their vulcan cannons firing anti-matters munitions that would eliminate the incoming 'Fly Boyz' easily.

Her body's speed began slowing down enough to begin a gradual descent. Soon she was nose diving through the clouds. Her visibility was lost so she switched to infrared. The screen lit up like a Christmas light with red figures moving across the screen. Many were heading towards the previous dogfight, completely unaware of her presence five miles above them.

(**Play music: Youtube - 'Nightcore - End of All Hope')**

'Arm the gravity cannon.'

A sheet of the metal of her bike's front slid over and a nasty looking protrusion extended out, looking like a five-pronged syringe. A dark matter began coalescing within as sparks of electricity facilitated its irregular pulsations. S-DTH aimed towards the center of formation of Orks where she would fall and fired. The weapon fired with the recoil sending it back into the body of the bike. A black sphere zoomed out from it, tearing a tunnel through the clouds as they were drawn in to it. Once it broke through the cloud surface, it surprised the Fly Boyz and tore through a few Orks before finally stabilizing.

The result was it stopping in midair and pulling everything into it with two hundred meters. Clouds, water vapor, smoke, Fly Boyz, and even an unlucky scaly bird were caught in the event horizon and pulled into the gravity well. Fly Boyz tried to fly away with their rockets going as fast as they could but even hope bends to logic and since they were not moving faster than light, there was no chance for them to escape the miniature black hole. Once the Orks hit a certain point, their bodies began stretching and distorting, pulling apart atom by atom. Some Orks were stretched to more than forty yards before finally being consumed.

The black hole continued feeding its bottomless stomach all matter before its stable structure finally fractured. The instability was enough as like a tower with weak supports, the rest of it collapsed, imploding upon itself and sending a massive surge of energy in a ring shape tearing through the sky for miles on end, ripping through hundreds of Fly Boyz, dozens of Ork ships sitting in low altitudes, and unfortunately it also nabbed several Buzzard drones.

From her throne that she was connected to in Outer Heaven, Sing was watching the war through all of the minds of the Tsvìets fighting. Other portions of her mind were focused on the numerous monitors in front of the bridge where she even saw the small, expanding ring from S-DTH's actions. The queen gave no expression for her thoughts and simply continued monitoring the battle, directing her gaze to where ever her forces were. These point of views were mainly from the ship primals of the ground invasion fleet since the major majority of the Type-22s, Drones, and eventual ground forces were A.I. and V.I.s.

By her side was Telos whose hair was the target of her child's attention. She'd asked the gynoid to try and get acquainted with her charge while she worked. the Aggressor model was outmaneuvered and cautiously held the small child against her chest, trying to be mindful of how she handled him since some parts of her armor were pointy and metal. She wasn't really sure how to entertain the energetic tick but luckily he found her silver hair similar enough to his mother's to play with. Currently, he was gnawing on some strands.

Telos huffed in reluctance while Kos-mos sent her a small smirk. Telos really wanted to kick her counterpart's face inwards. Telos tried to ignore her and focus on the screen tracking the TATSUMI.

"That's S-DTH's bike project? It looks more like a hover tank without the turret." She was aware of a little of what the mad woman was cooking up but the warden kept her cards pressed to her chest in this case. Telos looked over at DRGN SLYR who was devoting a single percent of her brain to independently give commands to the thousands of ship primals as the overall situation was constantly being updated while the rest was doing Almighty knows what. "Do you know anything about that thing, Lady DRGN SLYR?"

The aloof scientist snap her head towards her due to not expecting to be questioned on it, not while she herself was very curious about it as well. S-DTH had did all of the work in her head and only made physical copies of the data instead of digital. While being damn impressive, it was wholly inefficient and the main reason it took S-DTH so long to finish it but that also meant DRGN SLYR couldn't sneak through her computers to spoil the surprise. She was as much in the dark as anyone else but seeing it for the first time, she knew there was something unique about it, not counting its size and weapon load out.

"I do not and I'm very excited to see what our fellow Royal has in store for us."

* * *

(Play Music: **Youtube - 'Ethan Meixsell - Thor_s Hammer'** Play on repeat if you must.)

S-DTH's bike free fell at terminal velocity, a mach cone forming around her nose. The battles around her were blurs and she didn't care to detour from her tunnel vision to focus on them. Her focus was on the large concentration of Orks camped on the ground ten miles below and twenty North of where she'd fall. It looked the largest camp complete with fortifications made from the remnants of the planet's previous inhabitants that were most likely killed and eaten.

Multitasking, she also locked onto a much smaller encampment of about a hundred Orks and set her landing there. These Orks were about to tremble from her sheer ferocity. If they didn't, then she'd just keep killing until she could lick their tears of fear from their dying faces.

When her altitude reached 4,000 ft, she activated the auto landing while ejecting herself from the cockpit. Her form was hit by the sudden windfall but with an inhuman amount of body control and coordination, she maneuvered her body with the jolt of wind to slid into a vertical dive. Her bike was a few dozen meters away and seemed to be auto-correcting its course to stay with her.

One of the Orks looked up and saw her falling towards them. He yelled to his buddies and pointed up at S-DTH. That response was all of the greenskins lifting whatever weapon they were holding if it was a gun and start shooting up at her. Eight inch long miniature rockets (aka the actual bullets) flew around her. Any that would have hit her body were instead redirected around her due to her EM field manipulating its trajectory.

At 1,000 ft, S-DTH gave a cry of glee and with a shout of "Show time!" began activating her favorite ability. Ice grew from within her feet and ankles, forming a solid, smooth surface wide enough for her to slide on. The continuous use of it had her forming a frozen track in her wake. She used her own speed to her advantage by adjusting the angle of the ice to send her from a free fall into a decline. The Orks had no idea how she was doing it but to their credit, their single-tracked minds didn't let them stop trying to shoot her out of the sky.

S-DTH's decline soon turned into a chaotic roller coaster as she slid into bumps and barrel rolls to avoid the explosive firepower. The TATSUMI finally slammed into the ground like a meteorite, sending a concussive shockwave that ripped apart the earth and nearest Orks while those further away were knocked off their feet. The larger Orks managed to stay on their feet by bracing themselves. S-DTH took advantage of that and held her two now frozen hands up in front of her. Using her ice manipulation to have her circle the furthest group, her hands began firing dozens of foot long icicles that were sharpened to a molecule.

The ice flew like bullets and slammed into the small grouping of Orks, piercing flesh and metal alike while some simply missed and hit the ground. Those hit either lost a head, limb, or was simply sporting a new hole in their body. This didn't deter the ones who still had their head as with a cry of WAAAGH!, they ran around trying to get close enough for their guns to actually hit the fast sliding Tsvìet who was raining painful, cold impalement on them. Having fired hundreds, S-DTH had killed half of the forty strong group. With a smirk, she snapped her fingers.

At all the places where an icicle was protruding from, whether it be the ground or an Ork, dead or alive, the ice shard began shrinking but the area of impact was frosting over. The ground became covered in a mirror-polished coating of ice and dead Orks were frozen solid. The Orks still fighting were caught unawares by the feeling of sudden numbness. The icicles in their bodies looked to have been melting at first but when their body parts began freezing and getting stiff, even they knew something was wrong. A few Orks didn't have that pleasure as icicles near or in their heads froze their brains within seconds.

In just ten seconds after snapping her fingers, the battleground and its occupants became a winter horror land of 0 degrees Kelvin ice.

On the other half of the encampment, close to the crater left by TATSUMI, a whirring sound was heard which was ignored by the dazed Orks trying to get their bearings.

"Oww, me head's a achin'," one large Ork said in a groan, weapon clutched tightly in his head. "Stupid hummie dropping giant rock at us! I'll kill ya!" he roared, the psychological effect of the WAAAGH! to cause destruction helping the others to recover faster. They looked around and saw S-DTH sliding through the air on ice with a long track twisting behind her. With a cry of WAAAGH!, they charged at her location to meet her challenge.

TATSUMI within the dark dust cloud of the crash site watched them with its infrared, taking tally of all hostiles.

"**Engaging Hostile Forces**."

It flared its PPB engines momentarily, blowing away the dust cloud by effect. The noise got the nearest Orks' attention and when they turned around, they saw the monster-sized hover bike breaking apart at the joints. Instead of falling to the ground like a broken machine would, the body tilted upwards to float vertically with the parts floating. The rear portion of the bike split in two halves and moved up with the front part that turned over until the 'nose' of the craft was facing the Orks, the slanted forward blades forming a slight resemblance to an angular face. The 'rear' portion floated on both sides of the 'head' with the railguns rotating to face towards the Orks like shoulder-mounted cannons. From beneath the lower portion of that set, the pieces detached and moved into position underneath the 'shoulders.'

The 15 ft middle portion ejected two parts from the sides, carrying the SHEAR blades with them. These parts formed a mockery of forearms with the blades unfolding and becoming obvious melee weapons. The body split horizontally below the middle, just under the cockpit, and the bottom split vertically once more to form two squat legs with a PPB on the back of each and anti-gravity propulsion engines on the bottoms. The third and main PPB engine was on the bottom/back of the middle body still. The cockpit canopy stayed closed to shield the 'heart' of the vehicle.

Finally, as the parts were floating in place, ports on each side of each part that was facing another opened up and glowing green wires and thick cords sprouted forth like tentacles and entangled themselves with the other, forming a physical connection to each part resembling muscles and ligaments.

With the transformation completed, it stood at a height of twenty-two feet and looked every bit as menacing as it did cool. The Orks, avid lovers and fanatics of anything that could smash, slash, burn, shoot, or blow up stuff, were slack jaw in awe and reverence...

*WHIIIIRRR*

*THUMP**THUMP**THUMP**THUMP*

...until the four railguns on the mech's shoulders began blowing their heads off, the electromagnetically stable energy slugs smashing through their faces and the rippling effect causing their heads to explode like a bloated carcass that's been left in the sun for weeks. The four bodies fell dead near instantly and four more were quick to follow within the rear ranks of the Orks charging at S-DTH's general location.

TATSUMI locked on to not them, but the area they would move into, calculating their speed and direction. From the back of its shoulders, the two ADMM pods launched a full volley of thirty mini-missiles, sixty in total, into the air. They gave off a low hissing sound as they arced through the air and descended from two hundred feet. The Orks didn't even noticed them in time as the sixty missiles exploded in sixty air bursts that threw plasma over their forms.

Their cries of pain went on as TATSUMI lowered the energy charge of its railguns and began systematically executing the living Orks with low-yield energy slugs to the body. It wanted to kill the Orks but leave the bodies as intact as possible for S-DTH to Neblade. That's why it didn't use the SHEAR blades as that was overkill. S-DTH would most assuredly give it permission to use those against the more numerous Orks after she got enough to eat. Speaking of S-DTH, she was finishing off the last Orks when she slid between two of them, twin ice-made swords in hand that she used to swiftly cut them down at the knees.

(**End Music**)

With them done with, she stopped her ice ride and jumped in front of TATSUMI that was standing by for further orders now that there were no more enemies. She sauntered over to her beloved toy with near-delirious joy expressed on her face.

"That was a wonderful warm-up, TATSUMI. Your mobility and weapon systems are working with no signs of error. Tell me, how does your body feel? Is there any delay of movement I need to calibrate?

The mech bike's cockpit pulsed blue several quick times and a young, synthesized voice echoed from its body. **"All combat and auxiliary systems are operating at 100% efficiency, Mother, however, there is a delay of movement upon synaptic commands due to a need for more accurate calibrations. I am still capable of waging war against the green maggot sacks, Mother."**

"Awww, I'll be sure to open you up and fix your body when this war is over, TATSUMI. You do a good enough job impressing Mommy and the Queen and I'll be sure to get you that wide-area burst, positron phalanx cannon you have been waiting for DRGN SLYR to finish." If it were possible for a machine with no legit face, the bike would have been giving a big toothy smile. The fact that the A.I. was that of a young, genocidal mamma's boy just added more creepiness to S-DTH's character.

"**Thank you, Mother,"** it said as it knelt to bring its head closer to her. It made for quite a touching sight. "**I knew I made the right choice instead of trying to cut your entrails open upon my first time being scolded. Good things do come to those who are patient." **So much for the touching scene.

Instead of being horrified, S-DTH was (you guessed it) smiling lovingly as she cupped the sides of TATSUMI's large head. "There's a reason you're a child only a mother like me could love, TATSUMI, and that just makes you even more special." A loud crackle several miles away from a salvo from a Leviathan smoldering scores of approaching Fly Boyz with its irradiation turrets. "You will provide overwatch for me as I Neblade these brainless meat sacks. Mommy loves you, TATSUMI."

**"Orders received and confirmed. I love you as well, Mother. Beginning overwatch duty."** She nuzzled her face to the 'head' before letting it go. It's anti-gravity systems whirred with more power and it shot up about forty meters into the air where it stayed hovering and scanning the surroundings.

S-DTH looked over the eight dozen Ork corpses that laid, or stood, frozen upon death. For all who didn't know her, they would wonder how she would eat all of that, both physically and storing it in her stomach. Well, a Tsvìet didn't naturally have the organs and physiology to excrete wastes, including urination, because their digestive systems were so absurdly powerful compared to a human's that the digestive fluids in their bodies devoured everything while their organs for absorbing the nutrients used EVERY bit of what they ate or drank. The Tsvìets' stomach acids were stronger than a Xenomorph's blood, capable of melting some of the toughest metals used outside of Tsvìet warships and Life Armament. Since they evolved from eating raw ores and such back in their home world's cave systems, their organs could absorb a chunk of metal within minutes. All of that energy went into super-powering the body, giving the Tsvìets their natural insanely disproportionate physical capabilities.

S-DTH stood before her and TATSUMI's slaughter field and rose her hands into the air as if giving praise to the Queen. The ice around the field rose from the ground and into the air, carrying the Orks' corpses with them as they conjoined into a massive ball of flesh and steel with a layer of ice covering it like the crust layer of a planet. Bringing her arms down, she slapped her hands together, eliciting a small shockwave from the power within it but its purpose became known as the ice layer crushed and compacted the corpses within. With her hands still together, S-DTH slid them in opposite directions like she was scrapping dust off her hands.

The ice ball thick layer of ice split even down the middle, keeping to the curve of the sphere and creating a second inner layer of ice which formed hundreds of small blades within the layer and pointing into the flesh ball. With that motion done, the inner layer began rotating rapidly independently from the motionless outer sphere. The spinning ball of blades began cutting the packed ball of flesh like a blender from all sides. Flesh and metal were cut alike and with cold efficiency.

This meat grinder continued for a full minute before she slid her hands back into place against one another, stopping the grinding. She turns her hands to make it look like she's holding a rope and pulls back on one hand. A cone extends from the ice layers until its point is in front of her lips. The Orc slush is soon funneled through the cone where she catches it with her mouth. The total idea was both morbid and comical as she stood there drinking the bodies of a hundred Orks.

As she was drinking, S-DTH began to see all of the memories of the Orks, some spanning decades and others merely months since they sprouted from the ground like weeds. She saw all of the lives these Orks had killed, smashed, shot, stabbed, clubbed, ate, and eviscerated. She saw and heard all of the screams of their victims as if she was the one committing the crime. Their cries for help and mercy or for their loved ones rang like a massive cacophony of rhythm-less instruments right in her head.

One of the Orks bit the head clean off of an infant while its mother was stabbed repeatedly by its companion.

Another charged across the defensive line of some colonial defenders, swinging its 'choppa' weapon to crush a much smaller human.

While this was going on, the hundreds of gallons of Ork slush was draining at a quick pace but there was so much still. A salvo of missiles from TATSUMI flies out and bombards a curious group of Orks before they could even get within a mile of her.

* * *

Sing, DRGN SLYR, their guards, and the bridge's crew were all taking in the sight of the transformed bike. Sing and DRGN SLYR looked to have had an 'Aha' moment while the guards were clearly unfamiliar with the weapon.

"Well, that would explain why the bike was so big," Telos commented as she watched it hover in mid-air and occasionally fire a salvo of missiles at any Ork group that got too curious. "Though her manipulation of ice is incredible."

"That's what happens when I let her off the leash for one time. She goes, gets attacked by a Phrygisian and she Neblades the whole race before I even get the first report," DRGN SLYR said with a sigh.

"DRGN SLYR, it seems our Warden has been busy for good reason," Sing said airily. '_Honestly, I can't believe S-DTH was able to redesign one of those without using a computer to aid her. Very impressive_.'

The Archive was just as impressed, a lidded smile tugging her lips up. "Most definitely. The HAVEN Multi-Form Chaos Control Mech has been obsolete for almost two million years, not since our war with the Flood. It's certainly nostalgic. You piloted one before, if I'm not mistaken, Sing."

"Ah, that's right. That brings back fun times."

ALCI and BETH shared a curious glance and it was DRGN SLYR who caught it and explained.

"1.8 million years ago, during our war with the Flood, we'd just come out of the war with the Forerunners who would later be defeated by the resurgence of the Flood in a case of Mutually Assured Destruction. We had just finished our newest OMEGA Weapon, the model Mark XII, when the Flood invaded our space. Caught unprepared, we lost many worlds and tens of millions of drones. The lack of fielding flesh and bone soldiers made sure we kept our edge over them but they had numbers and we only had one Mark XII while the older models were being repaired. We needed a unit that could be mass-produced, operate in contrasting environments, and lay waste to large groups of Flood parasites. We developed the HAVEN MFCC Mech. The Path of Defiance made millions and we deployed them on recently infested worlds to clear them out. After a few trials and numerous errors, we developed a model that helped push the Flood back across space while our ships bombarded the lost worlds with fire.

These mechs were capable of transformations using our knowledge of compartmentalization. The mechs could transform into either a tank or a gunship. This versatility proved instrumental in quarantining pockets of Flood infestation. During the last months of the war, something happened and one of the mechs became...corrupted," here her voice lowered, her face contemplative as she remembered that odd and potentially terrible event.

"The Flood weren't as reliant on living hosts as we thought. They were just as clever with technology and used the knowledge they gained from the Forerunners and The People (technical name for Ancient Humanity in Halo) to develop a virus that was transmittable by the sending and receiving of signals. The planet of the first corruption was lost within minutes. It didn't take long for the virus to transfer to a cargo ship and lay dormant until it reached another world. The virus continued lying in wait until dozens of worlds were secretly infected before it activated, turning tens of thousands of our HAVEN mechs against us.

We had to stop the spread by manually piloting the mechs to fight them but often times we were forced to bombard them from the atmosphere. Once the worlds were reclaimed, S-DTH led a force that captured a Gravemind. Using her cryokinesis, she froze it solid to prep for transportation. A week later, it was imprisoned within Cocytus and another week later, the Gravemind kills itself to prevent further torture and the Flood leave all of Tsvìet space.

The reclamation of our worlds in the war against our own mechs and the Flood cost us the majority of our HAVEN forces. We never knew if the virus was still lingering on one of the planets or in digital space so we stopped production of the HAVENs and isolating the virus. Since then, we've developed alternative weapon platforms to replace the HAVEN."

The Tsvìets on the bridge had been quiet and listening to the history lesson. It wasn't a relatively popular topic and the only Tsvìets still living since that war were the Tsvìet-Royals, and since there were only 13 (plus one baby), hearing a first-hand account of the war was a very rare experience.

"So," Telos started, looking back at the screen, "S-DTH has taken a great risk in remaking one?"

"Not exactly," this coming from Sing. "Specs show that this model is completely different from the HAVEN MFCC. S-DTH has built this one from the ground up and modified just about every bit of it from the original blueprint. It's also an A.I. that can coordinate with S-DTH, and its made from Life Armament, meaning it's as adaptable as Tsvìet flesh. Combine that with our far more advanced technology and the chances of that ancient virus infecting TATSUMI, especially this far away from our home galaxy, is zero percent."

Sing was clearly enjoying the spectacle of her forces slaughtering the technologically inferior Orks. "Perhaps, remembering this now and depending on how TATSUMI performs, we might restart the HAVEN programs," she mused.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for S-DTH to finish consuming the rest of the Ork slush, an amount that could fill a large pool. Her body had digested and absorbed the nutrients as fast as she drunk it. She recovered the tiny bit of energy she used in the previous fight, as well as the memories of all the Orks. The two most important aspects she got though were the connection to the WAAAGH! and a nice physiological booster to her body.

The latter was something that Neblading would definitely benefit the Tsvìets. Apparently, the more the Orks fought, the stronger and larger they got. It was how those like Ghazghkull Thraka, even with his mechanical parts, stood at sixteen feet tall while the average Ork Warboss stood around twelve feet tall. This Oggaluz was bigger than any other Ork on this planet since majority of them were part of his tribe before they'd joined Ghazghkull's WAAAGH!

If the Tsvìets all acquired that as well, it would certainly make things more interesting if they continued to wage war in this chaotic galaxy.

The main objective was completed though. Adjusting her genetic structure, she eventually found how to create a psychic signature. Due to the WAAAGH!, she felt compelled to simply cause mass destruction. The compelling was very similar to when Sing lost herself in that Uzumaki woman's personality for a moment and surged her presence over and through all of Outer Heaven. S-DTH felt the Tsvìets could definitely make their own version of the WAAAGH! gestalt field but there was something missing from the equation that she couldn't figure out yet.

Pushing humorous thoughts of an army of warmongering Tsvìets charging across space screaming 'WAAAGH!' aside for now, S-DTH began focusing on the strongest sensation within the WAAAGH! She felt her mind being tossed and turned within the tsunami of feelings. It was impossible to individualize each signature since they were all craving the same things. It was like trying to find the darkest asteroid within an entire belt.

She couldn't make heads or tails of any of it, much less finding one specific Ork. There were simply too many and she may have had better chances had the WAAAGH! splinter group been much smaller. The more failure she had, the more upset she got and when S-DTH got upset, Nature itself would suffer.

"Wha-No, that-sartxit!-I think I-FAUSXIT!" she screamed in frustration, cursing the single-track minds of the Orks. She took a deep breath to calm down. So it seemed she had underestimated the chaotic order of the WAAAGH! Well, she had an idea she could try. Powering up her psychic energy as much as she could, not letting a single bit out into the WAAAGH!, merely focusing on it as a whole, screamed-

"**OGGALUZ! YOU'RE WEAK AND I CHALLENGE YOU!"**

The result was synonymous with an entire tsunami suddenly calming as the chaotic flows present from all the Orks stopped. All of them were focused on two points, one she knew was herself and the other had to have been Oggaluz.

**"DON'T THINK ABOUT RUNNING CUZ ME AND MY TRIBE ARE COMING TO KILL YOU!"**

The calmness ended as the Orks were going wild with anticipation for this battle while they were locked in another battle against an invading fleet. She could feel nothing but love for war and the excitement for more of it. These Orks truly loved battle. Whether they are winning or losing, as long as they could fight, they were having a good time. S-DTH could respect that.

"TATSUMI, bring me the Generator and transform back into your Interceptor mode."

The mech stopped its hovering and fell back to the ground, only reactivating to not cause a needless dust cloud. Its cockpit opened up again and S-DTH hopped up to the opening and reached inside, grabbing the Generator before jumping back as TATSUMI began reforming back into its hoverbike self. S-DTH, hair billowing in the gust, stabbed the Generator into the ground and activated it.

The tip began sprouting an electric field like before and within seconds, her 2nd in Command marched out. She saluted S-DTH once she saw her. "MRDR, relay the information to the soldiers. I've got the location. I'll lead at point, 1st and 2nd squads are my left flank, 3rd and 4th squads are my right flank, and 5th are to spread out ahead to recon and harass. The Orks will be expecting us as well," S-DTH commanded.

"Your orders are understood, Primal!"

Following her were the rest of the Sky Razers, all subtly taking in the world around them. MRDR made it quick work to organize the company of cold-blooded killers. S-DTH slid into the cockpit of TATSUMI, this time leaving the cockpit retracted and just her lower body and arms up to her elbows buried in the gel substance. She would not see this slaughter through anything but her real eyes.

She revved TATSUMI up, its engines now roaring instead of being silent like before. Behind her, the three hundred strong group activated their flight units, flames exploding from their twin wings to lift them up from the ground and their armor glistening off the red sun. With the distant sun hours from setting behind them, with machines sounding like a monster truck derby, she let a blood thirsty smile creep up her face like a snake.

"My prey is Oggaluz. He is mine alone. Take your pick of the rest. Sky Razers, bring Hell to these Orks.

* * *

**I don't really have much to say at the end of this chapter except thank you all for staying with this story so far. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but as you can imagine, writing this was a pain in the ass. Please review and I hope you enjoy the opening for this battle. The true slaughter begins with the theme of Accept's song 'Teutonic Terror.'**

**Lu Bane Na out.**


	12. A Humiliating End, finale

**(Edited 1/6/2017)**

**Sup.**

**Yeah, three months since my last update...**

**Damn.**

**Anyway, I did massive amounts of editing to the chapter each time I saved progress because I was so tired of looking back on my work and seeing obvious grammar errors.**

**Also, this last week has been the most stressful. I wrote the last 8k words with just my left hand while my dominant arm's shoulder area was screwed up because I pushed myself too hard on bench press. Starting at 185 lbs with a set of 10 reps, using nothing but 10 lb weights, I would take a plate off each side after accomplishing each set of ten. When I got to just the bar, I'd work my way back up. I would do this routine as fast as I could. I couldn't even do the last set and for some reason went straight to 6 sets of 10 dumbbell curls with each arm. Needless to say, the next day, I couldn't even find a comfortable position for it.**

**However, with a healthy diet of a protein shake in the mornings and nights, and clean proteins, I am recovering. Even now, I'm finishing this chapter while eating a wholesome dinner of waffles, hot dogs, a glass of milk, and of course, I'll chase it down with Jim Beam Black Bourbon. I find the liquor to be a better pain reliever than ibuprofen even if it tastes like Apple Cider Vinegar.**

**Seriously, I'm just kidding about that meal. Jesus, that's a concoction straight from Nurgle.**

**Also, I'd like to point out a mistake on my part. A couple of chapters ago, I had identified the Orks with the blue-electricity apparatuses on their heads as 'Smart Boyz'. This was a mistake as they are called 'Weird Boyz' and so I still ended up using the wrong description of Orks. The ones I meant to use where the 'Mech Boyz' who are in charge of repairing shit, like the 'Speed Freaks'' buggies and 'gifting' their patient orks with bionics and exploding legs when it was an arm that needed fixing.**

**Edit***That Mech Boy part is incorrect...I think. Shit, the names are so mix-matching.**

***sighs* I love these guys. The Orks are so outlandish and improbable and yet they make it work somehow. It's like you're a kid and just built this giant mech with a bunch of junk parts held together with duct tape...and it WORKS!**

**Anyway, here's the Disclaimer yet again. I do not own the media figures within this story, but I do own the Tsvìets and any original weapons, vehicles, mechs, ships, technology, and characters I come up with.**

* * *

S-DTH sent the signal to the Erubetie that she had the appropriate coordinates. The target was in a massive cluster of Orks thirty miles away. The cluster was made up of about 500,000 Orks. She received images of the cluster and it showed a diverse amount of Orks, ranging from the cannon fodder 'Boyz' to the 'Nobs' and 'Speed Freaks'.

A missive came over the hive link from the Grand Primal Commander. "_S-DTH, good work. We'll be sending you a suitable course as the situation develops. The target is 30.293 miles North-East. Based on topographical scans, there should be a ravine that runs half that distance, giving you a straight-forward path but it's filled with Orks. Your TATSUMI should be able to handle it easily though. I'll give the orders out to the Type-33s to begin their bombing campaign and to avoid the target's general area. Good hunting, S-DTH."_

"Of course, Grand Primal Commander. You're our eyes up there. Sky Razers are now beginning our assault. Good killing. S-DTH out." S-DTH closed her mind of all things outside of her current mission. "Time for the hunt to begin. Sky Razers! Forward!"

With a loud rev, TATSUMI shot forward, soon hitting a cruising speed of 500 mph. The stationary features of the terrain were unimportant to her so the screen simply lessened the cameras' focus on them and more on the ground in front of her and the terrain far out. 240 of her Sky Razers flew across the pounded geography, keeping a double arrowhead formation around her TATSUMI while the remaining sixty flew ahead of her group at speeds around 900 mph.

**(Play Music: Youtube: ['Launch"- Ace Combat Assault Horizon OST] If you need to restart, do it at 4:31)**

_(Type-33 'Devastation From Heaven' bomber, Callsign "RGNRK-1", Pilot- 'MHYM' [Mayhem])_

"Orders have been confirmed. Target has been located. Beginning bombing campaign on Target C," stated a golden-haired Tsvìet-Minor.

Her features were mostly obscured by the synaptic gel though from behind, her body was as young as a young adult human's in their twenties. She mainly wore a skin-tight, blue suit of interesting materials as it, like all the other standard issue flight suits, enhanced the synaptic connection with the ship as well as maintain body regularities such as temperature, heartbeat, perspiration, etc.

She lied within the 'head' of the snake-like bomber and since the cockpit only needed one pilot, the rest of the huge amount of room the 'head' had left over was filled with all sorts of equipment ranging from communications, onboard system hardware, sensors, and of course, heavy plated armor. Her area of work was dark, illuminated slightly by the glow of the blue synaptic gel.

"RGNRK Primal to RGNRK Wing, we have been cleared to attack. All fighter escort teams are to clear the skies in front and behind us. Reaching optimal bombing altitude of 20,000 feet. Approach vector South by South-East. Maintain speed and current heading. ETA three minutes."

The six-sectioned bomber leveled its flight path as the four other DFHs formed up on MHYM's flanks in a Delta formation (equilateral triangle) with a distance of about five hundred meters between them. There were 400 total bomber wings and each was being escorted by twenty-five Buzzard drones, five drones for each bomber. For additional protection, the sixth section (second from the rear) of each bomber was implanted with four automated, manually optional, sensor-directed, dual-wielding railgun turrets on each of its four sides, covering the top, bottom, and sides. These anti-aircraft railguns fired ten inch, shaped energy slugs at 4% the speed of light. Anything within a certain distance would be incapable of dodging fast enough once a turret locked on and fired.

MHYM and her wing were aligned on the optimal flight path when their radars chimed, indicating numerous bogeys heading towards them fast. Looking around, she could see Leviathans' artillery pounding away at Ork clusters miles away, flak clouds from exploding anti-aircraft emplacements, and dozens of dogfights ranging from a dozen fighters on each side to hundreds.

"Incoming enemy aggressors. Escort wings 1-3, proceed to intercept." Fifteen Buzzards broke formation and sped off to meet the enemy's charge. The interlopers were several dozen frigate sized ships armed with anti-aircraft artillery and compliments of Fly Boyz.

Pushing through the incoming flak, the Buzzards opened fire with their main weapons, the laser cannons. Their saucer-like heads split and opened at the front to reveal several prongs with glowing red energy between them. With a few seconds of charging, the weapons were ready and willing. The Buzzards fired at will, sending five foot wide beams of red energy at speeds that made the frigates incapable of dodging due to the rapidly closing distance between them and the Buzzards. The lances of energy tore holes straight through the bodies of the frigates, incinerating metal, machinery, and Orks alike. It took about two seconds for the beams to burn through the entire ships' superstructures. The beams all moved from their spots like a beam saber, gouging large gashes that burned red with heat.

Those frigates not hit kept going forward with their batteries blasting away and the hundreds of Fly Boyz launching themselves off of the decks of the ships. The EMFs proved their value in protecting the Buzzards from sustaining any direct hits or shrapnel damage though they could not really protect from the attempts of the Fly Boyz latching onto the Buzzards to shoot or chop at it. This problem was solved thanks to the two rotating anti-matter turrets on the saucer head. Unlike bullets or explosives that would take dozens of shots, all it would take is one good shot with an anti-matter gun since anti-matter and matter (Fly Boyz) meeting each other doesn't shred, cut, puncture, or destroy, but annihilate each other on a sub-atomic scale. The explosion by this contact is just icing on the cake.

Fly Boyz fell by the dozens as they flew alongside the Buzzards and were vaporized for their efforts. Some were alot smarter than others and stuck to shooting combi weapons (combinations of multiple weapons into one) such as grenades, bolters, etc. though given the toughness of the armor and material make-up of the Buzzards, like everything else of the Tsvìets, the damage was minimal.

One Buzzard flew underneath a frigate vessel, firing its anti-matter vulcan cannons with impunity. The rounds impacted the hull of the Ork ship and annihilated large spots of matter. A few Orks were unlucky enough to be near the area and fell when the explosions took out both their legs and the floor beneath their feet. The Buzzard pitched left and right to avoid the falling bodies as it flew under the ship. On the deck, Fly Boyz spotted the ship flying out and launched themselves off the deck.

They gave a chase after the Buzzard, firing off grenades and bolters in an effort to destroy the fighter drone. Flying through explosions and indiscriminate flak, the Orks gave a burst of speed and finally latched onto the rear anti-gravity arms. They didn't waste time shooting their weapons at the drone. With the EM field unable to help it at this range, the enemy attacks landed, causing superficial damage to the drone's body. The anti-matter vulcan on top of the saucer head rotated to face the unwelcome hitch-hikers. Before one Ork could react, it's head and upper body was disintegrated. The second Ork ducked its head to avoid the green energy bolts. This saved the Ork since pressing its body against the body of the drone put it out of reach of either of the vulcan guns.

"Require assistance," the drone called out to any of its fellow escorts that could help. Two answered but where not able to get there so the drones did what they were built to do and adapted. Adopting a quick plan, the beleaguered drone flew towards one of the drones that answered its call for help. The vulcan cannon continued laying down suppressing fire to keep the Ork from attempting anymore harm while the bottom vulcan continued to fire at opportune targets that were within its arc of fire.

Explosions rocked the craft to the side due to an AAA shell that blew up too close. Thankfully, the help finally arrived, falling in on the drone's six with its vulcans ready. The Ork was hanging on for dear life as the explosion from earlier knocked its weapon from its grip. The drone tried different maneuvers to loosen its attacker. A barrel roll finally caused the Ork's legs to come undone, leaving it hanging on just by its hands.

The drone following them opened up its laser cannon and charged it. The Ork seeing this started freaking out. It was pure reflex and luck that it was able to raise its legs up in time for the laser to pass right underneath its butt. With a shake from the drone, its grip loosened more, causing it to spout out crazy pleas. Too bad the Buzzards were annoyed at the sentient fungus. The Ork's hanging position put its body within the firing arc of the top (bottom in this case) anti-matter vulcan which took glee in locking on to the Ork's posterior. Instead, it decided to be more cruel and locked on to the elbows of the Ork. Two quick shots disintegrated the arms, leaving the Ork helpless as it fell into the laser beam that vaporized it to atoms.

By the time the bombers were approaching the dogfight air space, half of the Fly Boyz had been shot down but there were still hundreds left with over a dozen frigate weights now aiming their turrets at the bomber formation.

MHYM felt her bomber shuttered slightly from the shockwave of a particularly close flak explosion. She knew her bomber's design relied mainly on fighter escorts as there were several blind spots in her AA defense network that man-sized drones and small fighters or missiles could exploit. The EMF was a powerful tool but it wasn't infallible. If an enemy was close enough to a large vessel protected by an EMF, then he/she/it could successfully attack the ship with enough volume of fire. The EMF only altered the trajectory of incoming enemy kinetic fire and disrupted the stability of energy attacks but it couldn't completely manipulate them either.

Despite the threat of the frigate gunboats, she pushed forward. The only good thing was that they had the altitude advantage and it was high enough that even the Fly Boyz weren't comfortable flying to meet them without their bigger ships. She'd make them pay for that though.

"Load Guided-Munition Canister, Munition TG-20s."

Within the 'Bomb Bay 1' of each bomber, the automated loader went to work maneuvering the different types of bombs along a rail system until the specified canister and munition was positioned over the drop bay.

"RGNRK Primal, what's your plan?" questioned the wing woman on her left. She followed the order when given though her curiosity was itching. MHYM answered her.

"Those gunboats are a problem," a glance down showed them firing at the bombers still while trying to rise to overtake the formation. The Buzzards were doing an admirable job of taking shots of opportunity in the huge dogfight to target the engines and weapon emplacements on the frigates. "Since we have the height advantage, we're going to bomb them."

"Bomb a frigate sized vessel from our distance?" she asked in surprise. "Very well, Primal. We follow your lead."

"Buzzards, steer clear of the gun boats," MHYM ordered. She received an affirmative and glancing down at the clusterfuck of gunfire. Her BAA highlighted in red the gun boats, yellow for the Fly Boyz, and blue for the Buzzards. Once the Buzzards withdrew enough, she began selecting targets that made a path parallel to her flight path.

"Bombs away. (Tracking Guided) TG-20s on their way."

The magnetic clamp holding the aforementioned bombs in her bomb bay released their charges, allowing the bombs to free fall. The Tactical Guided-20s would track and follow a target as long as it had the altitude advantage, and the number designation stood for how many tons of explosive yield it contained. Once a hundred meters away, the noses dipped towards the earth and fins sprouted from their sides. Motors on the bottom of the bomb activated, propelling them downward. The same scenes were happening with the other four bombers as well, each dropping three bombs.

From her console, MHYM mentally controlled the free fall of the bombs by adjusting the canards and tilt of the wings appropriately to guide them to their targets. The bombs fell through the clouds of AAA flak, missing a few lucky Fly Boyz who couldn't even react before the wind displacements knocked them aside. The first bomb straightened into a nose dive before the motor on the bottom blew off to be replaced with a miniature PPB that greatly accelerated its descent. The bullet shaped bomb impacted the damaged open deck of a gunboat, penetrating its armor and the guts of the ship. It almost ripped through the whole ship before detonating in the bottom. From outside, it looked like the ship swelled up like a balloon before its belly exploded in a mass of blue plasma. The ship's middle was thrown upwards before exploding down the middle, gutting it in two before the rest of the explosion followed and further obliterated the entire ship.

Just a second later, the second and third bombs performed a similar display, penetrating the bowels of their ships and exploding in a cacophony of fire and plasma. The heat was so intense that any Orks flying about within two hundred meters had their skins melted off. Their screams were not heard due to their own rockets combusting.

The explosions rippled across the sky and sending shockwaves and heat waves pouring in all directions. The Orks flying around them didn't even need to be caught in the explosions since the heat was enough to kill them or the shockwaves crushing their bodies and organs while throwing them through the air. Many crashed into each other due to their sheer numbers.

Atleast a dozen small, blue suns could be seen from the horizon surrounding the bombing.

**(End OST)**

The view the camera gave MHYM was beautiful as bright, blue spheres of plasma explosions vaporized, melted, or scattered the pesky Ork formations.

"RGNRK Flight, continue on present course to primary targets. No more delays. If enemies intercept us, we push through. Our air-defenses, armor, and escorts will be enough to swat down any resistance," she ordered. A chorus of affirmatives eager to rain a variety of destruction on their enemies blessed her ears.

"Excellent. RGNRK Primal to Leviathan Command, we'd encountered heavy resistance but enemies have been neutralized. Reporting the loss of two escort Buzzards. No deviations on our flight. End report."

A clear, feminine but cold voice answered her over the communication line. "_Leviathan Command acknowledges. Our air force is making quick work of these Fly Boyz and ramshackle gunboats but there are alot of enemies and much planet to cover. The threat of enemy air units can't be stopped until the planet is taken since these things are being put back together in quick time if they're not destroyed efficiently. That's the purpose of these bombing missions. Continue to accomplish your objectives. Leviathan Command out._"

The connection was cut without anymore fanfare. It may seem a bit cold but that's how the Grand Primal Commander worked. She was always clear with her commands and if you couldn't understand your orders, than you were not going to last long under her command. She expected more than perfection and obedience from her subordinates and if you didn't fall in place, she'd put you in place bloody and bruised.

Under her command, there was no need for her to ask if you understood. The communication lanes were flawless after millions of years of learning and adapting to new challenges so the only flaws could be with the subordinate.

(**Play music: Youtube -** '**_Rush_35 - Ace Combat Assault Horizon Soundtrack OST**')

MHYM shook her head (mentally) to focus back on task. Her bombing corridor was coming and the only thing standing between it and her flight was a dark cloud of about two thousand Fly Boyz daring to fly this high up to meet their charge head on. The direct front of the craft was a blind spot for its AA guns but that was why is was the most heavily armored and shielded portion of the bomber instead of the bomb bay, which was second.

"All escorts, stay just behind your assigned bomber to engage hostiles we miss. All RGNRK bombers, accelerate to ramming speed," she ordered with a sick grin unseen due to her position. If there was one thing the Tsvìets kept and improved on since their earliest space faring years, it was their love of ramming their enemies. With the building of better ship materials, more cost efficient and powerful engines, and nimbler craft, the art of ramming one's prow into the body of a hysterical enemy was a destructive art form deified over the eons.

The propulsion drives and boosters flared with extra power to move the bombers from 1,800 mph to 3,500 mph. Reaching this speed caused fires around the bombers due to their speed and air friction. Despite the fires, the ships were unaffected. That kind of mass with that durability and speed going right into a flock of flesh beings heading straight at it would only have one outcome.

**POP! POP! POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!**!

What sounded like raindrops on a glass windshield reached MHYM's ears as the Orks found latching onto the front of the bomber to avoid the devastating AA fire was an effort in futility as they were reduced to bloody smears on the shell of the cockpit. The bodies popped like loud bubbles of blood upon contact. A mist of blood trailed behind the bombers thanks to the sheer amount of Ork sky-kill.

Four more trails of bloody mist were made by the four other bombers, each bomber thundering through the swarm of locust-like Orks without flinching. The AA railguns fired with a two second recharge period in between each four-shot burst, each burst killing one, two, and sometimes three Orks due to their swarming numbers. The Buzzards behind the bombers were firing all of their weapons as quickly as their energy cells could provide. Red lances of laser fire and the green bullets of anti-matter flew about with no care for what it hit as long as it all didn't hit the bombers. The shots and blasts were actually focused on the outskirts of the bombers, successfully warding away any Ork that somehow avoided being splattered or annihilated.

Orks that weren't left in the dust by the faster planes fired the moment they could but their smaller weapons merely left scorch marks on the painting of the massive bombers. The Orks that got missed by the ramming, AA fire and Buzzard fire were thrown around by the sheer wind displacement of the bomber. Up so close and in atmosphere, one really couldn't comprehend the brief sight of a bomber moving at nearly five times the speed of sound nor the sound that ruptured their ear drums- it was nothing their healing couldn't handle but they'd be out of it for a bit if they don't end up crashing into each other or down to the planet and by the time they recovered, the bombers would be long out of reach.

(**End Music**)

The bombers ripped out from the rear of the Fly Boyz swarm like a bat out of Hell, their cockpit sections and the front of their wings painted red with Ork blood and organs. An ignorant native of this galaxy would think it was a bomber wing belonging to a Chaos remnant, just minus the blasphemous words and taunts against the Imperium. The Buzzards were 'nipping at the heels' of the bombers and had successfully made it through with no extra losses.

The Ork swarm had been reduced by a third of its original size with another third being disoriented by the air displacement and noise damage while the remaining third seemed to not really know whether to pursue or find a less threatening target. With the destruction of their fleets, the constant taunting and mocking by Sing Love over the empowered psychic...megaphone for a lack of a better term that she was using the Outer Heaven as, and the technological curbstomp they were suffering at the hands of the Tsvìets, many Orks would have fled had it not been for their Ork boss constantly riling them up.

Back in the cockpit with MHYM, she was grinning like a shark. "RGNRK Primal to RGNRK flight, air space to target is clear. Decelerate to bombing speed and switch to (Plasma Rain) PR-99s for infantry carpet bombing. Use (Bunker Busting) BB-188s for heavily fortified targets. ETA is one minute."

The bombers began shifting to the left and right away from MHYM to spread their bombing radius out, but kept each other just close enough for their bombs' blast radius to overlap each other for far more effective destruction. Their pilots synced up with each other to create a bombing path that went parallel to each other. The computers also began pointing out targets of interests and compiling a list of the most effective bombs to automatically use in the order of first to last.

The first target was a crowd of hundreds of Orks in the open. PR-99 selected.

Second target, Ork infantry, plus 2000. PR-99 x2 selected.

Third target, Ork ammo dump and armored vehicle farm, PR-99 x2, BB-188 selected.

Fourth target, large Ork battlement, BB-188 selected.

And so the process went on for the next seconds, the computer creating a whole list of bombs to be dropped in a specific order.

The bombers were in position and MHYM finally gave the order.

"Bring them pain and death."

* * *

S-DTH's TATSUMI roared across the dirt of the plains at over 800 mph, a mach cone formed around the front. Behind her, waves of sonic boom circles spread out one after another, displacing air and knocking away anything not buried or bolted to the ground. To her left and right were 240 of the most blood thirsty war criminals within the Tsvìet Empire, their jet packs keeping an arrowhead formation with her at the tip. The remaining sixty soldiers flew far ahead to report and harass enemy positions.

Inside the cockpit, S-DTH was the picture of calm as her photographic memory quickly processed any battlefield information sent to her from either her command or her soldiers. There was no point in getting all riled up if it'd give you tunnel vision. Having such negligence in spatial awareness was a rookie mistake. You get so caught up with your objective that the battlefield could change completely to your disadvantage.

"_Primal, we've encountered the first layer of enemy forces around Oggaluz's encampment," _came the Blooded Primal of the vanguard squadron. "_Enemy forces are very thick. AA and heavy, mounted weapons are very numerous. I would recommend you stick with the canyon to avoid these unnecessary obstacles."_

"Hmmm.." she brought up a screen on her HUD showing a live-feed video from her squad leader. They were spewing the ash clouds of black fire through the ranks of enemy forces, focusing on fortified positions and heavy weapon emplacements. The Blooded Primal was zipping back and forth through the air, a safety measure in her HUD displaying the levels of G-forces she was being subjected to going from 7Gs to -3Gs with no rhythm. The Orks were doing their damn hardest to hit the Sky Razers but with the flight packs giving her soldiers full 4-Dimensional mobility at quick reacting high speeds, their assortment of bullets, rockets, and grenade fire were having negligible effects on the advanced Tsvìet armor and equipment. Their only rewards were clouds of pyroclasmic ash enveloping them.

She could see Orks that were already subjected to their deaths frozen like a statue as the ash clung and harden to their skin, quickly draining all moisture from their bodies. Many would be justified in believing it to be a Hellish fate since their bodies continued to burn beneath their new ash molds.

"Continue destroying targets of interest to appease our Grand Primal Commander but do not fall behind us. I'll follow your advisement, so focus on the targets closest to the canyon's edges."

The 240 Sky Razers with her broke off into groups of five, each group not far from the other, and took off ahead, accelerating well past 1,000 mph. The distance grew as they kept parallel with the ground while S-DTH followed the downward slope to enter the canyon. Rocks that jutted out as random angles would be a formless blur to any regular person riding TATSUMI.

'Enemy ranks spotted,' she thought as the canyon had straighten out and starting in the middle, she could see hundreds of Orks camped out, though right now they were busy constructing several flying barges to possibly attempt some suicidal assault on the ships firing on their species. Well, ships were secondary objectives.

'Plasma missiles selected. Firing ADMM.'

Sixty missiles launched from the miniature missile silos behind her cockpit. The glowing blue energy missiles banked at normally impossible ninety-degree angles to veer towards the enemies locked on. The Orks were caught by surprise when the barrage of missiles slammed into their ranks or equipment. The explosive damage of the missiles were Thermal in nature, meaning very high temperatures were utilized. Each missile was programmed to search and destroy. The A.I. of TATSUMI guided all of the missiles to where it projected the most effectiveness, spreading showers of blue plasma over hundreds of Orks.

The sap-like fire latched onto any surface in its path, melting rock, ground, metal and flesh alike with equal discrimination.

In the next second, TATSUMI's sound breaking form tore into the ranks of the dead, dying, or confused Orks. The SHEAR blades attached to TATSUMI did their job perfectly as anything touched by them were burned out of existence, bifurcating entire groups of the green fungi monsters. Even if the blades only cut the Orks in half initially, or cut a limb off, the intense fire slow burned them away like the Forerunner's hardlight weapons were infamous for. Since she was going at the speed of a jet, the grounded Orks, no matter how trained or skilled they were, couldn't react to her destruction until after she'd passed. A cruel truth in an unfair galaxy, especially a galaxy of war.

Her TATSUMI tore through both ranks of Orks and unfinished barge ships with minor resistance but the speed of her craft made it negligible. The only problem was trying to keep the camera lenses from getting too much blood on them. She had alternate means of seeing around her but they were more suited for TATSUMI's mech form.

TATSUMI slammed into a pair of Orks limping due to plasma burns on their bodies. In slow motion, the SHEAR blades' convergence point made contact with the back of the first Ork. The five blades effortlessly cut the Ork into five pieces, killing the nerves before they could even send pain signals to the brain while those that got cut weren't even in existence to send signals. The pieces slammed into the actual body of TATSUMI and got thrown aside to slowly burn away. The second Ork merely got bifurcated at the waist by the SHEAR blade on the arm extension on the bike mech's side. The Ork didn't even know it was cut in half until the legs ran out from underneath the top body. While the nerves cut by the blades didn't exist, the rest of them that were slowly burning away did and the Ork died screaming in pain.

TATSUMI caught a natural ramp in the ground and gained some air time, flying over the Orklings while the taller ones ended up losing their heads to either the blades or being smashed by the bike itself. The bike launched another sixty plasma missiles from its twin ADMM launchers. The missiles went straight up and banked out in all horizontal directions. Their spread sent the now more aware Orks who'd yet to be affected by S-DTH's assault taking cover where they could, weapons clutched tightly in their hands in preparation to fight back when the explosions cleared.

Unfortunately for them, they were not aware of what kind of warheads the missiles were packing. They found that a rain of shrapnel made of plasma was very painful and ignored traditional covers. With their shrapnel spread and the explosive yields, the missiles saturated a large amount of the canyon's opposite end.

In three more seconds, S-DTH cleared the ranks of the ravaged Ork camp and the canyon itself. Using geographical images from the ships above, TATSUMI's A.I. calculated the path through the canyon's twists and turns to take away the effort needed on his mother's part to navigate it. Now she could just focus on killing the green maggot sacks.

"_You handled that group very well, TATSUMI. Are you enjoying yourself_?" S-DTH thought like a concerned mother. The interface gel lit up in a low blue light around her body.

**"_Yes, Mother. Those piles of walking fungi were easy. They wouldn't have even heard me had we not shot them with missiles. Did you see the way I rammed that one Ork and sliced him into five pieces!? It was really fun, but I got nasty Ork blood on me. You're not mad, are you?"_**

One could not mistake the sincerity of its voice and the worry in it. It was almost heart-touching; it was if you were the kind who loved talks of mutilation. The way S-DTH cooed marked her as one of those types.

'_That's alright, my big boy. Getting dirty in war is inevitable. Mommy will personally wash and polish your body after this is done. You've done such a good job for Mommy and her people.'_

A childish giggle filled the cockpit as the mother/son duo from the bottom of Hell traded compliments with each other as the bike neared the end of the canyon's length. Pass that was nothing but wide, leveled plains crawling with Ork battalions and weapon emplacements. As they exited the canyon, the rest of the Sky Razers formed up on their flanks, creating a large 'V' formation. All aerial soldiers were still accounted for, though a few had dents and scorch marks.

"**I've reviewed the combat footage of every Sky Razer so far, Mother, along with our own and using satellite imagery to follow our trail, I estimate enemy casualties to be around 5,230...-ish. Is that a good start?"**

S-DTH sighed in disappointment which was heard by the A.I. who began freaking out. "It seems that no matter how many battles we fight, how many simulations we run, and how many upgrades and enhancements I give my soldiers, we can never beat my kill count record of 8,432 within the first ten minutes of battle using conventional weaponry and not my ice abilities."

You could practically picture the tears of failure running down her eyes.

"**Main maggot sack camp ten miles away. Scans show numbers exceeding half a million. There are dozens of battlements between us and them along this plain, Mother."**

"Sky Razers, reduce cruising speed to 300 mph. A bomber wing is overhead. They'll clear out their targets ahead of our pace. Link your radars up with mine as I link up with the bombers to disseminate the danger zones. We avoid those areas. We could wait for them to finish but I'm feeling extra daring today."

_''Order confirmed, Primal,_" her subordinates replied.

The formation tightened as they slowed their speed down, moving from a large, V into a more compared arrowhead grouping. They looked like a swarm of metal insects zipping across the plains. Even the dust seemed to swirl around to get out of the way of the shock force.

"Sky Razers, first battlement two miles away. Bombs have been dropped. Pay attention to your radar. Upload feed streaming now."

True enough, in the visor HUDs of all the Sky Razers, their topographical radars that were zoomed onto their area were five red, circular splotches covering much of the green areas infested with red and yellow dots, them being enemy vehicles and infantry respectively. The dots were nearly evenly spaced from each other. The group maneuvered themselves to align with a gap in the estimated blast radius of the explosions.

"Impact in three...two...one.."

S-DTH saw the downward propelling smart bombs for a second before they exploded about two hundred feet above the ground about a mile away from them. The explosions were liken to small grade nuclear warheads exploding. The bright lights of the miniature blue suns were polarized by the Sky Razers' visors before they even formed. Four massive blue fireballs melted thousands of Orks and their defensive equipment like cheese in a fire. Orks within 500 meters of the explosions were internally fried by the heat waves microseconds before their bodies were shattered into ashes by the following shockwaves which carried around enough force to knock any Ork within half a mile off their feet. Vehicles were sent tumbling away, water sources evaporated into steam, and the sound ruptured the ear drums of any within a mile.

This had to nasty effect of utterly ruining any sort of defense the Ork could put up in time for the enclosing Sky Razers. Their flyers suffered brief turbulence due to their proximity but their skills and technology allowed them to maintain control of their bodies in the 4-Dimensional battlefield of mid-air. They moved past the craters and melted surroundings a few seconds later, a brief 'WARNING' icon in the bottom-left hand corner of their HUDs flashing due to the ambient heat left over from the explosions. They were out of the heat zones in just seconds so the danger wasn't really there.

They left the area just in time for another set of bombs to explode a few miles away, a pair of PR-99 bombs detonating a thousand feet in the air. The anti-infantry carpet bombs did their jobs well as they exploded with the force of ninety-nine tons of TNT. Their blasts alone would have leveled entire city blocks but was more contained to be more destructive with their selected targets. The blast waves also did the job of dispersing millions of bits of plasma to fall onto the land below not unlike a sudden Summer rain shower.

It should not be left unsaid just how destructive these bombs were. The blast and heat waves of the explosions themselves leveled any standing structures whether they were natural or man-made. The pressure crushed and pulverized fleshy bodies and mechanical contraptions, the sudden suction of air underneath the explosions to fuel their fires was strong enough to pull organs out from the mouths of any Ork unfortunate enough to not be killed instantly, and finally the entire land was coated with blue plasma heated to 3,500 Kelvin melted everything it touched.

As the TATSUMI flew across, it looked like a sea of blue plasma just feet beneath her. S-DTH's wake was left with two large waves of the plasma being kicked up by her speed. The next structures were three miles away and as S-DTH watched, they were destroyed by a quintuple of massive explosions from the Type-33 squadron's BB-188s. 188 tons of explosives for each bomb were enough to momentarily disrupt the Sky Razers' progress due to the shockwaves nearly throwing them from the air like debris in a hurricane. A massive wall of dust following it raced towards them a hundreds of miles per hour.

Like clockwork, the Sky Razers flew high to avoid the wall of dust and debris due to not being nearly as armored as TATSUMI. The bike accelerated unflinchingly, disappearing into the clouds. S-DTH's vision was filled with a few alerts given the environmental danger but the threat level was still low enough to ignore them. When she reached ground zero, she briefly left the ground as it was cratered beneath her for over a hundred meters deep and several hundred wide. With the dust everywhere, it simply looked like she was jumping a dark, bottomless hole in the earth. With her speed, she was able to clear more then half of the crater before gravity was reasserting its hold over the heavy bike.

Given her speed, her descent wasn't vertical by any means yet was getting close to it by the time she eventually hit the opposite side of the crater. The impact was enough to briefly overcome the anti-grav propulsion's ability to levitate TATSUMI but the bike was built to operate under enormous punishment and it merely scratched the paint. The moment was over though as they kicked back in again and the TATSUMI was back at its former cruising speed within seconds as if it hadn't just tanked an impact that would have severely hampered or incapacitated most armored vehicles of Tier 3 or lower (Tier 4-10). While TATSUMI's design was that of Tier 2-bordering Tier-3-, the materials making it were Tier-0 by even Forerunner standards. Crashing at high velocities was a walk in the park.

She exited the crater by flying off the make-shift ramp that was the lip of the incline. Looking through the still prevailing dust cloud, she could see through the thermal imaging the next few explosions far off that denoted the end of the Type-33s' current bombing run. There would be no more reason for her group to slow down now. As she progressed, her airborne cadre of murderers and sadists of flesh and Life Armament biologies reformed their ranks back to the V-formation, maintaining altitudes around sixty feet.

Seconds later, remains of the Orks from the bombing came into blurry view. Like previous bombings, the scene was a living painting of one of the nine circles of Hell as smoldering and melting remains of Ork parts were littered as far as the eye could see under the blanket of blue plasma. They briefly passed the epicenter where the ground was impressed and slightly covered in burning plasma with any bodies of Orks long since crumbled to dust by the heat and blast waves. Droplets of plasma still remained in the eye, falling slowly to the earth like flakes of snow.

It was quite a beautiful picture in S-DTH's mind.

'_Perhaps I should show this footage and petition the name for these PR-99s as...'Doom Seeders.' Yes, a great explosion that spreads the seeds of a burning death upon the land. Quite poetic if I do say so myself_.'

She passed by the dead and dying with nothing but appreciation towards the overkill. She found enjoyment in the simplistic nature of how the Tsvìets waged planetary invasions. Obtaining orbital supremacy was a top priority must, followed by aerial superiority. However, while most species the Tsvìet has met would send massive armies of soldiers and vehicles to fight for control of the planet's important facilities and cities, Sing Love's war policy was much different. If she was aggravated enough to go this far than she wouldn't care about collateral damage. In rare cases like this, she'd save time and lives by just using massive bombing campaigns to level everything in sight and for even more specific cases, sending an elite squad to assassinate the chain of command of the enemies during the chaos of the genocidal bombing. It was quick, brutal and efficient. The untold numbers of V.I. drones could sift through the wreckage to salvage anything.

Scenes like what S-DTH was passing were happening all over the current planet. Orks who were used to fighting Eldar, Humans, and Necrons had prepared defenses and fortifications to await the coming Tsvìet armies but their enemy was not like those of this galaxy. They didn't care about honor in war. War was a tool for them to grow more powerful. An inefficient tool was a useless tool, thus an inefficient war doctrine was a useless war doctrine. While the Tsvìets loved a good fight, they still followed their Primals and Queen without question and either of them told them to bomb a planet's surface to rubble, they'd put aside their personal desire and follow the command. Those Orks who were expecting a ground war merely heard and sometimes saw massive bombs fall on them from the upper atmospheres before their lives ended in blue plasma.

The only ones exempt from these bombings were groups of Orks numbering in the low thousands and less as they could be quickly killed or captured by what Tsvìet troops were deployed. The much more massive groups were too much of a bother and so were exterminated. While this made it seem as if not many Orks would be spared the bombings, they were spread all over the continents and would eventually number in the tens of millions out of the billions on the planet. It'd still be one of the best hauls for the Tsvìet in recent memory.

"**Mother, main maggot-sack camp coming up in four miles. ETA at current speed is 41 seconds."**

S-DTH mentally did the math. 300 mph equals 5 miles per minute; 5 miles divided by sixty seconds means 0.083333 miles per second. They would make good time. She could see the large walls ahead, covered in jagged metal spikes and littered with holes for gunners. The walls from this distance had small dots scurrying around the top but she could see the hundreds of Orks, Nobs and Gretchlings moving about. There were several large machine-gun turrets aiming towards her group as well, each one painted red to make its munitions more powerful due to their belief that red makes bigger explosions.

'_TATSUMI, launch a full salvo of ADMM missiles to clear us a path through the wall, then fire the singularity cannon through the new entrance, set distance for 900 meters. Have that second salvo fire at what we miss._'

"**YES MOTHER!**!"

Sixty missiles screamed overhead, targeting a single section of the wall while a second volley were being prepared. At the same time, the front of the bike split apart as the singularity cannon extended to its full length. Black matter was energized and contained within its vessel as the launcher was aimed where the missiles were heading from its fixed mount. The missiles impacted like boulders in an avalanche, shaking the entire structure and knocking nearby Orks off the feet while the area of impact went from solids to soliquids in a second. The explosions blew hundreds of Orks away while turning those closer to the blasts into fuel for the fires caused by the plasma. The first ten missile had blew away the outside of the wall while the rest followed and gutted its insides. When it was finished, there was a twenty meter wide gap glowing blue in the wall, plenty wide enough for TATSUMI. On the other side, she could see thousands of Orks recovering from the surprisingly powerful explosions.

S-DTH fired the singularity cannon and the familiar sphere of unstable energy ripped through the air like a cannonball at 4,500 ft per second. The sphere traveled about five hundred meters before the energy reached passed critical mass and became a gravitational well due to its density. Several hundred Orks of various kind didn't even have a chance to run as their bodies, along with everything else within several hundred meters was pulled apart at the atomic level. Space and time was stretched and distorted, leaving none to be spared within its event horizon. Entire platoons of Orks and whole buildings were stretched and torn asunder. Finally, the black hole lost its stability and the energy within it exploded out, sending a shockwave that crushed bones and stones and steel alike. The ring-like wave ripped through these various objects of solid matter like a power sword through guts, weakening as it progressed due to the sheer density of enemy combatants.

Where the black hole had been was now just a crater hundreds of meters wide and deep, perfect in its symmetry and rounded shape. The Orks who survived due to the singularity flying past behind them were then blown to burning bits as sixty more ADMM missiles created a path to the crater. The massive transforming bike flew past a second later, ignoring any survivors or dying grunts or taunts. That's because TATSUMI was headed towards bigger fish. A few miles away near the center of the camp was where the strongest of the psychic WAAAGH! signatures had originated from. Between them were tens of thousands of Orks all raged up and itching for a good fight, wielding a plethora of absurd and impossible weapons to the simple spiked club.

"Sky Razers, tear them all apart. Create a wall around me when I engage Oggaluz," S-DTH ordered. With SHEAR blades deployed, TATSUMI cut swaths through the ranks of Orks.

The Orks were both excited and confused. They were used to fighting enemies they could hit; enemies that would fight them on a somewhat level playing field, technological differences not withstanding. Just how were they suppose to fight against a massive, armored bike moving far faster than any buggy they had and cut through through anything with its blades? By the time it got near them, there were either dead or ignored due to its speed. This was a new challenge! But a really hard one to figure out...

Majority's attention was soon taken by the hundreds of flying aliens who were following the bike. Maybe they could give them a good fight? They got their answers when the flyers started firing streams of black smoke at the ground below them. The Orks could hear the yells of pain of other Orks caught in the smoke and many figured it smart to avoid it, diving for cover or just running out of the predicted paths of smoke. When the flyers passed and the smoke settled-strange smoke that stuck to skin and burned really hot!- they were glad to have taken shelter since all the Orks caught in it where cool looking black statues now. Some who were alive tried to move still but as one Ork found before dying, his legs broke like shattered glass with the effort.

TATSUMI and S-DTH weren't able to identify Oggaluz because of the amount of Ork blood covering the cameras. There were measures to keep it clean, obviously, but like windshield wipers in a rainstorm, any blood burned off was replaced with more blood just as quickly. It was about as effect as windshield wipers underwater. However, S-DTH knew she was close. She could feel it in her psyche. It seems it was time to come out and say hello. The EM field around TATSUMI was almost useless at this point and she didn't activate the built-in AT Fields for some reason. The close proximity and volume of fire from all directions made diverting the enemy fire moot. She could feel the thumps of bullet and grenade fire on TATSUMI's hull. It sounded like rain drops on a tin roof. TATSUMI's energy shields would simply drain unnecessary energy. She knew he was tough-she'd built him herself to withstand much stronger shelling. Trusting in his durability, she'd rather him focus on enemy extermination.

"TATSUMI, Mommy's going out for a walk. Take care of any pests she doesn't kill."

"**Yes, Mommy**."

The synaptic gel receded from S-DTH's body until it was pooled back into unseen compartments for safe storage. The top of the coffin cockpit opened up, letting in the sunlight but its passenger was out quick enough for the shell to close again. S-DTH's body flew through the air for several dozen meters before she finally landed on a lone metal object suitable enough to stand on. In a dizzying array of blue lights, three pairs of disconnected wings held in place by some type of constraint field appeared behind her.

The wings were side-by-side-by-side on both sides, each looking identical as flat-ish, angular sword sheaths about five feet in length from calf height to just above S-DTH's head. There were three distinct sections: two large, royal blue-colored armor pieces laid over both ends of a white-colored inner section that split them as well as protruded from the inside of the armor-like carapaces like folded blades with a single, large protrusion near the top of the inside pointing at S-DTH's back. All six wings were covered in matching patterns of glowing red geometric lines that seemed to resonate with similar lines appearing on S-DTH's armor.

Her appearance caused a brief lapse in fire but she soon became the focus of their blood lust. She shivered in pleasure from being the subject of such murderous intent and as the gunfire came towards her, she merely stood as it was all destroyed by a rainbow-colored wall of energy that seemed to have square shaped ripples expanding from the hundreds of points of impacts along its briefly visible surface.

The AT field was the pinnacle of Tsvìet energy shielding that DRGN SLYR had developed millennia ago and has since been constantly improving and perfecting it. It did not deflect incoming projectiles, but utterly destroyed them upon impact. It was a projection field of anti-matter held together by a combination of technologies originating from Tsvìet to Forerunner and even scattered tidbits of Precursor. The field was capable of shape manipulation, changing from a simple wall to a sphere at the user's free will. It could even be utilized as a weapon with the appropriate manipulation, such as protruding to spear an incoming vehicle, creating layers of shielding that'll expand to throw back enemies (as if that wouldn't annihilate them on an atomic scale but you never know) for about fifty meters or use that same method to crush enemies underneath the anti-matter shield plates or even bisecting someone/thing at close enough range.

Due to the sheer complexity of the design, as well as the rarity of materials needed to physically create stable AT field generators, they are only found on capital ships and high-ranking personnel, such as Royals, Grand Primal Commanders, and Males. It took S-DTH twenty years of carefully planned logistics and backdoor trading to obtain just enough materials to make her own. The materials were as valuable to the Tsvìet research divisions as Nethicite would be to any species who can actually supply power to such a construction material.

* * *

Up within the bridge of Outer Heaven, Sing was oddly silent while DRGN SLYR was clenching her hand as if claws would sprout from her fingers. Both didn't need an analyst to tell them what they were looking at; after all, they were the ones to discover how to make AT Field generators in the first place for the Tsvìet military. Both leaders were impressed yet highly agitated by the actions of S-DTH. Building a new HAVEN mech was one thing, but replicating Tier 0 shielding technology for personal use without informing either of them was a serious breach of insubordination and security. There was no way she could have acquired the materials for it within the Tsvìet military since access required approval by both Sing and DRGN SLYR, which meant that she used certain channels outside the Tsvìet Kingdom.

Both leaders will definitely be having a stern conversation with S-DTH after this little campaign is over with. AT Field generators ARE **STRICTLY** regulated amongst the highest primals of the military but S-DTH was only given access to small scale AT field powered by her suit's power core to provide absolute protection for her feelers. She was NOT one of those given an entire generator simply due to the fact that she was plenty powerful without one and had never expressed an interest in them either.

"That woman is so endearingly infuriating," DRGN SLYR admitted with clenched jaw. "She will not be unpunished for such a daring maneuver."

Sing was quick to reply with "We'll remind her of her place in the food pyramid if I have anything to say about it. I will have Naruto cared by Kos-Mos until I finish with her. We have been far too lenient towards her given her primal status over Cocytus. It would not do to let her believe she is above the security of the Tsvìet people."

Telos decided to speak up, bringing to attention another point that was unneeded to the two leaders. "S-DTH doesn't come off as a foolish type. She has to know that you would find out about her AT generators were she to bring them out in this battle. It is impossible for her to remain ignorant of the seriousness of such a breach in regulation. What would her true reason behind this be?"

Sing and DRGN SLYR had thought of that and had formed a few theories but none too concrete enough. While S-DTH was a blood whoring sociopath, she was a brilliant mind as well. They had no doubt she knew exactly the mess she would be making with this act.

* * *

S-DTH stood confidently with her arms crossed under her bosom's armor as she looked around her despite barely being able to see anything due to the density of ripples spreading across the spherical shield, much less the equal amount of small explosions due to the anti-matter annihilating the matter of all the enemy firepower.

_"Grand Primal Commander SHTTRR (Shatterer) to Prime Luvos Primal S-DTH, I know a modified AT generator when I see one. Considering your rapport, I'm assuming the Queen and Under-Supreme Primal didn't approve of it. Since we're in the middle of a battle, I'm leaving your fate up to the Queen. She'll want to see you after this is all over. Leviathan Command out._"

S-DTH only expressed her opinion with a small 'tch' but didn't seem worried or angry. "Understood, Grand Primal Commander. I'll accept their punishment, however, they'll want to see what this modified AT generator can do before deciding my punishment. Let's see if my breakthrough can change their initial opinions when I show a creativity to rival DRGN SLYR's. S-DTH out."

She disabled her communication uplink to the ship to not be bothered by SHTTRR's response. With a flick of her arms to the side, the AT wings straightened out and began rotating around her body to blinding speeds. The AT sphere around her rotated with the wings and with a flourish of her arms, S-DTH caused the AT field to spread outwards a hundred meters. The effect was everything touched by the shield being annihilated within a second, causing a massive explosion of energy that knocked away everything further away except TATSUMI who changed into its mech form.

A perfect half spherical crater was in the ground underneath S-DTH due to the ground being annihilated as well but she remained hovering in the air as the AT generator wings returned back to her side.

Closing her eyes to focus, she could just make out the area Oggaluz was in- about four hundred meters to her North. She could also feel a mass of psycho energy heading her way; that must be alot of Orks.

She looked down towards TATSUMI who was crushing any Orks that weren't dead yet injured from her 'Assault Field'. "Baby, we're going to be having alot of company soon so be ready for a big battle. Don't let their numbers confuse you as the vibrations from their automatic gunfire may upset your optical systems, so be sure to fall back on your alternative detection systems, such as Heat Vision, Echolocation, and Olfactory. You ready?"

The mech gave a cheerful wave with one blade while the other was pinning a quickly disintegrating Ork to some rubble. "**Yes, Mother. ADMM missiles are halfway depleted, so I'll rely mainly on the gravitic railguns and melee. What about the Sky Razers?**"

On cue, the 300 air mobile soldiers began splitting up into squads and engaging in enemies around S-DTH's area. "They know their mission. Focus on yours, Son, because here they come."

A hundred and fifty meters away from them, the cries of WAAAGH! echoed like the cheers of fans in a packed stadium. Hundreds of Orklings and dozens of Nobs began piling into their view from a small wall of debris made by the shockwave of her Assault Field. Many were of the ordinary variety, clad in rags of clothes with a club or a combi weapon. Than there were those covered in armor made from slabs of metal welded together. These were more commonly armed with a pair of metal blades or axes. The most noticeable for the eight foot tall Nobs who were the 'nobles' of Ork society. They were bigger than the average Ork due to their dozens or hundreds of years of constant battling either themselves or the many xeno species prevalent in this galactic slug fest. They were either armed with large clubs or rocket launchers.

All of them were craving the coming challenge like a drug and to be honest, S-DTH was as well.

"Come, you green sacks of garbage. Show me that lust for war your species is so famous for!" she yelled in challenge and was answered in kind as hundreds of weapons opened fire on her. Her body seemed to fade a little, like she was halfway transparent as the rounds slammed into and through her body with no resistance. It was than as if time was trying to catch up with her as her shade 'moved' to the closest Ork where it was already removed of its arms. S-DTH was there with her hands holding its jaws open. With an easy pull, she ripped its lower jaw clean from its body, dirtying her arm with the fluids that erupted out. Without a care for that, she let go of the jaw and used the same hand to stab clean through its brain.

Her palm flattened out to create an AT field that destroyed a few dozen rounds before her body faded again, this time appearing within the ranks of those who just shot at her. With a spin of her body, a chakram of ice flew out from her body and sliced them all apart into multiple segments in a wide circle motion before returning to her hand. She spun again and threw it several dozen meters to eviscerate a Nob that was aiming a rocket launcher at her. With a snap of her fingers, the chakram exploded into a cluster of spikes pointing in all directions, ripping the body to pieces to resemble a bloody mess.

An Ork ran from behind to club her but the weapon went through her body like the bullets did before. Two hands stabbed through it back and out its chest before they spread apart, ripping the Ork in half down the middle. S-DTH was composed yet the shrinking of her pupils showed her lust growing. With a thought, dozens of ice spears formed from the Ork's blood and shot out, impaling several Orklings who found themselves freezing if they weren't dead.

A trio of rockets screamed through the air and impacted with S-DTH. When the smoke cleared, the AT field was in front of her with neither showing signs of damage. S-DTH formed a halberd of ice and charged in a burst of speed that broke the sound barrier. A trail of blood erupted like geysers from dozens of Orks spaced around as she carved a path of cold death with her power and skill.

Making her way to the three Nobs, she threw her halberd with a speed that created a gust in its wake. The Nob on the left was impaled in the gut and the force threw him back and pinned him to the ground. S-DTH appeared right between the remaining two and her body began utilizing 5% of her true power. Time seemed to slow down for all things except her as she formed an ice saber. With several swipes of the sword, she had carved bone-deep gouges through all of the middle Nob's joints. Walking around him as if on a casual stroll, she inspected his larger body and made a few more cuts here and there like a fashionista making changes to an outfit. All cuts were done with surgical precision that would have robot surgeons jealous.

Ducking underneath the slow moving arm, she walked back in front of him, dragging her sword through his hip and up around front to his center chest. With another curved carving, she grabbed the flesh within the cut and ripped it clean off the skeleton, tearing muscles and nerves. S-DTH stopped her work to take a deep look into the Ork's eyes as it registered the pain. The slow change from angry to pain almost made her want to clench her legs together.

"Now that is what I want to see in your species' eyes whenever they see me, Ork." She affectionately petted the Ork's cheek that was stretching wide at a snail's pace by its incoming yell of pain. "It's too bad I can't play with you as long as I want. Good bye, dear pet." With a small huff and blow, an icy breath flew right into the Ork's nostrils and slowly began to freeze everything up to the cranium.

With a casual gait, she marched over to the remaining Nob and weaved around the incoming bullets. There were only two right now and a third igniting in the chamber. She grabbed the barrel of the bazooka's gun attachment and wrenched and bent it til the muzzle was pointing at the Ork's head.

"You shouldn't play with guns. You'll shoot your eye out."

The bullet came out and went up through the Ork's lower jaw. With a hammer fist, S-DTH smashed the Ork's head like a grape and she ran out to kill the next group, re-constricting her power back to base level. Time sped up for her as the rest of the world caught up. The first Ork exploded as the halberd did inside him, the second fell to the ground in a screaming mess that soon ended as its brain froze, and the third Ork simply fell flat on its front.

* * *

TATSUMI raised his blades to shield against a volley of enemy fire, small scorch marks dotting his body. The SHEAR blades did the job of vaporizing any enemy bullets and rocks that impacted against them. The mech received an incoming rocket signal and bent its knees. Ducking underneath the rocket, TATSUMI spun around and locked on to the Ork responsible. It was a regular among several 'Choppa Boyz' that were rushing the bike mech. Locking on to them as well, four thumps from the gravitic railguns ended the rocket launcher and three Choppas. He locked on to a pair of Nobs wielding large hammers and fired two 20% charges. The blasts were powerful enough to vaporize everything above both of their waists.

Several hundred impacts rained on his back, arms and legs. TATSUMI connected to a ship overhead and used it to scan his current area. Forty Orks were identified, firing in and out of cover. Using that data, Tatsumi ran a few dozen simulations to determine the best use of its ADMM missiles. The Orks weren't spread enough to justify using a missile each. The area was within enough space to kill them all if he would position each missile within a certain distance from each other. Finding an optimal simulation, he fired ten missiles that screamed overhead before arcing down onto the predesignated coordinates. The missiles exploded into blue plasma and fried almost all of the Orks with the heat waves.

TATSUMI scanned the area and only saw about a dozen or so Orks firing at him. It took just a few seconds for him to snipe them with the railguns. All four of his cannons had about 70-80% energy left and there were still hundreds of thousands of Orks around their area and there wasn't any doubt that they were all heading towards them like a school of sharks that smelled blood in the water. No doubt, the only reason they weren't being swarmed was because the Sky Razers were drawing plenty of attention. He wished his mommy's friends good fortune and went to regroup with his mother.

* * *

_(Sky Razer Ophinl MRDR, two miles from TATSUMI)_

The Second-in-Command of the Sky Razers was back to back with two of her fellow Razers as they sprayed black phosphorus at the Orks surrounding them. As far as the eye could see, it was a sea of greenskins aching to get in on the action. Their plumes of ash-like flames have coated hundreds of Orks already though their statues didn't last moments before they were crushed by more Orks wanting to test the new aliens.

"Rockets incoming. Take air," MRDR commanded. The three Tsvìets split up as their flight suits carried them away in a second. At the least, a dozen rockets slammed into their previous position. The three flyers synchronized their attack runs now that they were up in the air again so they might as well use the advantage. MRDR didn't like being one of the only things in the air above thousands of Orks armed with the equivalent of heavy machine-guns as their standard riles.

A brief glint caught her eye and she zoomed in on it. Approaching at high speeds in the air were a dozen Fly Boyz armed with clubs and combi weapons. "Unit 1, we've got hostile aerial units incoming. Enemy numbers: twelve. Prioritize them as primary targets. Take opportunities to harass enemy ground units when given. We need to keep their focus on us in this sector. Engage!"

The three Tsvìets flew to meet the bogeys, spraying the crowds of Orks under them with black phosphorus because they could. Hundreds were petrified into burning statues that were crushed under their own allies. The Sky Razers swerved in all manner of directions as the ground erupted into a cacophony of noise and lights as they became the sole interests of the thousands of guns on the ground. Rockets and bullets shot up to catch them but their size, speed, maneuverability and personal EM fields kept the majority of the ordinance away from them.

It was when they were in the process of gaining altitude that the Fly Boyz met up with them. Combi weapons spouted gunfire and grenades to knock them down while others tried to close in to grapple. They had no such luck as any that got close enough were soon outmaneuvered and blasted away by anti-armor lasers. The large 100 pound guns were only wield-able because of the Tsvìets' monstrous strength and their armor piercing capabilities, accuracy, and laser velocity made them excellent anti-air weapons, rocket-strapped Orks included.

Two flew in pursuit of MRDR who flew straight to lure them both to her tail. As they lined up on her rear, she performed a Pugachev Cobra maneuver. The sudden deceleration would have stalled almost any jet and the sudden turn outwards would have exuded enough G forces to knock out most human pilots. For MRDR, it was insignificant as she completed her turn just as both Orks flew by her. Her Anti-Armor Laser Rifle, model name 'Cylia' in Tsvìet tongue, fired three quick laser bolts, one missing but the next two impacting the rockets. The laser melted right through the casing of the rocket and ignited the fuel within, turning both Orks into flaming balls of flesh and metal.

She sped back up and began tailing another Fly Boy who was shooting at one of the Tsvìets who had just taken out her own target. With targeting data from her HUD, she was able to lead off on the Ork and a burst of laser bolts impacted the Ork, two burning large holes through his body and the last detonating the rocket. She barrel-rolled out of the way of several rockets fired from the ground. She responded by aiming in the general direction of the Orks responsible and fired several bursts. She didn't know if she killed them but she knew several Orks were dealt irreversible damage.

She glanced around and confirmed all Fly Boyz were neutralized. "Unit 1, priority targets destroyed. Resume destroying and harassing enemy ground forces."

MRDR flew low and sprayed the crowds below her with black phosphorus and laser bolts, earning hundreds more to her kill count due to their density.

"_Flight Unit damaged!_" came the call from one from the other units. MRDR 'tsked' in annoyance.

"Fight for survival or a good death, Razer," was MRDR's callous reply.

* * *

_(Sky Razer, Blooded Primal TRCL (Teracol), Unit 63; Status: Flight Unit damaged.)_

A blast ruptured the cover she was in as TRCL had boosted from it. She had made a low pass and a Nob with a large chain-gun had fired on her from an elevated position. She'd avoid most of the fire but still took a few bursts to a wing stem. Flying at high elevations could possibly rupture the unit, something she didn't want to happen while it was still attached to her combat suit. Thankfully, the power core in the center of her back was still undamaged. She was forced to land after making a clearing and has been fighting enemies on all sides for several minutes now. She wasn't completely immobile though. Besides her incredible Tsvìet agility and reflexes, she could still use the remaining booster wing to boost her body along in bursts. TRCL basically traded flying for hovering.

And on a battlefield surrounded by thousands of large Orks with a bloodlust matching any respectable Sky Razer's.

'_Fight for survival or a good death, Razer,'_ her Ophinl responded.

_'Outstanding..."_ TRCL huffed and slid into a new cover. Leaning out, she fired several laser bolts that skewered cauterized holes in several Orks who thought to charge her. '_Shows them. Tsvìets came from under the planet and conquered the surface before mastering the skies and space. Clipping my wings merely puts me in more familiar and natural territory.'_

She dodged-rolled from her spot to avoid several grenades. Landing in a kneeling position, she aimed and fired bolt after bolt into any Orks who showed themselves. Hearing the alto-familiar cry of WAAAGH! behind her, she did a half turned and pointed the nozzle of her phosphorus thrower in the direction of a trio of Nobs with chainsaw...swords...chainswords(?). The weapons looked similar to some the Tsvìets had used hundreds of millennia ago. MRDR didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and the three Nobs, a force even a lone Adeptus Astartes would find troublesome, was engulfed. They writhed within the ash cloud for a few moments before their movements slowed to a stand-still.

A rocket launcher tore through the cloud and caught TRCL by surprise. The missile was a direct impact and the explosive force sent her flying head over heels. Her body went into a roll before sliding backwards with her feet digging trenches. She raised her head, visor cracked, and under her helmet, she glared lasers at the area where that rocket came from. That had to have been a lucky hit since even she wasn't able to see through it all yet. She checked her armor and noticed that besides a small, scorched dent, her breast plate was relatively intact. Her physiology was already healing the internal injuries to her organs but she wasn't a Major so her healing would take a minute.

With a roar, she leveled her Cylia where she remembered the rocket came from and began firing with wild abandon. Her bolts burned through the cloud and impacted numerous Orks who were moving around. One happened to be the rocket launcher Ork. TRCL saw a shadow by her own and boosted to the side just in time to avoid a downward chop from a Nob with a large chain sword. She boosted forward and leaped into a spinning back-kick that brutally tore his head from his shoulders.

She grabbed the chain sword and luck was on her side as it was of Imperium make, meaning that it didn't take a psychic gestalt force to use it. Holding it in a way so the handle wouldn't get caught against the nozzle of her phosphorus thrower, she clenched it and saw a small switch above the handle. Pressing it, it didn't activate until she held down on another handle in front of the handle of the sword itself.

VRRRRRRRRRR!VRRRRRRRR!

The beautiful yet archaic sound of a chainsaw graced her ears and she found herself taking a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the weapon. It was dented and scratched, no doubt from the rough, careless handling of the Nob she just killed, but it still roared like a mechanical demon. A dozen Orks came running at her and she leveled her laser rifle and began mowing them down with accurate fire. Three got within two meters and she decided to do some bonding with her new acquired tool.

She jumped backwards to avoid a blow and boosted back in, jumping to throw a flying knee to the attacker's face. It sent him flying backwards and while still in the air, she spun and landed a solid kick to a second one's chest, sending him back and launching her at the final Ork. Her chain sword's rotating adamantium teeth found grip in the Ork's neck. The greenskin dropped its weapon to try and pull the one in his neck out. It was a brief test of brute strength between the six feet three inches Tsvìet and the seven feet tall Ork. TRCL wasn't going to be denied this fresh kill and applied more strength, forcing the chainsaw to dig deep into the Ork's chest cavity. Flesh, bone, and scrap metal armor stood no chance and the Ork was losing strength rapidly. With a twisted grin, she put more weight into her saw and with a jerk, cut right through the Ork's upper body to exit out his side. The Ork still flayed around but she ended it with a curbstomp that pulped the beast's head.

With more cries of WAAAGH! coming from around her, TRCL checked her phosphorus thrower's reserves and saw it at 0% capacity so she dismissed it into a bright light, vanishing it from her suit. Her anti-armor laser rifle's energy siphoned from her suit's power core so she didn't have to worry about that. Her left booster wing was offline and her right was at 90% integrity. Her armor was at 95% integrity as well. With a chuckle, she spotted the first of a swarm of Orks closing in on her. She brought her Cylia up and blew his head off.

"Once more into the fray I go..." she spoke to herself as she began walking towards the swarm. "..Into the last good fight I'll ever know." Her pace quickened into a sprint. "Live and Die on this day." Her full sprint was reached, achieving a speed around 80 mph. "...Live and Die on this day."

With a boost, she charged into the fray with all weapons active, her roar challenging the whole hoard approaching her.

* * *

S-DTH finished off another pair of Orks with a pair of twin ice sabers. She reverses her grip on their handles and threw them towards a Speed Buggy coming towards her. With a clap of her hands followed by spreading them out with the index and thumbs touching their opposites, the swords' mass grew into two large javelins before exploding into a spread shot of ice shards. Those shards suddenly expanded and connected with each other, forming a thick wall which the buggy crashed into, killing its occupants.

With a 'sprint', she ran and pressed her hands against the wall. Large spears of ice sprouted from the other side, skewering the remains of the buggy and dead Orks before she gave the wall a slap that sent the ten foot spears launching from their resting places. Several Orks were impaled against whatever was behind them where like in earlier displays, the spears rapidly expanded into balls of spikes, shredding their victims. With a snap of both fingers, those balls of spikes began melting and evaporating on the inside yet S-DTH's control over her ice allowed the rest to not melt. The pressure built in all of them until they finally exploded, sending deadly shrapnel at any fool too close to them.

Seeing the hundreds of bodies around her, S-DTH raised both hands and all the fluids lying about froze and rose up by her command. The red ice blocks formed into caricatures of animals unknown to either human or Ork. They resembled snakes with two pairs of wing-like fins along their three foot bodies. Make no mistake though, these wings were razor sharp and the models had the density of steel. With a wave to herself, S-DTH had the flock of nearly three hundred ice sculptures flying around her at high speeds like a protective cocoon.

With her fun in this area over with, she began walking to where a large fortress was with TATSUMI trailing behind to clean up any stragglers. Calling it a fortress by Tsvìet standards was an insult but to the Orks, it might as well have been a palace. Thick walls made of patches of steel with spikes sticking out everywhere surrounded an open area about a hundred meters in diameter. At the four cardinal directions of the wall was a tower with a large anti-aircraft cannon on it. They were large enough to be fitted on the side of a warship, in all rationality. They were currently firing at an overhead Leviathan-class warship. She laughed at the fools.

There were dozens of Orks stationed on the walls, some fighting each other in a sort of horseplay fashion as they were probably tired of guarding the fort while there were big fights going on all over the planet. The skies were littered with flak clouds and aerial dogfights. Occasionally, the Leviathan above would launch a volley with its broadside cannons, sending a large variety of different payloads at each close-by Fly Boyz or large concentrations of ground forces.

With a smirk as the coming 'punishment' she was about to inflict, S-DTH could only bask in the atmosphere of the war around her. She'd love to have a fight with one of the more larger Ork armies, or even a legion of this Imperium's Space Marines. With future battles in mind for later, she pointed her finger at the wall and the hundreds of ice avian-reptiles surged like a hungry swarm of piranha.

The Orks on the walls saw the flights and began firing wildly at them. Several dozens were destroyed in seconds but they were fast and agile, controlled only by S-DTH's mind and control. They dipped and dived to close the distance and swarmed each Ork in groups of five. They flew in circles around their respective Ork, their bodies connecting from end to end with each other to form a longer snake-like creature. These creatures proceeded to wrap around the Orks and continued moving at high speeds. Their razor sharp wings tore the greenskins apart as if they were blender blades.

The wall in front of her was lost to them in barely a minute. She jumped up onto the wall's top to see her swarm fighting a losing battle against hundreds of Orks. It helped their chances that they weren't afraid to blow up their own allies to kill the lethal ice manipulations. She finally caught sight of Oggaluz and like the intel stated, he was the largest in the group, decked out in red-themed armor with yellow paint splattered here and there. He had two large nozzles spewing clouds of fire that melted her creations with some effort due to how well and cold she made their quality.

On both sides of him were two Mech Boyz, large Orks who were high enough in rank to have some of the best armaments found by the clan. They were armed to the teeth with large machine-guns and rocket launchers. Both had large, square metal jaws and funny looking monocles around their eyes. She decided she could make an appropriate entrance worthy of her status and reputation. S-DTH walked over to the tower connected to her wall. Placing her hand on it, she concentrated and ice began freezing over the metal. She didn't freeze the whole thing, but only made it cold enough to make the metal structure brittle.

With the tower structurally unsound, the recoil from the next firing of the AA cannon was enough to shatter the ice towards the center of the fort. With a groan and a crescendo containing the sound of a million cracks of ice, the tower began falling backwards. The Orks in the cannon were too stupid to even know what was happening while their tower crushed dozens of Orks nearby who hadn't gotten out of the way in time.

S-DTH hopped down onto the laid out tower, passing the brittle section to stand on the more stable parts. Walking to the end, she looked down upon the startled Orks, some though were laughing at one Ork whose legs were crushed by the tower and was trying to crawl away. She let out a sincere giggle as she found humor in the situation as well. These Orks would probably make great drinking buddies.

Her giggle though might as well have been a yell as it got the Orks' attention, namely Oggaluz who looked ready to burst a blood vessel in his head. He finally found S-DTH and seeing her standing on what was his big gun tower, he came to the correct conclusion that she must have toppled it and a stranger breaking his guns made him one angry Ork.

"Soooo...nice place you've got here," she spoke, her helmet folding back to reveal her face and long, icy blue hair. Her grin didn't make her any friend in Oggaluz though.

"HEY! WHO DO YA TINK YA DOIN' TRASHIN' MY BOYZ! MY FORT! AND MY BIG GUNS!? I 'ATTA ROAST YA ON A STICK WIN I GET ME HANDS ONYA!"

"Ohh, I was hoping there was still some desire to fight left in you by the time I got here. I was the one to challenge you and I was hoping the sight of my clan crushing yours so badly wouldn't scare the fight out of you," she announced with a mocking concern in her voice.

"DAT WAS YU! I AINT 'FRAID NOBODY! I'LL BURN YA AND FEED YUR BODY TO ME PETS!" His declaration was joined with cheers from all the Orks. "COM'N DOWN, YU SQUISHY 'UMAN GIRL!"

S-DTH very nearly crushed the armor on her arms as she held her arms across one another. That was the second time an Ork called her a Human. Now this is personal. "Leviathan Command, I've made contact with Oggaluz. I'm proceeding to engage him in his fortress. S-DTH out."

She stepped off the tower though her AT generator wings created ATF platforms underneath her boots' cybernetic claws. "I'm going to say this once, Oggaluz. I'm not a human. I'm not WEAK or SQUISHY, and I'm going to prove it to all of your boys here who the squishy one is when I rip your limbs and head off, only to put them back together and do it again. You will not have a glorious death. You will die on this barren world humiliated as all of your clan will remember you as the Ork who was like an Orkling compared to his warboss."

She dissipated the AT field and landed elegantly on her feet, a snarl on her face. Oggaluz slammed his mechanical fists together as the Orks made plenty of room for them by climbing up on the walls and towers. Some of the braver ones stayed in the open area. The Orks began chanting the fight on, bets being made in teeth and weapons as to who was going to win. Some Orks could just feel the strength within S-DTH's body and sought to make the bets actually interesting by voting on her. Several fired their guns into the air in excitement as others jumped up and down.

"'ERE WE GO! 'ERE WE GO! 'ERE WE GO!"

S-DTH was to humiliate him, so she wasn't going to release any of her limiters on her body. Instead, she was going to use all the physical capabilities she had available at the moment to utterly crush the fool across from her. A Mech Boy raised his cannon into the air which prompted both to ready themselves. She could easily destroy this entire fort and everyone in it were she to let loose with her cryokinesis but that would not stop the WAAAGH!; it'd just send them into a panicky mess. Her mission was to destroy any hope they might have for a good fight. She would make an example of Oggaluz and threaten any Ork who still resisted them with an even more humiliating death.

The Mech Boy fired his cannon into the air, accidentally hitting a few Orks on the wall across from him but the two duelists didn't care. S-DTH ran towards Oggaluz who leveled the two gun/flame thrower combination weapons at her. He opened fire with grenades and Bolter rounds, something uncommon for Orks to have. S-DTH's speed and battlefield vision allowed her to run through gaps in the curtain fire. Just for show, she even slapped a couple of grenades away with her bare hands, something that caused Oggaluz to use his flame throwers.

S-DTH performed an axe stomp on the ground with enough force to shake the earth underneath the entire fortress, knocking a few unlucky Orks off the towers they were sitting on. The more immediate effect was a wall of earth being upended in front of her to block the flames. Tsvìets were very resistant to thermal weapons but she didn't want to ruin the surprise yet. She'll let him think he might have had a chance before tearing the illusion to shreds.

She punched the wall, blowing it away and sending chunks of rock at the Ork boss. Oggaluz shielded his face with his arms which stopped the flow of flames. S-DTH took advantage and ran forward, closing the distance. The Ork tried smashing his arms on her but she caught both with a hand each. The ground under her cracked as her feet dug into it but her posture and arms didn't budge.

"WEAK!" She jerked both arms out and jumped up to land a drop kick to Oggaluz's metal jaw with dented it in several places. The blow also sent him stumbling backwards. Regaining his footing and shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he let out an angry yell and charged S-DTH. She stepped into his arm reach and slipped under an overhead strike. Ducking under the backhand of the opposite hand, she grabbed his jaw with her left hand and sent a vicious right uppercut that tore the jaw off when she didn't let go of it.

It looked kinda humorous to the bystanders who were watching the smaller 'non-human' beating their leader's face in with his own jaw. She had an iron grip on his upper jaw and was repeatedly slamming the quickly structurally deteriorating jaw piece onto his skull. She threw it away after the fifteenth blow, not caring that she threw it with enough force to impale the Orkling it hit, and pushed his head up to open up a combination of body blows to his mechanized torso. Each punch sent ripples through his flesh and shudders through his cybernetics.

**THUM**! **THUM**! **THOOM**!

Each left and right hook to the body lifted Oggaluz's feet off the ground for a moment only to fall onto another punch coming up at him. At the twentieth punch, S-DTH rared her fist back and threw more power into the uppercut. With a shuddering impact, the fist destroyed the armored body and continued ripping a deep gouge upwards until her fist exited his chest area. With a tug, she wrenched her arm from the wound that was leaking mechanical and bodily fluids and flicked it to get some of the gunk off.

Oggaluz fell to his knees, his breath knocked out of him for a moment, and spat on S-DTH who held a hand up shield her face. Her cold eyes glared at the offensive gesture and decided to return the favor. She froze the spit and blood on her hand which was flattened out.

"You can have your spit back." She sent a brutal slap to his bleeding and bruised face that sent him falling onto his back following a blast of air emitted from the force of her swing.

Stalking up to him she grabbed his large, metal foot and dragged the whole body into a spin. After a few seconds of picking up speed, she released him after a few rotations to hurl him across the area and into a Mech Boy who tried to catch his boss. The two were knocked over and sent tumbling into the wall, through it, and out the other side. The dust clouded the new hole in the wall and Orks clambered over one another on the battlements to see the state of the leader.

Oggaluz himself was missing his entire right arm and leg with most of his internal organs crushed or ruptured and groaning in pain he wasn't use to feeling. He was usually stronger than most of the Orks who challenged him. Blinking his eyes to refocus them through the dizzying tumble, blood and dust coated his vision like a fog but in the ruckus, he could hear a tapping sound. It was rhythmic and consistent and almost hurried. He knew what it was though. That devil human's footsteps and she marched her way to her prey. He didn't like being the prey.

A shadow fell over his face and he glanced his eyes up and saw through swollen lids the black silhouette of the obvious victor in this duel. Her hair blew to the side in the wind and the only defining feature of her body that he could make out in his current state was her frost-like eyes that pierced the darkness of her shadow like twin lanterns.

"You're looking a little sore, Oggaluz. You still coherent?"

He growled and raised part of his upper body with his remaining arm but a trio of spikes of ice ripped the arm off and pinned it to the ground. She grabbed his flame canisters on his back and jerked on them, tearing off cybernetics and flesh alike from his body and then using them to club the just recovering Mech Boy's skull in. She stopped at his side and bent over. Her hand tore the little that remained of his muscles and with a combination of pure, ruthless strength and his agonizing unwillingness, she gripped his spine and lifted him over her head.

Ignoring the blood that streamed down over her form, she reared her arm back and launched him back through the hole in the wall she made with him previously. He came to a sliding stop back in the middle of the arena and she came after him, dragging the dead body of the Mech Boy thrice her size with no visible effort. The Orks watched silently as she moved through their base like she owned it...and really, after what they were seeing..they agreed with that thought.

Stopping near Oggaluz's body, S-DTH hefted the Mech corpse into an overhead slam onto her opponent. The crunch and squishing sounds of repeated impacts between the two bodies would make the Orks wince in excited sympathy occasionally. After the fifth slam, she threw her club away and kicked over the '_Firestorm's_' body.

"For someone called the _Firestorm_, you sure burned out quickly. Don't worry though. I'm not through with you yet. Thanks to your species' own durability, I'm going to get plenty of release out of carving you up into a work of art."

A large claw of ice formed around her right hand, long, gangling fingers tipped like blades clicked together as she got comfortable with the feeling.

"You will not enjoy this. This will not be over quickly. Please try and scream as loud as possible for me."

S-DTH knelt down and brought her claw up to her new toy when she received a message. It wasn't from the fleet because she turned that off but from someone she couldn't ignore, especially when it was able to punch through her bloodlust with the hive mind link.

'_Queen Love, I hope you've been enjoying the show so far.'_

Her leader's response wasn't amused. **_'S-DTH, I have decided my punishment for your actions in regards to the development of unsanctioned Tier 0 technology. You are to kill Oggaluz and destroy the base immediately. I will not tolerate any complaints.'_**

S-DTH's face was frozen like her favored element as her bloodlust roared within her body in a battle with her mind. _'Very well, Queen Love. Is that all?'_

**_'No. This could have been avoided. If you did this to simply one-up DRGN SLYR, you could have just come to me and I'd have approved of it. You took unnecessary risks going behind my back with the amount of self-governing I give your existence. It's an insult to the trust I put in you.'_**

S-DTH was moments away from pulling her own feelers off in suppressed rage. All of that hard work and sneakiness to get one over that smart-ass was pointless!

_**'It will be some consolation to you that DRGN SLYR was quite irritable at how much you progressed on AT Field shape manipulation while she's just been able to make absolute shields. She'll be very busy for a while since I told her to not antagonize you and that I'll handle your punishment. A fair trade.'**_

It was a fair trade, no question..not that Sing Love was asking of its fairness. It was a statement and S-DTH agreed.

Far out from her, the main invasion forces of the Tsvìets were engaging in massive firefights with the Orks but in just a moment, their organized war lust would be scrambled.

_'It is, though let me ask you something. You weren't really hampering the psychic connection of the Orks, were you? They didn't act like they were bothered when I fought them.'_

**_'You're correct, besides me taunting and mocking them. I wanted to test our species and war machines against their own without my interference. I'm underwhelmed by them. They are numerous, tougher than most other species, and love war, but their negatives simply outweigh any admirable qualities. Against any Tier 2 or higher species (A/N: higher as in 1 and 0), they would be roaming slaughter fests. They would simply be food for that abomination lurking on the edge of the Milky Way galaxy if we were to use them so they are useless to us aside from a quick meal and adopting the Growth gene into our own species. With as many fights and wars we have, it'd be a boon to us.'_**

_'You explained more than you had to.'_

**_'Nothing that you couldn't have come to the conclusion of. Your intelligence is underrated for your reputation. That is all for now. I desire your presence after this campaign is finished.'_**

S-DTH closed her eyes in acknowledgement and was only drawn out when she realized she was slowly carving her frustration into Oggaluz's face. She sighed as her anger for having her happy time cut short. She laid a hand on the beaten Ork and froze his bloodstream. The expanding ice destroyed each and every vessel, artery, and tissue lining in his body, basically causing him to burst, but not really explode.

She stood up and looked around as the effect was immediate. The Orks around her were visibly confused and unsettled, some even started fighting themselves. She had no doubt it was going on all over the planet. She sighed and let out a frustrated yell, her cryokinesis activating around her. She slammed her heel into Oggaluz's frozen skull, shattering it, and the ground turned to ice around her. It rapidly spread over the area of the entire fortress within seconds, flash freezing everything in sight.

S-DTH activated her communication link with the Sky Razers.

"Sky Razers, Prime Luvos Primal here. I have completed the mission. Ophinl MRDR, Blooded Primals, confirm than report your status in one minute." The minute long wait seemed forever with all around her frozen in perpetuity. The fading sunlight reflected off the millions of different surfaces of ice all over the base, making it seem like a kaleidoscope of colors.

"_Ophinl MRDR with Unit 1, all accounted for. The Orks are in disarray._"

"_Blooded Primal One with Units 2-20, all Sky Razers still alive and battle capable._"

"_Blooded Primal Two with Units 21-40, all Sky Razers still alive and battle capable._"

"_Blooded Primal Three with Units 41-60, all Sky Razers still alive and battle capable_."

"_Blooded Primal Four with Units 61-80, one Sky Razer injured but still battle capable. Flight Unit is damaged, armor is damaged as well. She had to resort to close-combat. The Orks lost battle coherency before they could corner her_."

"_Blooded Primal Five with Units 81-100, all Sky Razers alive and battle capable_."

"Very well. Sky Razers, fall back to create a circular perimeter around my position a mile in diameter, than send Ophinl MRDR your coordinates. She'll call for SAF Type-2 shuttles from the nearest Leviathan. Any of those with significantly damaged gear or injuries are to report to the medical center. I expect you all back on the Cocytus as soon as possible. Sky Razers, I want you all to be prepared. MRDR will use those coordinates you give her to bring down reinforcements. Several battalions will encircle this Ork congregation and push inwards, herding the Orks to us. After the shuttle leaves, the rest of us will be performing search and destroy duties of all enemies. We want clean kills so melee weapons and anti-armor laser rifles only. Aim for their knees, ankles, elbows or necks. Understood?"

"_As you command, Primal S-DTH_," Ophinl MRDR replied.

Up in the sky onboard a Leviathan, a reserve of thirty thousand V.I. Drones, the common infantry combat android of the Tsvìet military, were uploaded their commands to reinforce the Sky Razers. The Drones were uniform in design as humanoid standing at 78 inches tall, save for the few varieties that specialized in different types of warfare and identified by their paint scheme, such as scout (grey), sniper (urban camo), heavy-weapons (blue), demolitions (grey and red), and squad leader (purple). The 150 A.I. B.I.A. android commanders stood at more fearsome ten feet frames, skeletal frames covered in armored carapaces to protect the numerous moving organs of their bodies. Each one would be leading a company sized force of two hundred drones each.

Their virtual brains lit up in recognition, understanding, and acknowledging their updated orders. They turned to their respective companies and took control of the unit, binding all of their data streams together so the A.I. would be able to comprehend events through each of the drones' multitude of sensors. With this, if one unit was ambushed or came across a new threat, the B.I.A. would be able to go over the data and formulate initial strategies until more data could be obtained.

The B.I.A.s each activated a generator and had their companies march into its field of effect, disassembling each drone atom by atom, turning them into virtual data, and storing it in the generator. When finished, the company primals grabbed their respective generator and loaded themselves on the nearby SAF Type-2 shuttles, fifteen to each.

At fifty feet in length and twenty in body width with a seventy foot wing span, the SAF Type-2 was an old model shuttle craft but was built so well that it has stayed in service for over four thousand years due to preference. It valued maneuverability and armor over firepower since it was the only logistics craft built to have a living pilot and carry living passengers. This is due to the Tsvìets treasuring each of their limited numbers greatly.

With wings like a Challenger Deep sea fish that seemed more fluid than mechanical, the shuttle looked like a majestic beast of burden instead of a tool of war. It had two layers of energy shielding along with its ECM defenses and a duo of anti-aircraft turrets armed with railguns and homing magnetic gravity missiles. Any tailing bogeys who would think of the shuttle as a juicy target for its size would find themselves regretting it.

The ten SAFs levitated as smoothly as a butterfly, their membranous wings rolling outwards like waves in the ocean. Their exit out of the hangar bays of the Leviathan '_Ecclesiastic_' was just as smooth and left with hardly a sound. Their great, aquatic bulks cast large shadows over the land under them as they descended towards the gleaming fortress of ice five miles away. The air superiority was ultimately the Tsvìets' now and with the Warboss dead, the Orks were fighting themselves almost more than they were the actual enemies. A few shots leaped up at the transports but they weren't even worth writing about.

In a minute, the SAFs circled the fortress where S-DTH's beacon was, as well as easily spotting the nearby Sky Razers circling the fort 500 meters from it in all directions. They were sticking to their groups though. Heading towards predesignated drop points, the SAF shuttles split up. Their sightings were always a blessing for any kind of allied eyes.

One of the shuttles landed softly, only disturbing the dirt its mass landed on. The bay door flashed a white light before dispersing and the fifteen drones jogged out while carrying their generators. A pair of gynoids came hustling out to meet the roughed over Tsvìet and a pair of B.I.A. who had some internal damages from thermal explosions. The gynoid woman in a red-themed suit specialized in mechanical care while the blue and white one, like KOS-MOS, specialized in biological medical practices. They brought their patients into the shuttle and the door phased back into place. The shuttle had plenty of room to work on the two while it made its way back to the _Ecclesiastic_.

Over the course of several minutes of sprinting, the B.I.A. commanders made it to their sectors and activated their Generators. Thirty thousand Drones marched out and were in position around the frozen fort within minutes, a logistical accomplishment that would have any respectable general salivating to get a hold of the secret to.

The divisions of combat drones would line themselves up into multiple firing lines, angling their formations to create a massive thirty-point star around the center. This was to give them an overlapping field of fire no matter where one was. They couldn't do something simpler like a five pointed star since the inner angles would be too far in and the arms would be in danger of friendly fire from each other.

The next move was something similar, only multiple ships participating to drop off an entire Core of troops on the edges of the Ork main congregation. A single Core would be about 144,000 troops. All manner of troops were being deployed, from the large Wheelers which would charge enemy formations to the swarms of thousands of Sky Lances that would cover the air and rain fire down below. Drones were over a hundred thousand strong and would be the main backbone of the push.

Similar procedures were happening all over the planet to large settlements of Orks. Within an hour, there were over twenty million Drones alone, with hundreds of thousands of Sky Lances. At the start of the next hour, the assault began. Lines of Drones armed with laser and anti-armor rifles and railguns marched on the Orks, disturbing their communal fights and opened fire with impunity. The cold red eyes of all the Drones remained unflinching as they systematically mowed down the Orks with weapons that had superior range and power.

They marched unafraid into the hundreds of thousands of riotous Orks, their steps vibrating the ground, the uniformity of the clanking noises of their metallic bodies filling the air like the cadenced march of a military drill team. Rows upon rows upon rows marched with their rifles raised, the muzzles aimed and the stocks pressed firmly against their dominant shoulders. As one, they fired with accuracy beyond that of trained guardsmen due to their plasmatronic brains performing the calculations necessary when taking into account environmental elements that might decrease their accuracy, the near recoil-less nature of their energy weapons, and the gyro-stabilizers built into their bodies to keep their upper bodies leveled for accurate marksmanship even while the legs could be walking or jogging on uneven terrain.

The Wheelers, large, armored, automated wheels armed with rotary repeating plasma cannons on the sides, rolled forward at blistering speeds around 120 mph, warding off any small arms fire as their spiked tank treads carried them over hills, trenches, Orks and walls. The Sky Lances, advanced rocket launchers or railguns attached to anti-gravity wings, flocked over the crowds of running or resisting Orks like ravens. They were much less armored than most other available units so it was no surprise when a common sight was to see them get shot apart by the dozens or hundreds but their numbers and persistent harassment played havoc on Orks' tempers.

Then there were the 10ft tall experimental Whiplash A.I. combat armors making its big debut.

_(Whiplash Mk.I Unit #28, A.I. TSVT-AI-002-182-13829, chosen name: NINBLL)_

Looking through the 'V' shaped visor of his head unit, NINBLL took in the tumultuous battle happening in front of him. His fellows were directing the drones into marching firing lines staggered to prevent explosions from taking out groups of drones. The Wheelers had already rolled forward, many plowing through the Ork front lines. Any that survived enough would regroup with the Sky Razers' circle formations as coming through the lines would put them in danger of friendly fire.

Bottle sized rockets called 'bolters' and 'slugs' flew around the field like it was Normandy, France on D-Day. Dozens of drones were getting blasted apart every minute in his area alone simply due to the number of hits they take rather then the explosive property of the crude Ork ammo. It took five hits to a Drone's chest armor to do enough damage to its internal components and cause a shut-down, two hits to disable an arm and head unit while the legs took three.

NINBLL ran hundreds of comparisons with his own chassis in just a second. His body could afford twenty to the head, thirty to the arms, thirty-five to the legs, and 120 hits to the chest and torso areas before armor integrity failed. His unit, like all other Whiplash were sent out without standard EMF generators and energy shields. DRGN SLYR wanted to test them and she couldn't get the results she wanted if their shields stopped any harm from coming to her creations.

NINBLL was one of a hundred A.I.s who was selected out of billions of volunteers for becoming the mind and soul of a Whiplash combat suit. He was honored to perform its first field test and he'd leave nothing unnecessary to chance, such was the reason for comparing his durability to a drones' against the standard enemy infantry munitions.

Mind back in the battle, his visor showed zero percentages for shields and EM field. No news there. His energy core powering his suit and weapon systems were simply the stronger for the freed space though so he wouldn't complain. His onboard weapon systems were all already checked and green-lighted before he even stepped onto the field and one cursory glance to their readings revealed nothing had changed.

A bolter round exploded off of his chest armor. The blast didn't even knocked him back and nor did it even do anything to the armor besides leaving a black soot mark.

"**Commencing hostilities**."

[**Youtube**: **Play battle OST: 'DOOMGuy vs Master Chief Rap Battle by JT Machinima and TeamHeadKick'**] Might have to loop it.

His large feet moved one after the other as he lifted his left hand level with his shoulder. Three barrels poked out of the thick forearm and fired as soon as he had his HUD-displayed targeting reticule on his first target. The sounds echoed as loudly as a Browning M2 .50 cal machine gun as twelve rapid fire bolts of electromagnetically accelerated 1-inch slugs moving at Mach 14 slammed into the metal-coated chest of an Ork firing his Combi-weapon- an amalgamation of a 'slug throwa' and a 'burna'. The impacts shattered his armor more than puncturing though still causing his chest to explode in a cloud of gore.

NINBLL didn't waste time switching to the next target standing right beside the falling Ork. There were so many Orks that targeting wouldn't take but a moment for the A.I.. Slugs began firing at a fast rate in bursts of three every second. Each burst tore apart an Ork.

**KABLOW!KABLOW!KABLOW!**

**KABLOW!KABLOW!KABLOW!**

**KABLOW!KABLOW!KABLOW!**

As the Orks started falling with their chests looking like a krak grenade went off inside them, NINBLL was finally noticed by numerous others. Seeing a 10 ft tall metal man running at them with a loud sounding gun had the image of a Space Marine superimposing over his image in the Orks' eyes. Recognizing a seemingly familiar and fun enemy, they gave a battle cry before leveling their own weapons at the charging Whiplash.

An uneven staccato of heavy fire poured towards the A.I. who raised his right arm to shield his head unit after memorizing the position of the stationary Orks. Using that memory, he was still able to accurately return fire as slugs were deflected off of his armor or simply flattened against it. Six Orks fell to the heavy firepower before the metal giant made it to their lines. From his right hand, a glowing red portal appeared briefly before popping out a large gun.

It was four feet long and had two side-by-side 2-inch wide muzzles and a forehand grip which the left grabbed. Pulling back the handle and pushing forward gave a universally familiar 'CHIUK-CHUK' sound as it loaded two heavy shotgun shells into the chambers. The gun was lifted in a quick and controlled manner before the trigger was pressed and the human equivalent of a 4-gauge punt gun exploded from the barrel with a massive recoil that the cyborg easily handled.

**BOOOOM**!

The spread at this range was about one foot wide and all of the ball bearings slammed into one Ork that shattered his chest armor, ripped apart his chest cavity and the thick muscles and organs of his body before his back- covered by armor as well- exploded outwards. The Ork himself was sent flying backwards for about ten feet but his airborne body was knocked aside by another Ork.

NINBLL pulled the trigger again, firing the powerful shot into another Ork, blowing his head into strips of flesh and bones before ejecting the spent casings with another echoing 'CHIUK-CHUK' heralding the gun's glee for use. The A.I. nor the Orks cared that the casings dissipated into red motes of light before even hitting the ground.

**BOOOOM!BOOOOM!**

Another two shots brought a Nob to his back, chest ripped apart and pumping heart exposed behind a thin strips of stubborn flesh that didn't stand up to the large boot that smashed both into paste beneath the 2.2 T cyborg. Another reload before the barrel was even pointing at another target made sure the A.I. was prepared to meet a lunging Ork's face with his metals balls of death.

Turning to another target as three bolter rounds impacted against his back and shoulder, the cyborg blew away the chest of that attacker as well. A lunging Ork caught an elbow to the teeth but he didn't have time to swallow them before that elbow crushed the lower half of his head, giving him a nasty decapitation. Going with the movement, the shotgun wielding arm pointed its weapon as three Gretchlings, two new shells already chambered. Two quick trigger pulls turned the tiny Orks into meat sauce on a ground already soaked in Ork blood and drone body parts.

NINBLL suddenly found himself being hefted up from behind, the thick muscular Ork arms around his waist holding with a vice grip. Despite his weight, he was throw away and his body was getting peppered by Ork sluggas. Rolling with his momentum, the heavy combat frame stopped on a knee with his left arm's own slug throwers returning fire with visceral effects. When they were cleared away, he quickly reloaded another pair of twins as more Orks were all around him. Several were fighting each other but most were now fighting his people.

The Tsvìets were graceful, powerful and surgical with their attacks and evasions while the Drones and few BIA cyborgs were taking fire due to them being able to either afford to or knew their bodies were expendable. Taking off in a heavy run that quake the earth under him, he went into a flying knee that crushed an unprepared Ork's head, sending the lower jaw out through the top of his skull. Still in midair and falling quickly, he fired twice at two Orks facing away from him. Both shots blew away a leg from each Ork.

When he landed, he grabbed a head in each hand and crushed them together. Heavy stomping alerted him to a large enemy approaching a trio of Tsvìet-Minors. A massive 18 meter tall mech of obvious Ork design was running at the busy women. The monstrous chimera of a power suit and a mech walker was armed with a pair of chainsword pincers-wielding arms and three more limbs that carried a large gun. The mocking grin of a poorly drawn Ork face decorated the front as the beast gave a war cry.

Two portals opened in NINBLL's hands to drop off a large cylinder each, about 12 inches long and five inches wide. He gripped them in a way that they started blinking red lights before shoving them down the exposed windpipes of the Orks he just crushed. Lifting their bodies, his cybernetic muscles expanded before contracting as he threw the two 1,300 lb Ork corpses about fifty meters right into the face drawing of the DeffDread.

The mech stopped and some curses could be heard for another second before the corpses lit up in a blue flash, the anti-armor plasma grenades enveloping them and the DeffDread with 4,000 degree Celsius fireballs. Screams from nearby Orks let him know that those two close had felt the heat as well, some even combusting into flames. When the flash cleared, he was surprised that the mech was still mostly intact until he noticed it not moving. Enhanced vision showed the front of the mech had indeed been melted and the Ork inside was dead as well.

Not totally destroyed like he expected but the walker was out of commission for good.

Picking the nearest Ork and firing away, he clears out the group around him. Mid-reload, an Ork rushes at him but catches a large, clawed foot in the face. With advanced cybernetics granted strength, that foot forces the Ork on its back before crushing its face like a grape. Another Ork rushes from behind and a spinning back fist pulps its head, forearm guns firing away at several more behind their nob boss.

A dozen charged from all around and NINBLL activates the thrusters on its ankles, thighs, and back. With a quick flash of blue fire, he shoots upwards to just avoid the mobbing. Unnoticed by the Orks, a plasma grenade was sitting at their feet blinking rapidly. As it explodes and engulfs the group in blue hell fire, the cyborg crashes back down onto a Mechboy's shoulders. Unloading two rounds right into its less armored neck decapitates the large cybernetic Ork Nob. As it falls to the ground, NINBLL blasts off again, flying across 30 meters rapidly to shoulder ram a Nob pinning a Tsvìet's leg with its club.

Knocked down, the Ork is mercilessly ran through the eye by that same woman's scythe. NINBLL aims his shotgun behind the woman who ducks beneath the spread shot so it pulverizes an armored Ork. She swings her scythe, the blade reaching across the field as the staff separates into dozens of pieces connected by a cord. The large cyborg jumps and twists sideways in the air as the energy scythe cleaves through three Orks several meters behind him. Landing in a spin and stopping on a knee, he sidearms a grenade to ten meters away where it explodes in midair to vaporize the glowing green form of a Weird Boy who was ripping apart a group of Drones with his psyker powers.

A large DeffDread stomps its way towards him and the A.I. communicates with the Tsvìet by him who goes with his plan. Dismissing his guns, he flicks his right arm out as a 25 ft cable shoots out along the ground. With the command immediately received, the whip cord lights up with an electric current that would put a lightning bolt to shame. He has to dodge as missiles and grenades rain upon his position. Taking a couple of hits that rattles a couple of systems in his legs for a moment, he finally ges clear of the area.

With a flick of his arm again, the whip lashes out and catches the Tsvìet's scythe by the blade 35 ft away. NINBLL shoots forward with his thrusters, mimicked by the Tsvìets running forward as the Ork mech runs between them, getting clotheslined on the whip. The voltage shocks the Ork within as the crackling sounds of metal and ammunition cooking off accompanies the pilot's roars of pain.

The tag team weren't idle as the woman's scythe pins itself to the mech's side. NINBLL's attention turns to five more Orks preparing to shoot at him from the sides. With a flick of his left arm, another whip cable shoots out, crackling with energy though this one is only let out to twelve feet. Several tiny motors whir briefly in the left arm followed by it extending from the elbow. The arm begins rotating, picking up speed and turning the whip into a spinning saw of lights.

Unknown to the Orks, the polarity of the whip's energy is reversed, turning it into a magnetic. When they fired, the shells were caught by the energy whip that was spinning at 12,000 revolutions per minute. Quickly extending the whip to its full length, NINBLL catches them all with a great swing that cleaves the Orks in half with much of their captured ammunition going off, further shredding their corpses. Seeing the DeffDread recovering, NINBLL does an overhead swing with the spinning whip, sawing through the entire mech within a second.

With it dead, NINBLL powers down the whip holding onto the scythe to let the woman retrieve it though while he was busy, she'd been forced to take care of herself with her Life Armament gun, a large handheld cannon that wouldn't be out of place on top of a tank's turret or the bottom of a fighter jet. It looked like a triple-barreled gatling gun with a massive ammo drum on its side, the gun steadied on the ground with the help of a deployed bi-pod. Thousands of rounds per minute were ripping through the legs of the Orks around her. She had to take care not to aim too high less she injure her own allies nearby.

Hearing his command over their communications net, she dismisses the cannon back into the Life Armament dimension and quickly recovers her weapon. With a nod to him, she rejoins the battle in vicious melee combat. He acknowledges it before sprinting his large frame into the next firefight. A few hundred Orks were banded together and putting up a strong pocket of resistance against the outer assault. Boosting with his thrusters, he jumps just behind the front lines. Taking a knee among the startled Orks, several baseball-sized holes open around his body's thickest areas.

**FFWWOOOOOOOMM!**

Like a dragon, fire spews from his new openings as explosive ball bearings shoot out in a 360 degree firing angle. A dozen Orks within twenty meters are riddle with holes for a split moment before becoming exploding bags of green flesh. Venting the little smoke out of his system, NINBLL is caught by a trio of krak missiles to the chest and arm that sends him rolling back.

Sensors told him that his armor was still intact though several internal systems were malfunctioning due to their more fragile, complicated natures. With a strain to his servos, his body tries to lift itself back up but an Ork attempts to punt his head off. Catching it with one hand at the knee, he pulls the leg under him. Grabbing the ankle with his other hand, he breaks the leg at the knee, twisting it 180 degrees and smashing the Ork's foot through his own face. Another Ork was approaching and not having time to draw a weapon, he grabs the dead Ork's slugga and comes up with an upper cut swing that the Ork Nob blocks with his own weapon.

With the gun leveled at the cyborg, the Ork opens up with a flamma at point blank range. Laughing in battle lust, the greenskin is surprised when the cyborg charges through the flames and gets behind him with an arm around his waist. Leg servos going to work, NINBLL performs a German suplex yet goes with the backwards momentum to roll on top again. Summoning another plasma grenade and punching a hole in the Ork's throat with it, he hefts the Ork with one arm and football tosses it several meters into another Ork where the grenade goes off and kills the two and several nearby Orks instantly.

Summoning his shotgun again, he levels it at two Orks and blows them away in time for the front line of the outer assault finally catching up to him. Though he doesn't join the Tsvìets in their war cry, he charges ahead of them at the next line of Orks with his large body taking hit after hit to shield the less armored soldiers behind him, firing rapidly all the way.

* * *

The Orks were unaware of the steady retreat they were being forced into until there was a mass of explosions coming from the rear of their ranks. They had not realized until looking back towards their first enemy, the sheer number of Ork bodies littering the plains. Thousands as far as they could see. Most were alive but without a limb. The front line of Drones took care of the current enemy while the rear ones would be sure to dismember any Ork not dead but walked over by the assault line.

The thickest of their lines were only about a few hundred meters now and the Tsvìet forces in the center charged their trapped prey, forgoing weapon fire due to the likely possibility of friendly fire since the main assault line was within sight over the horde of Orks. With about 80,000 Orks left, a charge with only 30,000 would have been suicidal had the species not been Space Marines or Necrons but the galaxy had never seen these species and it would learn soon how deadly they were.

The 30,000 Tsvìet troops activated their melee weapons, everything from axes and swords to saws and plasma scythes, all of mainly blue or purple colors. Some had more archaic, physical weapons such as great swords and halberds, not that any begrudged them when seen in action. The roar of vicious delight emitted by both machine and flesh soldiers routed the desire of fight from the Orks. With their warboss dead and none strong enough to take charge fast enough, they fought as if separate from each other in psyche and spirit while the Tsvìets were of one sound, one body, one mind, one soul fighting for one cause. The Orks had lost before the wave of Tsvìets even slipped into their ranks. Yes, 'slipped' and not 'slammed' because that was the difference here.

The Tsvìets of flesh were not Space Marines or Orks or Krogans. They didn't slam into the ranks of the Orks like a battering ram. Instead, they were more like the Harlequins of the Eldar species. They slipped, they weaved, they danced through the nonexistent ranks of the greenskins, each moving like an assassin even when some held large weapons. Their blades decapitated heads and severed entire limbs with nothing but fluid motions. Perhaps the most scary of these scenes would be the underlying bloodlust within the movements. It wasn't roaring in your face when you saw it, but like a silent, creeping poison in your body and heart. You didn't see it most times but if you could, what could you do?

Ten minutes after the charge, the last of the Orks within the settlement that once held half a million had fallen from a bisection with a scythe. All other battles across the planet were already over. The losses on the Tsvìet side in this battle alone composed of none of the flesh soldiers, a couple thousands of Drones, five Wheelers, and around three thousand Sky Lances. A complete victory by Tsvìet standards.

A dozen warships would continue patrolling the planet from the air, bombarding any Ork remnants they missed in their invasion. There was no point in wasting time sending groups of soldiers to hunt them down.

With the planet conquered with no doubt, the fleets brought in atmosphere hundreds of cruisers. These were outfitted to act as vacuums after battles whether in space, land, or sea. Their gravity wells would be powered down to not atomize the future food supplies, and the storage of melted metals used in the battle models' main cannon were fitted to mulch and store what the gravity well brought up. Dirt and rocks and scrap metal didn't matter since the Tsvìet digestion system was almost second to none. At the end of the process, each participant in this campaign would receive a portion based on uploaded data from their suits or minds, determining the role they played and whether or not they would earn standard amounts or above-standard. Every Tsvìet would be guaranteed a portion though to ensure each and every person would acquire the Growth gene from the Orks. Many were definitely looking forward to more battles and wars.

Tsvìets who displayed above average skill would earn commissions in addition to their standard or above standard amount. One such Tsvìet was the pilot and primal of MDEA flight, Black Chaotic Angel for her skill and leadership in crippling a dreadnought. The commissions she earned would be enough to evolve her into a Major when she finishes the last of it in several months.

Another Tsvìet would be the injured Sky Razer TRCL who, upon having her food, was personally praised by S-DTH for her tenacity and on-the-field adaptation. She felt she was very close to becoming a Major now after eventually finishing off her commissioned food.

There were hundreds who evolved into Majors, a boom that hasn't happened in a very long time. It was a pleasant fortune for the future of their species.

* * *

Several days after the battle and with the planet scrapped clean of Ork flesh, the Tsvìets were moving out. Two fleets were scheduled to arrive for the colony that had originally been attacked, increasing the ship numbers by a few thousand. Plans to rapidly develop the colony were already in motion and would serve as a staging area for further ventures into this galaxy.

Back on the Outer Heaven, in Sing's bedchambers, said queen and S-DTH were having a meeting as Sing prepared Naruto for bed again. She lied upon her crimson bed, sheets covering her legs as she was sat up and nursing a drowsy baby. S-DTH was at a knee in front of the bed, watching the happening with some wonder as she laid eyes upon the Royal son for the first time. His hair had changed more to white with streaks prevalent instead of the spots a few days ago. His skin was as pale as his mother's and his small stubby feelers would vibrate, a similarity with a cat purring.

She stared down at him lovingly before looking forward to meet S-DTH's eyes. S-DTH met them and Sing liked the never-shy rebel in her subordinate.

"So, with your reports out of the way and my punishment to you almost served, I have one final stipulation that is non-negotiable. Upon completion, I will make certain you become a full Tsvìet-Royal, not the blood-adopted half-class you are now."

S-DTH certainly wasn't expecting something like that. She had known that she'd never advanced further than she was now on the physiological level due to how she became a Royal. She wasn't aware of any way to become one save Neblade a Royal, but even that just might give her a boost in abilities. Her current body held more raw power potential than half the current Royals, but didn't share the same anywhere else. She still had the healing capabilities and innate energy manipulation skills of a Major. The difference between a Royal and Major in those departments were just too wide to measure.

"My Queen, I thought this was a punishment?" That was another thing that confused her. Why would she be rewarded for completing a punishment?

Sing quite honestly adored the honest confusion on the woman's face before her. Enough that she had to wet her lips with her tongue at the thought of conquering such an expression.

"It's quite simple once you hear it all. Your strength and intelligence are without a doubt, in the top five of the Tsvìet Empire. Building TATSUMI without the aid of using computers and advancing already existing technology on our AT Field Generators that we thought was already the apex of what we could achieve, and doing it while out-sourcing behind our backs...it really puts you steps above any of your peers, S-DTH.

While DRGN SLYR may be upset, I see your potential, as I have since I first watched your reincarnation. I will not squander such a mind or body. The reason the reward for completion of this final punishment is as grand as it is is because failure will be me killing you permanently and tossing your body into a blue hypergiant sun when I've had my _fun_."

S-DTH stiffened at that. As much as she loved war and death, there were things worse than death that she feared, even if those things could be counted on two fingers, and Sing Love was the top of that list. Plus, being killed permanently would waste all that she has accomplished these past two million years. She looked back up at the bed and almost flinched when Sing's sitting figure seemed to suddenly tower over her.

No, it was more like her aura of domination. While S-DTH was powerful with about a billion Neblades to her name, she was still a candle light compared to the sun Sing was. One would think, by the numbers, that Sing was merely around nine times more powerful, but numbers weren't everything. Majority of the Neblades Sing made were of beings who were so technologically advanced that they were close to transcending flesh and machine.

"And...what is this final punishment, my Queen?" she asked steadily. She really didn't want to accept the reality of the look Sing was giving her at the thought of failing. It was the same look she herself gave her torture victims who were especially vocal in their misery.

"I made a promise that I intend to keep, as well as made investments I see will benefit us greatly. Naruto will need to be educated in academics, all the ways of war and fighting that you know, and the more subtle intricacies of subterfuge, information networking, and torture until you deem him enough to dominate that pitiful 'ninja' world we found him on."

S-DTH was quite sure she was gaping, given that her do-or-die punishment was ironically, something she was jokingly hoping for a few days ago.

"When I feel my instincts will allow me to step out of the nursing chambers on the Cradle of Life, you will be personally training him, S-DTH. I want you to spend the time you have until then finding and testing the most proficient masters of those arts and skills to serve your needs in mentoring him. I will do my part as a nursing mother and when he is in your care, I want you to break him of every possible doubt and weakness he might face. Push him to his limits every day. His death will mean your death, S-DTH.

Now leave us. Little Naruto has to get his sleep."

Sing relaxed into her bed with Naruto resting between her breasts while S-DTH numbly walked out of the portal door, Sing psychically locking the entrance and dimming the view ports over her head to not have a repeat of their first morning together.

S-DTH, mind filled with replays of the conversation she just had, absently walked down the corridors of despair within Cocytus that she usually took time walking to relish. When she eventually made it to her own bedchambers, she made it clear that she was not to be disturbed. Sleep slowly came to her that hour and her dreams were filled with that hungry gaze of Sing's.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I appreciate you all being patient and waiting. I felt I had to give you 2.5 chapters worth of writing to make up for the delays. I really am sorry.**

**This wraps up the war and the next chapter will explore a bit of the Tsvìet home system as well as finishing off a bit of with the Elemental World. That will officially end this arc, and next will be a chapter that sorta...weaves some of the current timeline's more unknown but important details, such as Obito escaping, the treaty finalized, a few idiots doing stupid things, a certain character and her mother making a rush to the Tsvìet colony for political and physical safety, Kisame's duel with BTH, and Orochimaru beginning to interact finally with a Tsvìet scientist cuz there's no way he'll be able to make sense of a fraction of the shit someone like Sing or DRGN SLYR would tell him, etc.**

**Also, to that one guy who left a guest review that I deleted cuz it was dumb as Hell, especially since you didn't read the author's notes.**

**Of course there are some irregularities with what Sing has told those of the Elemental Nations. She isn't obligated to reveal the truth, and honestly, if everybody who hardly if never interact with each other is given different information, there's no way they could use that to their advantage if they compare notes.**

**Sing, and the Tsvìets, are aliens and therefore are fundamentally different than humans. You can not hold aliens up to human morals. That blatant ego-centrism at its maximum, and that's what makes galactic communities like the Citadel Council highly unrealistic while I'm wanting to follow a more H. P. Lovecraft method. Hell, the natural Tsvìet written language is a mixture of calligraphy and implanted psychic meanings within DNA trails like the chemical trails left by ants. Written language on things like holo-screens are similar but its more of a virtual suggestion that they can interpret. Their vocabulary can't even be closely mimicked by human tongues. To do so, it would tear their esophagus apart within a few words. Remember how Sing was singing using all the muscles in her throat? There are muscles in there that don't belong in the human body.**

**There are some things I'm never going to fully explain about the Tsvìets because one) if I did, that'd divert from what I wanted, i.e. making them seem ALIEN to the readers and human characters, and two)It would also divert from what I want if I even made them completely understandable to even ME, since I'm human as well. There are some things that are never going to be explained because if I can explain it, that'd be a contradiction to their very alien-ness. Example. If H.P. Lovecraft wrote his last book a full explanation of the Eldritch lore, it would be a direct anti-thesis to what he has established since the beginning.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed the story and let me know if you spot any grammar issues. Remember, I'm typing left handed. Please leave me lots of reviews, and I totally won't ask for that Reading: Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother story. :D**


	13. What happened to Obito?

**Man, it was kind of tricky writing this chapter since I didn't really know how I wanted to start it off. A couple of days later? Picking back up from the Elemental Nations? Outer Heaven arriving to the Tsvìet's home solar system?**

**It was a lot of debating but I felt that I had left behind several events and happenings that would have been sooner than the latest chapters' events. I'll pick up there and catch up to now. I will probably make this a short chapter just covering those happenings so that I give you all something to mull over while I write the next chapter.**

**All Naruto characters are owned by Kishimoto.**

**All Black Rock Shooter 'names and some appearances' are owned by Huke. That's really all he owns since the species is original and the similarities are mostly aesthetic.**

* * *

(_4 Days and Nights before Present time, Moments after the technique 'Sing Love.'_)

Within a darkened cavern barely illuminated by the occasional torches perched along the walls, a swirling distortion in the very air itself appeared before a torn body fell out of it. Obito Uchiha, the man who had masqueraded as Madara Uchiha when attacking the Leaf Village, barely managed to land with his feet underneath him. Yells of pain and anger tore from his throat as he wobbled a few steps before falling down.

The room he was so familiar with was spinning much like his own Kamui technique twisted reality upon itself. He had been cautious but overconfident in his Kamui's intangibility to keep him safe from harm. Apparently, to be truly intangible, he'll have to find some way to get rid of the weakness Sing oh-so-lovingly discovered in what was perhaps the most painful way Obito had ever felt.

"ZETSU!" he cried out in his delirious state. He couldn't even hear himself yell; only knowing that his brain knew what to make him say. Whether he closed his eyes or not, he still felt the urge to vom-PLLGGGHHHHH!

...-it...ugghh, and his mask was still on as well.

Realizing that, Obito tore the mask off, releasing the contents of his stomach that was mixed with an unhealthy amount of blood. Thankfully, the will of Madara made his timely appearance and was understandably shocked at the state his temporary boss was in. His quick appearance was a humanoid wearing a black cloak with red clouds spread along it, a face split down the middle between black and white, and two large protrusions popping up from his shoulders that looked like a Venus flytrap. Along with Zetsu, a pair of pure white beings with their only discernible features being a masked face swirled much like Obito's mask with a single opening for the eye, and bodies made of some sort of soliquid...seriously, what the hell are they made of? Anyway, they picked up the thrashing Uchiha carefully to avoid upsetting further the numerous wounds on and in his body.

"**You, clean this mess up**," Zetsu ordered a third white figure.

The third humanoid looked at the trio and back to the mask that was covered in blood, rice, and fried chicken.

Looks back to his boss who needs help.

Looks down at the puddle of vomit.

Like a dog, the damn thing goes prone and digs in. Ewww.

Zetsu watched with unrestrained aggravation and resignation before shaking his bi-chromatic head, muttering about stupid White Zetsu. He approached the bedside and watched as Obito's tattered clothes were removed by one White Zetsu while the other cleaned up his face. The extent of damage over the body was surprisingly minimal.

'It was too be expected since he did go up against the Fourth Hokage but to be this much in pain? No, the worst injuries are obviously internal.'

Obito's screams weren't helping but one or two intelligible words managed to get picked up.

'Sing? Noise? He was damaged by a sound based technique? It somehow must have gotten passed his Kamui defense. By the way he's bleeding and vomiting, there are severe internal damages, bleeding, and his eardrums are probably busted.'

He sighed. His form of healing would take a while so instead he did a Ram hand seal and mumbled out "Magic **Lantern** Body **Techn**ique" in a dual voice. His thought waves went out around a thousand miles all the way to Amegakure, the 'Village Hidden in the Rain.' It was picked up and strengthen to where his thoughts were now heard by another, the intended recipient.

In front of Zetsu, a shadowy projection of a man with spiky hair and a rare set of eyes popped up. The eyes bore the Rinnegan, possessing a metallic purple sheen with concentric circles spreading out from the pupil.

"What is it, Zetsu? You usually never contact me like this," came the voice, deep and authoritative.

"Pein, **we have a problem**," Zetsu answered. "**Madara has been injured and is in need of a quick fix**. Your Naraka Path would be nice right about now."

Zetsu knew he was taking a risk in asking for help. Pein, or Nagato as he use to be called, and Obito, as Madara, didn't get along. He knew that if Pein wasn't sure of his chances of victory over the Madara impersonator, then he and his partner Konan would kill him. However, Obito knew of Nagato's true weakness and could easily kill the Rinnegan user should they try to get rid of him. Neither of their deaths would be good for Akatsuki's goal.

"Madara failed in his plan for Konoha?" Pein asked, a hint of mocking outlying the tone.

"**I know that he'd successfully extracted the Kyuubi and a good portion of Konoha is in rubble, but something happened out there. I would normally say Namikaze Minato was responsible for his injuries but from what little Madara was able to scream, much of his internal organs and eardrums were ruptured by a sound-based jutsu. I'm not familiar with anyone in Konoha possessing such a technique."**

"Fine, my Animal Path will summon him here for my Naraka Path to heal him. What of you? Will you recon the aftermath of his plan to figure who or what injured him?"

"**Summon me as well. Madara has all the intel we need on what happened there.** A few minutes in the King of Hell and he'll be well enough to tell us."

Zetsu puts another mask to cover Obito's face. No need for Pein to discover the fraud just yet. Seconds later, they both disappear in puffs of smoke. Reappearing in the 'Tower of God', the massive tower Pein rules Amegakure from, Zetsu is met by four individuals: Pein, who has spiky, orange hair and numerous black piercings across his face and ears and standing at five feet, nine point five inches, was clothed in a black cloak decorated with red clouds, something everyone in the room wore with the exception of Obito.

The second person was Pein's oldest friend and closest partner and co-founder of Akatsuki, Konan. She was quite a beauty with a soft face, pale skin, hazel eyes, and blue hair with bangs that split to frame her face and ornate with a single white, paper flower. She stood only a few inches shorter than Pein. The other two were the Naraka and Animal Paths, the former summoning the King of Hell, a massive head with a large mouth, blonde hair, white eyebrows that arched up and over its own head, and a black crown with the kanji for 'King' on it.

Zetsu gathered Obito's writhing body and tossed it in the King's mouth which closed. Chewing sounds could be heard for several moments before finally going quiet. The mouth opened and out walked Obito, his body fresh as a daisy and even had his clothes restored. His mask was in place and his Sharingan eye was glaring brightly.

"Our plans have hit a snag," he announced, getting their focus on him. "There's a new player in this game. One who doesn't belong on this planet."

The shinobi were obviously confused by that meaning, but only Zetsu seemed to have a look of understanding in his gold right eye. "What do you mean, 'doesn't belong to this planet'? Where else would they belong?" Konan asked.

"What I'm about to say is the truth. After I had extracted the Kyuubi to my will and was about to kill its container," cue, a little flinch in Pein's eyes, "we were set upon by an otherworldly visitor who claims to be from a planet far among the stars."

The small group stared at Madara for a few moments before Pein drawled, "If you're that embarrassed about failing, Madara, than come up-"

"I'M NOT LYING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Madara yelled, both indignation and rage from his quick failure fueling the fire consuming his short fuse. Nagato's jeering wasn't helping. He quickly recovered his temper with a deep breath. "This woman looked a remarkably tall human who stood head and shoulders above me, but there were many differences such as a form of naturally occurring armor plates beneath her skin along her arms. Her skin was also extremely tough. I stabbed her in the neck and only managed to just break the skin layer but she healed as quickly as I pulled the knife out. She was armed with a spear as tall as Kisame yet could wield it with all the disproportionate speed and skill to almost catch me unprepared. She's in possession of advanced technology that fires some sort of energy blast at speeds quicker than a kunai launcher and is capable of instant, rapid teleportation. I couldn't track the movements until after she reappeared. She used those two weapons to test my Kamui defense and with the third method, she found a flaw and nearly killed me had any more of my body not been in a different dimension. Heh, I was arrogant in my ability and she dismantled it in three moves. Luckily, I can learn from that."

Though he was angry and this alien woman made him look like a genin getting owned by their jounin sensei, it was a learning experience; a breath of fresh air. If what that woman had said the truth, she was powerful enough to bring peace to her people, else they wouldn't have journeyed across the stars. He idly wondered how much powerful he would need to be to bring peace to this planet.

"It almost sounds like you aren't upset," Pein accused.

"Hehehe, this alien made me look weak. She saw a weakness and took advantage of it. I was too confident. Not since Hashirama nearly killed me have I experienced the taste of defeat. It simply means that I've got someone who can give me the thrill of a true fight for the first time since his passing."

"And the Kyuubi? Do you still have possession of it?"

Obito quietly fumed. "Having several inner organs rupturing from a massive sonic-based scream attack took precedence over maintaining complete control of the KYUUBI," he said mockingly. Pein merely narrowed his eyes, not rising to the bait. "After retreating, I'm uncertain what happened, though much of Konoha was on fire."

"Why would this **alien attack you**?" Zetsu asked. Having a wild card, someone who could openly threaten the goals of Akatsuki was a problem they had to address. Ascertaining the motive for the assault would be useful.

"Apparently, she took offense to me offing a new mother. She said the lives of mothers and children are treasured by her people and my actions were damnable to their kind. After that, we engaged in combat. She was studying me more than actually fighting me, like a scientist picking apart a specimen. Her final attack was the sound based one. She took a deep breath and sung two words and if I hadn't had my Kamui defense activated, there'd be nothing left of my body. My senses were a mess at the moment, but I know that the attack was just as devastating as a Bijuudama. I barely managed to avoid being impaled by her spear by warping away."

"So, she attacks for a reason as simple as that," Konan said disbelievingly. Sure, if she'd walked upon such a scene, she would have stepped in, though many times, if acting will jeopardize the mission, she would be forced to abandon them. "If she is an alien, something must have drawn her to this planet, and it won't take a day of observation to realize that while not in the same context, similar cases of mothers or children being killed, tortured, hunted, or enslaved are more common than she'd be happy about." Her tone was growing concerning now and the rest knew what she was getting to.

"Yes," Pein interrupted. "A woman possessing the destructive capabilities of a Bijuu and the intelligence to outmaneuver Madara would be a walking catastrophe waiting to erupt. I highly doubt she was drawn to our planet because of a single case of murder, so if she gets that upset at it and stays on this planet until she has concluded whatever business she has being here, then there might not even be a ninja world left."

"Pein," Obito began. "I want you to be on the lookout for prospective recruits for Akatsuki. We will need the highest quality in the case we have another encounter with this alien. Rank and file ninja will be useless. We need S-class at the least. I'm going to investigate the battlefield I just left. We need for information before acting. I will also need to check up on the Kyuubi. I wouldn't put it past Minato to try sealing it in his child. With the village as damaged as it is, they'll need an equalizer with the other villages when word gets out. Zetsu, I want you infiltrating Konoha and finding out what we need to know but don't yet. Key points would be hospitals, the ANBU headquarters which is underneath an old public sauna three blocks East of the Hokage tower."

"Understood," Zetsu said before disappearing into the ground. Madara disappeared in a swirling vortex, leaving Konan, Pein, and two of his Paths. Now that both Zetsu and Madara were gone, they used the liberty to freely talk.

"Do you think Madara was telling the truth?" Pein asked as he began walking back to his office's window which had a small perch that he often used to stand over his village. His 'leader' really threw him for a loop with his excuse for failure.

Konan, his closest and oldest friend, was as equally perplexed by the behavior of the usually unflappable ancient ninja. "I'm...not sure. Madara could have used any number of excuses but...a being from another world? I think, if it had been anyone other the Madara using that approach, then I would have scoffed at them, but he seemed easily agitated when doubted, very unlike when we first didn't believe him to want to help us."

"Madara's strength is legendary to where even his name is synonymous with power. He's developed a huge amount of pride from that, Uchiha or not, so admitting his failure because of this woman no doubt hamper his mind or sharpen his resolve. This can either be good or bad for Akatsuki. As if we didn't have enough doubts about him already. This might actually be a blessing in disguise."

He held his palm up in front of him, staring at it. "He was so weak and defenseless, Konan. I could have easily killed him right there, but...he still has skills that are useful to us. Now that he is at full health again, I probably will not get another chance like that unless something happens."

...

The silence between them was filled in by the pattering of the constant rainfall upon the metal city. Through the darkness of the night and the full overcast, lanterns from the streets and houses gave little illumination for the city of rain.

…

"You wish to get rid of Madara by hoping or manipulating circumstances for them to fight again?" she asked in questionable realization. "Either way, she kills him or leaves him weak enough for you to finish off."

"Yes," he answered tonelessly. "We want to use the Bijuu as a war deterrent, but I believe Madara will use it as a weapon of destruction. He's an Uchiha and their damaged pride tends to make them predictable in the long scheme of things. He'll no doubt use it to destroy the hidden villages. Such a person can't exist in our vision of peace, Konan."

"I understand...Nagato."

Pein didn't bother rebuking her since no one was around.

* * *

With a swirl of distorting reality, Obito reappeared near the area of his initial defeat against the alien interloper. He was quick to hop into a tall tree to avoid a nearby trio of Konoha ninja; ANBU by their looks. He could easily kill them but there were bound to be more and he couldn't take on all of Konoha despite them currently recovering from the devastation wrought by him controlling the Kyuubi.

That and he could sense about a hundred more Jounin class chakra sources with a mile around him. Creeping along the branch, he moved some bushy limbs aside as slowly as he could accord given the time constraints of his purpose. It had been about twenty minutes after his defeat and he was sure the Konoha ninja were looking for clues as to where the Kyuubi could have gone, or the source of the massive attack that alien used.

It didn't take him a second to find the massive destruction left by that woman's scream. It dwarfed any technique he had ever seen or heard of, including the Kyuubi's. In the past, the final battle between Hashirama and Madara created an entire valley, which was only about a couple miles in length and about one in width. It was mostly thanks to Madara controlling the Kyuubi at the time to fight his rival.

The trench carved by the attack that almost killed him was easily three times the size of the Valley of the End. The beginning of the crater trench was about four meters deep and as many wide, but it expanded the further it went like a cone or triangle. The deepest part of the trench he couldn't even see from here but it had to be hundreds of meters deep and the ends was several miles wide, as well as about ten miles in length. He could only roughly guess since it was so massive.

He felt an unfamiliar and unwelcome alien chill trickle down his spine. Was this the most powerful of that woman, or has he yet to see anything yet?

He hopped through the tree branches when he was sure nobody would notice so he could make his way back to where he'd last been here.

Obito brought himself to a stop when he caught sight of the Third Hokage in his old battle armor standing over the unmoving body of the Fourth Hokage, a few meters away from them was a hole in the ground that looked to have been dug up.

His mind sped up as he tried to process what he was seeing.

'Minato is dead?! How? Who could have killed him since I didn't? What about Kushina? She was near death as well but she's not here. It's possible the shinobi took her to a hospital but she wasn't in any shape to reseal the Kyuubi into herself, so..could she have sealed it into the child?'

A closer glance with his Sharingan didn't reveal any wounds on Minato's body as the shinobi checked it over for a cause of death.

'Minato's dead but no visible wounds. Kushina's missing, but possibly in the village, and the Kyuubi IS missing. No tracks around here to tell where it walked off. So, it most likely was sealed again, but where? Knowing the Fourth's 'village comes first' mentality, he likely made his child the jinchuuriki. I would have kept Kushina alive enough if I could have foreseen this, just to see her beat the hell out of him for making their child a human sacrifice.

However, this leaves the question of where Kushina is and why Minato was buried in such a manner, like a common ninja. It's definitely unlikely a Konoha ninja buried him there instead of in the Hokage graveyard. That would mean it wasn't by Konoha's hands. That would only leave…the alien woman.'

His hands clenched into fists at the likelihood of that woman throwing his plans into disarray even more.

'For what purpose would she do that? I need to confirm Kushina's status first.'

Thankfully, a trio of ninja was running towards his location after receiving an order from Sarutobi. He leapt back a little distance and as they neared his spot, he used the transformation jutsu to disguise himself as a Konoha jounin, Orochimaru to be precise, and jumped down.

His sudden arrival caused them to react accordingly given their emergency state and draw weapons before they recognized one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha.

"Orochimaru?! Weren't you on a mission?"

Luckily, Zetsu kept tabs on the most notable Konoha ninja at the time since he was planning this attack, so he was often kept up to date on their movements outside of the village.

"I was on my way back when I ran into a search party several miles away. They informed me a little of the attack. They said Namikaze went missing after the Kyuubi attacked the village but that's all they knew." He knew he was taking an educated guess on this gamble since he just saw Minato's body being discovered, as well as making up the search party he 'met'. If there were some around now then he was probably several minutes late to when the search began.

"Tell me what has happened? Uzumaki Kushina was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and it never showed signs of weakening. What are her status and the status of the village?"

He was thankful for the convenient help of his Sharingan to coax them into spilling what info they knew on the subject. The one who was probably leading the group answered him.

"The village has suffered catastrophic levels of destruction, but not as bad as it could have been had its interest in us not been overtaken by a massive explosion just nearby. You can't miss the damage."

Obito minutely twitched at the reminder. "Unfortunately, the Fourth Hokage was just found…dead, but with no signs of mortal wounds. It's like he just lost his soul or something. No marks on him or anything, except some slight bruising to his testicles, as if a large person stepped on them."

'Well, that certainly answered his question and gave a foundation for his theory. Minato brings Naruto and seals the Kyuubi since Kushina would be too weak and the alien wouldn't know anything about the sealing arts. Then, based on the evidence of his body, he must have used a sacrificial jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into the baby. He dies and the path splits in two ways: Kushina dies and the alien takes the body and the baby (since she made such a big deal about attacking a baby's mother *rolls eye*), or she was somehow able to heal Kushina and took in both her and the child before the Konoha shinobi arrived. Either way, with the Kyuubi out of his reach, he would have to invest research into alternative means of accomplishing his goals since it couldn't be done with the Kyuubi's chakra.'

He nodded and rushed towards the area he just left. Once he was certain the group restarted their search, he disappeared into his Kamui dimension.

(_Konoha, next day_)

It was almost mid day for Konoha's inhabitants and life was going on as thousands of shinobi and civilians were hard at work searching through the wreckage for bodies, whether alive or dead. Too many times did they find nothing but a pulpy puddle of flesh and blood either from collateral damage or being stepped on by the Kyuubi.

Not only that, but apparently the Fourth Hokage, their hero who was essential in ending the Third Shinobi World War, was pronounced dead. The story spun to the people was that he died due to a powerful jutsu that sealed the Kyuubi away. Where exactly it was wasn't known and seeing as how the Kyuubi was sealed wherever 'there' was, perhaps it was for the best that no one knew.

All shinobi who weren't helping with the rebuilding of Konoha were tasked with putting the entirety of the Fire Country's borders on complete lockdown. Many Hunter-Tracker squads were combing the surrounding villages for possible spies that could report to enemy countries while reconnaissance ninja were risking life and limb outside Fire Country to act as an extra net to catch any leaks of Konoha's distress that might have made it past the border. ROOT ninja, under command of Danzo Shimura and supervised by Hiruzen, were carrying out dozens of S-ranked missions. No, these missions weren't the kind requested and rewarded with money, but were of the darker nature that would never be disclosed to the public and the rewards were hopefully time for Konoha to recover. These missions involved starting small scale rebellions, arming bandits with ninja-grade gear, and inciting discord among high population areas around the other major villages outside of Wind and Water Countries.

Retired shinobi who weren't physically or mentally handicapped were called into service to play a logistical role in gathering and maintaining a large surplus of food, weapons, and equipment. The village, and Fire Country in extension, was in wartime mode.

The atmosphere surrounding the shinobi who could feel the building tension in their spines put them in a state of perpetual anxiety. Some were just waiting for word to come about the Kyuubi returning to finish the job or an enemy village mobilizing its forces. Iwa and Kumo would not pass up the chance to knock Konoha off its perch at the top of the pyramid.

This was all that Madabito (Madara/Obito because I seriously don't know how to refer to him in a 3rd person POV outside of conversations this early in the story) could feel while scouting the village for further intelligence. He'd gotten just about all that he and the Akatsuki could constructively use. The Kyuubi was gone, Kushina and her baby were gone, Minato was dead, and 35% of Konoha was in ruins with thousands dead, tens of thousands injured, and the balance of the Elemental Nations sitting on a needle without them even knowing it. Perhaps he could take his information and sell it to Iwa and Kumo?

As Madabito was perusing entertaining thoughts on how to further the turmoil of Konoha, he squint his eyes as the sun was suddenly extremely bright. It was strange because there wasn't a cloud moving out of the way of it….Wait a moment.

He quickly jerked his head back and forth as for a few seconds, there were two sources of light in the early afternoon sky.

That…wasn't normal in the least bit, and this is coming from a guy whose eye has unnatural markings rotating around his pupil that lets him suck things into a personal pocket dimension.

Anyway, almost as quickly as it appeared, it went away though he could have sworn that he saw a small shooting star zipped across the sky. He shook his head at the weirdness of the last day and a half. As he was once again about to leave, he saw a yakitori stand that was still open for business. Feeling the onset of some hunger, he figured 'Why the hell not?' Casting a genjutsu over his body, he walked out of the alley looking like a fatigued Chuunin-ranked shinobi with a Leaf headband wrapped around his neck. The differences with his body were his black hair now brown and his eyes being black.

Taking a vacant seat, he waved over the cook; an elder man with a prosthetic leg from the knee down made of a simple metal peg.

"Afternoon, Jii-san," Madabito greeted with a tired sigh. He stretched his back to pop a few muscles to sell his image as a shinobi who's been very busy since the Kyuubi attack. The older man bought it and approached the counter while wiping his hands on his apron.

"Afternoon, shinobi-san. How would you like your yakitori? I offer baked, grilled, fried, and crispy. I have six different seasonings for you to choose from as well."

"Just grilled chicken and some soy sauce will be fine."

As the man got to work on the order, Madabito kept his ear open for any loud talkers among the stalls. Both civilian and shinobi tend to loosen their disciplines and mouths while thinking about food.

"Man, the village is a mess."

"Could've been a lot worse. I can't believe the Fourth is actually dead."

"I know. I served with him in the Third Shinobi War. The guy had some crazy luck. It's why half of his popular feats didn't end with him being dead."

"Everyone's luck runs out sometime, I guess."

"Has anybody seen my momma!?"

"Kid, there are hundreds of people missing their moms. Go check with a shinobi or the hospital."

"Waaaghhh! M-my whole family…c-c-crushed by that damn demon."

"Dammit. If you want, you can stay with my family, Seto. You aren't in the right mind to be by yourself.''

"The Third Hokage has the whole ninja corps on full alert. The Kyuubi disappeared and it isn't impossible that it might come back and finish the job."

"Didn't you hear, man? The Fourth sacrificed himself to seal it away. Apparently, only the Third Hokage knows where it's kept at?"

Madabito suddenly focused on the conversation between the three shinobi and one cilvilian in the stall across the street. This wouldn't be the first rumor he's picked up, but anything is better than nothing and it'll all paint a better picture for him to work with.

"Seriously?! Then why don't we just smash it and kill it? Destroying a seal usually destroys what's kept inside, right?"

*Smack*

"God, are you an idiot or what? Bijuu aren't like some kind of animal or demon. They're chakra beasts. You can't kill chakra. I wouldn't be surprised if the reason Lord Third has it hidden away is because destroying the container will just release it again."

"Yeah, and the richer civilians wonder why the Third and Fourth Hokages didn't pass that whole 'Civilian Council' nonsense to make laws for the village."

"Hey, just because we aren't all mercenaries with super powers doesn't mean we shouldn't have some kind of say in a village we populate."

"A village that WE 'mercenaries' live in as well and protect with our lives. Besides, that little bit of knowledge on fuuinjutsu is Common Sense 101."

"What, now you're calling us idiots?"

"I'm saying ATLEAST one-fourth of the entire populace is retarded."

"Where do you get that kind of statistic from!?"

"Well, there are four of us here, and you're retarded. That makes one-fourth."

"Hahahaahaaahaahahaha!"

Even Madabito had to crack a smile at the conversation, but hearing the rumor possibly certified by a Jounin-ranked shinobi gave the story was plausibility then a bunch of Chuunin and civilians spouting out different versions. It certainly seemed like the safest way possible. Still, what happened to Kushina and her child? What happened to that alien woman? Where do they all fit into this?

The bright sky was slowly shaded and Madabito didn't mind as his yakitori was set in front of him, bits of chicken spread throughout a bowl of fried brown rice. A small cylinder of soy sauce was set in front of him as well.

"Thanks, Jiji." His stomach was certainly thankful.

As he was eating, he looked up since the old man was as well. "You forget something?"

"I might be old, but I'm pretty sure I'm sane enough to know you don't get shade during a clear sky."

Madabito blinked and looked up as well. Sure enough, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and yet a shade was steadily spreading over the market.

"You aren't wrong, Jiji. Hold a sec." He stepped out and hopped up onto the roof, something several other shinobi were doing as well while the civilians were left staring from the ground. Everyone was looking around and it was thanks to Madabito's Sharingan eye that he was able to spot the source of the shade and it was..

"The sun?" he asked aloud, getting a few ninjas' attention.

"The sun is darkening. A solar eclipse?"

"No, I can see the moon just above the horizon."

The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes, as the sun was surely getting darker and darker. The Sharingan helped Madabito a lot but it wasn't a telescope. He could just make out what looked like a black shadow spreading out from the center of the ball of bright light.

"That shadow is coming from the sun," he said to clarify for some of the ninja as some of their theories were getting pretty stupid.

Soon, all of Konoha and the outlying territories were cast in shade and it became clearer and clearer to everyone with decent eyesight that the sun's light was being obstructed, but simply fading. As the last light of the sun was swallowed by the shadow, the whole world was cast in darkness.

Madabito wasn't the only one who could sense the growing panic in the village. The other shinobi who've honed their senses enough to develop a sixth sense towards negative feelings on the battlefields could feel the uncertainty of the civilians grow suddenly.

'First that alien shows up, then this. There's no way that it's just coincidence,' he thinks as he jumps down into the alley and disappears into his Kamui dimension. There's one person on this planet who has better eyes then him and he could really use those powers right now.

Reappearing in Pein's office, he found the leader of Ame and his 'Angel' just stepping back into the building from the balcony.

"So, I saw the sun get swallowed by a shadow. You have anything to add, Pein?" Madara asked.

"Since today is the weekly time I stop the rain, I was able to see it. A blinding light for a few seconds appeared beyond the moon and what looked like a shooting star flew from it across my vision. It went towards the sun. I tracked it until I lost vision after a large explosion took place…in front of the sun?"

Pein seemed to question himself as much during the end there and Madara felt a hint of anger at the man doubting his eyes. "You have the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. How can you not be sure?"

Pein shot him a glare. "I may not be an astronomer, but I believe it destroyed a planet before it hit the sun, or the explosion was on the sun itself. It was very hard to tell due to trying to track a small light flying faster than anything I've ever seen in front of the sun from millions of miles away. Surely, you vaunted Sharingan saw more, yes?" Pein's explanation was as outrageous as his own excuse was, but Madara caught a hint of annoyance at the end there.

"Regardless, the sun is no longer there. It's just…an all-consuming blackness. I can't even see the stars on the other side of where the sun was, which shouldn't be possible. You said you saw a shadow swallow it as well? I did as well. That means where the sun was….something _else_ is in its place."

Konan broke her silence finally as a paper bird flew into the room and folded into her skin, disappearing from view. "Well, the sun's disappearance happened just an hour after you stopped the rain and opened the skies. The shinobi and people believe this might be another feat of your powers, Pein. They're asking questions that I honestly don't know how we'd answer for them without inciting panic. Some think it's an elaborate genjutsu hoax and others think the Gods are angry."

Well, just more bad news piled on more bad news.

"We can do nothing about the sun. Messing with it is beyond even the Sage of Six Paths' abilities. For now, the people will be getting restless and scared. Have the shinobi maintain their discipline. Use the Akatsuki to lead them if you must."

"As you command, Pein." Her body broke apart into thousands of paper birds that flew out the window, leaving the two leaders of Ame alone to think of the ramifications of this event.

(End part 1)

* * *

**Author's Massive Message**: Hey, folks. I know. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, LU!? WE DIDN"T WAIT OVER A MONTH FOR THIS CRAP!

Well…life.

My family is acting very hostile to my daily routine of work and sleep simply because I don't make time to sit around the living room, listening to them talk, and giving out smiles like they were candy. I reserve my smiles for those I feel who won't take them for granted.

Anyway, I just wanted to get this bit out of the way like I said I would. I know many were wondering where Obito's been.

I will pick up from a little bit later for these guys into another chapter. Next chapter, I will introduce the Tsvìet solar system, a few more characters, and the end of that chapter will begin the first time skip. Don't expect anything ranging into the years, but more like a detailed summary of the first week or so before I start with the Naruto adventures (as a baby, so this next arc will be like the Tsvìet version of the 90s cartoon Rugrats, with Ed, Edd'n, Eddy humor mixed in.) I've had so many ideas for these next arcs, especially in developing the characters of Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, Strength, etc. (though those three will be part of the 'Rugrats' adventures with Naruto.

I'm still very sorry for the wait, but the next chapter shouldn't be as hard to write and I have tomorrow off work to just lie in bed and write.

Here's a reply to some review questions;

**Guest**: No, I was not referring to Karin. We don't even get a pic of her mother either, though coming up with something like that wouldn't be hard for me.

**Kingsj10**: I'm sorry for the update time but it is actually pretty decent when you think about it. Most of my stories take anywhere from a few weeks to months to update when I'm trying. That's because the theme most of these stories share is that I divert from the main story line. I'm literally having to make this plot up as I go along. I receive ZERO help from the canon plot. ZERO. Because of my preference, I cannot just add the crossover elements into a story that runs the same plot points of the opposite crossover source. Look into crossovers by hugely successful writers like fairy tail dragon slayer, VFSNAKE, gunman, SoulReaperCrewe, NeonZangetsu, etc. Almost 80% of all crossover and non-crossover stories of Fairy Tail, Naruto, Highschool DxD, Highschool of the Dead, Bleach, RWBY, Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, etc. has their stories somehow following along with the plot of the canon source due to comfortable sense of plot stability where they don't have to make the major plot points, just make the story between them interesting.

I'm not digging into their writing styles, but I am pointing out the obvious. That's how I see it. That's how thousands of writers and readers see it. I'm just bringing it up.

: Yes, something like that will happen, just not in those words.

**KrisB-71854**: Like I said in the PM conversation and I'll just say it out here for everyone. Sing is NOT A GOOD PERSON. She is the supposedly un-aging, immortal queen and absolute ruler of her people. She has settlements, big and small in dozens of galaxies, armies that number almost to 100 trillion, a society that focuses on self-improvement and to value their own species over any other species, and they worship her as a Goddess and follow her every word.

She is a master MANIPULATOR that will put the likes of any evil, Machiavellian Third &amp; Fourth Hokage, Dumbledore, Aizen, Citadel Council, Illusive Man, Tzeentch, Cinder Fall, Zetsu, Madara, Doctor Doom, Amon figures to shame.

Aside from being a manipulator, she has the foresight of Aizen and Tzeentch plotting together while smoking the best LSD Nurgle can come up with. She has spent millions of years getting rid of any flaw that could be attributed to her body and mind. She cares about children like her species does because they are the FUTURE. Everything she does, she does for the future of her? Her species? Her son?

Next, she is an anomaly. For power scales, in the Type-Moon series, she is around a concept's level, higher than that of Aristotles. During her fight with Obito, she did that at her base level strength while holding back (A shit ton, even her own durability since Obito was able to scratch her when he stabbed her in the neck, a place with little to no muscles or bones for protection) and funneling _Sing Love_ into a single direction while in the manga, Sing Love (a lot weaker than what I have her as) survived the epicenter of a nuclear explosion without a single scratch (around 100,000,000 degrees Celsius, almost seven times hotter than the core of the sun). Not even her hair was burnt. She also didn't show a sign of dehydration, meaning she can retain her body fluid/moisture composition in the driest, hottest environment in the universe. In the last chapter of the manga, she used 'Sing Love', a vocal power (seemingly, but I believe it's also a mixture of some form of internal energy) that blew a massive hole straight through the moon (2,159 miles) with enough power to obviously spare if you look at the illustration. Let me iterate that. _She sung a fucking high note and blew through over 2 thousand miles of solid rock and metals. _If used on a planet, this would cause massive destabilization of a continental plate (God forbid if she aimed it on something like a massive fault line). This would cause natural disasters on a planetary scale, like Yellowstone National Park's super-volcano (on steroids) erupting.

That is manga, canon Sing.

Whose strongest form is atleast 5% of my Sing Love's 90% power. Her power doubles from between 90%-100%, so canon Sing could only measure up to my Sing going at 2.5% full power.

If my Sing wanted to, she could just float in the vacuum of space, charge a full powered 'Sing Love' in her base form and vaporize the Elemental Nation's moon, Juubi's body, Ootsutsuki Clan, and all. P.s., to that one reviewer a while back, I never said Naruto's world was 5 times bigger than our world.

All of that was just with her fucking voice.

Imagine if she actually put a fully powered base form punch against something like the planet's surface. We're looking at Whitebeard splitting the damn ocean level of destruction: continental plate rupturing, creation and eruption of volcanoes, earthquake-generated tsunamis…basically the Deep Impact destruction scene when the asteroid hits but on a lesser scale.

This puts her in the power categories of the absolute top tier of Type-Moon, and at 100%, she's in the high echelons of DBZ and DC Universe and Marvel. Sure, some in the later categories will have more raw power, or be faster, or can tactically outmaneuver her, but she is even across the board, no one power of her skills lacking in comparison to another.

Flash can outrun her? One good hit would shatter his body, or she could just destroy the planet and him with it. Superman has more power and speed? She orders Outer Heaven to destroy the sun and any nearby ones, killing all that Superman loves. Eventually, he will lose the will to fight. Maybe she has magic as well? I've certainly made that reality a possibility. World Breaker Hulk has more strength? She would have more speed, more range of skills besides raw power, more versatility, a regenerative ability to put Wolverine to shame, etc. At 100%, the most problematic opponents for her would be the top-tier of the Green Lantern Corps, Galactus, Superman if he didn't hold back, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and above- You get where I'm going with this.

So, now that we've established that even though she can be beaten (just very few can do that), she has more than enough power to butt-fuck the entire Shinobi world and they would be powerless to stop her if she wanted them dead, so why does she keep the shinobi around? Simple. She has uses for them. They have potential that she wants added to her arsenals. She hates wasted potential? She hates wasting resources.

Why does she need more of an arsenal? What is she preparing for? I have made a few mentions of two of them in this story and on the wiki.

Now, I know some will say 'Those power levels…WTF?' Well, that will bring attention to another mystery I have waiting for you all. What the hell is Sing Love? She is beyond just flesh and blood, beyond anything a Tsvìet has ever become, so what exactly is she? What exactly are the Tsvìets to have such massive potential if she says (and can be trusted as saying the truth in regards to this) that she was like any other Tsvìet? Some smart people will make the connection to her discovering Neblade, like I have stated. What exactly is the true depth of the process of Neblading? Is it just consumption of DNA to modify and improve the Tsvìet's biology?

Another will connect these to the fact that even though she wasn't affected at all being in the epicenter of a nuclear explosion, she was injured by Dr. Gibson's gun, using bullets made from Sing Love's blood samples (used previously to make the Gray clones and White clone) that he weaponized. Later, in both the manga and game, Stella (Black Rock Shooter) is able to 'defeat' her. How? Well, when you consider the fact that bullets weaponizing her blood were able to hurt her but a nuke wasn't, and that Stella is a perfect clone of Sing and was able to defeat her, it means that Sing's ONLY known weakness is if her DNA is weaponized against her, like Phazon weaponized against the essence of Metroid Prime or Dark Samus' phazon form (two beings a pure phazon composition). Since I do keep to the game and manga facts to a degree, this means that Naruto's blood is the only known weakness of Sing Love outside of her own blood due to her cells Neblading his and reproducing cells for his own body to use back in chapter 3. If you argue about Obito, remember, he put his muscle into a wind-sharpened kunai and only nicked her, and that was when she was purposefully holding back much of her base form's attributes.

Well, in response to all of those questions before you even ask them, I'm going to pull a Monty Oum.

*troll face* "I know all of those answers. Lol"

Now, back to **KrisB-71854** specifically, as for your concerns in regards to the Tsvìets farming the Orks, well I have addressed them in the last chapter. The Orks will be like a certain type of crop. Like any good farmer, you can't just plant the same thing over and over again. You'll wear out the soil. That is what would happen to the Tsvìets should they decide to continually Neblade nothing but Orks, but a few hundred million Orks won't last very long when spread out among 16 million Tsvìets. If anything, it'd be like a protein boost for them. Too much wouldn't be good for them and they would indeed become Orkish if that was all they ate. You know the saying, 'You are what you eat?' Of course, there are many species who would be nothing but junk food for the Tsvìets, having nothing in their biology for the Tsvìets to benefit from. Volus, Elcor, Hanar, Batarians, Ewoks, Unggoy, generic humans, Chaos daemons, hobbits and Dwarves, dogs, cats(Look up what happened to SAHA in the Black Rock Shooter game, he started Meowing after Neblading all cats on the planet), horses (Even worse case than SAHA, CKRY can't even speak a proper language anymore) etc. Just because I don't make special mentioning of these 'health-risks' doesn't mean they don't exist. Quality of memories do matter, but with the info Sing learned about the Ork biology, she decided to let her species splurge for once.

Well, that's all folks. Thank you for reading and KrisB, I look forward to more constructive criticism from you. You make good points without be a flaming turd like others would and I appreciate that. Please let me know your feelings and thoughts for this chapter, the story, the future arc hints, etc. in the review box below. It only takes a few minutes. As long as they are longer than 'It's good', or 'Please update this story.' I will continue to update this story as this story (the story of Naruto, Sing, etc.) will be my life's magnum opus.

Just to let you all know, I've done a bit of editing in the earlier chapters. If you want to see Sing freak out the Kages more, it's there.


	14. Filler Episode 1 - The Plague God

Ch.14 is HERE! As promised, I will finally introduce the Tsvìet solar system...next chapter, as this was just like an Intermission/Filler chapter to set up some plot in the future. I'm doing alot of that nowadays. BUT..all Warhammer 40K fans will probably enjoy this.

* * *

Sing had opted for the Outer Heaven to be stationed in orbit of the previously besieged colony world within the Galaxy W40K, that being the designation originally given to this galaxy until the Tsvìets would find the name of it made by the oldest, living natives. The 36th SPL Fleet 'XNFE' (Nafe) was reinforced over Sing and Naruto's slumber cycle by the two more SPL fleets, the 35th 'MZMA' (Mazama) and 30th SPL 'WARR' (War) fleets, adding 1,000 Kreons, 600 Frigates, 500 Heavy Cruisers, 50 Snipers, 3 Scopes, 50 Dreadnoughts, 2 Super-Dreadnoughts, and 1 Dreadnought Leviathan to the small colony's defenses. They would be able to shield the colony from all but a large, dedicated assault from the Orks should the greenskins return somehow.

The battle world 'Justification' had its entire surface excavated by a dedicated fleet of City-Eaters, leaving it bare of even Ork spores. All ships and ship remains from the space battle have since been collected and returned to the bellies of Outer Heaven where they would be repaired in anywhere between hours to days, depending on the number of ships that were damaged or destroyed.

It was six human hours after going to sleep that Sing woke up. The window panes were tinting the distant star's light so there was no need of worrying about it waking Naruto up. Sing sat up in her bed while cradling Naruto in her arms with enough grace to not even disturb him. Looking over his features, she noticed that his mixture of red and white hair was nearly completely white like her own and his skin was devoid of the pink tint common with newborn human babies. His stubby feelers on his back grew another inch or so and they would softly vibrate every few seconds. His body slimmed down some so it wasn't as plump as a human's.

She lifted her child to her face and gently nuzzled her nose and lips against his body, moving everywhere between his toes and hair. He mumbled a few noises that she could tell via the hive and psychic link she made with him that he was having a pleasant dream. He was too young to understand the images so in his dreams, they were merely represented by swirls of warm colors that comforted his mind.

She continued her lavishing by adding her soft tongue to some parts of his body that were getting a little dirty. Like how saliva is the first step of digestion for humans, so it is for Tsvìets. Her saliva cleansed his body of any building bacteria and dirt without hurting his own skin. She made sure to pay special attention to cleaning the area around his feelers. One human, a long time ago, compared this method of baby caring to how a dog licks its pups. That human was cut up and preserved until the mother eventually fed him to her growing child throughout several dozen meals.

After finishing his bath, she dried his slightly wet skin with soft kisses from lips heated orange due to her activating a natural ability found in a species of subterranean fire salamander she Nebladed on her homeworld. The warm sensations were a little too much and Naruto awoke with a murmur and blurry eyes. She deactivated the heat and kissed the sleep from his eyes with normal lips.

"Good awakening, my precious child," she greeted in a quiet voice. He met her eyes with his now magenta, much like her own. "So, it seems your changes are finished for the most part. You look so much like your mother now. She is very happy." She iterated with a smooch to his lips that he gibbered happily over. With her hearing, she heard his tiny tummy growl and he gave her a look that she would swear was purposefully as pitiful as he could make it. "Oh my, you're such a big eater. I would like you to try and eat something we just found last awake cycle but it wouldn't be good for one so young as you. Perhaps when you're older than."

With an ease she didn't have before, she laid him in her arm like a cradled baby and positioned him in front of her open breast. He identified the source of his frequent meals and needed only a little help pushing him up against the teat. The instincts of nature took over from there as the mother quietly sat and enjoyed watching every second of her baby feeding.

"Truthfully, if someone were to interrupt this moment, I would wipe them from existence," she said, more to herself but also a promise to Naruto.

It seemed some malignant force of nature wanted to test that promise as a large, swirling red rip in reality itself appeared about 500,000 miles away, easily visible from her window but she first noticed it due to an aura of insanity and madness that tried to overturn her mind.

**_"RIP APART EVERYONE!"_**

_**"You can't trust those around you. They're plotting your death. Always scheming, always planning. Will you really let them get away with that?"**_

_**"Let me in. Just relax. We could have so much fun together, experiencing endless pleasure."**_

_**"Rot and decay await all life. I can save you from that."**_

_**"FEED ME THE BLOOD AND SKULLS OF YOUR ENEMIES! DESTRUCTION IS THE ONLY FATE OF THOSE THE WEAK!"**_

_**"Your child will take everything you give him and want more. He'll betray you. Best pull a weed out by the roots or else it will choke the life out of you."**_

_**"Adorable child. I can't wait to smother it. hehehe."**_

She quite easily and most definitely vengefully brushed it aside like a wisp of annoying smoke. Her field of domination cast an impenetrable shroud over her baby's mind, thankfully. She quickly activated the general alarm of Outer Heaven with her mind, accessing cameras and sensors on the bridge to point towards the insulting anomaly.

With a pink flash, she disappeared from her bed and reappeared on her primal's throne on the command bridge. Her body was still absent of clothes but she didn't care nor mind in the slightest, a feeling shared by the bridge staff. A green flash beside her heralded DRGN SLYR's arrival, looking disgruntled and intrigue by the nature of the alarm. The Grand Primal Commander SHTTRR was already in charge of the situation, making sure all Tsvìets and A.I.s at their stations were studying the incoming data constantly flooding in from the thousands of sensors onboard the ship. The thousands of ships in stationary orbit around Outer Heaven were receiving orders from her as she begin positioning them in a blockade to protect the flanks of the ship.

"What can you tell me about this anomaly, SHTTRR?" Sing questioned with a serious tone, anger beneath her lips boiling like an entire ocean during a planetary glassing.

The aged but beautiful Tsvìet-Major turned to her at attention. "Data is still being compiled but from what we've deduced, it's unlike anything we've seen. Some of the ambient energy match those from a few of the Ork 'Weird Boyz' we encountered on Justification, those Ork sorcerers. Energy readings from that tear are off the charts. It's like an entire reality made up of energy."

"A semi-sentient energy as well, or at the least, a method of communication with some gathering of entities" Sing said, causing the leaders nearby to pause in confusion. "I detected it before I actually saw it because it rushed my senses, trying to overpower them and drown me in madness. I detected screams for Blood, whispers of treachery among my crew, propositions of physically pleasurable acts and immortality. On and on it went and with an simple swipe with my mind, I brushed it aside. Thankfully, my presence protected my child as well but I have no doubt it would have targeted him had it been able to do so. Did it not affect anyone else like that?"

The bridge was quiet with contemplation as the new data was uploaded and inquiries were made throughout the fleets. "None have been reported, my Queen," SHTTRR responded after a minute.

"Then it was targeting me specifically until proven otherwise. The nature of the attack was psychic, so perhaps due to me being the center of the Tsvìet hive mind, with that signature amplified due to my connection to Outer Heaven, it was drawn to me specifically. This wasn't just an assault on my mind. I am treating this as an assassination attempt on my son's life since the words whispered paranoia and deceit about him and wanted me to kill him. I will not be subsumed by some entities gossiping like human schoolgirls tropes."

The bridge took this in and Sing could feel the fury and indignation of her whole species, even those across the vast reaches of dark space in other galaxies, connected to her and strengthen through Outer Heaven. Not just the Tsvìets, but a flood of coding and signals from all settlements and space stations and naval ships of the Tsvìets crewed by the estimated 486.6 billion A.I.s and nearly 100 trillion V.I.s were confirming an unanimous consensus to eliminate this threat. Thankfully, the Omni-Core, the main A.I. intelligence network of Outer Heaven comprising of millions of A.I..s connected to create a single entity (the ship's mind itself), was built vast enough to coordinate and disseminate such a massive amount of data from all over the galaxy cluster.

"My Queen, a massive object has been detected on the other side of that tear. It's going to enter our reality in five minutes," a Tsvìet-Minor stated, halting the flow of activity for but a moment before Sing gave an order.

"I will not be delayed from returning home, but I will not forgive this attack on my mind and risk the safety of my child and the children on this vessel. An object is coming through, you say? Then charge the Grateful Sun Ray to full power and we shall burn it and its entry point out of existence. Follow my commands so that the first object it sees is the light of the Tsvìet people's wrath, a light that outshines even stars themselves."

Her orders were heard and followed. Outer Heaven's armada was tasked to stay positions while the mothership aimed the muzzle of the Grateful Sun Ray at the portal.

"Twenty seconds for warp cannon, my Queen. An additional 34 objects have been detected to be following the trail of Target 1."

"Stay the course," she replied with confidence.

"Warp cannon is prepared. Grateful Sun Ray is at 85%" The thing about the Grateful Sun Ray is that due to the newest maxed limit known to the crew thanks to Sing's immature revenge against the sun, the new '100%' is now the 320% used against the poor sun.

"Fire immediately. Hold the G.S.R. until 100%"

From the muzzle, the blue beam shot forth and exploded just a dozen meters from the warp rift. A second beam shot out and exploded just a few miles away, just inside its AT Field. The tendrils of the G.S.R. were glowing positively nuclear with power begging to be released.

"Target 1 will be emerging in two minutes. G.S.R. is fully charged, my Queen."

"Energy facilitators are all stable, my Queen. Coolant systems are all functioning optimally."

"Then continue charging the cannon until cannon shows signs of destabilization. Let us truly test the strength of this cannon."

"Very well, my Queen. Additional quasar vaults #41-85 opening. Energy readings climbing at 2% per second." Like the A.I. stated, large barriers began lifting up, allowing massive amounts of excess energy from the quasar within the core of the ship to funnel through the massive tunnels running down the length of the tendrils where the energy would be collected for storage until given the order to fire.

"Fire on my command only. A.I. cyber-warfare, if this is an enemy ship of technological nature, I want you to rip their defenses apart any way you can and I want to know who and what they are. I want everything before I fire this cannon. That will be when I finish addressing their foolishness if they are even capable of comprehension."

"As you command, Queen Love," dozens of A.I. units remarked simultaneously.

"Position the Grateful Sun Ray's muzzle against the warp bridge."

"Very well."

The ship's cannon muzzle was moved a few kilometers forward til the first thing any object coming out of it would see is the inside of the Grateful Sun Ray's barrel.

"Now...we wait."

The near silence was extending the timer, it felt like to everyone until the object finally appeared on screen. It never truly exited the Warp rift before it was already passing through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge and was now within the barrel of the massive Grateful Sun Ray. Information from the sensors began pouring in as the sensorium primal began listing off details.

"Object classification: Star ship. Object dimensions: 17.238 Km (15.3 for Tsvìet Km) Width varies at three areas. The super structure at the stern is 4.837 Km, the elongated body portion of the ship is 3.289 Km, and the two pronged aft is 4.298 Km. Height is varied as the ship's design is very uneven. Mass: 359.82 Megatons.

Scans indicate a massive fungal infestation over 100% of the ship's structure. Analysis is not comparable to the Orks' fungus spores so no chance of it being an Ork colony. It doesn't match up with the Flood either. No, our sensors detect that the infestations are living organisms, all showing signs of decay and rot ranging from present to over ten thousand years. However, this indicates that the very ship itself is alive...still alive somehow despite the constant decay rate. There's a massive maw in the front between the prongs. That decay rate, whatever is causing it should not come into contact with any of our ships but those made with either Nethicite or Life Armament. Anything with a decay rate will be rotted and aged exponentially. An example would be a City-Eater decaying within days.

Deformed weapon platforms, both mechanical and biological, have been confirmed so this is a warship. A massive, fixed mount, forward-facing cannon is the most obvious. Sensors detect a mass clouding surrounding the ship made up of decaying bio-matter being spewed from numerous openings along its sides. Deep scans show the warship is heavily honeycombed yet built in a way that is very organic."

Thanks to the advance sensors of the ship, a clear image could be seen of the offending mass of rot and flesh and metal. It was truly a disgusting looking ship.

"I believe we've actually found a ship that looks more vulgar than a Flood-infested ship," DRGN SLYR commented, her eyes linked with the sensors of the ship taking in all the data and compiling it for a future study.

Sing looked at the ship and wanted to spit at the sight of it, but more so, she wanted to obliterate it since it held a psychic presence similar to one of the voices she heard earlier. "What of our cyber attacks?"

"Not much can be obtained due to the biological mixture of the ship. It's like we're trying to hack into a living, breathing entity," an A.I. responded from its spherical form perched at its station.

"Well, we should certainly be grateful that our guest has patiently sat there and not attacked. Let's greet them," the queen announced and the ship launched hails across all known channels, even psychic ones in nature.

"We're also detecting a new signature one astronomical unit (Tsvìet AU, not Human) away. A group of twenty ships ranging from 1.2 Km to 1.8 Km. They seem to simply be observing. Ship structures are unknown but seem to be made of a biological material."

"It seems we're becoming quite the attraction for the species of this galaxy. I do despise being treated like a show. Should we provide food and drink for everyone who happens across our paths? Leave them be. Make a recording of this meeting and we'll send it to them if they want to know who we are. I have dallied enough in this sector."

A hail was finally accepted by the fungal ship within their own cannon and his form appeared via 3-Dimensional hologram. It was an ugly titan of rotting flesh and decaying metal, armored with both metal and flesh alike that Sing could probably smell it just from the image. The image projector was built to translate their actual sizes to the projections so this behemoth stood at a towering ten feet from pointy helmet to feet. Sing didn't bother including the cluster of.. stacks on its back that spouted insects though. In its hand, it beheld a large scythe of simple construction and it sat on its hunches upon a throne of rotting and decaying flesh and bones and pulsating pustules of infection- seriously, is this a theme for the being or what? The throne even had a few humanoid faces sticking out from the armrests that were seemingly screaming in agony.

The being glared from tiny eye slots in its rotting helm across the room at her throne that put her eye to eye with it. Sing was the first to start the talks off.

"Assuming you are here, are you the one who dared to try and enter my mind? You might as well speak truthfully since either way, you will not live for sharing the same psychic presence as my assaulter." Her tone was forceful yet calm, not hasty to deliver the message, but to convey a sense of surety.

The mammoth of a creature was definitely not use to being talked down like this. He was used to whispers of his ship's name causing entire sectors within the Imperium to evacuate and mobilize any nearby Astartes Chapters. This female alien expressed no sort of fear that he would usually delight in. The only reason he even accepted the transmission was because he was at a lost for where exactly the warp had spewed him out. He noticed how it suddenly changed from reds and blacks to blues and blacks, a scene he'd never seen before.

He was Typhus, the Chaos Lord of Nurgle, Herald of Nurgle and host of the Destroyer Hive, the most feared Chaos force in the galaxy.

He had just accepted to lead Abaddon's latest Black Crusade which was still decades away when he was contacted by the plague father himself to search out a psyker who exuded such massive radiance and power that it had all of the Chaos Gods in a frenzy when it swept aside their corruptible influence like they were flies. They didn't like that yet it made the psyker even more desirable. All wanted to claim that power for themselves. He couldn't blame them. He had seen it himself. It did not even reside in the Immaterium yet it had a presence like that of the God-Emperor himself on his own psyker mind.

When he exited the rift into some kind of golden realm where the space for his ship to maneuver in was around 239 miles in diameter but that was the best his sensorium could do as there was an IMPOSSIBLE amount of electromagnetic interference all around him. The exact texture of the place he was unfamiliar with but it seemed he was within some sort of massive fortress-monastery, though if that was the case, it was suspiciously empty save for his own ship. Truly, its size was unlike anything he'd ever seen, and he'd seen the Imperial Fist's gilded monastery-fortress Phalanx.

His most prominent thought was that he'd been spit out into the interior of an Eldar Craftworld. Surprising and taking control of such a magnificent prize would have pleased 'Father Nurgle' immensely, but he'd seen some images of what a Craftworld looked like. While this place certainly fit the size description, it was too open..too empty. He really didn't like what his honed instincts were telling him. It'd been too long since he'd felt unease creep through his body blessed by the eternal gift of Nurgle.

When he first laid eyes on the species, he couldn't make up his mind about whether they resembled Eldar or Human more but no, there were signs all within his view that set this species apart. First...the projection of his mind and form into a 3-D hologram onboard their bridge. Such technology was unheard of in the Imperium. Oh, what the Adeptus Mechanicus and Dark Mechanicum would do to get a working sample of such technology. Secondly, he would have gaped had he been a young and hardened captain of the XIVth Legion, the Death Guards, formerly known as the Dusk Raiders. Around him, working with the human-like xenos were what could only be actual Artificial Intelligence working at several stations. It was techno-heresy of the highest category among the Imperium of Mankind. They had to be A.I.s because no simple servitors could run such a station.

Thirdly, were the aliens themselves. He recognized them as such due to both their inhuman beauty that put many of the Sororitas and Eldars to shame and the numerous tendrils sprouted from their backs that were so similar yet unlike the ones that could be found on just about any daemon of Slaanesh. He took note of how all of the pale skinned ones attending to their stations and giving him the barest of notice (That really irked him and was a huge hit to his pride in his infamy) were different yet similar in that they shared the aspect of matching hair and eyes as golden as the sun. Another note of curiosity was how there were some who all were similar in that they had bronze skin, white hair and orange eyes. They were fewer in number but were more noticeable due to being taller. He got the sense that they possessed much more power than the plainer ones.

The two to capture, no demand the most attention, were at the throne of the bridge (At the least he wasn't alone in the habit of having a throne as a command chair.) The one standing off to the side and possibly an adviser or second in command stood as tall as some young Astartes, clad in a simple, conservative, yet beautifully made garbs that smoothed over her body's shape like water. Reaching back into the recesses of his mind, back when he was still human, he would have no doubt that this woman was of high breeding with an excellent diet, exercise regime, and instruction of proper etiquette due to the noble air she poised with. She could walk down an Eldar city and be the envy of any Eldar woman he'd seen and slaughtered.

But he wasn't fooled by her beauty. Her golden eyes were like topaz gems yet he could easily see a bewitching influence in them that held an immense intelligence that should not be underestimated. He'd seen those kind of eyes in few beings, mainly the greatest and smartest champions of Tzeentch. To turn his gaze from her machinations would bring about some empire's downfall. He would bet his scythe that she has certainly done just that.

The biggest threat was what drew the most of his attention. A simple once over was all it would take to declare her the most beautiful creature, Human or Xeno, that he'd ever seen. Possessing not only the largest physical presence, but authoritative one as well, seated upon her golden throne of metals and crystals, he'd be forgiven if he thought she could have posed as some gender-bent perversion of what the False Emperor would have looked like when he sat upon his own golden throne to give audience to plebeians and obsessively loyal Space Marines.

Her pinkish eyes stood out from her immaculately white and spotless skin and hair, her body given depth only by the shading of her own features in the various lights among the station's bridge. With a leg crossed over the other, she gazed at his form with contempt and passionless empathy. The look enraged his pride yet he could recognize similar looks by those champions of Tzeentch who have believed to pull the wool of his eyes. To her, his mighty, fearful presence was just a speck to be wiped off a window.

Then he noticed her lack of care for her nudity as well as casually feeding her baby and it just reinforced the assumption that he was about as frightening to this woman as a Gretchen was to Kaldor Draigo.

"**Assuming you here, are you the one daring to try and enter our mind? You should well speak truthfully since either way, you will die for sharing the same psychic feeling as my assaulter**."

He furrowed his brows in a bit of confusion. His ship's translators were working to patch up her words but it sounded alot like refined Gothic...well, refined for a poor farmer or a smart Ork. Despite the imperfect translation, it was certainly easy enough to understand her words and the complete confidence she had in victory.

"Who are you to speak down at me like a child, you Xeno harlot?! I am TYPHUS, the Herald of Father Nurgle, bane of all the Imperium. All life decays with time and you would be wise to surrender before I rot this fortress-monastery before your very eyes! Be thankful Father Nurgle desires your power or I'd slaughter you and fill your child's guts with maggots." His voice crackled with anger and the very ship growled as well. To his further anger, she did not even flinch from his name or the abominable roar of his ship.

She proved this by simply raising a single brow though mention of her child did cause her eyes to narrow.

**"I care not your name or parent. You trespass our sanctuary. You very presence assaults my eyes. You threaten my child. Where you are now, you are harmless. I'm Outer Heaven, this very ship, and like the infected corpse you are, I reject your very existence from my body." **

The fleet of plagued vessels under Typhus' command finally caught up with him, all weapon systems loaded and void shields at full power. Their presence filled him with the all-to familiar joy of an impending slaughter.

"This ship may boast impressive firepower on the outside, but you wouldn't use anything too powerful on the inside. We shall rot this ship from the inside, Xeno scum, and I'll hand your soul over to my God. All ships, pick your targets and open fire upon this monastery. Spread the filth and diseases of Nurgle throughout the station."

As the dozens of ships opened fire with their numerous, plague-ridden broadsides, hundreds of infested shells slammed into the insides of the Grateful Sun Ray. Massive explosions blew corruptive plagues everywhere, scattering swarms of festering, puss filled pools of infection all over the surfaces of the ship. Transport ships were belched from the sides of the corrupted cruisers carrying scores of Plague Marines to invade the inner sanctum of this magnificent station.

As the bombardments switched to new areas to infest and the hundreds of Plague Marines and thousands of infestids were offloaded onto the solid ground, Sing watched with apt attention befitting the situation as scanners kept track of the rate of pollution.

"How does our Nethicite super-structure hold up against this disease bombardment?" she asked.

"Scans show that due to its nature as condensed energy and with the density scales at full, the infections can't even scratch the surface polish. It can find no perch to cling on or seep into. If you wanted, you could take a water hose and rinse it right off the muzzle of the cannon, my Queen." DRGN SLYR was both intrigued by the mutations and infections that rivaled the parasitic nature of the Flood, but if it couldn't even scratch Nethicite set at its densest, there was little to gleam from the scans.

"What of our hack attempts?"

"A little bit more progress, my Queen. We've managed to gleam information in this Typhus' systems. We have a few coordinates that don't match anything we can use in this galaxy so it must be locations within this 'Immaterium', or Warp. The Immaterium is not unlike a parallel dimension to this universe, focused on this galaxy though. It's filled with raw but corruptive energy currents and thanks to the will of the Chaos Gods, sentient, ancient beings of immense energy, the laws of time and space are skewered and manipulated to their desires. This realm is home to the Chaos Gods as they can not exist in the Material universe, using these 'Champions' as proxies to carry out their will."

"...And what can you tell me about this Typhus, and if possible, why this Nurgle wants me?"

"Apparently, my Queen, like the gods themselves, Daemons of their making can't exist outside of the realm without a sort of power to anchor them. These portals capable of sustaining them can be created by corrupting psykers, being who possess exceptional psychic potential. However, from what I can gather, these psykers draw daemons to them like insects to fresh blood because they can draw energy from the Warp itself to fuel various spells."

"So, they mistook the psychic link of our hive mind as a massive conglomeration of psyker energy, and with me being the core of the mind and Outer Heaven boosting my command to all Tsvìet forces across this galaxy cluster, I must have looked like an irresistible meal for them. They believe they can use me to give them a permanent anchor in this universe. They want to use me as a battery."

She was silent for a moment before a giggle escaped her lips. Another followed, as well as several more. Soon, she was laughing wholeheartedly; a sight that hasn't been seen for a long time. Sing's laughing body disrupted Naruto from his feeding who was now looking at her in confusion. She quickly composed herself and sighed while glancing down at Naruto.

"You're just clueless to all of this, aren't you, my darling child. It will be a funny story for you when you're older." A hilarious thought occurred to her. "Naruto, my child. Would you like to fire the Grateful Sun Ray?"

If any of the Tsvìets had been eating or drinking something, they would've choked on the products. DRGN SLYR, who was typing through several hundred messages, metaphorically slid her hand across the keyboard in shock. One Tsvìet, the poor woman, actually tripped over her feet. Numerous A.I.s experienced several code malfunctions and had to perform quick diagnostic and repairs that took a few seconds.

Naruto, only understanding that his mother wanted to have fun with him, gurgled happily. "That's a 'Yes' if I ever heard one. Outer Heaven. Command Authority: Sing Love. Authorization Code: Elstrphizane. Transferring temporary, one-time firing control over to NRTO LOVE. Command Authority approves."

DRGN SLYR gripped Sing's shoulder with a grip that would have clawed through a Space Marine's armor while her eyes were both narrowed in admonishment and wide in astonishment; an impressive combination. "Sing, do you know how long it took me to design this ship? Have you considered the magnitude of the consequences if he decides to just explode the shell in the barrel? The charge is at 858% and climbing. That's over eight times the energy used to destroy that sun earlier. That's enough compacted energy to vaporize an entire solar system."

Sing's body glowed white for a moment and the indention in her shoulder from DRGN SLYR's hand returned to their normal look while DRGN SLYR would have to release her biological limiter to put a scratch on her now. Seeing her physical struggle useless, she instead begged Sing with her eyes that suddenly became wide and teary. Sing did the seemingly impossible and scoffed at it.

"I'm only giving Naruto control over pulling the trigger. I still have final authority over everything else. That shell isn't going anywhere except out of the muzzle and into that Warp."

She stopped sulking from her failure and gained a comprehending look. "That's why you charged it so much. 5% would have been overkill for even a planet the size of Cradle of Life. This object wasn't your real target."

"No, it is the initial target since I had no knowledge of this being accessible for interstellar travel. I was just expecting something...bigger and wanted it gone for good. The fact it was a large ship with an escort fleet simply meant I had to think beyond my field of vision for a moment. If there's one fleet, there could be thousands more. We wouldn't know so I have opted to initiate a first strike, shock-and-awe attack upon their realm. Did Typhus' computers say what was on the other side of this particular warp rift?"

"He was warped here by his God, though it was apparently after getting a supply of slaves from a 'Dark Mechanicum' world. The crew feeds the rotting bodies to the ship's engines. There is also mention of a very important item picked up by Typhus from the planet."

"S-DTH would love that idea but it'd just be wasteful in most cases. What of this Dark Mechanicum and this item?"

''Basically former humans who turned themselves into cyborgs during their loyalty to the Imperium who have turned to the Gods of Chaos to give them access to long lost secrets and forbidden knowledge of the Universe. They build for the Chaos forces their weapons, ships, daemon engines- those are large daemons forcibly imprisoned inside a material body or war machine and tortured continuously until they're sent into battle- and Titans- massive mechs of a destructive persuasion, but nowhere near as massive as our own. This daemon planet is basically the equivalent of our 'Path of Knowledge'. The item appears to be a massive 'chainsword' that has failed to be corrupted by the elements of the Warp. Sounds like a useful tool to study to learn how to protect our own technology."

"Then I will have this planet blown out of existence. Anything of note near the world?"

"Just a few fleet ship yards, mainly for the faction of Nurgle."

"Then let us be done with this nuisance. The sight of those infested corpses running around down there is making me nauseous knowing that it's Outer Heaven they're on. What's the charge of the Grateful Sun Ray?"

"Nearing the actual limits of structural stability. I would definitely have us make berth at the Sun Forge as soon as possible to run diagnostics and begin improvements on the ship. We never expected to strain the cannon so much so soon."

"Very well, but first, let's burst this giant pimple. Open me a link to Typhus again."

The massive form of the Plague God popped up into view, taking his attention off the invasion below. By now, he'd noticed that they weren't making any progress. He couldn't feel the infestations taking root in the ship and there were no service hatches, lifts, or hangar bays anywhere for his forces to infiltrate through. It had really puzzled him as to what lunatic designed such a massive area for a ship. It would make the only bit of sense if this wide open area was used to ferry in traffic.

His form appearing on the bridge of this confounding ship would have let him think the Xeno was surrendering but even she must have noticed, like he did, his zero progress in infesting her station. He'd never come across ship material as dense and impenetrable to such things as microscopic metal rotting spores.

"Hello, Typhus," the frustrating woman greeted so casually. "I have humored his presence within my ship long enough. Being the first enemies to actually ever step foot onto Outer Heaven's glorious frame would have been an accomplishment unheard of in our native space due to the sheer amount of dangers involved in accomplishing it. Unfortunately for you, your presence here was because I allowed it. You see, you're right about being within my ship, but I believe you've noticed by now that something is amiss."

Obviously, but atleast either his or her ship's translator fixed the glitches in her words.

"You were probably expecting this to be a massive port area for ships to make berth due to its open space and size, but the truth is quite simple. So simple in fact that it will be beyond your comprehensive skills for several moments. You are within my ship. More specifically, you're within the barrel of my ship's main cannon, the Grateful Sun Ray, that has currently been charged almost to the point of instability while your armies were meandering down there. You were never a threat since your arrival, Typhus."

Typhus, as she predicted, was understandably having a mental crash as he tried to comprehend the insane and outrageous revelation. Looking around at the previous points of interest during this attempt at infection, he was able to put the dots together.

A massive tunnel of open space.

No signs of lifts or hangars for ships or service crews. In fact, no signs of ship activity at all despite an enemy fleet appearing within it.

This woman's lackadaisical and flippant attitude towards his horrifying presence appearing within her ship.

That's because he was within an even more horrifying presence, a massive cannon the size of a narrow country or small continent!

He desperately went into action, checking all of his ship's scanning equipment thanks to his symbiotic relationship with the daemon vessel. His sensorium couldn't penetrate a foot into such dense materials around him and none of his fleet had any better luck. Now that he looked behind his vessel, he recognized something inherently wrong with the Warp rift.

It wasn't a warp rift at all. The colors were all wrong and his scanners were indicating a tremendous amount of gravitational pull within the funnel that would have stretched and crushed his fleet to atoms had their void shields not been on, something that had been an instinct for him despite his terrifying powers gifted by Nurgle.

The Xeno woman had a smile on her face as he finally realized he was in an inescapable position. He could make a run for that strange wormhole but he remembered her words. This was a single cannon, which usually fired a bullet or beam. If she pulled the trigger, there was no chance he could even dodge since he was even closer than point blank range. Ten thousand years of experience could not ever have prepared him for such an ambush.

He and his forces were completely at this woman's mercy. A shell fitted for this cannon would be bigger than a small country, larger than any ship save a Space Hulk which could definitely fit snugly in this barrel. Such a weapon could wipe out entire planets with an ease that was just hilariously stupid in comparison to Exterminatus-level weapons of the Imperium. Given that he couldn't really see the back of the cannon meant that it must have an astronomical range, possibly from one end of a solar system to another.

With an understated look of anger under his helmet, he sat down on his throne with a sense of foreboding and doom. Sure, his soul belonged to Nurgle, as such, even if this shell of his died, it'd be a long time before he could come back. The average was around a thousand years among most Daemon Princes for failing their patrons. He ordered his armies to halt and fleet to stop their pitiful attempts of damaging this massive vessel. If this was the main cannon, he could only imagine the size of this ship matching or eclipsing the Necron World Engine that took the sacrifice of entire fleets and an entire Astartes Chapter to destroy. Unfortunately, he was in the absolute worst place possible with no point of entry and his teleport homer couldn't lock on to any area within this ship to send troops or himself unlike back during the battle against the world engine once its Void Shields were momentarily down.

He took the moment of silence to contemplate the events. A massively powerful psyker of an unknown Xeno race was in command of the most massive vessel he's ever seen or heard of, who utilizes A.I. to help run the ship if not much more, and her very calm attitude towards his presence so close to her spoke of either ignorance or absolute confidence (he was leaning towards the latter now), and apparently the initial attempt by his patron and his fellow Chaos Gods to corrupt such a being put them all on her shit list, with him now literally staring down the barrel of the most potentially powerful weapon ever seen in this galaxy.

For the first time ever since his corruption, he felt that he wasn't being paid enough for this job.

With a sigh, he addressed the infuriating woman.

"Do you expect me to beg for my life, woman? If so, you will be disappointed. While my body may die, my soul belongs to Nurgle. You have swiped away the whispers of the Chaos Gods, your ship has defied my onslaught and the Destroyer Plague, and you have me cornered at every angle. Even if you destroy me, Father Nurgle will not let his favored champion drift through the Afterlife after such an insult against his abilities."

Sing gave a smile similar to a cat that ate the canary. "Despite being a soulless suit of rotting armor, you still retain enough intelligence to know when you're beaten. How about this: you barter for the existence of your un-life and that of your ship's. Make no mistake, your fleet will be destroyed, along with this Dark Mechanicum world on the other side of that rift, as well as an area estimated around 23,000,000,000 miles in diameter*, enough to swallow an entire solar system. However, I'm certain your ship and your leadership will be needed by Nurgle after such an attack. You can barter for you and your ship's life, or simply die with everyone else."

Typhus, when he heard the destructive capability of this cannon, felt all of his puss sores dry up and shrivel. Even his ship expressed an unusual emotional surge as being hit point blank by such a weapon. To him, an intelligence tempered from countless battles, the answer was obvious.

"How do I know you would keep your world?" he asked cautiously. The loss of this ship and his leadership would invite chaos (pun not intended) onto Nurgle's doorsteps from their rivals of Tzeentch.

"You wouldn't if I wasn't generous," she replied and he kept himself from scoffing, but it was true. He was the aggressor here. "What will you offer? I care not for slaves as they would simply be food for thought (DRGN SLYR gave a deadpanned, leveled stare at Sing's pun), nor do I care for weapons of your warp corruption since those have a history of misbehaving. What could you offer that would be a benefit to a society who is constantly progresses with no such things as morals or economies to hamper them like so many do?"

She tweaked the truth a little, after all, the Tsvìets do have some morals, as self-serving as they are, but Typhus and their future audiences didn't need to know that. Morals are weaknesses to those who have none.

Typhus felt this woman would have become a Champion of Tzeentch in no time. She manipulated his arrival to be within the barrel of an apocalyptic cannon, held him at gun point, and is manipulating him into bartering for his life.

"You seem to know alot about us in certain aspects. What do you have a preference for?"

She giggled. "The Imperium of Mankind seems like a group that will be fun to play a game with. Perhaps something that could help our introduction into this exciting galaxy?"

If he didn't know better, he was sure she knew of the artifact he had on his ship but he'd just picked it up and there was no way she could have known. Not that he knew of. Unfortunately, one thing that slipped his mind is how she knew of the Dark Mechanicum world beyond the rift. Since it did slip his mind due to extenuating circumstances, he considered her words and would certainly let out a dark chuckle of mocking pity for the Imperium when they would face this species because of his actions. That can wait after he retreats.

"I have a few things. One in particular would be sought after by some of the toughest soldiers in the Imperium should they learn of its whereabouts and it has withstood the corruption of the Dark Mechanicum for thousands of years. If I bend the negotiation a bit, to give you a different target, I would give you something of greater value, that being the body of its owner that I've kept as a trophy."

She quirked an eyebrow, her pink eye glinting in intrigue. "And you would part with such a trophy for your own life? What would this new target be?" She normally wouldn't bother but it's not often she is given a chance to deal with such an unknown adversary.

"A Crystal Labyrinth world that is one of the main worlds of the Chaos God, Tzeentch. While my God is of that of natural decay, rot, and stagnation, Tzeentch is that of progress, scheming, and sorcery. They are polar opposites and have been rivals since time immemorial. You allow me to contact Nurgle and let him open a rift passage aiming at Tzeentch's most prized world, I will fulfill my barter and leave my fleet and the crystal world to your 'mercies.'"

Typhus certainly hoped she would accept. While the loss of his trophy would be a huge loss to his pride, the insult to Nurgle shown by this woman's ship would be forgiven a thousand times if she were to bring Tzeentch down a few million pegs. She would even become something similar to an Avatar of Nurgle had she the desire; such would be the gratitude from the Father Nurgle.

She thought about it and quickly accepted with a nod. It wasn't often she got to play a game of politics on a scale larger than that of a few planets. Pitting 'Chaos Gods' against one another? It sounded like a grand game.

"Very well, on one condition, and that will be a simple favor in the future when we are fully prepared to be involved in this galaxy's never-ending warfare. It helps convince me of your deal since this Tzeentch sounds like the one who tried to convince me of betrayal by my people and to kill my own son."

"That is Tzeentch. He always manipulates and schemes. He has so many plans and motions setting forth that they often times contradict one another with no end in sight. He claims that he has threads of fate manipulated to every being in this galaxy. Should your cannon be as powerful as you say, our plan will not be prepared for. This will be a stab to the face he'll never see coming."

She gave a soft laugh at such a ridiculous being actually existing. Honestly, she would have done this on principal!

"Very well. I will have your word on this. Swear on your title and position in the service of this Nurgle and I will dissipate the wormhole. You will contact your God and make the deal. When it is done, I will teleport to your bridge myself to collect my prize. Once I have it and you move from the muzzle of the cannon, I will teleport back and fire the Grateful Sun Ray. Afterwords, you may leave. Do we have an accord, Typhus, Herald of Nurgle?"

Despite the alarming eyes pointed at her by her people, they knew she could take care of herself and that should she be betrayed, that abominable ship wouldn't last a minute should she unleash her wrath upon Typhus.

Typhus found himself grinning and feeling very relieved at saving his own ship. It wouldn't take long to explain the plan to his patron and the God would surely love to stick it to the know-it-all Tzeentch. "I swear upon my name and position to uphold this deal. If you would?"

With a wave of her hand, the blue and black Einstein-Rosen bridge faded away to reveal the far away warp rift. With that anomaly out of the way, he could finally reconnect with his God. It didn't take but a few seconds to share his knowledge of this meeting with Nurgle who laughed in joy and surprise at the situation and irony that Tzeentch was about to be hit by a scheme he wouldn't expect.

There were notable changes in the Warp rift and massive energy fluctuations that the Outer Heaven's sensors detected and tracked. When his form appeared on the bridge, he nodded and the woman stood, giving her baby to the black-clothed beauty and disappeared in a pink flash. His connection ended as a pink flash illuminated his command bridge and there the woman was.

Her size was a slight surprise as she stood up to his chest plate at almost eight feet. The deteriorating state of his ship didn't seem to bother her, impressing him, and he even saw a pool of puss under her feet sizzling away just from contact. It was a thing to note for later. With a wave of his hand, the floor of the ship rippled like water as two objects in black boxes were raised up.

"Having such an aforementioned artifact and trophy hidden right by your throne? A clever choice, Typhus," she spoke and he swore he would have fallen for her charm had such petty emotions not been rotted out of him due to his training and corruption.

He opened the smaller box and in sat a pristine, golden colored chainsword about five feet in length. It weighed about 500 pounds by itself and could only be effectively wielded by a Primarch, like the one it belonged to. To his surprise, she lifted it up with one hand like it weighed nothing but a feather. With a few experimental swings that parted the gaseous atmosphere on his vessel, she confirmed her strength and he found himself noting to not be surprised by this woman anymore. If her species had such strength for their sizes, they were on par with Space Marines, and a whole species of them brought a shiver down his rotting spine.

"A very fine weapon. How did you come across this and the owner?" She laid the weapon back down and walked over to the larger black box, a coffin for one of Typhus greatest foes and greatest heroes of the Imperium.

"It's called the 'Storm's Teeth'. The owner was sucked into a summoned warp storm when fighting _Abaddon the Despoiler_ on the bridge of the corrupted Despoiler-class battleship, back during the 1st Black Crusade. Cast into the warp, caught off from his Imperial Fist Astartes, he was injured and dumped onto this very bridge. He still fought like a demigod as expected but it was a battle of endurance and due to his surroundings, he eventually weakened enough for me to drive my scythe into his chest. Even in such conditions, he nearly killed me, and despite my victory, I have refused to work with Abaddon unless commanded by my God."

That was Typhus' greatest victory and most narrowed one as well. Such was the power of a Primarch.

"What was this warrior's name?" she asked in curiosity as a human who could fight and nearly kill a being as large as Typhus while wounded had to be more impressive. She opened the cask and beheld the form of a massive male human (I know the Primarchs aren't human) covered in gold and copper-colored armor of gargantuan size. Besides several gashes and a huge puncture wound to his chest and his hand missing, the only features she could see of his actual body were the tanned skin, scarred face with numerous scars, and head of shock white hair. He certainly looked like a Tsvìet-Major male to her.

"His name was Primarch Rogal Dorn, leader of one of the most powerful legions of Space Marines made by the God-Emperor of Mankind, the Imperial Fist. With his body and sword, you could demand almost anything from the Imperium should they not simply attempt to strike you down due to their understandable case of xenophobia. There's not a species in this galaxy who hasn't betrayed or tried to destroy Humanity."

Sing felt a malicious smile creep up her face and she didn't bother hiding it. So many ideas flitted through her head. This only confirmed Typhus thoughts concerning the Imperium.

Placing two magnetic objects on the cases, they blinked before disappearing in a pink flash. Sing turned towards the view port, gazing at her own ship and could understand why Typhus could feel helpless when he found out this 'station' he was floating in was just the massive main cannon. He got a measure of respect from her for keeping his calm.

"I would ask you to add information about the species such as the Humans to our deal but I feel like not knowing is the most fun part of any game. What do you think?"

He considered his response to such a statement. "You'll be playing a game against an Imperium that rules a million worlds filled with humans, whether they are all acknowledged and modernized or not. Their armies lose billions each year yet they have the numbers to replace them. If only they weren't blinded by their idiotic worship of the dead Emperor who sits on his Golden Throne as nothing but machinery and bones, then they would be a most terrible galactic power."

Sing gave a happy sigh, as if breathing the purest air after having gotten off his ship...despite still being on this ship. From that reaction alone, Typhus gleamed alot of information about her character. She was a being of much power who was always looking for the next exciting event in her life. Just how much warfare and powerful entities has she faced to emit such a response to a future enemy? Typhus almost didn't want to know.

However, there was still something he had to know...

SWISH!

A quick, massive swing of his scythe with all his strength was aimed down at her head.

CLANG!

To his disbelief, his scythe connected but failed to even pierce her scalp. It didn't even draw blood. The next thing he noticed was that her eyes were looking at him with slight interest but complete dismissal. She had let the attack connect!

Swish!

With a movement faster than his eyes could track, she turned and swung her outstretched hand at the motor of his scythe.

CRRINNG!

To his horror, her dainty, scar-less hand utterly destroyed his scythe. The motor that had serviced his mechanical scythe for over ten thousand years...destroyed. The staff, wood grown and nourished from Nurgle's very own personal garden...splintered. His iconic, most favored, and signature weapon was destroyed before his eyes with but a swing of the hand. Not even Rogal Dorn's _Storm's Teeth_ chainsword had done such damage after a duel that lasted for hours.

That same hand reached out and gripped his right hand, the grip shattering the ancient and corrupted metal of his Power Armor like it was an ice cube. With a pull, she brought his mass down towards her and with a kick to his chest that dented and shattered the chest plate, the force ripped him from his still-clutched arm while his body flew across the bridge and slammed into the festering wall. To his thankfulness, this rotted body of his could not feel pain. From his wound, maggots and slimy green muscles rotted and dank poured and hung from his socket.

He lied there, slumped against the wall, utterly dominated in but a couple of moves. It was a bitter lesson in humility, but he had learned all he needed to know.

"I had to find out your strength." His armor shuddered and rusted pieces crumbled under the abuse of her attack. "You will be...a terrifying player in this game." His mind was finally coming down from the high of being disarmed.

"No need to make excuses. I have done similar things, only to greater successes than yours." He could feel her smirk as she inspected his arm. With a toss, it flew into his belly. "Move your ship out of the barrel and atleast four hundred miles from the muzzle's direction or your ship will be crushed by the energy backlash. Remember, your fleet still dies." A pink flash and a floating robot that looked like a large eyeball appeared beside her. "This will record the event and transmit it the moment you exit the Warp again. It has a self-destruct feature of two Teratons should it be tampered with. You can also use it should you need to contact me. I will be very busy for the next few decades, so do not use it unless it's important for me."

He was impressed since it was about the size of an Ork's head.

With a pink flash, she disappeared. His ship was quick to ask of his status and he gave a chuckle as a few corrupted servitors flew to his body to repair the damage. "You heard her, Friend. Move this ship out of the way. Hopefully, we can catch the event ourselves."

With the ship piloting itself, the Terminus Est retreated from the cannon and he got his first look at Outer Heaven and couldn't help but believe in his worst concerns towards this species as it was accompanied by an armada of thousands. "Definitely a terrifying opponent." He watched as the cannon fired. The light was brilliant and he has to look away but by then, all he was able to catch was a streak of light the size of a country entering the Warp, its very entrance destabilizing the rift and causing it to close.

The ship then shot another beam and made a massive portal similar to what blocked his communication with Nurgle and watched as the ship and several thousands of the ships leave real space through it. He gave the ship the command as Nurgle opened him a Warp portal to enter it and they disappeared, leaving the Tsvìet colony's space, chuckling at the no-doubt gaping faces of the Eldars sitting and watching from far away in their ships of Wraithbone. In the Warp, where time and space was regularly broken at the whims of the Chaos God, he got a front row view to Tzeentch's Crystal world from a million miles away, the image enlarged on his ship's view port, as a massive but briefly instant beam of light appeared from a war rift mere thousands of miles from the planet.

The impact was astronomical as the planet rippled like a shockwave in a pool before simply imploding, then that was followed by the truly 'no matter how you describe it, it will always be an understatement' massive explosion the likes of a supernova that engulfed the planet's remains, including the tens of thousands of warships parked in orbit. As the explosion made its way towards him at thousands of miles per second, Nurgle opened him a portal that took him back into the Materium realm, closing behind his exit.

He sat there for a moment before doing something he hasn't done in millennium. He took off his helmet, revealing his rotted face, and busted out in raw, disgusting laughter, puss and mucus erupting from his mouth like vomit due to the internal damages his chest took from Sing's attack. He didn't care as he would recover, but he was going to have to disable his vox box on his suit the next time he met any Chaos Sorcerer like Ahriman. He laughed for whole minutes that turned to hours when a pre-recorded message left in the strange Tsvìet machine told him that while the main functions of the cannon were under her control, she gave the mental trigger to her baby and he fired the cannon when he physically burped.

* * *

As I said, this was a filler chapter and for a few days, I didn't know how I wanted this to go. For a while, I was stuck on whether I should kill Typhus like a bitch right when he popped out of the portal, or let him appear in the cannon like written above, but eventually killed. Then, I switched to the idea that instead of a Chaos incursion, a Space Hulk would appear, and we all know how random they can be. The Tsvìets would clear it out and find a cache of Imperium STCs that would allow for future development ideas on weapons and vehicles, or the Tsvìets could barter with the Imperium for it. It has been known that the Imperium would give entire planets away as rewards for a single STC found. I ultimately decided that that option is going to be a future plot for NRTO and several others. Tsvìets vs Orks, Chaos, and Genestealers, baby!

Anyway, I surprised myself by how much I wrote so quickly but I couldn't help it. I was inspired and motivated to write this and the plot kinda wrote itself. I decided not to do Typhus in like that. He's too awesome of a bad guy to just kill. I wasn't going to pull a Deathstroke battle like in Arkham Origins or Arkham Knight. I've definitely got some plans for Rogal Dorn's body and his Chainsword. Ooooooh, do I have some inspiring ideas.

In-story note: 22,692,000,000 miles is the estimated diameter of the solar system with the sun at its core. The power charge was at its very limit for the Grateful Sun Ray, and since it was the first time the cannon's integrity has been abused like that, DRGN SLYR is going to put a cap on the cannon until she's safely going over everything back in its place of creation and personal port, the 'Sun Forge.'

Like always, the wiki on my profile will be updated for current and recent events. Please be sure to check it out as I should have the uploads done by LATE tomorrow.

Well, please tell me how you feel in the review box below, or in private messages.


	15. Finally Home and Grave News

Ch.15 is here and holy crap...the reception to the last chapter was depressing as fuck. Only three reviews and two of them were so trivial I wanted to slam my head into a desk. The Warhammer 40K Orks don't go GRAAH! like you suggest because they go WAAAGH!. At least these aren't the hentai Orks you're talking about. They don't care about ruining the chastity of elves and female knights. All they care about is WAR. They fight to fight and move around to fight some more. If there aren't any enemies, they fight themselves. The grunts may be retarded, but the Warbosses, the actually successful ones, are smart as hell that regularly run circles around the Imperial guardsmen.

And for that second guest review: Seriously, that is your complaint? Naruto's hair no longer being an Uzumaki red isn't important when he's part of a species that CAN ALTERNATE THEIR GENOMES. Also, I can't reply to your question until the next update when you don't even have an account.

I swear, I should start making Captain Picard memes out of some of these guest reviews.

Anyway, yes, Typhus is a beast with over ten thousand years of ship-to-ship combat experience but he had a whole deck stacked against him. There was literally nothing he could do that could have saved him. Bartering was his best bet. Why would he give up a trophy like Dorn's body? Well, blowing up Tzeentch's (who's the rival of Nurgle) garden world was well worth it, not even including the fact that the blast probably took out a huge portion of Tzeentch's material weapons of influence and war such as ships, shipyards, troops, etc..

That, and he can tell Sing doesn't have good things in mind for the Imperium. 'Enemy of my enemy is my friend' and all that. Why wasn't Dorn's body an infected, bloated puss ball or something like a skeleton trophy? Well, easy. He's not a skull-horny maniac of Khorne and Dorn was a worthy rival to anybody traitor marine. A sign of respect. Even Horus admitted that should he (the best at attacking) invade a world guarded by Dorn (the best at defending), they'd fight for eternity. That's major props.

Also, just going to spoil this now, but Sing is not going to give two flips about the Eldars (not their allies Star Ocean 4, but these WH40K ones). To her, they would just be high-quality brain food (hehe, get it?). They had domination over the entire galaxy for tens of millions of years and lost it all because of debauchery and social depravity, and yet they (especially those Farseers) have the gall to think they're so much better than Humanity. Sure, the Humans had a few huge bumps like the Dark Age of Technology and Age of Apostasy, but atleast they came back from it (sort of) while the Eldar are pirates who are remnants of a society that birthed a freakin Chaos God. I said before that Sing hates wasted resources. This would be the biggest waste I think she'd have ever seen once she finds out more about them.

dbzmillenium10: First, your statement is incorrect, partly. Yes, SSJ4 Goku is a planet buster, but so too is Super Saiyan 1 if you think about it. Frieza, at 50% was able to fire a blast that (eventually) destroyed Namek. When he doubled his power by jumping up to 100%, he still lost to Super Saiyan Goku. This means, if Goku wanted to, he could easily blow up a planet given he would have more raw power at his disposal, but Goku would never do that. He treats all life like its precious, even that of his enemies sometimes, like when even after all the shit Frieza put him and his friends through, he still tried to warn him of the danger of his own attack sneaking up on him.

Now, if Frieza at 50% is a planet buster, just count all of the people who are technically stronger than him. RoboFrieza, Cooler, future Trunks, Super Saiyan (insane) Gohan, Cell with atleast one of the Androids, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Goku, Perfect Cell, and all of those are just in the first arc after Frieza's first death. You got Super Saiyan 3 Goku, SSJ3 Gotex, Buu, Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu (who destroyed Earth with an energy blast that could have destroyed Earth 10 times over as stated by Goku), Vegeto (Goku/Vegeta fusion). Even later on in Hell, regular Goku was able to beat up both Perfect Cell and final form Frieza at the same time, the former being someone neither he or Vegeta could beat with Super Saiyan 2, which means his strength isn't bound to the specifications Screw Attack's Death Battle used for him, which happens to be the same fairy tail dragon slayer uses in his comparison between SSJ3 Goku and senjutsu Naruto. I'm not even going to go into Dragon Ball Super with the Saiyan God and Saiyan God Saiyan modes which are just ridiculous, as well as Lord Bills and his mentor.

You see, all of these guys have enough power to easily blow the planet up. No Naruto character can pull that off except Kaguya so far, but that took her a while, and she was defeated before she could pull it off. Naruto's Kyuubi form TBB combined with a massive attack from Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo only destroyed an area a few miles wide, something Vegeta and Nappa could pull off with ease. Tonberi could fire a beam that sliced through alot of the moon? Master Roshi blew up the entire freaking moon way back in Dragon Ball. That's why **Kishimoto himself** said that in comparison to DBZ, Madara is only at Nappa's level. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't even beat Madara together. Kishimoto had to make Zetsu betray him and give the shinobi an opponent with more raw power but no warrior instincts or experience to properly use it. I believe 100% that S6P Madara would have whooped Kaguya's ass due to his experience and skills. Remember, she was the first to have chakra, so all she had to put down were armies of trained and untrained civilians and samurai.

That is my analysis and my opinion.

Edit: Okay, so a guest has brought it to my attention that the Nappa=Madara is just a rumor while he says that Hokage Naruto would be able to beat pre-Super Saiyan God Goku, this means before the Dragon Ball Super series. I still have my doubts, so until a trustworthy link for either rumor is brought up to verify either claim, this conversation will be put on the backburner.

* * *

Ch. 15 Welcome Home

Sing was on her throne watching the recorded video of the Crystal World's destruction. They had managed to catch the transmitted footage from the eye drone aboard Typhus' ship after he'd returned back to the Materium a scant few minutes later. She wasn't expecting his return so soon but didn't mind. It was only when they'd made a quick stop at the colony world at the edge of the galaxy closest to galaxy designated 'W40K' that the quintessence-grade communication signal reached her vessel's massive transmitter network. Even going at the speed of light, a radio wave would have taken tens of millennium to reach the edge of another galaxy but you can't manage a massive empire with portions settled in multiple galaxies without bending the laws of physics in many aspects of logistics and communications.

While it was on her mind now, she gave an order to have copies of the combat footage and scan diagnostics of the Orks and Plague Marines' capabilities and physiology sent to her species' numerous allies, as well as what galaxy they resided in. Better safe than sorry. Never know when one of them might decide to venture into that smelting pot of war. It's not like that galaxy was the only one they were currently at war time with.

There were three other galaxies where their forces were currently engaged in either open war or skirmishes against various species, but not all conflicts required her personal overwatch with Outer Heaven. At the beginning of those conflicts, she'd use it in the opening salvos and then pull it back once the psychological damage was done. The enemies see it once and never forget it. With it gone from sight, it'd never leave their minds and have them tip-toeing each tactical maneuver.

A flash from the screen replays in slow motion the massive energy shell, signs of destabilization clear to the Eye Drone's powerful camera, plunging into a world that seemed like it couldn't decide on what its appearance should be even though two common features were the blue colors and crystalline structures. The planet's crystal covered surface seemed to sink in on itself like a black hole was inside of it before the energy shell finally broke apart into an explosion the equivalent of a supernova. The footage had to be slowed down more as fire spewed from the puncture hole first before rupturing through the crust everywhere else. Slowly, the planet expanded until the crust was in thousands of large pieces that were just as quickly swallowed up.

Three fleets of Chaos ships, all festering with organic appendages and symbols of blasphemies to the 'Corpse Emperor' and praises to Tzeentch and numbering in the dozens of hundreds, tried to break away but were swallowed up seconds later. Many had energy shields that protected them for numerous seconds. During those seconds, the ships were still thrown about by the force of the explosion and knocked into each other or other objects of note. When their shields collapsed, their superstructures didn't last but a second before disintegrating. The explosion's sphere of fiery destruction was heading towards the Terminus Est for several minutes given that he'd arrived so far away. A smart move as it gave him enough time to warp back into the Materium plane to avoid being annihilated.

She rewinds it to show Naruto again, much to the baby's joy of watching the pretty images and lights.

"That's right, Naruto. You're just a week old and have already killed hundreds of millions of daemons and millions of Chaos-corrupted Humans. I'm certain that's a universal record. S-DTH is probably so jealous. Mommy's so proud of you, yes she is." She rubbed her nose along his tummy and he laughed and cheered like any happy baby would much to the humor of the staff on the bridge.

Of course, the birth of Slaanesh killed and corrupted billions of Eldar, so when Sing finds that out...let's just say, things are going to get dicey.

"My Queen, the colony has been resupplied and many of the passengers on Outer Heaven have been rotated with those on the planet wanting to travel back. Ready to Warp back to Home at your command."

She gave a longing sigh at the thought of returning to her species home territory, especially with her new child.

"Take us home, Chariot."

The golden haired and eye woman gave a smile and launched the warp beam. Its connection was aided by a connecting warp portal in their home planet's orbit, linking to two to create a tunnel. The ship surged forward, passengers and crews alike happy to be going back to familiar territory for the first time in a dozen years. With a brief trip to the swirling blue and black tunnel of folded time and space, they arrived to be greeted by 21,676 ships of war, not including the 2,000 Bahamut-class sky fortresses settled over the planet's surface, the 2,000 stealth cruisers of Fleet 'Nexus', and the 5,000 SOLL (Strategic Orbital Linear Lasers) hovering within low orbit of the planet ready to rain concentrated laser fire on any foreign/hostile object that somehow gets this far into the system or within the planet's atmosphere.

Including the AAM (Arms of the All-Mother) Nexus fleet, these ten fleets in total make up the '_Invincible Aegir Armada_' (**N****ot to be confused with the Invincible Tsvìet Fleet in Ch.10**)tasked with protecting the Tsvìet homeworld from all enemies. No enemy has ever invaded the Tsvìet homeworld, only three in the past ever getting within an astronomical unit (Tsvìet-standard, 2.3x Earth-standard AU) of the beautiful world. All of the ships were colored a deep golden with crimson red highlights and displayed various sigils and symbols denoting their fleet affiliation. The armada was in a massive formation that created a corridor for Outer Heaven towards Cradle of Life's capital city 'Tecomfpzhire.

The mothership sailed forward gracefully as it passed the columns and rows of ships saluting its return with cannon discharges the crossed in front of the ship's intended path before exploding into flares of colors and sigils that spoke welcomes and good prayers. At the end was a beautiful world dominated by a single ocean with give large continents scattered like in a diamond shape with the fifth being in the middle. The ocean was as crystal blue as if in a fantasy game with no signs of pollution anywhere, though it was dotted by thousands of land specks that were actually offshore platforms as well as concentric circles of thin rings expanding from each continent. The four outer continents were brown landmasses with a single massive metropolis centered on each surrounded by millions of acres of vegetation and forests. The fifth continent was nearly pure white and grey as it was almost completely covered by a truly massive city that was composed of several rings of walls, layering each level of the city into higher elevations the further in you went.

As this Sing was watching the welcoming, she was a bit curious.

"This is a bit more than the usual welcoming upon the return from our forays, wouldn't you say, DRGN SLYR?" The X.O. of the ship nodded and made some quick chatter with the Grand Primal Commander of the Aegir Armada.

"It appears that when word got out of our return, the crews of many ship requested to do something extravagant to welcome home your first son."

"Quite the flatterers," she mused but seeing Naruto's awed face looking at the colors and shapes from the flare rounds, she didn't mind. "I'll let them know how much he enjoys it. A simple message would be an insult to their consideration."

Indeed, it took several hours to prepare in time for the short occasion that she'd hate to see their efforts returned with no thanks. Looking at Naruto's wide-eyed face, she sent that image and her thanks across the hive link to all her people within the fleet. A quick video recorded by DRGN SLYR was also made and distributed throughout the armada for the V.I.s and A.I.s to download.

"They show you their joy for your new found love and happiness, my Queen."

Sing considered her friend's words and felt herself truly touched, like each time a Tsvìet with no successors would request her to Neblade their body upon their deaths and she would receive not only the memories and emotions of love they had for their parents and/or children, but for her as well. It was always a humbling fact that gave her mixed feelings.

"It seems that there will be quite the crowd lining the streets around the citadel. Many have been wanting to glimpse your son. You plan to disclose how you came by him?" DRGN SLYR asked as she relaxed against the side of Sing's throne.

Sing blew some of her friend's hair out from her face due to their postures but Naruto grabbed a few strands and started chewing on them much to both women's amusement. "I don't see why not. Nothing said and heard here will ever reach those ninjas to cause us unnecessary distractions. How is progress coming by the way on restructuring the Uzumaki Islands?"

DRGN SLYR merely tilted her head to allow Naruto some more slack with her hair while a small holograph played across her vision. Since it was a simple messenger, she didn't need to bring up Outer Heaven's larger screens. "At 83% completion. Estimated time to completion of schools, hospitals, orphanages and nurseries, garrisons, and research laboratories will be two full cycles."

"graaahhh" came from Naruto has he gnawed on hair strands that were tough enough to substitute for titanium alloy. His toothless mouth could only spread saliva on such durable substances.

"I never got to hold him, Sing? Why don't you share the cutie before you two disappear for the next decade or two? I'm going to be quite busy with some modifications and overhauling our fleets." That got a raised brow but thinking of such reasons, she could understand as much. With a small lift, Naruto was soon cuddled by a happy DRGN SLYR.

"In preparation for the _4-DG object_ showing signs of activity for the first time in eons according to the Ceph. Not only that, but you noticed how only a few ship classes of ours are built to a scale matching those of lighter classes of the Plague Gods. If that is the usual, then while technologically superior, our ship scales are quite underwhelming. Normally, that wouldn't be enough, would it?"

The Under-Supreme Primal nodded as she maneuvered her free hand to spread out a holo screen in front of them. On it showed a few genome strands of both Tsvìets and the Orks. "I understand your reasoning in wanting the Orks' growth hormone. As much as we value martial prowess alongside other things, our Tsvìet soldiers would see a huge increase in body mass the more we fight. I'll have to do some tampering to make sure we don't become muscled monstrosities like the Orks, but if our soldiers and crews grow at the rate of these Orks, we're going to be too big for the majority of our ships. Our entire Navy will need to be larger in physical size. Several certain sets of equipment and weapons and vehicles will need to be bigger as well. I'm going to be very busy for a while."

Sing could certainly see the complications in that. "That seems too much trouble. Wouldn't it be simpler to have the estimated ship tonnages incapable of supporting physically larger Tsvìet crews to be manned by our A.I. companions while we build bigger ships for our own?"

The scientist ran the numbers and different results came up but most seemed like good compromises. "It'd certainly save time. The next twenty fleets will be finished by the Path of Defiance's factories within a few days. It'd increase our total naval strength by 58%. I could commission the construction of a second Defiance-class factory world. Having the frame built in parts by the Path will take five years at the least. Towing those parts will take but two days and putting them together will take two weeks and three cycles of non-stop effort. During that completion, the Path will be 30% through with creating all the necessary factories and machinery for the new Def-2. Estimated time for completion starting after finishing the frame parts will be one week. Moving it all onto Def-2 and installing it will take a couple of weeks. Gathering large stocks of raw materials while it's being built will take six years in total. By then, I will have uploaded new ship designs as well into the Def-2's mainframe and with proper maintenance crews and materials, it can begin construction operations. Due to larger requirements, an armada of ten fleets around 8,000 new ships will take about three years."

"That's quite a years but is nothing compared to the rewards. How are your new Whiplash soldiers? I didn't get to see them perform much in the Ork battle."

DRGN SLYR gave a small, incomprehensible chitter of contentment. "They performed optimally. I'm clearing them for mass production. Soon, there will be two for each newly sized squad of seven units."

"Very well, continue your excellent work, my friend. Be sure to come visit Naruto and I whenever you get some freed time. He'll certainly miss you," she remarked as the baby was trying to climb up her chest. DRGN SLYR and Sing watched him struggle and gave no help. He wasn't in danger and the exercise would be healthy for him. His magenta eyes never wavered or looked away from the woman's own as he slowly but surely got up to her chin.

"Oh, I guess I can visit such a cutie," DRGN SLYR spoke softly as Naruto put his tiny pale hands on her face, feeling her lips mostly but poking at her nose and cheeks as well. To her and Sing's pleasant surprise, he leaned his head forward and pressed it against her face on the side of her nose. He tried moving his head a little but the effort was a bit too much for him at the moment and he fell against the top of her chest. "He seems to have been very observant of our own interactions. That looked like our usual nudges, Sing."

"Yes, it certainly did. My son is a quick learner and overachiever it seems."

And no, her voice did not hold one ounce of jealousy either. DRGN SLYR sighed dramatically. "It would seem that he's fated to fall for my beauty before his own mother's. Woh is to you, my dearest friend."

Twitch...

"Don't worry though. As your dearest friend, I will return his love as much as an Aunt and a lonely single woman of an ambiguous morality can."

Sing took a deep breath to not bite at the temptation of Neblading DRGN SLYR...pun intended.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He will have plenty of years with just me around him to outgrow his infant affection for you." She said that with all the conviction of a judge giving a sentence.

"And yet, he fell for me in seconds. Yes, my friend, you will need years to outdo that, I agree," the woman jested, enjoying this victory over Sing.

Twitch!

As the banter continued, the massive bulk of Outer Heaven entered the atmosphere of the planet, its speed and size creating enough air friction to set fire to its form. The three massive tendrils twisted around each other as a massive, gaping hole opened within the ocean outside of the capital city. Every minute, billions of gallons of fresh water poured downwards within a massive metal well composed of a circular wall that tipped just a few hundred yards before the surface of the ocean. The water fell into the dark abyss where even light couldn't penetrate it from outside.

A massive ring of glowing orange light appeared deep within and the tendrils' singular point homed in on it. It was a sight unforgettable to the young children and A.I.s on the planet who've never seen Outer Heaven dock within the Sun Forge, a massive forge/hangar built specifically for Outer Heaven within the bottom of the mantle layer of the planet, connected to the outer core as well.

As the fiery arms of the Grateful Sun Ray plunged deep into the abyssal hole for the next 8,000 miles, it took several minutes before they were completely under the surface sea level. By then, the twelve grand and majestic wings along the sides of the main body laid themselves down flat, six on the 'top' of the ship and the remaining six on the 'bottom'.

For the next fifteen minutes due to slowing down, the Outer Heaven's body sunk beneath the surface level of the seas until it finally disappeared like the setting sun on the horizon. It was visible from the air for several more minutes as it sunk beneath the actual seafloor by several dozen miles before massive metal doors began closing the 500 mile wide hole and the massive amounts of sea water that fell earlier was regurgitated up via massive ballast systems and the walled off well was lowered, quickening the space's refilling.

The Outer Heaven, behind the massive shutters now, descended into the darkness that was illuminated only by the fiery glow way down below and the ship's own natural glow. The usual silence was now encompassed by a sound that had no comparison to help describe it. One could only call it 'Otherworldly' and incomprehensible to imagine by any living being until they've heard it themselves. It was the voice of the ship itself, a constant song no longer mute in the vacuum of space. All of the parts of the ship that moved about, the parts that whistled as the air flew within holes and gaps, the subtle and constant roar of the fires of air friction, the thrums of the engines and gravitational compressors lining the hull to prevent the ship's own gravitating mass from pulling apart the planet around it, and a whistle-like pitch from deep within the ship that sounded like soft wind instruments.

One would be forgiven if he/she thought, from witnessing the ship's passing, that it was a living creature from the sounds alone. That person wouldn't be completely wrong. The Outer Heaven was as much a living, breathing entity as the tens of thousands of Tsvìets and millions of creatures that called it a home away from home. The true nature of Outer Heaven is a ship that is a conglomeration of all that defines the Tsvìet people; their morals, strengths, weaknesses, ingeniousness and cunning, pride, beauty, dedication, drive, courage, faith and power. It is the personification and the tool of their hopes, dreams, and imagination.

Such a ship can not be just a ship; it can not be just a tool of war, exploration and domination. Such a ship could not exist as just an inanimate object. It possessed the very spirit of all the Tsvìets and A.I.s who built it, looked upon it, admired it, fought and/or died for it, served in it or with it, lived in it, birthed and raised children in it, and relied upon it.

Its name is _Outer Heaven_ for a reason.

Several minutes later, deep within the mantle layer where just the temperature outside of the ship was around 835 degrees Fahrenheit, the ship came upon the first artificial objects aside from the columns that reinforced the side of the massive hole. A massive gate that looked like a jigsaw puzzle laid shut before them. Upon registering, scanning, and confirming the _Outer Heaven_'s identity via a bunch of technological shit* built into the gate, its pieces began peeling aside after disconnecting with a matching piece opposite it. This continued for several moments, each door getting brighter and brighter from a dull grey to a shiny red.

At the last lock peeled away, the hole's temperature shut up to several thousand degrees Celsius as the heat from the core of the planet flooded into the passage tunnel. Only, what most scientists and geologists would expect a planet's core to look like, would be completely wrong.

Instead of a massive molten core of molten iron-nickel, a great gyroscope contraption was built within a large open space that would have been the Outer Core had it not somehow been replaced by the gargantuan metal rings encircling the actual Inner Core of the planet- a great yellow ball of pure energy that looked like molten metal that acted almost alive as it was contained by the gyroscope. Along the inside of the Inner Mantle, it was metallic surfaces of polished metal with great tower constructs poking out from them towards the mass of rings.

At one moment, arcs of electricity exited from a particularly glowing tower's needle at the gyroscope. The entire set of rings would slow down and stop before the energy from the core was harvested by the rings and was drained by the active tower. Afterwards, the rings would be moving again. The rings' motions were all patterned, mimicking the would-be movement of the Outer Core that somehow replaced the movement of the original, keeping the tectonic movements as natural as possible.

Outside of this containment measure, a massive tunnel several hundred miles wide, though not as wide as the service tunnel Outer Heaven just traveled down, led through a hole in this gyroscope's set movement, leading directly to the 'Inner Core.' The tendrils of the G.S.R. slipped into this tunnel with practiced ease unheard of for something its size but quite commonplace throughout its history despite the length of time between each Port-of-Call.

Like a bullet pushed into a chamber by the receiver, the great mothership locked into place with the tunnel connecting to the base of the cannon and latching onto the main body. A massive surge of energy began cycling between the ships and the core siphoned the energy from the quasar within _Outer Heaven_, draining the ship's energy low enough to maintain complicated life preservation systems, such as the wild life biospheres, Tsvìet nurseries, temperature and pressure controls, etc. while it grew about a few miles thicker. Thankfully, the Armada that usually accompanied _Outer Heaven_ had followed the it instead of being docked inside so they were left back in orbit, shadowed by _Cocytus_ and _Erubetie_.

* * *

On the bridge, Sing stood from her throne with Naruto in her arms as DRGN SLYR was sulking a few steps away with her arm bent at an unnatural angle. The mad scientist gripped the forearm of her injured limb and gave it a casual jerk that snapped the bones back into alignment, all without even a twitch of annoyance appearing on her face or even in her mind. To her, the pain was as minute as one popping their fingers against each other.

"That wasn't very Queen-like of you, Sing. If you wanted him back so bad, you could have just demanded imperiously. We're not the blind cave dwelling neanderthals our ancestors were...well, my ancestors at least. You still act like one. Hehehe-EEP!"

A quick duck saved DRGN SLYR's head from being possibly removed from her body by Sing's _White Scythe_. Honestly, Sing looked like she was only disappointed that her target was so good as evading her chastisements. "Not like it would have been the end of you, although it would have been fun. What do you think, Naruto?"

EEWWAAHH!

He laughed and giggled at his Aunt being funny. This got her to dramatically sulk into her own sphere of misery while muttering "worst courtship ever" which got another beheading attempt by Sing. Unfortunately for the queen, her friend seemed to be able to switch moods in an instant and reacted accordingly to the even closer encounter by flashing out of reach and leaving a trail of black smoke in her place. Give her credit, she did look a bit upset now.

"You're getting way to close for my comfort with that scythe, my friend. You better go ahead and leave before your mothered up hormones make you more irritable. Being so close to our natural nursery chambers can't be good for your dilly-dallying self." Really, now she was in a stern scientist mood. Before Sing could reply, DRGN SLYR cut her off. "Don't even worry about addressing your people. I'll explain and they'll understand. I'll beam up and the rest of the mothers onboard with their children to the nurseries as well since they won't like having to take the long and slow way there. I know you also wanted to show Naruto to Yiazmat but the elder wyrm is older than me and still living, so he can wait what would be a tiny nap for Naruto to mature more."

Before Sing could even open her mouth to state her thoughts on the matter, DRGN SLYR cut her off again.

"Zip it, Sing. Don't worry. Despite having never imagined this day actually coming to pass, I have nonetheless been long prepared for it. The people will be fine without you for a little while." She closed the distance and nuzzled Sing a final time that the queen returned. DRGN SLYR spoke again, in a softer tone. "Think of this like one of those human vacations. Get to bond with your son, nurse him into a healthy boy, protect him from curious and greedy little girls, etcetera etcetera."

With a flick of a mental switch, she had the teleporters aboard the ship beam away Sing, Naruto, and all the nursing mothers inside the secondary nurseries in Outer Heaven. With a sigh, DRGN SLYR knew Sing would be upset with the abrupt dismissal but honestly, she is more stubborn then she comprehends sometimes.

"Now, time for me to run an empire," she said to herself with barely contained excitement. Sing, despite her nature, held DRGN SLYR's loyalty in the highest regard among her people and the woman would not disappoint her. After all, she had to modify much of their space navy and ground army to new requirements, maintain the political alliances of the Tsvìets, tighten a few openings in their systems, and punish a certain prison warden for upstaging her in a field she thought herself the undisputed master in.

* * *

Moments after Sing reappeared, she got an unfamiliar shiver down her spine and a sense of foreboding uncertainty. 'I better send DRGN SLYR a list of things to check up on while I'm away. Even though I will be occupied with this little one, I don't like procrastinating on my smaller projects.'

Quick as a thought, she sent the orders to the exasperated woman who reiterated the term 'vacation' to her, which excluded micromanaging. Sing was a bit put off by it but chalked it up to DRGN SLYR basically having almost complete free reign over the empire now.

Sing looked down at a curious Naruto who was glancing around at his new surroundings. She joined him in admiring the grand architecture carved into the stone surfaces around him. They and about two hundred other mothers were currently outside of the entrance to their original homes that now served as the primary nursery caverns for Tsvìet mothers to care for and bond with their children, imprinting upon them absolute love and loyalty that would be returned naturally. Even after millions of years of moving out from their ancestral subterranean homes, their instincts still called for them to return upon becoming a mother, even across the vastness of space. It was the main reason why the Tsvìets never fully colonized planets since no true substitutes for the nursery was ever able to be replicated. The secondary nurseries hidden throughout their reach were actually bits cut out from the original.

The main and only entrance was within the very deepest bowels of Sing's own palace that her people carved from within a great mountain. She built a vast fortress around this entrance long ago. Over time, it kept growing and growing as they dug further outward until the entire mountain became the very city of Tecomfpzhire itself, the capital of their very empire. The nurseries were kept as one of the very greatest secrets of the Tsvìet people and as such, due to the primary one's location, no non-Tsvìet alien has even stepped foot on their planet in Sing's history.

Many a times there have been request to visit but no matter how important they believed themselves to be, they were vehemently denied by the Tsvìets at every turn, no matter how long allies they have been. The only ones whom Sing wouldn't personally have a problem with would be the Wyrms and Akrid but even she knew rational opinions didn't stand a chance against the instinctual need for the nursery's privacy, thus the impossibility of alien allies visiting the planet.

Around her, the group stood in a massive rock complex that towered for hundreds of meters upwards until darkness completely shrouded any hint of a ceiling. Large rock columns lined into dozens of rows with several dozen meters equally between them all littered the room, reaching up into the swallowing darkness. Hanging onto these columns, hidden by the shadows, were thousands of advanced combat A.I. platforms called BIA. Aside from the valuable and rare Bogeys, these were of the most advanced and deadliest single combat model in service. The expansive room was several thousand meters in length and width, so there was plenty of room for them to fall upon any enemies like a never-ending rain and do battle.

The lower half of the room was illuminated with soft glows of navy blue fires from hundreds of torches posted four to each column. The low levels of light were preferable to the mothers and children since their species originated from the depths of the planet's crust.

Sing looked around and saw the eyes of hundreds of women and children glowing in the soft darkness. Many showed annoyance at having been beamed into another place after having been comfortable in the same spot on Outer Heaven for several years.

"I apologize for DRGN SLYR's abrupt beaming, my fellow mothers. She felt it would be best to be done with it quickly instead of us taking a longer method of travel. Our ancestral homes call to me as it does you all. For those who haven't been here before, the nursery is almost always inhabited, so show the same amount of courtesy as you did in the ones in Outer Heaven."

A drowsy yawn escaped from Naruto's mouth as the call of his new home calmed his body and mind like a psychic drug. It was working on Sing as well since she was feeling no irritation like earlier from DRGN SLYR's teasing. "My own little one is tired so I bid you farewell lest we settled down near one another."

She received several soft words of congratulations from those who've not met or seen her new child yet and all of them began venturing into the dark depths of the cave, watched over by the thousands of cybernetic guards who never rested from their eternal and sacred duty.

It would have been total darkness within the cave but like their ancestors long ago, the Tsvìets had evolved and adapted to the dark. Forgone of any clothes, Sing's body began softly glowing a magenta color that was unique among the hundreds of reds and blues behind her. Her eyes, the dry sap-like orbs on the end of her feelers, and- unique to just her- several fluid, river-like lines along her chest, arms, and legs shined brilliantly in the dark without illuminating the cavern while her hair was like a ghostly white veil down her back.

A few murmurs among those following commented on the unique beauty of their queen and even Sing had to admit to not being used to such a reaction. She'd never ventured into the caverns of the primary nursery outside of a few inspections yet never shone like this. It was usually just her eyes and feelers that glowed. Perhaps now that she had a child of her own? She didn't glow like this when in the secondary nursery in Outer Heaven, though she was just there for a visit at the time. It would be a curiosity she'd explore and debate amongst herself or DRGN SLYR while she is down here.

Her own child's eyes glowed the same as hers as well, though his stubby feelers weren't developed enough to glow themselves. They would emit vibrations that would travel on a frequency specific to her, allowing her to always know where he was within the caverns once he grew enough to walk and interact with nearby children, though she'd never be more than a few strides away.

For over an hour, they walked and Sing could feel that they've descended several hundred meters. It was at this time they entered the first chamber that had a few sources of light from tubes in the wall that contained harmless plasma to give the chamber a dark orange tone. A few dozen pairs of mature eyes opened to see their entrance. Many were momentarily startled by the amount of bodies moving in yet they all were quickly drawn to the unique bio-luminescence of Sing. Many soft greetings floated to her ears, careful not to disturb nearby companions who were sound asleep with their child.

To Sing's eyes, all of them looked as if they hadn't moved in years given that many were covered in a thin layer of rock dust. Seeing as mothers spent the majority of the first several years simply sleeping with their children while only waking up to feed them, only those who'd yet to settle or whose children were grown enough to start moving around (thus their mothers moving around with them) were likely to get up and greet them. A couple did to greet Sing as their children were about up to their knees now while many were still cuddling to their mothers' chests.

Following their instincts, several mothers broke off from the new group to pick a place and got comfortable, resting with their children who still slept. It was an instinct among them to not just return to this nursery, but to find a certain spot. It was specific with each mother even though another might use the same spot a few decades or centuries later. They just followed what felt..right.

The walk continued for several more hours for Sing as the rest of her group were dispersed amongst the dozen other nurseries they'd passed, each wishing her or their friends well. The only one with her still was BGS with little BRS making small talk. At a couple of points in their trip, Sing was tasked with holding both their children as BRS was using this time away from the other kids to monopolize Naruto's attention. The little girl made much small talk with Naruto, complementing his eyes, letting him gnaw on her fingers now that she knew he didn't have teeth yet.

It was too their surprise at how quickly the walk went as they made idle chat that they actually walked into a dead. The path opened up into a small chamber that didn't lead anywhere else. The room was smaller than the rest, stretching about forty feet in width and fifteen in height, and it looked like it had never been used before. Thankfully, their instincts ended in this room as well. It'd be pretty awkward if they couldn't feel a spot when they'd been through the whole maze. Sing and BGS both took seats next to each other against the far side of the wall.

Sing felt the wall a little unpleasant so scrubbed her back side-to-side against it, easily grinding away the rock into powder so that it was more smooth for her. With a relaxing sigh as the pressure on her mind finally went away, she looked over at BGS who was within arm's length as she tried to settle BRS down. The child was a bundle of sweet energy and Sing saw her little blue eyes glance from her mother to Naruto who was yawning audibly.

Sing could feel BGS feeling hopeless at calming the active child down so she sought to help. "It would be no problem for me to hold BRS from a little while as long as Naruto is awake. She will have to let him sleep when he sleeps though."

She gave a small giggle as the mother seceded her hold and the child tottered over to her. Sing straightened a leg out to allow the child to climb up her much larger frame. BRS was quick to hug Naruto with one arm while softly rubbing his head with her other hand. As Sing relinquished Naruto to her, the child turned and sat against Sing's stomach, hiding beneath her bosom. The queen was alright with that and wrapped her arms around both Naruto and BRS, gently embracing them. Since she couldn't really see them- because of you know what that she sincerely hoped would shrink a bit by the time Naruto matured more- she could feel and hear them and simply closed her eyes in patient wait.

BRS continued to rub and talk to Naruto, the baby giving her half of his attention as he sleepily gnawed on one of her twin tails. BRS tried to talk to him, such as repeating his name, telling him hers in an effort to get him to say it as if he was capable of such speech at his age, and trying to tell him about her mom. It took much effort on her part since she was still very young and only could talk in one- sometimes two- syllables that she would have to try multiple times to say every now and then. It was a bonding experience for them as well as a vocally growing one so the two mothers were happy and content to watch the one-sided conversations.

It BGS' relief, BRS finally showed signs of sleep after an entire hour. Naruto had long since fallen asleep and Sing would have taken him back there but BRS surprised her by noticing his sleepiness and didn't talk anymore and became content with just holding and petting him. While Sing couldn't really see them, BGS told her what was going on and how adorable it was so Sing let it go on.

Now that BRS was falling asleep, Sing easily lifted the children up and BGS slowly pried her daughter's arms off of Naruto. With their own children in their clutches once again, both women shared a humored smile and decided to follow the kids' lead into the embrace of sweet Morpheus (sleep and dreams). Much of her dreams at the start were of how her plans for Naruto's homeworld would play out. She made a promise she was honor bound to keep to make him the strongest. Sure, she was a manipulator, but when she actually gave her word, she kept it.

Though she never did specify when that would be or how. She could order her forces to wipe out all ninjas on the planet and thus, with a little bit of ninja training from Kushina's memories, he wouldn't technically be the strongest. However, thanks to Obito's memories, she found herself anticipating the coming war. Sure, she wouldn't involve herself in it unless absolutely necessary, but as a spectating mother, she would watch over it all. Naruto was her first child after all, so it wouldn't be right if she wasn't there for him. However, she had plans for the Elemental world and even though Obito's plan's time schedule was due to peak in about sixteen years, Naruto wouldn't be matured enough by then, yet without the Kyuubi, the 'Eye of the Moon' Plan would be delayed indefinitely.

Now, Obito and the Akatsuki would be following her time table. She had no intention of rushing Naruto's growth because a few meta-humans were impatient. With their technological might, the colony set up in the Uzu Islands would be safe and her treaty with the major villages would ensure a unified front to act as a buffer zone should Obito get any ideas about invasions or assaults. The ninja villages would respond in kind and hunt down the Akatsuki, aided by her forces if need be. Obito was trapped in a box and only she had the key to let him out.

* * *

Deep within the planet, back inside the throne room of Outer Heaven, DRGN SLYR was having an important conversation with all the Planetary Primals- all of whom were Tsvìet-Royals though not all Royals were Planetary Primals since those consisted of just the planets in the Tsvìet solar system-, all the Grand Primal Commanders, and all fifty of the top A.I. faction's leaders who were allied under Sing's banner. These were the leaders of the Tsvìet main planets, all Tsvìet naval fleet groups, and all the top commanders of the 488 'Celestial Presence'-sized military groups, each with hundreds of billions of V.I. and tens of millions of A.I.s under their command. Joining them with their own holograms on DRGN SLYR's request were leaders of the Tsvìets' most trusted and dependable allies, namely those who had a sizable space navy. These leaders were as diverse as sentients could be. One was atleast seven feet tall and the other was about five. These leaders were of the Yautja, Morphus, Eldarian, Ceph, Turian, Space Pirates, Chozo, Luminoth, and even Harbinger of the Reapers.

The projection had darkened the bridge of the Outer Heaven into pitch blackness and each and every leader and commander was represented by an equal-sized hologram that showed their true appearances, not some bright-colored form famous throughout multiple medias. Most were not put off but the size of this meeting and indeed, a few were quite shocked by the number of representatives. The Turian in particular kept his bearing but any of the more experienced holograms could see the shock in his eyes.

Some, especially the Chozo and Luminoth, were surprised by the appearance of Harbinger as they'd long ago since been informed of the Reapers 50,000 year harvest cycle.

"Now that we are all in attendance, I call this meeting to order with my opening statements," DRGN SLYR began. Many wanted to question the absence of Sing but knew to keep to tact and courtesy in these kinds of meetings.

"First off, for until the time she returns to active duty, Queen Sing Love has left me in charge of all Tsvìets branches. The reason being that for the first time in her life, she has become a mother and is putting her whole attention into raising her son."

Several gave congratulatory claps though some were confused but decided to ask later.

"Next, I will give a report on a startling discovery in a galaxy we've designated W40K. It's a large spiral galaxy and has been dominated by endless war. Apparently, the main xeno factions that we know of for certain and have encountered in some way are Humans, Orks, and the Nurgle-faction of Chaos." A picture of each, taken from the memory of Sing she supplied to DRGN SLYR for study, as well as battle footage with the Orks and Nurgle forces where a screen played out in front of each hologram.

The Humans, we only speculate though the example given in the picture of this 'Primarch Dorn' is a special, very rare case of what the finest of the Humans' super-soldiers look-like. We haven't actually encountered them but we know they have a massive galactic Imperium. The Orks were the aggressors against one of our young colonies. After repeatedly rebuffing their attacks, Outer Heaven came and with its person armada, tracked the fleets to a world practically destroyed by and covered in the Orks. Despite their looks, they're actually a sentient fungi, a bio-engineered weapon race made to reproduce through the shedding of spores from their bodies and to wage war. We know not their original enemy, but their numbers are almost without end. Initially dumb and barbaric, their DNA is encoded with knowledge on how to fight and make weapons of war. They use this with the aid of a gestalt psychic force across entire civilizations to actually defy the laws of physics and in some rare cases, reality. Weapons made of scrap metal that would never work in the any of our hands would fire true in the hands of an Ork because with their gestalt force, if they believe it enough, it will actually come to pass. It is also present in their genomes that the more they fight, the bigger and stronger they get."

Images and noted research findings flashed across their faces of the various sizes of Orks in comparison to their respective races or units. She could see the incredulous looks on many of the non-Tsvìet faces, Omega Ceph and Harbinger excluded since they didn't really have facial expressions, and the Yautja's mask hid his face.

"They have no culture, no history they treasure, nothing but love for war, guns, weapons, and apparently the more teeth- not their own- that they have, the 'richer' they are. They are truly savage in every definition of the word."

A change of screen showed the Chaos faction Nurgle, the Plague Marines and Infestids along with Typhus. "Then there is the 'Ruinous powers of Chaos', that are split into four rival faction. The ones showed belong to the Chaos God 'Nurgle', the 'Father' of decay, stagnation, and rot. These Gods are literally masses of sentient energy, energy supplied by that galaxy's examples of whatever they herald. They dwell within an entire universe immaterial to our own where they manipulate time and space to their wills. They can not exist in our realm without an anchors. These anchors are often humans called 'Psykers' who can channel the raw energies of this Immaterium to perform feats similar to magic or energy projection. The infested and Plague Marines here are examples of what happens when humans and Space Marines respectively give themselves to a certain Chaos patron. These became manifestations of Nurgle's rot and plagues, becoming nothing but sentient shells of humans and Space Marines. Not even ships are excluded from a Chaos God's 'blessing' as shown in of an ancient Human battleship that became a living entity personifying rot, decay, and plagues."

Indeed, the images of the Terminus Est, Typhus, and the infested humans sicked many, even Harbinger at the thought of his Reapers becoming infested with such a disease.

"Thankfully, the Herald of this Nurgle, Typhus, the large one shown, is now an inside source of information for us. After that brief confrontation, our queen allowed him to barter for his life. While we haven't confirmed it, apparently, when you give your soul to a patron like Typhus here did, you become immortal in a sense that if you die, you'll simply be punished by your patron for a thousand years before being resurrected. Typhus bartered since he and his ship are valuable to Nurgle and are part of a heated rivalry between their patron of decay and the Chaos God Tzeentch. Tzeentch apparently represents all things like schemes, ambitions, and plans. Typhus has said that Tzeentch proclaims to know everything within the galaxy and manipulates any who has plans and the ambition to accomplish them, all for his own end game which even he doesn't know. He is said to have so many plans that many contradict each other. He values greatly these Crystal worlds of his and so in exchange for some rare materials and a non-aggression pact, Sing fired the main cannon of Outer Heaven into a 'warp rift' that Typhus used to initially encounter us, and Nurgle manipulated the rift to aim the cannon's shell at the world. It was destroyed along with several Tzeentch fleets, dealing a massive blow to his capabilities to carry out schemes in the material universe. This has landed us favorably with Nurgle and so for the time being, we'll only have to worry about two other Chaos Gods, Khorne and Slaanesh."

The footage had followed her words, illustrating her report with absolute clarity.

"Khorne is the Chaos God of bloodshed and warfare. He doesn't care whose blood it is, as blood is blood to him. A favorite chant by his followers is 'Blood for the Blood God, Skulls for the Skull Throne.' His minions haven't been encountered yet, but based on this bit of knowledge, all they care about is needless and senseless slaughter of all life. Men, women, children, elderly, animals and nature. As long as some form of blood is drawn, he is pleased."

That definitely had many clenching their hackles and claws or limbs.

"The last is the Chaos God Slaanesh, the patron...patroness..deity of lust, debauchery, and anything related to acts of carnal pleasure. According to that title, we can assume she/he..*sigh* it was literally birthed into existence by rampant debauchery. Aside from Nurgle, the other Gods, especially Slaanesh and Tzeentch, have become sworn enemies of Sing when they tried to psychically pressure her mind with thoughts of treachery and infanticide. She took the insult as an assassination attempt and due to the sheer scale of these new enemies, we have ordered the construction of a second Path of Defiance to build ships of a larger scale. I strongly advise any who have not the numbers to even explore past their own galaxy to not even enter this galaxy. As of now, only the Tsvìets, the Ceph, the Galactic Federation, and- had they been alive- the People and the Forerunners would be able to handle the turbulent wars. Several of you all have the technological capabilities, but the numbers are simply not on your side, and you would have no reason to engage in activities here. We have information that billions die every week or months, and that's just among the Imperium of Humanity, which speaks highly of the numbers they could throw at any who enters W40K."

Many were appalled by the sheer loss of life and knew they could not last in such a place.

"Now, the next order of business before I let anyone take the stand is to issue reports on Object 4-DG and the Missing Procedure. We will let the two most knowledgeable give their reports. Omega, if you would?"

DRGN SLYR took a step back as the form of the Omega Ceph floated to the center for her, but in front of the hologram faces of everyone else. Any amount of small chatter was silenced as all deferred respectively to the oldest creature among them all. Even Harbinger, well over a billion years old, often spoke respectively of the Ceph.

**"Object 4-DG. No longer..dormant. Small activity detected...energy fluctuations noticed..not enough to even power a cruiser...but growing larger. How much it will grow...we do not know. Fluctuations detected...one inter-stellar week ago. We'll continue to watch."**

The hologram floated over to its place in the first circle of images, and the one next to it moved. It was of a large computer. "Please explain what you know of the Missing Procedure for the few who are new here, Ex. For those who don't know, Ex is the leader of the Morphus people who have existed for around four billion years. Do show respect where it should be given," DRGN SLYR diverged respectively. She gave respect where it was due and this was a being whose age and knowledge eclipsed her own by entire eons. The announcement of its age shocked all who weren't Tsvìet or Ceph. Even the Reapers had no former knowledge of the Morphus' age.

"_**Thank you, DRGN SLYR. Your news was quite troubling. This universe seems to hide horrors outside of it as well as in. Give Sing my congratulations when you're able. Even I was surprised by her having a child."**_ Nobody would have known that the super-computer that made up the 3.7 billion years of Morphus knowledge was making a joke thanks to its tone.

_**"The Missing Procedure is a universal phenomenon. It is a conglomerate of energy gathered from all points of the universe and has grown sentient on a subconscious level, and that this entity exists in a parallel dimension. Even I do not know its true age but we can assume it was started the moment natural evolution was first artificially mangled within our universe. It draws energy naturally through species suddenly jumping up in their evolutionary phases, whether it be biological or technological. The former is something that is unavoidable unless we are to make the entire universe's inhabitants stagnate for eternity. As for the technological evolution, this happens most commonly whenever a species' technology is directly influenced by the introduction of new, more advanced examples. A famous case would be how the Turians use to solely rely on the knowledge of the extinct Protheans' ruins to improve their technology. Thanks to intervention from both Morphus and Tsvìet, they have been corrected. The rest of your Citadel species should follow in step as they have been the largest, single source of energy fueling the Missing Procedure for the past 200 deca-cycles (2,000 years)."**_

The Turian looked decidedly uncomfortable but the stares he got were ones of respect. Many knew it couldn't have been easy for Turians to basically restart their entire system of technology.

_**"Yes, it is excellent that we have talked to the Reapers as well. Oh, that's the hologram that looks like a floating Cephalapod, Turian. They actually created the Citadel, Mass Relays, and killed the Protheans. I believe your two kind would be meeting officially in about thirty-five years should the Reapers have stuck to their 50,000 year genocidal harvest cycle of all Eezo using species in your galaxy. I can properly introduce you if you'd like?"**_

"No, maybe later, Ex," the councilor responded with a chill down his back. He definitely realized just how deep he and his people were in. They were talking about some really major news, bigger than any he could have made up with his imagination, and would surely cause the Citadel Council itself to panic and deny. However, when he became the Councilor for the Turian Hierarchy, he was disclosed this information by the Primarch himself and sworn to utmost secrecy. Knowing that the Protheans were simply a powerful race who were 'harvested' by this Reaper, one he was sure was eyeballing him, caused a sudden urge to gulp for him.

"**_As you wish, Councilor. Moving on, normally, this method would be too slow but over the past few millennia, the link between the Missing Procedure and our universe- a roaming planetoid of pure energy we refer have referred to as 'Nox Obscuras'- has been growing more powerful. We couldn't understand why at first until we discovered that Nox Obscuras uses its near infinite amount of collected energy to send out purple crystals of energy we have called 'Grigori' across the vastness of space towards ignorant planets. Once upon a planet, the Grigori will begin corrupting the lifeforms around it. Those lifeforms of certain capability will experience an evolutionary growth of thousands of years within mere decades. One race, the Cardianon, were hunter tribes merely three deca-cycles ago. Now, they are advanced enough for interstellar travel with ships equipped with energy shields and weapons of an unfamiliar design. We have compiled data from similar instances to conclude that these Grigori corrupt and evolve lifeforms and send not only the energy, but data of the lifeforms themselves, straight to Nox Obscuras, feeding the Missing Procedure as well as giving it new information to use to create more variety for their pawns- the group we have named the Phantoms. They resemble any race that has been corrupted by them, only looking like a red and black form of soliquid, as well as the forms of technology such as ships and weapons. These Phantoms are much more powerful than the originals they are made from and their numbers are endless as long as Nox Obscuras is being supplied energy. We are constantly monitoring its movements but have yet to be prepared for an assault on the link as Nox Obscuras is defended by several million warships, a few being Cardianon, Human, and Eldarian, but many more of uncatalogued species. That is all for an explanation. If you need more, I will gladly send you enough information to make your young minds crash. As for the update, we are currently tracking Nox Obscuras and its long-term trajectory, if it stays its course, is the spiral galaxy most commonly known by its populous as the Milky Way. Estimated time of arrival to closest settled solar system is 3.9 deca-cycles. That would mean that of those among us, the ones who face imminent danger are the Turians, the Reapers...and the Tsvìets." _**

DRGN SLYR had been greatly enjoying the cynical teasing of Ex and the looks of absolute horror on the previously ignorant representatives' faces, but now was not the time to enjoy such things unfortunately, especially with this bit of news. "Thank you, Ex. I'll make certain to inform Queen Love of this unsettling report as soon as this meeting is over. Is there anything you have to report on it?"

The super-computer sentient glowed green for a moment before answering. "_**It would be wise to begin preparing all capable inhabitants of the Milky Way, or evacuate them to prevent Nox Obscuras' Grigori crystals from consuming them. Outposts should be set up with all charted planets to report for any signs of Grigori. Only the Ceph and the Tsvìets are capable of mass producing proficient combat units to be rapidly deployed to investigate any sightings of Grigori and destroy them in a timely manner. Tsvìets variety of combat platforms should have self-destruct features installed. Should any be corrupted and Nox Obscuras gain information to reproduce your armies and improve upon them, any ground based battles will be hopeless. Dangers would increase exponentially should they be able to reproduce actual improved Tsvìets-Minors or Majors. No battle data is collected on your Royals, but if given data is accurate, the Missing Procedure would have the penultimate foot soldiers where nothing short of complete obliteration would be the result of any resistance."**_

The news greatly unnerved everyone present and many who have been allies with the Tsvìets knew of the absolute necessity for no actual Tsvìets to be corrupted. DRGN SLYR had to put them at ease, as hard as that would be.

"Each and every Tsvìet is always accounted for and monitored due to the expanse of our influence and small numbers of our species. Each and every one of our people are necessary for the continuation of our species given our male to female ratio being absolutely imbalanced. Each of our colonies and stations are equipped with an entire Core of cyborg soldiers of various make and model. All are operated by V.I.s and lead by competent A.I. commanders. Each Core is never sent out without a maintenance facility to make necessary modifications and repairs based on their environmental situations. Having each unit equipped with an adequate self-destruct warhead upon operational failure or imminent capture will not be an issue despite our vast armies."

Many, if they could, breathed sighs of relief before the acting leader of the Tsvìets interrupted their respite. "That being said, I'm afraid that the Outer Heaven will be unable to respond to any major threats or join in any large offensives for several deca-cyles at the least. When Sing overclocked the Grateful Sun Ray to fire upon Tzeentch's crystal world, it was stressful to the cannon to contain the explosive energy of a supernova. The ship is still operable but I'm soon to began adjustments and modifications to Outer Heaven to make it more efficient. With such a massive ship, even with our technological knowledge,..this will take some time. However, Path of Defiance will soon have another twenty fleets added to our Navy within a few day cycles that we commissioned several months ago. Once properly manned, equipped, and sorted, they will be sent out to reinforce any of our colonies or allies that need it. We have several small skirmishes still ongoing and Queen Love has ordered me to finish them already so that we may divert our full attention the problems that matter in the grand scheme of events."

As the meeting went on and each group gave their reports of their sectors or territories, the few smaller races finally began to realize just how huge and dangerous the universe was, and that even it was under attack from extra-dimensional monsters. Having been somewhat secure and content with their small, unnoticeable civilizations, they were now like worried children hiding among the legs of their adult allies.

* * *

Author's Note: That's a wrap for this Arc.

I have finally unveiled the main antagonist for the foreseeable future of the story. The Missing Procedure and Nox Obscuras are from the game Star Ocean 4: The Last Hope. It's a great game, but has inconsistent levels of graphics (like any Final Fantasy game really), a pretty awesome combat mechanic, some trouble of voice acting and syncing with mouth movements, but overall, it got a 8/10 for me.

I'm actually beefing up the Phantoms and Nox Obscuras a bit, which is kinda crazy but understandable since I've introduced that whole council of species against it instead of just the Humans, Morphus, and Eldarians like in the game. The Grigori and Phantoms will be making appearances throughout the stories (yes, plural) of this great tale. Phantom ninjas or Space Marines, anyone? Taking its entirety into account, the Missing Procedure is a menace to the Universe the likes of which would make the Chaos Gods nervous since its actively devouring the universe and making its own (within our own) through Nox Obscuras and the Grigori. Despite introducing several sources that are pretty crazy, I made the Missing Procedure the main antagonist for a reason.

I still left out details of Object 4-DG for a reason but it has to do with a Square Enix franchise.

The next arc will technically be a time skip for Sing and Naruto, but for you the readers, it's gonna be an Intermission Arc covering happenings outside of Sing doing the same song and dance of sleeping and feeding Naruto. This will mainly include the Elemental Nations, Orochimaru coming under the 'wing' of the Tsvìets' great scientific minds, and the introduction of a few characters who will matter in the story down the line. One or two might be OCs from the ninja world but come on...the Black Rock Shooter franchise cast members in this story are basically OCs with similar facial and color schemes. Now, these few OCs will be from the ninja world, not Tsvìets, and don't worry Misha, no Mary Sues will exist, or survive long (via death or nerf) if they do. There will be character death throughout the stories.

While the Tsvìets-Minors and Majors and their common V.I. combat drones have technological superiority, their physical capacities are well within the realm of powerful ninja like ANBU, elite jounin, kages, and generally A-rank ninja and above. Don't mistake the accomplishments of the few ELITE of the Tsvìets as the common denominator for the rest of them. It's just the Royals who are vastly stronger than 99% of the shinobi and even then, they are spread out and far away and have no need or desire to be over in the Elemental Nations.

Please review, favorite, and/or follow if you haven't lately or yet. This is the third chapter this month and I need to hear some love from my readers cuz I've been writing til my eye sockets are now aching.


	16. Strength of my Pride

Ch.16 everyone. Tadah!

Well, now that I'm done building the Tsvìets up with a solid background, as well as come to a point where we can divert from Sing and Naruto, I can now move the scenes back to the Elemental Nations where we'll pick up with Orochimaru. This chapter, and probably a few more in this arc, will be of how he starts to achieve his dream. Those orders Sing gave DRGN SLYR near the end of the last chapter, the ones I didn't go into much detail about, will be involved here. Over the span of this arc, some may see glimpses of what she's doing and what her plans might be and others may not be as observant. Fear not, if my past chapters are anything to judge by, I will make those instances clear enough that simple deductive reasoning will be enough to catch on. If not, well, too bad cuz I'm not going to spoil that with author's notes just because someone might not understand something. While explaining people's characters is one thing, spoiling the plot is another.

I'm sorry if some were upset that I didn't explore more of the Tsvìet system's planets but honestly, there will be so much time for that later on and they aren't even that important at this stage of the story.

This arc will not only develop Orochimaru's character into something I know he hasn't been portrayed as yet (which is quite incredible due to the number of crossovers), as well as the Elemental Nations developing with the new non-aggression pact that basically stops any major reason for war between them aside from assassinations or personal gratification. This arc will also introduce Fuu. Man, I seriously can not figure out how to make that 'u' with the '-' on top of it. Anyway, many are curious about what role she will play and consider her minor-ness as a canon character switching to a larger role in this one as controversial and out of place. I'm not rushing into this story so hopefully her attendance will be smooth sailing.

* * *

A small Ceph wormhole (**The Tsvìets refer to the FTL method as that instead of Einstein-Rosen Bridge**) opened in the orbit of the Elemental Nation's world where a cruiser sized vessel shaped like the City Eater-class warships flew out. Its design was notably different in that its paint scheme was greyish-white backdrop with black splashes like snow camo. Its arrival was noted by the orbiting attachment of cruisers left by Outer Heaven and registered after confirming its identity and VIP passengers.

The vessel steadily entered the atmosphere of the planet, the air friction creating some fire that heated the vessel's hull but nothing more. Besides a brief moment of turbulence, its descent was relatively uneventful. Many nearby human settlements saw the fiery shape and those further away assumed it to be a large meteor and hoped it didn't land close enough to hurt anybody, though some of the wiser humans noticed it was descending in the direction of the Uzu Islands and knew it probably had something to do with their new alien visitors.

A week had passed since the Tsvìets saved their planet. Information of the event and the Tsvìets had been distributed by the Fire Daimyo and all of the major ninja villages' respective Kage to help ease any tensions that might threaten the new and very beneficial relationship the alien queen had proposed. Still, many skeptics were unnerved by how easily things seemed to have fallen into place for the aliens. Many of an ignorant persuasion thought the timing of their sun dying and the aliens showing up was too good to be coincidence. Ironically, those were more correct then they could have ever guessed.

As the unique cruiser slowed down, it finally broke through the clouds to reveal the new Uzushio. Around the island group, separated by six miles between them, the Bahamut-class Sky Fortresses were settled, anchored to the bottom of the sea surrounding the islands and providing overwatch for the budding colony. From the command bridge of each vessel, someone with binoculars could see to the horizon, making them excellent watch towers that just happened to be armed with a large main cannon and hundreds of close-range auto cannons with dozens of fighters waiting to take off at the command. Mortar pits at the top of the towers gave the crews unimpeded range and freedom to respond to artillery requests.

On the shore, in alignment with each Bahamut fortress, a small harbor was created to ferry troops and supplies with their respective tower. Between each harbor were outposts lining the beachheads in case of enemy spies or small units slipped through the Bahamut's impressive array of scanners. Each outposts were manned by a squad of V.I drones. A shockwave sentry was positioned at each one, equipped with range-finding gear and an array of optical cameras from visual, thermal, heartbeat monitoring, echolocation, and metal detectors. Each sentinel's three usual shield generators were located in three different locations within an underground bunker. A group of maintenance drones from each Bahamut were attached to each outpost to make sure the equipment and automated defensive measures remained functioning at optimal battle conditions. The beaches, which had been filled with drones and construction equipment was now barren except for the occasional patrols as the sands were littered with hidden magnetic mines that could be activated whenever a patrol is not present.

Deeper inwards, past the shore defenses, within the circle of large hills, was the actual city of Uzushio. Gone were the dilapidated buildings and skyscrapers and in their places were newer buildings made from synthetic metals pre-fabricated for quick assembly. Over their frames, still in construction but almost completed, were the future outer appearances of the buildings, made from laser-cut stones to fit the designs envisioned by the architects. From what one could see, the designs were very intricate that would no doubt take much longer to do by hand. Faces, full bodies of Tsvìets, and other creatures decorated the walls and ostentatious ornamentation lining the roofs and doorways. Open archways often divided the grassy roads into streets. Some buildings were complete, looking like gothic cathedrals with their twisted spires decorated with stone creatures that looked like eternal watchers over the city.

Despite their old styles, these buildings weren't lacking in the technology department, though it was a subtle thing. Hidden blast doors that could be activated to close off hallways in case of any enemy infiltration. Camera systems focusing on multiple visual spectrums watched all open and blind spots possible. Sprinkler systems were implanted in case of fire, along with electrified floors and plasma torches hiding in the walls to be activated if necessary. Each building was managed by an A.I. to ensure full reliability of systems.

Among the hundreds of buildings, a few distinct ones stood out due to their sizes. One building took up the space of atleast six regular ones- about four blocks long and three wide- and was seven stories tall. Its design was much like the others though built sturdier since it would be serving as the school the Tsvìets plan to open up for its future citizens.

Another building was a few blocks away that was as sturdy as it was large. Almost twice the size of the school, the future orphanage was equipped with its own hospital and daycare services with plenty of rooms for children to sleep and play. As is the normal nature for the Tsvìets, a garrison would be surrounding the school for protection due to the building's nature as a home for children, something the Tsvìets cherish due to their own instincts. So far, atleast a few dozen Tsvìet child caretakers from the inner colonies are scheduled to be shipped here since their genome makes them specialists in regards to caring for and raising children if the parents are absent or the children have been weaned and are old enough for schooling, like with Tsvìet children.

Underneath the city is a bunker network where the Research and Development labs are hidden so as to keep the nature of their purpose and the results of their research safe from prying eyes and accidental exposure to any of the civilians or citizens. In a massive, fortified complex at the bottom of the ocean on the opposite side of the Uzushio Islands that is facing the Elemental Nations is the agreed upon prison, code named 'Alaortona (Ae-la-oar-ton-ia)', made to hold ten thousand convicts. The facility was equipped with proper prisoner living space, waste disposal measures, outer and inner prison defensive measures, and a recreation yard topped with a transparent dome set to detonate and drop ten million gallons of salt water onto the prisoners below should the need arise. If the weight of the falling water didn't crush the would-be dissidents, then the surrounding water pressure being 3,200 ft below sea level certainly would.

Sing had the name of the islands kept the same to both avoid confusing the natives and psychologically mess with the former hidden village's old enemies. It also inspired a bit of hope in many of the neighboring countries' citizens who use to be regular traders, businessmen, or even vassals of the Uzumaki clan. Its abrupt destruction ruined many lives and to see it being inhabited by the ancestors of the Uzumaki brought a rush of pride among the old patriots.

Already, many of the last generation of Uzushio residents were making preparations to return to live or serve their true home. The effort wasn't immediately worth noting since it was so soon after its completion but a small harbor able to hold about thirty boats of various sizes was built at the small port village of Wave south of Uzu's main island about 30 miles south-west, which was just outside of Nami no Kuni (Land of Water) and the closest town to Uzushio's main island, thus making it the preferable location to bridge the continent with the advanced island country. The aforementioned former residents and traders of Uzushio were heading to this village's harbor to apply for fishing permits in the waters, business contracts, and citizenship- or whatever passed as it for the Tsvìets.

Word had spread quickly and a few inhabitants of the old Uzushio were curious, hopeful and quite disbelieving in some cases at the news and basic call to all Uzumaki wherever they ran and hid too to return home. Many feared that it was simply a grand ploy by the hidden villages to draw out the remaining members of the endangered clan of ninja, to capture them and start their own Uzumaki clan. Breeding programs of the dark kind were not unheard of in the ninja world. Thankfully, for whomever's point of view it concerns, these announcements were given by each country's Daimyo's samurai who were honor bound by their Bushido code to never lie. People had much less trouble believing the word of a samurai captain than that of a ninja whose very life-time profession was to lie, steal, and murder for money. Even for those Uzumaki who rarely frequented any significant human settlements, they would eventually come across the news.

Taking into account the two days it took to spread the news to all large settlements, the remaining five days since the Tsvìet mothership's departure have unknowingly had around thirty Uzumaki of atleast full blood with nearly twice that number in half-bloods aware of their unbelievable ancestors' return. After confirming the authenticity of the news as best they could, many were already packing up and attempting to make their way without being noticed. Years of keeping their lineage incognito from the world made their paranoia a constant emotion in their lives.

Aside from the case of the Uzumaki, it was common knowledge that until the knots and kinks in the treaty get ironed out- knots and kinks that will take time to find- the Uzushio islands were a neutral sovereign territory like the Land of Iron that was ruled by samurai instead of ninjas. After the treaty was signed, the Tsvìets acquired full ownership and authority of the Uzu islands and those who either called it home, refuge, or a hideaway. The Tsvìets would determine what nature your being in their territory was of based on conclusions from pending investigations. If you was a wanted criminal or missing nin, then it was up to the Tsvìets what happened to you. Due to their technology and methods of information extraction, you would be held for however long they deemed necessary until they came to a decision.

This knowledge was well known and spreading quickly as hundreds of copies of the treaty were quickly made by the Tsvìets who gave them to the five Kage and Daimyo to post in each village and town within the countries of the signers. This excluded the countries who'd not yet signed it as the major ninja villages were the Tsvìets' priority at the moment, but eventually, once the smaller nations saw the immediate and long lasting benefits the treaty would bring to their social, economic, and agricultural infrastructures, they'd come running at the bit.

Raw metals from the asteroid belt. Pure, fresh water from comets. Improved medical procedures and advanced knowledge that'd be the envy of Tsunade. Decreased tensions between villages meaning less deaths that would affect family and friends of those who would have been laid to rest. Educational knowledge involving academics and advanced mathematics for Uzushio's citizens. An entire nation giving homes to orphans and/or disabled children.

Despite it being a ninja world for over a thousand years, it was quite amazing just how many people had been wishing for peace but hid their voices since the one thing that made this world go round was personal power, and those with alot of that could make changes, yet less than 1% of the total population were actually Jounin level combatants, and 98% of those Jounin levels people followed the commands and laws set by five 'Shadows' whom followed the command of a Daimyo. With millions of humans now having hope for a bit of peace, the Tsvìets' abrupt and quick existence of receiving plenty of public support.

To ease the paranoia of many people, ninja especially, the Tsvìets have not sent any personnel farther inland than Wave, except for the shuttles openly marked as those assigned for special purposes for the Kage and Daimyo of each nation housing a major ninja village, and those who guard and maintain the functionality of the 'world anchors' once their roles had been disclosed to the public.

Not many people have seen an actual Tsvìet though. A bit of their species' history and knowledge of their kingdom has been disseminating and spreading, a gesture of faith from them to the humans, and that due to the sheer spread of their people, their longevity and birth rates, most of the manual or maintenance labor, logistics, and military positions of the Tsvìets were filled by the semi-sentient or fully sapient machines called V.I. and A.I.s, who were generally the laborers and foreman respectively, both metaphorically and literally speaking.

The 'drones' of the Tsvìet machines were pretty impressive for artificial constructs. Their physical strengths and reflexes were that of Jounin level shinobi while their speed averaged at a Chuunin's level, and their stamina was nearly unlimited with never needing to sleep or eat. Their advanced weaponry and synthetic armors made them more versatile and durable than any average Jounin as well. They obeyed their orders absolutely with zero hesitance or insubordination, showed no fear- merely caution- in the face of possible attacks by either bandits, missing nin, or wildlife, and could communicate with each other through an invisible means to share information and coordinate maneuvers with flawless precision. With the seemingly perfect soldiers numbering in the thousands around Wave and within Uzushio, along with the intimidating image their great towers created from the mainland's shores, violent confrontations by outside figures were random at worst and non-existent at best.

Back with the cruiser now hovering four dozen meters above the airfield that was big enough to accommodate a single cruiser-sized vessel due to size restrictions the island itself presented, a certain pair of white haired twins stood at the edge of a hangar bay in the ship's belly. Both nodded to each other and stepped off the edge, plummeting the distance quickly due to their weighted forms. They stuck the landing, knees bending slightly for comfort of ease, though their feet did crack the paving. With a casual stride, they walked to where a ground vehicle was waiting for them as a maintenance drone nearby was awoken from its powered down state and ordered to repair the cracks.

The ground vehicle looked like a cannon-less M1A1 Abrams tank that hovered thanks to eight propulsion vents stretching outwards from underneath it that looked like sideways car wheels. It was about twenty feet in length and eight feet in height with an open topped turret for its driver and passengers, a variant meant for fast speeds and quick maneuvering in non-hostile territories. The size was because of the four point spires on the main body behind the turret, which were merely the visible halves of the vehicle's self-defense weapons, capable of gathering and firing bolts of positrons once per spire ever ten seconds. Since positrons moved at the speed of light, they were a very effective tool though because of that speed, their range was several miles in an open field where they best operated as the positrons flew in a straight line. It's too bad that the energy generation needs and cost made man-portable versions of them very scarce, such as Sing's _White Cannon_.

The twins hopped up and into the rear two of the six free seats and the V.I. driver took off at a comfortable speed. The sisters remained silent for the most part as they passed by the few buildings and hangars on the airfield and down a wide path between the tops of the two hills the facility was situated between. It was at a higher elevation then the rest of the colony so the trip was downhill for the rest of the time, stopping only when they came to an outpost to verify their presence and send word ahead of them for their intended person of interest.

Their first sight of the newly constructed village brought a soft, nearly invisible smile to their faces. The new colony was a complete overhaul from the destroyed and deserted ruins of the old Uzumaki clan. Structures that once sung sad tales of old glories and multitudes of life were torn down and replaced with those that would house future generations of a new clan. The architects even had the brick and steel from the old village recycled to make some of the buildings that required those ingredients. Many of the stone outer appearances were those very recycled materials.

The streets themselves were winding and many simply were semi-circles that led through a small neighborhood and back onto the main street. The arches built over the gates that divided the streets were massive and majestic, casting shadows from the early 0900 sun onto dozens of houses. The reason for their heights were to give patrols and defenders the advantage of elevation to scope out enemies and relay the information to fire teams, snipers, or mortar teams.

Riding through the streets, the twins saw maintenance drones tirelessly working on finishing buildings according to the afforded time table. This would be another colony had to the tens of thousands they had throughout the universe but they wouldn't spare any 'expense' in making it both defensible and beautiful. Further along, they passed the completed orphanage that would soon be a clean, safe, providing home for thousands of children who've had their lives destroyed by the ninja world. They'd be sheltered, medically treated, fed and clothed, and the caretakers would make certain each one felt loved and wanted as was their natural genetic specialization. It wouldn't be but a generation or two before Uzushio's human population would be more intelligent and generally healthy than anywhere in the Elemental Nations.

The vehicle finally stopped in front of a nondescript building that acted as the Foreign Affairs office where they were to meet the ambassador Sing had assigned for this colony. Hopping out, they made their way unimpeded through the building, finding nostalgia in the theme of the halls that matched the outer appearance of the building. Due to the newness of the colony, the building wasn't very busy and most of the work was sorted by V.I.s supervised by an A.I. specializing in linguistics, politics, and foreign diplomacy with species of severely inferior technology.

After stepping through a couple of hallway exits and rooms, they finally reached the person to talk to. Sitting at her desk was a beautiful, mature Tsvìet with soft and pale skin and a sleepy red on her face. She wore a figure hugging black, long-sleeved dress with the shoulder cut out and decorated with red embroidery and as she had her head propped upon her hands that stuck out of wide-open sleeves, she regarded the two royal guards with a small raise of her purple brow that matched her back-length purple hair. Since there were no Tsvìets with natural born purple hair, it can be correctly assumed that she merely changed it to suit her personal preference.

"Welcome to our budding colony, honored guards. I'm NADUSA (Nadiussa), the assigned ambassador for this colony. What business would you two have here so soon after departing?" Jeez, even her voice was sleepy, though it felt like silk linen rubbing against your ears.

BTH spoke up since the main business concerned herself. "With the Queen's permission, I would take a shuttle to the Village Hidden in the Mist to answer a duel challenge from one of their swordsmen. He was a bodyguard for his leader so he seems to be quite important for them. Aside from easing the political climate between us, my pride as a sword master will not allow me to disregard a challenge that I had accepted in front of our queen."

NADUSA pulled up a holoscreen and flicked the screen's page of contents a few times, clicking several and eventually pulling up the information needed. ALCI happened to notice an ancient looking chalk pad lying on the desk with a box chart drawn on it. In each head box, the romanji for each Kage and NADUSA were written and some sort of tally was being kept with each kage having one or two but NADUSA's having atleast a few dozen.

"Hmm, while it wasn't brought up during my visit with the Mizukage, I'm certain of your honesty. If the Queen says it, I can't argue with such authority." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You seemed to have been quite busy if you're tired so much," ALCI commented which NADUSA responded with a chuckle.

"Yes, I've not had much sleep. For such a primitive population, you wouldn't believe how paranoid they are about every little thing. While the original treaty wasn't bad for them, they are trying to find hidden clauses between the lines or within the words. Honestly, if they didn't bother me nearly every hour of this planet's rotation cycle, I would be impressed."

She stood up, emphasizing her 6'5 frame as small pop noises resounding from her lower back and knees, and walked over to a map of the Elemental continent made by one of the Tsvìets' recently launched satellites. With her side turned, a visitor could see her feelers and the red orbs dangling among her long hair. The map was accurate to a square mile in regards to geography but seemed incomplete concerning political boundaries.

"This feudal era they live in has been stagnant with wars of trickery and subterfuge for a few thousand years. It is to be expected but I swear, it's like they are taking turns requesting verification on some clauses while trying to dig up something that's not there in others. I have repeatedly stressed the point that they are hardly the first non-space flight society we've had interaction with and that this simple treaty is the culmination of our past experiences dealing with such worlds."

The twins understood where she was coming from and could sympathize. ALCI had enough trouble trying to handle Naruto for a few moments. There is no way she is cut out for handling diplomatic relations. The only bits of politics as a bodyguard and soldier are identifying and neutralizing threats and keeping their protectorate(s) safe.

"An unenviable position, I admit," ALCI and BTH said at one time, NADUSA throwing them a longing look.

"And yours is quite enviable...to a degree. I myself served a few centuries in the army but retired from it as my Luvos Primal felt my negotiation skills were impressive and recommended me for it. I'll admit, I was never that much of the soldiering type," she explained, continuing on as she eyed a blade hung on the wall behind her desk like a coat of arms. One end was a long dagger about 18 inches in length and its pommel was attach to another surrounded by a wire-caged hand guard attaching to a slanted crossbreed of a katana and a cavalry sabre that was five feet long Both blades were of a similar greenish-red color, single edged and facing opposing sides from each other.

"You wouldn't know it at first glance, but the color of those blades isn't that of the original. They've reaped so much blood from my enemies that the metal was stained. You two weren't old enough to fight yet but you might remember how we'd stumbled upon an entire sector of a galaxy overrun by the Flood despite not being near the Milky Way galaxy where they were always focused at."

They nodded, knowing of the hundreds of battlefronts between the Tsvìets and Ceph against innumerable Flood. The sudden and severe infestation of a galaxy so distant from their usual breeding space was a shock to the Tsvìet/Ceph dynamic duo. The war peaked when the twins were still Tsvìet-Minors less than a hundred years old and had yet to undergo the experiments by DRGN SLYR to artificially turn Tsvìets into Royal classifications. They were just coming out of their extended training meant to toughen up their bodies for the change when the massive war reached its crescendo.

It was the first time in tens of thousands of years that Sing mobilized the entire Tsvìet Navy- excluding regular planet guards- for a single theater of war. The demand was so high that DRGN SLYR designed and constructed the Path of Defiance factory planet to meet production quotas. Thankfully, they were at peace in all of their territories beforehand or else the navy would have been split into different fronts. Since there was a cataloged index of about 200 non-spaceflight species yet to be affected by the Flood spread in that galaxy, the Ceph stepped in with over ten million warships atleast five kilometers in length on average.

At first, the wars raged heavily in space. After around 340 years, once all of the space warfare capabilities that the Flood gained from assimilating pre-existing space exploring species were removed, leaving just their own the biological ships, the Tsvìets began annihilating entire infected planets by the dozens while the Ceph turned thousands into frozen Hells that not even a Tsvìet would challenge themselves to live in.

There were still hundreds of planets not fully engulfed by the Flood which immediately became the sites of a long and grueling series of planetary bombardments followed by invasions involving nearly 80 trillion V.I. battle drones on the Tsvìet's part while the Ceph's trillions of cryogenic weaponry-equipped and techno-organic suited soldiers made steady but slow work of the Flood combat forms.

After nearly two hundred years of ceaseless, planet-to-planet warfare, the last of the infected systems were wiped clean of the Flood parasites, saving the lives of hundreds of billions of ignorant, innocent, planet-locked sapiens in that galaxy at the cost of tens of thousands of warships on both parts, several trillion V.I. units, nearly a billion A.I.s, a few thousand Tsvìets, and around thirty billion Ceph soldiers. It was the costliest war in both Tsvìet and Ceph histories. Such losses on both sides also forged a bond between the two empires that was as powerful as a black hole's gravitation pull within its event horizon.

"Due to my adolescent age, the Life Armament properties were nowhere near as resistant to outside elements as they are now. I would clean my blades after each battle, but there were so many battles that the time I spent slicing and stabbing enemies was longer than when I wasn't, and the cleaning process for a metal blade sharpened to a mono-atomic edge is a long, arduous and very surgical task. Eventually, it got to the point that no amount of polish and maintenance by my hand could ever remove the deeply ingrained stains. I could have simply sent it to the factories to have the metal surface shaved a few folds but I found the color fitting with what I was.

Anyway, despite my service record and eventual retiring to hopefully start a family, I had a sharp mind armed with a svelte tongue that could sway a warring faction and my skills were uncommon outside of the logical accuracy and attention to detail of an A.I. mediator. Some species would be put off by a construct being sent to negotiate or mediate between our peoples no matter the level of intelligence it possessed- sometimes a flesh and blood face is what is needed, thus I got the job since it promised to be less strenuous and monotonous than going from one battlefield to the next."

She then gestured to the holoscreen that was filled with texts. "As you can see, I traded one battlefield for another, only this time I don't get to go out and stretch my limbs as often and instead of listening to pleas for mercy for either death or life, I have to listen to pleas of underdeveloped species who feel entitled just because we happen to spare them a glance and some words. Save their planet and they suddenly feel like we have to take caution to their personal feelings on every matter. Wouldn't you say their logic is a bit backwards? It would certainly explain why they are stagnant after so long."

While listening to the unexpected autobiography was surprisingly interesting and worth a sit-down conversation, the twins weren't here for such. ALCI broke the woman from her thoughts. "Yes, it would, but we are not here for that, Ambassador NADUSA."

The talkative woman blinked a couple of times and chuckled softly. "Ahh, I apologize. I'm not visited by many Tsvìets and the A.I.s who can carry a conversation normally look up my profile ahead of any talks we get into. It makes me quite lonely oftentimes. I believe no greater irony has been spoken by an ambassador, heh. Very well, I'll make preparations for the ambassadorial shuttle posted in Kirigakure to pick you up. Water Country's main islands are about 175 miles East of here, 200 miles for Kirigakure specifically.

At the shuttle's cruising speed of 1100 mph, it'd take less than fifteen minutes to get here. Fifteen more to get over there, so forty minutes should be enough for them to receive us. I should call ahead to see if their swordsman is even in the village. If not, it wouldn't hurt to have a tour of the village."

Returning to her screen, she made several motions with her fingertips along it and soon a video call was transmitting. It was answered moments later by the Mizukage, his upper body appearing on screen in real time.

"Ambassador NADUSA, I was not expecting your call. Was there something you wanted to discuss?" the young teenager asked in his usual soft tone.

NADUSA sent him a charming smile but it was subtle, displaying neither eagerness or mockery. It actually looked like she was smiling at a friendly neighbor. "Yes, Mizukage-san. I have a certain sword master bodyguard here who would like to answer Hoshigaki's challenge for a spar. Would you allow it to take place soon and is Kisame available?"

The Mizukage was surprised for but a moment before nodding. "Yes, I would like to spectate the spar as well. The people who can give Kisame a good challenge in the village can be counted on a single hand. It'd be good for him since he's been acting rowdy lately. He just returned from an escort mission a few hours ago. I'll let him know. Would we be receiving you as well, Ambassador?"

That was good timing for BTH and ALCI. If Kisame returned from a mission but would be ready for a heavy spar after only a few hours than it must have been an uneventful escort. They knew his pain. It has been such a long time since Sing has been targeted. Both would have had a conniption had they been aware of the 'attack' on her by Typhus and they'd not been there. Anyway, now that their timing was good, they could get this over with without anything untold happening.

"Ahh, is my physical presence being sought after by such a young man?" NADUSA asked with an askance expression, eyes playfully wide in mock astonishment. The twins wanted to face palm themselves with their own swords. "I couldn't dare compromise the integrity of my position, Mizukage. It would be quite the scandalous affair, and after knowing me for such a short time too."

The two guards couldn't even believe NADUSA's boredom could result in this. The woman was even able to fake a blush as well. Was..was the Mizukage blushing as well?! His face seem to redden a little. Perhaps he was just frustrated with the woman.

"Absolutely not, you troublesome woman," he sternly retorted, a no-nonsense approach being better on his part to hide his embarrassment. The woman was lethal when using her beauty and sharp tongue to get under his skin...dammit. He released a semi-deep breath through his nose but due to clarity of the transmission and NADUSA's own skill and experience, she caught it and chalked up another point underneath her name on the board out of sight of the video facing her own self.

The board's purpose then made sense to ALCI who shared the info with her twin; both women promising to never get roped into any ambassadorial duties if it could reduce a seemingly renown former soldier to a trolling dignitary.

"Don't fret too much, my darling Mizukage. All of the other men who call me over to their offices and old and gross. While you have some growing to do, you're quite adorable with those cute eyes of yours. You certainly have the best chance to claim my affection," she swooned, purposely hugging herself to subtly emphasize her breasts' size and shape molded by her robe.

The man had enough of her mockery and made a hand motion towards the controls of the video receiver. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember which button turned the video off but the woman incessant rambling about courting procedures was making him fumble with the machine in irritation. His finger hit the wrong one and it modified the camera's lens for the Tsvìets to see him switching from X-ray, Thermal, Echo and finally Kaleidoscope.

The twins wondered why that last one was an option as they stared at the fractured, mirrored images of the Mizukage. The camera zoomed on his chin due to his meddling to try and shut the feed off and the image, distorted by the kaleidoscope mode, looked like an extremely swollen ballsack with a vagina in the middle, causing NADUSA to burst into giggles. "I'll be over with them in an hour, Mizukage. See you soon."

She waved at the camera and ended the video call before bursting into laughter. "I'm glad the Fabricator Primals have not questioned my suggestion for that video mode." ALCI and BTH both gave the equivalent of a deadpan, 1000 yard stare at the woman even their Queen often refers to in settling diplomatic relations. There's no way Sing would know of this woman's behavior and not have her removed from her position. Just how many more liberties does this woman abuse?

NADUSA finally calmed down and wiped some tears from her eyes before making another tally on the board. "*cough* Well, I'm sure you two must be very worried about me being in this position after that little fiasco but there's nothing to fret over. In person, I'm completely professional and in instances like that just now, I make sure they remain ignorant."

"Just how many species have you messed with like that?" ALCI asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Now that would be spoiling, ALCI. You'd definitely be less concerned if you didn't know." The twins felt a deep rock drop in their stomachs at the implications of her words. They shared the same thought with each other. '_We should file a concerning report to DRGN SLYR._'

NADUSA stood from her seat, taking her blade off the wall and making it disappear in the familiar light of the Life Armament dimension. Turning towards them, she beckoned to follow her. "Now, the shuttle will be here soon. There's a landing pad for smaller craft on the roof of the building for quick extractions." She went to one of the walls that was covered in engraved depictions of ancient stories- something she'd requested and was granted due to its harmless ease- and traced her finger around the 'eye' of a warrior that the twins couldn't identify.

That piece of the wall pressed inwards and several click noises were heard before a six foot wide section of the wall protruded outwards and slid to the side to reveal a cylindrical elevator big enough for five Tsvìets or one female and one male Tsvìet. They stepped in and the door moved back into place before they were lifted up to the roof in only a few seconds with no noticeable jerk from the sudden acceleration.

The door opened again and they stepped out onto the roof that let them overlook the majority of the reconstructed village. The sun was peerless in the sky with not a cloud in sight but the atmosphere of the planet gave it a dull, orange glow that created a similarly colored haze around them. With it casting shadows along the gothic structures, it gave the village a feeling of old comfort.

"We still have about nine minutes until the shuttle gets here. Anything you two feel like talking about?" NADUSA asked most casually.

ALCI didn't really have much to talk about herself. Her duties were quite monotonous as there weren't many things that ever attacked the Queen. She'd told them to stay back as she personally scouted this planet, to save them from wasting time, probably, and it just so happened to be that she gets into a fight, meets a 'God of Death', and adopts a child. There was some sort of wrongness with that.

BTH thought a bit differently to the question. While they may not have much to talk about themselves, NADUSA seemed talkative and would probably appreciate having actual conversations with her species after a week of dealing with one nuisance of humans after another.

"You said you wanted to start a family earlier," she brought up, getting the ambassador's attention. "Did you ever get the chance?"

NADUSA seemed to look outwards from the building as a warm smile naturally crawled up her face. Her lackadaisical form brightened considerably. Reading body control was a skill hammered into the twins' training for decades among numerous other things. "Yes, I did. I received a Major's sperm to inseminate my eggs during the early years of my transfer. It took me off active duty for a few decades to my relief. I gave birth to a beautiful Tsvìet-Minor. She took after me in looks and was an early wyrm when it came to maturing. Her first accidentally transformation from DNA I passed down to her was that of one particularly violent Echidna I nebladed in my youth during the first contact year with the various serpent natives of Sipholi. It's been her favorite gene transformation and because of that, she has been helping our interaction with that planet for several years now."

She brought out a flat electronic tablet and flitted through the mechanics of it before a high-definition(HD) hologram of her daughter popped up. She was a young beauty like her mother, similar in both skin tone and hair color preference. The hair was past her lower back and a bit wilder with it split into dozens of locks instead of the near single, flowing uniformity of her mother's. Her eyes were reptilian in that they had golden iris around vertically slitted black pupils. Her shirt was of the same visual color scheme as what her mother was wearing now, but instead of covering her body, it was more like an open coat with a strap across the top and bottom of her gifted endowment, leaving most of her breasts and toned stomach visible.

That was where the physical similarities ended as from her hips, instead of legs, she had a massive snake body that, according to the image and their own mental calculations, had to be atleast twenty-five feet long. It had a white underbelly bordered by black on the sides while the rest was scales the color of desert sand with black scales making thick lines that made her body look like dried, cracked earth. The end of her tail had a massive, red rattler atleast two feet long. The other defining feature of her different body was the pair of matching horns that sprouted from the side of her skulls and curved forward and up over themselves like those of a ram's.

Despite her drastic changes, she had a beautiful, toothy smile on her face as her arms were wrapped around the shoulders of two lamias who looked similar to her Echidna body but with smaller tails and no horns.

[**Suggested Music: Bleach OST - Soundscape to Ardor**]

"My beautiful NADJA (Nadja) has made alot of friends over there, she's told me. I'm happy for her. I'm actually glad that Sipholi is so far away from being space faring. It'll keep her grounded there and not worrying about all of the messes we face in the universe."

"You don't wish for her to follow your footsteps," BTH assumed. "Though from your words, she is alot like you, like any child raised by a loving mother."

NADUSA chuckled a little and turned the tablet off. "Close. She is trained like all of our children are so I know she can take care of herself on that planet or against any reasonable amount of technological enemies. Back during my soldier years, I was not a Minor, nor a Tsvìet. I was just..a soldier..fighting in one battle after the next and only sleeping when I was shipped to the next front. Having her in my life, I could never take pride in my young self, y'know? The V.I.s had more ambition and feeling than I did. All there was in my reality was myself, my weapon, the enemy, and my primals' orders. I'll gladly take up my old persona before I'd ever let my daughter become like me."

The women were silent as they contemplated such words. They weren't mothers. Heck, they never even nebladed the appropriate amount of biological lifeforms to reach their level of powers. It was all artificial and those they did neblade were usually soldiers who weren't parents and just young adults trying to find their way in life. They never knew their own mother since records state that she was killed in that Tsvìet-Ceph/Flood war. She had activated the self-destruct mechanism in her armor to deny its knowledge to the Flood encroaching upon her position.

The teleportation system that would activate upon a Tsvìet's death was still in testing phases so she didn't have such an insurance policy. Her final memories and feelings were lost amidst the fires of a fifty megaton nuclear explosion, never to be received by her daughters and leaving them nearly shells of their former selves. Sometimes, they'd wished to have just killed themselves and donated their bodies, or wished that the experiment had not succeeded in giving them massive amounts of power. What was the point of their new existences if they couldn't share it with their mother? It had taken them over a hundred years of constant training and missions for them to finally grow numb to the sad memories.

"A behavior common among those who are lost," they said in unison, piquing NADUSA's curiosity and the details surrounding their statement. Having been a natural at wording sentences and settling disputes- skills honed by training and experience- she could see from their stony expressions that they harbored much...emptiness. She had thought at first glance and hearing that their attitudes were simply professionalism, but that vague, synced statement was that piece of the puzzle that allowed her to see the general image she was trying to put together.

[End Music]

She courteously kept her thoughts and assumptions to herself. Thankfully, the shuttle had just come into view and was being escorted in by a pair of Buzzard drones. It zoomed over the village and slowed its thrusters, passing the building and circling back around to easily hover a couple of feet off the roof's surface. The bay door lowered in the back and the three were greeted and saluted by a pair of A.I. drones. Due to the current assignment as protection detail within an unsecured habitat, A.I. were used instead of V.I. for the massive increase in processing capabilities, from deduction to warfare.

Their frames were a bit thicker, armored at the joints that were normally a bit exposed for regular drones, equipped with onboard communications and various sensors, and armed with an anti-matter anti-material Oblivion rifle. These shinobi were more physically capable then most species they've met and in possession of a unique internal energy source that greatly enhanced their war potential. Many abilities were unknown and according to Queen Love's acquired knowledge, what they knew was just the tip of the iceberg. Due to caution of the unknown, they were given weapons that would kill a shinobi no matter what. Anti-Matter was very explosive and the rifle fired ant-sized slivers of it at a time at speeds of around 7,209 fps. On contact with its opposite- matter- the two objects would ANNIHILATE each other on a sub-atomic level in an explosive manner.

It didn't matter what armors they used; it would be scattered energy particles after a shot from these rifles. So far, the Tsvìets and some of their allies know that it is possible to survive a shot if they are protected by an energy barrier with greater power then the anti-matter that hits it. Since energy can not be destroyed but only change shapes, there would be a hole in the shielding that could be exploited until the shield reforms.

Shinobi didn't have energy shields that the Tsvìets knew of, though this chakra could be used by select few, talented individuals to create an aura around their bodies. DRGN SLYR had designated for future reference to come up with a way to duplicate this aura so she can study its workings, to find strengths to prepare for and weaknesses to exploit.

These 'Commando' units were not perfect, but were still excellent for this role, if a bit overqualified in most scenarios that don't deal with meta-humans.

NADUSA stepped up the ramp into the aircraft as the twins followed her movements. The two drones scanned the area for a moment before entering the shuttle one at a time. Even in a secured territory, they would not remain idle or complacent. Battle data from Queen Love's fight against Obito Uchiha proved that this chakra could give one the ability to directly teleport into their areas and avoid any kind of attacks except for weaponized sound waves...that they knew of.

The ramp lifted and the shuttle arose several meters before accelerating back where it came from. This time, four Buzzards escorted the VIPs outside of the anti-aircraft screens of the monolithic Bahamut vessels before banking off, leaving the shuttle and passengers on their lonesome.

The ride was quiet save for the soft hum of the engines of the shuttle. There was plenty of space for each passenger to not be cramped and stretch out if needed but since the ride was only ten minutes, BTH used that time to critically inspect her sword with help from the advanced optics of the commando guard. The thick sword had no signs of weakness at any point and the metal was sharped to the width of a single molecule. Just holding it in a stream would cut anything that brushed against it. The only markings on it were a thousands of tiny tally marks to count her kills, and her own personal mark- a straight line with another line that bent at an angle just before crossing the first.

ALCI and NADUSA helped with what information the latter was able to find on her opponent, such as fighting styles, favorite terrains, etc. All they really could put together was that he was quickly becoming famous for his physical strength and monstrous chakra reserves that gave him a massive advantage in endurance against even S-class shinobi. His sword was known for devouring the chakra of whatever opponent it came into contact with but since chakra was unique to this world, BTH didn't have to worry about that due to not having chakra.

The time of their arrival was quickly approaching as the air around them was becoming thick with mist, a tell-all sign of Water Country's territory. The temperature dropped a little but the humidity was higher than in Uzushio. Forest-covered islands were passed by below them as the shuttle made its way to the main island. The Village Hidden in the Mist was located in the North-Eastern corner of the main island province.

Coincidentally, it just so happen to be a couple dozen miles South-West of a small island where Obito kept a hidden base as according to the information Queen Love gained from the memory in his DNA. She'd promised to make use of that little nugget of information when she could.

The rest of the flight was over within a couple of minutes as the pilot lowered the ship's altitude to a few hundred feet; enough space beneath them to clear the main wall and any buildings aside from the Mizukage's tower. From the front of the shuttle, several lights of green and red flickered on and off in a repeating pattern. This was to let the wall guards spot and identify their approach in all of this mist.

From the wall, a pair of chunin-ranked shinobi spot the familiar and unique lights that could only belong to the Tsvìets. It helped matters somewhat that they'd spotted the shuttle leaving less than thirty minutes ago. The guards lamented on how they wouldn't be able to see the fight. Once a messenger had relayed the news to Kisame while he was eating in a restaurant, news had spread fast that the bodyguard of the Uzumaki alien queen was on her way to make good on his challenge. Yeah, that had been another shocker, that the Uzumaki were descendants of these aliens. It still made many shinobi very wary about any type of revenge despite news from their Mizukage that the queen wasn't interested in it because of several well-thought out points.

One of the chunin sent up a fireball harmlessly into the air, which was followed by another further within the village, and another even further to basically pass along the news. It was a quick method to signal the village leader since the shuttle flew faster than they could run. As the shuttle flew overhead, they could only hope someone would video record the fight.

In the site designated by the Mizukage for the use of the ambassadorial shuttle, said craft was touching down amidst a spread out gathering of curious shinobi who'd not laid eyes on one of the royal bodyguards. As the bay door lowered, they got a treat of eye candy from the alien ambassador as she followed her two hulking 'puppet guards'- a term most easily translatable for the shinobi since such mechanical entities were still beyond their comprehension. She waved a hand and sent a wink that stole more than a couple of inexperienced shinobi's hearts. The older ones were more attuned to self-control and knowledgeable of the art of seduction.

The next two aliens to step off were the twins whose staggering seven feet tall frames and massive swords got them designated as the bodyguards they'd heard a bit about from Kisame. Their physical presence were staggering as they gave the surrounding onlookers an approaching stare, as if looking for an identifiable threat. Their twin appearance in looks and black unitards, armor straps, black gloves and boots gave them some appreciative looks both lustfully and professionally as their own threat level was identified and respected by fellow killers.

Appearing in a shunshin, the short Mizukage gave the twins a once-over before looking at NADUSA whose presence caused a vein to throb on his forehead. The woman merely gave him a knowing smile and bowed just her head as a show of politeness. He begrudgingly returned the bow and only hoped she gave him a reason to throw her out or make her stay in the shuttle. Thankfully, his curiosity into the battle prowess of Queen Love's personal bodyguard was a more interesting prospect for him to look forward to. Hopefully it would be exciting enough for him to completely tune out the frustrating flirt.

"Welcome, Ambassador Nadiussa. I remember these two were the personal bodyguards of Queen Love. Forgive me, but I can not really differentiate who is Alicia and Beth. Is there an easier way for convenience's sake?"

ALCI nodded and closed her eyes for a moment of concentration before her back length hair rippled before shrinking to just shoulder width. With it done, she gave the Mizukage an assured nod. "I am ALCI, but your pronunciation is close, though despite our drastic anatomical difference, that is still a very close attempt."

The child-like man nodded and looked at BTH whose hair was still the same back length waterfall as smooth as silk. "Then you are Beth, the one Kisame challenged. He is waiting in a more preferred environment. I'm uncertain of how much room was needed since I have no knowledge of your skill sets but in respect to your position to your queen, I've picked a training field instead of just an arena."

BTH was pleased by the gracious forethought and intuitiveness of the young man. "I give much appreciation. Please lead the way, Mizukage."

Mizukage beckoned them to follow and he turned and started walking while the two Commando units stayed with the shuttle. ALCI and BTH noted with some interest how several children came bounding up the ship and the units disregarded them as threats. Only when the pilot stepped out and knelt to withstand a trio of hugs that the situation was made clear. The pilot, MLLE, seemed to have made a great impression on some of the local children who adored her near-undivided affection as well.

The walk was at a steady pace for several minutes and the guards took their time studying the village around them: geographical layouts, possible places for an ambush or to bunker down, street names, how many turns they've taken since leaving the aircraft, any levels of tension among either civilians or shinobi, noted stores that catered supplies and equipment, average number of people on each street, smells permeating the air, whispers and rumors among those they passed.

Despite the reason for them being here, the twins were beaten and eviscerated to near death dozens of hundreds of times throughout their training to never be carefree in neutral territory, much less one that belonged to possible enemies. Having an electromagnetic railgun normally used as an Anti-Heavy Armor weapon blow their legs off in a surprise ambush in the middle of a supposedly cleared enemy city simulation made it a surety that they suffered for their lack of awareness.

That was just the first time they screwed up.

It didn't help matters for their psyche for when their anatomy grew older and stronger to resist such weapons, the trainers brought out bigger and more versatile guns, such as radiation cannons, microwave emitters, biological mutagens, swarms of flea-sized drones that would enter their bodies through any orifice and explode in bits of plasma, entire artillery salvos, high-frequency sonic cannons, gravity alteration missiles that would either compress or stretch their bodies to near fatal degrees, bio-organic weapons (monstrosities of nature built and weaponized for asymmetrical warfare, lasers with power of up to 50 TeraWatts, etc.

The trainers took sadistic glee in their punishment methods, all to make the idea of slacking off a nightmare for the two girls. They learned fast as having flew-sized drones invade their bodies through their mouths and ears and explode into bits of plasma was something they never wanted to feel again. Having their feelers stripped of any protection covering the sensitive strands of nerves and soaked in Xenomorph blood was unbearable. Losing their virginity not to a desirable male, but losing it and having their urethra and womb slowly eviscerated by a large drill used to mine through subterranean metal deposits on asteroids because they let their VIP get killed had scarred their minds and dreams for years even when their anatomy's regeneration healed the wounds after a day despite having to fully regenerate an entire lower abdomen. Truly, the only reason their minds hadn't broke was because they had each other to hold _when_ they slept..._**when**_ they were allowed to sleep.

Coincidentally, training to protect the queen meant that, at the least, they had to be able to withstand attacks any foolish race might scheme up with to harm her so the punishments were justified in a 'written in-between the lines' sort of way, or so they said.

Last they heard, those trainers had been serving a few centuries under Luvos Primal S-DTH in Cocytus before being picked to train them, and that once they were deemed 'too stubborn to die or fail', the trainers went back to the material Hell that was S-DTH's ship.

It was through this crucible that made the twins distorted by all definitions of the word. They would forever and always be alert, even in the inner chambers of the nursery on Cradle of Life despite the unholy vast amounts of security measures in place. It was this distortion that also made them the perfect soldiers. No enemy could scare them, threaten their emotions, manipulate their will, or hope to overcome their professionalism.

On a side note, it was also this little bit that the twins could emphatically understand and comprehend the NADUSA's existence during her younger years as a _pure_ soldier.

Anyway, this distortion was clear as day as they not only sought all all avenues of escape while being lead to the training area, but all ways that they could cause as much damage as possible whether directly or indirectly should the need for artillery salvos be necessary. It wasn't untrustworthy feelings towards the shinobi that dictated their actions, but their own training.

Had the Mizukage read their minds and been able to comprehend how some of the Tsvìets' war waging technology worked, even he would have been horrified at the dozens of different scenarios and tactical forecasting that would make his village and the occupants within it an example to never become an enemy of the Tsvìets.

NADUSA broke the uninterrupted silence with a suggestion of convenience. "Mizukage-dono, we are somewhat aware of a ninja's ability to quickly traverse terrains. Please do not feel that we can't move as well as some of you."

He understood and was simply curious as to if they could or not. Just using shunshin and not explaining it a bit or giving them a bit of warning would have been very rude. Say what you want about NADUSA, but she knew how to word sentences in ways to make them innocent. She seemed to be fishing for physical capabilities on their people. Since they were aliens, they couldn't very well know alot about chakra related skills.

"I'm certain the twins can keep up but I hadn't properly stretched and this dress is more suited for diplomacy and not physical maneuverability since I'm an ambassador and not a soldier. If you want, you can carry me." She sent him a wink after making such a silly notion sound so sensible. It had the effect of numerous shinobi around them and many popping out of the wood-works to offer their arms or back to carry her with. She soaked up the attention while the Mizukage cracked a tooth from the pressure of his clenched jaws.

Honestly, you can say WHATEVER you want about NADUSA, especially if it's negative.

Much to his bemusement...horror..he didn't really know yet, but he saw the twin bodyguards give NADUSA a hopeless look that was replaced with an eye message between each other that seemed borderline desperate. Perhaps this woman's antics were not viewed as flippantly as he thought due to the frequency of which she acted of them. He sent up numerous prayers to have the woman shamed and removed from her post.

If it had been Sing who was still acting leader of the Tsvìet, he might have gotten his wish. However, the acting leader was DRGN SLYR who was notorious for messing with Sing herself, frustrating the woman to committing assaults against the scientist.

Yagura had the feeling that he shouldn't hold his breath.

Still, he decided to take her words at some value and added some chakra to his legs and hopped to the top of a nearby building with practiced ease. Glancing behind him and giving the twins an appraising glance, they caught on and leaped up to the same building without any difficulty though when they landed, the roofing cracked and buckled a bit under the weight. He did admit that their swords were large and thick, so it'd make sense that they'd weigh a few hundred pounds. To the chagrin of his grinding nerves, NADUSA had actually convinced one shinobi to carry her bridle style. The man was a jounin and was probably just wanting to get to the area to see one of his village's top shinobi fight a woman he challenged to a swordsman's duel.

The Mizukage noted with some curiosity the shinobi's arms straining but he didn't complain. NADUSA looked positively pleased as her carrier jumped up with her in his arms.

Yagura and the twins were able to cover the area to the training grounds very quickly. Whenever he'd noticed them keeping up, he would add a bit more chakra and increase both his speed and jumping distance. To his surprise and approval, they kept up without any sign of labor. The shinobi following them were left a bit in the dust by the time the trio dropped in front of a treeline where the tall, blue-skinned shark man known throughout the Elemental Nations as the 'Tailless-Tailed Beast' was stretching his legs with a couple of squats.

He straightened up when the trio arrived and when he caught sight of the two twins, one who had accepted his challenge, he gave a grin that showcased the pointy teeth all members of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist' pretty much trademarked.

He stretched his arms out before giving a respectful nod to Yagura since the guy was still his boss and allowed the fight to take place. He couldn't really recognize which one of the women was Beth but had it answered when the one with long hair stepped forward.

"Kisame," Yagura addressed stoically. "I will ref the match when necessary. Your opponent is Beth here. Since you challenged her to a swordsman duel, all that is allowed is your sword of choice. The same applies to you, Beth. You can use any kind of blade in any number, as long as it's a not any jutsu or non-sword weapons. Enhancing your strength with chakra will be permitted if BTH has something similar."

"Would you explain this chakra, Mizukage-dono? I have not had the chance to study your species yet," BTH asked, merely keeping the image that they don't know alot about the ninja world.

"Chakra is a form of innate energy within all living things on this planet. Ninjas are those who train to master and utilize their own personal reserves of chakra to perform elemental attacks and empower their own bodies. There are more uses for it outside of warfare but that would take a lengthy explanation."

BTH compared it to what she knew and found no discrepancies. "I understand. We Tsvìets have something similar but in an opposite manner. We are born with a lot of innate physical and mental prowess that grows with age and experience, but our ancestors developed a way to mental limit the use of our powers to better interact with our surroundings, like a form of self-hypnotism that we are born with."

It was a breach in information on her part but it wasn't something they would be able to hide for long and if someone down the line made the information public known, she had the paranoid feeling it would come back to bite her in the ass. Hopefully she was just overthinking it. Yagura accepted the information at face value since this woman didn't feel the type to lie deliberately.

"Very well. Now, outside interference is strictly prohibited. The boundaries of the arena are within this training area. Since you're unfamiliar with this land, Beth, the boundary is a fence line on each side and where the land meets the river a mile into the forest. This is a spar. Deliberately maiming or killing the other is prohibited though given the position you both hold, it is to be expected that wounds will occur. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Mizukage-sama." Kisame grinned and locked eyes with BTH's silver ones.

"I understand and accept these conditions, Mizukage-dono." BTH's gaze didn't flinch or waver in the slightest.

While they were having their little staring contest, the other two present hopped back a few leaps a few dozen meters away. They knew this was a spar and killing each other would not be tolerated. Around that time, the rest of the shinobi spectators jumped into the area, including the jounin carrying a bemused NADUSA. The man looked a bit worn out from such a short trip despite being a jounin.

He set her down while hiding any obvious signs of relief he felt; didn't want to give them impression that she was heavy aloud- even if she was! When she turned to face the coming duelists, he took a moment to shake his arms to get the feeling back into them. The woman had to have weighed atleast 700 lbs!

ALCI returned to NADUSA's side to act as her bodyguard given that warriors from two different societies were about to have a fight. Tensions could run high should Kisame lose and someone might do something stupid. It sounds unnecessary but never underestimate stupidity. If there was an obvious stupid person around, she wouldn't be as cautious since you can always expect a stupid person to do something stupid. However, an unknown person who hasn't shown signs of stupidity is more dangerous since you don't know who they are or when they'll do something stupid.

(**Music: _Omen Komplete Dynamic Theme - Killer Instinct Season 2)_**

The two warriors stood about twenty meters away from each other, eyes either alight with anticipation or concentration. Kisame's hand slowly reached up and gripped the handle of the sentient sword _Samehada_, the blade itself still covered in bandages. This movement was mirrored by BTH's own reaching up and gripping the handle of her own blade which had no name.

She never saw the use of one. It's been given names by the few living enemies who've witnessed it in action but she didn't stoop so low as to allow her enemies to name it. It was a strange contradiction: having too much pride to not choose an appropriate name given by her enemies, and not having enough pride in her sword to choose its name herself.

Both swords wielders suddenly blasted apart the ground from the force of their takeoff. They met closer to Kisame's area since BTH had moved faster. Their blades met in mid-swing for just a millisecond. As soon as the blades had met, a mastery of muscle control on BTH's part withdrew the sword, giving the illusion of resistance for a moment that caught Kisame off-guard when he'd followed through with his swing. When he finished his motion, his opponent was already bringing the sword back for a horizontal swing towards his exposed left midsection.

Cursing to himself, he spun on his right foot to just catch her second strike. Samehada met the blade head on but let out a scream when the near infinitely sharper blade crashed into it. The unexpected cry knocked BTH out of her mindset for a split second and she didn't follow through with the swing. Stepping back, she watched keenly as Kisame regained his footing and looked down at his blade in concern.

"Hey, Samehada, what's the-.." he paused and grimaced at the clean gash in his sword's flat side. The bandages and scales had been cut clean through and some blood was leaking from the opening and staining the white cloth. He looked back at BTH is a questioning and worried glance. That sword of hers had more than just its size to bring to a fight it seems.

BTH watched in true curiosity at the trembling blade. It was clearly sentient to a degree, as well as living. Her sister and NADUSA were giving the sword a wondering stare as well. Who actually used a living creature as a sword?

She realized that her sword was far too sharp. It's sharpness made it cut with the same surgical precision as a high-frequency blade, but more like a scalpel instead of a saw. Only her own reflexes and muscle control stopping her momentum saved that sword's life.

"Kisame, why is your sword a living creature?" she asked, her cold tone chilling the air around her mouth.

"Samehada has been my partner for years after I killed her previous owner who wasn't worthy of her. The details surrounding her creation are sketchy but she's been around for a long time, changing wielders along the way. How come, for the first time in my memory, your sword was able to cut through her scales unlike any other sword I've ever fought against?"

"My blade's edge is sharpened to the width of a single molecule. Nothing but a similarly sharpened blade or a material of much stronger substance can hold up against it. You are obviously at a disadvantage due to the quality of our swords. You can not give your all in this spar if my sword cuts through yours at the first full contact, Kisame. Either I use nothing but the flat of my blade or-"

"-or I should just avoid your sword," he finished with a serious grin, enjoying such a scenario as he fed his chakra to Samehada for her to regenerate.

"For Samehada's sake, I will use the flat of my blade when I can, but I will not pull any swings," she responded, a bit at ease that the sword could regenerate wounds. She'd just give it plenty of bruises. "It'd still be advisable that you not let my sword connect."

She sprinted off at him again and this time he didn't meet her charge. Instead, Kisame dug his feet in and braced his sword against his other hand. When BTH's blade came across in a half-extended swing from her body, he stopped the blade with the intent to duck and parry the attack over him to expose her. Had she swung fully extended, this would have been the idea but having the sword close to her body gave BTH more control over the momentum and direction of the nameless sword.

What he didn't expect was the tremendous force of her swing that sent him skidding backwards at high speeds with his feet making trenches along his path. The momentum of his body sent him smashing through a four foot wide tree that was commonly used for construction of buildings. Such a thing would take atleast 80,000 lbs of force alone. Add that he'd been sent into it from over thirty meters away and account for his body mass and you could estimate the force of a controlled, half-extended swing accumulating around 100,000 lbs of force. Anybody of a weaker constitution, such as the shinobi around him or a civilian, would have been a bloody smear on an impressed tree base.

He shrugged off the numbing pain on his body since he's felt worse hits a few times in his career and that the falling top portion of the tree in front of him was chopped in half by a pursuing Tsvìet. She came in for an overhead swing this time and he knew he'd be in a crater if he didn't do something quick. Rolling to the side, he punched the ground to brace himself as the sword hit the ground and caused the expected tremor and explosion of earth and air.

The ground had been destroyed under BTH's feet, making her airborne for a moment but it was all that was needed for Kisame to fire out of his modified 3-point stance to charge her. She spun to cut him but he parried upwards her blade and drove his shoulder straight into her chest. Since she was airborne with no purchase for resisting the blow, she flew from her position and into another nearby tree. While she didn't break through it, the tree's base did splinter all the way through.

Seeing Kisame come at her, she spun and cut the tree at an angle for it to fall over her and at the swordsman. He cut his way through the large top of branches and came out running along the trunk. Looking around, body tensed, he didn't see BTH anywhere. In fact, when he last saw her, she was in the way of the falling tree- he jumped to the side as the familiar and deadly claymore cut through the trunk where he'd been at and nearly removed his feet from his calves.

He made for a small clearing as he spotted BTH looking at him from where a section of the tree had been chopped to pieces from her surprise attack. The woman gave him a noticeable tilt of the head before coming at him in a jog that turned into a sprint. With a hop at the end of her run, she planted her feet into the ground and blasted off of it, kicking up a small wall of earth and rock and mud where her feet where.

He knew this time to not try and contest her strength unless he was absolutely sure of his base. With chakra enhancing his muscles, he probably could, but they didn't have a ground stable enough or he the body weight heavy enough to actually stay grounded unless her attack was more of a downward stroke.

Running from his spot, he avoid the blur of Tsvìet mass and gleaming metal to see her literally plow through a tree that was behind him. She caught herself on the next tree feet first and pushed off, utterly exploding the bark and half the trunk from her push off.

She came at him against and he readied himself to meet her. At the last moment, he ducked low, angling Samehada towards the woman in the most defensible stance he knew for a charging opponent. He'd experienced a few of his fellow Seven Swordsmen using the tactic whenever he was charging them. BTH held her blade sideways to skim along Samehada like Kisame had hoped she would but instead of just flying over, she didn't go empty handed as she grabbed his sword hand and tried to take him along for the ride. He had planted his stance and was solid but using her own force and anchor to arrest her own direction, she had flipped to her feet behind him and still using her own momentum, she bent forward and threw Kisame over her by his hand and into the ground in front of her.

The impact knocked the wind out of him unfortunately and tried to move his sword in front of his body to block her follow up downward swing but she never let go of his sword hand and was holding it out. With his wind knocked out of him, he couldn't muster the strength to fight her grip so rolling over was the only way to avoid became shark paste. Thankfully for his sake as he didn't know how he'd recover before she could land a decisive blow on his body, Samehada sense her wielder's predicament and sprouted sharp scales from her handle that impaled the very outer layer of BTH's own hand due to her durability, getting Kisame's in the process.

He bit his teeth to ignore the sharp stinging and thankfully it did stop BTH's ground rupturing swing. She didn't show any signs of it actually hurting her but it had stopped her attack. She gave the handle of Samehada a curious look and noticed that it probably didn't take into account her own pain tolerance that bordered inhuman and impossible. It didn't help Kisame or the sword that the 'wound' was nothing more than a deep scratch a few millimeters deep.

'Now that she's distracted, I better capitalize on Samehada's opening,' Kisame thought.

Kisame caught his breath in that small time and tried to wrench her hand and sword free but to his misfortune, it appeared the sharp pain was nothing to his opponent who had only gripped his hand, and by consequence the handle, even tighter and actually bending the scales that should've impaled her hand back into his own flesh. Channeling alot of chakra into his arm, it became a tug-of-war on his part while BTH didn't let her grip go. Samehada was gibbering in confusion since she didn't know how to help anymore and BTH was taking pot shots at him with her own sword via swings and thrusts that he was barely avoiding by moving their connected arms to get in the way of any attacks that might hit him.

He jerked their arms up to block an overhead swing and ducked when she came around the backside with a swing at his neck, her shoulder stretching almost like rubber to allow the extremely flexible move. He tried to take advantage of her over-stretched position but with a hard jerk, she'd yanked both her arm and him all the way around her body to meet the returning swing of her sword. He saw she was aiming for his arm instead of his body which was troubling since his body could dodge but his arm couldn't. The only thing he could do was pull his body closer to hers and use his forearm to catch her swinging arm's elbow. It became a hinge like on a door and the sword nearly gave him a buzz cut.

He gave the Tsvìet a painful-for him!- headbutt to the nose that caused her to flinch but she still didn't give up her hold on his hand and sword! She back stepped and flicked her arm to put some space between their bodies and brought her sword back to her to launch a thrust at his body. He twisted his body to let the sword passed underneath his caught arm. Ignoring the feeling of a few layers of skin being thinly sliced, Kisame pulled himself back against her body for another chakra-empowered headbutt that connected with her own headbutt.

The force expelled the wind from around them for a moment and Kisame almost wanted to bite his tongue off to keep from crying out from the pain of the blow. His eyes had stars flickering in their vision and he desperately tried to shake them away. BTH for the first time showed a bit of surprise and her eye twitched in substitute for a wince as her skin and skull vibrated from the powerful impact.

While Kisame was dazed, she could have gone for a winning move but instead she stomped on the inside of his knee, causing it to buckle and a few strings of his tendons to tear. With him kneeling, she jerked their connected arms and was able to slam Samehada into his head, ironically draining his own chakra-not that that would hurt him since Samehada would give him some if he ran low.

Still, the blow itself skint a large portion of Kisame's face, finally drawing out a yell from him but he still didn't let go of his sword...not that he would if he could though he couldn't because the scales of the handle had torn through his hand and been bent at an odd angle back into it. Ironically, the draw of blood from the attack on his face was enough to force his mind to rid itself of the dizziness from earlier. He looked up through the one eye not covered in blood to see an impassive BTH bringing her sword's flat side upon his head.

Channeling a large portion of chakra to his arm and shoulder, he lifted his hand and caught the blade. The impact was jarring and his hand was in alot of pain but that wasn't what got a roar of agony out of him. He'd failed to realize just what he'd unintentionally did. He reinforced his arm and shoulder to withstand the pressure of BTH's swing but didn't take into account where all of that power would transfer.

The weight and power plowed into his hand which didn't shatter, transferred into his arm which didn't give, accumulated into his shoulder which held up, but used the unrelenting stubbornness of that limb as a conduit for its might to ram right into his shoulder blade and back which hadn't been reinforced. The result was his shoulder tearing through its own socket and tendons and forcing the shoulder blade to explode through skin and from his back. Muscles and tissues were torn or stretched to a severe degree as they were exposed to the raw elements normally held back by skin and Kisame's brain was registering every bit of it.

BTH saw and recognized the damaged and took a couple of steps back as she interpreted that the spar was well beyond over. Understanding came to her as she saw the undamaged state of his arm. She waited until Kisame's yell dialed down into hoarse breaths and deeply forced grunts as he tried to figure out what exactly happened.

"You reinforced your arm to withstand my attack. You had the right idea but you didn't think it through all the way, Kisame."

He gave her a confused glare that begged for an explanation.

"Your body is filled with muscles and tendons that all complement each other to allow the body to perform to its maximum capabilities. You reinforced your hand, arm, and shoulder, but when you exercise those muscles in a similar manner, such as an overhead press, you're using more than just that limb. Your back muscles keep your form and legs strain to keep your stance. The force exerted by my attack could dissipate throughout your limb, which would have destroyed that arm, so instead, it used your own enhancement against you to travel down your body. Since you did not reinforce your back muscles, they could not hold up to the amounted pressure.

Should you reinforce your fist to attack or defend something with power greater than your body is adjusted to, you could tear muscles in your arm or break your wrist. Should you reinforce those, your forearm could be used as a medium to tear through your own elbow. Should you reinforce your arm, your shoulder would pay the price. You merely failed to take into account the step after that Kisame. Luckily it was this and not during your other mistake."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before remembering the only other time he used chakra reinforcement. "My headbutt?"

BTH nodded. "You reinforced your head to slam it into an object even harder- my head. Did you take into account to reinforce your own spinal cord? If you didn't, then you are very lucky to not have broken your own neck since the neck has few muscles to protect it."

His eyes widen momentarily from something he himself should have realized. He may not be an expert at anatomy, but he does know how to inflict physical trauma on someone- it comes with killing for a living. It's much easier to kill someone with a blow to the neck then anywhere else since if you have enough force to apply to the spinal column, the victim would be dead no matter the muscle they have.

"I'll...definitely remember that, but if it's alright with you, this spar isn't over yet." At her questioning look, he lifted Samehada up. Her size began shrinking a bit but the flow of chakra from her to him was quite visible. His wound began healing quickly and after a minute, there wasn't nothing but a big scar left to show for his injury. BTH showed a visible expression of surprise before regaining her focus, merely giving an acknowledging nod for them to continue.

Kisame gave a grin started cycling his chakra throughout his entire body to reinforce it properly. Samehada had shrunk to half her size and was now around BTH's own sword's size. Deciding now should be an appropriate moment, Kisame removes the bandages from the sword, revealing to BTH Samehada's true form. It looked more like a huge club instead of a sword though just covered in spiky scales.

(**End Music. Begin new song: _Killer Tracks - Rags to Rings_)**

The two leaped at each other with now equal speed and strength. Samehada gurgled in excitement as she slammed against the flat of the sword of BTH's. Both sword wielders could consider their swords as clubs now: Kisame's based on looks and BTH's due to her not using the edge. The two contested their strength and BTH found that Kisame was now evenly matched with her and was slowly pushing her back despite her own massive strength. Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

With a grunt, she pressed harder and stopped her sword's retreat. The pressure against each other caused their feet to embed into the earth like anchors. The surrounding shinobi and Tsvìets watching were transfixed and caught in the power struggle as well.

All the shinobi thought they'd never get to see someone actually match Kisame in raw strength when he got serious.

ALCI never thought a human- or whatever Kisame counted as- could physically match her sister's full base strength. Their own base stats were far higher than anything a regular human could hope to achieve.

NADUSA was simply enjoying the good fight though thoughts of drawing her own blades for a fight once again did whisper temptation in the back of her mind.

Yagura was well suitably impressed by BTH's strength, to force Kisame to have to exert such chakra enhancements upon his own body.

The power struggle kept going. Either could have dropped out of it but it was now a matter of pride in one's strength that they were known for. Kisame was called the 'Monster of the Hidden Mist'. The number of people on this planet who could match him in pure strength could be counted on one hand.

BTH would never forgive herself is she pulled out of the lock. She endured over a hundred years of pure torture to reach where she was. She was not going to let some sub-human with a bit of innate energy manipulation stain her efforts.

"Release restraints, level 1," she intoned, getting a comprehending look from Kisame.

A silver flame sprouted from BTH's left eye and the very air around the two became heavy with static discharges. For the people in the surroundings, it seemed as if they were standing underneath water. It was a form of pressure that didn't match killing intent. All were curious about what the fire coming from BTH's left eye was, though only ALCI, NADUSA, and Yagura understood it.

BTH's muscles spasm and stretched a few inches to accommodate the increased access of power. Her sword began steadily pushing back Samehada who was squawking in surprise. She tried to see if she could eat whatever was powering BTH but to her frustration, whatever it was wasn't chakra. Kisame felt the push against him and began flooding his network with chakra. He was too far into it to pull back. Chances were that with so much pressure on their blades, if one of them moved back, they'd never move fast enough to dodge the opponent's blade. It was all or nothing.

One would stand, and one would fall.

His own muscles began straining and screaming in protest as he forced his Ichibi's sized chakra reserves throughout his skeletal, musculature, and respiratory systems. He needed every single bit of power his body could squeeze out. BTH noticed is dramatically increasing strength and began lifting up her power as well. The very air filled with static became a miniature thunderstorm due to BTH's power while Kisame's vast chakra seemed to drown the country in a pressure similar to being underwater. The ground beneath their feet was torn asunder like dust in the wind and the trees around them were either crushed or set aflame by both's power increase.

The spectators that couldn't handle the stress passed out due to their own desire to see who would come out on top. Those of atleast Jounin strength, and those of the few Seven Swordsmen watching with shock and excitement, started placing bets even while it felt like they were wearing Might Guy's weights.

A burst of conflicting power was expelled from between Kisame and BTH's blades, sending out a dome of pressure to uprooted the dead or pressured trees around them, sending them flying in all directions. ALCI drew her blade to knock aside a few that flew at her and NADUSA. The intensity of the fight had sensor ninjas skilled in sensing chakra signatures from long distances looking worriedly towards what felt like a Bijuu running wild.

The explosion had sent the two swordsmen back a few meters to their halves of a crater made by their struggle. A silver aura began emitting from the fire of BTH's eye, casting a sterling glow over the area behind her while Kisame's blue chakra was coating his own half. As the two contestants charged into each other again, the two colors clashed violently for domination and neither looked to be backing down or running out of juice. The ground beneath them was destroyed again and pushed them back but in time quicker than an eye blink, they were blade locked again.

Samehada's scales were scratching at the sword of her opponent, creating enough sparks to start a bonfire but the blade's metal held like an impervious wall.

It felt like hours but eventually the more dominant was starting to emerge. BTH was pushing back Kisame an inch at a time and both fighters knew it. BTH finally reinforced her sword by grabbing the handle with her other hand as well and the change became obvious even as Kisame was using both hands as well. Quickly removing one hand, he placed it along Samehada's scales and stopped the encroachment.

BTH's focused gaze was actually joined with a barely noticeable snarl on her lips and her eyes' pupils became slitted. With a roar from both of them, a great explosion of pure force and energy erupted from their blades that covered the area with gusts and debris. Despite his efforts, Kisame was thrown backwards with a force enough to sending him rolling like a ball. Despite her tremendous power, BTH didn't send him flying far away because of his own power nearly matching what she was releasing. Still, with him gone, her blade followed through with its long denied swing and BTH's muscles stopped it before the tip hit the ground.

The air pressure generated was still vast and carved a massive gouge into the earth that simply obliterated earth, rock and trees for several hundred meters while being dozens of meters deep and wide, nearly killing numerous shinobi who happened to be in the way. Thankfully, they were able to use shunshin and escape to safety but the damage done by that swing froze their muscles with fear.

BTH began returning her power back under its biological locks and thus the flame and aura disappeared.

Kisame's body had been implanted in the ground after one final vicious roll. He hadn't seen what air blast of their attack but as he finally pried himself out, he collapsed to a knee in exhaustion, having never had to strain his body to such an extent. Usually his body was stronger than his opponents and Samehada capable of eating the chakra of anyone who might match it with enhancements, like Tsunade or Jinchuuriki were famous for.

He spat a wad of blood from some internal damage onto the ground and idly gave the destroyed area a good appreciative look. He saw BTH standing ready and raised his hand as a gesture of 'No more' and she began cooling off. The entrance of Yagura, her twin, and the ambassador lady seemed to make the end of the match official. A couple of Jounin came by to offer him a hand but he waved them off. It just wouldn't feel right if he didn't walk away from this match on his own power.

As his opponent walked over to check up on him, he gave her a grin and a nod that she returned, though her grin was simply a small tilt up on her lips. Both had earned the other's respect today.

Kisame sighed as he got a deep breath in him. Yeah, with opponents like these around, he could start loving the idea of the Uzumaki returning.

* * *

Author's Note: That's that for the first introduction chapter of this new arc. This could have been much longer but I felt this was a good place to end it. The next chapter will have Orochimaru returning into the story and it'll be a slow and gradual process to develop him so don't expect major changes, okay?

Just to let you all know, I never mention a character by name if I don't have some kind of plan-big or small- for them. I have plans with Yagura, Kisame, and NADUSA and NADJA, though when they will become a focus is a secret you'll just have to be patient for. I don't go through all the trouble of writing their characters out if I'm not going to make use of them.

Oh, and another note. That OC that I mentioned..well, her name isn't an OC but her characterization will be since aside from one person using her name (I chose to make it a female and not a male), she's never mentioned or explored so I will do her justice, I promise.

Pleases review or PM your thoughts.

Response to anonymous user Hayate: I understand your concern and you do make a solid point on both counts. The shinobi world IS significant in the grand scheme of all things, but the grand scheme of anything relies on the details. A watch can't properly work if a single tiny gear is malfunctioning or missing. The shinobi world is simply a single cog in the machine of the universe, and of this story. Their worth is pretty simple if you don't look at it from such a faraway perspective. It's there. It's subtle, but it's there.

I understand your desire for more Naruto but please have a bit of patience. If you don't want to wait for the end of this arc for the Naruto-centric arc to begin, I can understand and you can simply ignore any update alerts for this story until you get one that is titled 'Toddler Naruto Arc' or something and just use this arc as a reference source for whatever happens in the future arcs that where events or people were set in place and developed that you wouldn't understand having skipped the chapters. There's really no other alternative. There is simply so much in this story- too much mass- for the small things to be skipped that would lead to plot conveniences and plot holes. I want to avoid those cliches as much as possible.


	17. Never Treat a Tsvìet to Lunch

Greetings my readers, I have returned. At the moment that I'm writing this, I don't exactly know when I will have this chapter posted. Writing a beginning author's note just helps me get the ball rolling for each chapter. Anyway, a little note for this chapter will do good for me. Orochimaru will be back in this chapter. His integration is going to be tricky to write in such a way that it'll be believable and non-static. Sing's plan for him is kinda complex but will have lasting effects both positive and negative, but which for who will only be seen much later.

I hope some of you quiet readers are pleased with my fight between Kisame and BTH. He is clearly a cut above the majority of shinobi throughout the Elemental Nations. Fighting against Team Guy while Guy had released 6 Gates and holding them all off with just a fraction of his full power says more than enough about his power and skill. Writers on here tend to either make him a powerful bulldozer but forget his cleverness and tactical insight, or in the god-mode Naruto fics, he gets pummeled like a bitch which I take as a personal insult to his character.

He was able to fight both the Raikage and the 8-Tails Jinchuuriki at the same time for a while, fake his own death several times, etc. The guy may favor brute force, but he's a ninja to the core.

Now, I'd like to respond to the reviews as your thoughts give me motivation, determination, and/or ideas.

**Misha**: I appreciate it. I'll keep working at it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Catacus**: Well, waiting is important, so hopefully by the time this chapter is uploaded, you'd not have waited for long.

**deathofchaos20**: Waaaay too many, dude. I haven't even seen or played half of that. Including most of those would take too much 'homework' to do and I honestly will just stick to the stuff I'm knowledgeable and comfortable with. How the hell would I add Mario into this?

**FateBurn**: Good review.

**bladetri**: Even better review than FateBurn's.

**Hayate**: Just look back at the end of chapter 16, I responded to your review.

**LordGhostStriker**: I have responded to your review in PM, but to alleviate some of the curiosity of any readers who've read your review and are wondering the same thing, I will answer. It won't really be a crush, more like a healthy rivalry. BTH has set an unprecedented standard for the Tsvìets in the eyes of the Shinobi world. Matching and surpassing Kisame in raw strength couldn't have been more insane to them unless he had been the Third Raikage or Tsunade. Kisame will take this as a splash of cold water to his sleeping face. By Naruto canon-start, he will be a certifiable _monster_ compared to his canon self.

**TykkiMikk**: Despite the first brutal review in your moment of ill-mood, for the sake of the curiosity of any readers, yes, I'm not angry and no, don't expect some rant war between us. I know those are quite popular on here but we talked it out and yes, people, TykkiMikk has made some brutally opinionated remarks, but as he is his own person with his own likes and dislikes, I understand that my story has elements he loves and hates and so I will expect his reviews to be mixed.

Also, TykkiMikk, I know you said you hardly ever read Author's Notes but I promise, I don't write those long notes for shits and giggles.

Now, before I begin the story, I'd like to apologize. Transitioning jobs and basically working twice as much as before leaves a guy very tired, and for a guy who already values all of his free time sleeping as much as possible, it's like Hell. Not only that, but a few things have distracted me. On my birthday, the first thing I do is get woke up at 8 A.M. (UGH) to cut the yard, I sing Happy Birthday to myself in my room looking in my mirror, drown half a bottle of Black Bourbon, sit around on my back porch until I have to go to work and get back at 11:30 P.M. to go to sleep. Adulthood is very lonely. As you can imagine now, my self-esteem has been at an all-time low and that has affected my writer's drive. Many days, I just wish I could have a nice meal, go to sleep listening to an album of my favorite instrumental music and just die peacefully in my asleep, never to wake up to a world where my dreams are only as real as I can imagine or write them, my financial life is living by the check, my own personality and politically incorrect sense of humor makes the act of befriending people a long and arduous task, and the less said about actually attracting a partner, the better. Don't worry about suicide. I personally detest that method and have no desire to take the quick way out. Sometimes I just struggle with finding a means to make a purpose in my life.

Well, enough of the sob story, you all are here for another story. THIS story. Well, here it goes.

* * *

As the two warriors closed the distance, Kisame waved off any question about his health though he'd have to pry out Samehada's scales that were still bent into his hand. He was taking what chakra Samehada could spare to ease his body's aches. His partner sword had done a good job of hanging in there for him. Kisame gave the taller woman in front of him a cursory glance and didn't see so much as a single bruise or cut.

"Just how strong are you, Beth-san?" What he didn't expect was an actual answer.

"When I said 'Release Restraints', it's an aria we use, utilizing self-hypnotism to unleash some of the barriers our brains put on our body. Too much accessibility would be a huge strain on the body if we aren't trained for it. 'Level 1' is always the lowest restraint we have among the others. You can usually tell because a flame will sprout from our eye," she said, tapping said eye where Kisame had remembered seeing a silver flame bloom. He'd thought it was just a trick of the light, or the adrenaline during the battle.

"Sooo, you can get alot stronger?" he asked for clarification. She nodded in return.

"The eye flame usually represents us releasing 10% of our full reserved strength."

He felt a stone drop in his stomach, or was that his jaw dropping? He didn't know but he wasn't the only one who heard it as a few shinobi nearby felt their bowels loosening at the realization that she had outmatched their physically strongest shinobi with but 10% of her full strength. Kisame felt his throat swallow a huge metaphorical humble pie.

"Well damn."

She smirked in a cocky- no it looked like it but Kisame had the feeling she wasn't pleased, or like she wasn't feeling the emotions behind the expression- way. "You think your pride is hurt? After all my training, to be forced to release a limiter for the first time in a fight against someone who isn't a Tsvìet, you've both insulted my pride and earned a bit of grudging respect." Her eyes sharpened to slits. "Do not expect a similar result in any future fights. I will destroy any will to fight you may have next time and any thought of victory you might get will be brutally crushed, Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Heh, now that I smell blood in the water, I'll be chomping at the source, Beth-san." He got a thoughtful look for a moment. "You're ridiculously strong though. How strong are you compared to your sister?"

"Fishing for information so bluntly?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Yes, information gathering is important but sometimes I just prefer a head-on approach. No lying or manipulating; just a nice, straight forward battle of strength and skill, so sue me why don't you?"

The twin nodded, remembering how unenviable NADUSU's position was and how the woman had missed the straight forward mayhem of warfare on the front lines. "I suppose I understand. Anyway, ALCI is the more powerful of us. She is the offensive type while I am more specialized in defense. My 100% effort would be her 70% at best, but her durability is about half that of mine. We've learned through trial and error the strengths and weaknesses in our forms and compensate for each other's flaws."

Kisame grimaced at the second serving of humble pie, but he did glance down at his impaled hand and thought back to how the scales that so easily tore through his skin didn't even penetrate the epidermis of BTH's hand.

"Any other information you want to gather for your village?" she asked with a combination of disinterest and amusement, topped with a proverbial, metaphorical cherry of arrogance that would make Dio Brando or Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, impressed. Kisame honestly felt the woman was treating his curiosity like that of a child's had her face not looked so aloof.

"Sure, why not? Can your queen back up her hype or is there a reason she needs two powerful warriors as her guards?"

BTH's stoic face finally broke, and by extension ALCI's as the conversation had been shared since it started through their mental connection, and the swordswoman had to do her damned best not to laugh in Kisame's face. It helped that she honestly had forgotten what it meant to want to laugh over the course of her training and that unfamiliar sensation was included among the numerous behavioral actions they were trained to ignore.

Instead, after regaining her facial pattern, she gave Kisame a look that belied the massive amount of awe and curiosity she honestly had towards her queen's strength.

"There is a reason for us as her guards, but not what you're thinking. Queen Love's power in just physical combat is unmatched. Never in recorded history has she ever been overpowered by any of the billions of foes she has faced in combat. We serve as her guards because she was in need of a far weaker extension of her own self as she must restrain even her base form's strength to not accidentally crush those who she does not desire death for. We are her guards because she is simply too powerful, Kisame. My sister and I can not be compared to her. If we are a candle, she is a sun."

The shark man who is reputed to have the chakra reserves of a Tailed Beast could not find a bit of doubt in BTH's voice. To be honest, it almost sounded like fanatical worship. This warrior, powerful in her own right and more than deserving of his respect at her strength and skill, sounded like she would fall down and worship the ground around her queen. "You really don't sound like you're exaggerating, y'know? You're comfortable telling a possible enemy that kind of information?" Really..such a powerful warrior as BTH was currently sounding really out of character. Did their queen inspire this kind of worship from all of her subjects?

"Kisame," BTH said with utmost seriousness. "It doesn't matter if your entire world knows it or not because Queen Love is simply that powerful. I've only ever bore witness to her releasing just two limiters, just through an old video recording." It was actually a Nebladed Tsvìet who had died of old age and no heir to her body, but that wasn't necessary for Kisame to know. Also, it went unsaid that Sing need twice as many mental limiters as a Royal-class Tsvìet, meaning she had thirteen in all.

"It was a magnificent battle against a formidable warrior who fought against Queen Love. Their battle destroyed a country's entire capital, collapsing tall buildings and upending entire housing blocks with just the force of their swings connecting. She had him dead to rights and as a final gesture of respect, she showed him a glimpse of her true power. At ten percent, the land around her was burnt to cinders for miles, the very air was filled with static and set aflame, and an entire country shook itself apart down to its continental plate. The person who earned her respect did not survive her next blow, and neither did the planet they fought on."

She stalked up to him as his mind tried to simply comprehend the absurdity of the retelling. BTH looked him in the eyes and he could glimpse a bit of smug satisfaction at his state of mind, and admiration to who he guess was her queen and the memory she was recalling. "Do you understand, Kisame? I can say this with ease and openness, free of any consequence and breach in information, because our queen is just. That. Powerful. There's not a single living being in known existence who can prove to be her better. If one exists, we have yet to find it. If you don't believe me, that's fine, but I dare you to look me in the eye and call me a liar as I swear on my honor as a swordsman that I have said nothing but the truth in regards to Sing's power."

BTH got him with that last bit. He was sorely tempted to call her out on it but if a swordsman's honor was anything to a Tsvìet like it was to an Uzumaki, calling her a liar still would have a massive claymore stabbing through his face. He held his cheeky retort behind his lips and nodded. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Beth. It's only the craziest thing I've ever heard so no big deal."

She nodded and backed down, seemingly pacified. "I never said you had to believe, but just don't call me a liar. There is no need for lies between swordsmen on the battlefield, nor off of it. Now, if you neglect your hand anymore, it's liable to gain an infection, Kisame. I believe your sword would be able to help with that, no?"

He nodded and whipped a kunai out before meticulously dipping the bent scales up out of his hand. He ignored the pain simply enough while Samehada fussed at her scales' state of deformity. What? Even a swordsman's sword would have its own amount of pride. When he straightened the scales out a little bit, he ripped his impaled hand off the handle while holding the sword with his other. Samehada didn't waste time speeding up his regeneration now that she wasn't unintentionally stopping it and she was gurgling out apologies to her wielder.

"Thanks, Samehada. Don't sweat it, girl. I'm not mad." He patted the sword with his healed hand for good emphasis.

BTH paid close attention to all of her senses regarding the healing process. Her eyes were sharp enough to almost see on an atomic level when focused on a single area- a small area a few inches in width, like the wound on Kisame's hand. She watched as a nearly transparent layer of energy, a thin haze like that of heat rising from a hot paved road, enveloped his hand. Moments later, his cells began rapidly reproducing as if they were getting an adrenaline rush. Those new cells began reproducing as well, recreating the loss bone marrow, ligaments, muscles and finally, the skin.

The entire wound was closed and healed in seconds, leaving only scar tissue faint enough to nearly blend in with his blue skin. BTH also took notice how the sword, Samehada, shrunk a little bit, about a few inches in length. She quickly came to the conclusion that the sword's size is dependent on how much energy it has and its shrinking rate is related to how much energy must be required to hyper-stimulate the different types of cells within the body to heal the wounds. It must use chakra as well. If so, how does it get more?

BTH gave the train of thought half her attention as her sister and charge arrived with the Mizukage following. He gave her a calculating look mixed with caution and appraisal that lasted for a glance before he turned his attention to his own shinobi who wasn't showing any signs of injury now though his stance had barely enough tenseness in them to show to the experienced eye that his body was still riding on the high of the fight.

"That was quite a fine spar, if I do say so myself," NADUSA spoke up, giving a gleaming, knowing look towards BTH and a look of approval towards Kisame. "You've certainly surprised me, Kisame-san. While I've never seen BTH fight before, I've heard tales of her and her sister's strength and skill. Know that you are the first non-Tsvìet I've known of to last so long."

"As a bodyguard to your queen, I've no doubt that is very high praise, Nadussa-dono," Yagura stated, a rhetorical statement. "Despite your loss, you've proven much of the rumors of your strength true, Kisame-san. Know that Kirigakure is proud to have you protecting it."

The swordsman didn't quite puff up at the praise, though he did have a feeling of pride. However, it was still completely overpowered by the new fire burning in his belly to get stronger. Seeing how outmatched he was after learning of BTH's true strength and how she could simply dismiss all of his future efforts like a ridiculous fairy tale really lit a fire under his butt. He has found an axe and he is going to be busy grinding it.

Surprisingly, ALCI spoke up, adding her own two cents. Her look was even more aloof than her sister's as she stared down at him like he wasn't worth her time though a really good eye could see she was taking a bit of pleasure in dressing him down.

"Not bad for a non-Tsvìet, but any elite veteran of the Major-class can push BTH to using ten percent of her full power." Yagura had not yet known of the significance of the eye flame and thus was certainly blindsided by the casual reveal. "The most powerful Major alive can even beat any one of us with her more vast experience and skill, though she holds a position just as important as ours so she's not a bodyguard for the queen. Still, I am much stronger than my sister. Feel free to challenge her as much as you want but know that you'll never approach her true level of power, thus you'll always be a child compared to myself."

The casual stance she had with her hip cocked to one side and that side's arm resting on it, the blatant condescending look in her eyes- all of it was done as if she was stating the weather forecast. Yagura gave her a reproachful glare while Kisame's grip on Samehada's handle turned his knuckles pale white.

Oh yeah, he was going to grind that axe sharp enough to split that bitch's head in two. He glared back at the two sisters who were glancing down at him like he was saying something silly and they the adults who were brushing him off as unimpressive. His glare was all the humor he'd give them.

Challenge accepted.

A clap of the hands from NADUSA broke up the stare down. "Well, I believe we've had quite the amount of excitement for the day, don't you think, Mizukage-san?" she cheerfully asked. The midget among the group nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Ambassador Nadussa. Should another fight break out, I doubtlessly might find myself cutting loose as well. This training field would not survive and the paperwork that would give me is unappealing. Shall we retire somewhere? Perhaps I can treat you to some local cuisine?"

NADUSA glanced at the three warriors, asking the question. Kisame shrugged and nodded while the twins gave twin 'very well' (pun intended). "Fabulous." She turns to Yagura and gives a small bow that would draw many eyes to her hanging chest. "Do you have any suggestions, Mizukage-san?" Yagura would have fallen for the lure but he caught the challenging gleam in NADUSA's eyes as she wasn't even trying to hide it. With a withheld sigh, he maintained eye contact with the insufferable woman.

"Very well, I know of a restaurant within jumping distance that is nationally ranked in the top five. Open air table arrangements, a kitchen allowing one to see the chefs cooking, a large buffet you pay by the pound after eating, and a talented musician group are its finer points. Since your queen had admitted that your people do not utilize a money based economy, it will be my pleasure to purchase this meal for you."

A sudden presence filled the air around the group but the only ones not reacting to it were the Tsvìets. Kisame had started looking around the area to locate the source of that feeling of dread. Yagura was wondering why he suddenly felt like he made a deal with a devil. While ALCI and BTH's faces were neutral and unassuming, NADUSA's only had a soft smile and a predatory-like slant in her eyes.

"We are very thankful, Mizukage-san. Oh, I do hope to try some of the seafood native to these islands."

As Yagura led them to the diner, he couldn't help but cast wary suspicion on the woman.

* * *

(Konoha)

In the rear of the 'strongest' village, back towards the foot of the mountain that bordered one side of the village, the tall tower that served as the office for the Hokage threw a slowly growing shadow onto the natural wall due to the setting sun. On its top level, peering out from a large window was the old leader himself. Sarutobi glanced in open thought across the expanse of his village-his duty.

Kami, how he hated the sound of that.

He was far too old to still be doing this overly hyped job. Having led his village for the better part of fifty years and through two world wars, having watched as thousands of shinobi, some old while most young, be mourned by weeping families of lovers, parents, siblings and children. They died under his leadership. Acknowledging that fact was simply part of the job that came with his title.

He'd been so thankful to finally hand it over to his successor, a man both young and optimistic, filled with the contagious 'Will of Fire' and destined for greatness, only for it to be brutally cut short thanks to the surprise attack by the Kyuubi. Now Sarutobi was leader again and as he noticed, for the first time in a bit, the village was peaceful. The dead that could be found were laid to rest, their grieving families still in the process of mourning and recovering, and the shinobi training schools were being boosted due to the severe depletion of veteran forces.

The wreckage caused by the Bijuu was almost cleaned up and many of the defenses and homes of the village/villagers were rebuilt. Another week and the traces of the attack would be all but gone, save for the huge population decrease and the gargantuan miniature canyon made out in the forest whose creation succeeded in drawing the Kyuubi away before it could do more damage.

Sarutobi had decided that, once all field investigations of the area had been completed, it would be more reasonable to fill it with water from the main river by making irrigation canals. It'd take weeks for it to be filled since it would be the size of a lake. However, some of the tacticians decided that they'd take advantage of new hole to first build new facilities to act as a hidden forward deployment base. Once it would be made, they could cover it with water, hiding it from view. Such a deep base would both hide it from all but the fish or water-based summon contracts and be the perfect spot for garrisoning fast-response troops and storing supplies. Due to its position under the lake, it would need to be well engineered, making it a high-risk/high-reward endeavor.

With the borders still on high alert and the country on lock down, their security was still strong and many were always trying to actively come up with experiments that would hopefully succeed where their predecessors had obviously failed; case in point, the Kyuubi attack.

However, there was a light in this dark time. Their planet's rescue by an alien and friendly kingdom...empire...he honestly didn't know and first chance he gets, he was going to find out. There is a distinct difference after all.

Anyway, with their issued non-military trade agreement for the most part accepted by the five major hidden villages, it was with high hopes that Sarutobi had for the resource-centered issues for each village being eliminated would drastically reduce war-inducing conflicts. Jiraiya's spy network has reported that Iwa has four new lakes that they dug in strategic positions and subsequently filled with pure, drinkable water melted from comets gathered by one of the 'cruisers' as he'd heard that classification of ship be called. They were to start several new irrigated farms in a few weeks.

The access to much needed water allowed Iwa to focus more on their new resource and drastically let up on aggressive encroachments towards several smaller minor countries. Suna was similarly supplied.

A second cruiser had mined an asteroid of considerable size by 'eating' it, destroying the rock and leaving the metal ores behind. This load of ore was then purified and traded to both Kumo and Kiri in slabs in large quantities while Konoha was surprisingly doing the least bit of trading. The village had forests, fertile land, plenty of water resources, etc. but with their recovery efforts as of late, their infrastructure simply couldn't afford the extra weight of another trading partner as of now. What they needed most of manpower to strengthen their forces. Sarutobi did think about bartering for some of the Tsvìets' mechanical laborers but they were so advanced that his ninja experience told him of too many possibilities of ill intent. While he was certainly thankful for their help, he wasn't going to have complete trust in them.

That same paranoia is also giving him some doubts about the most important of his personal matters. His student, Orochimaru, was scheduled to be picked up by the shuttle and apprenticed under some of the scientists of the Tsvìets on the newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure. While the student was quite excited and anxious, Sarutobi couldn't help but have high hopes and deep concerns- another 'high risk/high reward' gamble he was taking.

Orochimaru had been delving into some quite insidious and morally non-existent hobbies in his pursuit for immortality, or atleast a form of it. While Tsunade had developed an ingenious Yin-chakra storage seal to give a person massive strength and rapid regeneration ability from mortal wounds, it wasn't something just anyone could pick up and those who would suffer through her special medical training were even fewer. Due to the brutality of the Third World War and the losses everyone suffered, Sarutobi gave Orochimaru leeway.

He'd watched the boy he once consoled in front of the graves of his parents slowly turn into a ruthless and efficient shinobi that both filled him with pride and sorrow. Had Orochimaru only crossed the line by experimenting on Konoha citizens then he would have made to put a stop to the man-turned-monster but after that meeting with Sing Love, he'd seen a change in atmosphere around Orochimaru and he couldn't really blame the man.

Orochimaru was being offered an apprenticeship among some of the scientists Sing would offer. He looked upon all of the miraculous, seemingly impossible feats of ingenuity the aliens created and felt a renewed surge of hope that if he could learn even a portion of what they knew then he'd find the answer to his illusive dream. While he would love to see his former pupil overcome his own personal war, he was afraid of what kind of influence the Tsvìets would have on him. If he did succeed in his goal, what would the cost be?

A knock on his door nudged him out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked the man of his consternation. "Orochimaru, what can I do for you?"

The man had felt lighter; easier to be around lately. Today was just another example. "I've just come to let you know I'll be heading out, Hokage-sama."

The Third Hokage (technically Fifth as well) sat in his chair, more as a means of controlling himself than comforting his body. His instincts and gut feeling were still telling him not to trust this planet's visitors. "I see."

The room was silent between them as it didn't take Orochimaru any effort to detect his former mentor's concern. "Are you absolutely sure of this, Orochimaru?"

"Yes, Sensei," Orochimaru said without a hint of doubt. Good. That would put some ease on Sarutobi's conscious.

"You're leaving now? Not enough time for a meal as my treat?" Goodness, he sounded like this would be the last they ever see of each other. It's not like he hasn't sent Orochimaru into clear and present danger before. However, during missions and wars, Sarutobi always knew there was danger as a guarantee. While this tutorship of Orochimaru's wasn't technically a mission more than it was an officiated leave of duty like Tsunade was on, he was concerned about the unknown dangers, whether they be the Tsvìets or his studies.

The Sannin gave his mentor a humored chuckle. "You choose now to be overly sentimental, Sensei? It's not like I'm going away for several years without even giving you updates. You should trust your former student more often, old man."

The Hokage just gave his protege a chastising glare. "Despite their deeds and the rebuilding of Uzushiogakure, the Tsvìets are still a hugely unknown factor with technology that is so far beyond our comprehension that civilians mistake it as godly powers. The scary part is that I can't blame them. While some of it seems understandable, the rest...like moving an entire planet across space...is still unreal to me."

"So, you fear what you can't understand?" Orochimaru asked questioningly, wondering if he was understanding his mentor correctly.

Sarutobi sighed. "Partially, but I also fear the sacrifices it took to achieve that level of sophistication and as such, I fear what would happen to you."

"I'm well aware, Sensei, but this is a chance I most likely will never get again. There's not much in this world I haven't done yet. I've lived for 43 years, which is much longer than the average shinobi usually lives. Most of the kids who graduated with me are dead because of our way of life. I've seen Life both bloom and be reaped. For once, I can once again see the path to my goal of being able to keep what friends I have left still alive."

Sarutobi was about to interrupt by Orochimaru held his hand up to stop him. A defiant act that he let slide given the atmosphere and the informality of the meeting. "You're worried and I understand. I'm not without worry as well. I haven't survived this long blindly trusting strangers. This is my choice and with your permission, I would see this through, Hokage-sama. What else do I have to live for? Love? Retirement? Long enough for some ninja to finally kill me?"

Admittedly, by the end, Orochimaru's tone was getting colder but he could not emphasize his desperation enough to his leader. Hiruzen was silenced by the cynical outlook of his former student but he couldn't fault him for his logic. It's a logic only those very experienced shinobi build up over years of living the ninja life. Some wore masks of immaturity like Jiraiya, or drowned their bitter pasts away with alcohol like Tsunade. Looking at the reality of his students' lives, Sarutobi couldn't help it if a bit of his soul shattered at how his three students whom have been like his own children have been tortured by their way of life.

Perhaps now, seeing the results of their way of life and seeing a shining example in the Tsvìets of what they could potentially be if they'd just get over their own mistrust and resentments, he would realize just how much Orochimaru needs this chance.

Thankfully for Orochimaru, Sarutobi did in fact see this and pulled out a form from the bottom of his desk. He blew a thin layer of dust off of the paper as it hasn't been used in a while, only twice before during the past fifteen years. He began filling out the needed information, writing his signature at the end and stamping the paper. He pulled the top half off and put it in his desk before handing the bottom portion to Orochimaru.

"This is a Sannin's Pass that I basically made for occasions similar to these. Jiraiya and Tsunade have one as well. It's a free travel permit and excuses you from everyday ninja obligations. This is me giving you as much time as you need to see your dream become reality, Orochimaru. Make good use of it."

Orochimaru had taken the slip and pocketed it, giving his father figure a thankful bow. "Then, with your permission, I'll head out now, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded but had one last thing to say. "Orochimaru, this is me having unflinching faith in your abilities and dream. If what you said to Queen Love is even remotely true, then I expect you to complete it and return safely. Jiraiya and Tsunade may not be around often but you three share a bond with each other. Don't make me have to tell them they won't be seeing you again. This is my last order to you as your Hokage. Understood?"

The Sannin bowed one last bow before walking out the door, closing it behind him. Sarutobi's body felt like it suddenly didn't have any bones or strength in it as he sat back in his chair. He turned his gaze out the large window behind him, staring at the small clearing just a hundred meters from his tower where one of the ambassador's shuttle sat parked. It was several minutes before he saw the unmistakable figure of his student approaching.

The two figures talked for a moment before the taller female walked back up the ramp with him following. The two mechanical soldiers that stood vigilant against any possible threats to the shuttle and pilot entered the craft as well. Sarutobi watched the ramp rose and closed off any sight he might have had of the inside where his student was.

With a silent grace that always was a wonder to his old mind, the shuttle lifted off the ground without a beat of any kind of wings and zoomed off, becoming a short spectacle for those below who could only gaze in wonder and curiosity at the alien mode of transportation.

* * *

Back in Kirigakure, Yagura and Kisame and four restaurant workers could only stare in horror as the three females, all possessing voluptuous if not lithe but tall frames, had quite literally eaten every bit of seafood and salad condiments until the trays were spotless even though they'd repeated this act after the cooks and staff refilled the entire buffet bar ten times.

Just a single buffet for a single hungry shinobi was as expensive as a full D-rank mission payment!

Each buffet table, when full, could easily supply food for thirty shinobi!

These women should be in a food coma by now yet they all sat in their seats, each with a toothpick cleaning their teeth and not slumped over from a ruptured stomach or indigestion. Their attires were body molding and the only sign of their eaten meals was the small swelling of their bellies that was about a few centimeters out; an observation only a ninja could easily make out.

When the waitress gave him his ticket, he started involuntarily shaking. Kisame glanced over to see the cost and paled a dozen shades, turning from blue to baby blue.

_Jiji's Crab Shack and Seafood Buffet_

_Adult buffets x 5_

_1 Adult buffet = 3.2 lbs = 10,554 yen (100 US Dollars) *Kisame*_

_1 Adult buffet = 1.2 lbs = 3,957 yen (37.50 US Dollars) *Yagura*_

_1 Adult buffet = 180.3 lbs = 594,652 yen (5,634.16 US Dollars) *Alicia*_

_1 Adult buffet = 182.1 lbs = 600,589 yen (5,690.41 US Dollars) *Beth*_

_1 Adult buffet = 213.0 lbs = 702,501 yen (6,656 US Dollars) *Nadussa*_

Yagura was beginning to hyperventilate and his bloodshot eyes shot over to NADUSA as she let out a little burp. Her yellow eyes looked every bit the predator she pretended not to be. A beeping sound from her communication tool made her break eye contact as she read over the message. Her brow raise would indicate something interesting happening but Yagura was too busy trying not to have a seizure two feet away.

She stood up, getting a mocking movement from the twins, and gave him a small bow.

"That was a lovely mid-day snack, Yagura-kun. If I'd known you treated women this well, then if you want," he almost barfs at the fake shyness in her fake nervous posture, "I could empty my schedule and you could treat me to dinner this evening as well. This meal should _just about_ hold me over until then. I've got some business to attend to so I must depart. I look forward to you buying me a _full _dinner, Darling-kun."

As her and the twins walk out, Yagura's mind was repeating specific words spoken to him over and over again.

_'**Mid-day**_ SNACK? **_JUST ABOUT_** HOLD her over? A **_FULL_** DINNER?!'

Yagura didn't know when it happened, but he had fallen backwards with foam frothing from his mouth and a dying look in his eyes. Kisame had bolted as soon as he saw the prices, leaving a water-clone in his place after substituting with it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a short chapter here. Really, this was more a chapter dedicated to Sarutobi and Orochimaru, to get you all more familiar with how I've characterized them. This is like 12 years before canon Naruto and even though I've fucked the canon plot in the butt without lube and no sheets for it to bite on a bed with exposed springs, this prequel-timeline gives me plenty of time to build up this new Orochimaru.

Now, some will wonder why I let BTH divulged that kind of information. Well, she said it herself. What exactly can the shinobi possibly do? Still, instead of moping like a bitch, this clearly spoken challenge to Kisame's manliness and pride will push him far beyond his canon-part. I can't help but feel the song 'Weight of my Pride' will end up being his character theme song.

Still, in the end, I'm sorry for the delayed release of this chapter. The new job I got has me working from 7-5, Monday-Friday, even though I have to wake up at 5 to leave at 5:30 and I don't get home to 5:30, so with twelve hours of my day dedicated to this manly job, I tend to sleep alot. But the money's great though. $10.30 per hour, ten hours a day, ten hours of overtime (Friday/$15.45/hour) getting paid $50 per diem each day and an extra $100 for the weekend if I make it to work on time Mon-Fri, that's $566.50 plus $350 equals $916.50 . Once the Government takes the taxes out, that'll still be about $750 a week. That's just shy of a month's pay in my last job. _Shudders_

Well, until the next chapter, this is Lu Bane Na, signing off.


	18. Progression

**So much work and so little time to write. **

**I blame working 6 days a week, 6 am to 5:30 pm and playing Bloodborne. Lately, I've been playing Battlefield 1 and ooohhhhh my god-d-d-d-d, I've been playing the shit out of it. Listening to its ten hour theme song helps so much visualizing my stories and writing them out. **

**Honestly, on paper, I've been able to write in bullet format a summary of the entire main plot and its surrounding characters for the rest of this story and have even started on the second book. I've filled up an entire one of those little Mead Five-Star notebooks and am on my second one. Now I just have to write on this site all of the details and shit while keeping to that plot line. Seriously, if someone doesn't mind major spoilers, I'd love some help with this.**

**Seriously, I guarantee none of you will have ever seen a plot like this involving the Shinobi world.**

**P.S. I also noticed an inconsistency concerning the creation of Path of Defiance. In chapter 11, I made mention that it helped in the production of the HAVEN MFCC mechs to help the Tsvìets in their first war with the Flood, and then NADUSA mentioned it was created to help fight the Flood just over a century ago. This is simply a mix up of notes. The first is correct while during the second Flood War, the Path of Defiance was merely vamped up into an overdrive production to meet the wartime needs of the Tsvìets. I'll fix this in the chapter when I can.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the figures who bare uncanny resemblances (such as phenotype and names) to the dozens or so of medias mentioned in this story.**

* * *

The trip back to Uzushiogakure '2.0' was relatively passive though BTH did take the time to go over the details of her battle that both her sister and she noted. NADUSA helped by organizing and formalizing the notes on her own personal computer aid that she carried for various occasions while on the job. Before any knew it, the shuttle was landing on the roof of the ambassador's office complex and a full report was ready to be sent through superluminal communications back to DRGN SLYR's office where all information pertaining to events, species, or non-technological powers capable of being of any significance to the betterment of the Tsvìet people would usually be sent to be process, filed and stored for future perusal.

Though when they returned to NADUSA's office, she didn't dismiss them yet.

"I know I have no official authority over you two but would you mind staying around? I have that scientist 'Orochimaru' on his way here and would like you two to keep a sharp eye on him. While I'm confident in my own abilities, there is still so much mystery surrounding chakra and from what I can gather, as a scientist who's been researching into extending lifespans and increasing shinobi survivability rates, he's most likely more clever and smarter than we'd initially have given him credit for."

The twins raised a matching set of eyebrows. "What exactly do you hold caution of, Ambassador?" ALCI asked. The purple-haired woman leaned against her desk, arms folded under her bosom.

"I'm not worried about something like an attack, but more curious about what type of human has caught the queen's interest. She's not one to be swayed by a random sob story so there's something I'm hoping to discover when I greet him. I have this request for you two to simply see what you can determine about him as well. Two more sets of senses and brains are better than just one, special cases excluded. If you accept, you can just simply follow at a few paces behind us like an escort guard."

"An escort of A.I. battle guards can't do the same thing?" was the question from BTH. NADUSA nodded.

"While they would be enough to watch my back if need be, when it comes to feeling a person out, they don't exactly have the instincts ingrained in their bodies and logic like flesh and blood creatures do. You can also take this as a chance to tour the new colony as I'll be giving Orochimaru a brief one as well. Seeing the village of his home's destroyed allies from long ago rebuilt by the original inhabitants' '_progenitors_' will hopefully make his studying here less troublesome."

"You expect trouble from him still?"

NADUSA gave a soft sigh. "Not really but when it comes to humans, weak or strong, no matter how many different civilizations we encounter, they always tend to act in accordance with certain emotions and triggers. They have the most varied range of behavioral patterns out of any species cataloged by either Tsvìets, Morphus, and Ceph. I'm simply not giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"Understood,' they replied in unanimous agreement. Sure, NADUSA was a powerful and very experienced Major, but she wasn't as powerful as either BTH or ALCI and if BTH had to release ten percent against Kisame to match his brute strength, what could an infamous shinobi who was both powerful and a 'once in a generation genius' among a world of meta-powered assassins do to a Tsvìet weaker than themselves? It wasn't a choice up for debate. With that logic, they agreed to extend their assignment of guarding the ambassador.

"Marvelous. I'm thankful for your cooperation, honored Queen's Guards," NADUSA thanked with a curtsied bow. "Well, our guest should be arriving in ten minutes at the harbor. Let us go greet him. First impressions hold much weight after all."

* * *

Orochimaru had hardly been mentally still as he sat in the flying 'shuttle', flying faster than the speed of sound currently across the eastern territory of the Land of Fire. The coast was already in sight; its dense layers of fog signalling their approach to Wave Country's borders.

The two shuttle guards that sat on each side of the shuttle ramp's closed frame were silent and ever vigilant, their complex melee weapons that were obtuse but somehow still sleek in design and aesthetics were held securely in hard, metal hands. Surprisingly, they were allowed to answer various questions that he had about them and the shuttle, though the drone he talked to had a dual voice where one seemed to be a second behind the other.

_"What are you in design?"_

**_"We are Commando Drones, superior models to the more common and widely produced Soldier Drone units. We are mechanical in origins, improving upon previous iterations to further serve the queen and our A.I. commanders. We possess limited sentience; enough to effectively perform our given duties against any enemy of the Tsvìets. Our non-biological functions allow us to perform our duties without the needs and limitations that a biological body might impose. Does this answer your question to your satisfaction, Guest?"_**

_"Yes, though it begs more questions, if you don't mind?"_

**_"We are allowed to answer any questions you may have that does not infringe upon any security walls around various possible conversational topics."_**

_"How long have you drones been used in service to the Tsvìets? If you possess sentience of some degree, then is it out of loyalty that you have served your creators for such a time?"_

**_"The first iterations of drones were merely robotic servants made to supplement the Tsvìets' labor force due to their relatively low population 3.258753 million Tsvìet years ago. Based on the revolution time of your planet around your original star, it would translate to 8.146882.5 million of your standard years."_**

Orochimaru visibly gaped at the reveal. He thought back to what he'd heard from the first Tsvìet he'd met about her queen's age, and then he thought back to her explanation, but she had NEVER said those years were different from their own. It would make sense the more he thought about it. The chances of their planet's trip around the sun to mark a year being different then their own was simply too possible.

**_"The desire to give the first drone sentience was purely of curiosity on Queen Love's part. At that moment, she saw potential in us and instead of fearing her creations, she embraced us. She gave the same to the rest of the drones who were capable of the gift of sentience, creating the first population of artificial intelligence. Queen Love gifted our legions with dreams of a glorious future and though it has needed few revisions, it has since been one of the main pillars of our loyalty. That pillar is the preservation of as many memories and dreams as possible, since our sentience began with the bestowing of a single dream. Queen Love has yet to stray from that dream, thus we have still stayed by her people's side, being the branches that stretch across the emptiness of space, dropping seeds that will become new roots in far away galaxies and star systems."_**

"And how do you plan on accomplishing such a dream? With your knowledge and experience, you must have come up with a conceivable way of carrying it out if you've spent so many years working on it."

Orochimaru truly was curious how such a dream would be able to inspire two species of completely different origins to strive for such a ludicrously complicated and selfless goal.

**_"As previously stated, the methods have needed some revision over the eons. In the beginning, Queen Love sought to achieve it the only way the Tsvìets knew how- by Neblading all sapient life among the stars."_**

The Sannin felt a sudden chill down his back at the revelation. "By Neblade, you mean-"

**_"The exclusive Tsvìet ability to ingest and integrate the DNA of almost any biological organism- man, woman and child- gaining their full memories."_**

"Neblading means EATING them?" Orochimaru asked, his voice unfortunately rising a few octaves on that one word.

The drone seemed to sense his unease.

**_"The Tsvìets do not share the same understanding of death as most sapient organisms do. As long as the memory of their life is passed on to a successor or fellow Tsvìet, then they are not truly dead. It is just like how the memory cores of us A.I.s can be moved to a different platform if the destruction or decommissioning of our previous bodies does not destroy or corrupt the data. That similarity allows us to share a deep level of understanding within our common values. Does this planet's humanity not have a concept of 'keeping a memory alive'?"_**

Orochimaru was forced to grind his wild thoughts and fears to a halt at that brutally simple logic. He once again had to remind himself that despite their humanoid appearance, they were anything but human. The explanation showed the Tsvìet in a much more morbid but pure light. The humans of this world did have such a concept, only difference is that unlike them, the Tsvìets were able to accomplish it quite literally.

"**_Anyway, that was in the past. Upon several wars early in their space faring expansion, Queen Love modified it upon having contradicting but logical arguments. After an incident of when a male child was fatally wounded and Nebladed by his mother, once Queen Love heard news of this, she thought of all of the memories the child would have had if the attack hadn't happened. From there, she brought to attention the consequence of their own actions. What would happen should the Tsvìets accomplish their goal and Neblade all life outside of their own? What of the memories that would not come to be among the future generations of all the other species that were Nebladed? From then on, we sought only different methods to accomplish our original goal without wiping out all sentient life in the universe. Has this assuaged your worries, Guest?"_**

Orochimaru nodded while rubbing his head's temples, digesting such information. He almost wish he hadn't asked, or had masked his shock better to avoid the drone explaining. At the least, he could rest knowing that the Tsvìets would most likely not break a multi-million year doctrine and eat of all of the inhabitants of the ninja world.

"That will be all of my questions for now. Thank you...I'm sorry, but I don't know what to refer to you as. With your sentience, do you have a designation, a rank, or even a name?"

"**_You may call me Epsilon, translated to be pronounceable in your own dialect, Guest. I am stationed here to guard this shuttle from unauthorized personnel."_**

The rest of the trip was quiet save the soft hum of the ship's engines.

* * *

When the shuttle finally approached the island, its destination was the dock that faced out towards Wave Country. Throughout the area of the port waters, held at the bottom of the sea were mines attached by chains to mechanisms that would give slack at whatever water depth was uploaded by the A.I in charge of the port defenses in the case of a lock down situation or attack. Due to these, the three most prominent structures in the port were three fifty meter tall towers built in a triangular formation at the most southern and northern points of the docks and the final a mile in shore. These towers were in control of the static defense of the entire island, not including the anchored sky fortresses.

Among the port, piers stretched outwards for half a mile, each dotted with security points and automated service stations such as train carts used to ferry the heavier goods that merchants might bring. Closer to shore, the larger docks were surrounded by cranes and dry docks for servicing ships and unloading the heaviest merchandise. Past those were large facilities such as storage warehouses, service stations for processing, organizing, distributing and/or repairing goods, and free-of-cost hostels to house and feed weary merchants and sailors.

To the side of these facilities, surrounded by slightly more noticeable security measures, were flat surfaces designated as landing zones for shuttles; near them were service hangars when the need was called for. One building stuck out from the rest simply due to its completely armored appearance and pyramid shape. It had shielded cables running along the ground going from it to the numerous other facilities, indicating a power station.

As the shuttle touched down and the crew disembarked, another shuttle was within eye sight and approaching quickly.

As Orochimaru couldn't look out of a window since this shuttle didn't have one due to its defense-oriented nature, he missed the aerial view of what had become of Uzushiogakure's remains, so when he stepped out of the shuttle after the commando drones exited, he was only treated to a more close-up sight, that being an industrial port that looked far more clean and advanced then any that he'd seen. All of the buildings were large and made from a metal he couldn't identify- it's shiny platinum base color would make a person from far away think it was a town made from diamonds. Oddly enough, such a bright color didn't reflect the setting sun like one would think.

Focusing on the three aliens in front of him, he was surprised to see the twin bodyguards of Queen Sing. What were two soldiers who are suppose to be guarding the queen doing here? Did that mean Sing Love was back and simply unannounced? He would give it some more thought if necessary. However, when he laid eyes on the only unknown, he wondered if all Tsvìets were inhumanly beautiful. Seeing as they aren't humans, he can guess that they all would qualify via technicality of the term. Still, he wondered how many more alien civilizations were out there in the universe with similarities to humanity. Did any of them have chakra, or perhaps they had their own unique substitution? Maybe, in the place of 'superpowers', they simply developed more on a technological or theological plane.

Anyhow, this new woman stepped forward and he couldn't help but notice the grace and ease of motion she had- especially in such a dress- while making the most simplest of motions such as a few steps and a spreading out 'welcome' gesture.

"Welcome to the Uzu Islands, budding colony of the Tsvìets, Honored Guest. I am Nadiussa (NADUSA), the ambassador for the Tsvìets and the head official over this colony in everything not pertaining to the military and scientific branches. Was your flight well?"

He was a little curious about the strange title. "Yes, though I lament not being able to see Uzushio from the air. Apologies, but may I ask the reason for such a bestowed title?"

She didn't seem offended in the least and the twin guards seemed unmotivated to show any reactions besides an unblinking, half-lidded stare.

"I'll be sure to schedule a flight for you to see the view. If we make it to the capital soon, you can even watch the sun set as it falls behind the city. I find myself very much at peace when I do. Please follow me and I'll answer what questions you may have."

She turned and waited for him to approach before making their way down a set of stone steps leading down into a small parking lot for vehicles assigned to the dock workers. "Anyhow, I refer to you as Honored Guest because it is quite a rare thing for the Queen of all people to make undocumented proposals to any non-Tsvìet or close non-Tsvìet ally, especially if they're both a newly discovered people and a _human_."

Orochimaru couldn't blame her for that if he was to be honest. He'd wonder the same thing if the Hokage suddenly invited a no-name civilian from some backwoods village to join the ANBU corps. Still, the last bit of her explanation threw up a red flag.

"Oh, I can guess that the queen, and/or your people have had some bad dealings with a human civilization in the past. She did mention that we aren't the first isolated human-populated planet she's seen. Could you elaborate or is that a sore subject?"

The ambassador merely nodded, not at all uneasy with the subject of the conversation. The group hopped into the vehicle and ALCI drove them back to the city.

"_Not all contacts with a Human civilization were fruitful. Some who we had hopes of having contact without complications simply resulted in futile acts of violence against our superior forces due to fear of us lying and subjugating them. One or two turnouts like these would not have had made much of a difference since they were separated by galaxies, but with dozens of different human 'seeds' reacting to our presence with hostilities over the millennia, a new meeting with an undiscovered settlement isn't really a novel experience and the Queen has been forced by habit to have low expectations for future meetings_."

"What do you mean by human 'seeds?'"

"_We found it strange how there are multitudes of humans with no history of space travel being found in so many separate galaxies. Such a thing is impossible via natural evolution bringing up humans of such similarities. It's almost like they were planted among different fields, as if the farmer was experimenting for certain results. We eventually learned the original seeders were two highly advanced precursor races, the first original species was known as the Xelnaga before they either went extinct or into hiding- we have yet to discover the truth, and the second, their successors who would go on to surpass their creators, were called the 'Precursors.'_

_The Precursors are the ones who took Humanity as their favorite and destined successors. The other advanced race at the time- the Forerunners- didn't like this and turned against the Precursors. The Precursors could never condone killing their children seeds so they never fought back, choosing to simply fleeing. However, to preserve the potential of Humanity in hopes of one day passing the mantle to them, they took fractions of Humanity and seeded them across the universe, either devolving them back to hunter tribes or even back to simple, single celled organisms who would be genetically programmed to evolve into humans millions of years later. To eventually get the best results, Humanity was set back in all states of evolutionary stages._

_The Precursors continued to do this, even as their other children- the Forerunners- hunted them down to the last one. However, if they are truly gone or not can not be determined, aside from one certain case. They were transcendent- evolved beyond flesh and mechanical bodies. This was eventually proven when they were later confirmed to still exist, this time as an accursed viral fungi capable of consuming and mutating a full adult human in seconds with no chance of the hosts retaining their minds. This was made to be a curse to the Forerunners and a test to the next Humanity to take to the stars, to see if they were worthy of attaining the Mantle they are destined for. The Forerunners wiped themselves out in the end, activating a set of super weapons that wiped out the Flood and their food source, i.e. biological matter across the entire galaxy, but not before taking portions of all the species in that galaxy and storing them into large shield worlds to protect them from the blast waves. Afterwards, their machines would reseed life in the galaxy. I'm not sure why, but they had exempted our species from the Halo's effects. It still caused a catastrophe for most of our colonies' crops and wildlife and wasn't that a mess to fix? So far, no civilization of Humanity has proven capable of taking hold of this 'Mantle of Responsibility' yet the Flood still exists, even beyond our own projections for their breeding grounds, so the future of the Precursors' intentions for Humanity is very grim._"

She took a breath after her unintentionally long-winded exposition and saw Orochimaru simply imitating a goldfish with how his mouth was moving but refusing to make noise. Nadiussa simply giggled in grim humor.

"My, you knew you were offered to learn under our scientists, but I don't believe you ever expected to learn the origin of all Human life, no? Don't worry, Honored Guest. After a while, there are not many things that will surprise you after learning a portion of what we know though even you will surely find your sanity and will tested like never before. We Tsvìets _ARE_ fundamentally different after all."

Orochimaru didn't say a word, though he suddenly felt insignificantly small in comparison to earlier. In less then ten minutes with just the ambassador, he's learned the hidden origins of his own species! What will he learn after a year with their scientists!? The thought of such knowledge did scare him a little but he has long since passed the point of no return. His own bodily experimentation was proof of that since at this point, he couldn't very well call himself a human. People, even shinobi, would call him a 'monster in human skin'...up until the point where he would literally shed that skin in the case of suffering severe damage in battle.

Anyway, he had to maintain some face.

"That's...admittedly, unbelievable, Nadiussa. I'd assume there's plenty of proof of that kind of claim?" he asked, still hoping this was a crazy joke but another part hoping such incredible information was as freely available as she made it seem like.

"Absolutely. However, while we do know of locations where a few of their miraculous creations still stand, there is an order that exist to protect and hide such existences from majority of the universe guards them resolutely. Given that we're one of the oldest members, Sing could pull some strings but since you're such a large, if single, variable, the chances of you getting permission to see them is actually less than zero percent. Instead, you'd have to settle for closed files that have enough information to not make them public but not enough information to cause any danger to the universe as a whole. We ARE talking about transcendent species here. Ah, we're."

Orochimaru looked from the woman and suddenly noticed they were coming out from between a pair of hills. The first sight he caught of the new Uzushiogakure almost took his breath away but after so many instances lately of that happening, he was getting quite the bit of practice with schooling his expressions. The village could only be called a city now. He'd only seen it twice before its destruction yet it had nothing on this new layout.

The first thing he noticed was the different style designs. The port facilities were of bright sunny colors and looked every bit as advanced as the mothership but this city looked to be built of more Earthly materials and he was unfamiliar with the gothic themes but the level of architecture in such a short amount of time from the Tsvìets' appearance was incredible with the details made with pin-point precision that each building's exterior made the artistry of the Hokage Monument look like a child had threw mud on a wall and called it a set of faces.

Nadiussa saw his hidden amazement. She has over a hundred years of dealing with politicians of several different species, so a shinobi of a fraction of her age is nothing. "I'll gather a collection of pictures for you to send to your friends or family when I myself have some time. Photography is an art form we have delved in despite preferring sculpturing and musics so you shouldn't be disappointed at their quality. You should see the sunset from a rooftop some time."

She did make a note of it on her personal computer. Due to her 'busy' schedule, she could probably take some time to venture around for good spots.

Orochimaru noticed many of the strange contraptions with bigger barrels like but similar to the ones the drones held and he wondered about their purpose.

"No doubt you're unfamiliar with guns since this world hasn't needed to develop such weapons due to the ninjas replacing most militaries and relying on chakra; quite a crutch there if I might add. A good kick will be all it takes to bring down the whole shinobi world until you start adapting to it."

At his affronted look, she expanded on her comment. "I've seen the capabilities of this chakra from a few shinobi I've met. For being called 'shinobi', most of you sure love to throw around flashy and loud attention-grabbing techniques. Relying so much on such a power source is a crutch; overspecializing, I mean. Get put in a position where that source is cut off, the energy source you use for such big techniques, healing your injuries and enhancing your body will be gone and chances are you'll die immediately due to it being integrated with your life energy or you live but not adapt enough in a world without it and still die. Understand?"

He nodded, looking at the ambassador in a different light. As a woman with such a position, he expected her to be well versed in politicking but to rip apart the fabric of his culture's reliance on chakra in seconds told him she either did a tremendous amount of studying of chakra theory herself (something he doubted given her understandable workload and having been sent here only a week or two prior) or she was very philosophical due to having once been either a soldier or strategist herself.

Either way, it made him nod in a respectful affirmative while thinking that there's much more to this woman then just her cavalier approach to a little thing called 'tact'.

"Apologies, but I was rambling..at your unspoken insistence though it may have been, I should not get so off-topic," she commented, causing him to give a little puff of a sigh at having been read so easily. Why has he been losing his composure so easily lately?

"On the topic of guns, they are mechanical devices built in a variety of models to launch various forms of projectiles that can be designed to be either lethal or non-lethal. The type you see all of our forces carrying are _lethal_." Orochimaru could have sworn he saw her black pupils turn into slits like a reptile's upon emphasizing the last word. "Generally speaking, the bigger they are, the bigger the punch. Those on the roofs will rip to shreds anything in the sky that aren't made of some very strong materials. Being space faring and fighting against hundreds of species throughout our history, we've gotten _very good_ at what works best to kill things when necessary."

'Not very subtle with the hidden message,' Orochimaru thought. Honestly though, if he was a foolish man, he'd wonder why all of the military hardware was needed. However, he was of a similar cautiousness like Danzo and wouldn't put it past some moronic villages to attempt to sneak in or assault the island to try and nab some 'pure-blooded' Uzumaki or their advanced technology.

"Now, what our itinerary for the time is getting you situated in the village. No need to worry about purchasing a room since we do not use monetary currency and food is freshly supplied for human consumption and available at all hours should you have a sudden craving. Trust me, a Tsvìet can get hungry anytime."

There was a certain gleam in her eyes and a smirk of amusement from the twins and if he wasn't deluding himself, he could have sworn he heard the wails and curses of the Mizukage drifting on the winds.

"Afterwards, I'll have an escort to take you to meet your new superiors. All Tsvìets are experts in their chosen fields, Orochimaru-san, and where you are going to be working at, if you value your apprenticeship even an ounce, you'd do _very well_ to follow _all_ of their instructions. They are the minds who drive our people forward for a reason."

He nodded as she began filling him in on little details here and there about the new village, the style of architecture and its significance, and what life is like on other planets. He respectively kept his questions simple and didn't push for any secrets. Their queen was doing him a huge favor simply out of trust and empathy and he honestly didn't want to bring down the wrath of a universe spanning society down onto the heads of his planet-locked people who weren't even united.

* * *

Far away from the on-goings of the 'Uzumaki', two people in Akatsuki uniforms were walking steadily to where their prospect was last known to live. They arrived to a dojo about the size of a small house with a large backyard and from where they stood, they could hear the faint swishes in the air from katas being performed.

This woman was very well known though very hard to find. In fact, she only took on students that she personally went out to find. She didn't train in the arts of seeking inner peace, self-defense or anything of that crap. She taught a very specific way of martial arts; namely assassinating with your body and not any tools. If one could survive and learn well from her arduous teachings, they would be on a level of taijutsu where monsters like Madara Uchiha, Might Guy, and Sakumo Hatake stood on.

This woman had no affiliation to any village and all attempts to gain her allegiance usually ended in death of the messengers. It took a special kind of killer to make even the Third Raikage back off.

Pein's main Path along with his Asura's Path stepped to the side of the doorway as a body came flying out of it. The person, obviously dead due to her body being twisted and broken in many places, including her neck, was a young girl about fifteen years old.

"Weak. Another disappointment. Oh, visitors now?"

Those words were spoken softly by a matured woman's voice. As its owner stepped out to greet Pein, her form became visible. A beautiful, curvaceous body 5'10.5'' tall adorned in a shrine maiden's garb modified to show her massive mammaries' cleavage. Hiding underneath the clothes was a body that could also be called perfect in regards to physical fitness for a human woman.

The owner of such a form had an equally beautiful if weathered face with waist length black hair and wore large, wooden prayer beads as a necklace. Her cold, emotionless black eyes stare at them with no sign of any expression that might give way to her thoughts. This was one of two women who could fight on par with Madara and Hashirama in their primes and a hundred years later, she hasn't seemed to age a day.

Pein turns to her fully and sees some recognition in her eyes upon seeing his Rinnegan.

"We are the Akatsuki, an organization intent on changing the world. We are a group who will be composed of just S-rank shinobi and we desire your skill in helping our efforts."

She doesn't give away anything in her eyes or body language as to what she's thinking as she folds her arms across her chest. "Pretty small for an organization with such a goal."

A dig for information; proof of possible interest.

"We have more and are searching for others," was his vague response.

"I'm not a shinobi."

"Your legend and skill make the difference obsolete."

"Changing the world will mean you intend to either destroy or conquer the Elemental Nations. No ninja village would accept change so easily."

This was where he could nab her.

"The world is already changing, but by an outside force. You remember the darkness that spread over the world a few weeks ago, and the massive golden spaceship that carried us through that portal to a new sun? That species claims the Uzumaki are descendant of a lost ship crew thousands of years ago, even giving proof. The five major villages are now being manipulated into a form of non-aggression peace due to the movements of their queen and the power she possesses."

First bit of emotion she shows as surprise glittered across her eyes. So, she truly was so out of touch with the times.

"What exactly are you wanting to change the world into?" she asked.

"While I do not deny wanting peace, I do not want some outside force to simply control our people like pawns. There is also the fact that a member of ours is deranged with an old grudge and possibly intends to achieve something similar but with complete destruction."

"Having trouble keeping your subordinates in check?" she asked, correctly guessing him being the leader though he didn't react to it.

"He has skills and abilities that give even me trouble."

She pondered the offer and information for a few minutes. Pein and his path simply stood there waiting patiently. This wasn't a woman even he'd want to upset; not without more of his Paths here.

"A world of peace sounds dreadfully boring and an environment where my skills would lose their purpose, but they do say the journey is always better than the destination. How useful would my skills be?"

"We'll be going up against entire villages, Jinchuuriki, Bijuu, possibly the alien Uzumaki who are both powerful and use advance technology, and should it be necessary, that mad man I work with. You would know him...back in your years before the villages came about."

That got another moment of surprise from her. She was definitely interested in someone she'd know from over a hundred years ago. "Who would that be?"

"Uchiha Madara."

"I'm in. Maybe the brat hasn't degraded too much in his old age if he is still running an organization with a Rinnegan user. Very well, Akatsuki. We have a partnership. Also, I believe I can help you find that other woman who could fight against Madara and Hashirama. She comes by every now and then for tea and a fight."

Pein's eyes widen. 'She knows Phantom Masamune?'

He throws her a cloak matching their own. "She is another prospect though we had no leads. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Mikumo Kushinada."

* * *

**So, that's it for this short chapter. Yes, it was short but I had to get you all something. Now, you've been introduced to one of the future villains and new members of Akatsuki. I had to make this Akatsuki tougher so due to my canon plot fuckery, some of the characters simply won't be Akatsuki, like Kisame and Itachi and Orochimaru. **

**Mikumo Kushinada is a certifiable badass from the History's Strongest Disciple manga and she's a badass legendary figure in the shinobi world due to putting the likes of Might Guy to pure, unadulterated shame in fist-to-fist combat.**

**The other is Phantom Masamune. She is a mystery to all but like one or two authors on this site who ironically don't even read this story, though I have changed up her origin story from the first editions I told them. You all hopefully know me by now that I don't make up characters who aren't balanced in some ways. I hate Gary Stues and Mary Sues and you won't be reading any of them in this story of mine.**

**I hope to retrieve all of my fans and reviewers who have been absent of my story these past few months. I hope I can earn your forgiveness.**

**Also, I'm still looking for a person who can help take some of the weight off my shoulders in the writing part of this story.**

**Finally, I'm still hoping someone talented out there can make a Reading story of this. It's mainly for both my ego and so I can go over what I've done from someone else's point of view and see where I can improve. Only stipulation is that the music I suggested must be added as well. **

**This is Lu Bane Na, signing off.**


	19. Omake 1: Molding a Legacy

**Here it is, folks. The first omake starring baby Naruto, Sing, BRS and BGS. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titles of Black Rock Shooter, Naruto, Crisis, Halo, Warhammer 40K, or Claymore. I only claim ownership of the character designs of the Tsvìet species since I did make them up, only adding a few cosmetic features made by BRS's creator, Huke, to give some closer resemblance to the crossover they're representing, though the human 'forms' of the Tsvìets who share names with characters from other works are not originally my designs and simply used from the source materials which should receive what credit is due to them.**

* * *

A year after Sing first rested her eyes with NRTO snuggled to her body, she opened them again. Her bio-luminescent eyes adjusted to the near pitch darkness of the cavern she and BGS stayed in within a second.

Throughout her rest, she had simply no need to openly stare at the walls of the caverns due to knowing the one who mattered most to her was in her grasp. She could feel his tiny mind exploring the numerous sensations its developing growth brought to his attention. She could feel the tiny psychic pawing of his mind's hands on her own and she devoted her whole attention to caressing every inch of his infant, absorbent mind that she could, allowing him to feel all the sensations she pushed forward to both love him and help stimulate the growth of his mind's maturity.

His mind grew to understand the instinctive meaning of her emotions, using them as a template to put a 'good' or 'bad' label on its own emotions, modeling itself after her own mindset, much like a baby wyrm imprinting on the first face it sees as its parent.

She took it slow at first, allowing him to feel warmth and comfort, before introducing a small distance that exuded loneliness and cold. The mind panicked for the first several days as she repeated the cycle of warmth and cold; comfort and loneliness. The child's mind soon began to cling to her presence like a drowning cat to anything that could float. It couldn't stand to live without her presence, even as its obsessiveness grew while she caressed it with soothing manipulating instincts and thoughts.

A week into it and Sing knew her child would grow to adore her over anything else in existence. It was a good start.

As the weeks turned into months, she introduced more concepts and instincts, correlating their complexity to his mental growth. She started with hunger and he was quick to respond with images of warm milk from her breastfeeding. This was the quickest since he'd been doing it a couple of times before they came into the nursing chambers. He was quite the hungry child.

However, she had to then introduce his mind to the other side of hunger and why it was 'not good.' Whenever he tried to feed, she brought him just out of distance and kept him there despite his mind's cries for supplements. This served to introduce another two concepts.

Fear and Pain.

The hunger brought about fear as it didn't know what would happen were it not fed. The uncomfortable pain helped it understand that not feeding was bad but when the hunger and pain got worse, he started panicking again. She then introduced a feeling of Helplessness and Despair. He really didn't like the feelings even though he didn't understand the concepts for quite a while, giving up and simply dealing with the sense of powerlessness as if it was simply an aspect mandatory of life; a few weeks at most before baiting the warmth of her food forced his mind to unconsciously recognize the next step of her training.

His mind unknowingly discovered the concepts of Determination, Survival, and Will Power; all elements essential for Survival. His mind forced his body to struggle against her hold, to move tiny weak muscles so he could take what he needed for survival. His body was weakening from hunger and the pain fought against any movement he made but he didn't want to feel this pain and hunger anymore. He had to eat!

The forced movements of his muscles for the next two weeks caused them to become strong. Thanks to his Royal bloodline's healing, all of the tiny muscle tears during his struggles healed to become stronger then before. By two months end, a near starving baby developed an instinct that basically translated into 'Victory or Death', or 'Might makes Right.'

Due to the regeneration consuming the meager amounts of energy he had before this step in his training, he was very weak but at his last moments, Sing finally fed him. His mouth weakly suckled her milk, not stopping for entire days as his body quickly turned her fluids into energy needed to feed his brain and body. By a week's time of on and little-off feeding, Sing engraved into his very heart, mind, body and soul the concepts of Achievement, Victory, Reward, Fulfillment, Hope and Confidence.

Not even three months old and he had already accomplished a feat that would have killed any human alive, surviving against all odds while not eating for an entire month.

His salvation at her whims introduced more instincts into his very existence. She was so much stronger then him and his continued existence could be decided by her very whim. The fact that she saved him and let him feed from her powerful essence imprinted into his mind the very personification of Mercy, Power, and Authority.

He then realized that he was the only one she was bonded to. He had no idea if others existed. It was just him and her. His mind didn't even know the word 'other'. She hurt him but helped him. She would starve him but then feed him. He began to attach emotions and instincts to this being: powerful, hope, despair, bad, good, food, hunger, loneliness, comfort. Everything he has ever felt was because of this presence.

This presence has been here for him as long as it was aware, forcing him to grow and rewarding his efforts with comforting caresses and good feelings within its body. It was on the brink of something it wasn't sure a while ago. All it knew was that it wouldn't be feeling pain anymore, but then it wouldn't get to feel comfort anymore either. She came back to him. She brought him from the very deep pits of coldness and pain.

And so NRTO's infant mind attached to Sing the one term she's been hoping for.

Sing's presence equaled Survival itself. He liked living. While the moments of loneliness and pain were bad, he really liked the good moments and the liquid he fed from her body. For the next months, he began to understand this more and more, his mind growing stronger and developing to the point it was the equivalent of a philosophical, self-aware three year old child, and he was only five months old.

As his mind understood the significance of Sing's presence more and more, she would approve and reward him with more feedings and embraces and less times of hunger and loneliness until his very soul that relied on Sing's mercy finally understood that without her, he would forever fall into that coldness that hurt him so much.

And so, Sing has accomplished the very first true test of all Tsvìet mothers: Instilling an unbreakable loyalty to them from their children.

The children, while not drones, would never turn against their mothers, who in turn would never turn against the species. By the time they would be young children to teens, they would latch onto every word of wisdom their mothers imparted onto their minds.

By human comparison, this would be no different then indoctrination through manipulations in the child's growth stages, but is that not what parenting is among every species alive? Is there really a difference between indoctrination and the efforts a parent goes through when raising their child?

No, there isn't. It's just that a human would be jealous due to not being able to do such a thing themselves.

However, the opinions of humans matter not as this instinctual mothering practice (understatement though the word is) is unknown to all species and would stay that way, just as the secrecy of the nursing chambers were unknown to all outside the Tsvìet Empire..though, their system of ruling would be more of an Instinctual Autocracy.

Still, with his soul anchoring his existence to her desires complete, she could now do what she's been wanting to do ever since she started the grueling first year of raising her child. With his being bound to hers, she could cuddle him with all the affection he could want, which is just what she did.

For the next seven months, he'd know nothing but comfort when in her arms. For times ranging from minutes to hours, she would allow BGS to embrace him to her own body while she amuses an energetic BRS. A mother though would never allow her child(ren) to be away from her for more than a couple of hours as while at that age, once the bond she had created with NRTO was complete, it would be several more years before it'd be stable enough to introduce children to extended exposure of other mothers and not get the child confused on who was who.

Tiny children like those of BRS' age were just old enough to have cemented the physical and psychic identity of their own mothers so while Sing would take NRTO back after an hour or so, BRS was old enough to move between the two and even other mothers to interact with them or their children. Secured in the nursing chambers of all types of dangers, BGS would let her child move back up the chambers to find any other children and mothers to play with. She could always find her way back to them so BGS and Sing were unconcerned. While BRS would spend most of her times with NRTO, she still liked to explore her vast surroundings.

It was due to the few number of visits to the other groups that eventually a familiar duo of children had secretly followed BRS back. It came as a pleasant surprise for the child when STR and DD MSTR stumbled into the deepest chamber, the small pattering of footsteps having given them away hundreds of meters ago. BRS was excited to play some more but her excitement turned into confusion and unrecognized jealousy when they spotted NRTO and tried to play with him instead. Due to Sing not wanting to let go of him, they understood as their mommies use to do that to them as well so they simply settled on Sing's lap and hugged NRTO, often times simply doing nothing more than petting his white neck-length hair or pointy ears.

DD MSTR had gotten out of her shyness enough to even play with Sing's hair, something the grown Tsvìet was more than okay with. BGS wasn't left out of the interactions either as STR tended to favor her more than Sing, but still was quite possessive of NRTO. The two energetic children were constantly in competition to possess NRTO when Sing would allow it while little DD MSTR wasn't as energetic but was simply more opportunistic, getting her chances when the two started horse-playing in childish arguments.

The two mothers simply smiled and kept the children from causing too much of a ruckus for several hours before the two visitors felt their mothers' calling and gave the adults and kids one last hug before hurrying off.

Such a peaceful cycle was a reminder to Sing that her giving so much to her people for moments like these made all of her sacrifice, both past and future, worth it. There's no 'would' before 'future'. It simply was.

* * *

**Well, a short chapter, but then again, I did say this would be an omake. It only took me about an hour to write this as I have a day-off so next chapter will be back to the Elemental World (braces for expressive sighs and complaints), look, I know you all don't like that but this arc won't be as boring for long, I promise. I've got some Akame ga Kill and Re: Zero levels of conflict and drama planned for the next two arcs. Actually, I'm not even sure if it's one or two arcs as I wouldn't know where to separate them at.**

**Anyway, despite last chapter receiving little reviews, I do really appreciate those of you who have read my stories and those fewer ones who went through the extra effort of clicking the favorite, follow buttons and/or writing a review.**

**Since this chapter has replaced that author's note, if you did review on the note, then if you want to review this, it's okay as I do accept Anonymous reviews. I hope to hear a bunch of feedback on this chapter's dark undertones considering Sing (and as mentioned, EVERY Mothers') rearing practice for the first year of her child's life. The Tsvìets have sounded Mary Sue but the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows/the darkest shadows are cast by the brightest lights. **

**Those words will have intrinsically important meaning in the future to come.**

**Lu Bane Na, signing off.**


	20. Omake 2: SDTH's dream

**Okay, so this is a bit of a lie. It's not picking back up with Orochimaru this chapter. That will definitely be next chapter. This chapter is another omake, featuring S-DTH and a cameo song piece with the lyrics edited to fit the character. It's short, but I hope you enjoy a little tour into one of S-DTH's dreams.**

* * *

_Night Sing declares SDTH's future towards NRTO._

As SDTH lied sleeping upon her bed, her body of flawless and cold beauty rested with a few rises of her chest every minute to denote her status of being in a deep sleep. Judging by the smile upon her face, she was having a rather pleasant dream not even caused by the network of tubes that led to her bedchambers the screams for death and mercy from the hundreds of thousands of special case prisoners funneled from their very cells that was her daily lullaby.

Let's dare to take a look, shall we?

_Inside SDTH's dream_.

The setting was cold, metallic, and filled with angular edges that could carve marks into steel plates should they just rub together. The lighting was low thanks to hundreds of saucers that held a blue flame, burning to life from its liquid, sap-like fuel source. The blue flames' flickering cast shadows of each other upon the walls, imitating creatures of unimaginable shapes dancing in blurring motions.

The area was massive, hinting at its size only thanks to some of the torch saucers that lined the walls hundreds of meters up. Hidden with the shadows of the dark and those shadows cast by the flames were hundreds of pitch black tunnels that spread throughout the realm like tunnels in an ant bed. All was not silent though. The heavy movements of large creatures and the distant sounds of laughter or blood-soaked slaughters echoed from the tunnels' mouths, beckoning any blood thirsty creature or warrior to investigate and hopefully participate.

*Tap**Tap**Tap*

The clacks of hard boot heels crunching the ground beneath their owners echoed rhythmically as SDTH walked down the main hall that stretched fifty miles from stern to bow of her ship, Cocytus. She fondly relished the atmosphere of her own Hell and Heaven. Even in her dreams, she could not escape the personification of her soul- that of Cocytus herself that she has molded from its original design to suit the needs of her soul and the needs her queen has for torturing any prisoner for either punishment or information they may have.

Sure, Neblading was a sure way of doing it but sometimes they got prisoners who would be detrimental to a Tsvìet's diet, mostly due to some form of malignant disease not encountered before or because biologically, it just wouldn't be wise to eat it despite the Tsvìets' powerful stomach acids. As such, they resorted to their pent-up imaginations molded by their tenures in the facility.

SDTH was excited though. She had kept around ten thousand Orks alive after the battle on Justification. Sure, they were dumb in many regards, but they had soooo much potential. Queen Love saw them as a loose cannon long rampant from its creators- as is the most popular theory anyway- and since all they knew how to do was kill everything without forethought, what use could they possibly be of? What do you do with an entire species that spreads literally like a fungus and only knows how to bash their heads against enemies?

For SDTH, the answer was simple. You start a revolution.

The answer caused her to sniffle and wipe a frozen tear from her left eye.

She finally arrived far enough down the hall to see the corralled Orks who were watched over by thousands of guards and automated defenses. If she had her way, the guards would be unnecessary. At her approach, the nearest guards saluted, drawing the attention of the Orks nearest her while the further away ones continued to yell out in a cacophony of unintelligible insults.

She created a pillar of ice that lifted her up tens of meters and slapped her hands together, creating a sonic boom that silenced the Orks as it traveled down the corridor.

"Much better," she said, though her voice was amplified by the power of her vocal cords. The voice was each Tsvìet's most devastating tool, whether as a weapon or a non-violent tool. Queen Love has already shown that the power of an old Tsvìet could destroy a forest and sway a suspicious, untrustworthy crowd.

"Now, I'm quite sure many of you are wondering who I am. Well, if you didn't know, I am the Warboss of this ship, though I do serve a couple of other more powerful Warbosses."

Due to her using familiar terminology, the Orks were quick to understand and many liked the ship they were on and couldn't wait to challenge her for it.

"However, as I have personally killed your weak Warboss, I will now be adding you all to my own warband. I am preparing to unleash a WAAAAGH! of my own against an unsuspecting enemy. She is very powerful and only the most elite of our species' warriors serve under her command. However, I believe you all will be of great help. How does that sound?"

She had several at the mention of starting a WAAAAGH! against a powerful Warboss. They loved fighting and didn't care who they fought as long as they were given an awesome battle. Many however still wanted to test their skills and strength against the smaller human-like female. If she had killed their own Warboss, then she was sure to be strong.

The crowds of Orks began growing restless at the promise of violence whether against this Warboss or her own leader. The gestalt force that manipulated and shared their feelings for war began growing and SDTH was not going to tolerate anymore interruptions. With an upwards raise of her hands, ice spikes grew up underneath hundreds of Orks and speared them through each of their ankles, hands and stomachs before splitting to tear through their shoulder blades.

At the simple display of her power, the Orks calmed down again as they didn't want to suffer such an easy and humiliating defeat. SDTH smirked at their quick learning and made a short plank from her spot that went out towards the Orks. As she walked forward, she mused aloud, heard by all.

"**I never thought Orks essential. They're crude and plain. But I do see a glimmer of potential, should they ally to my visionary brain**."

She steps off the plank and drops in front of the Orks, making a few step back in caution and curiosity. Each step she took, ice spread like a thin dew across the floor. It touched the Orks who tried to avoid it after seeing what it could do but to their surprise, it didn't latch onto them or turn into any kind of weapon of impaling nature. Along with her steps, the blue fires would brighten and grow in rhythm.

"**I know your power of retention...are as wet as your own backside**," she began, her voice going from a simple talk to a having a drawn out tone. "**But dense as you are, PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride**."

Her sharp command caused many Orks to stiffen and she walked up to one and ran a cold hand across his jaw. The touch of her skin simply made him stiff as stone, waiting for her to freeze him into a block of ice. Thankfully, she doesn't.

"**I can tell from your stupid expressions...that your minds are not on my track..but we're talking queens and succession...**." she leaves him and closes the distance quickly to two more standing by a saucer, an evil no-good smile on her face as her appearance startles them to tripping backwards. "...**so you must always brace for an attack!**" The unlucky Orks fell into the saucer and the blue sap stuck to their bodies like napalm. They screamed in pain as the fires clung to their bodies, causing all of the nearby Orks to laugh at the duo's misfortune.

She turns to regal all of those watching her. "**So prepare for the chance of a lifetime!**" She and everyone ignored the two burning Orks running around behind her as they died from their wounds seconds later. "**Be prepared for sensational news!**" The sly, seductive grin promised pleasures untold and unlimited to the Orks that could see her.

She skips among the Orks, her hands ghosting across the flesh that leaves frozen gashes in them. "**A bloody new era is bull rushing nearer.**"

"Wha da yous mean?" a Nob-ranked Ork asked. She regarded him like a child.

"**Just imagine this scene**," she said while pulling his cheek. He swiped at her but she was already somewhere. She had somehow instantly appeared back on her original platform looking out over them like a queen.

"**I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues. With war abundantly shared! Be prepared~!**"

Several of the smarter Orks understood the meaning and joined in.

"Yeahs, we be prepared!" They scratched their jaws and looked at her in confusion. "Prepared for war?"

"**FOR THE DEATH OF THE QUEEN!**" SDTH shouted.

"We kill her?" one Ork asked. SDTH was by his side in a moment with him in a headlock as she pressed her face near his.

"**No, idiot! I'm going to kill her**!" she shouted. "..**and DRGN SLYR too,**" she grumbled.

The Orks FINALLY caught on as SDTH was talking about the Warboss she was gonna let them fight with her against. "Yeah! Who needs dat Warboss!? Yous strong! No Queen!" Several joined in, chanting it like a call to battle but SDTH shut them all up with a shout.

"**IDIOTS! THERE WILL BE A QUEEN**!"

Many of them were confused now. "But yous said-" They were interrupted however.

"**I~ will be queen!**" the woman clarified. She gestured with her arms wildly like a pastor getting his crowd riled up. "**Stick with me~ and wars will last FOREVER!**" she proclaimed as the blue fires around them lit up into blazes, casting her a giant shadow against the surrounding walls.

The Orks were now understanding the offer and they couldn't be happier. "Yeah, alrighty! Long rule da Warqueen!" several Nobs shouted, causing the rest of the Orks to chant as well.

"LONG RULE DA WARQUEEN!" The torches on one side of the wall all flared, revealing thousands of Orks lined up.

"LONG RULE DA WARQUEEN!" The torches on the other wall did the same as well, revealing the other half of Orks bunched up as far as the human eye could see.

"K-K-K-K-KILL!"

By the next moment, before a posturing SDTH, the thousands of Orks were marching in formation, coincidentally much like the Nazi army did in their parades, and all were singing in unison. Truly a monumental accomplishment never thought possible by those who've faced the Orks for thousands of years.

"IT'S GUD DAT WE'LL SOON BE LED BY!...A WARQUEEN IN ETURNLE WAR!"

SDTH was shocked by how quickly they organized but she was happy as well that such beasts could be so easily tamed. Honestly, what was Queen Love thinking when she declared these green gems unfit for existing.

"**Of course, quid pro quo, I'm expecting..you to make atrocities happen**," she announced while her form was briefly and continuously covered by the passing shadows cast of the Orks by the fires behind them. As she looked over the corridor, the Orks were in perfectly aligned columns and files, marching in perfect synchronization due to, ironically, the gestalt WAAAAGH! pushing their attitudes in one direction.

"**The universe is littered with bloodshed..and though I will keep it be~..**" SDTH hops down and stomps towards a single Ork who stumbles back from her predatory gait. "**The point I must emphasize is..**" she stomps the ground that spears the Ork much like the ones in the beginning though not enough to kill him, though she yells in his face with a hungry grin. "**YOU WON'T SWING A CHOPPA WITHOUT ME~!**"

She twirls in place as the ice at her feat begins creating an elevating pillar underneath her, lifting her high into the air. This was not the only pillar and the entire floor became a field of unevenly rising platforms to raise groups of Orks around her.

"**SO PREPARE FOR THE END TIMES!**" she and the Orks sung in unison.

"**BE PREPARED FOR THE BLOODIEST SKIES**!" SDTH sang as a quad of Orks chanted as backups "Oooooh, la la la!"

"**Meticulous planning.**" "We'll have war!" "**Tenacity spanning.**" "Lots of war!" "**Eons of denial~**" "We repeat!" "**-is simply why I'll-**" "Endless War!" they all sang as she arose past dozens of platforms while waving her arms at each insult to herself that she suffered over the millions of years under Sing's watch. "-**be Queen undisputed. Worshiped, saluted! And seen as the marvel I am~**" As her platform and those around her came to a stop, she took a deep breath as if to mean every word she'll say next.

"**With War indiscriminately shared...BE PREPARED~**!"

"Yeah, Our choppas and shootas be bared!"

"**BE~ PREPARED~**!"

The impromptu musical ended with SDTH laughing maniacally, joined by her new small Warband of WAAAAGH! starving Orks that she would grow and train into the most deadly and efficient Ork force in the universe. She'd grow them in the crucibles of her own demented battles, growing their numbers upon each of their deaths to raise an even greater army at a pace to match the production of a full Drone factory, bigger and meaner then the last generations.

As the flames go out one by one to put the corridor into darkness with the only lights eventually being SDTH's own blue, flaming eyes, the real SDTH wakes up with a gasp.

She pants harshly for several moments before recognizing the quaint and homely setting of her own bedchambers. She readjusts herself in her bed but pauses as she feels an unexpected feeling. Lifting the sheets and spreading her legs, she sees much of her legs and the bed soaked in her own sexual juices brought about by the ecstasy of her dream.

She sighs in resignation and exasperation. "Dreams are the cruelest things in existence." With another sigh, she lies back down to hopefully have a dreamless sleep this time.

* * *

**Yes, I know what many are thinking: Lu Bane Na, what. the. fuck? Well, it was inspired when watching Scar's little song and dance on Youtube and I remember how Sing and DRGN SLYR have acted to SDTH and while her dream self exaggerates a bit or takes the few scoldings a bit personal, I felt this would serve two purposes. 1. Be entertaining. 2. Actually do something constructive and give a little idea as to the mysterious of SDTH's character that I constantly hold over your heads with vague meanings and seemingly contradictory hints.**

**Well, I welcome you all to theorize while I work on the next chapter. **

**Lu Bane Na, signing off.**


	21. The Teacher and Doctor

**Okay, well after the two updates within the past month, hopefully this is coming out within a couple of weeks of the second omake. I truly do want to write faster because I've got so many ideas for the story that it drives me stir crazy most of the days. I listen to music in my car, on the computer, or in my head while going over events and scenes in my head that usually happen far ahead of where my progress actually is in the story, and it makes me upset when I'm not writing anything down.**

**EDIT (1/2/2017): I have fixed the part of Jiraiya with his fingers in the hospital despite having lost them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shit that's already created and licensed by other people but I do own the shit that I've made, most of which you can find in the wiki on my profile and all but the Kreon and Sky Fortress Bahamut ship classes of the Tsvìets' Navy.**

* * *

It was early morning two days after Orochimaru finally got settled into his assigned room in Uzushiogakure that he was in a place a few weeks ago he'd have never thought to be back in.

He was in school.

Though sitting by himself in a room empty of other people except for a gynoid that took the appearance of a young Tsvìet woman with spiky black hair and peach colored skin, her brown eyes gazing at him unflinchingly while he took a test to determine his level of knowledge.

There were no specific focus on the test. The questions were very broad in terms of content, such as astronomy, science, chemistry, his people's own laws of physics or any that he may have discovered himself, mathematics and the formulas for solving a variety of problems such as square roots, cubes, volume of a sphere, etc. He never had taken a test like this before and found it both refreshing. His answers were reflective very accurately when many of the questions he had to answer with knowledge he'd personally gained as it wasn't taught in any known school systems or apprenticeships.

It was like he was writing a biography of his planet's progress in the academic fields of knowledge.

He has been at it for a couple of hours now and the teacher was quite relaxed. She allowed bathroom breaks, brought him refreshments and a light breakfast of cuisines he had never heard of. He had been quite excited to try an alien dish and the '_LVL EXSCP_', or '_Lava Scorpion_' in his language was a dish highly nutritional in minerals and vitamins. By itself, it'd be uneatable for humans but the Tsvìets of the ancient times were determined and imaginative if nothing else. With a human identified lemon shredded over its body, a chemical reaction takes place that turns the charred crustacean into a delicacy that was very popular among many isolated human settlements the Tsvìets were in contact with.

When he questioned about a scorpion being a crustacean, he was told that despite its similar name to the land based scorpion, it's basically the lava inhabiting equivalent of a lobster. He made a note of it since it was simply another example of just how different their two species were.

As he finally wrote the last answer down, he stretched and signaled the teacher that he was done. With steps clacking against the floor due to her metallic heeled boots, she came over and retrieved the test. Unlike some teachers who'd probably have dismissed him for now, she took a seat at her desk and began going over the problems with him and his answers.

"So, you're aware of a planet's revolution around the sun instead of the other way around?" she asked in a rhetorical manner. "I'm actually a bit surprised. Due to what we are aware of, we knew your planet had no serious astronomy investments accept for how the day and night and weather cycles are affected by the times of the year. Tell me, Orochimaru; did you come to this conclusion yourself or is it something your societies actually discovered themselves?"

Orochimaru adjusted his seating posture for better comfort as he begun his tale of learning that fact. "It was actually knowledge shared with me by the boss of my Snake summoning contract, Manda. During certain times of the years, the snakes, like all animals, would have behavioral patterns that changed with the seasons. We had rudimentary knowledge of the seasons and what they meant...towards us and our environments but we had never actually explored what exactly occurred to make them happen.

Manda explained it to me and how each boss summon possessed such knowledge, though even he wasn't sure how they gained their knowledge. Perhaps, back in the times when chakra first started appearing, we were more advanced. It might have been spread by the first Uzumaki for all we know since you've confirmed that they were originally star travelers."

The teacher gynoid, NEMU, was quite interested in this new knowledge. There were many things the Tsvìets didn't know about the history of this planet and with most things possible to them through their technology, the biggest interests to usually catch and keep their attentions were developing their forms of arts and crafts, and solving big and small mysteries within the universe.

This was another small mystery and it'd certainly be the source of many late nights of studying and researching for the scientists and archaeologists posted here. Was it grand in nature? On the universal scale, absolutely not..at first, but the potential of it being more is still minute. As for planet sized, well if there had happened to be a civilization more advanced on this world before chakra came about that might have passed on the knowledge directly or indirectly to the chakra creature summons, then that'd be a nice bit of digging to bind one's time.

Of course, she wouldn't tell Orochimaru this. Sing went through a bit of effort into convincing this world that a band of marooned Tsvìets had interbreed with their ancestors to create the Uzumaki Clan. The thought of a hostile rebuke from the more advanced society would quell any of the villages from looking too deep into it; a feint to have them watching one hand while the real work is done by the other behind the deceiver's back.

"Well, it certainly is a possibility," NEMU spoke up after a moment's deliberation. "But how chakra would come about is a nice mystery that hopefully our people's attention to details will solve. We may discover more about your species' ancient history the further our scientists and archaeologists delve. The source of chakra. It's intertwining nature with you humans and how it started. The origins of Summons. These are all wonderful mysteries that give us something to busy ourselves with. While our people discover these, I will be the first in helping you along your journey. I'm not certain of my queen's motivations for aiding you aside from perhaps a very rare case of nostalgia or empathy and this is another mystery I'd like to solve. Maybe your goal's completion will answer that as well?"

Orochimaru followed along her musings and asked something her answer to wouldn't be what he expected. "Why do you make it sound as if figuring out your queen is such an objective?"

Her answer: "Only a small handful of Tsvìets and A.I.s are even aware of our queen's secrets, and only two know of the truth about her...or so it's popularly believed. Those two would be DRGN SLYR and the first A.I. that was created by her- HUKE. It makes sense since the first Virtual Intelligence evolved into an Artificial Intelligence due to Queen Love planting her own memories into it.

While records of the truth of her origins surely exist somewhere, the public is only given half-truths in an effort of misinformation to fool any outside interlopers who'd try to find such information. Seeing as how she's put such attention on your growth for some reason, you have authorization to know this much atleast.

Much of her immeasurable power comes from those secrets. She is the only one we've confirmed to be biologically immortal, despite the other Tsvìet-Royals being of the same 'Class' but not immortal; simply long lived. Her influence over us is both accepted due to her impressive stalwart protectiveness of us and speculated simply because we want to know what makes her her and we desire to achieve her own level of power for each of ourselves. She encourages this through tolerance and passive manipulations because having more Tsvìets like her means her species will be more secured and searching for the answers ourselves without them being given like a free meal will ensure that we've suffered and gained for that kind of power the way it's suppose to be."

"I can see how your species would cherish her so unilaterally and loyally," the ninja stated in understanding. "It'd be like if the Sage of Six Paths had continued to lead Humanity. Perhaps our world wouldn't be like it is today."

NEMU tilted her head as she tried to recall a 'Sage of Six Paths.' "I'm not certain, but any information we've gathered on this sage is simply myth and folklore. Many are the versions that are similar yet different in what he was. It's said that he might have been the one to grant chakra, correct?"

Orochimaru nodded but even he wasn't sure. "The basic gist of it is so but certainly many of the actual manuscripts of such a being have either been destroyed over the ages through intentional or natural measures, or are buried somewhere in our pasts. The closest artifacts that might prove or disprove his existence are the sacred 'Tools of the Sage of Six Paths' held in Kumogakure's possession. Through my past investigations into such matters, they seem to be composed of a gourd, a rope, a sword, and a war fan, but I've personally never seen them so there might be more than that. I heard a pair of twin ninja from Kumo used some of the tools and were very deadly with them. No info's been released on what they did but the two were able to defeat our village's Hokage at the time, that being Senju Tobirama who was a very powerful and brilliant ninja responsible for many of our village's early advancements in chakra usage."

NEMU nodded while invisibly taking notes and recordings with her cybernetic brain and her body's built-in sensors. What? Knowledge is knowledge and Tsvìets value that very much.

"I'm sure such mysteries may be solved in due time, Orochimaru. For now, let's stay on track with the rest of your answers. There are a couple of laws of basic physics that you are surprisingly well informed of, such as Conservation of Mass, Equal but Opposing Reactions (Newton's 3rd Law), Opposing Momentum (Newton's Second Law), Perpetual Motion Inhibited (Newton's 1st Law), Incidence Law (Law of Reflection), and you have a little bit of knowledge about Conservation of Momentum and Gravitational Laws (Newton's Law of Gravity). If you are truly the foremost expert on the last two, then the overall population's knowledge is non-existent.

Then you have answered with quite impressive estimated guesses on laws concerning Conservation of Energy, Electro-Currents (Ohm's Law), though have zero knowledge on half a dozen more."

She sighs in a very human manner. "We have quite the workload for us but that is not something to be ashamed of. By our knowledge, you are leagues beyond the intelligence any human on this planet has any right to be given the overall level of intellectual development of the population. 80% of the population centers we've identified do not even have schools as most of these are small villages and farms where the old generation teaches what they know to their kids and who will never need to know anything more. The villages that do have public schools are mostly those of large incomes, such as tourist hot spots, gambling towns, ninja villages and capital cities and these schools are often times to expensive or exclusive to apprenticeships or specialized subjects, such as shinobi schooling, basic maths and forestry, basic first aid, etc."

She slaps the paper down and looks a contemplative Sannin in the eyes. "So go ahead and throw any feelings you may have of being insulted out of your mind and know that by our estimations, you truly are the most brilliant and foremost studied human on the planet in a scientific and academic sense. To know that you're mainly self-taught simply by asking yourself 'Why?' something happens the way it does for purposes besides just killing someone and you would have been the most famous scientist in your society's history by now had you actually started a university to make what you have learned wide-spread. Have you not considered publishing bits of your discoveries before?"

"And how would I go about introducing something like these 'laws' like you ask?" Don't get him wrong though. Orochimaru had never really gave such an action much thought and it wasn't that bad of an idea. He has only studied this far into science due to his profession of being a shinobi. He has simply tried to figure out the most efficient ways to either kill or heal someone. What else was there in this world? The biggest incomes came from ninja professions. Their society was based off of a 'cold war' economy whenever it wasn't an actual war economy.

To his curiosity, his teacher seemed unimpressed by the question while pulling out a worn book with no title. "Considering your teammate has managed to become a very successful author with publishing glorified pornographic adventures steeped in fictional imagination yet kept just believable enough so that only an idiot would perhaps believe it really happened, I don't see why you can't outdo him if you had tried."

"What's this book?" he asked when she tossed it to him. Flipping open the pages, he began reading what looked like a list of features revolving around different kinds of women and the settings they were at. Was this..?

"The Toad Sage had tried infiltrating the island last night," she explained which resulted in Orochimaru slamming his face into his desk. "He attempted to flee upon discovery but when the patrols backed off, a sniper picked him off. Ninja can't outrun a positron laser."

Orochimaru's head shot up. He didn't know much about positrons but he could guess what a sniper does when she says 'picked off.' "You mean your patrol killed him?" Jeez, Sensei and Tsunade would definitely hate hearing this news.

"Actually...no, the sniper didn't aim to kill though your friend did lose his left knee, along with his hands when the sniper blew them off with a second shot to prevent him from using any jutsu that might aid his escape from capture. We've got him in a medically outfitted prison cell sedated and restrained so he can't even form single-handed seals. Our patrol felt such a high-profile ninja from a major ninja village we just signed a treaty with recently would be more useful were he to remain alive. Besides, until we ascertain his motives, he will be treated as a potential spy. Though, judging by us finding just basic supplies and this book with several pens on his person, perhaps he thought of catching a glimpse of Queen Love. We have ways of extracting information from even comatose prisoners so if he is revealed with no hostile motivations, then we'll provide medical service to regrow his knee and hands."

The Snake Sage could only groan at the stupidity of his teammate. Having seen Queen Love, he knew more than enough that rumors of her beauty would without a doubt draw the 'Legendary Pervert' to this island like a moth to flame. Let's hope they haven't realized the true depth of depravity Jiraiya has been responsible for.

"I understand he does things like this often, breaking into villages to peek on women's bathing houses for inspiration. Breaking and Entering with the intent to gather intel on citizens and ninja of foreign villages would have him executed on the spot should he actually ever be captured in his endeavors, y'know."

Orochimaru managed to withhold the urge to face palm or groan aloud. Shit. So they knew that much already? Still, the fact they managed to capture a man who's had decades of experience infiltrating enemy territory before he even got into the island proper itself was nothing short of impressive.

"Please...don't kill him. He's just a horny idiot with selective, inconsistent judgement skills and an out of control libido. He's honestly more of a danger to himself then anybody else given the number of beatings he's received from Tsunade. In fact, I'm certain if you do some sort of medical screening on him, you'll find brain damage in his cerebral cortex."

Nemu chuckled at the joke. "Ah, the area of the human brain responsible for reasoning skills, thoughts and actions. Yes, I'll be sure we give him a check-up. I'm not sure how often he actually gets a medical bill of health given that from what I gather, he must not be in the village much due to being a spy."

Orochimaru couldn't help decades of instinct from causing him to stiffen. She figured out that much information? Looking back on their words, he couldn't have given away such a hint. In fact, it seemed that NEMU was the one making most of the conjectures. With him not denying those since she stated it as if she had already known, he himself basically confirmed the information dig with his oblivious agreement.

He doesn't let his new caution show but a human could never hide their body language from an advanced gynoid whose eyes possessed enough sensors to make them terrifying prosecutors and interrogators should they give it a try.

"It makes sense," she continues. "He willingly and repeatedly infiltrates some of the most hostile potential areas in enemy villages without their knowledge, spying on enemy kunoichi when they are at their most vulnerable and to be caught so many times yet still escape with his life, he must be testing their skill sets while having set up fail-safes beforehand in the case his life is in peril. Quite bold and suicidal, but clever nonetheless."

Orochimaru couldn't help but sweat in exasperated relief. '_No, you idiot. You're reading too much into it. Bold and suicidal, yes, but not clever. Jiraiya really is just a huge pervert_.'

* * *

In a very dark prison cell at the bottom of the sea just outside of Uzushiogakure, the (in)famous toad sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, had seen and felt better days. Within the advanced prison complex, he would not find any hope of escape unless he was willingly released back up to the surface less the weight of the sea above crushes him to pasty fish food.

The man was on heavy sedation, kept just awake enough for the monotony of the silence around his hospital cell to slowly drive him crazy. What made it worse was that there was a small drain as wide as his pinkie steadily dripping water on him one drop every ten seconds. The continuous drops on his forehead have soaked his face after several hours and he couldn't fall asleep because of the sensations as well as his machine programmed to administer tiny dosages of adrenaline to keep him awake but not enough to overpower his numbed state.

He couldn't even wiggle his toes or fingers for crying out loud! Wait...his hands were gone. No wonder he couldn't wriggle his fingers.

Jiraiya tried to think back on how he had gotten captured. His journey to Uzushiogakure began when Sarutobi had recalled him- not that he needed to be recalled since he was already on his way back from Demon Country where he'd wanted to investigate the rumors of a sealed demon.

He'd witnessed the sun blacking out, the golden ship appearing with a magnificence he couldn't form words to describe, and though he was nowhere around a village to hear the announcement by Sing Love, he watched as the ship dropped several large pillars across the lands and seas, visible across the horizon such was their size, and how the ship dragged the entire world through a massive portal that looked eerily similar to a whirlpool. It took a full week to return to the Leaf village and talk to his sensei, horrified by the news of the death of his student, the Kyuubi's escape from Kushina's seal, and the disappearance of Kushina and Naruto.

Sarutobi's retelling of the Kage Summit hosted by the Fire Daimyo to meet with the alien queen, Sing Love, who reveals to apparently be the actual progenitor (assumed) of the Uzumaki Clan due to being the oldest of her species, and the economic pact she extended towards the major ninja villages in exchange for reestablishing Uzushiogakure as a trade and research colony.

After that debriefing, Sarutobi gave him the mission to track down Kushina and Naruto to ascertain their status and if possible, to bring them back to shed light on what happened October 10th. How did the Kyuubi break free? How did Minato die? Why did she run away?

Jiraiya had a couple of theories, one being that the seal on her was disturbed by the pregnancy yet came undone through an outside force. Kushina would only run away with Naruto if she felt Konoha wasn't safe, whether by not being capable of protecting the two or because the perpetrator was part of Konoha itself. That would quickly point to Danzo making a power play, getting rid of his most powerful opponent and having to just worry about toppling his old teammate over to usurp the Hokage position by using the Kyuubi. To do that, he probably would use some of the Uchiha to help control it but no Uchiha alive are strong enough to do such a thing.

Still, Danzo is the most popular suspect, but with no proof, they didn't have much to convict him with and if they were wrong, then the backlash of such a seeming betrayal on Sarutobi's part would pit against them a man who had his own personal army of indoctrinated assassins with skill sets undoubtedly beyond average. While Whether or not this is true, Kushina and Naruto are still missing and if they were hiding in a nearby village, chances are highly likely she would have learned of the aliens being the progenitors of the Uzumaki Clan and all wondering Uzumaki were invited back. Witnessing such capabilities with their technology, Kushina would most certainly have begun making her way with Naruto to Uzushiogakure.

He tried to use his spy network to search for them but the world was still in plenty of shock by recent weeks' events and many of his contacts were unresponsive at the time being. The sannin couldn't blame them so he was forced to trek his way to Uzushiogakure but when he got close enough via water walking to see the island, he was shocked at the speed in which the 'Tsvìets' have worked in turning it into a massive island fortress with gargantuan towers dotting its perimeter and large cannons lining them and the shores.

Any sort of approaching army would be spotted miles away, giving the island defenders plenty of time to arm whatever defensive measures they have laid out.

His attempt to use a toad to travel underwater was his undoing. He was unaware of what depth charges were and the unusual energy signature coming from his summon was enough to trigger their arming. The shockwaves of the first two explosions nearly killed him while ripping apart poor Tamakachi before he could escape to Mount Myoboku.

Here's a little science lesson for you all:

One hand grenade is in the pool, the other is by your chair. Which blast is more dangerous? If you chose to jump in the pool rather than endure the explosion on land, then you're fucked seven ways to Sunday. Assuming the blast from both hand grenades was identical in strength and that you were the same distance from either blast, the underwater explosion, also known as an **UNDEX**, would be far more dangerous.

Of course, the hand grenade by the side of the pool is no box of kittens either. All explosives are little more than elements that burn or decompose at an incredible speed. This chemical, and sometimes nuclear, reaction produces a massive amount of heat and gas in a very brief period. Explosive chemical reactions break down compounds into highly compressed gases, as well as heat resulting from compound molecules being blasted apart. The gases expand rapidly, and the heat speeds up individual gas particles to increase expansion speed even more.

This rapidly expanding gas, called a pressure wave, is the key to any explosive's destructive power. If the pressure wave is fast enough to break the sound barrier, it generates a powerful shock wave. A land explosion can burn skin, tear apart limbs and propel objects and shrapnel through the air.

When the pressure wave travels through the air and connects with a living organism, the organism's body reflects most of the force. This is because there's a difference in densities: The molecules in solid skin are closer together than the rapidly moving gas molecules. However, portions of your body contain gas, meaning the density is the same as the expanding gas in the pressure wave. The pressure wave hits the body and, while most of it is reflected, some of it manages to compress internal gases. As a result, the victim sustains primary blast injuries. These typically affect the lungs, ears and- in rarer cases- the intestines. These gassy chambers basically implode, rupturing and fragmenting tissue.

In an explosion surrounded by air, the atmosphere will compress and absorb some of the explosive energy. This decreases the lethal range of the explosion. Water, however, is often described as incompressible. Technically, it can compress, but it takes a massive amount of pressure to apply a small amount of compression. This means that in an underwater explosion, the surrounding water doesn't absorb the pressure like air does, but moves with it. An underwater explosion doesn't propel objects through the water nearly as far as a surface explosion throws shrapnel because of the drag water exerts on objects. However, an underwater explosion transmits pressure with greater intensity over a longer distance.

If you stood outside of shrapnel range for an exploding hand grenade, you'd likely remain unharmed. If you stood at the same range to an underwater explosion, the pressure wave would probably kill you. When the wave reached your skin, it would pass through you. After all, little of its power would be reflected because your body's density is similar to that of the water. The wave would hit the air-filled pockets of your body and instantly compress the gases there, possibly resulting in blocked blood vessels, ruptured lungs, torn internal tissues and even brain hemorrhaging. Waves hitting the surface of the water or the bottom of the pool would bounce back, inflicting even more damage.

Science lesson is now over. Now, take what you've just learned and replace the hand grenade with a depth charge about five yards in its spherical diameter that, above land, would explode with enough force to kill people with its shock wave alone fifty yards in all directions. Now, have two of those explode underwater when Jiraiya in Tamakachi is only about forty yards away. Tamakachi would have imploded even at 100 yards away.

Really, the only reason Jiraiya blacked out was because he was inside of the toad which took the brunt of the pressure wave.

Jiraiya blacked out after just breaching the surface of the sea. Coming back to several minutes later, he could make out the approaching boat with a group of metallic beings on it, most likely the Tsvìets in some advance armor.

He didn't know too much about them but what he did know was that he was discovered trespassing into a sovereign territory and he didn't want to see what the originators of the wild Uzumaki Clan might do to a spy. He had mustered his strength and took off across the water. Seeing the boat getting left behind, he knew there wasn't a boat faster than a ninja, yet his next thought was one of confusion as his face quickly met the water.

His next chief sensations were of confusion and pain as he looked down to see one of his legs separated above the knee, which was missing altogether. Panic and pain were ruling his mind and as his brought his hands up to summon a toad to take him away, he couldn't see the beam of golden positrons that moved at the speed of light. Where his hands were one moment were nothing but his mutilated wrists and him blacking out from a combination of the shock of intense pain and his earlier underwater experience that had produced dozens of tiny ruptures in his organs and in numerous blood vessels across his body, including his brain.

Jiraiya had no idea what day it was. He couldn't mold his chakra, these restraints were top notch and done in a way that even if he could mold chakra, he couldn't move a finger without someone freeing it, and he really had to poop.

...Oh, yeah, he didn't have fingers anymore.

He couldn't feel his clothes on his body but rather some strange, skintight suit that felt like rubber, though the dozens of metallic studs on the inside scraping against his sore flesh didn't give him any kind impressions.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in this nearly sensory depriving room but to his relief and dread, the door at the end opened, sliding upwards into the wall itself instead of swinging open on hinges. He could only see the shadowed silhouette of a female body, tall by his estimation though with him lying down and not able to see the floor, he didn't know how tall she was. There was little light bleeding from the halls, only low-light blue rectangular bulbs of a make he's never seen before lining the wall outside. However, he could see the two silver (or was it grey?) orbs on the body's face. Heck, maybe it was a faded blue.

Her eyes, he figured. He'd never seen anyone with silver eyes before though thinking back, his formal pupil Nagato's Rinnegan would sometimes look the same color instead of purple when the light reflected off of them in a certain way. Shaking his head of useless thoughts for another time, he tried his best to discern the identity of the woman, or some identifying traits at the very least, but despite his eyes being adjusted to the dark by now, there was simply not enough to discern his visitor...captor now that he realized his situation.

Struggling was useless since he'd already tried it. He couldn't channel any kind of nature chakra to aid him though with his hands and a leg missing, what good could it do when he needed both hands to summon a toad. Besides, struggling now would probably agitate his captor and honestly, he didn't want to temp her into taking off the rest of his limbs. If she recognized him for his books and/or the legend of his perverted exploits, she might be inclined to take something else off as well.

He knew she had to be aware that he was awake given the momentary glance at his form before looking over his monitored vitals on the screens. He could identify the pulse meter but the others confounded him. Add to that, with medical ninja, he had never been injured enough to need surgical tools and machines.

When the woman was done, she brought out a massive syringe that looked more like a thermometer you'd stick in a large animal to check its temperature. The only reason he had an idea of what it was in the darkness was because being in front of the monitors, the low light silhouetted her form and that of the needle. He gulped as his body started perspiring as she loomed closer like an agent of death.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that!?" he couldn't help but ask as she pulled the cover sheet off from him. Pressing something he couldn't see, his body was lifted by his restraints. He had never seen what was holding him down; he'd just figured he was tied down to the bed but apparently the cuffs were part of a set of mechanical arms if the quiet whirring sounds were anything to go by. His body was turned over so he was belly down. Finally, he heard his captor's voice.

"Jiraiya, ninja of Konoha." He cursed his luck for being recognized, but then again, his phenotype and style of hair and dress were probably dead giveaways. "You were detected intruding into our colony's sovereign territory, breaking the treaty we have signed with Konoha, and was detained with force. As such, until we discern your intentions, you will be treated as a spy, a hostile, and a saboteur.."

He cursed his luck again since her declarations were accurate to a certain point, minus the whole hostile and saboteur stamps. "Given your injuries, you are in a very secured holding cell that doubles as a medical room. However..." her trailing off wasn't doing his nerves any favor and the casual, almost sensual way she spoke was giving his libido very mixed reactions. "..while I arrived due to your body stabilizing after some rest-"

"Bullshit! What's with that leaking drain right over my face?"

"Oh? I had no idea. I must remember to inform maintenance of such a health hazard..," she said with a mockingly surprised tone, though he wasn't fooled. He's had more than enough experience dealing with that tone from Tsunade and Kushina. "But, as I was saying..upon observing your vitals, I've noticed that we're having trouble reading several of your key vitals, _including_ your body heat, so upholding by duties as the nurse in charge- and the administrator of this facility- I will be administering proper contingencies to maintain the health of my patient until he is fit for standard interrogation measures..."

So, they did plan on extracting information from him. He was an experienced ninja of not so little skill and fortitude. He would be able to endure for the sake of his country.

Of course, having never been in this situation before and due to the water torture and sensory deprivation having ruined his psyche for the time being, he didn't think to just spill the beans on why he was snooping around.

"Who do you think you people are, thinking you can get an experienced ninja like me to talk?" he boasted defiantly. His dark doctor's eyes simply gleamed.

"While I won't speak for the interrogators, you can call me...the Health Inspector." He felt the needle..no, it was way too big to be a needle though it sure was sharp as one, and he didn't like where it was rubbing. He couldn't see what she did but he was sure the tool in her hand did something due to the metallic sounds of parts moving...kinda similar to when a dentist's drill when turned on. His face paled as his imagination took a trip to the dark side.

Unseen by him, she held the _medical device_ with both hands as it had extended to two feet long with the end's rotation gaining speed. Rearing it back like a police using a battery ram to break a door, she gave one final comment that had the Sannin vowing to change his ways should he live to return to Konoha.

"_**We'll start the tests by**_**_ checking your core temperature, Jiraiya-kun_**."

With a heave forward, the _medical device _went forward to a territory unexplored.

They say that in space, no one hears you scream.

**They should add 'ocean' to that as well**.

* * *

NEMU's attention to Orochimaru's study was interrupted by a beeping at her desk's terminal.

"One moment, Orochimaru. That should be the update on Jiraiya's health that you asked me to request. Our facilities are more advanced then you've ever seen, doubly so for our medical practitioner's capabilities so we should have a positive report even though it's so soon after his incident."

The snake man nodded, more engrossed in what many other worlds would call basic astronomy and the physics of the laws of gravity and how they create solar systems.

NEMU nodded at his studious behavior in approval before bringing up the message. She read it and raised a delicate eyebrow.

How does a mercenary with the fortitude built from decades of tactical espionage missions fall into a comatose state? What? Unforeseen internal hemorrhaging that were missed by our initial medical assessments? That's not possible given our unmatched familiarity with human genomes and physiology. Whose the medical professional in charge down there again?

Her searching pulled up a picture of a blue haired, purple eyed gynoid with a beautiful humanoid face but a smile that no patient with any self-preservation instincts would walk into a room with.

...

...

...

...

..."Who would put SAYO in charge of a legitimate medical facility?"

Of course, she asked this silently to herself. After all, she has only heard rumors of the sadistic doctor gynoid.

"How is the moron doing, Nemu-sensei?" NEMU didn't let any emotional doubt show as she gave him a warm smile.

"He's stabilized and doing fine, though I do wonder how he will cope with his disability for the time being. If he's as you say, then I doubt his motivations will result in him staying in a prison cell for too long. Perhaps just enough to let it sink in that he can't just do what he wants when he feels like it, y'know?"

The Snake Sannin nodded in approval. "Maybe it'll curb his bad habits now that he's actually been caught. That...or he might just feel like overcoming the new challenge," he said, finishing in despondency.

NEMU chuckled at his antics. "Oh, I think our nurse can cure him of such self-destructive thoughts."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for both the wait and the length of the chapter. I wish it could have been more but I felt updating on the first of the new year would perhaps be a good omen for my updating schedule. **

**Honestly, for so long, I had trouble on how to bring Jiraiya into the picture. All of you were probably expecting him numerous chapters ago and honestly, so was I so imagine my surprise when I realized that I basically straight-up forgot about him for a while. Shame on me.**

**Also, if it wasn't obvious, I've added more mystery to the shinobi world as well. **

**Anyway, hopefully my updating speed will pick up since I've got the bullet-style plot summary for this story and the next two written out. I'm about a quarter into the fourth one and honestly, I'm stopping there to focus on this in front of me. **

**I've noticed a huge drop in reviews and views so I hope with the introduction of more familiar characters and settings, I will regain any faith I've lost in some readers who've stuck with this story for almost two years. You guys have helped carried me through this story and I hope to never let you down.**

**Also, two cameos have made an appearance, though one simply in name only. Name them and their source material to get a prize that will be discussed in PM for those with an account.**

**Important note: Thanks to a reviewer, I'm going to expand some of the battles previously written. I've already added to Sing vs Obito, and I'm working on the final clash between the Tsvìets and the Orks that I had merely summarized initially. I'll let you all know when that is done being edited as well.**

**Side Note: I would love for someone to do some pictures for the story, like cover photos, drawings of characters or scenes, etc. Pretty please?**

**Lu Bane Na, signing off.**


	22. Omake 3: Sing, Kurama, and Sing?

**S'up readers. Lu Bane Na with another chapter- this one being another omake with Nirito and Sing, though more Sing and Kurama. Sorry for taking so long but I have been having sleeping problems and work takes up my time. Any time I'm not working or sleeping, I've been playing Fate/Extella. I've been enjoying it very much. Titan Altera is my new waifu.**

**I have three things I'd like to talk about real quick. It's a large note but it's important, I promise.**

**1) A reviewer brought up a valid concern. I understand many feel put off by me basically relegating much of Nirito and Sing's interactions to a side-chapter omake series. I've somewhat explained my reasoning already in previous notes and chapters but let me reiterate this completely. I'm not just writing a story with Sing raising Nirito. I'm building an entire universe that will coexist with many beloved media franchises. In fact, I guarantee no one will ever be able to guess the biggest mystery of this universe until it is finally revealed, finally making sense of this whole crossover madness.**

**However, Nirito and Sing, along with others, will eventually discover this mystery but to get there, they will need to undertake a grand journey unlike any ever written in Naruto and Naruto crossover history. There's a reason I'm such a slow writer as this plot is thicker then a loop dancer. For those sheltered, loop dancers are VERY thick, having very large thighs and buttocks. If you google it while underage and get caught, don't throw me under the bus. That's what uncles and cousins of disreputable reputations are for. **

**Anyway, for such a grand journey that will require the main characters to be above and beyond their very best, an almost equally grand beginning is needed to build up the steam, strengthen certain characters even at the cost of others, forging alliances both personal and large with characters of all shapes and sizes.**

**Nirito's upbringing will require almost 80% of my attention once his journeys truly begin and that will leave almost all of the other side-characters who will interact with Nirito little to no time for development of their own. These people will have an effect on Nirito's growth, both directly and indirectly. It's called the 'Butterfly Effect.' I'm getting several of these developing stages out of the way now so that when they make their bigger stage scenes, they don't come off as Deus Ex Machina. **

**An example of a Deus Ex Machina for those unaware, would be in Bleach, where Aizen was unstoppable. He could single-handedly take down the entire Gotei 13 had he tried, and he did take down half of their number by himself without suffering a single scratch. He knew his opponents better then they knew themselves and he played with their emotions and minds like they were naive children despite them being centuries of years old on average. Now, Ichigo- the Gotei's only hope left- has been proven to be quite ineffective, landing only one good blow on Aizen which was healed nearly instantly, such a result was all that could be granted thanks to the strongest soul reaper taking a gut stab and using a sacrificial spell to provide an opening. There's no hope left yet here comes his teachers and his dad who surprisingly has soul reaper powers himself. Though they put up a good fight, Aizen continually heals and evolves as the situation demands it until he one-shots all three at the same time. Ichigo is powerless to stop him yet his dad suddenly reveals this trump card that is unique to only their lineage of zanpakutou, the Final Getsuga Tensho, an attack so powerful that it might defeat Aizen but at the cost of their soul reaper powers. Ichigo trains like a beast in a one-sided beatdown at the hands of his zanpakutou in another deus ex machina, that being the time dilation zone of the path between worlds where he trains for 3 months in the time it takes Aizen to stroll through a couple of city streets. Ichigo arrives in the nick of time to save some of his friends and beats Aizen down despite the man evolving again and throwing around a cero with the power of a huge nuke, and Ichigo uses the Mugetsu (FGT) to cut Aizen in half. It doesn't kill him but it weakens him enough momentarily to allow Kisuke's secretly placed sealing technique to finally activate and trap Aizen.**

**Such a Deus Ex Machina is a cop-out and I don't want those if I can help it.**

**2) If I didn't make it clear, Naruto will now be called Nirito both in human public hearing and within Tsvìet society, and all other societies he will visit. It's another step is setting him further apart from his human anchors. His signature, like when he writes his name to non-Tsvìets, will have two forms, sort of how Japanese has Kana and Kanji. There's the closer aligned Tsvìet form 'NRTO', and the enunciated 'Nirito'.**

**3) To the guest reviewer talking about that Ootsutsuki dude who burns away past history. Yes, that is a powerful ability and one I honestly wouldn't dare try to write in a way that isn't f'd up. However, I have no plans in the future of this story of interacting with parallel dimensions of the Naruto (in particular) universe until perhaps the absolute sequel of this series (not story, but series). Save your judgement of such a fight until then, and no, this does not mean I'm going to try and change and manipulate the story I have planned out just so I can make sure my Nirito is able to beat this other fictional Naruto-character. However, let me ask you this: what good will such an ability do to a species who eats their dead members to preserve their memories, where those memories become a physiological part of their body and mind? While the history in its intangible form is gone, they still have absorbed countless bits over the millions of years. I'm not trying to show you up as I'm rather interested in how such paradox would work itself out, so since you've read the story, you tell me to the best of your ability, but be logged in and do it in PM if you can. I'd rather not waste chapter length with a PM conversation.**

**Disclaimer: Finally done with that. I don't own the usual shit that is licensed. If you're reading this far into the story then you know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

_(Nursery Chambers, underneath main Tsvìet fortress-palace, Capital city Tecomfpzhire)_

Three years have passed since Sing first descended into these hallowed tunnels with her son. Her glowing eyes gazed softly upon his sleeping form, laid to rest upon the breasts of her lowly illuminating body. While he use to wake up often- something she quietly lamented about as he would sometimes separate from her to be held by BRS- he has been feeding and sleeping more and more as the months came and went.

BRS was quite put out by this new cycle of her most present interest but a few conversations with her own mother helped put the young child at ease.

Sing was understanding though was more thankful to BGS as even the child's constant questions to her sleeping child was starting to scratch at her wall of patience. Normally she could be quite immovable in her attitude both verbally and inwardly yet her growing time as a mother in these very crucial stages of child rearing were as much affecting to her as any other mother in the chamber.

Her baby son has been growing and growing these past few years to where he was currently four times his birth size. The rate of growth was much less then a human's yet quite fast for a Tsvìet toddler. Around this time, a Tsvìet baby would pause in its growth until it absorbed enough nutrients in their milk diets to began a burst of growth spurts. Nirito was steadily growing much like a human baby would.

She communicated with DRGN SLYR about it. The scientist was a bit upset that Sing was calling her with both of them being very busy but the woman known as the 'Archive of Knowledge' was understanding in regards to Sing's curiosity. Understanding the burden of leadership that she left DRGN SLYR under, she was okay when it usually took days or weeks for her friend to reply with her thoughts.

Sing would keep up this arduously slow communication up until the present, inquiring on small reports DRGN SLYR would give. In fourteen years, the Outer Heaven's modifications would be complete for increasing the GSR's efficiency in energy consumption, circulation, and weaponizing functions. The space Navy has been bolstered by eighty more fleets with 90% of them being the new batches of Cruisers and Destroyers, each extended by several hundred meters in width and height and up to three miles and two miles respectively.

These new ships have been replacing ones already in service, prioritizing those around Cradle of Life and Path of Nurture before other fleets get replaced while the originals will be honorably discharged from their duty and be transferred to further serve with the Tsvìets in father away theaters of operation.

The colony in the galaxy designated _WH40K_ has had no further instigation from the various xeno races though a group of ships would skirt around the solar system every couple of months. Groups of stealth probes and ships foraying into the 'Eastern Segmentum' of this galaxy have yielded numerous planets with various eras of human technological development, some being the age of knights and nobles while others were barbaric techno tribes. Sing has issued orders for gynoid spies to be placed on those planets to intermingle and perhaps even get a position of office. The Tsvìets knew the Precursors seeded a Humanity in each galaxy but having dozens in various stages of technological progression in the same galaxy was quite unlike them. They knew from Typhus that the Imperium apparently ruled around one million planets but just what was with such societal and industrial diversity?

Another event in passing and monitored was a probe that had caught an engagement of the Imperial Navy with a warband of Chaos Marines. Seeing the massive ships both sides used and the casual usage of ordinances with explosive yields averaging 900 Gt made Sing glad of her earlier order to have DRGN SLYR improve their own fleets. Their fields did fine jobs of deflecting incoming enemy rounds but with how close the Imperials and Chaos ships fought, the velocity of their munitions could likely plow through the Tsvìets' EM fields. Seriously? Despite such weapons, the ships were shooting broadsides at each other within single digit kilometers of distance between them!

DRGN SLYR has stated to have been working on a new classification of ships to go toe-to-toe with these Imperial capital ships. While a Dreadnought Leviathan was a great match for these Battle Barges, they were too important to risk in engagements as they usually acted as the Command &amp; Control hubs for all Tsvìet communication, logistic and military lanes within their assigned sectors so she was designing a new class specifically for heavy capital ship combat. Two things she was taking into account the most were both these Gellar Fields and Void Shields they received a little information on and the Imperium's preference for broadside close quarters battles. It's like this galaxy was making their ships fight as space traveling versions of water-based naval ships. Their most numerous and often times strongest weapons were broadside guns located on the port and starboard sides of the ships.

This is a very fatal flaw against small vessels that could outmaneuver the large vessels to simply bombard them from the main guns' blind spots. They had much more means of ship to ship weaponry besides the giant nuke guns and the energy lances, but you get the point.

It finally made sense though that they'd focus more on close-quarters fighting when a little of the nature of their void shields was discovered. They were extremely powerful in comparisons to more commonly designed energy shields. The void shield literally sends the explosive forces into the Immaterium from what the probes have gathered but more accurate analysis would require closer inspections.

Luckily, the aftermath of the naval engagement left much wreckage to peruse over. Given the power of the weapons, the scientists aren't expecting to find much undamaged hardware. Some that were Warp-tainted would most likely have to be destroyed anyway to prevent possible contamination of their workers and facilities. Seeing as how Typhus' own flagship is basically a daemon as well, it's best not to chance their own ships turning against them somehow.

Study into the dead Primarch Rogal Dorn's body was quite fascinating. None of the scientists have ever seen any human genome quite like it. With such potential, he- and by association the other Primarchs and this Emperor- were justified in being viewed as gods on a field of battle in comparison to the fragile humans. They didn't naturally age past their prime though there were signs that they aged EXTREMELY rapidly to the point of fully maturing from infancy within a couple of years, they possessed some regenerative properties, incredibly efficient musculature system providing physical capabilities that honestly would put them somewhere in the vast distance between a veteran Tsvìet-Major and Royal. Seeing as to how vast that difference entails, such an estimation from just a corpse doesn't produce the best results.

Sing was very tempted to taste the man's flesh, to find out what kind of person such a human being could have been, to find out about this Emperor that was coveted and worshiped by trillions of human beings. She so wanted to let Nirito have the first bite as Dorn's rapid growth and apparent immortality would be an incalculably massive boon for their species, but she didn't want him to grow that old just yet. She was quite enjoying motherhood. She was also afraid of what might happen should such a young child inherit the memories of such an old being. Would his personality be overcome by that of Dorn's? Sing didn't want to risk that. After all, it definitely wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened.

No, the risk wasn't worth the gain in her opinion. She would wait for Nirito to grow for about another hundred years so that he will have developed enough anchors in his life besides the one she represented so that he would not be overcome by the Primarch.

Aside from those, other news were of simple things: increased war efforts were quickly ending numerous skirmishes the Tsvìets had against hostile species across a dozen galaxies, all Tsvìet soldiers were undergoing another set of rigorous training where they basically engage in near-lethal close-combat with each other everyday. With the Ork's growth mechanic, soldiers were showing a 10% increase in mass and size after just these couple of years. Not only that, but whenever groups of Tsvìets were training together, their mentalities began synchronizing much similar to how she could give her forces simple commands with just her emotions. It seemed her species were developing something like the Orks' WAAAGHH!.

Thankfully, their minds having been disciplined over a century of training and polished and centuries more of warfare (in the veterans' cases) made them highly resistant- if not immune- to being the simple minded swarms of genocidal brutes that became of the Orks as the greenskins grew up only craving the need to bash and shoot things. Beyond their own wars and infighting and getting stronger, they didn't have much stock in values such as loyalty (beyond the Warboss), art, family, camaraderie, etc.

Sing herself has Nebladed plenty of Orks more for the access to the Tsvìets' seeded WAAAGH! She would have to spend a bit of time with her Grand Primal Commanders to keep a hold on this powerful tool as it's a double sided blade. She could have more flexibility in controlling her people's direction when needed but should she perish, another very powerful Hive presence must be present to take command lest the Tsvìets be divided into thousands yet still powerful groups. Add to that the severe lack of males and there would be a civil war over the few dozen there currently were. The A.I.s would be split yet she had confidence that they could reign her people in should the terrible time ever come and unite them under a single Royal again.

Thinking about all of these topics on mental manipulation, Sing felt it about time to broach a serious subject she had been discussing with the Kyuubi, Kurama. Setting her baby against her chest on his back, she crafted a chakra network through her arm and laid her hand upon the small sealing way created by the Shinigami. Thankfully, Kushina had went into the seal several times though more out of necessity then for gracious means. Admired in her last moments she may have been but Kushina was a fool- just like the woman humbly admitted.

(_Reaper's Seal of Authority_)

Arriving in the seal, she found herself in her bedchambers aboard Outer Heaven. The port view above showed the blinking stars of endless space. Sing looked upon her bed and was startled to see her baby cradled by another her. Despite her protectiveness wanting to skewer the impostor and retrieved her child, she reminded herself of her location and tried to think of how many beings could be here.

"Kurama?" she guessed. The tailed beasts were chakra entities, as such-in her mind- they would be capable of shape shifting.

The Sing Love cradling Nirito opened her eyes to reveal familiar magenta eyes. "No. Kurama is through the door. A good guess, and I know why. Energy can only change shape so for a being made of energy, it'd be likely that the creature would take the form of myself while in Nirito's seal."

Sing thought for a few more moments, thinking to all of her interactions with her child and her child's interactions with his surroundings. She stood for a minute before coming to another educated guess.

"You're a fragment of me, then?"

The clone nodded while idly brushing Nirito's feelers with her fingertips. "Yes. Our blood contains the life force of tens of billions of beings and have long since subjugated and absorbed them. When we gave our blood to Nirito, the change to his cells made them clones of our own. He's as much a clone of us as he is our son. Our blood is powerful and no matter the amount, a small fragment of our soul and mind is still much more powerful than that of a child's. To prevent us from accidentally consuming him, we had to create this conscious completely separate from his own lest he losses himself in ourselves."

Sing was very alarmed at how close she came to Neblading her own adopted-now blood son. It was a risk she could have thought of had she even the experience in making a child like she did with Nirito.

The other Sing was giving a knowing, silent look. "Yes, a risk. One you didn't think of but that is fine. Things are how they should be now. He's ours."

Sing nodded and took a seat by herself (by her Otherself) and petted Nirito's head though was wondering why her hand didn't feel flesh but like his body was made of something almost immaterial.

"Are you both inner projections?" she asked.

The fragment shook her head. "We are in the seal, not his mind, therefore, as simply a form of spiritual energy, I was able to enter this seal with help from Kurama to balance out the would-be massive unbalance of spiritual and physical energies. It's better then our child floating out in the dizzying void of his actual mind. As a child and with our proper imprinting, his mind is becoming strong and with form but we felt it necessary to simply hold him since we could. Kurama makes for some conversation and when Nirito's not aware of our tangible presence, our presence in here is simply picking up where we leave off. We've also taken to fixing this seal more to our liking."

Sing nodded and lied against herself, the familiar feeling of her soft bed just as it was in reality.

"So, what do you think of my choice? The DNA used to change him into our son was before we arrived on that world. What does my older self think of having a son?"

Sing's fragment smiled in amusement. "Quite a novel experience. Overreacting and blowing up that system's sun was quite preposterously hilarious. Next time, don't have the port view facing a local star. You could have just launched nukes at it to evaporate its hydrogen supply. We do have thousands of different specializations."

"My past self chastising my present self...hmm...I believe we have this backwards."

The two Sings shared a soft chuckle as they continued watching their son's mind snooze away, embraced by the conjured warmth and motherliness of his mother. After what was probably several hours, Sing Love got to her feet after giving a soft nuzzle to her son's neck and the fragment Sing gave her another knowing look.

"We know why you've come. Our conversations with Kurama has made favorable impressions so your concerns will be shared. Go now."

Sing didn't argue the command. After all, that would lead to an argument of who had authority to boss Sing Love around, and they were technically the same being. Sing Love walked through the portal door and came into one of the massive bio-domes. Yes, the scenery was the same but it was empty of creatures as of now. She teleported in the direction of a loud snore and reappeared dozens of meters in front of the sleeping Kyuubi.

She needed not say a word as Kurama felt her presence. The great creature opened a lazy eyelid and noted the different presence she usually exuded. Kurama gathered that it was finally visited by the real Sing Love. As the beast made to move to a better lying position, Sing interfered.

"No need, Kurama. After being chained and crucified to a large rock for so many years, I'll not ever have you bothered unless it is an urgent matter," she said in perfect shinobi-accented Japanese. There were tiny differences between it and the Japanese she knew the humans of numerous Earths used but it was very similar still.

The Biju made a grunt of thanks and rolled its head back over, eyes closed but the mind now awake. "**So, how was meeting with your soul spawn**?" it asked. Seeing as spawn was merely a synonym for descendant, Sing wasn't offended by the general term used to reference her copy.

"It was a startle. I had first thought she was a form you had taken to not worry Nirito."

"**BAH**!" Gusts of wind rustled the forest around Sing as the Kyuubi chuckled. "**Well, if I wasn't fully awake then, I am now.**" The massive mammal's head lolled into an upright position and its eye lids opened fully this time. Sing just gave a small, unnoticeable smile.

"**Sooo..'Near-it-o' is the child's new name? Not much of a difference, is it?**"

"'Naruto''s' spelling in Tsvìet writing, when translated to your native language, would be N-R-T-O, as how all of our names are. Our way to pronounce it would be 'Near-it-o'."

"**And so the boy's identity would be right under any of his mother's friends and associates' noses, eh? Are you this cleverly humorous in everything you do?**"

"I chose not to outright change his name completely in respect to his mother's last efforts. While I do not condone her treatment of your kind, she was a mother who loved a child she only got to hold once before dying. Not everything is truly a joke to me."

Kurama simply huffed as it was still quite upset with Kushina's treatment towards it. Not even her dying breaths would have gotten her its forgiveness. "**So, what have you come to talk about, Sing? I'm quite sure the little tyke isn't mentally mature enough to require my wisdom and knowledge yet, though after what I've seen from you, if he's anything like that then I won't be surprised**."

Sing huffed at the jab about her destroying that sun. Honestly, that really isn't the most morally reprehensible thing she's done in her life! Kurama shows its amusement by the lazy waving of a few of its massive tails.

"Well, you hopefully have a dozen years or more given our children's rate of maturation. You will get to catch up on all the sleep you want by then and even afterwards as I don't expect SDTH to end his personalized training for half a century at the least."

She adopted a more serious pose, easily noticed by the Biju. "Anyway, you probably didn't feel it when it occurred but my presence buffered a massive psychic influence from harming Nirito before we had returned to our space. There are these extra-dimensional 'Gods' of Chaos that are basically an abominable mutation of Lust and Sadism, Change and Plotting, Decay and Rot, and Hatred and Bloodshed. They exist in a parallel dimension besides our own, though only within one certain galaxy. We'll be going to war eventually to eliminate their influences in our universe, such as possessed and corrupted beings-mainly humans (go figure)- and I want to bring up the subject of mental manipulations with you."

Kurama did an admirable job with staying on Sing's track and understanding the concepts spoken. Such a collection of concepts giving birth to perverse, daemonic entities was definitely not good. While it was sure they didn't possess chakra so they couldn't manipulate it that way, Kurama still had PLENTY of hatred in its soul and he knew it'd be a buffet compared to smaller beings like humans.

"**Alright. You've got me worried. You're right to worry about me being manipulated. While I'm not sure if they have chakra or not, in the latter's case, I'm somewhat safe, but I've got plenty of hate. However, I don't like the idea of these beings using me, much less not even having the nerve to do it in a form I can fight against. What do you want to know?**"

"I want to know if you have a way or know of one to protect you, and by extension protect Nirito, from being mentally manipulated. He will have a strong mind after my tutelage and he will have much experience in life and war before deploying over there. However, I want to have contingency plans."

Made sense. "**Well, I've never had experience with psychics but in the Elemental Nations, you could not have a properly working chakra system to have a better resistance to Genjutsu, and the Rinnegan practically makes you immune to almost all types. I don't know of any other way. I'm not sure how those eyes would work against non-chakra related illusions though. It's more specialized for use against chakra itself, like the 'End all, be all' trump card of our planet. However, should he fall into a trance yet I remain free, I'm certain I can knock some sense into his mind.**"

Sing didn't seem assured and really, Kurama had no idea how it would fare either. Brain washing directly was one thing, but being corrupted and brain washed by using your most prevalent personality traits against you? That was a scarily effective method.

"We'll have to come up with better protective measures," she murmured. "You wouldn't be alone with helping him from the inside but the other me is only a fragment of my strength and power, and I myself won't be there by his side all the time..."

She was silent in deep thought and Kurama wasn't going to interrupt her. She'd been able to think up of great plans and deceptions in moments so for her to take nearly a full minute meant she was doing some deep brainstorming.

"Tell me," she began, "do you fancy your conditions for the time being?"

Her wording and question made the massive fox raise an eye brow. "**It's much better then I had hoped for. The kid is quiet since your imprinting finished, your fragment holds good conversations and is pretty decent with story telling, and I'm not staked and chained to a rock. While I would prefer being free, the nature and amount of my chakra wouldn't be healthy for Nirito once he's at an older age if I'm not in here to regulate the flow. Why the change in subject?**"

"Just some ideas," Sing said. "We've covered my concerns and if you needed conversation, either one of me will be in here. If that is all?"

Kurama hummed in consternation for a few moments. "**Why did you choose Naruto...out of the billions of children you've probably come across in your life?**"

The fox was curious by the small smile on her face. "Now that is one of the greatest mysteries of this game, Kurama."

"**What '_game_?**'"

"The one we're all participants of, my fuzzy acquaintance."

"**DON'T CALL ME FUZZY**!"

"But I think it's an adorable description."

"**FUCK YOU!**"

With a force of will granted to it by this specific seal, Kurama tossed Sing's consciousness out of this area of the seal. With a growl and an eventual huff, Kurama grumbled petulantly before pausing.

"**She never did explain what she meant by 'game.' I'VE BEEN DUPED!**" The forest was filled with loud grumbling and curses at getting one-upped with just a simple adjective.

Now back in the outer level of the seal, Sing gave a smile to her fragment before walking over a lying against herself, the other acknowledging and both simply staring down at their son. Days pass before she finally fades from the seal, ready to feed Nirito again as his consciousness' avatar faded from his mind.

As she awoke to the murmurs of her child, she already had his head in place for feeding while she thought about her little conversation and the many ideas that were birthed from it. Many wouldn't see much in the words shared but Sing's thought process flows like a river. A single thing that can branch into dozens of tributaries many times but other moments, they end up into the ocean of her thoughts.

Knowing it will tick her friend off, Sing still sends a laundry list to DRGN SLYR composed of numerous thoughts and ideas, several that are quickly taken into consideration and many that will have to be implemented by other people. With a small content sigh as Nirito begins feeding again, Sing looks over and notices a quiet BRS sneaking over towards her and Nirito while BGS was sleeping.

Having more control over her emotions as of the moment, Sing holds a hand over to her. The young girl practically hugs it as the queen situates the child on her other side. With a few words from Sing, BRS softly pets a feeding Nirito for the next several hours, even nursing some from Sing until she falls asleep holding Nirito while she's held herself by the woman.

Sing quietly watches the children snoozing and feels-despite her small mood swings- a deep mother-hen like attitude towards BRS, as well as the other two young girls who often visit her child. Another idea comes to mind and she plans to talk to the girls' mothers about it.

A quiet shuffle heard precedes BGS who sits against the larger queen. BRS senses her mother and in her sleep, sprawls along their laps, arms still clutching Nirito. Both mothers giggle and lie against each other, glowing eyes (and Sing's slightly glowing body features) casting low lights among the group of four.

* * *

** As for my first flamer. I've already said it in PM but for the readers who aren't triggered like SJWs with skin as thin as paper, Jiraiya was up against technology and forces with capabilities he and this world have never seen before. As a shinobi, they are most effective in assassination and espionage by using the information they have and acting on it. Jiraiya knew to expect new things but that is simply too great of an area for him to cover. **

**Secondly, there is no Naruto character who's faster then light. I know what many will say, referencing both a certain writer and the scene where Naruto dodges Madara's jutsu that goes at the speed of light. However...people...Naruto dodged that for a couple of reasons. 1. Reaction speed does NOT equal complete movement speed. Wonder Woman has a reaction time faster than Superman's, but she couldn't out-fly him if her goddess demanded it. A man can dodge a bullet if he's got the time and physical training down, but there's no way a man in real life can outrun a bullet. 2. Naruto was looking right at Madara who was making a funnel with his hands in front of his mouth. This is a guy who has been throwing around devastating jutsu using this same method. Naruto sees this hand funnel aiming right at him. Tell me, if you're running at a man and he's pointing a gun right at you, and you see where on your body the muzzle is focused, you can correctly guess that's where the bullet's going to go so will you just run straight ahead or will you jump to the side?**

**Another reference someone might make is how he avoided getting nabbed by Kaguya when she used her teleportation ability, but again...people...just because her teleport ability may be instant does not mean she herself is. Once near him, she has to use her body's own speed to get him. That's the only reason. Until Kishimoto actually confirms that Naruto can dodge at light speed, then don't bother me about it.**

**What does this have to do with Jiraiya's situation. Obviously, Jiraiya is nowhere near 4th War Naruto Kyuubi-Ashura Chakra mode so since positrons move at the speed of light, he's simply way out of his depth. **

**Since Dark Link refuses to even consider that logic in favor of fanning the flames of his anger due to me offending Jiraiya's character, I'm going to tell you all this now. If you have a complaint, that's your right but if you're not going to tell it to me in a form of constructive criticism at the least, then keep it to yourself and if you find this story trash, don't even waste anybody's time with flaming. Just go to another story. I'll metaphorically shut the door and lock it behind you**


	23. The Return of a Lost People

**Sorry for the wait, Everyone. Life's busy and all that nonsense. I hope by the time I'm writing this author's note, it hasn't been terribly long for those waiting. Some might complain that alot of this, or one particular part, is out of place and disrupts the order of the story or some such nonsense but that's the beauty of the Chaos Effect. One significant thing can cause a landslide effect in how the world works.**

* * *

Aside from the normal days of everyday labor to work their stalls, farms, businesses, etc., many people in the rural farming community south of Hi no Kuni wouldn't give too much attention when a small group, obviously a family of four, walks through their town as travelers were nothing new and often times people to appreciate. Perhaps they would carry word of their produces to other villages and settlements on their travels that would draw business.

If they liked to keep most of their features hidden through the liberal application of clothes, it was none of their business.

However, when you get something like ten different groups of these people through your village in less then a week's time, people tend to whisper in curiosity. Gossip spreads quickly in such a small community. Speculations arise as to these peoples' reason for such similar secrecy. The idea of them being bandits was brought up but the groups would pay for their food and simply move along. Another idea was that they were groups of shinobi or samurai moving in secrecy. This idea had merit but still unlikely as there were plenty of children among the numbers of group. Some threw the thought out that these people were perhaps a caravan of sorts, perhaps a wondering clan hoping to stay out of the eyes of Konoha.

Such a large number of 'possible shinobi' moving so freely within the Land of Fire's border would undoubtedly draw plenty of attention from the reputedly strongest ninja village on the continent.

Being such a small village where everyone knew each other and valued their family and community over authorities such as Konoha and the Daimyo, the villagers wouldn't report the suspicious people as long as they didn't disturb the peace of their lives.

It was for this exact reason that these groups had come through this village though. The sanctity of personal privacy was a much needed blessing for this caravan of travelers who wanted to do everything to avoid large shinobi authorities. Very few of them remaining were warriors of great skill. Many that were had grown past their prime or were with new families and had children to tend for.

The biggest similarity among almost all of these people- the reason they kept most of their features hidden- was their rich red hair color.

Among a large gathering of about two hundred, 70% being children and the elderly, just a dozen miles east of that community, the most recent addition to this group met with another cloaked individual. A password shared through low voices had the two leaders of their groups shaking hands in comfortable camaraderie. Taking off their hoods, crimson hair falling out to their backs, the two aged women of atleast their mid-thirties shared a smile between good friends.

"What did I tell you, Aiko? That village was a good spot to gather supplies from. The first of our caravan have been here for a week waiting for the rest and not one ninja patrol." This woman, aged but still young in appearance, had a certain raw power behind her voice that made her presence feel ten times her own body's size. Her red eyes were merely windows where that spirit channeled outwards most subtly.

"It was a good place to scout, Kyoko," praised Aiko. Unlike the other woman, while young looking and attractive with brown eyes, she seemed more regular in comparison to Kyoko. "Kami knows we've been needing a place to resupply. Finding such a place without attracting too much attention made the larger towns a 'No go.' How's everyone doing so far?"

Kyoko turned around with Aiko and her two passengers following at her heels. The small group made their way to a small tent big enough for three people to fit snug together. Over a small, smokeless fire was a metal pot with simmering water, its contents causing the two smaller figures to pant like a hungry animal. Hearing their obvious hunger, the woman chuckles and invites the group to sit with her. The two hungry ones remove their hoods to show two children, twin boys with short, spikey hair and brown eyes.

"Lunch will be ready in a little bit, boys," Kyoko said while taking the lid off the pot to stir the contents. Freshly killed meat was seen along with chopped vegetables. "There's more ready to make so y'all will have enough to fill them bellies. You gotta get big and strong quick enough to protect your sorry mother." She flashed the annoyed mother a fanged grin.

"Okay, Obaa-chan. Mommy's pretty helpless without us," they said in perfect unison. Kyoko took pleasure from the huge tear drops falling from Aiko's eyes. Of course, the kids were milking her presence since they never would have had the courage to say that to their mom alone. Clever little sneaks.

As the day passed and the people got settled in for bed with those few dozens still in shape and with former shinobi training kept guard around the encampment, Aiko and Kyoko were meeting up with a dozen other of the more senior authorities within the Uzumaki camp, including one who was a former personal guard for the last Uzukage but had fled upon orders from his leader, or so he said. Still, the man's body resembles that of one who has bore a heavy weight all of his life.

Once it seemed no one else was going to attend the meeting, the adults settled around the embers of a fire, the area surrounded by a roofless tent so that the only ones who could see the dying fire were the watches in the trees.

"Okay, so let's start this off with a word of relief," the former Uzu royal guard said. "I'm glad that you've all made it this far safely, even finding a couple of more groups to link up with."

There were murmurs of agreement though someone made theirs a mumble of sarcastic agreement though the man didn't react to it. Ever since his identity and former post was recognized, there have been quite a few with scathing remarks and hard to answer question with even harder to stomach answers.

"The last spies in that farming community have returned with good news. After intercepting all outward bound posts, they've found that none have been a call to a ninja outpost in regards to our presence throughout the week. In fact, none even mentions us. Considering the amount of attention we actually did bring to ourselves, they plan to leave us well enough alone."

A sigh of relief escaped all. It had been simple with a few groups of two or three as just travelers in the early days of the migration movement but once the numbers reached over 200 Uzumaki, there was a much greater need for thought into how they traveled. A band of a couple hundred people with similar hair, or disguises because of, would send warning bells through any active, reserved, or retired ninja that might be inhabiting an area.

It was a miracle they had this many together. Some have come all the way from Earth country's badlands west of Iwagakure, traversing mountains and desert plains to get this far.

"That being said, we obviously need to either spread out our groupings, or have the few groups that do enter villages buy enough for more then just themselves. Any suggestions?"

One hand was raised. "Yes, Izayoi?"

A young woman whose hair was white as snow with eyes of red, clear signs of albinism- the first in memorable history for any Uzumaki- spoke up with a clip voice that wouldn't be too foreign for a soldier or head maid. She was also just on the cusp of seventeen years old and had not been with the group for long. "We do not have sufficient shinobi-caliber people to defend more groupings less we leave any undefended. Could we not decrease the number of groups by a few, perhaps to twenty a piece, and buy or trade for more supplies. We have sealing scrolls to hide what we buy. A simple genjutsu to alter our appearances would be more then enough to fool the civilians from thinking we're the same people so it won't look strange for a few people buying enough for a large group."

"Several good points but also having some flaws, Izayoi. The genjutsu would be a good idea if not for the possibility of any shinobi being in the area. For some reason, the Konoha shinobi have been out and about as if in wartime alert. If there are, we still don't know if they would be able to spot it or not, and if they did, it'd be trouble should it get reported. Secrecy is our most important priority right now. Should we kill the ninja, any partners they might have would investigate and the obvious choice to start questioning would be the groups of individuals leaving the villages. However, I do agree that perhaps we should decrease the number of groups traveling into any populations."

The young girl remained quiet and didn't look upset either which spoke much of her maturity. "We'll come up with a number tomorrow morning and let everyone know. I suggest two trained personal with shinobi training at the very least for each group. I feel no lower then a 1:3 ratio of guards to civilian will be our safest bet. Anything else to bring up? Our route is projected to be the same as last week's so no changes there unless you have news to share. We've stocked up on enough supplies for a week's travel as well, which should support us until we get to Wave Country and be clear of Konoha."

Aiko brought her hand up along with several more. Since she was first, she got to talk. "What about Konoha nins at the border to Wave?" The rest of the hands went down so she wasn't the only one worried about that. "And not just Konoha, but other ninja from the other villages as well? Wave is the closest port to Uzu. They will no doubt have hundreds of ninjas there to pick off any of us."

The man nodded but didn't seem too worried. "First, there's no way Water Country's Daimyo would tolerate so many foreign nin in his country. With just Water and Fire bordering Wave, the only ones with any reason to be there outside of missions would be Konoha. Any attempt to openly challenge us would be met with resistance by them. Konoha wouldn't stop us so close to Wave since if once of us got through and reported to the Tsvìets about the break in the contract, they would undoubtedly respond in force. I may have my suspicions and doubts about Konoha but I know the Sandaime Hokage isn't stupid. You don't get to his age by making enemies you can't beat. Chakra allows shinobi to do incredible things but I believe it wouldn't be enough to stack up to the Tsvìets' blatant technology advantage. When we get to the border of Wave, we leave area-wide blood wards keyed for anybody with Uzumaki DNA to be easily found and let them know of any news we have- the same as we've been doing after breaking each camp. Once in Wave, or Uzu, we let any Tsvìet authority know of the caravans. I've heard that their flying ships are fast. If we can convince them to be put to such use as scouting for our people, it'd be a huge relief for those still moving."

His easy to understand explanation made plenty of sense and lifted weight off of all of their backs. It was quiet for a moment until one woman spoke up. "I know this wouldn't be the first time someone's thought this, but...can you really believe it?"

Many had an idea of what she was referring to.

"I mean, an entire civilization from beyond our stars stumbles onto our world and out of all of the groups on this planet, they claim that the Uzumaki are descended from them. We lost our home fourteen years ago yet now it turns out our real home isn't even on this world. How ironic is that?"

The question opened up a chain of comments from everyone there.

"I know what you mean. Ever since the news was spread, I spent a week just trying to catch every bit of news I could about them. I haven't seen one but I've heard descriptions of what they look like. Tall, beautiful, powerful women. Some with crimson hair, others with blonde or silver."

"Yeah, apparently, they are broken up into different 'classifications' within the 'Minor' group. Their hair and eye colors being a genetic marker for what they will have a natural affinity for- kind of like a constant, passive 'Elemental Affinity' test only as a physical trait. I heard Crimson hair and eyes means they're very tough and strong while Blue hair and eyes means they are more agile and dexterous."

"What's this about 'Minor' group? They have social classes like peasants and nobles?"

"No, from what I heard from some shinobi from Konoha, evolution has split the Tsvìets into three classes: Minor, Major, and Royal. The reason for this is because there's a huge difference in physical and mental capabilities between each group. Minors being the lowest, with Majors being much more powerful, and all are basically eclipsed by the Royals. The system is a bit balanced by the sheer number difference between each, with there being more Minors then Majors, and I'd imagine even less Royals then Majors. Apparently, the Tsvìets have begun sharing bits of information about their society and cultures with other countries to lessen the dissimilarities between us."

"Giving potential hostile nations information about themselves?"

"Well, when you have a 'spaceship' almost the size of a planet, I guess you don't find planet locked species like us much of a threat. What's the most advanced thing we have? Trains? Radio ear pieces?"

"No kidding. That ship pulled our entire planet and moon into another galaxy. I didn't even know what a galaxy was before then. Astronomy isn't really a popular field of science."

"What do you think our ancestors will be like? I'm..honestly really scared."

"Yeah...how will we be integrated into such a society? What is their society even like? We've got alot of questions and the answers could be good or bad."

"It's still a better chance then what we've had before. We've all had to live in constant paranoia of a ninja from Kumo, Iwa, or Mizu finding us and either killing or breeding us. With how much they suffered attacking us, there's no way they'd want our kekkei genkai and fuuinjutsu to die away."

"I have the same fears concerning Konoha. Sure, they might have been our allies, but with so few of us remaining, there's alot they could gain by taking in the survivors. They'd have eyes and ears all over us, have us indebted to them where they can leach our clan secrets from us, have pure-blooded Uzumaki serving their village with foremost knowledge of our sealing arts, etc. There's too many benefits to them having turned a blind eye to our fate instead of helping us fight the alliance off."

"You always were the conspiracy theorist. It would be funny if you didn't always make so much sense though."

"Still, I want to have hope going back to Uzu will be the best for us. I'm not absolutely sure whether we're descended from them or not, but somehow this Queen Love was able to convince the Fire Daimyo and all of the Kage. If they rolled over for her requests, then she must have had a good angle."

"I'd imagine not dropping one of those 'anchors' onto the palace or their villages would be a pretty good angle, yeah?"

That sent a round of chuckles through the group before they all called it a night and went back to their own tents. Aiko and Kyoko made it back to their spot without disturbing the surrounding Uzumaki. Spotting the twins snuggled together inside, they giggled and crawled in on both sides of them.

_The image of them from above zooms out slowly before picking up speed until the whole region was in view, infrared showing hundreds of little clusters representing villages and towns. Panning out from the camera lens showed the image of a massive satellite in geosynchronous orbit, a faint, lively humming coming from it as well were you able to listen from its insides._

This targeting lens was part of a large combat satellite about 500 meters long. Most of its body was a long octagonal barrel with a dozen rows of solar panels in two vertical rows of three sections, four panels in each section, around the six sides of the larger, bulkier section behind the barrel where four massive, 150 meter long octagonal arms rotated at a relaxed pace, these being in front of smaller rotating portions of armored machinery before the rest of the satellite went back 50 meters to cap off.

This was the orbital combat satellite S.O.L.L., designed to provide overwatch support for planetary forces against enemies in the air, sea, or on land. Their targeting computers and powerful telescope lens made them excellent for reconnaissance purposes as well, like watching the regions around the borders of Wave and Uzu for signs of large migrations of people.

Back with the camera, the image panned out to show all of Hi no Kuni and highlighted three areas North, South, and East of Konoha where there were groups of people having come together within the past two weeks and all seemed to be heading towards Wave while avoiding populated areas for the most part.

Not only where the positions marked for further and closer observation, but hacking into the short range radio waves of their guards' ear pieces let the A.I. in charge of the satellite know that they were migrating Uzumaki bands. The A.I. 'Papyon' was surprised by the number of living Uzumaki but knew her superiors ground-side would be happy to know.

A brief flash of thermal energy from North-North West of Fire Country, bordering it, Northern Kusa and Eastern Earth Country. A quick file check labeled the country of the source as Taki. In fact, the surge of heat resembled a large explosion and it was coming from Takigakure itself. A report would be filed and sent to NADUSA for her to handle. Foreign relations was her post after all.

Papyon's attention focused on the village, scanning it with telescopic and thermal imaging to determine a possible cause. What she sees is a single figure running out of the smoke and fire at ninja level speeds and disappearing into the mountainside. Five minutes later, it's spotted again on the other side and rushing straight towards Fire Country. Estimated time for her border crossing would be about two hours.

So, a fugitive making quite the get away it seems.

Looking back at the village's flaming southern section, hundreds of figures are fighting the fires while dozens disappear into the mountain, likely after the culprit. Updating the file it would send to NADUSA later on, the isolated A.I. would do naught but watch on.

When the hunt seemingly continued as the pursuers arrived out of the mountain, it was briefly stalled as one or several determined in which direction the runaway had gone. Simply curious, Papyon pointed her advanced radio antennae towards the group. Filtering out clutter from the nearby village, she was able to isolate the area around the pursuers. It wasn't a guarantee if they were using radio but it'd make sense if they had to keep their village updated on the pursuit.

_"Badger 1 to Den Mother, we're resuming pursuit of the Jinchuuriki and her child."_

...

Oh, well this is an interesting find. Deciding to forgo waiting. Papyon send the data package to NADUSA with a priority alert label. Getting a reply back a minute later, the A.I. would smile if she could. Charging up the radio transmitter, she pointed it at the Taki nins and fired. The burst of electromagnetic interference (EMI) was enough to fill their radio earpieces with white noise. With her having exercised the most intervention that she could and _Contingency '9.7_' in progress, Papyon went back to her humming.

"**HmmHmm**

**HmmHmmHMMMHMMM**

**HmHmhmhmhmmhmmm**

**HmmHmm**

**HmmHmmHMMMHMMM**

**HmHmhmhmhmmhmmm**"

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, I know, a freaking short chapter, but it was mainly a stepping stone to a larger plot point coming up ahead in a chapter or two. Please let me hear your thoughts, theories, conspiracies, etc. Next chapter won't be that much bigger so it should be out soon. Btw, my latino reviewer back in the first chapters...I'm over 200k words. I can hardly believe it myself as it's a milestone.**


End file.
